SIN TI SERÍA SILENCIO
by Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan
Summary: Después de la guerra contra Aizen, Ichigo y compañía regresaron a Karakura, pero ahora los hollows son lo de menos, Ichigo se enfrentará a alguien mucho peor... un poco de todo ACTUALIZADO: Capitulo 30!
1. Pensando en ti

Holas, este es un fic que ya tenia tiempo que queria escribir, algunas ideas son de Yuriglo-chan

y va dedicado a:

Al tarado de mi hermano Fernando, que aunque no lo crea ayudo el muy imbécil, a Josefo, que me dio consejos y fue algo así como el lector de prueba y a todo aquel que se tome el tiempo de leer el fic

Bleach no pertenece por que si así fuera hubiera sido mas cruel con Yamamoto :D (odio a ese fósil)

La guerra de invierno terminado, Ichigo y los demás habían salido victoriosos, derrotaron a Aizen en la Karakura que se encontraba en la sociedad de almas, siendo Aizen derrotado por el Getsuga Tenshou Final, pero antes de que esto ocurriera, el derrotado juro venganza con una frase algo intrigante: " No sera la ultima vez que vean a Kyoka Suigetsu, no regresare, pero te dañare mucho mas, Kurosaki ichigo, por que esto es parte de mi plan".

Todos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares intentando vivir en paz y crear un futuro mejor después de las batallas pasadas, aunque lo que ocurrió es imborrable.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "Pensando en ti"**

Inoue Orihime se dirigía a su casa, venia de ver a su mejor amiga Tatsuki, claro, ella ya sabia todos los detalles de lo que le ocurrió en hueco mundo y es que se lo contó con pelos y señales, después de todo es su amiga, pero había algo que no la dejaba en paz (y que no le había mencionado a Tatsuki, sabia que no la dejaría en paz por eso), y eso es un detalle muy pequeño pero a la vez muy grande que la hacia enrojecer como un tomate muy maduro, antes de partir había estado en la habitación del joven que amaba, le había declarado su amor abiertamente pero lo unico que en cierta forma le molestaba es que el no la escucho debido a su estado de inconsciencia, lo tenia bien decidido, en este nuevo ciclo escolar se le declararía a Kurosaki Ichigo aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, después de todo no seria muy difícil, no después de lo que le ocurrió en hueco mundo.

Siguió caminando y decidió pasar por algunas cosas para el almuerzo, mañana entraría de nuevo a la escuela, vería a sus queridos amigos que dieron todo para traerla de vuelta de hueco mundo, otra de las cosas que le agradaban es que Rukia quedo asignada a Karakura por aquello de que seguían llegando hollows, también venia Renji, que decía que tenia algo importante que hacer, solo esperaba que quedaran en la misma clase.

En otro lugar de karakura, mas específicamente en la casa de la familia Kurosaki se encontraba un joven de cabellera naranja, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en su cuarto en la cama mirando al techo y escuchando su mp3 a todo volumen, pensando lo que había ocurrido, y es que Kuchiki Rukia mas conocida por el como la "enana" vivía de nuevo con ellos, pero esa no era la causa de su molestia, no claro que no, desde que había visto a su padre como shinigami las demás cosas sobre el y sobre sus poderes se mostraba mas relajado y ya no lo golpeaba tan fuerte y le tenia al menos un 3% mas de consideración, pero tampoco esta era la causa de que se la pasara todas las vacaciones pensando en su cuarto, lo único que no lo dejaba en paz es el por que estaba curado cuando despertó y le informaron que Inoue Orihime se había ido a hueco mundo, pero otro asunto que también le preocupaba es el "sueño" que tuvo antes de que se fuera, que ella le decía cuanto lo amaba, claro muy a la manera de ella, pero aun así no se explicaba el por que había soñado así.

-"_Deja de pensar idioteces, tal vez me curo antes y tu solo soñaste que se despida"- _se reprendió mentalmente pero mientras mas pensaba así, mas dudas surgían como el por que se sintió tan mal con ella cuando lo vio con su mascara hollow o por que se sintió bien cuando ella le grito que dejara de lastimarse.

Pero a cada duda que le surgia se respondia a si mismo.

-"_Tal vez me sentí así por que la asuste, era la primera vez que me veía con la mascara puesta y tal vez un grito de apoyo era lo que necesitaba para vencer a Grimmjow_"- el auto convencimiento es muy util cuando se tiene la respuesta en frente y uno no se da cuenta hasta que nos lo hacen notar de la peor manera.

- ¿Pero por que demonios desperté como un hollow cuando lloro y me pidio ayuda?. ?acaso no es solo por que es mi amiga y la quise ayudar?- se pregunto en voz alta

-¿Sera por tu idiotez que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa?- Pregunto en un tono un poco mas bajo una pequeña pelinegra con ojos de un color azul violáceo que estaba a un lado de su cama aguantando la risa de ver el soliloquio de Ichigo.

-RUKIAAA ?que diablos haces en mi habitación maldita enana? que no te enseñaron que es la procacidad?- dijo Ichigo algo enojado mas bien sulfúrico

-No te enojes, te vas a arrugar, solo vine a decirte que la cena esta lista y que en verdad no eres mas tonto por que tu cabello no es mas naranja- dijo con una sonrisa Rukia y a la vez caminando hacia la puerta

- TE VOY A MATAAARRRRR- Ichigo se paro corriendo a alcanzar a Rukia pero ella fue mas rapida y antes de que ichigo se diera cuenta le cerro la puerta en la cara y el se estrello dejándole el rostro de un bonito color rojo sangre.

- ICHI-NIIIIII APRESURATE QUE SE VA A ENFRIAR LA CENAAAA- grito yuzu desde abajo de la escalera con un sarten y un volteador en mano.

- Ya me las pagara esa enana ¿pero que quiso decir con que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa?- se cuestiono al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la cara, ya tendría mas tiempo para cavilar ese asunto, debía planificar como se vengarías de Rukia.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la pelinaranja se despertó radiante, veria de nuevo a su querido "kurosaki-kun", se puso de pie y fue rumbo a la ducha donde tarareaba una canción, se peino su larga cabellera y se puso sus ya clásicos pasadores de flores, se puso su uniforme y almorzó un poco de atún con mermelada y pasas, salio caminando tan alegre pero de cierta forma con un aire sombrío, no era casí la misma desde la tortura psicológica a la que fue sometida en hueco mundo, pero sabia que lo superaría con la ayuda de las personas que la rodeaban, mientras tanto le sonreiría a la vida y daría gracias por estar de vuelta.

A lo lejos dos personas observaban a orihime una de ellas con una sonrisa de satisfacción de que habia encontrado lo que le encomendaron terminar.

-¿Es ella Kyosuke-sama?- pregunto la otra persona que tenia una voz suave y melodiosa.

- Según lo que nos dijo Aizen-sama, no lo dudo, por su puesto que es ella, esperemos unos días para seguir con el plan- dijo la primer persona sin parar de sonreír.

* * *

-I-c-h-i-g-ooooooooo que gusto verte- dijo Keigo pero siendo callado inmediatamente por el nombrado con un puñetazo en la cara y pasando sobre el.

-Buenos dias Ichigo- dijo Mizuiro como siempre viendo su celular y prestándole nula atención a su amigo en en suelo- Levantate Asano-san te usaran como tapete si no lo haces-

-¿Te cuesta tanto decir Keigo?- le reclamo aun tendido en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos y con un aura de depresión cubriéndole.

Ichigo solo dio una cabezada en forma de saludo y paso al salón sin voltear a ver a nadie y se dedico a contemplar la ventana, otra vez pensando en lo que lo abrumaba pero a su vez encontraba una respuesta algo acertada a la realidad pero se volvía a negar la posibilidad de que ella en verdad se preocupara por el.

-_"JA, como si alguien como ella se fuera a preocupar tanto por alguien como yo, somos amigos y es normal que nos preocupemos unos por los otros"_- Si, Ichigo cada vez estaba mas cerca de la verdad pero a la vez tan lejos y es que no quería convencerse de lo que en verdad sentía.

Sintió que alguien paso a su lado y ese alguien era un muchacho de tez blanca, cabello negro azulado y lentes que iba muy inmerso en un libro de calculo integral y diferencial, que según el iba a venir en el próximo examen.

-Buenos dias Kurosaki- dijo en un tono cortante Uryuu Ishida, mas que cortante, sin una pizca de expresion en su saludo y esque le estaba costando un poco de trabajo el calculo pero su orgullo de Quincy no lo dejaria reconocerlo.

-Hay miren quien es, el señor "Soy tu enemigo auto proclamado", ¿que no decías que no volverías a mezclarte con nosotros y que no se cuantas cosas mas? - Dijo en tono burlón Ichigo queriendo sacar de sus casillas a Ishida.

-Es muy diferente que no quiera ser tu amigo a que no te salude por cortesía Kurosaki, Buenos días Sado- Dijo Ishida volteando hacia el aludido el cual solo emitió un monosílabo indefinido que se podría interpretar como un "Hola, gusto en verte".

-Buenos dias Kuchiki-san, Abarai-kun- Dijo tambien para despues dirigirse hacia su asiento y seguir comprendiendo los temas de aquel libro.

-Hola Ichigo- Dijo Renji con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia la cual, según Rukia parecia de mandril demente.

-¿Que no se supone que debes de esperar afuera y que te presente la profesora?- Cuestiono ichigo mirandolo con curiosidad

-Seee, pero decidí venir a saludar- Hola Ishida, hola Sado- les dijo pero los dos solo respondieron un simple "mph".

-Oye, y ¿donde te estas quedando?- Hablo por primera vez Rukia y aunque no lo reconocía solo pensaba donde estaría el mientras estaba en Karakura.

-Pues para mi desgracia me estoy quedando con Urahara-san, es como ir a una guerra sin reiatsu- dijo con pena y a la vez que su estomago emitia un gruñido.

- Si quieres te doy de mi almuerzo Renji-kun- dijo una voz dulce a sus espaldas, y Rukia y Renji voltearon y se encontraron con Orihime y una sonrisa adornando su cara.

-En seri...- solo alcanzo a decir Renji hasta que una pelirroja con lentes en forma de v los interrumpiera abrazándola por detrás, tocándole el cabello y repitiendo "MI HIME" una y otra vez cual fanático religioso en semana santa. Lo cual solo tuvo como respuesta un puñetazo directo a la nariz por parte de Tatsuki a la vez que decía:

-Alejate de ella!, hay que cooperar parauna cirugia para convertirte en hombre-dijo a la vez que una vena que salia por su frente y amenazaba con estallar- Hola a todos yo me encargo de esto-jalo a Chizuru y se la llevo al otro extremo para seguir la riña con insultos.

-¿En que estabamos?- pregunto Orihime como si nada hubiese pasado y miro a los demas que tenian una cara de desconcierto.

-En el almuerzo- puntualizo Renji a la vez que susurraba solo para molestar a Rukia-_me hubiera gustado a mi abrazarla_- pero a cambio solo recibió un puñetazo de Rukia y de Ichigo solo un ceño mas fruncido y una mueca como si hubiera chupado un limón muy ácido y amargo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los 2 y sonrieron con malicia.

- Oh es cierto, no hay problema, traigo tanto casí como para 2 personas, si quieres te puedo traer también mañana- dijo ella sin saber que estaba provocando que a cierto chico con cabello naranja se estaba formando una úlcera péptica inconscientemente por el comentario de ella- Buenos días Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun ¿Por que esa cara?- dijo volteando hacia los dos mencionados

-Seria genial gracias, siempre tan hermosa y tan gentil no como otras- dijo Renji ignorando el comentario de ella hacia Kurosaki, tomando de las manos a Orihime y clavandole la mirada a Rukia la cual solo le mostró la lengua y se dirigió a su asiento pero al pasar por detrás de Ichigo levanto los pulgares en señal de aportación y Renji le sonrió como si anunciara pasta dental.

- Ahí viene la profesora- grito una voz desde afuera y todos corrieron a sus lugares, Orihime se dirigió a su lugar y paso diciéndoles a sus otros amigos apenas un fugaz "buenos días" y Renji salio para que la profesora lo presentara.

-_"Estúpido Renji, desde cuando tan cercano con mi Orihime, con esa actitud de galán de telenovela barata no impresiona a nadie"_- Y así siguió despotricando mentalmente el chico pelinaranja sin darse cuenta por la rabia que sentía de que había usado la palabra "mi" y "llamado" a la chica por su nombre en vez de apellido y que estaba celoso, no le importo por que, lo único que quería era lanzarle un getsuga tensho al pelirrojo en ese instante, pero apenas es la milésima parte de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Espero que les agrade y que por favor me dejen un review con su opinión, favor de leer las frases tabú en mi profile n.n

Por cierto los capitulos van a tener el nombre de una canción en este primer cap la canción es : Pensando en ti (nooo, ¿en serio?) de Mägo de Oz


	2. Wrathchild

Aquí va el capitulo 2, me alegro mucho que les haya gustado esta historia, tratare de no tardar en subir los capítulos, todo depende de como me inspire, en este cap aparecen las personas que veían a Orihime al salir de su casa (OCs).

Disfrutenlo

Bleach no me pertenece, si así fuera le habría puesto tratamiento anti-reflejante o una mica Transition a los lentes de Ishida (lo siento chiste de optometrista u.u), tampoco las canciones que ocupo para la realización de este fic

* * *

**Capitulo 2: "WRATHCHILD"**

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ichigo y los demás habíanentrado de nuevo al instituto, diario era siempre lo mismo con Renji y con Rukia molestando a Ichigo con comentarios que hacían que el se pusiera mas creativo inventando métodos de tortura contra ellos aunque claro no los llegaba a ejeutar debido a que cada día pensaba mas y mas en cierta chica pelinaranja aunque no en el sentido que Rukia quisiera.

Era domingo en la mañana,el se encontraba dormido cuando sintió algo pequeño subiendo por sus sabanas cuando de repente...

-I-C-H-I-G-O ¿Donde esta mi nee-san? No la vi en el cuarto de tus hermanas- dijo mas bien grito cierto animal de peluche con una voz lastimera y lágrimas en los ojos ante lo cual Ichigo le respondió lanzándolo al suelo bruscamente y viéndolo de una forma poco amigable.

-Yo que se, creo que ayer se fue a la sociedad de almas junto con el tarado pelirrojo por que los mandaron a llamar, ahora si no te importa quiero dormir un poco mas así es que ¡LARGATE!- le dijo a Kon al mismo tiempo que se enrollaba entre las cobijas y trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero de repente un dolor a la altura donde se encuentra la vesícula biliar del lado derecho lo despertó completamente- ¿Pero que diablos?- alcanzo a decir cuando un dolor mucho mas fuerte que se extendía hasta el hombro derecho hizo que cayera la suelo.

-Ichigo, ¿hijo mio que te pasa!- pregunto Isshin no sin antes derrumbar la puerta con una patada haciendo una entrada dramática.

-¿Por que no eres un padre normal y entras decentemente tocando antes?, viejo- dijo Karin entrando al cuarto- lo mas seguro es que a ichi-nii le duela el estomago por la vergüenza de tener un padre tan anormal como tu-

-Onii-chan, ahora mismo te preparo una sopa para que mejores- dijo Yuzu con cara de preocupación.

-Dejame revisarte, acuestate en tu cama, creo que tienes el signo de Murphy, tal vez sea una colecistitis - dijo Isshin sorprendiendo a sus hijos por la seriedad en que lo dijo- No quiero que mi niño muera sin haber experimentado las cosas de adolescentes, mi querida Masaki que le pasa a nuestro hijo- acabo diciendo dramaticamente y esfumando todo rastro de respeto que había ganado por parte de sus hijos.

- Viejo estoy seguro que no es nada grave, deja de ser tan dramatico ¿quieres?- pero Ishin lo acostó con un golpe, enseguida empezó a hacer presión con los dedos sobre el lado derecho del abdomen, a unos dos o tres centimetros debajo las costillas y al mismo tiempo Ichigo inspiro profundamente, pero sintió un dolor demasiado agudo por lo que dejo de inhalar aire- Viejo ¿que demonios haces?- dijo Ichigo con una mueca de sufrimiento

- Tranquilo, es una revisión, cielos hijo mio tienes la vesícula como un anciano, te voy a explicar, justo después de que tomaste aire sentiste un dolor muy agudo, es porque la vesícula inflamada roza con la presión causada por mis dedos, y por eso dejaste de inhalar aire, deberías de dejar de ser tan gruñon por que a este paso acabaras provocandote cálculos, Dime ¿has ingerido alimentos muy condimentados, irritantes, grasas, alimentos con demasiadas calorías como café o chocola...- no termino de decir porque enseguida puso una cara de emoción- O... ¿no sera que te preocupa que una chica linda no te haga caso y te la pasas pensando en como impresionarla?, por que si es así deberías decirle lo que sientes, por que si no acabaras reventando tu estomago, hay estos jóvenes de hoy que solo tienen que preocuparse por estas cosas, deberías presentármela aunque claro no creo que tengas malos gustos ya que...- no termino de decir por que un puñetazo a la cara lo interrumpió.

- Deja de decir estupideces- dijo un Ichigo bastante rojo, no por vergüenza si no por la cólera de tener un padre tan raro y que diga cosas tan ridiculas despues de sonar tan profesional- Debe de ser por que la enana se la pasa jodiendome todo el dia con la misma idiotez que tu, ahora !RETIRATE DE MI HABITACIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE VIEJO LOCO!-

- Ichi-nii, veníamos a decirte que ibamos a salir a almorzar ya que el viejo decidió dejar de ser un explotador con yuzu y dejarla descansar por hoy, vistete- dijo Karin saliendo con Yuzu detras de ella y arrastrando a un Isshin con un puño marcado en la cara que susurraba "yo no exploto a nadie"

- Esta bien ahora bajo- dijo ichigo cerrando la puerta- _"Debería de dejar de enojarme con ese par de retrasados_(Renji y Rukia)_tratare de calmarme y relajarme un poco más... ¿pero por que estoy diciendo estosi ellos no me molestán? Solo que renji esta demasiado cercano con Inoue y Rukia me repite que se han hecho muy cercanos, ¿Esa sera la causa de mi malestar?, no lo creo la enana siempre ha sido una molestia aún cuando esta callada y ese mandril siempre me saca de mis casillas por cualquier comentario que haga, debe de ser por eso, cuando regresen me las van a pagar"-_penso Ichigo, otra vez tan cerca y tan lejos de la verdad...

* * *

Y hablando de el mandril y la enana mejor conocidos como Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki, este par se encontraban en la sociedad de almas debido a que los mandaron a llamar para darles una notificación, desde la guerra de invierno el Capitán Yamamoto quedo algo imposibilitado debido a las quemaduras ocasionadas por Wonderwice y su lugar lo ocupa el capitán Ukitake junto con la capitana Unohana.

- Oye Renji ¿para que crees que nos mandaron a llamar?- pregunto Rukia algo nerviosa, pensaba que tal vez los mandaron a llamar para un regaño o algo así, ya que no es muy común que lo hagan.

-No lo se pero no creo que sea algo grave por que el mensaje que nos mandaron no sonaba muy urgente- le respondió Renji no muy seguro- Tendremos que esperar hasta llegar a la primera división- termino pasando saliva.

Se acercaban con desconcierto a la sexta división ya no se habían cruzado con ningún otro shinigami.

-¡Que bueno que llegan Abarai!, Kuchiki, siganme por favor- les dijo de pronto el capitán Ukitaque con una sonrisa- Que bueno que llegaron a tiempo, Byakuya los esta esperando- les dijo al mismo tiempo que ellos se ponían blancos como una venda

-¿Que nii-sama/Taicho nos espera?- Gritaron al unisono y se abrazaban con una cara de susto

- Si, descuiden, sera una noticia buena, Abarai, sera mejor que sueltes a Kuchiki si no quieres ver muy de cerca a Senbonzakura- les dijo Ukitake riendo mientras los dos se ponian rojos como una manzana.

Los tres llegaron y pasaron directamente con Byakuya, el cual tenia el mismo semblante serio de siempre solo que esta vez sus ojos demostraban algo que se podria definir como alegria.

- El motivo por el cual mande a llamar a los dos- empezó el noble con toda la calma del mundo- es porque debido a las habilidades que demostraron en el rescate de Inoue Orihime, he decidido que mi hermana adoptiva Kuchiki Rukia sea ascendidacomo vice-capitana del sexto escuadrón, mientras que Abarai Renji le daré mi recomendación para hacer la prueba para asender a capitán de alguna de las divisiones que quedan vacantes- culmino con tan serio como de costumbre

Los dos antes mencionados no lo podían creer, el se sentía estupefacto, nunca llego a pensar en ser un capitán, había alcanzado el bankai pero no con ese propósito, pero lo que en verdad no podía creer es que el serio de Byakuya Kuchiki lo recomendara, ella simplemente no lo creía, el, su hermano, que le había impedido desde un principio a ascender de rango ahora practica mente le estaba ofreciendo ser su vice-capitana era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ahora pero no les duro mucho ya que el hermano adoptivo de Rukia inmediatamente les mato la felicidad

- Pero esto sucedera cuando Abarai termine con lo que le fue encomendado que por si fuera poco ni siquiera ha empezado como es debido- sentencio el capitan mientras a los dos se les borraba la sonrisa y se les acababa la emoción que poco les duro.

-No se preocupen, de todas formas tienen los puestos asegurados aunque no son los únicos que pensamos ascender de puesto, pero si los primeros en saberlo- les dijo un Ukitake sonriendo.-Se realizara una ceremonia para anunciarlo oficialmente, ahora me tengo que retirar y Kuchiki, antes de que preguntes, tienes mi apoyo para ser el vice-capitan de Byakuya, con permiso- le dijo a Rukia saliendo como siempre, con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno eso no es lo único que les tenia que comunicar- Prosiguió Byakuya- debido a que se podría decir que estedes dos son los mas cercanos a mi persona, he decidio decirles que los ancianos del clan, me están pidiendo que contraiga matrimonio de nuevo- termino sin una pizca de expresión en el rostro mientras que Renji y Rukia volvían al estado de incredulidad solo que ahora de verdad parecía que estaban soñando.

-Eso si no me lo esperaba, si me premites el atrevimiento de preguntar- dijo Rukia a lo cual Byakuya asintió- ¿Quien va a ser mi Nee-sama?

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea- le contesto- pero me dijeron que debido a que de todas las casas nobles que ha en la sociedad de almas, ninguna de las herederas esta en edad de casarse, me dijeron que podría escoger entre alguna capitana o sub-capitana por que quieren que sea alguien digna de llevar el apellido Kuchiki- termino pero ahora se le notaba algo nervioso- pero por ahora quisiera su opinión, de entre todas las pocas mujeres que hay ¿A quien debería tomar por esposa?- termino de decir mientras levantaba una ceja.

* * *

Mientras tanto los Kurosaki se encontraban caminando muy animados hacia una pequeña cafetería donde pensaban desayunar, bueno todos menos Ichigo que iba sumido en sus pensamientos de repente escucho a su padre gritarle en el oído

- De pensar se murrio un burro, Ya te dije que le digas lo que sientes a esa chica, o ¿acaso eres un cobarde?- le dijo antes de correr lejos de Ichigo por que sabia que su hijo le iba a responder agresivamente

- Yuzu, Karin detenganme por que voy a cometer un parricidio- le dijo Ichigo a sus hermanas antes de correr tras su padre.

- Onii-chan, espera...- le dijo Yuzu con preocupación

- Dejalos que se adelanten, así podríamos disimular que no tenemos parentesco con ellos- le dijo Karin y caminando mas despacio

Llegaron a cafetería que no se encontraba muy lejos, despuéspidieron una mesa, una señora que ya debia de rondar los 50 años con aspecto desaliñado, con un uniforme rosa con un delantal blanco y con una expresión alegre se les acerco a tomar la orden

- Buenos días¿que van a querer para desayunar? O que lindas niñas y que apuesto jovencito- les dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su libreta de las ordenes y se quitaba un boligrafo del cabello

- Gracias, los hice yo solito, bueno hijos mios yo pedire primero- les dijo Isshin- Me trae por favor un café, jugo de naranja, una dona, unos huevos con tocino, un sandwich de queso, y de postre una rebanada de pie de manzana y otra de pastel de chocolate ¿ustedes que quieren niñas?- les dijo y la camarera se le quedo viendo y pensando "_este tiene una pierna hueca"_.

- Yo quiero unos hot cakes y unos huevos revueltos, ha y también jugo de manzana- pidió Yuzu

- Yo lo mismo pero quiero una malteada de chocolate- dijo Karin con poco interés

- Yo..- dijo ichigo pero fue interrumpido por su padre

- A el le trae una sopa de pollo, pan integral, un vaso de leche y fruta picada ¿o prefieres una malteada? De chocolate o fresa, mmm fresa no por que eso seria canibalismo, mejor traiga una de chocolate- le dijo a la meserala cual apunto rápidamente retirándose para traerles su orden

- ¿Por que no me dejaste pedir a mi?- le dijo ichigo, pero no enojado debido a que era lo mas recomendable por el dolor que tenia hace un rato además de que no noto la indirecta tan directa.

- Tengo que cuidar tu alimentación, como buen padre y el medico respetable que soy- dijo sonando muy serio mientras veia que le traian lo que ordeno.

- ¿Estas hablando de ti?- dijo con malicia lo cual le costo un golpe directo a su nariz- Oye estamos en un lugar publico- le dijo antes de que empezaran una de sus ya clásicas riñas que ocasionaban pena ajena.

A unas cuantas mesas de ahi un par de personas los observaban con algo de incredulidad.

- No puedo creer que ese par de idiotas hayan derrotado a Aizen- dijo un chico que aparentaba la edad de Ichigo, de aspecto principesco de piel blanca, cabello rubio platinado algo largo que le llegaba por debajo de los oídos atado con una media cola con unos mechones que caian en su cara, ojos color azul claro con un tinte violáceo, rasgos finos, alto con cuerpo atlético vestido con pantalones de mezclilla azules deslavados, unos tenis blancos y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados- vaya par de peleles, no creo que el cabeza de zanahoria sea un obstáculo muy grande, de todas formas no podemos confiarnos como el tarado de Aizen- termino de decir antes de ser reprimido por la otra persona

- No le diga así a Aizen-sama, Kyousuke-sama- le dijo una chica de piel igualmente blanca, ojos azul obscuro, cabello largo negro muy hermosa y con el cuerpo un poco mas voluptuoso que el de Orihime, una Rukia versión adulta, vestía una pantalón pescador blanco, una blusa manga corta morada y zapatos de tacón bajo negros.

- Ya no tengo por que seguir con el -sama, Aoi, el ya esta muerto así que dejame llamarlo como a mi me plazca- le respondió- bueno creo que iniciaremos el plan mañana, así que ahora me tendrás que llamar Kyou-chan, esa es la costumbre aquí, recuerda muy bien el plan...- no termino de dar instrucciones cuando vio que entraba su primer objetivo y la razón por la cual estaban espiando a los Kurosaki- no creí que fuera a ser tan fácil, esto es pan comido, creo que terminaremos antes de lo pensado- concluyo con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia

Orihime entro y se dirigió a una mesa, pero no se percato de que ahí mismo estaban dos personas conocidas hasta que alguien dijo en un tono muy alto:

- ¡Orhihime-chan, por aquí!- sip, Isshin Kurosaki le había gritado, ella ya sabia que el era un ex-capitán y que estuvo presente en la pelea contra Aizen, así que se podría decir que ya no se sentía tan incomoda con su presencia- ¿que haces aquítan sola?- le pregunto- Sientate con nosotros-

- Gracias Kurosaki-san, buenos días a todos, pero estoy esperando a alguien- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante, pero aunque no lo demostrara estaba nerviosa por encontrarse a la persona que le gustaba ahí mismo.

-¡Que mal! Pero bueno, de seguro estas esperando a tu novio, es comprensible en una chica tan linda como tu- le dijo pero no noto que a su primogénito ese comentario le molesto inconcientemente, y que la sangre le hirvió de solo pensarlo, también el comentario provoco que Orihime se pusiera roja hasta las orejas.

- N-n-no Kurosaki-san, estoy esperando a una amiga que me visita- le respondió a Ishin con nerviosismo- Sera para la próxima se lo prometo, nos vemos mañana kurosaki-kun- se despidio con una sonrisa, que a su vez causo que a Ichigo se le fuera por la vía respiratoria el trago de malteada que estaba tomando causándole un ataque de tos.

- Esta bien, recuerda que no aceptare un no por respuesta, cuidate, chaito- se despidió alegremente Isshin, volteo y le propino un golpe muy fuerte a su hijo provocando que Ichigo parara de toser- Ya te he dicho que no tomes tan rápido los líquidos- dijo ignorando por completo el verdadero motivo por el cual Ichigo se estaba ahogando- Veo que ya terminaron, vamos haciéndonos menos, ¡Mesera, la cuenta por favor!- pidió sacando su billetera y parandose de su lugar.

De camino a su hogar, Ichigo se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos _"Me sonrió a mi, que bonita sonrisa tiene, pero maldición, no le pude contestar, estúpida malteada, se me tenia que ir por otro lado"_eso iba pensando cuando sintió un dolor muy agudo en la zona occipital de la cabeza.

- ¡QUITA ESA CARA DE IDIOTA, VAS BABEANDO TODO EL CAMINO!- le dijo su padre mientras se iba corriendo hacia su casa

-¡OYE! ¿TE HE DICHO QUE ERES MUY BUEN PADRE?- le pregunto Ichigo disimulando un poco de calma

-NO- le respondiósu padre al mismo tiempo que frenaba con un poco de ilusión en la cara.

- PREGUNTATE POR QUE- le volvió a gritar, pero esta vez corriópara propinarle unos cuantos golpes y uno que otro grito, pero otra vez no se dio cuenta de lo que pensó...

* * *

El titulo de este fic es de la canción "sin ti seria silencio" de Mägo de Oz, muy hermosa la rola, si tienen oportunidad escuchenla n.n

Me dio la nostalgia por esta canción: "Wrathchild (chico furioso)" de Iron maiden, si me inspiro en el proximo capi se sabra por que este nuevo enemigo es peor que Aizen, jojojojo, rezen por que Bruce , Steve y sus chicos me den inspiración, lo de almuerzo y desayuno, pues de donde vengo se consideran lo mismo ya que se consumen al mismo tiempo.

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE


	3. Stranger in a strange land

Gracias a: Kriscia, Aiko 1991, Josefo XZ, PanAmasadoSan, Lynnmaide, Seidaku1988, Gabe Logan por sus reviews que me sirven para saber que la historia no es una porquería y que les esta gustando

Gerardo F: tu simplemente muerete, aunque ayudaste mucho en este cap

Espero que les guste este capi

Bleach no me pertenece, pero me pertenecerá el dia que nigga gane el premio Nobel de literatura, tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las canciones

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Stranger in a strange land"**

Cuando los Kurosaki abandonaron la cafetería, el teléfono celular de Orihime sonó con una melodía muy alegre que indicaba que había recibido un mensaje de texto que decía:

"Lo siento Hime-chan, voy un poco tarde, mi tren se retraso, pero no te preocupes yo llegare a tu apartamento en la tarde, descuida, te prometo que te compensare el desayuno" att: misaki XD

-Cielos, tenia muchas ganas de verla, desde que mi hermano no esta no la he visto, bueno sera mejor que desayune algo y vaya de regreso a mi apartamento ｡Disculpe! Me podria traer un jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mantequilla por favor- le dijo a la misma mesera cincuentona, que anotaba en su libreta de las ordenes. _"Lastima que aqui no tienen mis comidas favoritas, que mal" _pensó

A lo lejos Kyousuke y Aoi observaban a Orihime a la cual le traían lo que ordeno y empezaba a comer tranquilamente

- No le veo nada de impresionante a esta chica, pero si Aizen la llevo a hueco mundo fue por algo, creo que el tenia razón y ella siente algo por el cabeza de zanahoria así es que hará lo que sea por el y por lo que note el tambien, pero no se da cuenta, más facíl no puede ser - se dijo a si mismo el rubio y tratando de pensar en como seguir el plan que ya tenían.

- Lo que reporto Ulquiorra ante Aizen-sama es que ella tiene el poder de rechazar los eventos, si usamos lo que el nos dejo tal vez podríamos revivirlo- le contesto Aoi tratando de no molestar a Kyousuke, lo cual no consiguió

- NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A INSINUAR ESO ME OÍSTE- le dijo en voz alta- no tenemos por que revivirlo, si murió fue por que no fue lo suficientemente inteligente y tampoco tenemos por que enmendar sus errores, si estoy haciendo esto por el es por que le estoy pagando que me libero y me dio el poder que tanto quise además de que si derroto a la sociedad de almas sere el mas poderoso y si tu estas conmigo es por que tu tienes todo lo que nos dejo el y me sirves en el plan- termino de decirle un poco agitado

- Esta bien kyousuke-sama, no volvere a ser tan impertinente- le contesto un poco apenada- sera mejor que yo me retire para que prosiga con lo planeado, ire a pagar, usted quedese hasta que ella salga, yo me encargo de lo demas- le dijo parandose y llendo hacia la salida

- Ya te dije que me trates de tu, si queremos que esto sea creíble, esta bien sal antes y cuidado con cometer un error que eso puede costarnos muy caro- le dijo en forma de despedida

- Si Kyosuke-san- le dijo

- Ya es un progreso, bien ahora a esperar a que ella salga- pensó en voz alta al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a Orihime la cual estaba terminando de ingerir lo que había pedido y se dirigia hacia la salida.

* * *

Kyousuke también salio, iba a unos 10 metros de la pelinaranja,estaba muy atento en los movimientos de ella y tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que la seguía, ella iba a atravesar la calle justo cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo y Orihime no se dio cuenta, un automóvil negro que venia rápido no alcanzo a verla, ella volteo y cerro los ojos esperando el impacto y que al despertar se encontrara con un conocido de la sociedad de almas, sin embargo no ocurrió lo que ella esperaba, al abrir los ojos se encontraba al otro lado de la calle y rodeada por un par de brazos que hubiera jurado se parecían a los de Ichigo, pero al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con un chico rubio muy apuesto, ante lo cual solo atino a ponerse muy roja.

- ¿Te encuentras bien- le pregunto el en un tono muy dulce y una sonrisa que hubiera hecho que cualquiera se derritiera, después se puso de pie todavía con ella en brazos

- Si, muchas gracias...¿Cual es tu nombre?- le pregunto un poco menos roja y mas relajada al ver la sonrisa del chico.

- Yagami Kyousuke, para servirte- le dijo al mismo tiempo que sonreía y la soltaba

- Inoue Orihime, ¡Mucho gusto!- le dijo al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para estrecharla con su salvador

- Un nombre muy hermoso para una chica igualmente hermosa- le respondio al mismo tiempo que besaba su mano y ella nuevamente se ponía roja- Ten mucho cuidado, seria una verdadera lastima que una chica tan bella como tu se lastimara así-_"Viéndola bien esta chica tiene lo suyo, ahora veo una de las razones de Aizen para llevársela, creo que no va a ser tan pesado como creí"_

-No se como agradecerte, me acabas de salvar la vida- le dijo un poco apenada

- No es nada, descuida ¿vienes sola?- le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

- Si, de hecho vivo sola- no sabia por que le había dicho eso, pero es que el le inspiraba mucha confianza, quizá podría ser un violador asesino en serie, no, no podría serlo, no tenia cara de eso- de verdad muchisimas gracias, de verdad no se como pagarte, espero encontrarme contigo otra vez - le dijo a su vez que ella le daba la espalda para ir a su hogar

- Espera un momento, no voy a dejarte ir sola, sobre todo después de ver como casí te atropellan, permiteme acompañarte a tu casa- le dijo muy serio, tomándole una mano y con una cara que indicaba que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta- además ¿no es muy temprano para que te vayas directamente a tu casa aún siendo un día tan bonito?- termino de decir mientras ella lo miraba con asombro

- Tienes razón, pero debo irme a mi casa tengo que arreglarla por que va a venir una amiga que no veo desde hace mucho- le dijo con un deje de tristeza soltándose del agarre y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su casa

- Como te dije antes, no voy a permitir que te vayas sola despues de que casi sales herida, ¿me permite acompañarla, bella señorita?- le dijo al momento que el extendia su brazo para que lo tomara

-C-c-claro Yagami-san- le dijo un poco apenada y tomándolo del brazo ¿que le diría Tatsuki si la viera con un chico como el?

-Por favor dime Kyousuke, me haces sentir como un cuarentón- le dijo el riendo

-N-n-no podría, te acabo de conocer, ¿te parece bien Yagami-kun?- le dijo ya con menos pena pero mas roja

- Me parece perfecto aunque me hubiera gustado mas Kyou-chan- le dijo mientras ella de nuevo enrojecía – ¿Te puedo decir Orihime-san?- le pregunto a lo que ella asintió y ambos caminaron rumbo a la casa de ella mientras se iban conociendo

-Yagami-kun ¿No eres de por aquí verdad?- le pregunto con curiosidad ya que nunca antes lo había visto

- No, nací en Francia, mi padre era ingles y mi madre japonesa, pero mi padre falleció antes de que naciera, y mi madre y yo nos venimos a vivir aquí a japón, pero desafortunadamente ella también falleció hace poco, pero ella tenia una muy buena amiga y vivo con ella aún cuando ella se mudo aquí a Karakura, además de que su hija es como mi hermana- le dijo – mañana ella y yo entraremos al la escuela de aquí, espero que sea una escuela buena y pacifica-

- ¿Cuantos años tienes Yagami-kun?- le pregunto ella para saber si al menos lo podria ver en la escuela

-16 ¿y tu Orihime-san?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Igual, espero que estemos en el mismo salón, seria bueno que conocieras a mis otros amigos, estoy segura de que te caerán bien- culmino viéndolo a la cara y notando que mientras mas lo veía mas apuesto parecía, pero de tanta vergënza se volteaba hacia otro lado

- Pero basta de hablar de mi ¿que hay de ti?- le cuestiono con curiosidad

-Bueno, pues de mis padres no se nada, pero yo tenia un hermano que lo quería como si fuera mi padre, lamentablemente el murió hace ya unos años en un accidente- termino de relatar algo triste

- Oh lo siento mucho, pero no te pongas triste, a nadie le gustaria ver una cara tan bonita como la tuya tan triste- le dijo al mismo tiempo que la tomaba de una mejilla

- Descuida, solo me pongo triste cuando me acuerdo, me alagas mucho- le dijo ella a su vez que cubría su rostro por la pena

- Solo lo hago cuando la persona lo merece, además tu mereces que te alague por el resto de mi vida- le dijo pero al ver la reacción de ella solo rió levemente

- Favor que me haces Yagami-kun- Le respondio avergonzada

- Es muy imbécil aquel que no te lo diga- le afirmo el al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, negaba con la cabeza y se detenía- Ya se como me vas a pagar- le dijo de repente

- ¿C-c-como?- le pregunto ella volviendo a la idea de que el era un violador asesino serial

- Por favor no pienses mal- le dijo el aparentando nerviosismo- en primera quisiera que me aceptaras una invitación para salir, y también que si me harías el honor de escucharme cantar- termino con una sonrisa

- ¡Ah! Era eso, claro que si, me gustaria mucho oirte cantar, ¿tambien tocas algún instrumento?- le pregunto

- Si, la guitarra, el piano y el violín me enseño mi madre desde que era niño, ¿y lo de la invitación?- le pregunto de nuevo

- mmm sera en otra ocasión- le dijo, pero si lo hacia sentía que de alguna manera traicionaba los sentimientos que tenia hacia Ichigo

- Esta bien, pero no creas que siempre aceptare un no por respuesta- le respondío con determinación y emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha hacia el apartamento de Orihime.

* * *

Iban caminando y platicando muy alegremente y de repente ella se detuvo ya que se dio cuenta que pasaba por enfrente de la tienda de Urahara, pero no se detuvo por eso si no por que Kisuke Urahara le grito tal y como lo había hecho Isshin

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto kyousuke al momento que ella se detenia y escuchaba un grito

- ¡ INOUE-SAAAAAN! QUE BUENO VERTEEE- le grito Urahara agitando energicamente la mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda tenia un abanico cubriéndose la boca después de gritar

- ¡Hola Urahara-san- le respondió ella con una sonrisa- ¿como esta?

- Muy bien, gracias por ser tan cortes y preguntar como esta este humilde, guapo y atractivo comerciante- le dijo al mismo tiempo que reía- veo que vienes muy bien acompañada- le dijo con un toque de malicia combinada con curiosidad

- Mucho gusto Yagami Kyousuke- le dijo a Urahara extendiendole la mano

- Mucho gusto Kisuke Urahara, me recuerdas a mi mismo de joven hasta nos parecemos un poco en el nombre, creo que te falto agregar a tu presentación "nuevo novio de Inoue-san"- le dijo estrechándole la mano y solo para ver la reacción de la pelinaranja

- ¿Eh?- exclamo Kyousuke

- S-s-se equivoca Urahara-san, lo que p-p-pasa es que el me salvo de que m-m-me atropellaran y me acompaña a mi apartamento p-p-para que no me ocurra otro accidente- le dijo ella negando con las manos y poniéndose muy roja

- Es que eso parecen, yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan mal pensado, además de que lo estas tomando del brazo- le dijo otra vez incomodando a Orihime- descuida yo te guardo el secretito- termino de decir al mismo tiempo que leguiñaba un ojo y se cubría con su abanico

- Esta bien Urahara san- le dijo ella muy abochornada mientras Kyousuke sonreía

- Por cierto ¿No has visto a Kurosaki-kun?, quería decirle que Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun llegan hoy con muy buenas noticias- le dijo

- Si, lo vi en la mañana estaba con su familia, ¿por que?- le pregunto

- Es que Kuchiki-san llega hoy de la sociedad de almas, para que Kurosakí-san no se preocupe por ella- le dijo

- Si lo veo yo le aviso Urahara-san- le dijo pero con un toque de tristeza

- Gracias ¡Que hermoso día!, lo siento me gustaría seguir charlando pero tengo que seguir supervisando el trabajo de mis empleados, espero que me visites pronto Inoue-san, me agradan tus visitas- le dijo,

- Claro que si Urahara-san, que este bien, cuidese mucho- le dijo ella y a su vez que seguía el camino hacia su apartamento

- Mucho gusto Yagami-san, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar- se despidio el

- El gusto es mio también, hasta luego- le dijo el con una sonrisa y volviendo a emprender el camino en el que iban

- ¿Quien es el, Kisuke?- Le pregunto cierto gato negro que había observado todo desde el techo de la tienda

- Un amigo de Inoue-san, parece muy amable pero hay algo raro en el supongo que tu también lo notaste- le respondió a Yoruichi con un toque de misterio

- Si que no todos los dias vez a un espécimen como el, tiene lo suyo que suerte tiene Orihime- le dijo ella solo para ver la reacción de el

- ¡ESO NO! Me refiero a que el...- no termino por que fue interrumpido

- Parece que no tiene reiatsu, es raro, por que todos tienen aunque sea muy dificil de percibir- termino Yoruichi

- Exacto, quizá tenga que decirle a Abarai-kun que también lo vigile- le dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba a su tienda para seguir con la ardua tarea de supervisar

* * *

- Se ve que el del sombrero te conoce muy bien- pregunto con curiosidad Kyousuke mientras seguía caminando con Orihime de su brazo

- Ah, es que...- tenia que invertar algo que al menos fuera creible- bueno el me conoce desde hace mucho y yo siempre le compro, si eso- termino de decir esperando que el se lo creyera

- Ya veo- le dijo y aparentemente creyéndolo- ¿Ya casí llegamos a donde vives?-

- Si de hecho es aquí- le dijo mientras volteaba hacia su apartamento- En verdad muchas gracias te prometo que te oiré cantar- le dijo

- Eso espero, nos volveremos a encontrar ahora que ya se donde vives cuidate mucho, mira hacia ambos lados al atravesar la calle- le dijo el en forma de despedida

- Lo haré, gracias- le dijo, pero no se esperaba que el se le acercara y le diera un beso en la mejilla a lo cual ella de nuevo se puso roja

- Con esto me cobro Ciao- le dijo el mientras caminaba hacia la calle

- Adiós- dijo Orihime en un susurro mientras se tocaba la mejilla con una mano y con la otra sostenía sus llaves.

" _Lo que me ocurrió hoy siento que ya lo viví, se parece mucho a lo que me paso cuando mi hermano volvió como un hollow, me hubiera encantado que Kurosaki-kun se hubiera comportado como Yagami-kun, se ve que el es muy buena persona, espero volver a verlo, pero me va a dar mucha vergüenza velo a la cara después de lo de hoy" _pensó ella mientras entraba a su casa dispuesta a escombrarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto el caminaba hacia donde se estaba quedando con Aoi cuando sintió una presencia cerca de el, le hablo en voz alta

- Me sorprendio lo del auto, crei que ibamos a utilizar un maleante para que yo llegara a salvarla- le dijo esperando una respuesta

- Lo hice Kyousuke-san, le aseguro que lo del auto no fue cosa mía- le respondió Aoi con desconcierto

- Eso quiere decir que ella es mas distraida de lo que pensé, bueno al menos resulto igual o mejor de lo que planeaba, todavía es muy temprano, vamos a conseguir lo que necesitamos para mañana, preparate Kurosaki Ichigo, mañana empieza tu pesadilla- dijo en voz alta mientras entraba a una casa que estaba cerca de la de Orihime.

* * *

Canción este capitulo: "Stranger in a strange land" de Iron maiden, también es el nombre de un best seller mundial, la letra de esta canción se parece un poco al "pasado" que cree para Kyousuke (Que es una mezcla entre Tamaki Suou del Ouran y Chikage Kazama de hakuouki), lo de la amiga de Orihime, no tiene que ver con la trama.

Hubieron algunas preguntas acerca del capi pasado con respecto a ciertos términos que utilice:

Mica transition: Es un tipo de mica que se obscurece a la luz del sol o de cierto tipo de luz artificial, tiene una especie de capa con partículas de plata para que se obscurezca

Tratamiento antireflejante: Es como una capa que se le aplica a una lente para evitar que la persona que utiliza los lentes se deslumbre con la luz, además de que al ver de frente a ala lente, se pueden ver con claridad los ojos, estas lentes se reconocen ya que se ven un poco verdes o rosas

Signo de Murrphy: Es el dolor que siente el paciente cuando éste realiza una inspiración profunda mientras se realiza una palpación por debajo del reborde costal derecho, debido al contacto entre la vesícula biliar inflamada y la palma de la mano

Colecistitis: es la inflamación de la pared de la vesícula biliar y del revestimiento abdominal circundante, es debida a la presencia de cálculos que es la causa principal de esta enfermedad.

Si tienen dudas con algún termino que haya utilizado en este o en capítulos futuros no duden en preguntar

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE


	4. School

Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, y doblemente gracias a los que dejan reviews

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecerá el día que saquen un karaoke para analfabetas , tampoco los nombres de las canciones que uso

* * *

**Capitulo 4 " School"**

Rukia llego de noche a casa de los Kurosaki, debido a que se quedo otro poco mas con su querido Nii-sama ayudandolo en su elección de una esposa, hecho que ocasionaba que el se mostrara menos frió con ella, eso la alegro mucho. Y lo primero que hizo llegando fue darle la buena nueva a Ichigo a su habitación:

-Ichigo, ¿Que crees?- le pregunto con una sonrisa y con los ojos iluminados

Dijo entrando al cuarto de Ichigo y fue recibida por un efusivo abrazo de un león de peluche con una cruz de Quincy en la parte trasera de su cabeza

-Nee-san ¡que bueno que estas de vuelta!-Le dijo abrazándose al torso de Rukia ante lo cual Kon fue arrojado al suelo con lujo de violencia y después recibió un pisotón de remate que lo dejo inconciente

- ¿Que por fin te vas a largar de mi casa?- le pregunto con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa fingida

- NO por ahora no, aunque cuando me asciendan a vice-capitán te aseguro que lo primero que haré sera irme de aquí-le respondió con un deje de molestia, pero se le paso enseguida cuando recordó el motivo por el cual estaba rebozando de alegría

- Que bien enana, espero que no lo eches a perder, ¿y dime quien es el desesperado que te pidió ser su vice-capitana?- le pregunto de nuevo con malicia

- Nii-sama me lo pidió- le dijo e Ichigo puso una cara que bien valia la pena tener una cámara fotográfica a la mano

- N-n-no puedo creer que el estirado de Byakuya te lo haya pedido ¿Y a el mandril lo van a echar a la calle?- le pregunto ahora si con interés

-No- respondió ella a lo cual Ichigo espero una respuesta como " le van a quitar el puesto y lo van a bajar de rango por andar coqueteando con Inoue"- Lo van a ascender a Capitán- termino Rukia orgullosa de ella y de Renji

Esta vez a Ichigo si estuvo al borde de un paro cardiorespiratorio debido a la incredulidad y es que eso no le ocurriría solo a el si no a cualquiera al que le dieran la noticia, pero esta vez no le diría una broma

- Felicidades enana, tu y ese primate se lo merecen- le dijo ya repuesto de la impresión y al mismo tiempo que le daba un abrazo ante lo cual ella se sorprendiendo ya que no todos los días el cascarrabias, amargado, antisocial, gruñon y demás de Ichigo Kurosaki le reconocía su esfuerzo

- Gracias, pero eso no es todo- le dijo poniendo cara de emoción– ¡Nii-sama se casa!- acabo pero ahora en vez de escuchar una burla o un comentario ácido, Rukia escucho un sonido ahogado como si dejaran caer un costal de papas, al voltear hacia donde se había ido el después de abrazarla solo encontró a un Ichigo tirado en el suelo con la boca abierta al igual que los ojos con una expresón que hubiera asustado a el mismísimo Jack el Destripador y señalando a Rukia con el dedo.

- E-e-e-eso si ya no me lo creo enana no creo que el, que siempre se la pasa encerrado en su oficina y con esa cara de "No me mires que soy mejor que tu" tenga tiempo para preocuparse por el amor ¿o si?- le dijo aún incrédulo e imaginandose a un Byakuya sonrojado, con una sonrisa idiota, con ojos soñadores, suspirando y quitándole los pétalos a una margarita con el ya sabido por todos "me quiere, no me quiere", el tan solo pensarlo ya hacia que le dieran escalofríos en la espina dorsal- ¿Y quien es la pobre mujer que se casa con el tempano de hielo mas serio que una piedra?- pregunto

- ¡Callate! Aunque no lo creas Nii-sama es uno de los hombres shinigamis mas codiciados de la sociedad de almas! incluso tu estas en el top 10, según las encuestas- le dijo defendiendo a su hermano adoptivo y soltando información innecesaria- Nii-sama todavía no ha escogido con quien casarse- le dijo ya mas calmada

- ¿Como que todavía no escoge?- le pregunto pero después analizo lo que le había dicho hace un momento- ¿Y como que yo estoy en el top 10?- le pregunto empezando a sulfurarse

- maldición hable de mas- le respondío- si, la asociación de mujeres shinigami hace una encuesta a la población femenina para escoger al shinigami mas apuesto, Nii-sama siempre ha estado en el primer lugar- le reafirmo- aunque si yo no hiciera parte de las encuestas no lo creería, tu nunca sales de los primeros 10, en vez de enojarte deberías alegrarte, cualquier chica en la sociedad de almas quisiera a un amargado como tu- le dijo en tono de regaño

- ¿Y tu votaste por mi?- le pregunto solo por molestar y con algo de incomodidad

- Claro que no imbécil ni volviendo a morir, yo vote por R...- no termino por que se dio cuenta que soltaría otra vez mas información de la necesaria

- ¿Por quien? ¿Por Renji?- le volvió a preguntar con tono insidioso

- Callate- le dijo ella muy roja.

-Claro que si ibas a decir que votaste por el cara de mono, hasta te pusiste roja- le dijo el con burla

Pero a Rukia se le ocurrió una buena manera de que el olvidara el tema

- Incluso Inoue voto- le dijo encontrando la solución a su dilema

- ¿En serio, y por quien voto?- pregunto Ichigo con genuino interés mientras Rukia pensaba _"ya te tengo"_

- mmm no recuerdo si por Nii-sama, por Renji o por Hisagi, no lo recuerdo, lo mas seguro es que votara por Renji, si creo que voto por el- le dijo y noto que Ichigo fruncia el ceño mas que de costumbre, aunque ella sabia que había votado por Ichigo pero claro que no se lo diria- pero hablando de otro tema, espero que Nii-sama sea feliz con quien elija y que ella lo quiera- termino con un tono soñador

- Si como sea- le dijo el con molestia- que Kami-sama se apiade de la futura esposa de Byakuya, ¿Y no sabes quien va a ser la desafortunada?- volvió a preguntar con curiosidad

- No nadie que se case con Nii-sama sera una desafortunada ¡idiota!, los ancianos del clan le piden que sea una mujer digna de llevar nuestro apellido, cualquiera es candidata creo que incluso Inoue seria candidata, preguntare si quiere ser mi Nee-sama- lo dijo solo en broma pero Ichigo no lo tomo así

-Sera mejor que me duerma ya es algo tarde y mañana es dia de escuela buenas noches, cierras la puerta al salir- le dijo a Rukia con fastidio

- Buenas noches Nee-san- le dijo Kon despertando de la patada de hace un rato

- Buenas noches- le dijo Rukia saliendo algo confundida- creo que no fue buena idea decirle eso, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, el se la pasaría molestándome con lo de Renji, además yo no tengo la culpa de que no se de cuenta lo que siente el tarado- termino y se fue directo a la habitación que compartía con las gemelas

Mientras tanto Ichigo pensaba recostado en su cama: _"Estúpido Renji, ¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?, el es molesto, siempre con esa sonrisa de "las traigo muertas", y esos estúpidos tatuajes, ademas de que siempre anda cerca de Orihime, siempre tomándola de las manos, abrazándola o incluso tomándola de la mejilla a punto de besarla, juro que algún día haré comida para perros con ese primate y luego ese otro imbécil de Byakuya, ¿que se cree? Que puede andar por ahí casándose con la que se le ponga enfrente, no permitiré que se case con MI Orihime además esa maldita enana anda de casamentera ya me las pagara" _y así siguió pensando pestes y métodos de asesinato para Renji, Byakuya y Rukia mientras conciliaba el sueño, sin ponerle atención a lo que pensaba, pero esos pensamientos estaban a punto de cambiar y los insultos mentales, los métodos de tortura, los ceños fruncidos de ahora en adelante serian para otra persona

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y el celular de Rukia sonó pero esperaba que fuera un hollow, pero no era un solo hollow si no que eran mas de cinco pero había otro reiatsu pero no era el de un hollow era uno diferente, muy similar al de un arrancar pero no se sentía tan amenazador, se levanto inmediatamente se comió un soul candy y fue directamente al cuarto de Ichigo el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido y murmurando

-No... me... importa... que... este... mal... maldición... no... puedo... despertarme... no... te... vallas...- decía entre sueños mientras abrazaba una almohada

-¡LEVANTATE ICHIGO!- le grito Rukia al mismo tiempo que le quitaba las cobijas y lo tiraba al suelo

- ¡QUE TE SUCEDE ENANA, ME INTERRUMPISTE JUSTO CUANDO ME IBA A BESAR!- dijo Ichigo muy enojado sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- ¡SI ES UN HOLLOW QUE SE ENCARGUE EL MANDRIL!-

- ¿Que estabas soñando Ichigo?- le pregunto Rukia curiosa

- Nada que te interese enana- le respondió Ichigo abochornado- ¿Que sucede, un nuevo enemigo?- le pregunto para que Rukia olvidara lo que acababa de gritar

- Si, como sea haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada, acabo de detectar un reiatsu muy grande, aunque no se sienta muy amenazador, vamos a revisar, apresurate- Le dijo saliendo por la ventana

- Si, enseguida voy- le dijo Ichigo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su placa de shinigami sustituto en el pecho y salia su alma vestida de shinigami- maldición no puedo seguir soñando con ella así- se dijo a si mismo en voz alta- lo bueno es que no dije su nombre, Rukia no me hubiera dejado en paz con eso por el resto de mi vida, en fin haber que sucede-

Llegaron rápidamente a un parque donde se supone que debería de haber un arrancar o algo similar pero lo unico que encontraron fue a Renji que estaba con el uniforme de shinigami, Ishida que estaba con un pantalón azul y una playera con pequeñas cruces azules, Orihime que estaba con una blusa de tirantes verde y un pantalón corto amarillo (lo cual no paso desapercibido por Ichigo, el cual volteo hacia otro lado cuando la vio y recordó lo que soño) y a Chad el cual estaba con una playera blanca y un pantalón negro, los cuales se encontraban hablando acerca de lo que vieron.

- ¡Renji ¿Que sucede?- pregunto gritando Rukia al llegar con Ichigo detrás

- Rukia que bueno que llegas- dijo el- lo que paso es que aparecieron unos cuantos hollows pero había una presencia como la de un arrancar, pero eso no es lo raro si no que los hollows despues se consumieron en llamas y no quedo ni rastro de ellos además de que enseguida la presencia desapareció- termino de relatar

- Eso si es muy extraño, ya que por lo general un hollow se desintegra- dijo Rukia para si misma

-¿No seria algún shinigami que libero su zanpakuto- pregunto Orihime

- No lo creo Inoue-san, si ese hubiera sido el caso no se hubiera ocultado además de que hubiéramos sentido su reiatsu- le respondió Ishida

- Ishida tiene razón, I-i-noue- hablo Ichigo algo nervioso recordando otra vez lo que hace poco estaba soñando- ¿Pero en serio no vieron nada?- pregunto al azar para olvidar el asunto

- No- respondio Chad- Bueno, alcancé a ver algo, como si alguien se extinguiera en llamas pero no estoy muy seguro- dijo con tono pensativo

- Esto es muy extraño, pero sera mejor que lo dejemos así, a estas horas no podemos ponernos a investigar, además de que no contamos con las pistas suficientes para buscar algo- dijo Rukia pensativa

- Tienes razón Kuchiki-san, además de que en unas horas tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo Orihime bostezando

- Esta bien, Ichigo vamos de vuelta, los veré en la escuela- dijo Rukia a modo de despedida

- Si, yo voy de regreso con Urahara, es tan cruel que es capaz de dejarme sin desayuno solo por salir a estas horas - dijo Renji también retirándose

- Hasta mañana chicos, que des...- dijo Orihime pero fue interrumpida por Rukia

- No es correcto que dejen que se una chica se valla sola a su casa ¿Acaso no son unos caballeros?- dijo Rukia a modo de regaño aunque lo había aprendido en un manga Shojo que acababa de leer

Ichigo estaba por hablar cuando Ishida se ofreció a llevarla junto con Chad, "_por lo menos fueron ellos y no el cara de mono" _pensó con algo de tranquilidad

- Que descansen- dijo ichigo

- ¡Hasta mañana Kurosaki-kun!- grito Orihime ante lo cual ichigo se estrello contra un poste pero disimulo el agudo dolor que sintió y dio gracias que Rukia no se diera cuenta del golpazo que se dio

* * *

Al día siguiente Ichigo se despertó debido a que su padre entro como siempre casi tirando la puerta y armando un drama por nada

- ¡Ichigo hijo mio! ¿Como te sientes hoy?- pregunto con preocupación

- Bien viejo, ¿Oye no sentiste nada en la madrugada?- pregunto para ver si lo ayudaba a saber sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas

- Nope ¿por que?- pregúnto Isshin con una cara de duda

- Olvidalo, sera mejor que me cambie pero antes ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- grito Ichigo sacando a su progenitor a patadas de su cuarto_" Como puede ser semejante idiota uno de los capitanes mas fuertes y respetados de la Sociedad de almas " _se cuestiono mentalmente Ichigo mientras se cambiaba

- Buenos dias Ichi-nii- le saludo Karin al bajar Ichigo de su cuarto- Yuzu dice que ya esta el desayuno en la mesa, apresurate antes de que el viejo arme el drama del desayuno- dijo llendo de nuevo a su habitación

- Esta bien-dijo Ichigo con desgane- Rukia muevete rápido si no quieres llegar tarde- grito desde abajo de las escaleras

-Ya voy- respondió Rukia igualmente gritando

Terminaron de alimentarse y salieron rumbo a la escuela e iban conversando (mas bien discutiendo) respecto a lo que paso en la madrugada de ese día, siguieron sacando sus conclusiones hasta que se encontraron en el camino con Mizuiro y Keigo

-¿Por que me tratas tan mal? Deja de decirme Asano-san- iba lloriqueando Keigo

- ¿Que no también es tu nombre?- Le dijo mientras veía su celular

- Si pero ¿Que acaso ya no somos amigos?- le dijo con ojos de borrego degollado pero su cara cambio cuando volteo y vio a dos personas mas- Ichigoooooo ¿Como estas?- pregunto solo para ser ignorado olimpicamente

- Hola Mizuiro- dijo pasando de largo a Keigo y acercándose a el

- Buenos días Ichigo, Kuchiki-san- dijo ignorando de nuevo a keigo

- Buenos días- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa tan falsa como una moneda de $3 y una risa igualmente falsa

- ¿Como estuvo su fin de semana?- Pregunto Mizuiro solo por seguir ignorando a Keigo

- Nada fuera de lo normal- respondieron al mismo tiempo Rukia e Ichigo aunque fuera mentira- ¿Y el tuyo?- Pregunto Ichigo solo por no dejar

- Pues tampoco, oí que hoy llegaban dos alumnos nuevos a la clase- dijo Mizuiro cambiando el tema

Ichigo se tenso de inmediato ya que casi siempre que llegaba alguien nuevo significaba que aparecería un nuevo enemigo, bueno eso era lo que pasaba ultimamente

- ¿Y no sabes de donde vienen?- pregunto Rukia que también había pensado lo mismo que Ichigo

- No, pero dicen que son nuevos en Karakura- le respondió al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la escuela

- Kurosaki, Mizuiro no es adivina para saber quienes son los nuevos- le reprimio Ishida mientras mizuiro se iba a discutir con Keigo, mas bien al revés

- Pero si yo ni le pregunte fue la enana- respondió Ichigo enojado al mismo tiempo que Rukia le daba un golpe

- Pero Ishida-kun, ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando llega alguien nuevo, ¡Buenos días Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!- les saludo Orihime mientras se acercaba e iban los cuatro hacia su salón- Buenos días Sado-kun, Renji-kun- dijo efusivamente a los dos mencionados

-Hooooola enfermera, Digo Orihime-chan- dijo Renji con una sonrisa picara solo con el propósito de siempre, molestar a Ichigo, Sado solo contesto con "Mph"

De repente vieron a una pelirroja aferrandose a Orihime y gritando

-¡Dime que no es cierto!- lo dijo gritando y llorando como una Magdalena- ¿Como me pudiste hacer eso?- daba hasta lastima verla en ese estado, y todos los presentes me refiero a Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Sado y Tatsuki que se estaba acercándose peligrosamente, pusieron cara de "y a esta loca que diablos le pasa"

- Dejala en paz anormal, ¿de que demonios hablas?- llego Tatsuki a defender a Orihime no sin antes propinarle un golpe

- Hablo de que MI Hime-sama, estaba ayer paseando con un tipo, y lo peor de todo es que lo iba sujetando del brazo y riéndose con el ¿POR QUE HIME-SAMA?- dijo Chizuru ante lo cual "su Hime-sama" se quedo helada y los presentes solo abrieron la boca de la impresión pero solo uno de ellos quisiera que al desgraciado que se atrevió a acercarsele a ella lo mordiera un perro leproso con rabia y que después lo atropellara un tren

* * *

"School" de Nirvana (sip, también me gusta el grunge), me agrada la tonada aunque creo que la letra es demasiado larga(maldición ¿Por que no se puede escribir el sarcasmo?) espero que les guste, se que es poco pero por ahora ando algo ocupada y además de que cierto imbécil se llevo mi computadora T.T

¿Con quien creen que se deba casar a Bya-kun?

¿Que les responderá Orihime a sus amigos y mas que nada a su querido Kurosaki-kun?

¿Quienes participaron en la encuesta de la AMS?

¿Votarían por Komamura? (yo si)

¿Por que no mejor me pongo a escribir el próximo capitulo en vez de preguntarme trivialidades?

¿Quien canta mejor: Paul Di Anno, Bruce Dickinson o Blaze Bayley?

¿Que rayos tiene que ver la ultima pregunta?

¿Alguien se tomara el tiempo de responder las preguntas? (por favor si pueden, please u.u)

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE


	5. The great pretender

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y mas gracias a los que dejan reviews n.n, los que no, vayanse al infierno XD

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecerá el día que Dora la exploradora cante Death metal, tampoco las canciones que uso para este fic

* * *

**Capitulo 5 " The great pretender"**

- ¿Orihime, a que demonios se refiere esta loca?- Pregunto Tatsuki con cara de incredulidad, y no era para menos, pues acababan de decirle que su mejor amiga estaba con alguien, después de que le aseguraba que le gustaba demasiado Ichigo

- L-l-lo que p-p-pasa es que ayer- Orihime trataba de explicarse, aunque no era nada malo pero aún así se sentía mal por no decirle a su amiga- y-y-yo...

- Muy bien pasen todos a sus lugares- dijo entrando la profesora Ochi, salvando a Orihime- les tengo tres sorpresas- dijo muy sonriente

- ¿Cuales?- pregunto toda la clase con desgano

-La primera es que hoy hay examen, la segunda es que quien me responda una de las preguntas que haré queda excento y la tercera es que hoy tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes- termino de decir

- ¿Esas son sorpresas?- dijo Renji en un susurro que la profesora escucho perfectamente, ante lo cual le avento el borrador y solo se escucho un "AUCH"

- Pasen- le dijo a dos personas que estaban en el corredor, afuera del salón, cuando lo hicieron la profesora les dijo que se presentaran

- Me llamo Aoi Shimura, mucho gusto- dijo la chica que había estado observando a Orihime desde hace mucho- espero que nos llevemos muy bien- termino con una sonrisa que a la mayoría de los chicos de la clase los dejo impactados y con un sonrojo adornando sus rostros

- Yo soy Kyousuke Yagami, encantado- dijo y saludando con la mano, hoy llevaba el cabello suelto, por el saludo de el hubo varias reacciones entre los alumnos, la primera por parte de la mayoría de las chicas fue un grito de emoción (entiendase por un KYAAAA) ya que Kyousuke les pareció como un príncipe, la de Orihime, sencillamente estaba al borde del colapso, la pobre no sabia si ponerse roja por recordar el día anterior o simplemente desmayarse por la impresión de encontrárselo ahí mismo, la de Tatsuki simplemente fue de indiferencia hasta que lo observo muy bien y se dejo llevar pero volteo a ver a Orihime y solo con ver su reacción supo que el tenia que ver con lo que la loca de Chizuru hablaba, Rukia ni le presto atención ya que mal dibujaba Chappys en su cuaderno, eso tranquilizo a Renji, por parte de los demás chicos hacían expresiones como "presumido" o "creído", pero los que se llevaban las palmas eran Ichigo e ¿Ishida?, ya que solo lo veían ceñudos, el primero por que desde que entro al salon hubo algo que no le pareció y sintió algo raro en el además de que vio el estado en el que estaba Orihime desde que entro e Ishida por razones desconocidas y que pronto tendría mas para repudiarlo.

- Haber, dejenme ver donde se pueden sentar- dijo la profesora observando todo el salón- Shimura sientate enfrente de Kuchiki y tu Yagami detrás de Ishida- sip, Ishida acababa de anotar el nombre de la maestra a su lista negra- Ahora vienen las preguntas que harán que no hagan el examen, le preguntare a cada uno- dijo la profesora- haber quien me dice ¿quien escribió el hombre invisible?- pregunto y todos se quedaron con una cara que expresaba un clarismo "maldición no estudie" o "demonios, ayer lo vi en un crucigrama"y la mayoría pensó que la profesora quería que todos hicieran examen

Y mientras la profesora le preguntaba a cada uno de los alumnos, Ichigo se concentraba en que cada segundo le cayera mas mal Kyosuke, pero fue interrumpido por luna llamada de atención de la profesora que consistia en lanzarle el cuaderno que tenia en la mano

- Es de Oscar Wilde- respondio Ishida cuando fue su turno y sonrió triunfante

-Nah, estas mal amigo- respondió la profesora y paso a preguntarle a Kyousuke -haber Yagami, responde-

- Fue escrito por H.G. Wells, autor también de La guerra de los mundos- respondió el como si nada

- Correcto, muy bien, estas excento- dijo la profesora- siguiente pregunta ¿ Quien me dice un autor de un libro de Anatomía?- pregunto, viendo de nuevo la cara de desconcierto por parte de los alumnos y mientras Ishida añadia también a Yagami a su lista negra por creerse muy listo, llego el turno de ichigo

- ¿Y bien Kurosaki?- dijo la profesora esperando la respuesta

- Gerad J. Tortora y Sandra Reynolds Grabowsky- dijo Ichigo sin interés alguno y para sorpresa de todos estaba bien

- Esto si es increíble, estas bien Kurosaki- dijo la profesora asombrada, que el respondiera una pregunta que ni siquiera Ishida, Inoue o Kunieda que eran los mejores de su clase pudieron responder, era para anotarse en el libro de Records, era tan asombroso como el ver a Rocky Balboa golpeando a una anciana- Bien creo que ya son todos, para que vean que soy buena gente el examen es el viernes- dijo la profesora pero cuando se disponía a dictar algo sobre historia pero un llamado de la dirección que requería de su asistencia la interrumpió y se retiro por un momento, lo cual provoco que todos los alumnos se levantaran de su lugar y se iban a conversar con sus amigos, un grupo de chicas se le acerco a Aoi y otro grupo a Kyousuke.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Ichigo estaba rodeado por sus "amigos", mas bien por Rukia, Renji, Ishida y Keigo que lo veían como si de un fenómeno de la naturaleza se tratara, le preguntaban que como pudo responder a una pregunta que sonaba algo dificil

- El idiota de mi padre aunque no lo parezca es medico y a veces los leo solo por pasar el rato, además ¿Que no se supone que tu lo sabes todo I-shi-da?- lo dijo solo por fastidiar a el chico de las gafas, el cual bufo indignado y siguió discutiendo con Kurosaki.

Orihime se encontraba en su lugar muy nerviosa ya que nunca se imagino que se encontraría a quien le salvo la vida el dia anterior ahi en su salón, pero lo que le preocubaba era el como le diria a Tatsuki o a los demás el como lo conoció, no era nada fuera de lo normal pero se sentía rara, siguió cavilando hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercaba y casí le da un infarto cuando vio quien era

- Buenos días Orihime-san, me da gusto encontrarte aquí, no creí que fuera a estar en tu misma clase- le dijo muy sonriente Kyousuke mientras algunas chicas se sorprendían de la familiaridad con la que trataba a Orihime

-H-h-hola Yagami-kun, a m-m-mi tambien m-m-me da gusto v-v-verte- dijo en exceso nerviosa, pero no vio que tambien se le acerco Tatsuki

- Hola, no sabia que se conocían- dijo la pelinegra mirando a Kyousuke de arriba a abajo

- ¡T-t-tatsuki-chan!, lo q-q-que pasa es que lo c-c-conocí ayer p-p-por que m-m-me salvo de un accidente- le dijo por fin dando la explicación del por que lo conocía

- ¿Un accidente?- cuestiono Tatsuki- Oh, disculpa, que grosera, me llamo Arizawa Tatsuki, mucho gusto- le dijo presentándose a Kyousuke y le estiro una mano para que la estrecharla

- Mucho gusto, no solo Orihime-san es bella- le dijo el con una sonrisa y besando su mano ante lo cual todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio por que esperaban una respuesta muy agresiva por parte de ella y pensando que el tenia muy mala suerte también que de seguro seria lo ultimo que hiciera, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que ella ni se inmuto, al contrario, un ligero tono rosado invadió las mejillas de ella

- ¿QUE MIRAN?- grito Tatsuki asustando a todos – gracias, bueno, ¿de que tipo de accidente la salvaste?-

- Bueno Arizawa-san, es que ayer esta bella señorita- dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa y viendo a Orihime la cual se puso roja- iba a cruzar la calle pero no vio un automóvil que venia velozmente así que la salve de un horrible accidente, y no pude dejarla irse sola a su casa después- dijo Kyousuke ante lo cual Tatsuki comprendio a lo que Chizuru se refería.

De repente Chizuru fue corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, estaba tratando de golpear a Kyousuke, pero el estaba esquivando sus golpes

-¡TU MALDITO, COMO OSAS ACERCARTE A MI HIME-SAMA, SOBRE TODO DESPUÉS DE AYER!- le recriminaba mientras trataba de darle un golpe a la cara, todos estaban atónitos ya que ella estaba muy molesta, pero de un rápido movimiento el le aplico una llave del brazo derecho lo cual la dejo inmóvil - ¡SUELTAME!- le dijo gritando de nuevo

- Se que no es correcto que le haga esto a una señorita, pero es la única forma de que te calmes- le dijo Kyousuke de lo mas tranquilo y le susurro al oído- además, no entiendo tu desprecio por mi, que yo sepa Orihime-san no tiene nada contigo o muestra interés en ti- le dijo a Chizuru la cual se soleto y se fue derecho a su lugar sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-Eso si que la dejo en shock- dijo Tatsuki volteando hacia donde estaba Chizuru- Me agradas, se la quitaste por al menos unos dias-

- Se que no fue muy amable de mi parte hacerle esa llave, al menos no logro golpearme, tal vez debería disculparme después- dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa mientras Orihime no sabia que decir

-No lo creo Yagami, ya se lo merecía desde hace mucho tiempo esa anormal- le respondió Tatsuki

- Yagami-kun, ¿Shimura-san es la amiga de la que me habías dicho?- pregunto Orihime reincorporándose a la platica

- Oh si, te la presentaría pero esta algo ocupada siendo interrogada por las demás- le respondió el- creo que mejor me voy a mi lugar, no a de tardar mucho la profesora, las veo luego- termino y se fue a su lugar para ser de nuevo bombardeado por preguntas

- ¿Y bien?- le dijo Tatsuki a Orihime

- ¿Que sucede Tatsuki-chan?- pregunto muy desconcertada Orihime

- Como que "que sucede"- le respondió Tatsuki con un deje de molestia- no tuviste la amabilidad de contarme lo que te ocurrió ayer, pudiste haber salido herida- le dijo reprimiendola

- lo siento mucho, pero es que ayer me distraje mucho- le respondio

- Descuida, ¿Te distrajiste o te distrajeron?- pregunto Tatsuki con una ceja levantada y Orihime por enésima vez se ponía color manzana

-!Ahí viene la profesora!- dijo alguien gritando lo que ocasiono que todos se fueran rápidamente a su lugar

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba atónito, pues sabia bien que Tatsuki no dejaba que se le acercara alguien a Orihime, pero lo mas sorprendente era que Orihime le hablara con tanta familiaridad a Kyousuke, pero eso no se quedaría así y mientras la profesora dictaba como loca algo sobre el imperio romano Ichigo seguía cavilando el asunto.

- Vayan a su descanso, cuando regresen, les enseñare el maravilloso mundo de la física- dijo la profesora muy sonriente y saliendo del salón

* * *

Todos salieron del salón era un día muy bonito y se antojaba almorzar afuera, Orihime, Tatsuki y las demás se fueron a sentar debajo de un árbol, pero había ahí alguien de mas, Aoi fue invitada a sentarse con ellas por Michiru.

Chizuru se encontraba sentada con ellas con rostro inexpresivo, pero cuando vio lo voluminoso del cuerpo de Aoi, se repuso de inmediato y fue a abrazarla por detrás como lo hacia con Orihime, al momento un codazo en el esternón y un puñetazo en la nariz la recibieron

- Lo siento muchísimo, perdón, me agarraste desprevenida, es que es mi reflejo golpear cuando alguien me abraza asi- dijo Aoi con cara afligida

- No te disculpes, es mejor que la golpees si no quieres que se te pegue como una lapa- le dijo Tatsuki

- ¿Pero en serio crees que este bien?

- See, la hierba mala nunca muere- le respondió de nuevo Tatsuki restándole importancia al asunto

- Y cuentanos Shimura-san ¿De donde vienes?- pregunto Mahana

- Pues antes vivía en Hokkaido, pero cuando la madre de Kyou-chan murió, nos mudamos a Kyoto, después aquí a karakura- dijo Aoi muy tranquila mientras veía lo que había traído para almorzar- esto no es lo mio, me traje por error lo de el- termino y buscó a alguien con la mirada

- ¿Kyou-chan?- pregunto Tatsuki

- Ese es Yagami-kun, ¿no?- Dijo Orihime mientras comía un bocado de sus especialidades culinarias

- Si, me pregunto donde estará- se dijo Aoi a si misma

- Asano lo invito a almorzar- dijo Ryo mientras pasaba la pagina de un libro sin prestarle mucha atención a las demás

- Bueno ¿Alguien me podría llevar donde almuerzan ellos por favor?- pregunto Aoi

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban sumidos en sus actividades. Sado solo estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, Renji solo comía lo que Orihime le dio, Ishida estaba leyendo un libro de matemáticas, Ichigo igualmente estaba comiendo y Mizuiro estaba como siempre jugando con su celular, cuando Keigo llego platicando muy animadamente a la azotea con Kyousuke

- ¡Hola!- dijo Keigo alegremente siendo ignorado por todos- invite a Yagami a almorzar con nosotros, Yagami, sientete privilegiado- le dijo ya repuesto de ser ignorado

- Hola a todos- dijo el rubio ante lo cual solo le respondieron un apenas audible "hola"

- Te los presento: el alto es Sado, el de los lentes es Ishida, el del celular es Mizuiro, en pelirrojo es Abarai y el amargado es Ichigo- dijo señalando a cada uno

- Oye, yo no estoy amargado- dijo Ichigo aguantando las ganas de mostrarle a Keigo la sociedad de almas por causa de un golpe

- Mucho gusto a todos- dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa

- Igualmente- solo dijo Renji con la boca retacada de comida solo por ser amable, a decir verdad todos se sentían incómodos

- ¿Y sentarme contigo debería de hacerme sentir privilegiado?- Pregunto Kyousuke mientras sacaba su almuerzo y provocando una pequeña risa por parte de todos menos de Keigo- Este no es mi almuerzo- se dijo en voz alta

- ¿Si no es tuyo me lo das?- pregunto Renji que ya se habia acabado su almuerzo

- Abarai, creo que todo lo que comes se te va al espacio donde se supone que debería de estar el cerebro- le recrimino Ishida provocando de nuevo risas

- No creo que pueda dártelo, eso dejaría a Aoi sin alimentos- dijo Kyousuke

- ¿Te refieres a Shimura-san?- pregunto Mizuiro

- ¿Viven juntos?- pregunto también Keigo

- Si - respondió pero antes de que insinuaran otra cosa les dijo- pero vivo con ella por que mi madre y la de ella eran amigas y cuando mi madre murió fui a vivir con ellas- dijo

- Lo lamento- dijo Mizuiro

- Descuida, tendré que buscarla ¿De casualidad no vieron a donde se fue?- justo estaba preguntando cuando la mencionada llego con Orihime

- Kyou-chan, tomaste mi almuerzo, a mi no me gusta el Tamagoyaki- le dijo ella con dulzura

- Si y a mi no me gustan los Onigiris, Orihime-san, espero que hayas tomado nota para cuando te cases conmigo- le dijo el guiñandole el ojo a la pelinaranja la cual se sonrojo en exceso, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Sado y por Ishida los cuales solo voltearon a ver con cara de preocupación a Kurosaki que estaba rechinando los dientes- aunque estaba a punto de regalarlo a Abarai-san- termino señalando al aludido

- Hola- salúdo Aoi a los presentes con una sonrisa la cual dejo impactados a dos de los presentes (Keigo y Renji)

- Hola- respondió Renji, tímido.

- Bueno nos vamos, los veo después- se despidió a Aoi

- Adiós Orihime-san- se despidió Kyousuke

- Yagami, ¿De donde conoces a Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo conteniendo las ganas de gritarle improperios

- La conocí ayer, y me alegro mucho por conocerla, ella estaba a punto de ser atropellada pero la pude salvar y después la acompañe a su casa, ¿Por que Kurosaki-san?- le dijo

- Inoue-san es algo distraida- dijo Ishida

- Cierto- dijo Sado

- No, por nada simple curiosidad- dijo Ichigo tratando de contenerse y apretando los puños

- Creo que me gusta- dijo simplemente Kyuousuke mientras engullía un poco de su almuerzo, pero los demas se quedaron atónitos e Ichigo no supo ni como reaccionar

- Hasta que uno de nosotros lo reconoce- dijo Renji, pero se refería a decir lo que siente abiertamente hacia una persona- sera mejor que nos vayamos al salón- dijo levantandose dirigiéndose hacia la puerta siendo imitado por los demás.

Ichigo no lo podía creer, ahora no solo Renji si no también Yagami, _" Ese imbécil me las pagara, ya vera lamentara haber venido a esta escuela pero ¿__de que me preocupo? Inoue es mi amiga, tal vez me siento asi por que es mi amiga y me preocupa, me siento muy raro" _pensaba no muy convencido mientras caminaba

- ¿También te gusta Orihime-san, Abarai?- pregunto Kyousuke alcanzando a Renji _" si es asi, sera un obstaculo grande para mis planes" _pensó

- No me refiero a eso, pero he de admitir que ella es muy bonita, amable, su sonrisa radiante es sencillamente hermosa pero ella no es la que me quita el sueño, la que lo hace es sencillamente hermosa y orgullosa, eso es lo que me atrae de ella- le respondió algo triste y tan cursi como una canción de Michael Bolton

- Descuida, yo se que algún dia te correspondera- lo reconforto Kyousuke

- Tal vez, pero ya me canse de esperar- le dijo por ultimo Renji alejándose hacia el salón

* * *

"The great pretender" de Queen, lamento si tarde un poco en subirla, este capitulo no me gusto mucho como quedo pero lo escribí una noche después de leer el libro mas espantoso y repugnante que puede haber "los 120 días de sodoma" me pareció horrendo y eso que me gusta el cine gore, en fin yo tengo la culpa por meterme a un curso de literatura, me tardare maximo una semana para subir el siguiente capitulo ya que tengo que leer un libro de anatomía completito. Espero que les guste aunque sea un poco el capi

Nadie respondio mi duda de quien canta mejor ¬¬

¿Que se siente patear a un enano?

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE


	6. Sign

¡VIVA YOOOO! me termine mi libro de anatomía de 2 mil y cacho paginasen 4 dias Yeah!, como regalo de mi para mi, subo el capi 6

Muchisimas gracias a:

**aiko1991 **(owo, me gustan mucho tus fics)

**tifavii **(pienso que al patear a un enano debería de sentirse una gran satisfacción cuando patee uno ¿te aviso?)

**Seidaku1988 **( me alegro mucho que te guste el poco humor que le meto a los capis n.n)

**Danny14-black8 **(me dijiste loca ¬¬*], se que lo estoy pero no necesito en recordatorio XD)

**apauletta **(igual muchas gracias por tus reviews, me alegro que te guste mi fic ^^ también me agradan los tuyos)

**neverdie **(Y aqui esta la contiii)

**HINAGIkU **(viva Mägo de oz, \m/)

**Inoue Kibe Shaolin Shihoin [**Gracias por tu review y por decirme sensei (tal vez no lo merezco T.T), descuida el Quincy acabara con ella de una manera un tanto peculiar, tengo otros fics en mente pero me da flojera escribirlos, lo anotare en la lista de cosas por hacer justo debajo de patear a un enano y a una niña vestida de princesa, tu correo no se ve en tu review hay te dejo los mios: soy_mi_fan_y _mi_idolo hotmail . com o grecia_madfan hotmail . com (obviamente sin los espacios ), el quequiera puede agregarme con gusto, no tengo inconveniente]

Si esta mal escrito alguno de los nics no acepto reclamaciones n.n

Y también gracias a los que leen este fic

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecerá el dia que un emo diga "necesito una talla mas gande de ropa", tampoco las canciones que utilizo para este fic.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 "Sign"**

Después del almuerzo, todos regresaron al salón pero uno de ellos iba con el animo mas bajo que Frodo de rodillas, ya que como se lo había dicho anteriormente a Kyousuke, Renji se estaba cansando de esperarla, a aquella con la que soñaba cada noche, cansado de esperar de una respuesta, aunque el nunca le hubiera dicho claramente a ella sus sentimientos, las acciones que el hacia por ella hablaban perfectamente de la intensidad de ellos , tuvo que pasar muchas cosas entre ellas como que Rukia se fuera lejos de el por que no supo como detenerla o decirle que se quedara junto a el y así pasar años y quizá hasta siglos juntos, el que ella casi muriera dos veces la primera cuando fue condenada a muerte y la segunda cuando fueron a Hueco mundo, se alegro tanto de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y mas aún cuando le dijeron que seria asignado nuevamente a Karakura junto a ella y así recuperar algo del tiempo de calidad como el que pasaban juntos cuando eran niños, pero se estaba engañando a si mismo, la cruel realidad era que las acciones de Rukia decían que ella solo lo veía como a un buen amigo incondicional al que se le puede contar todo sin importar que el por dentro se estuviera destrozando y el tan solo podía responderle con una mascara feliz y con los ojos llenos de tristeza teniendo muy presente que tal vez nunca tendría la respuesta que el tanto anhelaba.

Llego al salón muy cabizbajo y con un semblante serio ya que sus pensamientos lo estaban conduciendo a mandarlo todo al demonio, tal vez ya era tiempo de darse por vencido y dejar de ladrarle a la estrella, tendría que contárselo alguien que lo entendiera, pero por ahora tenia que concentrarse en no denotar su pesar, mientras solo una persona se percataba de su estado de animo

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, y todos se fueron directo hacia sus hogares menos Renji, que se fue a sentarse en una banca en el parque, no tenia ganas de ir con Urahara para que lo explotara laboral mente, pensaba una y otra vez ¿por que le de repente se puso a pensar en desistir con Rukia? Fácil, tan solo escuchar a otra persona decir abiertamente lo que siente lo puso a pensar en lo cobarde que había sido a la hora de decir lo que sentía, pero no era cobardía si no miedo, al rechazo, miedo al arruinar la amistad que tanto le costo entablar de nuevo, en definitiva solo tenia que hacerse a la idea de verse a si mismo solo como el amigo y no como algo mas, entonces ese fue el momento en el que se quebró, se dejo llevar por el llanto, solo dejo correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas y no se las limpiaría ya que seria como borrar los recuerdos que tanto apreciaba, solamente inclino la cabeza en señal de derrota y espero a que pasara el tiempo.

Vio que unos pies que caminaban con ligereza se le acercaban y escucho una dulce voz que reconocería donde fuera

-¿Que sucede Renji-kun, estas bien?-pregunto Inoue Orihime con cara de preocupación y con bolsas de un supermercado en los brazos

- Hola, no pasa nada y eso es lo que me lleva a estar así, ademas no estoy muy bien que digamos- contesto el vagamente

- Estas así desde la escuela- le dijo ella sentándose junto a Renji y colocando sus bolsas a un lado -vi que regresaste sin ánimos del receso, no me gusta ver a mis amigos así- le dijo

- Tu debes de comprenderme, tu estas enamorada de Ichigo- le dijo viéndola de lado ante lo cual ella solo se puso roja

-¿C-c-como lo sabes?- le pregunto en exceso nerviosa mas no negandolo

- Solo lo se- le respondió el sin mirarla- lo que sucede es que me rindo, el que se enamora pierde- dijo con un deje de tristeza

- ¿De que te rindes Renji-kun?- pregunto ella preocupada

- Me rindo de el querer intentar algo mas con Rukia, solo me ve como a un amigo, ademas soy un cobarde, no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento, a sostenerla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto pienso en ella y cuanto me hace falta- dijo Renji conteniendo las lágrimas

- Pero si no le dices jamas sabrás la respuesta- le respondió Orihime

- Ya la conozco, ademas tu debes de sentirte como yo, me siento tan mal de ver como se pone tan feliz al venir aquí al mundo real y estar con Ichigo, se que ella se siente feliz con su compañía y no es de dudarse el nunca le a dado la espalda ademas yo fui un canalla con ella cuando la iban a ejecutar, tal vez no me necesita, ¿acaso no te has sentido algunas vez así- le pregunto

- Seria una mentirosa si te dijera que no, pero una vez Rangiku-san me dijo, que también el me necesita a mi, que nos necesita a Kuchiki-san y a mi, Kuchiki-san te necesita tanto a ti como a Kurosaki-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa triste recordando lo que sentía en esa platica

- En ese aspecto tienes razón, pero ya decidí que la dejare ir de nuevo, de ahora en adelante ella solo sera mi amiga y no esperare nada mas ya no soportaría mas- le dijo tristemente

- Si esa es tu decisión, yo te apoyare y estaré ahí por si cambias de opinión- le dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante

- Gracias, seria mas fácil si me hubiera enamorado de ti, es mas sencillo hablar contigo- le dijo y las mejillas de ella se inundaron de rojo

-Pero yo estoy enamorada de Kurosaki-kun y creo que te rechazaría- le dijo ella en un ligero tono de broma

-Creo que debí saberlo, solo no esperes mucho tiempo para decirle lo que sientes o acabaras como yo- le dijo con otra sonrisa triste

- Pero aun puedes decirle- le respondió Orihime

- No lo creo, arruinaría la amistad, además si así lo hiciera no puedo obligarla a corresponderme, ese es mi miedo y por eso la dejare ir- le dijo serio

- Entonces yo tampoco debería decirle a Kurosaki-kun, la verdad es que no estoy segura si el sienta lo mismo que yo, además como dices eso arruinaría la amistad- le dijo ella pensativa

"_Si supieras que se muere de rabia cuando alguien se te acerca mas bien cuando me acerco a ti, parece que en cualquier momento me va a arrancar la cabeza, debería decirte pero el es tan idiota que lo negaría todo y te destrozaría el corazón, lo lamento mucho, tendrás esperar a que Ichigo algún día se de cuenta" _pensó Renji

- La vida te da sorpresas, tómame como ejemplo no cometas mis errores, vamos te acompaño a tu casa, se esta haciendo tarde y no es correcto que deje a una dama irse sola a su casa- le dijo tratando de imitar lo que había dicho Rukia la madrugada anterior

- No es necesario, pero gracias- le dijo ella pero Renji ya estaba cargando sus bolsas del supermercado caminando rumbo a su casa

- No es nada, ya me has ayudado hoy además necesitaba estar con alguien que me entendiera, gracias- le dijo Renji mientras seguía caminando

- Eso hacen los amigos Renji-kun- le respondió ella y lo abrazó

- Si, claro, amigos- susurro el al mismo tiempo que le correspondía el abrazo, pensando en esa palabra que le hacia sentir dolor pero a la vez le alegraba por que al ser su amigo podía estar cerca de aquella persona que a sus ojos era inalcanzable

De repente se separaron de su abrazo por que una luz brillante centelleo de repente y ahí estaba Urahara con cámara en mano y sonriendo despreocupado

-Vaya, vaya, que escena tan conmovedora, ahora me explico por que te tardaste tanto en ir a la tienda Abarai-san, estas muy bien acompañado e Inoue-san ¿No crees que cambias muy rápido de novio?- dijo Urahara Kisuke mal interpretando las cosas y guardándose una cámara instantánea que había traído para inculpar a Renji por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y después chantajearlo y conseguir que trabajara gratis

- Urahara-san que gusto verlo de nuevo- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

- Igualmente Inoue-san, creo que enmarcare esta foto- dijo a su vez que mostraba el pequeño cuadrito de papel en el que se mostraba el abrazo que se habían dado.

-¿Pero para que nos tomo esa foto?- pregunto Renji ya sospechando del chantaje

- ¿Que acaso este atractivo comerciante no puede tener fotos de sus sirvi...digo amigos?- pregunto Urahara con una sonrisa

- Claaaaro- dijo Renji no creyendole a Urahara- Voy a acompañarla a a su casa y regreso- le informo

- Esta bien, pero en serio Inoue-san estaba mejor el modelo que traías ayer, el modelo de hoy ya esta un poco ajetreado- le dijo el del sombrero a Orihime con intención de molestar a el pelirrojo

- N-n-no es lo q-q-que usted piensa Urahara-san- le dijo ella recordando el día anterior- ayer solo Yagami-kun me acompaño a mi casa y Renji-kun y yo solo somos amigos- dijo

- Ya vera quien es el ajetreado- dijo Renji amenazando el golpear a Urahara, pero lo reconsidero y esa acción tal vez traería como consecuencia el dejarlo sin comer por una semana

-Como sea, no te quedes por ahí Abarai-san acompañando a Inoue-san, tienes que acomodar las cajas que llegaron hoy a la tienda- le dijo- Hasta luego Inoue-san, siempre es un gusto verte- se despidió Urahara

- Hasta luego Urahara-san que este bien- dijo Orihime despidiendose con la mano al mismo tiempo que caminaba junto a Renji

Urahara se quedo parado con la fotografia en mano, mirándola y diciendo en voz alta

_-_me pregunto quien se molestara mas al ver esta fotografía, ¿Kurosaki-kun o Kuchiki-san?, Tu que opinas Yoruichi-san ¿apostamos? - dijo volteando a ver a un gato negro que lo acompañaba

- Yo apuesto a que Ichigo tratara de darte un puñetazo cuando la vea te exigirá que le digas cuando y donde la tomaste- respondió ella

- Eso es mas que obvio, creo que Kuchiki-san solamente se molestara y se desquitara con el que se encuentre a su paso, mejor no apostemos si ya sabemos lo que va a pasar, pero debí de tomar dos para comparar quien se enoja mas- dijo Urahara por ultimo y se fue a su tienda seguido por Yoruichi

* * *

- ¿A que se refería Urahara-san con eso de el modelo de ayer?- Dijo Renji para romper el silencio en el que iban

- Ah, eso, es que ayer Yagami-kun me salvo antes de que me atropellaran y después me acompaño a mi casa pero Urahara-san nos vio y pensó lo mismo que contigo- dijo Orihime

- Ya entiendo, ¿y que piensas de Yagami?- pregunto Renji al recordar lo que había dicho Kyousuke a la hora del almuerzo

- Me parece que es muy buena persona, muy amable, caballeroso además de que es muy apuesto y atractivo- respondió ella sin pensar el estar enamorada de Ichigo no le impedia ver el resto de menú

- ¿Apuesto, atractivo?- dijo el con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada ante lo cual ella se puso nerviosa- Solo bromeo, de nuevo gracias necesitaba hablar con alguien que me comprendiera- le dijo el

- De nada Renji-kun, de hecho yo también me sentí un poco mejor y ahora no dudare en decirle a Kurosaki-kun lo que siento- dijo ella

- ¿Aquí vives no?- pregunto el

- Si, gracias por acompañarme, mañana llevare para el receso un poco de arroz con natto y un pastel de chocolate con zanahoria- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

- Que bien, te veo mañana, que descanses- se despidió Renji mientras caminaba de regreso a la tienda de Urahara y pensando _"me pregunto que le vio al amargado y cascarrabias de Ichigo"_

- Igualmente Renji-kun, hasta mañana- dijo ella entrando a su apartamento

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Orihime se despertó como de costumbre en un día escolar, hizo la rutina ya acostumbrada que consistía en bañarse, ponerse su uniforme, peinarse y comer algo antes de salir rumbo a la escuela, iba caminando cuando a unos metros en frente de ella se encontró a dos personas conocidas que iban platicando, les saludo animadamente

- Buenos días Yagami-kun, Shimura-san, no sabia que vivían por aquí cerca- les dijo

- Buenos días Inoue-san- respondió Aoi

- Hola Orihime-san, si vivimos cerca de aquí, por lo que recuerdo muy cerca de tu casa- dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa

- Que bien, tal vez un día pase a visitarlos- dijo Orihime sonriendo

- Claro, cuando gustes Inoue-san- dijo Aoi- ¡Cielos!, olvide mi cuaderno de historia y el de física, tengo algo de tiempo, Kyou-chan, adelantate por favor yo llegare después- dijo ella y salio corriendo de regreso a su casa

- Esta bien- apenas le alcanzo a decir el- que distraída, espero que no se le haga tarde- dijo _"Muy bien hecho Aoi, siento cerca el reiatsu de alguien, tal vez así nos vean juntos, esto sera beneficioso para el plan"_ pensó

- Yagami-kun, ¿No deberíamos esperarla?- pregunto Orihime

- No lo creo además me la debe por apresurarme tanto ayer ya ni terminarme mi café pude- respondió Kyousuke- Así es que ¿Me permite escoltarla a la escuela, bella señorita?- pregunto el al mismo tiempo que hacia una leve inclinación como si de una princesa se tratara

- C-c-claro- dijo ella apenada

Iban caminando y ella le contaba acerca de una película que vio en la noche que trataba acerca de un ex-militar al cual le secuestraban a su esposa y peleaba con el que se le pusiera en frente cuando de repente Kyousuke vio a alguien

- ¿Que no son esos Kurosaki-san y Kuchiki-san?- dijo el y Orihime palideció pero no se aparto del lado de Kyousuke- Vayamos a saludarlos- diciendo esto apresuro el paso pero antes la tomo de la mano

Ya cuando estuvieron cerca, a Orihime le empezaron a temblar las piernas pero por alguna extraña razón no se podia soltar de el rubio, el que a su vez saludaba a ambos

- Buenos días Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san- dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Yagami-san- dijo Rukia y después volteo, pero necesitaba un golpe para creer lo que sus ojos veían- B-b-buenos días Inoue- dijo ella algo incrédula

Ichigo por su parte ni puso atención a lo que decían hasta que escucho "Inoue", volteo hacia la aludida pero la mandíbula se le desencajo del resto del cráneo por que vio a "su" Orihime tomando de la mano a otro y solo pudo decir en un susurro "buenos días"

- B-b-buenos días K-k-kuchiki-san, K-k-kurosaki-kun- dijo la pobre de Orihime sin saber donde esconder la cabeza

- Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarlos JUNTOS, no me lo esperaba- Dijo Rukia ya repuesta de la sorpresa

- E-e-esque da la casualidad que Yagami-kun y Shimura-san v-v-viven cerca de mi apartamento, y m-m-me los encontré en el camino- respondió Orihime

- Ya veo, ¿y Shimura-san?- pregunto Rukia, ya que el encontrarlos juntos estaba algo raro

- Se tuvo que regresar por que olvido unos cuadernos- respondió Kyosuke

- Mmm, ¿de pura casualidad no han visto a Renji?- pregunto solo para cambiar el tema, pero se le hizo raro el comportamiento que había tenido el pelirrojo el día anterior ya que estaba muy serio

Y así siguieron preguntándose trivialidades mientras Ichigo solo caminaba por inercia, ya que el ver a Orihime tomando de la mano a Kyousuke lo había dejado como zombie, en su interior solo quería cortarle el brazo completo a Yagami con Zangetsu y masacrarlo hasta que pidiera piedad, y de repente se dio una cachetada mental y pensó

" _Que demonios me pasa, siento como si tuviera un dragón en el estomago, mierda, creo que todavía me siento mal, pero aun así quiero matar a Yagami, ¿Que sucede conmigo?"_

Y así siguió preguntándose el por que se sentía mal aunque tuviera la respuesta enfrente, pero se distrajo cuando escucho a alguien saludarlos

- Hola a todos- dijo Tatsuki mirando a todos, sonriendole con complicidad a Orihime, viendo la sonrisa en la cara de Kyousuke, la cara de desconcierto de Rukia y notando la cara de pocos amigos de Ichigo- Oye Kuchiki, necesito hablar contigo en el receso ¿puedes?- dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia

- Claro- respondió ella desconcertada

* * *

"Sign" de flow aunque al escuchar su fandub al español "la señal" interpretado por Mago rey se acopla mas a este capi, me costo un ovario escribir este capitulo ya que lo escribí con una sola mano debido a un accidente que dios, ala, buda, Chuck Norris o Aizen bendigan al que invento el corrector ortográfico, espero que les guste, por si quieren saber como es Kyousuke, en mi profile puse una imagen de Chikage-sama *¬*, solo que el es rubio y con los ojos como Tamaki del Ouran n.n

MALDITO ICHIGO, CUMPLIÓ EL SUEÑO DE TODO METALERO: MATAR A UN EMO XD

QUE LA FUERZA LOS(AS) ACOMPAÑE


	7. Under pressure

HOLA!

Gracias a los que se pasan por aca a leer el fic, y muchisimas gracias a los que dejan reviews ^^, en verdad muchas gracias

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecera el dia en que un emo diga a otro emo "no sea chillon, aguantese como los machos" , tampoco las canciones que utilizo para este fic

* * *

**Capitulo 7 " Under pressure"**

Al llegar a la escuela Orihime se pudo soltar de su agarre, ya que se distrajo por saludar a Ishida y a Sado, pero le desconcertó por completo el que Tatsuki quisiera hablar con Rukia, tal vez no se llevaban mal pero no eran muy cercanas que digamos, tal vez Tatsuki le diría de que hablaron después, lo que le preocupaba a Orihime de verdad era el por que al tomar a Kyousuke de la mano sintió como si un reiatsu muy fuerte y denso se apoderara de ella y la inmovilizara o era que ningún chico la había tomado de la mano tan gentilmente como lo había hecho el, mas bien nadie que ella recordara la había hecho sentir tan nerviosa con solo unas palabras, ni siquiera Ichigo...

- Pasen todos a sus lugares- dijo la profesora entrando al salón- les tengo dos noticias- les dijo

- ¿Cuales?- preguntaron todos los alumnos a coro con desgane

- Que el examen va a ser de una sola pregunta, que va a ser hoy a y ademas va a ser oral- les dijo muy sonriente y todos los alumnos se pusieron tensos

- Esas son tres noticias- dijo en un susurro Renji y de nuevo recibio como respuesta un golpe en la cara cortesía de la profesora

- Pero profesora ¿por que decidió que haría hoy el examen?- pregunto Ishida hablando por todos

- Por que el viernes no hay clases y es mejor que lo adelante así tendré tiempo de calificarlos a todos- le respondió- muy bien como Kurosaki y Yagami exentaron tienen automáticamente 10, así es que si quieren se pueden retirar hasta el receso en lo que evaluó a sus compañeros- les dijo en un tono que parecía que casi los estaba corriendo del aula

- Esta bien- Dijeron Ichigo y Kyousuke al mismo tiempo para desgracia de el primero y también se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo saliendo al pasillo todavía alcanzando a escuchar a la profesora llamando a su primera victima

Ichigo se encamino hacia la azotea seguido de Kyousuke el cual iba con una cara de "te miento la madre con una sonrisa" según Ichigo, y con un libro en mano

- Kurosaki-san ¿Te importa si voy contigo a la azotea? Es que me gustaría un lugar tranquilo para leer- le dijo el rubio

- ¿Por que no mejor vas a la biblioteca?- le respondió Ichigo tratando de no sonar grosero lo cual no consiguió

- La verdad es que me gusta el aire fresco y en la biblioteca creo que no se consigue un ambiente tan ameno como aquí arriba- le dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que llegaban a la parte mas alta de la escuela

- Como quieras- le respondió Ichigo

Y se sentaron uno lejos del otro sumidos en un incomodo silencio por una hora hasta que a Ichigo se le ocurrió preguntarle a Kyousuke de donde rayos había salido

- ¿De donde eres Yagami?- pregunto Ichigo soltando la pregunta de repente

- De Francia- le respondió secamente debido a que estaba concentrado en su lectura

- ¿Y que haces aqui en Karakura?- le pregunto de nuevo Ichigo

- Vine por que la madre de Aoi quería un lugar tranquilo para vivir, ademas dice que no es bueno el ambiente que hay en Kyoto para mi desarrollo - dijo -supongo que tu has vivido aquí desde que naciste- le dijo en un tono de afirmación

- Si, y espero seguir haciéndolo- le respondió Ichigo - ¿Y tienes familia?- le pregunto de nuevo

- No, mi madre era hija única y no se nada de la familia de mi padre, la única familia que me queda son Aoi y su madre, ¿ Y tu Kurosaki-san, tienes familia?- le pregunto

- Si, dos hermanas y un idiota que dice ser mi padre- le respondió ya menos tenso

- ¿ Y tu madre?- le pregunto Kyousuke

Ante esta pregunta Ichigo se puso tenso ya que solo Rukia se había atrevido a preguntarle ese tema que casi era un tabú para el, ninguno de sus otros amigos le había preguntado ni le preguntara por ese tema

- Murió por mi culpa cuando era niño- le respondió solamente sin ninguna otra explicación

- Lo siento- le dijo el rubio

- No tienes por que hacerlo, tu no la mataste, ¿Y la tuya?- pregunto de vuelta el pelinaranja

- Igualmente murió por mi culpa hace 3 años- dijo el rubio simulando tristeza

- ¿Como que por tu culpa?- pregunto Ichigo ahora si con leve interés

- Si, ella murió por salvarme de un accidente, yo quería ayudar a una señora que venia con una niña cruzando la calle, la niña se soltó del agarre de su madre y yo fui por la niña pero no me di cuenta que venia un autobús, cuando sentí que me empujaron, mi madre recibió el impacto, pero lo mas extraño era que la niña que se supone yo sostenía desapareció, cuando llevaron a mi madre al hospital todavía alcance a despedirme de ella y me dijo que yo solo me lance a la calle solo por que si y que ella nunca vio a ninguna señora, como lamento no haberme fijado de eso, siempre me culpaba de ese incidente pero la madre de Aoi me dijo que si yo me culpaba solo lastimaba a los que me rodeaban ademas mi madre murió por salvarme y eso me hace sentir tan feliz y tan afortunado de haber tenido a una madre tan amorosa que dio su vida por mi- termino de relatar con una sonrisa _"Valió la pena haber investigado tu pasado"_ pensó

Ichigo pensaba que era casi lo que le paso a el, era muy escalofriante encontrar a alguien que hubiera pasado casi lo mismo que el, ¿Coincidencia o destino?

- Vaya, a mi me ocurrió algo similar cuando mi madre falleció, lo siento- le dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado

- Como dices Kurosaki-san, no es tu culpa- le respondió

Al shinigami sustituto se le ocurrió que tal vez Kyousuke también vea a los espíritus y hasta a los propios shinigamis, tal vez lo tomaría por un loco pero tenia que preguntarle

- ¿Y alguna vez has visto fantasmas o algo parecido?- pregunto Ichigo con recelo

- No, mi madre decía que si trataba de verlos no se irían en paz nunca ¿Por que?- le respondió

- No, por nada simple curiosidad, es que aquí en Karakura dicen que hay personas que los ven- mintió Ichigo

- Aquí en Karakura hay personas muy curiosas- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa Kyousuke- ¿desde cuando conoces a Orihime-san?- pregunto el provocando que a Ichigo casi se le salieran lo ojos por causa de la pregunta

- La conozco desde que murió su hermano, pero nos hicimos amigos ya que entramos aquí al instituto, ¿Por que?- esto ya parecía un interrogatorio de cárcel

- Solo pregunto- le respondió- es que me hablo de todos ustedes- le dijo

-Ahhh, ¿no sabes cuanto falta para el receso?- le pregunto Ichigo para cambiar el tema

- Falta hora y media- le respondió Kyousuke mirando su reloj- ¿Y que haces en tu tiempo libre Kurosaki-san?- y otra vez empezaba el interrogatorio

- Pues solo escucho música y una que otra vez toco la guitarra- le respondió, no era tan idiota como para responderle "soy un shinigami sustituto y me dedico a matar hollows, ademas de que recientemente tuve una batalla muy larga para evitar que Karakura desapareciera"- ¿y tu que haces?- le pregunto, lo que hay que hacer para no aburrirse

- Toco el piano o me pongo a jugar video juegos, ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?- parecía chismografo

- 15 de julio ¿y el tuyo?- se esta volviendo algo tedioso

- 27 de mayo ¿ te pintas el cabello?- pregunto Kyousuke

- No, es natural ¿Acaso tu te lo pintas de Rubio?- le contesto Ichigo

- No, también es natural- respondió

- ¿Practicas algún deporte Yagami?- y se esta haciendo mas tedioso

- Si, un poco de baloncesto y esgrima ¿y tu?- la hora y media se estaba haciendo eterna

- Un poco de todo ¿que música te gusta?- respondió Ichigo

- Mm pues la música clásica y el Rock ¿ y a ti?- pregunto

- Igual, el Rock, un poco de heavy metal ¿Cuanto mides?- dijo Ichigo

- 1.80 ¿ Y tu?- le pregunto de vuelta Kyousuke

- 1.75, cinco centímetros menos...

Y así siguieron preguntándose varias cosas como: ¿de que numero de zapato calzas? O ¿cual es tu color favorito?, si seguían así se conocerían uno al otro mejor que si mismos, e interrumpieron las preguntas cuando llegaron Ishida y Renji a acompañarlos

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Renji conteniendo la risa ya que escucho la ultima pegunta que era algo ridícula: ¿Que acaso no odias el color rosa?

- Pasando el tiempo, pero eso debería de preguntar yo- le respondió Ichigo

- Ya es receso Kurosaki ademas puedo ir a donde me plazca, la escuela es muy grande- le respondió Ishida sacando un sándwich

-Si, y la profesora se sintió muy caritativa y nos dejo salir dos minutos antes- dijo Renji empezando a embutirse lo que Orihime le dio

- ¿Donde están Mizuiro y Keigo?- pregunto Ichigo

- No lo se, no soy su niñera -respondió Ishida

- Como sea voy a comprar algo, ¿Vienes Yagami?- pregunto Ichigo y a los otros dos presentes se les fue la comida por el camino viejo (entiéndase por la vía respiratoria) ya que el día anterior, incluso en la mañana parecía odiar a Kyousuke

- Esta bien, de paso voy a buscar a Aoi- le respondió levantándose junto con Ichigo y saliendo rumbo a las escaleras

- Ishida, por favor dime que las extrañas combinaciones de Orihime-chan me están empezando a causar daño cerebral- le dijo Renji dejando de masticar y todavía con la comida en la boca

- No lo creo yo también, lo escuche, que raro, Kurosaki es muy arisco y a Yagami lo trato mejor que a alguno de nosotros, como sea, sigo insistiendo en que hay algo que no me agrada mucho en Yagami- le dijo Ishida tomando un poco de jugo, pero volteo hacia abajo y vio algo inusual- ahora regreso, olvide hacer algo- dijo al momento que se levantaba

- Claro- dijo Renji sacando mas comida

* * *

Mientras tanto Rukia y Tatsuki lograron "huir" con la excusa de que iban a comprar algo ya que por desgracia ninguna había traído almuerzo, Tatsuki agradecía que Renji tuviera un estomago sin fondo, se sentaron debajo de un arbol

- ¿Y de que querías hablar Arizawa?- pregunto Rukia

- Lo diré claramente, ¿Que rayos le esta pasando a Ichigo- le pregunto muy directamente

- ¿A cual de los aspectos te refieres?, ¿A que el se comporta como idiota en frente de Inoue o que quiere matar a Renji o a Yagami solo por acercarcele?- Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa y Tatsuki rió

- A mi también me preocupa Ichigo, bueno ambos- dijo Tatsuki

- Si, creo que solo ese idiota no se da cuenta de lo que siente- dijo Rukia recargándose en el arbol- Y se que Inoue no se atreverá a decirle a no ser que le demos un empujón, pero si le dice temo que Ichigo la lastime- dijo pensativa

- Eso mismo estaba pensando, los dos son mis mejores amigos y no me gustaría que terminaran mal, tu debes de saber desde cuando el idiota de Ichigo se fijo en Orihime- le pregunto

- Mm, creo que fue despues de la fiesta que hizo la sociedad de almas despues de la guerra, creo que desde ahí se fijo en ella, pero pudo haber sido tambien durante la reunión en el departamento de ella o...- no termino de decir Rukia ya que fue interrumpida

- Como sea, el caso es que te quería pedir ayuda- le dijo

- ¿Quieres que los ayudemos?- pregunto Rukia

- Si, pero también a Yagami parece que le gusta Orihime, y no se pero me da la sensación de que el si iría muy enserió con ella, y la verdad es que creo que Orihime debería de salir con otras personas para definir bien lo que siente por Ichigo- dijo Tatsuki seria

- Pues tal vez tengas razón pero ¿no crees que Ichigo se sienta herido?- dijo Rukia

- Mas bien creo que eso lo ayudaría a saberlo mejor, pero por eso quiero que me ayudes- le dijo con determinación Tatsuki

- Esta bien, pero con una condición- dijo Rukia

-¿Cual?- pregunto

-Que hagamos enojar a Ichigo lo mas que se pueda por las que me debe- dijo Rukia

- Trato hecho, sabes algo Kuchiki, creo que con esto nos haremos buenas amigas- dijo Tatsuki sonriendo y extendiendo la mano

-Yo también lo creo Arizawa- dijo Rukia estrechando la mano de Tatsuki

- Y yo creo que no deberían jugar a ser cupido- dijo Ishida saliendo detrás del árbol

- ¡ISHIDA!, ¿desde cuando estas escuchando?- pregunto Rukia

- Creo que desde que describiste perfectamente la actitud de Kurosaki enfrente de Inoue-san- dijo el pelinegro acomodándose como acostumbra las gafas y recargándose en el árbol

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto Tatsuki

- Nada- respondió simplemente el

- ¿Entonces por que viniste?- pregunto Rukia

- Es que es raro que verlas juntas y queria saber que hacian o que tramaban- le respondió Ishida

- No me digas que creiste que haciamos otro tipo de cosas, no sabia que te gustara el yuri Ishida, yo creia que entre todos eras el mas decente, ya no hay moral- dijo Tatsuki negando con la cabeza

-¡NO!, no soy un pervertido- dijo el empezando a arrepentirse de haber revelado que las escucho y a ponerse de mil colores- me refería a que con el carácter de las dos no podían estar tramando algo bueno- dijo

- Vaya, pero creo que ahora que nos escuchaste tendremos que asegurarnos que no digas nada ¿No lo crees, Arizawa?- dijo Rukia sonriendo y cruzando los brazos

- Por supuesto Kuchiki, ¿Pero que podemos hacer para que no digas nada, I-SHI-DA?- pregunto Tatsuki igualmente sonriendo y las dos se acercaron peligrosamente a el- Tal vez deberíamos golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia- dijo tronándose los nudillos

- O tal vez podríamos sacarle provecho y que nos ayude todo por meterse donde no lo llaman- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Maldición, yo y mi maldita curiosidad- se recrimino a si mismo Ishida- ¿Pero, se supone que yo soy el que las debería chantajear? Ya que yo fui el que las escucho- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

- Tal vez pero ¿Acaso no conoces lo poderosa que es la voluntad de una mujer?- le dijo Tatsuki- tu sabes bien que en esta escuela los rumores corren muuuuy rápido, asi es que se me puede salir por accidente que nos estabas espiando mientras nos cambiabamos, nadie desconfiaria de la capitana de judo, una cara afligida y unas cuantas lagrimas, ¿que opinas?- le dijo

- No te atreverías Arizawa ademas quien ¿desconfiaria de mi?, yo que tengo el mejor promedio de toda la escuela- le dijo el retándola

- Tienes razón Ishida-kun, la verdad es que yo quedaria avergonzada en frente de todos, no se ni por que pense en eso, lo lamento mucho, es que crei que tu eras diferente, un verdadero caballero y tal vez podrias ayudarnos, pero creo que me equivoque, disculpame por pensar eso- dijo Tatsuki ocultando su rostro entre las manos y empezando a llorar y Rukia la abrazo para consolarla pero en sus adentros pensaba_ "Arizawa es muy buena actriz"_

- Esta bien, lo siento, sere un caballero y las ayudare, no me queda de otra, tampoco dire nada- dijo el con resignación

- Lo prometes- dijo Tatsuki con la voz ahogada por sus manos

- Si, lo prometo- dijo el con desgane

- Ves, como unas cuantas lagrimas falsas te pueden hacer creerlo todo, nosotras te avisamos cuando empezar- le dijo al mismo tiempo que descubria su rostro y sonreia triunfante

- P-p-pero que no estabas...- dijo el, no podia creer que cayera en un truco tan barato

- ¿Llorando?, por favor seria demasiado tonta como por llorar al pedirte perdón, ademas prometiste que no dirías nada y que nos ayudarías- dijo Tatsuki mientras se paraba

- Sera mejor que vayamos a comer algo, ya me esta dando hambre Arizawa, Ishida, yo te aviso cuando necesitemos tu ayuda, nos vemos mas tarde, recuerda que lo prometiste- dijo Rukia y se fue seguida por Tatsuki

- Nunca creí que ella fuera capaz de esto ¿Como no me di cuenta?, ella nunca me dice "Ishida-kun", en fin, ahora en que lió me fui a meter- se dijo a si mismo Ishida mientras regresaba a terminar su almuerzo esperando que Renji no lo hubiera aprovechado por el

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela Ichigo estaba caminando, seguido de Kyousuke, el primero se paro y comenzó a hablar

- Yagami, no eres tan mala persona como creí- dijo Ichigo

- Tu tampoco Kurosaki-san- le respondió- espero que nos llevemos bien-

-Tal vez, aunque lo dudo- dijo para si mismo Ichigo recordando lo que habia pensado al verlo de la mano con Orihime

* * *

Si algún dia dejo de publicar este fic, es por que me entambaron en sta Marta (osea me metieron a la carcel de mujeres) ya que tal vez algún dia asesine al graciosito que me escribio en el yezo de mi brazo cuando dormia "este yeso esta aqui como recuerdo de mi fallido intento de cortarme las venas por emo" ¬¬#, ya estan avisados por si no actualizo rapido XD

"Under pressure" de Queen, adoro esta rola n.n, no es que tenga algo en contra de los emos simplemente no me caen bien XD, ademas Emo y Rockero son dos culturas tan diferentes que me atreveria a decir que son opuestas, en fin, nada como ser Heavy de la cuna hasta la sepultura \m/, tambien quiero aclarar que otaku no es estilo si no subcultura y no quiere decir que sea solo un aficionado al anime, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no es mucho pero es lo que puedo escribir, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi

¿Que sucedera en el capitulo siguiente?

¿De que les servira Ishida en su plan a Rukia y a Tatsuki?

¿Ichigo y Kyousuke se haran amigos?

¿A alguien le interesan los resultados de la encuesta de la Asociación de mujeres shinigami acerca de los hombres?

¿porque todo junto se escribe separado y separado se escribe todo junto?

Cuando cayo el imperio Romano ¿quien lo empujo?

BYE BYE, CIAO, SAYONARA

QUE LA FUERZA LOS(AS) ACOMPAÑE n.n


	8. My friend of misery

Hola! Gracias a Dios, Ala, Buda, Shiva, Jashin, Chuck Norris, el mounstruo de spagetti volador y Aizen, no asesine a nadie, solo le cause severos traumas psicologicos a esa persona ^^

Gracias a TODOS por sus reviews, me suben el autoestima /.u XD

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecera el dia en el que Iron Maiden toque junto con una banda llamada "Melquiades y los sobrinos de la señora del 402", tampoco las canciones que ocupo.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 "My friend of misery"**

Para Ichigo Kurosaki y Uryuu Ishida, el día martes había sido un día tan raro, el primero por que había tenido una charla bastante rara con alguien muy raro según el, el segundo por que sin darse cuenta, acabo ayudando a dos mentes siniestras todo por su orgullo y por no poner en duda su caballerosidad.

El día miércoles paso sin pena ni gloria ya que ese día no había asistido a clases Kyousuke Yagami, pero Aoi si había asistido dando una simple explicación "Kyou-chan no pudo venir por que se sintió mal del estomago debido a que comió en un puesto ambulante" No había motivos para no creerle.

El día jueves, Yagami tampoco había asistido a clases, pero ese día seria uno muy especial para las "mentes siniestras" de Rukia y Tatsuki.

Medio día y la clase de Ichigo estaba en el patio por que comenzaría la clase de educación física, pero el profesor se demoro un poco y todos estaban platicando con sus compañeros acerca de lo que harían, sobre la telenovela o una que otra trivialidad.

- Ishida ¿podrías venir un momento? Es que se me rompió un poco la manga de mi uniforme- Le llamo Rukia al Quincy

- Claro Kuchiki-san- respondió sin saber que su desgracia estaría por comenzar

Se fueron detrás de un árbol sin que nadie los viera y ahí estaba Tatsuki esperándolos

- Debí imaginarlo- Dijo Ishida al verla mientras se daba una palmada en la frente

- Bien, es hora de que comencemos a acercar al idiota de Ichigo con Inoue- dijo Rukia con entusiasmo como si estuviera en una reunión

- Bien, este es el plan: si no mal recuerdo Orihime es la encargada de llevar a los alumnos a la enfermería ¿correcto?- pregunto Tatsuki a los presentes

- Correcto- dijo Rukia y el Quincy solo asintió sin ningún interés

- Bueno, como hoy las chicas vamos a practicar soccer, y los chicos baloncesto, Ishida, ¿es mucho pedir que hagas sangrar a Ichigo por algún orificio corporal debido a un balonazo o por un golpe?- pregunto Tatsuki como si preguntara la hora

- ¿QUEEEE?- Dijeron Rukia e Ishida al mismo tiempo, la primera no sabia del plan hasta este momento

- Si, ademas de que hoy la enfermera solo esta en las tardes, así se quedaran un tiempo a solas ¿que dicen?- termino de explicar Tatsuki

- Me parece genial, eres una genio Arizawa- le felicito Rukia

- ¿Y yo por que?- pregunto Ishida- ademas, desde donde van a practicar ustedes, lo pueden golpear con el balón perfectamente-le reclamo

- No se podría, ya que es mas fácil desde donde tu estas, ademas prometiste que nos ibas a ayudar- le dijo Rukia

- Exacto, ademas se vería demasiado sospechoso que lo hiciera alguna de las dos ¿no crees?, y el no sospecharía de ti, puesto que va a ser un "accidente", ¿que acaso no piensas cumplir tu palabra? Y un balón de soccer es mas suave- le explico Tatsuki

- Yo y mi bocota- se autoreprendio Ishida- ya que, pero esto lo hago por que lo prometí, no por que este de acuerdo- les dijo a las dos

Una voz grito "ya llego el profesor" y el trió maravilla se fue donde los demás pero Tatsuki le dijo a Ishida sin que se diera cuenta Rukia

- Se que harás muy feliz a la que se case contigo- dijo

- ¿P-p-por que?- pregunto Ishida empezando a sonrojarse

- Por que te dejas manipular muy fácil, ademas de que siempre cumples tu palabra por tu orgullo, cualquier mujer controladora y mandona estaría feliz con eso, mas te vale que le saques al menos un litro de sangre a Ichigo- le dijo Tatsuki alejándose

-Ah, ¿gracias?- dijo el Quincy al aire, por alguna extraña razón se imagino que ella diría otra cosa, pero después cayo en cuenta que le dijeron "manipulable", que eso al lenguaje común seria "mandilón"- Yo y mi Orgullo, me gustaría matar al que invento esa filosofía de el "orgullo Quincy" - iba murmurando mientras se acercaba a los demás

* * *

- ¡Muy bien muchachos!, ya saben, hagan equipos de 5, muchachas ustedes solamente dividanse en dos equipos- dijo el profesor de educación física el cual tenia apariencia de guarura, achichincle, guarro, guardaespaldas de antro o como gusten llamarle, solo le faltaban los lentes obscuros, el traje barato y la pistola sin cartucho

Las chicas se dividieron como dijo el profesor, pero dos de ellas estaban muy pendientes de los movimientos del pelinegro _"Pobre de el si no cumple"_ pensaron las dos hasta que Orihime se les acerco en un tiempo fuera

- ¿Que están viendo?- pregunto alegremente la pelinaranja

Ninguna de las dos contesto, solo estaban concentradas en ver a Ichigo ser golpeado, incluso Tatsuki estaba preparando la cámara de su celular para inmortalizar el momento

- Ah, hola Inoue, estamos viendo como pierde el equipo de Renji- dijo Rukia distraídamente

- Pero si el equipo donde esta Renji-kun va ganando- le respondió, y Tatsuki le dio un codazo

- Orihime mira, Sado acaba de encestar- dijo Tatsuki para distraer a Orihime

- ¡ Que bien!- por suerte ella se distrajo

Mientras tanto Sado e Ichigo parecía que estaban en un partido de la NBA, ya que jugaban como si de profesionales se tratasen, pero lo malo es que solo se reñían el balón entre ellos.

- ¡Kurosaki!, deberías pasarnos mas el balón- le recrimino el Quincy, ahora le iba a resultar mas difícil causarle el accidente a Ichigo ya que estaba en su mismo equipo, pero su astucia le hizo pensar en la forma correcta de llevar a cabo su penitencia

El partido de las chicas había acabado debido a que ninguna le interesaba y a que el profesor se fue quien sabe a donde, la mayoría de ellas se encontraba platicando y muy pocas de ellas viendo a los chicos jugar ya que a ellos por lo visto si les interesaba estar sanos, mente sana en cuerpo sano, claaaro y Homero Simpson no es calvo, no, ellos solo lo hacían por aquel irracional espíritu de competitividad que tenían

Y lo que paso, fue de puro milagro que sucediera, Ishida se dio cuenta de que sus inquisidoras le clavaban la mirada como si de cuchillos se trataran, pero noto que Orihime se les acerco a ellas, así es que solamente tuvo que esperar a que el santo y/o divinidad de su devoción lo ayudara en lo que estaba ideando.

Ichigo se dio cuenta que las sus "amigas" estaban viendo el partido, por fin había soltado el balón, se lo había pasado a otro tipo de su equipo estaba marcando a Chad cuando uno de sus compañeros que estaba arbitrando el juego dijo que ya se había acabado su tiempo, pero su equipo había ganado, e iban después contra el equipo que ganara, mientras tanto Ishida se acerco a Rukia y le dijo disimuladamente lo que planeaba

El se retiro y Rukia le contó a Tatsuki la cual inmediatamente le fue a decir a Orihime

- Oye Orihime ¿Por que no saludas a Ichigo cuando voltee?- le dijo Tatsuki a Orihime mientras Rukia se hacia la que no escuchaba

- ¿Crees que debería?, no quisiera que se distrajera- dijo muy dudosa

- Claro, es mas creo que eso le serviría- le respondió muy segura la pelinegra

Mientras el otro partido había acabado y estaba jugando el equipo de Ichigo, Ishida pidió el balón, e Ichigo de pura casualidad volteo hacia el trió que los veía y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Orihime saludarlo agitando levemente la mano y con una sonrisa muy cálida, el se quedo muy impresionado y le devolvió el saludo muy torpemente, ella se puso un poco roja.

Pasaron muchas cosas en tan pocos segundos, primero, el profesor iba llegando con una dotación como para cinco personas de frituras en los brazos, e Ichigo seguía idiotamente sonriendo con la mano alzada.

"Ahora o nunca" pensó el Quincy - ¡Kurosaki!- le dijo al momento que le lanzaba el balón, y todo paso tan rápido, que cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y posiblemente con el tabique nasal desviado

Tatsuki pudo sacar su celular a tiempo para poder grabar el video, Rukia solo pensaba en cuantos improperios le soltaría Ichigo a Ishida y que tanto se reiría el verlo lastimado, Orihime solo cerro los ojos debido al golpe que se llevo Ichigo, el profesor se acerco a el golpeado pero antes de llegar a el exclamo

- Ya azoto la res, Kurosaki pon mas atención, déjame revisarte- le dijo el profesor mientras le examinaba la nariz- Inoueeee, lleva a kurosaki a la enfermería, para que la enfermera le detenga el sangrado- le grito el profesor a Orihime

- Esta bien profesor- dijo ella ayudando a Ichigo a pararse, pero el no se dio cuenta de que era ella, Orihime paso el brazo de el sobre su hombro para que el se apoyase mejor, Ichigo tenia su mano sobre la nariz sangrante y parte de sus ojos, se fueron directo a la enfermería.

Rukia y Tatsuki no podían estar mas contentas, su plan, mas bien el plan de Ishida funciono.

- Vaya, la verdad no creí que tu plan funcionara Ishida, que buena puntería- dijo Tatsuki

- Si, todo salio a la perfección- dijo Rukia

-Debo de reconocer que fue satisfactorio golpear a Kurosaki en el rostro, me hubiera gustado apreciar bien la cara de idiota que tenia- dijo con una sonrisa Ishida

- Descuida, yo lo grabe, se puede apreciar muy bien si lo ponemos en cámara lenta- dijo Tatsuki mientas veían el video en el cual Ichigo aparecía sonriendo, volteando lentamente y siendo impactado por el balón, si hubieran estado mas cerca hubieran apreciado mejor el CRACK que hacia la nariz de Ichigo, lo cual provoco que los tres rieran hasta llorar

- Esto vale oro- dijo Rukia entre risas- bueno, me toca a mi idear el siguiente plan- les menciono a los presentes

- Esta bien- dijo Tatsuki secanose las lagrimas por la risa

- ¿QUE?- exclamo Ishida-¿todavía quieren seguir?- pregunto

- Claro, dijimos que hasta que ellos acabaran juntos, no creas que te escapas tan fácil, nos vas a seguir ayudando Ishida- le dijo Rukia

- Estoy empezando a sentirme usado, pero no crean que siempre van a funcionar los planes, este plan funciono solo por pura casualidad, no tienten a la suerte- le respondió el Quincy

- Descuida, tendremos que arreglárnoslas para que todo salga bien- le dijo Tatsuki, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en que si a Yagami le gustaba también Orihime, y si se le adelantaba a Ichigo, todo se iría al traste, pero se sentía alegre de haberles tomado una foto juntos claro sin que ellos se dieran cuenta

* * *

Mientras tanto Ichigo y Orihime caminaban por los pasillos desiertos que los demás alumnos se encontraban en clase, y el muy listo de Ichigo no se daba cuenta de quien lo ayudaba hasta que ella hablo

- Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun, recibiste ese golpe por mi culpa- le dijo ella con tristeza

- Descuida no fue nada... ¿INOUE?- le respondo Ichigo incrédulo todavía con la mano en la nariz- y-y-ya me acostumbre a estos golpes, no te preocupes- le dijo nervioso

- ¿Ya dejaste de sangrar?- le pregunto preocupada

- No pero ya es menos- le contesto el pero apenas notando que prácticamente la estaba abrazando y se puso mucho mas nervioso, pero ella ni en cuenta.

- De veras lo siento mucho por distraerte Kurosaki-kun- le volvió a insistir ella

- Ya te dije que no es nada, despreocupate, ni me duele- dijo el tratando de recordar aquel dicho que Isshin decía cada que era golpeado, ¿como era? A si: "el dolor no existe, solo es un pensamiento", ese dicho estaba muy equivocado

Llegaron a la enfermería entre disculpas cuando llamaron a la puerta y nadie respondió.

- Cielos, como no me acorde antes de venir aquí- se dijo a si misma Orihime

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto el

- Es que hoy no viene la enfermera en las mañanas- le contesto la pelinaranja- ¿que hacemos Kurosaki-kun?- le pregunto ella

- Pues regresemos, por que si me curas se vería muy raro que regresara sin ningún rastro del golpe- dijo el, aunque habían llegado a la enfermería, el todavía no la soltaba

- Tal vez, pero no te puedo llevar todavía sangrando Kurosaki-kun- le respondió ella

- Ya se, no me cures completamente, solo hasta que detenga el sangrado- dijo el

- Buena idea, pero aquí en el pasillo nos pueden ver- dijo ella, esa frase sonó como de doble sentido

- Mira, esta abierto- dijo el entrando junto con Orihime

- Recuéstate por favor Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella Y Orihime lo empezó a curar, en muy poco tiempo detuvo el sangrado, pero no pudo hacer nada por el tabique nasal desviado ni por los pequeños moretones de la nariz

- Gracias Inoue- le dijo el con una sonrisa

- No es nada Kurosaki-kun, es lo menos que puedo hacer, lamento mucho esto- le respondió ella

- No es tu culpa Inoue, es a mía por no poner atención por cierto ¿quien me lanzo el balón?- le pregunto

- Creo que fue Ishida-kun- dijo ella tratando de acordarse

- Ese maldito, ya me las pagara- dijo Ichigo apretando los puños

- Ya deberíamos regresar a la clase- dijo Orihime

- Adelantare Inoue, me voy a lavar, todavía tengo sangre en la cara y en la mano- le dijo el saliendo de la enfermería con Orihime detrás

- Esta bien Kurosaki-kun, te veo después- dijo ella a modo de despedida

- Claro- dijo el mientras se dirigía al baño

Orihime iba caminando muy tranquila cuando se detuvo de repente ya que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado

- Estuve muy cerca de Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella en un susurro mientras se ponía mas roja que un tomate

- Rayos, ese imbécil de Ishida me las pagara, me destrozo la nariz prácticamente, si que tiene buena puntería estoy seguro de que fue intencional, pero por alguna razón me siento feliz de que haya pasado, no puede ser, tengo sangre seca hasta en las rodillas- dijo Ichigo mientras trataba de limpiarse la sangre- el idiota del viejo no me va a dejar en paz por esto, lo bueno es que mañana no hay clases- dijo en voz alta.

* * *

Cuando Orihime estuvo de vuelta con las demás, Rukia y Tatsuki estaban muy sonrientes, muy raro en ellas, la clase ya había terminado.

- ¿Como esta Ichigo?- pregunto Tatsuki

- Bien- dijo Orihime todavía pensando en la cercanía que había tenido con Kurosaki

- Si ya lo creo que este muy bien- dijo Rukia sonriendo- ¿Ya no esta sangrando?- pregunto

- No- respondió la pelinaranja toda ida

- Recuérdenme felicitar a Ishida, pero esta vez le fallo la puntería de miedo que tiene- dijo Renji todavía riéndose por la desgracia de Ichigo mientras Tatsuki y Rukia pensaban _"si supieras que la cara era el objetivo"_

- Jajajajaja, tienes razón Abarai, me fallo, pero no me felicites enfrente de el, es tan bestia que solo por darle en la cara tratara de vengarse- dijo Ishida acercandoceles y pensando lo mismo que las dos chicas

- Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos- dijo Ichigo acercándose y provocando mas risas ya que tenia la nariz un poco desviada, parte de la cara morada y al respirar le chiflaba la nariz

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, Ichigo, quedaste en calidad de saco de boxear- le dijo Rukia riendose y apoyandose en el Quincy

- Si, si, como sea- dijo el muy molesto

- Kurosaki-kun, si quieres después te puedo curar, supongo que para el lunes ya debería de estar mejor, solo tendrías que ponerte una venda- le dijo Orihime, ella fue la única que no se rió

- Gracias Inoue, tu SI eres BUENA persona, no como otros que conozco- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa y remarcando ciertas palabras

- Ichigo, no seas tan resentido, en el fondo, muuuy en el fondo me siento mal por lo que te paso- dijo Tatsuki antes de estallar en carcajadas y apoyándose en de el otro costado de Ishida

- Kurosaki, tienes suerte que no te toco en otro lado, hubieras quedado peor- dijo Ishida refiriéndose a las partes nobles

- ¿Eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?- pregunto Ichigo con sarcasmo pero viendo como habia tanta familiaridad entre Rukia, Tatsuki e Ishida, investigaria despues cuando empezaron a ser cercanos

- Yo creo que si, pero ¿que estabas mirando cuando te golpeo el balón?- pregunto Renji

- Bueno yo...- no termino de decir por que fue interrumpido por la profesora que les grito desde el salón para que se apuraran a llegar

* * *

Ya quedaban solo cinco minutos de clases, la profesora estaba dictando

- Y así es como se hacen los cálculos para medir la velocidad de la luz- termino de dictar algo sobre física

- Profesora ¿puedo ir al sanitario?- pregunto Aoi

- Ve, no te tardes mucho- dijo y Aoi salio

- Para el lunes quiero un ensayo de ocho paginas acerca de los fenómenos de la luz y el sonido, Inoue, avísale a Shimura por favor- dijo la profesora

- Esta bien- dijo ella

- Bueno, corred perros por el rancho, corred, digo ya se pueden retirar, hasta el lunes, pobre de el que no traiga la tarea- dijo la profesora saliendo del salón

- Orihime, ¿vienes conmigo?, voy a ir por un helado- le dijo Tatsuki

- Gracias Tatsuki-chan, pero voy a esperar a shimura-san para decirle lo de la tarea- dijo ella

- Esta bien, vete a casa con cuidado- dijo Tatsuki yéndose, Aoi estaba entrando al salón

- Shimura-san, la profesora me encargo que te que para el lunes hay que hacer un ensayo de...-no termino por que fue interrumpida por Aoi

- Inoue-san ¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa y así me cuentas mejor lo que dejo de tarea?- le dijo

- ¿No te causaría algún inconveniente?- pregunto

- No, por supuesto que no- le aseguro ella

-¿segura?- volvió a insistir Orihime

- Claro que si, preparare un poco de te y unos postres, vamos, creo que a Kyou-chan le gustara verte- dijo y las dos salieron rumbo a la casa de Aoi.

* * *

"My Friend of Mysery" de Metallica, pienso que esta canción si le queda como guante a Ichigo en este capi n.n, espero que se hayan divertido mucho con este capitulo como yo me diverti al escribirlo, lo escribi mientras veia ejercer su profesión a uno de los luchadores de los que soy aficionada Psicosis(estupido mistico), soy muy fan de la lucha libre, hay para la otra les dejo el top diez de la encuesta sobre los shinigamis, se las debo, juro por el osito bimbo que se las pongo en el otro capitulo, cualquier queja llamar al 01-800-me-vale-mad... o ingresar a la pagina www . meimportaunreverendocacahuate . com.

¿Que sucedera en la casa de Aoi?

¿Se recuperara Ichigo del golpe?

¿Cual sera el siguiente plan del trio maravilla?

¿Se alegrara Kyousuke de ver a Orihime?

¿Se necesita un silenciador para dispararle a un mimo?

¿Los vegetarianos comen galletas de animalitos?

¿Las perlas de hidrogel crecen con agua de riñon?

Que la fuerza los(as) acompañe (metal lalala)


	9. A new level

Hola!

Grecias por sus reviews, me motivan para seguir escribiendo, tambien gracias a los que ponen este fic en sus favoritos, a y tambien gracias a los que lo leen n.n ya vamos por los 50 reviews T.T

Bleach no pe mertenece, si me perteneciera NO le hubiera puesto alitas de mariposa a Aizen-sama se veia tan (DIOSSS) gay, solo por eso dejo de ser fangirl de el, tampoco me pertenecen las canciones ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 9 " A new level"**

Orihime y Aoi estaban caminando rumbo a la casa que la segunda compartia con Kyousuke, iban platicando acerca de Karakura, Orihime noto que en realidad ellos vivían muy cerca de ella. Llegaron a la casa la cual era de tamaño mediano, con una reja al frente y con un jardín un poco descuidado pero parecía un lugar acogedor.

- Ya llegue ¿Donde estas Kyou-chan?- dijo al entrar Aoi

- En mi cuarto, ahora bajo- le respondió el con una voz ahogada

- Pasa Inoue-san, siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo a Orihime la cual asintio

- Con permiso Shimura-san- dijo Orihime entrando y observando que en realidad por dentro lucia muy acogedor

- Aoi, me hubieras avisado que venia Orihime-san, se va a asustar al verme así de enfermo- dijo Kyousuke que iba bajando las escaleras, solo se le veían las piernas.

Orihime solo se sintió algo incomoda, pero volteo a donde estaba el y se sorprendió de su aspecto, ya que si su piel era blanca ahora parecía que era de un muerto, estaba un poco demacrado de la cara y con unas leves ojeras, estaba en pijama la cual era de rayas blancas y azules, su cabello estaba un poco opaco pero amarrado como el día que lo conoció, pero tenia en la cara una sonrisa algo débil.

- Hola Yagami-kun, ¿como te sientes?- pregunto Orihime

- Me he sentido mejor, créeme- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero ¿a que se debe el honor de tu visita?- pregunto

- Oh, es que shimura-san me invito, ademas de que la profesora dejo tarea, dijo que pobre del que no la llevara- le respondió

-Esta bien, pero pasa vamos a la sala- le dijo mientras ella lo seguía, el se sostenía el estomago al caminar y cojeaba un poco- siéntate por favor- le dijo al llegar a la sala

- Gracias- dijo ella sentándose

Aoi llego con unas tazas para el te en una bandeja y con unos pastelillos, empezó a servir mientras Orihime les explicaba la tarea

- Kyou-chan, tu solo tomate el te- le dijo Aoi a Kyousuke

- Ya que- le respondió el

-¿Por que te enfermaste Yagami-kun?- pregunto Orihime

- Ah, es que después de la escuela me dio hambre y salí a comer un poco de Ramen pero me cayo pesado, tengo el estomago algo delicado- le dijo el al momento que se tocaba el estomago- por cierto Aoi, tu madre hablo y me dijo que fueras a comprar las cosas para la cena, la lista esta en la cocina- le dijo a Aoi

- Kyou-chan, me hubieras avisado antes, voy corriendo- dijo Aoi saliendo disparada y dejando a Orihime y Kyousuke solos

- Y se le olvido que estabas aquí- dijo el pensativo al mismo tiempo que comía una galleta

- ¿Crees que ya estés bien para el lunes?- pregunto tomando un poco de te

- Eso espero, pero me hoy siento mejor por tu presencia- le dijo el y la pelinaranja se puso roja

- M-m-me alagas Yagami-kun, espero que en verdad te mejores- le dijo ella y siguió platicando con el.

* * *

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí dos personas discutían

- Vamos con Inoue para que te cure Ichigo, alegrate que tu papá ni tus hermanas están, si no se hubieran puesto eufóricos con tu golpe- le dijo Rukia tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Ichigo

- No enana, no pienso salir así, ademas no me duele- le dijo el muy terco de Ichigo

Y lo siguiente que hizo Rukia fue agarrarle la nariz a Ichigo, y el soltó un grito que de seguro se escucho por toda Karakura

- Ya se- dijo Rukia y se fue por un momento regresando con una gorra, un cubre bocas y unos lentes obscuros- ponte esto, así nadie te vera- le dijo

- Ni muerto- dijo el con cara de enojo

- Mira, dijiste que no querías que nadie te viera, con esto serias irreconocible, ademas de que cubre los moretones, a si es que te lo pones o te lo pongo yo y con lujo de violencia, ademas ya son mas de las cuatro, no hay mucha gente en la calle, vamos Ichigo, si no quieres que me siga riendo de ti- le dijo acercándole al rostro el cubre bocas

-Esta bien, vamos rápido- dijo Ichigo resignado, de verdad era insoportable escuchar a Rukia reírse a cada rato de el.

Caminaban tranquilamente y de vez en cuando uno que otro niño salia corriendo por la apariencia de Ichigo, tal vez lo estaban confundiendo con el ya finado interprete de "Smooth Criminal", ya que iba con una camiseta negra que no ayudaba mucho a su aspecto, esto le provocaba gran enojo a el.

- Ah Ichigo, mañana temprano voy a ir a la sociedad de almas, para ver como va Nii-sama- le dijo Rukia de repente

- Esta bien, pero deberías avisarle al viejo, se preocupa mas por ti que por mi- le respondió el pelinaranja

- ¿Que no es ese Sado?- dijo Rukia señalando al frente, y en efecto ese era Yatsutora Sado

-Cierto enana. ¡Chad!- dijo Ichigo y el aludido volteo, pero traía una caja de cartón, el se detuvo para esperarlos

- ¿Ichigo?, hola- les dijo a los dos, sorprendiéndose de el aspecto de Ichigo

-Hola Sado- le dijo Rukia llegando a su lado

- Chad ¿que haces con esa caja de cartón?- pregunto Ichigo que también había llegado junto a ellos

- Voy a casa de Inoue- le respondió y prosiguió a caminar

- Que coincidencia nosotros también vamos a su casa- le dijo Rukia igualmente caminando

- Iba a preguntarle a Inoue si no quiere uno, ¿ustedes no quieren un gatito?-pregunto Sado al mismo tiempo que les mostraba el contenido de la caja, tenia tres gatos con piel manchada de blanco y negro

- Que bonitos- se enterneció Rukia al momento que tomaba uno y se lo mostraba a Ichigo, pero el pequeño gato solo quería rasguñar a Ichigo ya que se asusto por los lentes, el cubre bocas y la gorra

- Chad, ¿que haces tu con ellos?- pregunto ichigo tratando de alejarse del pequeño mamífero

- Los encontré abandonados en un callejón, les estoy buscando un hogar, iba a ver si Inoue quiere uno- respondió tan expresivo como siempre

- Ichigo ¿crees que tu padre me deje tener uno?- pregunto Rukia con el gatito en las manos

- No lo se tal vez, pero ni se te ocurra meter ese animal a mi cuarto- le dijo en tono amenazante

Rukia iba con el gato que había tomado en las manos, Sado con la caja en las manos e Ichigo tratando de que el gato no lo rasguñara, ya que caminaba junto con Rukia, llegaron en frente de la puerta de Orihime, la tocaron pero no obtuvieron respuesta

- Creo que no esta- dijo Rukia

- Nooo, ¿en serio enana?- le dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

- Iré a ver si Ishida quiere uno, después vuelvo- dijo Sado retirándose con los demás gatitos

- Si, nosotros esperaremos a Inoue, ojala que les encuentres hogar- se despidió Rukia sentándose en las escaleras

- Los veo después- les dijo ya a lo lejos

- Haber a que hora llega Inoue- dijo Ichigo recargándose en una pared

- ¿Impaciente por verla?- pregunto Rukia esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa

- Si- respondió el, pensando en donde habrá ido ella, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y corrigió- es que ya no soporto tu risa- dijo y Rukia pensó _"que idiota"_

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, Orihime se encontraba en la casa de Kyousuke, platicando muy amena mente con el cuando se dio cuenta que ya eran las cinco treinta

- Lo lamento mucho Yagami-kun, me tengo que ir, ya es algo tarde- le dijo Orihime

- Esta bien, pero me empezare a sentir mal de nuevo solo por que te vas-le respondió el- Aoi ya se tardo mucho- dijo el viendo el reloj

- Tal vez se quedo platicando con alguien, bueno Yagami-kun, nos vemos el lunes- le dijo ella caminando en dirección a su puerta con Kyousuke detrás

-Esta bien, espera tienes algo en la cara- le dijo deteniéndola del hombro

- ¿Donde?- pregunto Orihime acercando su mano para sacudirse

- Aquí- le dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios- disculpa es para sentirme mejor hasta el lunes- le respondió sonriendo

- Nos vemos- Y Orihime salio corriendo muy roja, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Rukia con un desconocido en su puerta

- Hola Kuchiki-san, ¿y ese gato?- pregunto Orihime algo agitada

- Hola Inoue, me lo dio Sado ¿Por que estas roja?- le pregunto de vuelta Rukia

- Ahh, no por nada importante, es que venia corriendo, ¿Kurosaki-kun?- dijo la pelinaranja que no había reconocido a Ichigo

- Si, Inoue, veras quisiera que me curaras por favor- Le dijo Ichigo

- Claro, Kurosaki-kun, pasen- les dijo a los dos mas roja y ella inmediatamente se fue a cambiar el uniforme

- Inoue, ¿De donde venias?- pregunto Rukia ya que venia corriendo muy roja

- Venia de ver a Yagami-kun, fui con Shimura-san por lo de la tarea- le respondió Orihime desde su cuarto

A Ichigo no le gusto nada que ella llegara tan Roja y que venia corriendo de la casa de EL. _"Genial, ahora que ya me estaba cayendo mejor, no creo que ella viniera tan roja de solo correr, de seguro algo le hizo o algo le dijo ¿Pero que?, cuando me entere de lo que le hizo, va a pedir piedad por su vida" pensó_ Ichigo y también se imagino las posibles razones de el sonrojo de Orihime cuando le vino a la mente la mas acertada _"No sera que...¿Y por que estoy pensando en esto?, admito que me irrita el que EL se le haya acercado, pero no le encuentro motivo... ¿Sera que ella me?..., tal vez, no encuentro motivos que lo nieguen, pero..."_

Escucharon que tocaban la puerta Ichigo se distrajo, Orihime se apresuro a abrir y se encontró a Sado, lo invito a pasar también, el le dijo lo de los gatos pero ella le respondió

- Lo siento mucho Sado-kun, pero no puedo tener mascotas aquí, pero de seguro ya le encontraras hogar al que te queda- le respondió

- No me digas que el amargado de Ishida quiso uno- pregunto Ichigo incrédulo

- Si- respondió Sado secamente

- Pobre gato, de seguro le pondrá vestidos estilo Maria Antonieta, y supongo que también lo traerá muy bien uniformado- se imagino Ichigo al pobre gato

- Ya lo creo- dijo Rukia imaginándose también el atuendo de el gato, los dos se empezaron a reír

- Bueno me retiro, buscare a otra persona que lo quiera, gracias Inoue- dijo Sado despidiéndose de todos

- Bueno Kurosaki-kun, empecemos, no creo que me lleve muco tiempo,ademas te lo debo por que fue mi culpa- le dijo

- Inoue, ya te dije que no que tu culpa, tranquila- le dijo Ichigo quitándose todo lo que traía y provocando que Rukia tuviera un ataque de risa

En muy poco tiempo Ichigo fue curado, se quedaron un poco mas platicando acerca de que no había mas ataques de hollows desde lo del lunes en la madrugada.

- Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos, Ichigo- le dijo Rukia

- Si, ya se hace tarde, nos vemos Inoue, gracias- le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

- Inoue, ya empieza a cobrarle, nos vemos- le dijo Rukia saliendo

-Váyanse con cuidado, no es nada Kurosaki-kun, yo lo hago con gusto-le respondió con igualmente con una sonrisa y sonrojada

Rukia e Ichigo caminaban, Rukia iba muy feliz con su gato

- ¿Que nombre le debería poner?- se pregunto a si misma Rukia

- Bigotes, señor gato, camilo, o yo que se, pero ¿no te vas a ir mañana a la sociedad de almas?- le dijo caminando a doe metros delante de ella

- Es cierto, pero tu lo puedes cuidar- le respondió

- Claro, y también te podría llevar el desayuno a la cama y hacer tu tarea- le dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo

- ¿En serio?- pregunto ella

- NO, ¿como estas tan segura que el viejo te dejara tenerlo?- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- Eso no importa, tu lo cuidaras, míralo, es tan lindo y ya no te quiere rasguñar- le dijo poniéndole el gatito en frente

- Es cierto, pero es gata- le dijo Ichigo señalando que le faltaba algo para ser gato.

Llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki, y como siempre Isshin recibió a su primogénito a golpes,una manera muy ortodoxa de demostrar el amor padre-hijo

- I-CHI-GOOOO- le dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una patada- ¿Donde estabas?, me tenias preocupado, hijo mio, no le des esos sustos a tu padre- le dijo zarandeándolo por el cuello de la camisa

- Que te importa, ¿ Y a donde rayos fuiste tu?- le pregunto Ichigo molesto y acomodándose la ropa

- Fui con tus hermanas al supermercado- explico hasta que vio a la gatita- que lindura ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? Di que si, anda ¿si?- le pregunto a Ichigo

-¿QUE NO SE SUPONE QUE TU ERES EL PADRE? TU ERES EL QUE DEBE SABER, ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO TENER UN PADRE NORMAL?, PARECES UN NIÑO, YA MADURA POR FAVOR- le dijo Ichigo bastante molesto, y se suponía que eso era su padre

-Mamá ¿Por que nuestros hijos no me quieren?- dijo Isshin pegándose a la pared donde estaba el póster de su difunta esposa y llorando a moco tendido

- Viejo, Ichi-nii tiene razón, eres un anormal- le dijo Karin cubriéndose el rostro con una mano de la vergüenza

- Rukia-chan ¿y ese gato?- pregunto Yuzu acariciando al felino

- Me lo regalaron- dijo ella también acariciando a la gata

- Que lindo- dijo Isshin ya repuesto del drama acercándose a Rukia

- ¿Eso es un si?- pregunto Rukia

- Claro, pero Ichigo recuerda que un gato es una responsabilidad, tienes que cuidarlo como si fuera un niño, ademas de limpiar sus gracias- le dijo Isshin en tono sabio

- ¿Y YO POR QUE? Si el gato es de la enana- le espeto

- Como sea, demosle de comer- y se fueron todos dejando a Ichigo y a Karin parados con cara de ¿Y aquí que rayos paso?

- ¿Me pregunto que se sentirá tener un padre normal?-dijo Karin dirigiéndose a el comedor

- Lo mismo me pregunto y seguiré haciéndolo, vamos, salvemos a esa pobre gata de el viejo- le dijo Ichigo a su hermana, tratando de no pensar en Orihime y sus sentimientos hacia ella

* * *

En otro lugar, Aoi ya había llegado a su casa, ya era algo tarde y Kyousuke estaba impaciente

- ¿Por que tardaste?- pregunto Kyousuke desde la sala, estaba sentado devorando un sándwich

- Me quede un rato en el parque Kyousuke-sama, espero que haya sido buena idea- le respondió ella-¿Que paso con Inoue-san?

- Se tuvo que ir dijo que se le hizo tarde ¿Trajiste lo que te pedi?- pregunto volteando a verla

- Si le traje sus galletas favoritas, ¿Y como le fue en el bosque de los menos?, desde que regreso su reiatsu esta muy inestable- pregunto de nuevo acercándose a el y dejando una bolsa con cosas de comer en la cocina

- No me fue tan bien como crei, un estúpido hollow me alcanzo a herir del abdomen y otras partes, Ryūjin Jakka es muy difícil de manipular, pero ya pude controlarla casi por completo, ahora me explico por que el viejo casi no luchaba, absorbe mucho reiatsu y es terrible a la hora tratar de lanzar un ataque, por eso mi gigai luce tan demacrado por la falta de reiatsu, creo que solo falta que Kyoka suigetsu este totalmente recuperada ¿y que hay de ti, ya pudiste con Suzumushi?-le pregunto

- Si, es una zanpakuto muy dócil ya que con esta es la tercera vez que cambia de dueño, pero creo que me falta entrenar, ¿Por que va a usar la zanpakuto de Aizen-sama?- le pregunto preocupada

- Aoi, tienes, bueno tenemos mas de mil años, no deberías decirle "sama" a Aizen, ademas de que ya esta muerto, es menor que nosotros, y tengo una razón muy especial para usar a Kyoka Suigetsu, solo espero que todavía no nos hayan detectado, solo hay una persona que nos podría encontrar muy fácil y no creo que nos busque, no se atreverá- dijo el con una sonrisa- por cierto sera mejor que empecemos con la siguiente parte del plan, ¿Ya sabes lo que te toca?-le pregunto

- Si Kyousuke-sama- le respondió ella

- Eso también te ayudara a recuperar por completo tu reiatsu que también - le aseguro el rubio

* * *

- ¡ASA MEGASAMERU TO KIMI GA ITE, CHIIZU TARUTO YAITETA SA, SWEETS BABY KIMI WA SOU SA, AMAI AMAI BOKU NO KOIBITO, SAA DEKAKEYOU OSHARESHITE MACHI NI SA, CHEEZE TART KATATE KIMI WA HASHAI DERU, HITOGOMI KAKI WAKE IKOU YO ANO MISEK, OSOROI NO RINGU KYOU KAU YAKUSOKU DAKARA AMAI AMAI AMAI AMAI KO-I-BI-TO,AMAI AMAI AMAI AMAI KO-I-BI-TO!- cantaba, mas bien gritaba Ichigo dormido, tenia el mismo sueño recurrente de siempre, que incluía a Orihime

- Ichigo- lo llamaba la pequeña shinigami al mismo tiempo que lo sacudía con fuerza

-¡KONYA FUTARI BETTO NO NAKA KANA, NANTE MADA HAYASUGIRU KAMO, SWEETS BABY BOKU MO SOU SA, AMAI AMAI KIMI NO KOIBITO!- Ichigo proseguía gritando la canción

- Ichigo- seguía sacudiéndolo pero el seguía gritando esa canción

-¡NEE DOKO NI SHIYOU YUME NO NAKA MACHI AWASE, TE O FURU KIMI WA ANO MISE NO MAE, SUKUTTE AGERU YO BOKU NO TOKUSEI KEEKI, SONO ATO SURU KISU WA KITTO SWEETS BABY AJI DAKARAAAAAA... ENANA ¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?- despertó por fin Ichigo debido a que Rukia le "dijo" buenos días echándole agua en la cara

-¿Que me pasa a mi? Mas bien ¿Que te pasa a ti? llevas desde hace dos horas cantando canciones raras, empezaste con una que a cada rato decía "master, master", luego seguiste con varias en ingles que cantabas con una voz tan aguda que parecía que te estaban pellizcando y por ultimo con unas canciones tan cursis que a cualquiera le darían un coma diabetico por lo empalagosas- le dijo ella regañándolo, seguía sacudiéndolo

- ¿En serio?- pregunto ante lo cual tuvo una respuesta afirmativa- Demonios- se dijo así mismo agarrándose el cabello

- Nunca creí que te supieras tan bien "Scramble", "Sakura kiss" y "Barbie girl", ¿Pues que te paso?- pregunto muy extrañada Rukia era algo anormal en Ichigo

- No tengo idea- respondió el _"¿Sera por que soñaba con ella? Nunca me habia pasado, pero ahora el sueño fue mas real" _penso

- Lamento si te moje mucho pero no dejabas dormir, gritabas mucho, o te despertaba yo o venia tu papá- le explico

- Si, descuida, ¿No te vas a ir a la sociedad de almas?- pregunto incorporándose de su cama

- Si, es mas a eso venia, quería ver si podías cuidar a Honorata- le dijo sonriente

- Que nombre tan ridículo para un gato, corrijo, es ridículo para cualquier ser vivo- le dijo el- si yo la cuido, pero te aseguro que le cambiare el nombre a uno mas normal- le respondió bostezando

- Gracias, bueno le avisare a tu papá que me voy, regreso el domingo en la tarde- se despidió ella dejando a la gata en sus manos

- Si, deberías considerar quedarte por allá una temporada- dijo Ichigo dejando a "Honorata" en el suelo, pero ella encontró a un león de peluche y se puso a morderlo, Kon solo gritaba del dolor

- No lo creo, no tengo a quien fastidiar allá- le dijo ella riéndose

Después de dejar su gigai bien guardado, se dirigió a la tienda de Urahara para que le abriera la puerta para ir a la sociedad de almas

- Buenos días Urahara-san- saludo Rukia

- Oh, buenos días Kuchiki-san, creí que vendrías mas temprano- le saludo el del sombrero que estaba sentado en la puerta de su tienda

- Oh, si, pero se me hizo un poco tarde ¿y Renji?- pregunto por el pelirrojo, tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoica pero el se había vuelto un poco distante con ella

- El se fue desde ayer en la tarde- le respondió parándose y yendo dentro

- Oh, ya veo- dijo ella con algo de tristeza _"creí que nos iríamos juntos como siempre"_ pensó

* * *

Mientras tanto en el sexto escuadrón, capitán y sub-capitan se encontraban tomando te en el corredor que daba al jardín de cerezos y conversando

- ¿Que opina capitán?- le pregunto Renji a Byakuya, le había contado que había renunciado a Rukia, ya tenia tiempo de que Byakuya sabia sobre los sentimientos de Renji

- Que eres un tonto disculpa el atrevimiento, si te di permiso de vigilar Karakura, era también para que estuvieras con ella- le dijo el noble en tono de regaño pero sin expresión alguna en el rostro

- Lo se capitán, pero ya no soporto mas, ya no siento que tenga esperanzas- le respondió el pelirrojo triste

- Es tu decisión, pero una cosa si te digo, eres el único hombre que permito que se le acerque, varios me han pedido permiso para cortejarla pero no se los concedo por que se ella no estaría de acuerdo, yo se que ella no es muy expresiva que digamos pero tu eres una de las pocas personas que ponen una sonrisa en su rostro, espero que tu sedición no la afecte mucho, si eso pasa y veo que ella esta triste desearas nunca haber nacido o al menos nunca haber conocido a Byakuya Kuchiki- le dijo ahora en tono de amenaza, igualmente sin alguna expresión en su rostro al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de te

- Le prometo que eso no sucederá- le dijo algo asustado- solo lo hago para pensar bien lo que le diré cuando yo sienta que me corresponda- le reafirmo Renji

- Esta bien, solo no tardes mucho- le amenazo con un rostro muy tranquilo

- Claro ¿Y escogió a las candidatas para desposar a alguna?- le pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema

- Si- respondió secamente

- Si me permite preguntar- le dijo, Byakuya asintió- ¿Quienes son ? - pregunto tomándole también a su te

- Matsumoto Rangiku y Soi fon- respondió dándole después otro sorbo a su te, Renji se sorprendió mucho por las candidatas, la primera demasiado extrovertida y exuberante como para Byakuya y la segunda, no estaba seguro de que fuera en la dirección correcta.

* * *

"A new level" de Pantera, le puse este titulo por que Ichigo ya esta empezando a saber sus sentimientos por Orihime y tambien por que ya deje ver un poco quienes son Aoi y Kyousuke, lamento si tarde un mucho en subir el capitulo pero de ahora en adelante tardare mas ya que tengo que hacer servicio social, mis practicas profesionales y seguir con mi trabajo, se acabaron mis vacaciones (NOOOOOOOOOOOO), pero no se preocupen seguire escribiendo y no interrumpire la historia, me alegra decirles que mi imaginación me da como para otros 12 capitulos solo que ahora tardare en subirlos, y como lo prometido es deuda aqui esta lo que muchas esperaban:

RESULTADOS SOBRE LA ENCUESTA SOBRE LOS HOMBRES MAS APUESTOS DE LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS:

1.- Kuchiki Byakuya (el sonriente)

2.- Hitsugaya Toshiro (el niño cascarrabias, y aunque es niño lo escogieron)

3.- Kurosaki Ichigo (el fruto del bosque)

4.- Abarai Renji (el babuino)

5.- Hisagi Shuhei (El cara planchada)

6.- Izuru Kira (el emo)

7.- Yamada Hanataro (el ni fu ni fa)

8.- Harunobu Ogido (el que no tiene que ver mucho con la trama pero aqui esta)

9.- Ukitake Juushiro(el tosiento pero kawai)

10.- Yumichika Ayasegawa (no por guapo si no por hermoso)

Si no les gusta, les tengo una mejor idea, dejenme sus propuestas en los reviews para saber que opinan, y asi mejorar este o si les parece, haganmelo saber please!

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta vez si rompi mi record de mas de 3mil palabras (viva YOOO), quien adivine la canción que canta Ichigo tendra una sorpresa (un autooooo de formal prisión, ya en serio mas adelante sabran de que se trata)y como siempre:

¿Por que escogeria Bya-kun a Rangiku y a Soi fon?

¿Que nombre le pondra Ichigo a la gata en vez de "honorata"?

¿Por que Aoi y Kyousuke tienen las zanpakuto de Aizen y Kaname?

¿Que hara ahora Ichigo ahora que casi se a cuenta de sus sentimientos?

¿Por que los Picapiedra festejaban la navidad si eso fue antes de cristo?

¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que Dios creó el mundo si todos sabemos que fue Chuck Norris?

¿Por qué nos enseñan cual es la velocidad de la luz, pero nadie nos cuenta cual es la velocidad de la oscuridad?

¿Por qué en la guantera del coche se puede encontrar cualquier cosa menos guantes?

QUE LA FUERZA LOS(AS) ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALA)


	10. A hard road

Hola a todos (as) aqui yop de nuevo, se que dije que tardaria mas en subir pero aui me tienen, me mandaron 2 semanas a recoger flores al Ajusco (de vacaciones), aprovechando eso aqui les traigo el capitulo 10

Gracias a todos los que leen, comentan y agregan a sus favoritos este fic ^^

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecera el dia en que Homero Simpson y peter Griffin salgan del closet argumentando que son pareja, tampoco las canciones que ocupo

* * *

**Capitulo 10 " A hard road"**

-¿Y me permite preguntar por que las escogió?- Dijo Renji, ya que le cayeron de sorpresa los nombres de las candidatas

- Bueno, la primera por su complexión que no pasa desapercibida para nadie y la verdad atrae a cualquiera, pero presiento que me dejaría en la ruina, la segunda por que creo que ya esta familiarizada con las costumbres de los nobles y también es una de los capitanes mas respetadas de la sociedad de almas, creo que los ancianos del clan estarían conformes con cualquiera de las dos- le respondió sirviéndose mas te- ¿Que opinas?- le pregunto

- Pues me parece bien, Rangiku-san es muy bella y la capitana Soi Fon es... fuerte- le respondió no muy seguro de lo que dijo, entre los hombres había rumores sobre los gustos de Soi Fon aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que el el doceavo escuadrón hicieran gigais de ella para hacer cosas poco decentes, pero cualquiera de las dos seria como un trofeo

- Lo mismo creo, pero lo consultare también con Rukia para...- no termino por que una niña pequeña con el cabello rosado llego a pedir dulces

- ¡Hola Bya-kun!- dijo Yachiru Kusagishi desde los hombros de Renji- ¡Vengo a ayudarte a comer todos los dulces que tengas!- dijo con entusiasmo

- Buenos días, lamento informarle que no tengo nada con azúcar en estos momentos- le respondió Byakuya muy serio

- Disculpe Yachiru-fukutaicho, pero ¿seria tan amable de bajarse de mi persona?- dijo Renji, la pequeña no pesaba pero era algo incomodo

-Buuu, que aburrido pelos necios-chan- le dijo bajándose de los hombros del pelirrojo y haciendo puchero- ¿Con quien decías que te ibas a casar Bya-kun?- le pregunto y sorprendió mucho a los dos presentes, tal vez ella iría por todo el seireitei regando el chisme de que uno de los hombres mas codiciados contraería nupcias de nuevo, lo único bueno es que ella no había escuchado nombres pero de seguro Byakuya tendría que soportar a todas las féminas de la sociedad de almas verlo con cara de "escogeme a mi"

- Eso no es de su incumbencia- le dijo Byakuya con tono severo

- Que malo eres Bya-kun, pero creo que a todos les alegrara saberlo, me voy, nos vemos después, le dire primero a Uki el si me da dulces- se despidió con la mano y salio corriendo antes de que alguno articulara palabra alguna

- ¿Que piensa hacer capitán?- le pregunto Renji, ya que eso olía a problemas

- Nada- dijo el simplemente y tan calmado como siempre

- ¿Esta seguro de que no piensa hacer nada?- le pregunto incrédulo, si se lo decía a todos, seria un escándalo muy grande

- No, tal vez nadie le crea-le respondió

- ¿Que no dicen que los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad?- le dijo Renji ante lo cual el noble abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

- Tienes algo de razón, pero eso me puede ayudar- le dijo pensativo

- Que un rumor sobre usted se riegue por todos los escuadrones ¿le servirá?- le dijo incrédulo

- Tal vez debería tomar como esposa a alguien que no se muestre interesada en mi, esa mujer no seria una ambiciosa ni me hostigaría mucho, seria ideal, solo esperemos que esto no se haga mas grande- dijo Byakuya calmadamente y con una mano sosteniendo su mentón

- Esta bien, pero le adelanto que ninguna de sus candidatas esta interesada por usted capitán- le dijo Renji con una sonrisa

- ¿Por que no?- le pregunto ceñudo el pelinegro

- Bueno, se lo digo para que no le sorprenda que alguna de las dos lo rechace, Rangiku-san tiene demasiados admiradores no querrá acabar linchado por ellos, ademas nunca e visto que se interese de verdad en alguien, quedo dañada después de la guerra de invierno, y la capitana pues... emm... digamos que solo admira DEMASIADO a Yoruichi-dono- le dijo tratando de no decepcionar a Byakuya esperando que haya captado la indirecta

- Entonces esta mas que claro- dijo el de repente

- ¿Que esta claro?- pregunto Renji

- Que debo de desposar a la capitana Soi Fon- le dijo como si de una verdad universal se tratara

-¿QUE?- grito Renji, sintió que el musculo macetero que sostiene la mandíbula no reaccionaba por mas que quisiera ya que no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión- ¿Por que?- pregunto, tal vez era una broma como la vez que le dijo que se cortaba el cabello con Senbobzakura y preguntándose ¿como rayos llego a esa conclusión

- Pues si, si dices que ella no se muestra interesada en mi entonces es la indicada y no creo que tenga compromiso alguno siempre la he visto solo con Omaeda, ademas no quisiera incomodar a la subcapitana del décimo escuadrón, por cierto ¿podrías llevar estos documentos con el capitán Ukitake?- le dijo como si nada

- Esta bien, ahora mismo los llevo- respondió Renji con desconcierto causado por el abrupto cambio de tema, iba saliendo cuando se encontró con Rukia

- Renji ¿por que no me esperaste?- le pregunto poniéndose enfrente de el

- Tenia otras cosas que hacer aquí, disculpa, tengo que ir a entregar algo si buscas al capitán esta en el jardín- le dijo algo cortante y salio corriendo con prisa- lo siento mucho pero es mejor así- dijo el a lo lejos

Rukia se quedo parada y algo triste por el tono en el que le había respondido, el siempre la trataba con gentileza pero ahora se comportaba algo frió y casi no le hablaba tan seguido o al menos no como antes.

- Buenos días Nii-sama- le dijo ella al llegar al jardín donde el estaba contemplando los arboles

- Buenos días Rukia, luces triste, ¿ocurrió algo?- le pregunto aunque ya sabia lo que le pasaba

- No es nada que tenga mucha importancia, ¿Como te ha ido?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

- Bien, espero que tu también te la hayas pasado de maravilla en tu estancia en Karakura- le dijo el acercándose a ella

- Si, ¿Como sigues con el asunto de tu matrimonio?- le pregunto, y así se pusieron a conversar sobre lo que ya antes se había discutido con Renji

* * *

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se encontraba caminando mas despacio cuando se encontró con dos shinigamis femeninas de quien sabe que escuadrón platicando acerca de un tema familiar para el

- ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que dice la fukutaicho del onceavo escuadrón?- pregunto a su acompañante

- Quien sabe, pero si es verdad tal vez busque incansablemente a su alma gemela, como un príncipe que busca a su princesa hasta el fin del mundo- dijo la segunda en tono soñador e imaginándose a Byakuya montado en un caballo blanco con su melena azabache al viento.

- Siiiii- dijo la primera al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y posiblemente imaginándose lo miso que la otra

Renji se pregunto ¿Que clase de información tan errónea estaría soltando la mas pequeña de todos los shinigamis conocidos?, no se resistió y se atrevió a preguntarle a una shinigami

- Disculpa ¿que es lo que anda diciendo la fukutaicho del onceavo escuadrón?- le pregunto deteniendo de el brazo a una de las dos shinigamis provocando el sonrojo de esta ya que estaba hablando del superior de Renji

- Ehhh, s-s-solo alcance a escuchar cuando paso corriendo "Bya-kun se casa, pero todavía no sabe con quien"- dijo algo nerviosa

- Gracias- le dijo el y prosiguió su camino _" no creo que eso le ayude al capitán, lastima que no me entendió cuando le dije que ella admiraba demasiado a Yoruichi-dono, tal vez los rumores no sean ciertos"_ pensó

- ¿Usted cree que sea cierto lo del capitán?- le pregunto Omaeda a su superior mientras caminaban justamente al mismo destino de Renji

- No lo se y no me interesa- le respondió Soi Fon tan amable como siempre

- Vamos no me diga que no le importa, es mas ¿Que haría si le dijeran que la escogió a usted?- le pregunto hipotéticamente mientras se metía el dedo meñique a la nariz y escarbaba haber si encontrara algo fuera de lo usual

- No seas ridículo, deberías aprender a sumar números de tres dígitos en vez de decir idioteces como esas- le respondió caminando un poco mas rápido

- No me respondiooo- le dijo el retándola

- Si isa fuera primero tendría que consultarlo con Yoruichi-sama y después ya veré que respondo, pero seguramente sera un no, ademas es imposible, pero el día que eso pase te invitare la comida importándome un comino cuanto consumas y te considerare mi mejor amigo- le dijo ella sonriendo burlonamente dejando a su subordinado parado y pensando

- Tal vez en serio debería dejar de preguntar cosas imposibles- se dijo a si mismo Omaeda y después prosiguió a caminar

Al llegar al Renji fue recibido amablemente en el décimo tercer escuadrón por Ukitake y fue invitado a pasar

- Buenos Días capitán- saludo Renji

- Buenos días Abarai, que bueno que Byakuya te mando con los papeles de los informes que necesito- le dijo con una sonrisa

- Si, aquí están- le dijo extendiéndole el brazo con al menos veinticinco hojas escritas con una letra muy pulcra- ¿Como se encuentra el comandante?- pregunto Renji

- Ya esta mejor, pero aun sigue indispuesto, necesita mas tiempo para recuperarse- le respondió ocultando el hecho de que el comandante tal vez jamas regrese por la perdida de su espada.

- Espero que se recupere pronto, bueno me retiro, que este bien- le dijo el pelirrojo saliendo pero fue detenido

- Igualmente Abarai oye por cierto, dale mis felicitaciones a Byakuya, que se nos casa, ¿No sabes con quien?- le pregunto tratando de no sonar curioso

- No, pero descuide yo le mando sus felicitaciones, hasta luego- le dijo saliendo

- Si hasta luego, creo que me estoy quedando muy atrás, ya debería de sentar cabeza- se dijo a si mismo Ukitake con una mano en el mentón

* * *

Mientras tanto en Karakura Orihime se encontraba barriendo su apartamento, en eso estaba cuando vio una gorra y le pareció familiar pero enseguida recordó donde la había visto así es que la puso en la mesa,

-Es la que traía ayer Kurosaki-kun, sera mejor que se la devuelva, voy después de acabar mis quehaceres - dijo pensativa, pero se puso feliz por que lo iba a ver ese día, pero de repente pensó en Yagami, por un solo instante.

En otro lugar, mas precisamente en la casa de los Kurosaki, después de que Rukia se fue, Ichigo volvió a conciliar el sueño

- THE MOMENT I WAKE UP, BEFORE I PUT ON MY MAKE UP, I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU, WHILE COMBING MY HAIR NOW, AND WONDERIN', WHAT DRESS TO WEAR NOW, I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU, FOREVER, FOREVER YOU'LL STAY IN MY HEART, AND I WILL LOVE YOU, FOREVER AND EVER, WE NEVER WILL PART AND I WILL LOVE YOU, TOGETHER, TOGETHER THAT'S HOW IT MUST BE, TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU COULD ONLY MEAN HEARTBREAK FOR ME, I RUN FOR THE BUS DEAR, WHILE RIDING I THINK OF US, DEAR, AND SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOU, AT WORK I JUST TAKE TIME, AND ALL THROUGH MY COFFEE BREAK TIME, I SAY A LITTLE PRAYER FOR YOUUUUU- gritaba Ichigo de nuevo

- I-CHI-GOOO DESPIERTA HIJO MIO, YA SON MAS DE LAS ONCE DE LA MAÑANA Y ESTAS HACIENDO MUCHO ESCANDALOOOO- le grito Isshin a Ichigo en el oído mientras le quitaba las cobijas de encima

- VIEJO IDIOTA TU TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO MAS QUE YO- le respondió en voz MUY alta el pelinaranja

- Ichigo, deberías meterte a uno de esos concursos de canto, lo haces con mucho sentimiento, pero cambia tu repertorio como que cantas cosas muy cursis- le dijo Isshin

- No puede ser que esto me pase dos veces el mismo día, ¿Que rayos quieres- pregunto Ichigo

- Es que te quería despertar por que vino la vecina que dice que haces mucho escándalo- le dijo Isshin con la cara iluminada de felicidad

- Genial, si ya me calle, ¿No vas a salir hoy?- pregunto Ichigo sentándose al borde de su cama

- No, ¡Pasaremos toda la mañana como padre e hijo! Vístete rápido- le dijo Isshin saliendo del cuarto de Ichigo

- Genial, ahora estaré toda la mañana con el viejo- dijo en voz alta Ichigo mientras tomaba de su armario una camisa azul cielo con mangas largas blancas y unos pantalones negros

- Ichigo ayúdame- dijo lastimeramente cierto león de peluche

E Ichigo como todo buen samaritano, lo levanto bruscamente del suelo lo puso sin nada de delicadeza sobre su cama pero no tomo en cuenta que "Honorata" también subió a la cama y siguió mordiendo a Kon

- Es cierto, me había olvidado de ti- le dijo Ichigo a la gata- pero no te llamare Honorata, te llamare... Suzu, es fácil de recordar y para nada tan horrendo como el que te pusieron, me pregunto de donde habrá sacado ese nombre la enana- dijo Ichigo mientras acariciaba a Suzu- Kon alegrate que no estas descosido y no tendremos que visitar a Ishida- le dijo al peluche para después soltar una sonora carcajada ya que kon estaba un "poco" ajetreado

- No te burles, cuando tu luchas quedas peor que yo, si no fuera por Inoue-san el que necesitaría ir a que lo cosan serias tu- le recrimino Kon

- Muy gracioso- le dijo Ichigo, y después salio de su cuarto y Suzu salio detrás de el

- ¡Honorata!- dijo Isshin al ver a la pequeña gata y corrió a acariciarla

- Ahora veo de donde vino el nombre tan horrendo- dijo el pelinaranja con los ojos en blanco

- Sera mejor que la lleves al veterinario para que la vacunen, y para que le pongan un collar con su nombre- le dijo Isshin poniendo a Suzu en sus manos

- ¿Que YO la lleve?- dijo Ichigo, si no mal recordaba dijo que pasaría la mañana con su progenitor, cosa que no le agradaba mucho

- Si, recordé que cite a un paciente para revisión, pero se que tu te las arreglaras solo- le respondió- a si es ¡que te vaya bien!- le dijo mas con un tono que parecía que lo estaba corriendo

- Como sea, me voy- dijo Ichigo saliendo de su hogar

* * *

Ichigo caminaba por la calle pero se sentía incomodo ya que muchas señoras y una que otra chica lo veía raro mas que raro lo veían con ¿ternura?, ya que no era muy común que alguien siempre tan malhumorado trajera un gato en las manos, pero lo mas raro fue que un par de chicas de muy buen ver se le acercaron

_-_ Hola, ¿nos dejas acariciar a tu gatito?- le pregunto una de ellas con una sonrisa que decía que no solo quería ver al gato, era de cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros

- Claro- respondió Ichigo sin deteniéndose sin inmutarse y ellas se le acercaron mas

- Es muy lindo ¿como se llama?- pregunto la otra que tenia el cabello rojo y ojos verdes acariciando a Suzu de la cabeza

- Suzu, es hembra- dijo el_, "después de todo se supone que a las chicas les gustan estas cosas " _pensó

- Eres muy lindo, ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto la primera, esto si que estaba raro, por lo general nadie que fuera de su grupo de amigos le hablaba, ahora un par de chicas que tenían otro tipo de intenciones se le acercaban de repente

- Ichigo- respondió inocentemente sin saber que a ellas no les importaba mucho el gato y sin imaginarse lo que vendría a continuación

- Vaya, es un nombre muy interesante, y dime ¿tienes... dijo la primer chica pero no termino su pregunta por que fue interrumpida por alguien que llego

- Kurosaki-kun, te fui a buscar a tu casa pero Kurosaki-san me dijo que ibas camino a...- Orihime tampoco termino su pregunta por que se dio cuenta que el no estaba solo

- Inoue, ¿Te ocurrió algo?- pregunto el preocupado ignorando a las otras dos

- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, ten mi numero, para que tal vez alguna vez salgamos a tomar algo- le dijo la de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y le extendió un pequeño papel con su numero

- Claro, adiós- dijo Ichigo sin ningún interés

- Lo siento Kurosaki-kun ¿interrumpí algo?- le dijo Orihime, pero en el fondo sentía algo raro, parecido al enojo por el hecho de que el estuviera con otras chicas y mas que una de ellas le estuviera coqueteando a su hombre

- No, descuida, solo querían ver a Suzu- le respondió el restandole importancia al hecho de que casi se comprometía en una cita y el ni enterado

- Que lindo nombre, hola Suzu- dijo acariciándola y la gata se puso a ronronear fuertemente

- Parece que le agradas ¿para que me buscabas?- le pregunto, se sintió feliz de que lo buscara

- Cierto, es que ayer dejaste tu gorra en mi apartamento, y fui a tu casa a entregártela- le explico enseñándole el objeto y extendiéndolo para que el la tomara

- Vaya, gracias no te hubieras molestado- le dijo el tomando la gorra y rozando levemente la mano de ella y sonriendo, solo le faltaba decir "¿no gusta pasar a tomar una tacita de café?"

- No es nada- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa que provoco un leve sonrojo en Ichigo- bueno me voy nos vemos después- le dijo a modo de despedida

- Espera- le detuvo el del brazo- ¿M-m-me acompañarías al veterinario?- le pregunto nervioso, aunque no sabia con certeza de donde había salido esa pregunta

- ¿En serio?- pregunto ella, era como en uno de sus sueños

- C-c-claro, si no tienes otra cosa que hacer- le respondió Ichigo igualmente nervioso

- Esta bien- respondió ella feliz, y asi se pusieron en marcha caminando uno al lado del otro, pero en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo

- ¿Y Kuchiki-san?-pregunto de repente ella, era raro ver a Ichigo sin la compañía de Rukia ya que parecían hermanos siameses cuando salían

- Se fue hoy en la mañana a la sociedad de almas, ya le urgía ver a Byakuya, mas bien le urgía saber con quien se va a casar- le respondió

- ¿Kuchiki-sama se casa?- pregunto incrédula

- Si, pero todavía no escoge con quien- le dijo mientras Suzu trataba de subirsele a la cabeza

- Espero que sea muy feliz, déjame ayudarte Kurosaki-kun- le respondió mientras ella tomaba a la gata entre sus manos y se colocaba al lado de la calle

- Gracias Inoue- le dijo el revisándose si no habia sufrido un rasguño.

Siguieron caminando, pero en eso estaban cuando un automóvil paso junto a ellos y le chiflo a Orihime y le dijo un piropo

- ¿No te dolió cuando te caíste del cielo? mamacita- dijo el conductor deteniéndose un poco para decirle y reanudando su marcha inmediatamente

Orihime se puso roja e Ichigo solo quería golpear al tipo hasta que perdiera la conciencia, pero se le ocurrió una mejor idea, se agacho por una piedra y se la aventó estrellando el parabrisas, que a su vez provoco un choque.

- Kurosaki-kun- le dijo ella impresionada por lo que una sola pedrada ocasiono

- ¿Si?- respondió Ichigo igualmente viendo el choque

- Yo creo que deberíamos correr- respondió Orihime al mismo tiempo que señalaba el accidente

- Creo que es buena idea- le dijo el y ambos arrancaron a correr a todo lo que les daban las piernas

- Kurosaki-kun, no debiste de romperle el parabrisas- le dijo Orihime agitada ya que corrieron hasta tratar de perderse

- Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que te faltara al respeto- le respondió el con una sonrisa y deteniéndose poco a poco

- N-n-no tenias por que hacerlo Kurosaki-kun, pero gracias- le respondio ella nerviosa y deteniéndose por completo

- Claro que si tenia por que hacerlo, ahora sigamos, por que a este paso no llegare nunca a la veterinaria, aunque es mejor que me tarde, así ya habrán llegado mis hermanas y no estaré solo con e viejo- le respondió, y Orihime rio levemente y se sintio feliz de que el la defendiera pero de repente penso _"¿Habria hecho lo mismo Yagami-kun?"_

* * *

Llegaron a la veterinaria y atendieron a Ichigo enseguida, salieron de ahi sin ningún contratiempo, en ese momento ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer.

- Gracias por acompañarme Inoue- le dijo Ichigo con Suzu en brazos

- No es nada, cuando gustes Kurosaki-kun- le respondio la pelinaranja que acariciaba a la gata

- Espero que...- no termino por que al momento puso una cara que reflejaba tensión

- ¿Que pasa Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto ella preocupada mientras se detenían junto a una pila de cajas

- Un hollow, Cuida de mi cuerpo por favor, busca un lugar seguro para ti, vuelvo enseguida- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía su placa de shinigami sustituto el en pecho y su alma salia rumbo a pelear contra el hollow

- Con cuidado- susurro ella, poniendo detrás de las cajas el cuerpo de Ichigo

El pelinaranja acabo con el hollow que había visto pero después le siguieron muchos mas, el trataba de luchar contra todos pero eran demasiados, llegaban uno tras otro de quien sabe donde

- Patético Kurosaki- dijo el Quincy lanzando una lluvia de flechas y acabando con unos cuantos hollows

-Ichigo, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Sado

- Si, pero quien sabe de donde diablos están saliendo tantos, Ishida ¿no lanzaste por accidente alguna carnada para hollows?- pregunto Ichigo

- No soy tan descuidado como tu- le respondió acomodándose las gafas

- Como sea hay que acabar con todos ellos- dijo Ichigo lanzandole un getsuga tensho a un hollow que estaba cerca

- ¿Dejaste tu cuerpo solo Ichigo?- pregunto el moreno golpeando a un hollow

- No, Inoue esta por ahi cuidando mi cuerpo- respondió Ichigo cortandole la mascara a otro

- No debiste dejarla sola Kurosaki- le reprendió el Quincy lanzando a diestra y siniestra sus flechas

- Creí que solo era uno- respondió el pelinaranja volteando a donde estaba Orihime

En la azotea de un edificio cercano, Kyousuke y Aoi observaban luchar a Ichigo y los otros, pero iban vestidos de shinigami ambos con haori blanco encima

- Kyousuke-sama ¿esta seguro que es el mismo Ichigo Kurosaki que derroto a Aizen?- pregunto Aoi viendo la lucha

- Si, por desgracia es el, creí que podría solo con tantos hollows, eso nos indica dos cosas- dijo pensativo el rubio

- ¿Que cosas?- pregunto ella

- Que Aizen fue un idiota a la hora de acabar con el y la segunda es que nos puede traer problemas- respondió

- ¿Problemas?, si no puede solo, tuvieron que llegar a auxiliarlo- repuso Aoi señalándolos

- No es que no pueda, tiene miedo de usar sus poderes, por eso se le dificulta luchar con gente cerca- explico Kyousuke señalando a Orihime

- Ya veo, entonces tiene el mismo nivel de un capitán- dijo ella pensativa

- Incluso uno superior, pero descuida, no sabe como controlar su reiatsu no nos traerá muchos problemas- dijo con una sonrisa- sera mejor que acabemos esto, ya me aburrí- dijo al mismo tiempo que levantaba una de las zanpakuto que llevaba y pronuncio- Reduce toda la creación a cenizas Ryūjin Jakka, veamos, con que los elimino, mmm, ya se Gohappa- y al momento salieron varias llamas en forma de torbellinos incinerando solo a los hollows- Genial, ya no me cuesta trabajo manipularla, larguémonos de aquí, si de algo me percate es que el es similar a nosotros, a la hora de luchar con el ten mucho cuidado, su hollow interno puede tomar posesión por completo de su cuerpo y sera fatal si te ataca- le dijo a Aoi mientras saltaba al otro edificio

- Lo tendré en mente Kyousuke-sama- le respondió Aoi

* * *

"A hard road" de Black Sabbath, le puse asi por que a mi parecer Ichigo tendra que entrenar mas y que no le esperan cosas muy agradables, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo es mi favorito hasta ahora de los que he escrito, los que querian que Bya-kun quedara con Rangiku, lo siento pero me iba a costar mi ovario derecho juntarlo con ella, pero no se preocupen a Rangiku le espera una sorpresota jojojo

¿Por que Kyousuke y Aoi tenian haori blanco?

¿Cuando le dira Byakuya a Soi fon sus intenciones?

¿Llamara Ichigo a sus nuevas "amigas"?

¿Tendria seguro para su auto el tipo que le chiflo a Orihime?

¿Cuanto pagara de cuenta Soi fon?

¿A Ichigo le gusta la pelicula "La boda de mi mejor amigo?

¿Que pasaria si un hermano siames fuese declarado culpable de un asesinato y condenado a muerte en la silla electrica?

¿Si los vegetarianos comen vegetales, que comen los humanitarios?

¿Por el coyote que invierte su dinero en comprar tanto producto violento a ACME, y no se va a comprar una hamburguesa a un burguer y sacia su apetito?

Cuidense mucho

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA)


	11. Rainmaker

Hola a todos ^^!

Como dije en el capitulo anterior estoy tratando de adelantar los capitulos del fic, para no dejarlos con la duda n.n

Gracias a todos los que leen, los que dejan review, los que agregan a sus favoritos este fic

Beach no me pertenece, me pertenecera el dia en el que... maldición se me seco el cerebro, el caso es que no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones que ocupo

* * *

Capitulo 11 " Rainmaker"

- ¿Pero que fue eso?- pregunto Ichigo muy sorprendido ya que una llamarada acabo instantáneamente con los hollows que había dejando a los presentes impactados

- Vino de arriba de ese edificio, vamos- dijo Chad quien ya estaba corriendo directo al edificio

Cuanto los tres llegaron no vieron nada, solo alcanzaron a percibir un reiatsu muy grande que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, pero no sabían en que dirección se encontraba precisamente.

- Aoi ya sabes que hacer- le dijo Kyousuke a su acompañante ya que se encontraban lejos, pero al momento se sintió demasiado débil- ya no debería de pasarme esto- se dijo a si mismo

- Si- respondió ella al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba una de las dos zanpakuto que llevaba, esta tenia una funda color azul claro al igual que su mango y la guardia tenia forma de estrella de seis picos, la levanto hacia el cielo y la libero- sofoca, Chinatsu no kaze(viento de mil veranos)- la zanpakuto se transformo en una lanza con dos hojas en forma de triangulos en los extremos y el mango de color azul, lo dirigio al cielo e inmediatamente comenzó a llover fuertemente, ambos se alejaron perdiéndose entre la lluvia

- Aoi, detengámonos un poco, mi reiatsu esta inestable y no me siento muy bien- le dijo el deteniéndose en una jardinera encima de un edificio que tenia techo

- Ya no debería de pasarle eso Kyousuke-sama- le dijo ella preocupada

- Ya me esta hartando el -sama, llámame Kyousuke-kun o Kyou-chan, como cuando estábamos en la academia, por algo somos amigos, ¿podrías hacerlo? se que lo prometiste pero caray...- le dijo Kyousuke, la verdad era irritante

- Esta bien Kyousuke-kun, pero me prometí a mi misma que iba a llamarte así desde que salimos de la sociedad de almas, gracias a ti pudimos escapar del nido de los gusanos - le respondió ella viendo el cielo

- Ya lo se pero me molesta, esta lluvia me recuerda justamente ese día- dijo el igualmente volteando hacia el cielo

- No, ese día fue una tormenta- repuso Aoi

- Tienes razón, pero ese día fue en el que juramos vengarnos de la sociedad de almas- le dijo Kyousuke

- Si, han pasado mas de mil años y todavía no puedo aceptar que nos trataran como escoria aunque eramos capitanes ¿ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Aoi viendo su Zanpakuto

- Si, un poco, pero que esperabas, ese viejo nos tendió una trampa, fue mi culpa nunca debí decirte que me acompañaras y confiar demasiado en los demás, ya puedes parar la lluvia "Shimura-taicho"- le dijo Kyousuke con un tono burlesco provocando la sonrisa de ella

- Algunas veces extraño que me digan capitana, pero Aizen nos ayudo mucho al deteriorar a la sociedad de almas y al completar tu trabajo, ahora podremos dar el golpe final, cambiando el tema deberías de hacer algo para evitar que tu reiatsu se salga de control, en la lluvia puse mi reiatsu para que se confunda con el tuyo y así sea difícil que nos detecten- le explico ella apuntando al cielo con su zanpakuto que había regresado su estado sellado

- Bien pensado, Aoi, prométeme algo- le dijo el incorporándose

- ¿Que?- pregunto muy desconcertada ella

- Júrame que no me traicionaras ni te arrepentirás en esto que estamos haciendo- le dijo el muy serio

- No lo haría, se lo que se siente que las personas en las que mas confiabas te traicionen, ademas nos conocemos desde la academia y nos hicimos capitanes juntos y no te traicione, nos inculparon y no te traicione entonces, no tienes por que preocuparte ahora, ¿O si Kyousuke-sama?- dijo ella parándose y con una sonrisa

- Que dejes ya el -sama, tienes razón pero mas vale prevenir ¿no crees?, por cierto, lamento si te trate mal antes y mas cuando te dije que estabas con migo por que me sirves, es que no estaba muy seguro si el plan funcionaria- de dijo el tambaleándose un poco por la falta de reiatsu

- Descuida, ya me acostumbre desde hace mucho a tu mal humor, tu gigai se vera hoy muy demacrado y hoy tienemos que ir a trabajar- le recordo Aoi mientras saltaba al otro edificio

- Maldición no me acordaba, date prisa, hoy también quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato a Kurosaki al coquetearle a su princesa, tu deberías de comenzar tu parte el lunes- dijo Kyousuke y después se empezó a reír

- Esta bien lo haré, ¿es mi imaginación o estas empezando a disfrutar demasiado tu plan?- le respondió ella que también quería reír

- Solo un poco, la verdad es divertido ponerla nerviosa y a el hacerlo enojar ¿celosa?- le dijo el viendola de reojo

- Eso quisieras, darías tu brazo derecho por que me pusiera así- le dijo ella sonriendo

- Que bueno que ya volviste a ser la de antes, era irritante la Aoi sumisa "Aizen-sama esto, Kyousuke-sama lo otro"- le dijo el apresurándose para llegar a tiempo

- Muy gracioso, solo espero que no te enamores en serio de ella- le dijo ella, también le alegraba el volver a tratar a Kyousuke como antes

* * *

- Bajemos de aquí, no tiene caso mojarnos por algo que posiblemente ya este muy lejos aquello que lanzo el fuego- dijo el Quincy arriba del edificio en el que hace poco los estaban observando

- Esta bien, vayámonos- dijo Ichigo, ya nada podrían hacer con esa lluvia por mas que quisieran

Cuando llegaron abajo del edificio, se encontraron a Orihime guareciéndose de la lluvia junto con Isshin, estaban conversando alegremente acerca de el mojarse debajo de la lluvia

- Viejo, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Ichigo al llegar y encontrarse con su padre

- Vine enseguida al sentir la presencia de todos esos hollows, pero antes de llegar vi la llamarada, ¿que vieron desde arriba?- pregunto el pelinegro sorprendiendo a Ichigo por lo serio que sonó

- Nada, cuando llegamos arriba, no había absolutamente nada- dijo Sado

- Claro que había algo muy extraño- dijo Ishida acomodándose los lentes despues de secarlos

- ¿Que?- preguntaron los presentes con ansias

- Había demasiado sol, es imposible que haya un cambio de clima tan rápido, ademas de que ni por asomo había una nube en el cielo- explico el Quincy

- Ishida-kun tiene razón, hacia demasiado calor y hoy no dijeron en las noticias que fuera a llover - dijo Orihime

- Eso es cierto, pero tampoco es nuestro aliado si no se mostró ademas no es muy común que hayan tantos hollows juntos- dijo Chad pensativo

- Sera mejor que dejemos esto así, ya que por ahora no podemos buscar algo si no tenemos nada- dijo Isshin _"aunque la lluvia parece que contiene restos de reiatsu"_ pensó

- Si, pero lo mismo paso el lunes y también le paso lo mismo a los hollows- dijo Ichigo metiéndose a su cuerpo

- Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos- dijo Ishida emprendiendo el camino

- Adiós- dijo el moreno yendo en otra dirección

- Adiós Kurosaki-kun, nos vemos luego- dijo Orihime, pero se detuvo cuando vio que a Ichigo le dieron un zape

- Ichigo, acompáñala a su casa ya dejo de llover, todavía que cuida de tu cuerpo y la dejas sola ¿no piensas ni agradecerle?- le dijo Isshin a Ichigo en modo de regaño

- Eso iba a hacer, si no me hubieras golpeado, ya me hubiera ido, ten cuida a Suzu- le dijo Ichigo dándole la gata a su padre

-¿Que no era Honorata?- pregunto viendo que en efecto la placa de la gata tenia grabado Suzu

- Tu lo has dicho "era", Honorata es horrendo, vamos Inoue- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Orihime

- N-n-no es necesario Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella negando con las manos

- Claro que es necesario Orihime-chan, aunque parezca cavernicola, mi hijo es un caballero- dijo Isshin señalando a su hijo

- Gracias, no me ayudes, Inoue mejor vamos rápido si no quieres ver como cometo homicidio- dijo el pelinaranja caminando

- Hasta luego Kurosaki-san, me dio gusto verlo de nuevo- dijo Orihime despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa

- Adiós Orihime-chan- dijo alegremente el pelinegro y yéndose también para su hogar con Suzu en brazos

Ambos caminaban en silencio, pensando en lo recientemente acontecido, llegaron rápido al apartamento de Orihime, los dos se quedaron parados sin saber que decir hasta que ella hablo

- Gracias por acompañarme Kurosaki-kun, la pase bien- dijo Orihime algo incomoda ¿que se suponía que se le decía a la persona que te gusta si te acompañaba a tu casa y tu estas muy nerviosa?, sencillamente no se le ocurría una buena respuesta para esa cuestión

-No es nada Inoue, gracias a ti por cuidar mi cuerpo y por acompañarme- le respondió el con una mano detrás de la cabeza pero se distrajo cuando vio a Kyousuke caminando no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos, iba con unos pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa blanca, corbata igualmente negra y peinado hacia atras

- Mira, ahi va Yagami-kun- dijo Orihime y como si le hubieran gritado el rubio volteo y se acerco a saludarlos

- Que gusto verlos, Kurosaki-san, Orihime-san- dijo con una sonrisa, pero aun se le veía demacrado

- Hola- dijo Ichigo no muy contento de verlo ahí y notando lo demacrado de su rostro

- Yagami-kun ¿no deberías seguir en tu casa reposando?- pregunto Orihime

- Si, pero pues no puedo faltar a mi trabajo por tanto tiempo, ademas me sentí mejor con tu visita- le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Orihime y ella se puso roja

- ¿En que trabajas Yagami- pregunto Ichigo notando que esas palabras escondían algo pero el guiño lo hacia pensar lo peor

- Pues trabajo de mesero junto con Aoi en un café con karaoke que acaba de abrir, no esta muy lejos de la escuela- respondió señalando la dirección con el pulgar- bueno me voy, no quisiera llegar tarde, hasta luego- dijo y salio caminando rápido pero a lo lejos se detuvo y grito- ¡Orihime-san, me debes mi beso de despedida!- y lo grito importándole un cacahuate que lo hubieran escuchado cinco cuadras a la redonda, Orihime no sabia donde esconder la cabeza e Ichigo, bueno solo tenia un tic nervioso en el párpado inferior derecho

- B-b-bueno, nos estamos viendo Inoue- dijo Ichigo sin expresión alguna en el rostro _"ese idiota, ya veo por que ella estaba tan roja, la beso y de seguro fue aprovechando que el estaba enfermo, pero ya vera, la próxima que le haga lo mismo lo unico que va a besar va a ser el suelo... pero ¿Y a mi que diablos me importa? ... mmm tal vez sera por que quiero protegerla, si lo mas seguro que sea eso, pero siento otra vez la misma sensación de cuando la vi de la mano con el, demonios" _pensaba y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Orihime le dijo que se fuera con cuidado, se fue caminando lentamente cavilando el asunto, así es que tardo un buen rato en volver a su hogar.

* * *

El pelinaranja llego a su casa, fue recibido solamente por Suzu que traía arrastrando a Kon de una oreja y este solo trataba de negociar con ella diciendo que si lo soltaba le presentaría a un gato muy guapo que vivía cerca, pero el ni le presto atención a Kon, le sorprendió que su padre no lo recibiera con una patada, se fue a la cocina y encontró una nota

"Ichigo, hijo mio, fui al centro comercial de Karakura por un helado, se me antojo

PD: tal vez te traiga uno

Att: El mejor padre de el mundo"

- Aquí dice el mejor padre de el mundo, me pregunto a donde habrá ido el mio- dijo y sonrío ligeramente, decidió que subiría a su cuarto a escuchar música durante un buen rato y pensar en lo que había visto con Orihime y Kyousuke

Mas o menos una hora después Ichigo escucho que tocaban un claxón frente a su casa, y cuando salio se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Isshin en una camioneta grande de color negro en la cual cabían al menos diez personas.

-¡ICHIGO!, mira lo que me gane en un concurso- dijo el pelinegro desbordando felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo

-¿Acaso fue en un concurso de haber quien es mas idiota?- pregunto Ichigo con sarcasmo pero feliz

- Nop, fue en uno de haber quien aguantaba mas tiempo parado de manos y por su puesto yo gane- dijo muy sonriente como si hubiera ganado una medalla al merito

-Para el caso es lo mismo, que bien viejo, felicidades- le dijo el pelinaranja sinceramente a su progenitor

- Siii, ahora si me vas a poder preguntar "¿y la Cheyenne apá?(1)," voy a darle una vuelta a este bebé al ir por tus hermanas ¿vienes?- pregunto enseñandole las llaves

- Esta bien ¿por cuanto tiempo estuviste parado de manos?- pregunto Ichigo abordando el vehículo

- Uh, creo que fueron cuarenta y cinco minutos, acabe mareado pero valió la pena- dijo el pelinegro muy feliz encendiendo el auto

- Si, de seguro toda la sangre se te fue al hueco que tienes en lugar de cerebro, oye por cierto ¿Tienes licencia?- pregunto ya arriba del auto en el asiento del copiloto

- Sipi, mira- le dijo mostrando la tarjeta con la foto de el muy sonriente y los datos correspondientes

- ¿Por que te pintaste bigote?-pregunto Ichigo pensando que en algún momento a su padre le realizaron una lobotomía(2) del cerebro y que en ella le seccionaron la parte racional, tal vez entre sus cosas tendria el trozo de masa encefálica

- Quería saber si me sentaba bien- dijo Isshin guiñando un ojo como si de un galán de telenovela se tratara- pero cambiando de tema, lo que paso hoy con los hollows, te diré que creo que esa lluvia fue provocada por un shinigami- le dijo tornándose serio

-¿Que?, pero si se supone que aquí en Karakura los únicos shinigamis que hay somos Rukia, Renji, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, afro-san, tu y yo y ninguno tiene esa habilidad- le dijo Ichigo

- Lo se pero si la zanpakuto de ese shinigami hizo eso con tan poco reiatsu por que déjame decirte que el shinigami que lo causo es poderoso, quiere decir que estamos tratando con alguien demasiado peligroso y desconocido, ten mucho cuidado Ichigo, sea quien sea hoy trato de probarte para ver la magnitud de tus habilidades- le explico Isshin

- ¿Como que probarme?- pregunto Ichigo tratando de asimilar la situación

- Si ver que tan poderosos son tus ataques, pero por desgracia les diste la respuesta fácilmente, ya que temes usar tus poderes después de lo de Aizen y con un reiatsu tan inmenso como el tuyo es imposible que hayan pensado que no tenias habilidad alguna, solo te pido que tengas cuidado y que no te dejes provocar- le dijo su padre atento al camino

- Lo tendré en cuenta viejo, gracias por la advertencia- dijo el pelinaranja preocupado

- Ese es mi muchacho, ¡VEN A MIS BRAZOS HIJO MIO!- le dijo Isshin intentando abrazar a Ichigo olvidándose por completo que iba manejando

-¡IMBECÍL, DEJATE DE CURSILERIAS Y PONTE ATENTO AL CAMINO!- le grito Ichigo apartándolo a golpes para evitar que chocaran

* * *

En la sociedad de almas, Rukia seguía conversando con su hermano adoptivo sentados en el corredor

- Ya veo Nii-sama, me parece que la capitana Soi fon es muy buena elección, pero ¿cuando piensas decirle tus intenciones?- pregunto la pelinegra

- No lo se, la verdad es que ni yo mismo se como cortejarla- respondió sinceramente Byakuya

- Entonces con...-Rukia no termino de formular su pregunta ya que Byakuya le respondió anticipando la cuestión

- Con tu hermana, no hubo necesidad de palabras vacías, los dos nos amábamos y con eso era suficiente, pero ahora no se que hacer ya que por ser mi segundo matrimonio, me dijeron que yo mismo debería hacer que ella acepte mi propuesta y tampoco se si ella aceptara- dijo el pelinegro asombrando a Rukia con su sinceridad

- Nii-sama si me lo permites preguntar- dijo y el asintió- en estos años que has estado solo ¿no te has enamorado de alguna otra mujer?- termino de preguntar

- No- respondió- la verdad desde que Hisana murió, no me volví a preocupar de esos asuntos- dijo

- Tal vez primero deberías pensar si de verdad quieres estar junto a la capitana, y después hacer que se enamore de ti- le dijo Rukia con un puño al aire

- Creo que sera lo mejor, pero tampoco se si quiero estar junto a ella- le dijo Byakuya pensativo

A Rukia le dieron ganas de darse una palmada en la frente, nunca había lidiado con el Byakuya indeciso, solo con el serio o con el amable

- Nii-sama en serio ¿no te atrae ni un poco la capitana?- pregunto Rukia para ver si así el se decidía

- No lo se, tampoco me había puesto a pensar en eso, solo la quería desposar por ser alguien importante mas no por que me atraiga- dijo Byakuya con una mano en el mentón

- Hay que comprobarlo- dijo Rukia con determinación

- ¿Como?- pregunto Byakuya serio aunque en el fondo se moría de la curiosidad

- Solo demos un paseo, vamos- dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie siendo seguida por su hermano

Casi iban saliendo cuando se toparon con Renji, el cual iba llegando de entregar los papeles a Ukitake, se sorprendió un poco ya que Rukia iba jalando de la mano derecha a Byakuya el cual no oponía resistencia pero su cara plasmaba una confusión total y no el gesto taciturno de siempre, el solo le alcanzo a decir

- Renji, me ausentare un rato, tomate la tarde libre- dijo el pelinegro que iba rápido

- Entendido capitán- solo alcanzo a decirle eso- me pregunto que lo obligara a hacer Rukia, en fin hace tiempo que no voy a tomar un trago- se dijo a si mismo y volvió a salir de la división para ir a beber un poco de sake pero antes escucho a Rukia llamarlo

- Oye, ¿no has visto a ya sabes quien?- pregunto Rukia señalando con la lengua dentro de la mejilla a Byakuya esperando que Renji le entendiera

- Si, estaba llegando cuando yo salí de ver al capitán ukitake- le respondió, Rukia dio las gracias y ambos hermanos se fueron caminando despacio

Rukia y Byakuya caminaban mas despacio rumbo a la oficina de Ukitake, pero no habían cruzado palabra desde que salieron

- Rukia, ¿que se supone que estas planeando?- pregunto Byakuya serio, pero con desconcierto esperando que no fuera un locura que lo pusiera en vergüenza

- Vas a ver a la capitana y me vas a decir que sientes al verla- le dijo Rukia al llegar, haber si así se decidía

- ¿Que se supone que tengo que sentir?- pregunto Byakuya, pensaba que tal vez debería sentir miedo o algo así

- Algo en el estomago como si te ardiera, que te suden las manos o todo el cuerpo, que sientas mucho calor, que no puedas articular palabra alguna, que se te acelere el corazón, que sientas que la sangre se te suba a las mejillas, que no puedas respirar correctamente, algo como eso, incluso puedes llegar a sentir nauseas- le explico ella, _"es lo que siento cuando me acerco a el, menos lo de no poder hablar"_ pensó Rukia

- Ya veo, es como si tuviera el mal del quebranta hueso(3)- respondió el, y Rukia sintió de nuevo las ganas de palmearse la frente

- mmm, algo así, pero solo lo sientes cuando ves a la persona indicada- le dijo ella tratando de explicarse

- Ya veo, pero entonces ¿eso quiere decir que me atrae esa persona?- pregunto Byakuya, al fin había comprendido un poco lo que Rukia le había dicho

- Si, mira, ahí viene, salúdala- le dijo ella señalando al frente donde se encontraba Soi fon

- Omaeda, ya te dije que no insistas en eso, yo no tomaría te y comería un sándwich de caviar, es demasiado desagradable, incluso para ti, aunque me insistas no lo probaría ni por que fuera lo único que hubiese de comer, y encima quieres que lo coma contigo- Soi fon venia discutiendo con el

- Pero enserió, sabe muy bien, capitana, ¿no quiere probarlo?- le siguió insistiendo el provocando el enojo de ella

- Acercate- le dijo ella, así lo hizo Omaeda y recibió un golpe justo en la nariz- tu y yo no somos amigos, solo eres mi subordinado, ya te dije con que condiciones seras mi mejor amigo y dudo mucho que eso pase ¿quedo claro?- le dijo ella amenazándolo

- Como el agua capitana- respondió Omaeda con tono militar y con un pequeño puño marcado en su cara

Byakuya se quedo mudo por la actitud se Soi fon, nunca una mujer le había parecido tan ¿encantadora? a la hora de tratar con un subordinado, ademas de que su actitud lo dejo encantado, tan ruda, tan seria y sin perder el estilo, ademas ella no era fea, sus facciones delicadas, su cabello negro-azul, su pequeña figura delicada, en definitiva a sus ojos era perfecta

- Buenos días- dijo Soi fon secamente al pasar al lado de ambos Kuchiki

-Buenos días capitán Kuchiki, felicidades- dijo Omaeda al pasar igualmente al lado de ellos pero deteniéndose

- Buenos dias Capítana- dijo el tratando de mantener la compostura- ¿Por que felicidades?-pregunto Byakuya, nunca se espero que el atole se regara tan rápido por el suelo

- Si, ¿que acaso no es verdad que va a contraer matrimonio?- pregunto Omaeda, pero no lo pregunto por cortesía, lo hizo por ser uno de los primeros en saber el chisme

- Byakuya Nii-sama no esta comprometido con nadie que yo sepa- respondió Rukia antes de que Byakuya hablara

- Es verdad, lo que Kusagishi-fukutaicho este diciendo es absolutamente mentira, ademas de que por ahora no pienso hacerlo hasta que me comprometa con alguien- dijo Byakuya desmintiendo por completo el rumor y siguiéndole la corriente a Rukia

- ¡Omaeda, apresura de inmediato tu inmunda persona, dejate de rumores pareces vieja chismosa, que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer que enterarte de cosas inútiles!- le grito Soi fon a lo lejos, nadie se dio cuenta de que ella seguía caminando

- ¡Entendido!- le grito de vuelta Omaeda- Compermiso capitán, hasta pronto- se despidió

- Hasta luego, despidame de la capitana por favor- dijo Byakuya tratando de no sonar obvio, ya cuando Omaeda estuvo lejos- Rukia creo que me dio mal del quebranta hueso- dijo el noble a su hermana con una pequeña sonrisa torcida

- Nii-sama, a eso se le llama estar enamorado- le respondió ella igualmente con una sonrisa y muy feliz por su hermano

- Ya veo, ¿por que dijiste que yo no iba a contraer matrimonio?- pregunto el pelinegro

- Por que a lo mejor si la capitana se entera de que buscas esposa, cuando le declares tus intenciones pensara que te casas por compromiso y no por que estés enamorado de ella-le respondió Rukia

- Entonces sigamos paseando, y si alguien pregunta entonces hay que negarlo- le respondió Byakuya mientras comenzaba a caminar

* * *

"Rainmaker" de Iron Maiden, una de mis rolas favoritas, siento que se apega al principio ^^, espero que les guste este capitulo, creo que ya les revele un poco del "pasado" de mis OC, pero fin que lo disfruten, ya vamos por 1/3 de la historia y creo que le falta mucho para terminar, todavia falta lo bueno, por cierto:

(1): Si no le entienden al chiste, en youtube hay un video con el mismo nombre, busquenlo haber si les causa tanta gracia como a mi u.u

(2): es un procedimiento que se realizaba para las enfermedades mentales en la cual literalmente se le quitaba un trozo de cerebro al enfermo, la ultima lobotomía legal que se hizo fue en 1965, si les quedo duda de como se hacia investiguenlo :D

(3):"Mal del quebrantahueso" o "fiebre rompe huesos", mejor conocida como DENGUE, algunos sintomas son: gastritis, sudoración, temperatura muy alta, taquicardia, taquipnea, nauseas, por eso Byakuya se refirio al amor con este mal por que sus "sintomas" se parecen, pero no soy wikipedia maldita sea e investiguen mas :p

Nadie adivino la canción que canta Ichigo en el capitulo 9, se llama "amai koibito" de soichi negishi, el ending de el anime "detroit metal city"(una canción MUY cursi si me lo preguntan)

Y las mas esperadas que pierden su gracia cuando las responden sin que se los pidan XD :

¿De que divisiónes eran capitanes Aoi y Kyousuke? (hagan sus apuestas señores y si ganan invitenme aunque sea una cerveza)

¿Ichigo seguira teniendo miedo de usar sus poderes?

¿Kyousuke llegaria temprano al trabajo?

¿Por que le di una camioneta a Isshin?

¿Le trareria un helado a Ichigo?

¿Soi Fon comera alguna vez un sandwich de caviar?

Cuando un abogado se vuelve loco, ¿pierde el juicio?

¿Como puede mantener el equilibrio Piolin con semejante cabeza?

¿Como puede el pato Donald tener sobrinitos si no tiene hermanos?

Si un policia arresta a un mimo, ¿debe decirle que tiene el derecho a guardar silencio?

Cuidense mucho, QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA)


	12. Friends will be friends

Hola, Aqui yo adelantandoles otro capi ^^, quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Urahara-san(es un alias no se la crean) por las ideas de este capitulo, GRACIAS URAHARA-SAMA!

Y como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:

**HINAGIKU (Escucha la de brothers of metal de manowar, creo que nos queda XD)**

**Aiko-chan **

**Apauletta**

**Layill**

**Vicucha**

**Sean-Raizou (el que me ordena escribir XD mi patron JA)**

**Lenalee-de-walker**

**Dany14-Black8 (Grimmy es mas sexy que Itachi :P) **

**Tifavii**

**Sayuri-san**

**Master of warriors**

**Strykerhl**

**Saxel**

** y si olvide a alguien, lo lamento, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews**

Me alegro que gracias a ustedes esta historia llega hasta hoy con mas de 60 reviews, me siento tan feliz que por eso me tomare una cerveza en su nombre :)

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecera el dia que Bob esponja sea un sex symbol, tampoco las canciones que ocupo en este capitulo y las de los demas

* * *

**Capitulo 12 "Friends will be friends"**

Renji caminaba por las calles del seireitei dispuesto a pasar la tarde descansando, pero no contaba con encontrarse con dos de sus camaradas, Kira y Hisagi, los cuales se sintieron los mejores amigos del mundo y decidieron acompañarlo para que no ahogara sus penas en alcohol el sólito.

- Renji, creo que tu pagas la primera ronda ya que te hacemos compañía- dijo Hisagi mientras tomaba asiento en un pequeño local donde pasaban sus borracheras

- Hisagi-san, eso sonó como si fuéramos mujeres de la vida galante, pero si Abarai-san invita pues que remedio- le dijo Kira que igualmente tomaba asiento

- Esta bien, solo la primera- dijo Renji resignándose a que tal vez tenga que pagar todo, pero que mas daba.

- Y dime Abarai-san ¿que te lleva a ahogar tus penas?- pregunto Kira mientras bebia de un trago su sake

- Nada ¿Que no puedo salir y tomar un trago mientras me relajo?- dijo Renji igualmente tomando su sake

- Es normal que cualquiera de nosotros dos salga y acabe ahogado en alcohol, pero que lo hagas tu es raro- le dijo Hisagi quien ya pedia otro trago

- Si supieran...- dijo suspirando el pelirrojo

- Si sabemos, sabemos que no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes a la hermana de tu Taicho- dijo sin tapujos Hisagi sorprendiendolo

- ¿Como lo...- iba a preguntar Renji

- Es muy evidente, se te nota a leguas Abarai-san, cambias de personalidad cuando estas cerca de ella- le dijo el rubio sonriendole amablemente

- Ese es el problema, todos lo notan menos ella y parece que a veces ni le importa que yo exista- dijo Renji tristemente

- Ya somos dos, a mi Rangiku-san nunca me ha hecho caso, y ni modo así es la vida- dijo Hisagi quien ya iba por su tercera o cuarta porción

- Pero lo tuyo es diferente, tu eres su admirador y ella nunca te a dado esperanzas en cambio Abarai tiene mas oportunidad que tu- un golpe bajo para el pelinegro por parte de Kira

* * *

Y siguieron tomando hasta que ya arrastraban las palabras al hablar, bueno al menos Kira y Hisagi, Renji todavía tenia sus sentidos casi intactos ya que el no era muy amante del alcohol que digamos y no habia tomado mucho, a comparación de los otros dos

- Renji, amigo mio, que digo amigo, compadre, que digo compadre, hermano, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, eres mi cuaderno de doble raya y no te abandonare, ¡TE QUEREMOS RENJI, TE QUEREMOS!- grito Kira mientras abrazaba a Renji

-Es verdad, eres la mejor persona del mundo, amargado sarcástico y guapo, ese eres tu mi estimado amigo - le dijo Hisagi, quien también abrazaba a Renji

- Creo que ignorare ese comentario- dijo el pelirrojo empezando a sentir pena ajena

- No solo Rangiku-san me ignora, ahora tu también, tu que te decías mi mejor amigo, aquel que velaba por mi bienestar - dijo el pelinegro mientras amenazaba con soltarse a llorar

- Note preocupes amigo mio, hay muchos peces en el mar, no te pongas a llorar por algo que nunca fue, lo mismo va para ti Renji mi hermano, no te deprimas aqui estamos tus amigos- dijo el rubio mientras los señalaba

- Si, los dos tipos rubios tienen razón, hay muchas mujeres, y hay suficiente Yo para todas, no tengo que sufrir por solo una- dijo Hisagi mientras se bebía como agua el sake

- Pero no se, siento que traicionaría a Rukia, ademas si salgo con alguien de por aquí, no me sentiría muy cómodo- dijo Renji, ya no le importaba mucho admitir lo que sentía delante de dos personas que ya tenian el higado bastante deteriorado por el alcohol

- Y por que no sales con alguien del mundo real, digo, por que por ahí debe de haber alguna que este pasable- dijo Kira quien con sus manos marcaba las curvas de una mujer, ya había dejado de abrazar a Renji

- Pues no lo se, tendría que pensarlo- se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo

- Animate, compadre, no lo tomes como una traición, tómalo como un receso para definir lo que sientes- dijo el pelinegro

- Tienes razón, pero seguir el consejo de unos ebrios es algo patético- se dijo a si mismo Renji

- ¿Y ustedes por que nunca me dan consejos a mi?- dijo Hisagi mientras señalaba a Kira

- Pues deberías tomar en serio el olvidar a Rangiku-san, tal vez fijarte en otra persona sea la solución- le dijo Renji antes de que las cosas se pusieran agresivas

- Ya se, amigo mio, deberías de tratar de conquistar a la primer chica que entre por la puerta- le dijo Kira

- Buena idea, ustedes nunca me fallan, por eso los quiero mucho- exclamo Hisagi abrazando a Kira

- No creo que sea buena idea forzarte a querer a otra persona- dijo Renji pensando en la remota posibilidad que la que entrara fuera Rukia, tal vez buscándolo

- Pues yo no le veo otro remedio mi hermano, si no es eso, el va a acabar siendo un acosador- dijo Kira que se habia separado de Hisagi para seguir tomando

- Creo que es mejor así, pero una cosa si les digo si entra un esperpento, no acepto el trato- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba decidido

- Pobre de la que entre- dijo Renji cuando entraba una mujer

- Creí que tal vez aquí estaría, mmm Abarai-fukutaicho ¿No has visto al capitán Kyoraku?- le pregunto Nanao Ise a Renji viendo el estado etílico de sus acompañantes, notando que el era el que parecía mas lucido de los tres

- No, ni idea de donde este, no lo he visto, lo siento Ise-fukutaicho- dijo Renji preguntándose si Hisagi noto que ella fue la que entro

- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que, por que me ven así?- y si, la habían visto, pero no trataban de disimular su asombro de que fuera ella la que había entrado

- Nada- respondieron a coro Kira y Hisagi y después tomaron su bebida muy coordinados

- Vagos, ¿Donde se habrá metido ese hombre?, gracias Abarai-fukutaicho, hasta luego- dijo Nanao ignorando por completo al dúo etílico

Cuando ella salio, Renji se quedo viendo la puerta ya que no quería ver en ese momento la cara de sus camaradas, Kira sonreía como si se hubiera sacado la lotería y Hisagi pues el solamente no creía que fuera ella la que entro

- Ya dijiste, ella no es un esperpento es mas es muy agradable y bonita, así es que ve por ella - le dijo con muchos ánimos el rubio a Hisagi

- Esta bien, tienes razón, pero me va a costar mucho trabajo- le respondío el no muy seguro de en verdad hacerlo

- Animo, tal vez no sea tan malo como crees- intento de animarlo Renji, aunque conocía el carácter de Nanao, y si en definitiva le iba a costar mucho trabajo que al menos reconociera su existencia

- Creo que es mejor que siga insistiendo con Rangiku-san- dijo Hisagi que de un momento a otro se le bajo el alcohol

- No, no, no y no, dijiste que ibas a dejar tu obsesión por ella ademas lo prometiste o ¿no sera que tengas otros intereses?- le dijo Kira tratando de provocarlo

- Claro que no, yo soy 100% macho, Nanao Ise preparate para ser conquistada por mi- se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro mientras se daba valor con un trago de sake y volvía a estar ebrio

- Asi se habla- le felicito el Rubio

- ¿Y tu que?, solo nos aconsejas pero no veo que tu te quejes por culpa del corazón- le pregunto Renji, que había notado apenas que el no se quejaba de su vida amorosa

- Yo estoy bien solo, cupido no me ha flechado- respondió Kira mientras seguía tomando

- Claro, ya quiero ver cuando te pase, vas a estar peor que nosotros amigo mio- le dijo Hisagi

- Como sea, tal ve tengan razón y deba de tomarme un descanso de lo que siento por Rukia, pero solo espero que al menos así se de cuenta de que existo- se decía a si mismo Renji decidiendo tomar el consejo de dos borrachos

- YOU SAY YOU DON'T WANT ME, YOU SAY YOU DON'T CARE, YOU SAY THAT YOUR HEART, AIN'T GOT NO ROOM FOR ME THERE, YOU SAY YOU DON'T NEED ME, BUT I KNOW THAT IT'S JUST A LIE, 'CAUSE WHEN YOU CALL ME IN THE NIGHT, TELLIN' ME YOUR LIFE IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME, HOW COME YOU'RE SLEEPIN' ALL ALONE, TELLIN' ME YOU DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT ME..., HEY, YOU'RE GIVIN' YOURSELF AWAY, IT'S THERE IN EVERY MOVE YOU MAKE, YOU CAN'T HIDE YOUR HEARTACHE AWAY, HEY, IT'S SOMETHIN' YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY, IT'S WRITTEN IN THE TEARS ON YOUR FACE, I SEE THROUGH THE PART THAT YOU PLAY, YOUR GIVIN' YOURSELF AWAY..., YOUR GIVIN' YOURSELF AWAY..., IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, YOUR GIVIN' YOURSELF AWAY..., YOUR GIVIN' YOURSELF AWAY...- el rubio y el pelinegro a pesar de estar ebrios cantaban muy entonados

- Pero que demonios, hace unos momentos estaban que se ahogaban y ahora... que remedio, si no puedes con ellos... SO YOU GOT ALL YOUR FREEDOM, AND YOU GOT ALL YOUR TIME, SO YOU GOT THE ILLUSION THAT YOUR DOIN' FINE, SO YOU SMILE IN THE MIRROR, THROUGH THE SADNESS YOUR SMILE CAN'T DISGUISE, WHY DON'T YOU COME RIGHT OUT AND SAY, BABY YOU CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER DAY WITHOUT ME, YOU KNOW I'M RUNNIN' THROUGH YOUR BLOOD, YOU NEED ME LIKE A DRUG AND YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT ME...- Renji también se puso a cantar con ellos, después de todo estaba ahí para relajarse y pasar un buen rato

* * *

A la mañana siguiente a Renji lo despertó la CRUDA realidad (llámese resaca), después de entonar con mucho sentimiento "Blood brothers", "21 guns" y "Macho man" empezó a tomar mas y mas hasta perder la conciencia, se levanto rápido de su futon y se apresuro a iniciar sus tareas

- "And in a moment the memories are all that remain, And all the wounds are reopening again, We´re blood brothers, we´re blood brothers, We´re blood brothers, we´re blood brothers"- tarareaba el pelirrojo alegremente mientras caminaba tranquilamente, aunque tenia un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero nada que no pueda arreglar un te o algo de cafeína

- Buenos días- dijo al entrar en la oficina de Byakuya

- Buenos días, parece que ayer te divertiste mucho- le dijo el mientras veia unos documentos

- Solo me relaje un poco, ¿le falta algo por hacer?- pregunto al momento que se acercaba a ver si no tenia papeleo que hacer

- No, ya casi termino, creo que anoche te pasaste de copas, por que si no mal recuerdo llegaste casi al amanecer, gritando "y yo sigo siendo el rey", y no te has tomado la molestia de notar que pasa de medio día- le dijo secamente sin dejar de prestarle atención a los papeles que tenia enfrente

- ¡Mas de medio día!, lo siento mucho, de verdad no fue mi intención, discúlpeme por favor, no creí que fuera a despertar tan tarde- le dijo Renji mientras hacia reverencias como si de eso dependiera su vida (de hecho de eso depende su trabajo)

- Lo dejare pasar, por que yo te di la tarde libre- le dijo el pelinegro viéndolo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

- Gracias, le prometo que no volverá a suceder- le dijo Renji

- Descuida, por cierto tienes una junta hace cinco minutos- le respondo Byakuya con mucha calma

- Gracias... un momento, ¿Hace cinco minutos?... con permiso, me retiro- dijo el pelirrojo con calma, y salio despacio, pero ya fuera de la oficina salio corriendo como si le hubieran dejado herencia

Cuando llego a la reunión, noto que todavía faltaban tres personas: Kira, Hisagi y Rangiku, al menos no era el único que había un poco tarde por culpa de la resaca aunque esperaba que el no fuera el único que traía lentes obscuros

- Buenos días- dijo al entrar y ocupar su lugar

- Buenos días Abarai-kun- le respondió Momo Hinamori, que al parecer ya se encontraba en condiciones para trabajar pero tenia un semblante enfermo y decaído, ya que a pesar de sus heridas lo que la tenia asi es que Hitsugaya no se atrevía a hablarle de frente ya que se sentía demasiado culpable desde lo sucedido en el invierno pasado.

- Que bien, solo faltan tres, esperemos OTROS cinco minutos- dijo Nanao clavandole la mirada a Renji, el cual solo atino a disimular que la indirecta no era para el

Después de otros cinco minutos, llegaron Kira, Matsumoto y Hisagi gritando muy alegremente "YMCA" (osea uai em si ei), después de que Renji se fuera ellos siguieron la fiesta con Rangiku que tenia varias dosis de sake encima antes de que ellos llegaran

- ¡VIVA YOOOOOOO!- dijo Rangiku al entrar con las manos arriba con una botella de bebida alcohólica

- ¿Y COMO DICE?, ARRIBA LAS PALMAS TODO EL MUNDO- grito kira como si estuviera en un concierto

- ¡Y ECHALE VAMPIRO, AJUA!- le siguió Hisagi

- ¿Que creen que están haciendo?- intervino Nanao que estaba pensando en echarlos a patadas de la reunión

- Esto es increíble, después de TODO lo que tomaron anoche, siguieron tomando mas- dijo Renji quien negaba con la cabeza pero se detuvo ya que los efectos de la resaca eran fuertes

- Renji, amigo mio, no te enojes, te juro que para la próxima te invito- le dijo Rangiku abrazándolo y asfixiandolo con sus protuberancias frontales

- Matsumoto-Fukutaicho, le pido que se retire de esta reunión, después le mandare las conclusiones- le pidió Nanao quien ya empezaba a enojarse

- Nanao linda, Nanao hermosa, no te enojes si no tu bella cara se arruga- le dijo Hisagi que estaba abrazándose de Kira para no perder el equilibrio

Esa frase hizo que ella se pusiera color manzana, y sorprendió a los presentes que no estaban alcoholizados

- Cierto, no querrás quedar como una pasa, por cierto no saludamos a todos ¡HOLA!- dijo Kira mientras movía frenéticamente la mano

- ¡HOLA!- les siguieron los otros dos ebrios

- Por favor ya retírense, no creo que estén en condiciones para esta reunión- les insistió de nuevo Nano

- Eso no es cierto, yo me puedo parar en un solo pie- dijo Rangiku, y así lo hizo pero al instante callo al suelo- Vez como si puedo-

- ¿Alguien me puede ayudar a levantara?- pidió la pelinegra e Iba se ofreció y sentaron a Rangiku en una silla

- ¡CUPIDO COMO TRAIDOR QUITARME LA VIDA TRATA, YO SOLO PIDO POR FAVOR QUE EL CUCHILLO SEA DE PLATA PARA MORIRME DE AMOR EN LOS BRAZOS DE MI CHATA!- gritaba Kira su poema mientras los demas trataban de calmarlo

- ¡Y LA LUNA ES DE QUESO!- le completo Hisagi al que a habían sentado en una silla

- ¿Y que hacemos con ellos?- pregunto Isane mientras veía con pena ajena al trió mas alcoholizado que el vodka

- Sera mejor que los llevemos a sus respectivas divisiones y después los pongamos al corriente- sugirió Hinamori

- Es buena idea- le secundo Renji

Y todos trataban de encontrarle solución al pequeño predicamento, pero no se dieron cuenta que el rubio y el pelinegro estaban empezando a ponerse de pie para discutir

- ¡Y yo digo que la cerveza sabe mejor con sal y limón!-decía Kira

- ¡Y yo digo que sabe mejor con salsa picante!- decía Hisagi

- ¡Claro que no, la sal y el limón son superiores!- insistía el rubio

- ¡Claro que no, la salsa picante es inigualable!- le respondió Hisagi

-¡Y YO DIGO QUE UKITAKE TAICHO ES SUPER SEXY!- grito aun mas fuerte Rangiku para caer dormida con la boca abierta

Eso si era para quedarse pasmado al menos por una hora, nadie podía dar crédito a sus oídos por lo que Rangiku había gritado, hasta los que estaban discutiendo por la cerveza se quedaron callados, Sentaro y Kiyone estaban al borde de la embolia, tenían los ojos desorbitados y la boca mas abierta que la de un hipopótamo.

- ¡QUE FUERTE, CARNALES QUE FUERTE!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Kira y Hisagi con las manos en alto rompiendo el silencio

- Creo que eso fue muy bochornoso- dijo Sasakibe

- ¡ENTONCES YO CREO QUE KUROTSUCHI-FUKUTAICHO ES MUY SENSUAL!- grito Kira sorprendiendo aún mas a todos menos a Nemu que permanecio como si nada

- Decías- le dijo Omaeda codeando a Sasakibe

- ¡HORA DE BAILAR!- grito Hisagi mientras hacia la air guitar (entiéndase por simular que tocaba la guitarra con las manos) y Rangiku despertó instantáneamente

- ¡I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU BABY, YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVING ME, AND I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU BABY, CAN YOU GET ENOUGH OF ME, TURURURURURURURURU, TURURURURURURURU!- empezaron a cantar y bailar Kira y Rangiku

-Esperence, yo estaba tocando ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE- les dijo Hisagi mientras seguía tocando imaginariamente la guitarra

- Entonces WHAT'S THE WORST THAT I COULD SAY?, THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY, SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT, SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT, AND IF YOU CARRY ON THIS WAY, THINGS ARE BETTER IF I STAY, SO LONG AND GOODNIGHT, SO LONG AND GOOOOOOOOODNIGHT- canto Kira con una voz muy desafinada

- ASI NO VA, VA ASI: WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA, SUCH A LOVELY PLACE, SUCH A LOVELY FACE, THERE'S PLENTY OF ROOM AT THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA, ANY TIME OF YEAR, YOU CAN FIND IT HERE- canto Rangiku pero ella si pudo cantar armoniosamente

- ¡SILENCIO!- grito Nanao asustando a los ebrios y haciendo que se callaran al instante- DEBERIAN ESTAR AVERGONZADOS, NO SOLAMENTE SE PRESENTAN EN ESTAS CONDICIONES, SI NO QUE TAMBIEN SE PONEN A GRITAR INCOHERENCIAS Y A CANTAR HACIENDO SUS DESFIGUROS- les grito

- LO SENTIMOS MUCHO- dijeron los tres y se soltaron a llorar como si les hubieran dicho que si bebían serian condenados a muerte

- Ise-fukutaicho, creo que deberíamos aprovechar que se "calmaron" para llevarlos a que descansen- sugirió Renji

- Es verdad, se ven muy mal- dijo Isane señalándolos y sintiendo lastima por la manera en la que lloraban

- Si, yo me encargo de llevarme a Rangiku-san- dijo Hinamori

- Yo te ayudo- le dijo Isane y Nemu tambien se ofrecio

- Yo me encargo de Kira- dijo Renji

- Yo te ayudo- le dijo Iba

-Entonces...- dijo Nanao pero cuando volteo no quedaba nadie, ya que no todos querían lidiar con un alcohólico sensible

- Ise-fukutaicho, yo te puedo ayudar con Hisagi-fukutaicho- le dijo Hinamori

- Descuida, yo lo llevo sola, gracias- le dijo amablemente y ayudaron a pararse a los borrachos

- Yo les avisare de nuevo cuando hagamos otra reunión- les dijo Nanao a los demas sosteniendo a Hisagi del hombro, Rangiku iba sostenida por Isane y Nemu, igualmente Kira estaba sostenido por Renji e Iba, Hinamori decidio sostener del otro costado a Hisagi

- Esto fue una total vergüenza- se lamentaba Nanao mientras caminaba

- Al menos no se golpearon entre ellos- le dijo Hinamori

- Y yo digo que el elefante no tenia que estar en la fiesta- dijo el pelinegro

- Y este sigue diciendo incoherencias- le respondió ella

- Por que me dices cosas tan feas, si yo tan solo quiero agradarte- le respondió el mientras volvía a llorar pero se le paso cuando le empezo a dar sueño

- Eso si no creo que sea una incoherencia- le dijo Hinamori sonriendole a una muy roja Nanao

- Claro que lo es, esta tan borracho que tiene sangre en su alcohol- le respondió ella disimulando la pena

- No te preocupes, yo no le dire a nadie que el dijo eso- le dijo Hinamori

* * *

Mientras tanto en Karakura Ichigo estaba terminando su tarea, no quería quedar con un severo trauma por no llevar la tarea cortesía de la profesora Ochi, estaba ya escribiendo las conclusiones de su ensayo cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Onii-chan, ¿podrías bajar un momento por favor?- pregunto Yuzu desde el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa amable en su cara

- Si ahora bajo, deja termino mi tarea y voy- le respondió el sin ni siquiera mirarla, ya que su vista estaba enfocada en su tarea

- Ichigo, eso sonó muy raro en ti- le dijo Kon, que por cierto no se encontraba preso entre las garras de Suzu, ya que esta se encontraba acurrucada durmiendo placenteramente cerca de las almohadas de Ichigo, que aunque no lo reconociera se había encariñado con la pequeña gata

- Lo se hasta yo mismo me asuste- le respondió sinceramente el pelinaranja

- Que aburrido, no ha pasado nada interesante en estos días, ¿Que dices si me prestas tu cuerpo un rato y me salgo por ahí con unas damas de buen ver?- pregunto kon frotando se sus garras de peluche con cara de malicia

A Ichigo por supuesto no le pareció nada agradable ese comentario, y su desquite consistía en quitarle un trozo de jamón al sándwich que Yuzu muy amablemente le había subido a su habitación preocupada por que no le diera hambre a la hora de estudiar, paso el jamón por delante de la nariz de Suzu, ella despertó enseguida siguiendo la trayectoria del trozo e Ichigo le arrojo directamente a la cara de peluche de Kon y Suzu se abalanzo enseguida sobre Kon, aunque ya se había comido el pedazo, el peluche seguía oliendo a jamón

- Ichigo, eres muy cruel, ¡No en la cara no, que soy artista y vivo de mi publico!, por favor Ichigo, ayúdame, te prometo que no vuelvo a hacer ese tipo de comentarios- gritaba dramáticamente el león mientras era "atacado" por Suzu

- Lo siento, me llamaron allá abajo, si queda algo de ti tal vez le pida a Inoue que te cure- le dijo Ichigo saliendo

- Sii, llévame con Inoue-san, quiero ver su hermosa cara y sus enor...- no termino ya que Ichigo lo levanto, pero no para ayudarlo si no para ponerle el jamón encima para que Suzu se divirtiera un rato jugando agresivamente con el- Noooooo, Ichigo, lo siento, no vuelvo a decir esas cosas sobre los atributos de Inoue-san- gritaba Kon desesperadamente

Ichigo se puso rojo de la vergüenza, aunque no lo quisiera, pensó en la figura de Orihime, trato de no pensar en ellos mejor pensó en su hermosa cara y se tranquilizo un poco, al llegar abajo se encontró con Isshin haciendo maletas

- ¿Viejo y esas maletas?- pregunto muy extrañado Ichigo

- Ichigo, me tengo que ir a un congreso de medicina que se hace en Osaka, es obligatorio que asista para renovar mi licencia de prestador de servicios médicos- le dijo su padre mientras guardaba su bata blanca que lo distinguía como doctor

- ¿Y cuantos días te piensas ir?- volvió a preguntar mientras iba a la cocina por algo de tomar y encontró un refresco de lata

- Regreso el martes en la tarde ya que si bien me va llego hoy en la noche, mañana es la primer platica de varios médicos, el lunes tengo que dar una pequeña platica acerca de la meningitis y el lunes es la entrega de reconocimientos, el martes en la mañana tal vez haya mucho trafico y eso me podría retrasar- le dijo Isshin mientras metía sus efectos personales entre ellos su cepillo de dientes

- Y si ya tenias planeado todo ¿por que demonios me vengo enterando hasta hoy?- le pregunto Ichigo mientras abría su refresco y pensaba que su padre era un incompetente al dejar todo para ultimo minuto

- Ah, es que ayer me acorde por que en mi celular tenia el recordatorio, ademas desde que me llego la invitación prepare mi platica por eso no me preocupe- le dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza

- Viejo eres un olvidadizo, no se te olvida la cabeza por que la traes adherida al cuello- le dijo Karin a su padre

- Masaki nuestras hijas son muy frías con su apuesto padre- dijo Isshin llorándole a la imagen de su difunta esposa

- Tu te lo has ganado, por no madurar- le dijo Ichigo

- Papá, ¿y que hacemos mientras tu no estas?- pregunto Yuzu mientras le daba una camisa ya planchada a Isshin

- Ser felices y tratar de olvidar que este loco es nuestro padre- dijo Karin mientras veía la tele

- Creo que eso no se logra con tres días solos, eso solo se lograría si este anormal se fuera un mes- le dijo Ichigo mientras chocaba las palmas con Karin

- ¡Mamá! Nuestros hijos me odian!- el pelinegro prosiguió a seguir lamentándose

- Papá, sera mejor que comas algo antes de que te vayas, tal vez en el camino no puedas comer nada- le dijo Yuzu tratando de calmar a su progenitor

- Al menos uno de mis vástagos si, me aprecia como merezco- dijo Isshin ya repuesto del drama

- Enserió, viejo, ¿y nos piensas dejar sin comer?- pregunto Karin

- Claro que no, soy un padre responsable y nunca los dejaría sin comida ni agua- le dijo Isshin

- No somos mascotas- le dijo Ichigo

Media hora después Isshin ya había subido sus maletas a su camioneta, por que claro no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de sacarla fuera de la ciudad, Ichigo y sus hermanas estaban afuera despidiendo a su padre

- Hijos, se cuidan, no le abran a los extraños, no coman en la calle, si ven una luz no vayan hacia ella- les recomendaba mientras encendía el vehículo

- Si, como sea- respondieron al mismo tiempo Karin e Ichigo

- Que te vaya bien papá- le dijo Yuzu

- Gracias, Ichigo hijo mio acercate- le pidió el pelinegro

- ¿Que?- dijo Ichigo con desgane

- Recuerda que sin globito no hay fiesta- le recomendó Isshin al oido

- TE VOY A...- no termino ya que su padre había arrancado la camioneta antes de que terminara el insulto

- Adiós hijos míos cuídense- les grito ya algo lejos

- Volvamos adentro- le dijo Ichigo a Yuzu y a Karin

- Onii-chan, ¿nos puedes llevar al parque?, hace mucho que no vamos los tres- le dijo Yuzu con una sonrisa

- Anda Ichi-nii, vamos- le dijo Karin

- Esta bien, ya no tengo mas que hacer- les respondió Ichigo, sus hermanas se pusieron felices ya que hacia varios meses que no lo pasaban bien los tres juntos, pero apenas iban entrando de nuevo a su hogar cuando Isshin regreso

- Por cierto le dije a Orihime-chan que viniera a cuidarlos, trátenla bien llegara entes de que anochezca, ahora si ¡AL INFINITO Y MAS ALLA!- dijo Isshin y ni a ninguno de los tres hermanos Kurosaki les dio tiempo de decir algo.

Ichigo solo se quedo parado ahí inerte sin articular palabra alguna, Yuzu y Karin entraron por las cosas que llevarían y al salir se lo encontraron exactamente en la misma posición, tuvieron que llevarlo jalándolo de las manos y aun así no reaccionaba.

* * *

"Friends wil be friends" de Queen, una de las infaltables en la colección de canciones de un metalero XD, espero que se diviertan mucho al leer este capi al igual que yo me diverti al escribirlo, no paraba de reir de tan solo imaginarmelo, se que no hay ichihime en este capitulo pero me lo reserve para el siguiente, ese si va a estar bueno peeero lo veran mas o menos en dos semanas (lo se soy bien mala mujajajajajajajajajajaja cof cof cof cof, estupido asma)por las razones que ya habia dicho, tal ve no les agraden algunas parejas que voy a poner, considero este capitulo como un relleno, aunque adelanto un poquitin de lo que se trata el siguiente, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia y me refiero a eso de los desfiguros que uno hace cuando esta ebrio XD.

Canciones que ocupe o que mencione:

Givin yourself away-Ratt

Blood brothers- Iron maiden

21 guns- Green day

Macho man- Village eople

YMCA- Village people

I was made for loving you- Kiss

Rock you like a hurricane- Scorpions

Helena- My chemical romance

Hotel california- Eagles

Y la sección que nunca falta:

¿Que tan grande sera la CRUDA de los tres sannins del alcohol (idea de Urahara-san)?

¿Cuanto gastaria Renji en sake?

¿Byakuya se sabra completa "El rey"?

¿Que cara pndra Ukitake cuando de digan lo que Rangiku dijo de el?

¿Llegara Orihime a la hora que dijo?

¿Los primos segundos pueden pasar a tercero si estudian?

¿Quién descubrió que el balón y la pelota son de distinto sexo?

Si la piscina es Honda, ¿el mar es Toyota?

¿Por qué la hamburguesa de la foto nunca es igual que la que me sirven ?

¿Por que a los enanitos de Blancanieves no se les respeta mas llamandoles 'personas pequenas'?

Cuidense mucho

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA)


	13. My way

Wooolas :D

Volví antes del domingo debido a que me amenazaron en el otro fic T.T, mi padre siempre dice "hay que temerle solamente a tres cosas en la vida: a una mujer en sus dias especiales, a una demanda y a personas que te amenazan con un tomate", y por lo del tomate estoy aquí, pensaba subir dos capítulos seguidos pero doña weba me visito así es que tendrán que esperar un poquito mas pero eso si tengo las pilas recargadas y el otro capi casi listo

Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Nii-san MasterOfWarriors por ayudarme, también a los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic que gracias a uds se ha hecho grande.

Ahora si hay les va:

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecerá el dia en que en la WWE haya una luchadora llamada "Lady Chichimeca", tampoco las canciones que ocupo

* * *

Capitulo 13 "My way"

La mañana de ese sábado la peinaranja iba a recibir una visita, Orihime se acababa de despertar, estaba peinando su larga cabellera naranja cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta

- Ahora voy- grito desde su habitación, unos instantes después fue a abrir y se encontró con Isshin Kurosaki en su puerta

-Buenos dias Orihime-chan- dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre el pelinegro

- Buenos días Kurosaki-san- pase por favor- respondío ella extrañada

- Gracias, con permiso- dijo el entrando en el apartamento

- Sientese por favor ¿Gusta algo de te verde?, oh ayer compre unas galletas- pregunto Orihime antes de ir a la cocina

- Si gracias- dijo el sentándose y recargando sus brazos en la mesa

- Tenga cuidado, estaba hirviendo- dijo Orihime mientras le servía el te a Isshin

- Orihime-chan, no te voy a mentir, no vine simplemente de visita, vine a pedirte que cuides de mis hijos mientras no estoy, si es que puedes- le dijo el pelinegro yendo directamente al grano

- ¿Cuidarlos?, pero...- no pudo terminar ya que antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta Isshin le respondió

- Si mas bien que cuides de Ichigo, yo me tengo que ausentar forzosamente hasta el lunes, se que no es mucho tiempo, pero me preocupa demasiado que lo que paso ayer se repita- le dijo el mientras bebía un poco de su te

- ¿usted cree que lo de ayer fue planeado?- pregunto Orihime

- Si, definitivamente, pero he venido a pedirte, que si por alguna razón los poderes de Ichigo se descontrolan trates de detenerlo, yo se que tu puedes, ya lo has hecho antes y confió en que lo hagas- le pidio Isshin

-Esta bien Kurosaki-san, lo hare, pero ¿por que teme que sus poderes se descontrolen?, casi no los ocupa- pregunto de nuevo la pelinaranja

- Por eso, lo que ocurre es que el teme usarlos, y si un ataque como el de ayer ocurre y decide usarlos su hollow interno se apoderaría de inmediato de el, y la persona que llama a esos hollows podría aprovecharse de esa debilidad- le explico, Orihime recordó lo asustada que se encontraba cuando vio que Ichigo se convertía en hollow, decidió que haría todo lo posible por que eso no pasara de nuevo

- Le prometo Kurosaki-san que hare todo lo posible por que no pase eso- le dijo ella

- Gracias, pero te pido también que si no consigues detenerlo procura que tu no salgas herida, también te pido que cuides de mis hijas, tal vez ellas puedan salir lastimadas por estar cerca de Ichigo- le dijo Isshin

- Esta bien Kurosaki-san, no dejare que nada les pase- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa

- Muchas gracias- dijo el sinceramente

- De nada, pero ¿como...-otra vez iba a preguntar pero su cuestión fue anticipada de nuevo

- ¿Podrías ir en la noche mi casa? Y no me digas que no, sientete con toda confianza, estoy seguro que todo lo que ocurra pasara en la noche y te aseguro que sera durante una lluvia- le dijo el ya no tan serio

- Seguro Kurosaki-san, no hay inconvenientes, ¿como sabe que sera en una lluvia?- pregunto Orihime

- Oh, solo es un presentimiento, es hora de que me vaya, gracias por todo, te encargo mucho a mis hijos, se que tu eres fuerte, pudiste curar tu sola a todos los capitanes heridos y se que podrás hacerlo si llegara a pasar y espero que no pase- le dijo el levantandose y dirigiendose a la puerta

- Descuide Kurosaki-san, gracias a usted por confiar en mi- le despidio ella

- Nos vemos el lunes, chaito, ahhh y recuerda que sin globito no hay fiesta- dijo Isshin mientras salia de el apartamento de Orihime " Espero que no ocurra lo peor y ojala que Ichigo pueda controlarse, estoy seguro que ellos dos son los únicos que pueden estar planeando esto" pensó Isshin de camino a su casa para posteriormente retirarse a el congreso.

- Adios Kurosaki-san, tiene razón una fiesta sin globos es muy aburrida, son los que le dan alegría a la fiesta- dijo Orihime entrando a su apartamento

* * *

Unas horas despues...

- Vamos Ichi-nii, ya van tres veces que metes auto-gol- le dijo Karin a su hermano mayor, se encontraba todo ido debido a que en unas horas Orihime iría a su casa, pero la verdadera causa de su estado era el pensar que de alguna manera lo hacia feliz

- Lo siento, es que no recuerdo si cerré bien la puerta- mintió Ichigo para disimular lo que en verdad lo tenia todo ido y mientras metía de nuevo un gol en su propia portería improvisada con dos piedras

- Onii-chan yo cerré con llave antes de venir, mejor juguemos a otra cosa que podamos hacer los tres- pidió Yuzu quien la estaba haciendo de arbitro cosa que no le agradaba mucho ya que ella no participaba

- ¿A que jugamos Ichi-nii?- pregunto Karin que ya tenia su pelota en las manos

- Mmm, que les parece básquetbol, también traen el balón, ustedes dos contra mi- les dijo Ichigo ya no tan distraido

- Esta bien, vamos al otro lado de parque para las canchas- y así lo hicieron, durante mas o menos media hora los tres jugaron, Karin y Yuzu no podían con Ichigo y el marcador 8-12 no les favorecía mucho

- ¿Se rinden?-pregunto Ichigo divertido a sus hermanas, no recordaba la ultima vez que había jugado con Yuzu y Karin

- No, son solo cuatro de diferencia Ichi-nii, no es gran cosa, te apuesto que te ganaremos- le respondió Karin

- Yo ya me canse Karin-chan, mejor descansemos y después le pedimos la revancha- dijo Yuzu echándose aire con las manos

- Si, yo también me canse, ganar cansa mucho- le respondió Ichigo molestando a Karin

- Muy gracioso, ese comentario sono como uno de los que hace el viejo- le respondió la pelinegra

- Oye tampoco me ofendas- le dijo Ichigo y ellas se empezaron a reir- voy por algo de tomar- dijo Ichigo antes de ir a hidratarse a un puesto de refrescos que no estaba muy lejos de ahí

- Me traes un jugo de manzana- pidio Karin

- A mi uno de naranja- dijo su gemela

- Esta bien- dijo Ichigo alejándose, no le tomo mucho tiempo comprar las bebidas, pero cuando regreso encontró a Yuzu llorando y a Karin tratando de calmarla

- ¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto Ichigo muy extrañado y viendo alrededor para encontrar la causa de lo que habia hecho llorar a su hermana

- Es que a alguien se le escapo el balón y le pego a Yuzu- explico Karin sentada en el suelo junto a su hermana

- Onii-chan, me dolió mucho- dijo Yuzu abrazándose de Ichigo

- Si yo se cuanto duele uno de estos- respondió Ichigo correspondiendo el abrazo y recordando el balonazo que hace muy poco se había llevado en la cara

- ¿Cuando te golpeo uno?- pregunto Karin muy confusa

- Digo que debe de doler mucho, sera mejor que descansemos un poco mas, demosle una vuelta al parque, ven yo te llevo- dijo Ichigo cargando a su hermana en los hombros pero antes de que empezaran a caminar escucharon a lo lejos un "lo siento" proveniente de un chico que iba por su balón

- Ten mas cuidado- dijo Ichigo cuando se le acerco el tipo a recoger su balón y lo dijo con una cara que intimidaría hasta al mismísimo Don Vito Corleone (1), el chico salio corriendo

* * *

- Onii-chan, entiendo que Orihime-chan nos cuide a nosotras si nos quedaramos solas, pero me pregunto por que papá le dijo que fuera si tu nos puedes cuidar- dijo Yuzu mientras caminaban, ya se le había pasado el dolor pero no se había bajado de los hombros de Ichigo

- Tal vez por que cree que Ichi-nii es igual de descuidado que el y cree que va a quemar la casa al poner a hervir el agua- respodio Karin

- Me pregunto por que habrá aceptado ella- dijo Ichigo pensando en alguna posibilidad pero una parecía mas improbable que la otra..._"un momento, por eso me dijo ¨*__Recuerda que sin globito no hay fiesta*¨, ese viejo pervertido ya vera cuando regrese ¿pues que demonios cree que voy a hacer?"_ penso Ichigo por ultimo

* * *

- Sera mejor que llegue antes de la hora, espero que no haya ningún ataque- se dijo Orihime a si misma estaba en su casa cambiándose para ir depues a la casa de los Kurosaki

Y la pelinaranja salio de su casa muy sonriente, camino hasta la casa de Ichigo, llamo a la puerta y se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie,

- Creo que llegue muy temprano debieron de haber salido, mmm ya se, iré a pasear al parque para que pase el tiempo- se dijo a si misma y empezó a caminar con dirección al parque, cuando vio que adelante de ella iban Aoi y Kyousuke, el chico rubio se iba apoyando rodeando los hombros de la pelinegra con su brazo, cogeaba un poco e iba diciéndole algo a Aoi

- Esta noche tengo que lograrlo, cueste lo que me cueste- dijo el con cansancio

- Pero Kyousuke-kun eso seria mejor dejarme probar a mi, no me afectaría tanto, yo estoy mejor que tu, de por si pareces muerto fresco y con eso tendrías el aspecto de una momia- le dijo ella suspirando, el comentario no le agrado mucho a el ya que puso en duda su resistencia, pero mas que nada le preocupaba el riesgo que ella correría

- ¡Quieres ver quien es el que va a terminar pareciendo momia por los golpes, Shimura!- grito Kyousuke separándose de ella y poniéndose en posición de pelea

- ¡Si y ese vas a ser tu, ahora vas a verte peor cuando acabe contigo, ya veras, no por mi linda cara era capitana del onceavo escuadrón!- le dijo ella igualmente gritando y tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa facilmente aunque el fuera mas alto que ella por al menos quince centímetros.

- Shimura-san, Yagami-kun ¿que hacen por aqui?- pregunto Orihime muy sorprendida por la actitud que tenían esos dos, siempre que los veía parecían dos hermanos que siempre se llevaban bastante bien, ahora parecían dos viejas de vecindad peleándose por que una uso el lavadero de la otra.

- Hola Inoue-san, que bueno verte- dijo Aoi cambiando súbitamente de carácter, que paso de hooligan perteneciente a "The firm"(2) a manso cordero que no rompe un plato en un instante, y solto a Yagami, al soltarlo se le abrió la camisa que llevaba hasta medio pecho, y Orihime pudo notar que el tenia una cicatriz que mas bien parecía una quemadura de hace años, aunque no creo que ella viera solamente la cicatriz ya que por el tamaño de la abertura se le veia todo el pecho

- En serio, no esperaba verte Orihime-san, ¿por que tan sola- pregunto el mientras se cerraba la camisa y veía a Aoi como diciendole "te salvo la campana"

- Solo daba un paseo, ¿tienen algún problema?- pregunto Orihime viendolos preocupada

- No descuida Orihime-san, es que a veces Aoi se pone muy irracional conmigo por cosas sin importancia- dijo el mientras ponía cara de niño regañado

- Jaja, muy gracioso Kyou-chan, pero es que el tampoco entiende que jugar "videojuegos" hasta media noche es malo para su salud- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

- Ya veo, Shimura-san tiene razón Yagami-kun, es malo dormir tan tarde y ademas estas algo enfermo por cierto ¿a que te referias con "capitana del onceavo escuadrón"^?- pregunto la pelinaranja ya que ese termino se le hizo muy conocido

- Ah, este, emmm... es que en mi otra escuela era capitana de uno de los equipos deportivos y emmm el de... judo era el onceavo y emm... lo llamaban "el onceavo escuadrón"... si eso- dijo Aoi sonando muy nerviosa, esperando que Orihime se lo creyera

- Oh, entonces deberias meterte en el equipo de la escuela, debes de ser muy buena como para que hayas sido capitana- le dijo Orihime

- Ella era muy buena pateando traseros- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo

- Si y sigo siendolo, tal vez lo haga, bueno como soy muy irracional al cuidar de tu muy deteriorada salud, tal vez deberías irte solo caminando despacio por el dolor, haber a que hora llegas, nos vemos el lunes Inoue-san- dijo Aoi yendose muy rápido dejando a Kyousuke solo con Orihime, y eso no fue planeado

- No espera, no Aoi no te vayas, ayudame, me duele, ¡Lo siento!, ya me dejo- dijo el rubio mientras se sostenía el estomago con ojos llorosos

- Yagami-kun, si quieres yo te acompaño a donde tenias que ir, tengo algo de tiempo libre- se ofrecio Orihime

El lo considero, ya que si lo acompañaba, corría el riesgo de que ella sintiera su reiatsu, ya que en esos instantes no se encontraba muy estable que digamos y Aoi estaba confundiendo el de ella con el de el, pero también si lo acompañaba podría ganar puntos con ella a favor de el, tenia que tomar ese riesgo

- Orihime-san, gracias creo que te tomare la palabra, es que con este calor me es muy difícil caminar- le dijo el sonriendo pero aun se le notaba débil- creo que no puedo caminar muy bien, ¿te importaría si me apoyo de ti?, solo es hasta el final del parque- le pregunto el

- Esta bien- dijo ella algo nerviosa acercándose a el para que se apoyara y notando que el era unos pocos centímetros mas alto que Ichigo, caminaban tranquilamente platicando

- ¿Y por que estas así Yagami-kun?- pregunto Orihime

- Es que sali ayer en la lluvia, y en la noche me dio un poco de temperatura, asi es que decidi bajar por algo que me la hiciera descender pero me cai por las escaleras por eso me lastime la pierna- mintio el, aunque en realidad se habia caido de las escaleras por estar muy debil

- Espero que te recuperes pronto, debio de dolerte demasiado- dijo Orihime

- Si, gracias ... ¿podria decirte Orihime-chan de ahora en adelante?- pregunto Kyousuke

- Si, no veo por que no- respondio ella pensativa

- Esta bien Orihime-chan- le dijo el de nuevo

- ¿Y a donde ibas Yagami-kun?- pregunto Orihime

- A mi trabajo ya que no podria asistir hoy y fui en persona para que me creyeran por que he pedido muchos permisos y despues iba a ir al medic ¿y tu a donde ibas?- dijo el rubio

- Tenia algo de tiempo antes de una tarea que debo de hacer, y decidí pasar el rato por aquí- respondió la pelinaranja de repente recordó lo que el le había gritado el día de ayer _"me debes mi beso de despedida", _y de repente enrojeció

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el notando el rojo de su cara y que no había dicho nada que la incomodara desde que se vieron, tal vez por que no planeaba en encuentro

- S-s-si, debe de ser el calor, descuida Yagami-kun- dijo ella y negando con la mano que tenia libre

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices, pero debes de cuidarte de el calor, te puede hacer daño- dijo el ignorando por completo que ella estaba asi por el

* * *

Ichigo se detuvo un poco ya que a Karin se le escapo el balón de fut bol que llevaba, la espero todavía cargando a Yuzu, y Orihime no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo iba enfrente por estar conversando con Kyousuke

- Y por eso nunca hay que ponerle al refresco de cola pastillas efervescentes Orihime-chan, puedes acabar empapada- decia Kyousuke

- Oh, ya veo, creeme que no lo haré nunca, Yagami-kun- dijo con una sonrisa la pelinaranja

- ¿Que no es ese Kurosaki-san?- dijo Kyousuke señalando al frente y efectivamente era el- Hola Kurosaki-san- dijo el rubio quien seguía apoyado en Orihime

- ¿Eh?- dijo Ichigo antes de voltear de que le diera el soponcio al ver a Yagami abrazado de Orihime quien aparentemente no ponía resistencia- Yagami, Inoue- dijo solamente

- Hola Orihime-chan ¿es tu novio?- pregunto Yuzu

- No, solo somos amigos, ella no quiere ser mi novia, me llamo Kyousuke- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Ichigo se molestaba,

- Mucho gusto Kyousuke-kun, yo me llamo Yuzu- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- El gusto es mio, pero me dijiste que tenias dos hermanas Kurosaki-san- dijo el rubio todavía sostenido de Orihime

- Si, Karin-chan esta por alla- y en efecto Karin encontró su balón y también a sus amigos

- H-h-hola Kurosaki-kun, Yuzu-chan- dijo Orihime apenada de que la vieran asi con Kyousuke y mas por lo que dijo

- Yagami, ¿que demonios te paso?- pregunto Ichigo "delicadamente" mientras veía a el rubio deteniéndose de Orihime

- Una caída, nada grave Kurosaki-san, aunque me duele la pierna al caminar por eso me tengo que apoyar de alguien, venia con Aoi pero se molesto por algo que dije y me abandono, por suerte Orihime-chan se ofreció a ayudarme- le explico el

- Ya veo- dijo Ichigo tranquilizandose un poco, pero al instante se molesto de nuevo por el "-chan"

- Hola- dijo Karin quien ya había regresado con su balón

- Yuzu, Karin, sera mejor que ya nos vayamos, se esta haciendo tarde-le dijo Ichigo a sus hermanas mientras se iba sin despedirse de Yagami

- Nos vemos después Orihime-chan- dijo Karin

- Adios Kyousuke-kun- dijo Yuzu

- Adios, Orihime-chan, sera mejor que me dejes por aquí, se ve que tienes prisa en hacer algo- dijo Kyousuke al ver la cara de preocupacion Orihime, pero no por que le preocupara, si no por que se le hacia tarde para lo que planeaba

- N-n-no te preocupes Yagami-kun, yo te dije que iba a ayudarte hasta el final del parque- respondió la pelinaranja haciendo que Ichigo se quedara parado

- Inoue, tal vez sera mejor que yo ayude a Yagami- dijo Ichigo bajando a Yuzu de sus hombros, eso si no se lo esperaba nadie, con tal de que ella no estuviera tanto en contacto con el rubio por mas tiempo, era capaz hasta de cargarlo

- ¿E-e-estas seguro Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime muy confundida

- Si descuida Inoue, espero que no te moleste Yagami- dijo Ichigo acercándose al rubio

- No, si no tienes problema con eso, tampoco yo- dijo Kyousuke, _"este es mi dia de suerte, podre analizar mejor su reiatsu y saber que tan inmenso es"_pensó

- Yuzu, ayudar a los demás no es una de las cualidades de Ichi-nii- le dijo Karin a su gemela en voz baja para que no la escucharan

- Tal vez lo hace por ayudar a Orihime-chan, pero de todas formas es raro- respondió Yuzu

Mientras Ichigo caminaba con Kyousuke, este analizaba a detalle su reiatsu y todavia platicaba con Orihime y una que otra vez le preguntaba algo a Ichigo o a sus hermanas, ya casi llegaban al final del parque cuando vio a Aoi sentada en una banca comiendo tranquilamente una hamburguesa, se notaba que llevaba tiempo ahí, ya que había varias envolturas de otras hamburguesas y una botella de agua a su lado

- Shimura-san, creí que ya te habías ido- dijo Orihime al llegar al lado de Aoi

- No, solamente quería ver cuanto le tomaba a Kyou-chan llegar hasta aquí solo, pero veo que se compadecieron de el, gracias Kurosaki-kun- dijo de lo mas tranquila la pelinegra antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburquesa

- No es nada- dijo el soltando a Yagami

- Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, tenemos algo de prisa, gracias Kurosaki-san y a ti Orihime-chan, me dio gusto verte nuevamente- dijo Kyousuke parándose al lado de Aoi

- De nada- respondieron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Orihime como si lo hubieran ensayado

- Vámonos- dijo Aoi mientras se acercaba a el rubio para que se apoyara de ella

- Adios Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan- dijo el rubio antes de comenzar a caminar

- Adios- respondieron ambas

- Sera mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, Yuzu, karin, Inoue- dijo Ichigo

- Si, me toca a mi que me cargues- dijo Karin acercándose a su hermano

- ¿Eh?- dijo Ichigo, pero enseguida puso a Karin sobre sus hombros

- Vamos, ya falta poco para que anochezca, papá nos dijo que llegarías antes a cuidarnos- dijo Yuzu mientras jalaba levemente a Orihime de la mano para dirigirse a la casa de los Kurosaki

- Orihime-chan, ¿cuando te dijo el viejo que fueras a cuidarnos?- pregunto Karin rompiendo el silencio en el que iban

- Hoy en la mañana fue a verme, por cierto ¿saben por que me dijo "sin globito no hay fiesta"?- pregunto la pelinaranja todavía con la duda que le causaban esas palabras, después tomo a Yuzu de la mano mientras atravesaban una calle

- Tal vez cree que mientras no esta podríamos hacer una fiesta como las de las películas- respondió Yuzu

- O quiere que le hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida, aunque no se la merezca- opino Karin

- Mejor cambiemos de tema, caminemos mas rápido, se esta empezando a nublar - dijo Ichigo tratando de esconder la vergüenza que sentía al saber que también le dijo lo mismo a Orihime, se alegro que ella ni sus hermanas no entendieran el verdadero significado de esa frase, _"¿en serio que cree que vamos a hacer? O mas bien ¿que espera que hagamos?"_pensó

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas Isane y Nemu llevaban a una muy ebria Matsumoto sosteniendola de los brazos, cuando a una de ellas se le ocurrió un remedio para "bajarle" el alcohol a Rangiku

- Tal vez la deberiamos llevar con Mayuri-sama, el esta experimentando con nuevas formulas para estos casos- dijo Nemu

- Creo que seria mejor llevarla con la capitana Unohana para que le de algo- dijo Isane no muy segura de llevarla con el científico loco

- !PACHUCOS CHOLOS Y CHUNDOS, CHICHIFLAS Y MALA FACHAS, ACÁ LOS CHOMPIRAS RIFAN Y BAILAN TIBIRI TABARA, DANZANDO DE ARRIBA A BAJO, AHÍ VA LA CHILANGA BANDA!(3)- grito Rangiku de repente

- Creo que queda mas cerca el laboratorio- dijo Isane mientras caminaban mas rápido, a este paso llegaron enseguida

- B-b-buenas tardes Capitan Kurotsuchi- dijo Isane al entrar en la división

- Mayuri-sama, le traje un espécimen nuevo para que pruebe la nueva formula- dijo Nemu

- Oh, que bien y ¿es resaca marca Capitán o teniente?- pregunto el científico mientras buscaba entre sus frascos el que necesitaba

- Marca Comandante- respondió Isane mientras veía a Rangiku mientras estaba mal sentada en una silla

- Entonces es la teniente del enano, creo que con tres dosis bastara- y le puso en la boca una botella, la inclino hacia arriba para que ella tomara el contenido- ¿Y bien?- dijo con impaciencia

- Ya se ve mejor- dijo Nemu, y en efecto, en menos de un minuto se recupero tanto que hasta parecía una lechuga fresca

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Rangiku de repente mientras se sostenía la cabeza

- Anotare los resultados, otro exito mas- dijo Mayuri saliendo de la habitación

- No me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, veamos, mmm llegaste a la reunión gritando sandeces, casi asfixias a Abarai-fukutacho al abrazarlo, mmm te pusiste a bailar, a gritar y a llorar, ah y lo peor gritaste... Nemu dicelo tu, yo no me atrevo a repetirlo- dijo Isane mientras enumeraba con los dedos las acciones de la pelinaranja

- ¿Tan feo fue lo que grite?- pregunto Rangiku sorprendida, pensando que tal vez grito alguna grosería o algo por el estilo

- Gritaste "Y yo creo que Ukitake taicho es super sexy"- le recordó Nemu

- Pues es la verdad, ¿Que nunca lo has visto bien?- dijo la ex-borracha de lo mas tranquila y aliviada mientras a Isane le daba un infarto como el que posiblemente le dio a su hermana despues de pronunciar esas palabras

- ¡No te pregunte!, piensa, ¿que haras si le dicen a el lo que gritaste?- respondió la peligris escandalizada

- Negarlo, aunque es lo que pienso- respondio simplemente Rangiku encogiendo los hombros

- No se puede razonar con esta mujer... momento eso quiere decir que a ti ¿te...- estaba a punto de preguntar Isane cuando fue interrumpida

- ¡TAICHO!-grito de repente Rangiku al ver a su pequeño capitan y en cuanto entro estaba dispuesta a abrazarlo mas bien a asfixiarlo

- Un momento Matsumoto, me acaban de informar lo que hiciste en la reunión de tenientes- le detuvo Hitsugaya

- ¿Que le dijeron?- pregunto ella, temiendo que le dijeran lo que grito

- Solamente que llegaste ebria algo no muy raro en ti, te pusiste a bailar y a gritar incoherencias- le dijo el viendola seriamente

- Taicho, no se enoje conmigo, por favor- dijo ella a punto de llorar a mares, pero ahora si asfixiaba al pobre Hitsugaya con un abrazo

- Disculpe, Capitan Hitsugaya, ¿como se entero que ella estaba aqui?- pregunto Isane

- ¡MATSUMOTO, SUELTA ME, DEJAME RESPIRAR!, las vi pasar, por mi división y mas que nada escuche gritar a Matsumoto- respondio tratando de quitarse a Rangiku

- Taicho, perdoneme, ya sabe, ayer fue viernes social, y me pase un poquito- se explico la pelinaranja

-¡¿UN POQUITO?, ¿QUE TE PASASTE UN POQUITO? SI DE SEGURO TE TOMASTE TODA LA RESERVA DE SAKE QUE TENIAS ESCONDIDA EN TU ESCRITORIO Y NO PONGAS ESA CARA, QUE YO VI TODAS LAS BOTELLAS!, ahora, por lo que hicieron tu y los otros tenientes tengo que presentarme junto con los demás capitanes con Ukitake para ver que les espera, ya que su comportamiento fue deplorable y debemos tomar medidas para que no se vuelva a repetir, y lo peor de todo fue que pusiste en vergüenza a tu división- le dijo el peliblanco con su seriedad acostumbrada

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me van a quitar el puesto de teniente?, Taicho- pregunto Rangiku temerosa

- No lo creo, tal vez solo los pondrán a trabajar mas de lo debido, cosa que nunca haces, apresurate, es en tres horas y tu ni siquiera tuviste la amabilidad de ir a dormir a la división, hasta luego Kotetsu, Kurotsuchi- dijo el peliblanco saliendo con Rangiku

- Gracias por ayudarme les debo una chicas, TAIIICHOOOOO ESPEREME- les dijo a las otras dos presentes y despues grito tratando de alcanzar a su superior

* * *

"My way" de Knights In Satan Service mejor conocidos como KISS le puse asi po que digamos que en este capitulo Ichigo quito del camino a Kyousuke (así se hace compañero no dejes que te la bajen) tal vez eso de "mi camino" sonó muy narutesco XD, espero que les guste y si no pues ni modo, así va el fic n.n

(1) ¿En que maldita cultura viven si no conocen a Don Vito?, bueno para los que no sepan quien es EL PADRINO (incultos XD)

(2) Hooligan, es un seguidor del fútbol que realiza disturbios o vandalismo, The firm es una asociación de hooligans mas violentos y están unidos para financiar sus traslados a lo partidos

(3) Canción:Chilanga banda, Chilango: dícese de aquella persona que nació y que reside en el Distrito Federal, Mexico (Orgullosamente Chilanga, si señor, favor de no hacer caso a el dicho "mata un chilango y haz patria" por faaa si quieren que siga escribiendo)

Ahora si;

¿Como debería bautizar a esta sección de preguntas?

¿Que le espera a Orihime en la casa de Ichigo?

¿Le harán fiesta a Isshin?

¿Por que Orihime no le ofreció alguna de sus extrañezas culinarias a Isshin?

¿Kyousuke tendra seguro social?

¿Mayuri patentara su medicina para la cruda?

¿Mas si osare es un extraño enemigo? (Chiste tal vez solo comprensible para los mexicanos)

¿Cual es otra palabra para sinónimo?

¿Los santos sonríen por la gracia de dios?

¿Por que cuando vamos a dormir nuestra cama esta en el cuarto y no en el quinto?

Si los caballos sufren la peste equina y los cerdos la peste porcina, ¿por que el hombre sufre enfermedades patológicas?

¿Cuales partes del tronco encefalico contienen las pirámides y los pendúnculos cerebrales?

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA)


	14. Crying in the rain

Volvi, muy pronto, espero que no les incomode

Como dije en el capitulo anterior, pensaba subir dos capis seguidos pero me dije a mi misma "Nah, que flojera, subelo hasta el sabado, termina primero de jugar SmackDown vs Raw (de ahi el disclaimer del capi anterior) y despues haz de tu vida un papalote" yo nunca rompo las "promesas" que me hago a mi misma

Si aun no han leido el capi anterior ¿Que esperan? haganlo y dejen review (Por favorcito XD)

Gracias a : nii-san MasterOfWarriors, a Gerardo mi Aniki (Por primera vez ayudaste en serio Animal), a los que me hacen el honor de comentar, a los que agregan este fic a sus favos y a los que se toman la molestia de darle click a esta historia

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecera en dia que Ichigo, Gintoki, Goku, Luffy y Naruto (1)se vayan a un antro, tampoco las canciones que ocupo para este fic

* * *

**Capitulo 14 "Crying in the rain"**

Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo y Orihime llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki, habia empezado a llover de repente a cantaros, llegaron escurriendo agua.

- Ya llegamos, hola Suzu- dijo Yuzu al entrar y ver a la pequeña gata de pie junto a las escaleras

- Voy a secarme- dijo Karin e inmediatamente se fue a la habitación que compartía con Yuzu

- Orihime-chan, ven conmigo para que nos sequemos- le dijo Yuzu a la pelinaranja tomándola de la mano

- Yo también haré lo mismo, que raro, si en ningún noticiero dijeron que fuera a llover, en fin tal vez no se detenga en toda a noche- dijo Ichigo mirando el cielo por la ventana y después se fue a su habitación seguido por Suzu

El pelinaranja se encontraba en su cuarto ya seco y cambiándose de ropa cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta, se dirigió a abrir y se encontró con Yuzu

- Onii-chan, ¿podrías prestarle a Orihime-chan una playera?, es que la que ella traía esta empapada y la ropa de nosotras ni la de Rukia-chan le queda- le explico Yuzu a su hermano

- ¿Eh?, a claro, toma una de mi armario- dijo el mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello, Yuzu tomo una playera negra

- Ichigo, gracias por traer a Inoue-san, la voy a pasar muy bien- dijo Kon al momento que Yuzu salio y puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro de peluche

- Suzu, si este remedo de animal le hace algo a Inoue asegurate de que sufra mucho- le dijo Ichigo a la gata y al parecer le comprendió volteando a ver a Kon mientras se lamia los bigotes

- No Suzu, por favor, no seas cruel conmigo, recuerda que los gatos y los leones somos primos, a la familia no se le daña ¿o si?- dijo el peluche temiendo por su seguridad

- Lastima que no seas uno real- le dijo Ichigo mientras lo sostenía de la espalda

- Y lastima que ella solo te obedezca a ti, pero ya veras cuando venga mi Nee-san, va a acabar con mi martirio, me va a acurrucar en su tibio pecho- dijo Kon con los ojos llenos de esperanza

- Aja, sera mejor que la esperes sentado, tengo hambre, bajare por algo- dijo Ichigo saliendose su habitación seguido por Suzu, después fue a la cocina haber que encontraba, pero al pasar por la sala se encontró a sus hermanas en la sala acompañadas de Orihime viendo "Terminator 2"(2)

- No, T-800 no dejes que atrapen a Jhon- dijo Yuzu al ver la pantalla

- Descuida, después de eso salen escapando en una moto y T-1000 los sigue en un trailler- le dijo Karin

- Yo no la he visto, no me digas que pasa después Karin-chan - le respondió Yuzu

- Yo tampoco la vi, pero me han dicho que es muy buena- dijo Orihime igualmente viendo la pantalla

- Ichi-nii, ven a ver la película con nosotras- pidió Karin al ver pasar a Ichigo

- Emm, no lo se yo también ya la vi pero el final no me gusta mucho- dijo Ichigo mientras comía una galleta

- Anda Onii-chan, siéntate a verla con nosotras, por favor- dijo Yuzu volteando a verlo con ojos de borrego a medio morir

- Esta bien- dijo Ichigo tomando asiento al lado de la pelinaranja poniéndola muy nerviosa, pero el ni en cuenta, solamente se enfoco en ver lo que ocurría en la película, y así siguieron viendo la televisión, Orihime y Yuzu estaban muy pendientes de ella mientras que Ichigo y Karin a veces decían lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

- No Ichi-nii, ahí es donde Sarah va a matar al Dr. Dyson- decía Karin tratando de hacer recordar a Ichigo la escena

- Oh, cierto y después T-800 se quita la piel de un brazo para demostrar que es un androide- dijo Ichigo comiendo un puño de palomitas que Yuzu había hecho

- Shhhhh ¡Que no digan lo que va a pasar!- les repitió Yuzu viendo que efectivamente ocurria lo que sus hermanos decían y siguió viéndola

- _Hasta la vista Baby_- se escuchaba de la pantalla del televisor de la sala. La pelicula estaba en la escena cuando T-800 le dispara a T-1000, cuando este se habia vuelto solido

- Noooo T-800 no te mueras- dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuzu y Orihime cuando atraviesan al androide con una barra de metal

- No se muere después el...- no termino de decir Ichigo ya que fue silenciado con un Shhh proveniente de Yuzu y Orihime

- Siii, se cayo a la fundidora- dijo Yuzu al ver la escena cuando T-1000 pierde el equilibrio y cae

- A si, pero luego de eso...- tampoco termino de decir Karin ya que fue callada por decir spoilers

Minutos después ya se acercaba el final de la pelicula, Orihime y Yuzu lloraban como si estuvieran en un velorio al ver a T-800 despedirse de Jhon con el pulgar en alto y verlo como se fundia

- Por esto no me agrada el final, es muy emotivo para mi gusto- dijo Ichigo estirándose en su asiento

- Ni a mi, pero me gusta la acción- dijo Karin yendo a la cocina seguida de su gemela

- Sera mejor que yo me retire, regresare temprano- dijo la pelinaranja levantándose de su asiento secando se las lagrimas dispuesta a salir

- Inoue, no te puedo dejar ir esta noche- dijo Ichigo de repente muy serio y poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

- ¿Eh?- solo alcanzo a decir ella sorprendida esperando que dijera lo que siempre soñó

- Digo, por que esta lloviendo muy fuerte, hace frió y te puedes enfermar- respondió el del lo mas tranquilo señalando la ventana matándole la ilusión a Orihime

- ¿N-no les molesta?- pregunto ella ya repuesta de la desilusión, pero se alegro que el se preocupara por ella

- Claro que no Orihime-chan, te puedes quedar con nosotras en el lugar de Rukia-chan, ademas nos estas cuidando- dijo Karin regresando de la cocina-

- Esta bien, pero me tendré que ir temprano y regreso a medio día- dijo ella tomando asiento de nuevo

- ¿Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Yuzu quien tomaba un vaso de leche

- ¿Vemos Duro de matar y después Alien vs depredador?- pregunto Karin consultando la programación en un periódico

- Si, a mi me gustan las dos- dijo Orihime sonriendo y acariciando a Suzu que se había instalado en su regazo cuando ella se volvió a sentar

- Yo paso y ademas esas ya las vi, me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Ichigo subiendo las escaleras

- Esta bien Onii-chan, pero no te encierres en tu cuarto- le pidio Yuzu

- Si- solamente respondió el, entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama para poder leer un poco- Que aburrido, mejor hubiera esperado para hacer mi tarea, no que ahora no tengo nada que hacer- se dijo así mismo, pero después encontró una revista de pasatiempos y se puso a resolver un sudoku, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo transcurrió ya que el juego absorbió toda su atención, de repente todo se volvió obscuro y las tres personas que se encontraban abajo gritaron y Kon se abrazo a sus piernas

- Ichigo, auxilio, en la obscuridad esa fiera a la que llamas Suzu me puede atacar mas fácilmente- dijo Kon dramaticamente

- Quitate, no me importa lo que te pase ¡¿Están bien allá abajo?- pregunto Ichigo desde su cuarto buscando una lampara, ya que se preocupo cuando las escucho gritar

- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, no paso nada, el apagón solo nos asusto- respondió Orihime quien se encontraba ocupada por que Yuzu y Karin se abrazaron de ella

Ichigo bajo enseguida con una lampara que estaba en su habitación, y vio a las tres chicas sentadas en el sofá

- Se fue en toda la calle, ni modo, tendremos que esperar a que la arreglen mañana- dijo Ichigo viendo a través de las ventanas

- Onii-chan, tengo miedo- dijo Yuzu caminado hacia Ichigo para abrazarlo

-No pasa nada, solo esta obscuro, sera mejor que ya te duermas para que pase mas rapido el tiempo- dijo Ichigo tranquilizandola y enterneciendo a Orihime ¿Como podía alguien que daba miedo con solo verlo ser tan gentil con sus hermanas?

- No están cayendo rayos como para que se fuera la luz ni tampoco hay mucho viento, apenas son las nueve y media, es muy temprano para dormirse en sábado- dijo Karin igualmente viendo por la ventana la lluvia

- Si, pero no se e ocurre nada que hacer en la obscuridad- dijo Ichigo

- Pero yo si tengo sueño Karin-chan, ¿No te cansaste hoy en el parque?- dijo Yuzu ya con menos miedo

-Solo un poco, ¿Orihime-chan no estas cansada?-dijo Karin suprimiendo un bostezo, Ichigo fue a buscar a otra lampara, ya que la que tenia en las manos se le estaban agotando las pilas

- No, hoy casi no me canse, ni cuando ayude a Yagami-kun- dijo la pelinaranja

- Oye Orihime-chan ¿y que hacias con Kyousuke-kun?- pregunto Yuzu

- Solamente me lo encontré en el parque y como estaba lastimado lo ayude- dijo Orihime

- ¿Y de donde lo conoces?- pregunto Karin

- Ah, es que el me salvo de un accidente, si no fuera por el hubiera salido muy herida- volvió a responder la pelinaranja

- Se ve que es muy buena persona, ¿por que dijo que tu no querias ser su novia?- pregunto Yuzu

- P-p-pero si el nunca me ha dicho nada, ademas solo somos amigos- respondió ella algo nerviosa por el interrogatorio

- ¿Y que harias si te dijera algo? Como: Orihime-chan, me gustas mucho ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Karin imitando muy pobremente la voz de Kyousuke que era suave pero varonil,

- Este...- una muy buena pregunta, tal vez no captaba las cosas muy bien a la primera, pero tenia el presentimiento de que el quería algo mas que amistad con ella, nunca se había detenido a pensar en que haría si de pura casualidad el le preguntara eso, sabia muy bien que ella estaba enamorada de Ichigo, pero desde que el rubio apareció, habían surgido algunas dudas y se sentía rara cerca de el, antes nadie la había tratado como el lo hacia, por ahora estaba indecisa, aunque Ichigo por ahora llevaba las de ganar- Pues le diría que me deje pensarlo- respondió finalmente, eso no era ni un si ni un no

- ¿Y no te gusta alguien mas como para que le digas que no? Si Kyousuke-kun es muy agradable ¿quien es? ¿Lo conocemos?- pregunto Yuzu con curiosidad

- Pues...- por su puesto que no les iba a decir "Claro, a mi me gusta su hermano, incluso le confesé lo que sentía en su habitación antes de casi besarle mientras estaba dormido, pero no les puedo decir por que nos podria escuchar ademas de no creo que sean tan amables de guardarme el secreto" no, todavía no se sentía lista para admitirlo frente a el Ichigo despierto, pero tampoco podía pensar en alguien mas, aunque se le ocurrió alguien, no creía que el se molestaría si dijera su nombre ya que el sabia perfectamente lo que ella sentía por el chico de cabellera naranja y no lo mal interpretaría, ademas solo lo hacia por no decir quien era de verdad, una mentira blanca no dañaba a nadie- me gusta Renji-kun, pero solo un poco- o eso creía, lo dijo solamente por no dejar la duda en las hermanas de Ichigo, sin darse cuenta que las paredes oyen

- Ah, el chico pelirrojo de la clase de Ichi-nii, el que tiene muy mal gusto para vestir- dijo Karin recordando a Renji

- Si, ese mismo- dijo Orihime aliviada de que su secreto estuviera a "salvo" aunque no había notado hasta ahora la vestimenta que solía usar Renji,

- ¿Y que es lo que te gusta de el?- pregunto Yuzu quien le estaba pareciendo divertido enterarse de la vida amorosa de Orihime

- Lo que me...- no termino de decir ya que de repente escucharon un estruendo parecido al que hacen los trastes de vidrio al caerse y romperse

- Onii-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Yuzu preocupada

- Si, solo se me cayo un plato por que Suzu me asusto mientras buscaba la lampara, no fue nada- dijo Ichigo distraídamente, que por la falta de ruido provocada por el apagón, había escuchado claramente que a Orihime supuesta mente le gustaba Renji, haciendo que se distrajera y perdiera el control de sus acciones _"Esto es increíble, a ella le gusta el mandril, no lo puedo creer ¿que tiene el?, estoy seguro de que le gusta a la enana y a ella, como no me di cuenta antes, ella siempre le lleva el almuerzo y no dice nada cuando el se le acerca, es muy amable con ese imbécil alegrate de que al menos solo es un poco" ¿Y que hago si Yagami le dice algo?,", _penso Ichigo con algo de desilusión, ya que nunca se lo espero pero sin ser muy consiente de lo que pensaba

- Kurosaki-kun ¿no te cortaste?- pregunto Orihime llegando a la cocina y viendo como Ichigo estaba parado mirando al vació

- No, estoy bien, no fue nada- respondió el distraído

- Lo recogeré mañana temprano, cuando ya haya salido el sol, para ver por donde cayeron los vidrios- dijo Yuzu quien ya se habia adaptado a la obscuridad

- Juguemos a algo, damas chinas, Turista, o que se yo- dijo Karin desde la sala, pero en ese momento la luz regreso de repente- Olviden lo- dijo ella encendiendo el televisor

- Karin-chan, ponle en el canal en el que estaba la película- dijo Yuzu dejando solos a Ichigo y Orihime

- Emmm...- dijo Orihime al no saber de que hablar- ¿que quieres que hagamos para no aburrirnos Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto ella

"_Matar a Renji y descuartizar a Yagami"_ pensó, pero decidió que el homicidio o shinigamicidio en el caso de Renji no era la solución en ese momento, _"relajate, tal vez escuchaste mal, no creo que el sea su tipo, solo la enana tiene gustos tan raros, ¿pero si no es el quien?"_ Ichigo se convencía mentalmente y mas dudas le surgian

- ¿Seguro que estas bien?- pregunto la pelinaranja moviendo la mano en frente de el

- Orihime-chan, ya termino la película, ¿Quieres jugar "Rock Band?- dijo Karin encendiendo la consola

- Yo pido la guitarra- dijo Yuzu

- Ichi-nii ¿juegas?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Si no te preocupes Inoue solo me quede pensando, pido la bateria- dijo Ichigo olvidando sus pensamientos homicidas y dandose cuenta a penas que Orihime traía su playera de "Slayer"

* * *

Y en la sociedad de almas, nueve de los trece capitanes se encontraban reunidos con su respectivo teniente detrás de ellos, aunque faltaban dos, ya que no se habían recuperado de su resaca tan rápido como Rangiku. Y no tenían capitán

- Bien, ahora que nos encontramos todos reunidos, es mi deber informarles acerca de las actividades que realizaremos posteriormente para seguir con la restauración de la sociedad de almas, pero el primer punto a discutir es el comportamiento tuvieron los tenientes : Rangiku Matsumoto de la decima división, Shuuhei Hisagi, de la novena que no se encuentra presente e Izuru Kira de la tercera que tampoco esta- dijo Unohana anticipandose a Ukitake, que se suponia que el iba a empezar, pero mejor ni decia nada, no queria molestarla

- Como lo que hicieron no fue tan grave no se les degradara, pero cumplirán con algunas tareas, en Karakura, hubo un ataque muy extraño y ustedes tres tienen que ir a ayudar a Abarai-fukutaicho y a Rukia Kuchiki que se encargan de la vigilancia, y el encargado de supervisarlos sera el capitán Hitsugaya- dijo Ukitake mientras que Rangiku se ponía muy feliz y Hitsugaya sufría un paro cardíaco

- Ya aclarado ese asunto pasemos al siguiente punto- dijo Unohana ignorando las protestas de Hitsugaya.

- Yo discrepo Capitán Ukitake, no podemos permitir que esto se repita ni tampoco pasarlo por alto, si seguimos así derrumbaremos rápidamente lo que tanto trabajo nos ha costado reconstruir y creo que seria mejor que se les aplicaran tareas mas complicadas, ya que hay demasiados Shinigamis en Karakura y estaría por demas mandar a otros cuatro- dijo Soi fon, Hitsugaya estaba dispuesto a besarle los pies por dar un argumento tan solido que seguramente lo libraria de estar en Karakura con el trio de la AA

- Tiene mucha razón capitana, entonces veamos, tendrán que venir mañana para ver que otras actividades les podemos asignar, todos los tenientes se pueden retirar, solo quería que estuvieran enterados de lo que se sucede, ademas de darles el aviso de que pronto tendremos algunos cambios en el personal tanto capitanes como tenientes- dijo Ukitake recapacitando el "castigo" que les impondría después, ya cuando todos los vice-capitanes se habian retirado, Unohana hablo

- El motivo de esta reunión es realmente alertarlos, de que este siempre atentos, ya que los tiempos de paz no suelen durar mucho, traten de estar preparados en todo momento ante cualquier signo de peligro- dijo la medico seriamente viéndolos a todos

- ¿Eso quiere decir que se acerca un nuevo enemigo? Espero que sea fuerte- pregunto Kempachi

- No, solamente los estamos alertando- respondió Unohana

- Una alerta de ese tipo no se da a la ligera- dijo Byakuya

- Es verdad, antes de lo ocurrido en invierno nunca nos dieron un aviso así, no suena muy alarmante pero tampoco es para pasarlo por alto- dijo Soi Fon sorprendiendo al pelinegro

- Sempai, sera mejor que lo sueltes, eso si fue algo como para asustarse- dijo Kyoraku

- Creo que sera lo mas conveniente, capitán Ukitake, explíqueles por favor- dijo Unohana pasandole el paquete a el

- ¿Eh?- solo pudo decir, pero inmediatamente reacciono- bueno, esta alerta se las estamos dando ya que el día de ayer sucedió algo extraño en Karakura, los shinigamis que habitan ahí, lo pasaron por alto, pero es demasiado extraño que mas de veinte hollows fueron llamados ahi- explico el peliblanco

- ¿Y eso que tiene de extraño? Los hollows siempre van ahí- pregunto Kempachi

- Acaso no lo escucho capitán, fueron "llamados"- dijo Hitsugaya

- Correcto y según lo que nos reporto Zennosuke, empezó a llover después, pero fue una lluvia muy extraña ya que empezó de repente y no solo eso, el suceso mas extraño fue ninguno de los presentes elimino a los hollows con fuego, fue alguien con un reiatsu muy inmenso como el de cualquiera de los aquí presentes, es por eso que los alertamos, este fenómeno nos indica que el poseedor de ese reiatsu, no es amigo pero tampoco sabemos si es enemigo- explico Unohana

- Es por eso que pedimos su cooperación en caso de que se presente algún peligro- dijo Ukitake

- Entendido- respondieron los capitanes a coro

- Eso seria todo, ahora si se pueden retirar- dijo Unohana, todos los capitanes salieron excepto Kyoraku quien permaneció inmóvil

- ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Ukitake viéndolo sorprendido

- Nada, solo que estoy casi seguro que solo nosotros sabemos de quienes se puede tratar- respondió Kyoraku

- No lo creo capitán Kyoraku, ellos se supone que están muertos desde hace mil años y sus nombres fueron borrados de los registros para jamas ser mencionados de nuevo- respondió Unohana uniéndose a la platica

-Lo has dicho Sempai, "se supone" no sabemos que les paso después de que salieron del nido de los gusanos nosotros no nos unimos a la búsqueda, no estamos completamente seguros si ellos de verdad fueron asesinados- respondió Ukitake

- Lo único que sabemos es que si son ellos tal vez deberíamos ponernos mas serios- respondió Kyoraku

- Si es el, puede que solamente Ichigo Kurosaki lo detenga- dijo Unohana

- ¿Y si Kurosaki no puede con ambos?- pregunto Ukitake

- Para eso estamos nosotros, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella, si esos dos se presentan, no sea un encuentro muy amigable que digamos- dijo Kyoraku poniéndole una mano en el hombro a el peliblanco

* * *

- Aoi lucha conmigo, solo así podre recuperarme al liberar todo mi reiatsu, - le dijo Kyousuke a su compañera, los dos se encontraban encima de un edificio en su forma de shinigami sin importarles mucho que el cielo se estuviera cayendo

- Pero ¿no crees que nos detecten?, digo por que si peleamos uno contra el otro sabemos que ninguno se va a dejar ganar aunque solo se una lucha de entrenamiento- respondió ella gritando debido a que su voz casi no se escuchaba por el sonido del agua

- No, sera solo zanjutsu, nada de Kidoh, no podemos liberar nuestras zanpakuto, solo reiatsu, cuando yo este a mi limite o muy distraído golpeame con todo lo que tengas- respondió el

- ¿Que?, así como estas seguramente te mataría- dijo Aoi

- No, liberaría mi reiatsu al instante, bueno eso espero, si no te dejo todos mis bienes materiales- le respondió Kyousuke sonriendo, pero ella solamente desenvaino rápidamente su espada apenas dándole tiempo de reaccionar bloqueando su ataque con Kyoka suigetsu- Eso no se vale- le dijo devolviendo le el ataque

- Estabas diciendo incoherencias, ¿no se suponía que ibas a liberar tu bankai?, si solo peleamos no creo que funcione- respondió la pelinegra

- Por primera vez en tu existencia confía en mi, por si no lo recuerdas la lluvia la hiciste tu así es que es imposible que nos descubran al menos hasta que yo libere como se debe mi reiatsu, ya que por el tiempo se podría decir que se atrofio, el tuyo casi no ya que no tuviste que esconderte tanto como yo, el tuyo estará bien solo con esta lucha según mis cálculos- explico el deteniéndose por un momento

- Como sea- dijo ella empezando de nuevo a atacarlo, los dos esquivaban los ataques del otro, Aoi logro provocarle una cortada en el hombro mientras que el le hizo una pequeña cortada en una mejilla ocacionando una mirada seria por parte de Aoi

- Lo siento pero me deje llevar- dijo el como si nada pero no pudo esquivar el ataque de ella, que iba con mucha fuerza, logro golpearlo y el salio volando literalmente y después cayo con mucha fuerza en el suelo

- ¡Hay no ya lo mate! ¡Kyousuke responde!- grito ella algo asustada, pero de repente sintió el reiatsu de su compañero subir de un momento a otro _"no recordaba que fuera tan inmenso"_ pensó

* * *

-Run to the hills, Run for your life- canto Ichigo agudamente con microfono en mano alargando la "e" hasta que se le fuera el aire, Karin estaba en la bateria, Yuzu en la guitarra y Orihime en el bajo, ya cuando acabo la canción, se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón y después bostezo, ya eran mas de las once treinta

- Ya me canse, ya tengo sueño- dijo Yuzu tallándose los ojos

- Si, yo también, guardemos todo y sigamos mañana, quiero romper mi récord- dijo Karin desconectando los instrumentos y apagando la consola junto con Yuzu

- Sera mejor que ya nos acostemos, buenas noches Onii-chan- dijo Yuzu subiendo las escaleras

- Hasta mañana, Orihime-chan no tardes mucho- dijo Karin

- Buenas noches- les respondió Ichigo con otro bostezo, pero de pronto sintió un reiatsu inmenso- Inoue, ¿sentiste eso?-pregunto el

- Si ¿que hacemos Kurosaki-kun? - dijo ella poniéndose de pie, empezó a preocuparse por aquello que le había dicho Isshin

- No lo se, esta lloviendo a mares y no sabemos de que se trata, si de un hollow o un arrancar- respondió Ichigo, pero al momento sintió otro reiatsu igual de inmenso que el otro - Esto no me esta gustando Inoue, sera mejor que te quedes aquí, yo iré a ver- dijo Ichigo de repente

- No puedo dejar que vayas solo Kurosaki-kun, es demasiado incluso para ti - dijo Orihime viéndolo seriamente

- Pero si vas conmigo podrías salir herida- respondió Ichigo dándole la espalda dispuesto a salir

- No importa... pero, que extraño, se desvanecieron por completo- dijo la pelinaranja antes de que Ichigo saliera

- Se esfumaron de repente- dijo Ichigo parado en el umbral de la puerta _"no se siente como un hollow ni como un shinigami, si no como el de un vizard o un arrancar, pero los arrancar están muertos y este reiatsu no es como el __de Shinji o de los demás" _pensó

* * *

- Te dije que nos recuperaríamos- dijo Kyousuke ya en su gigai, se veía sano, se encontraban en la azotea de un edificio

- Si, ya no desconfiare de ti, pero aun así me cortaste, y se nota mucho- dijo Aoi viendo su reflejo en un charco de agua

- Oh, vamos no es para tanto, cerrara en una semana- dijo el rubio recibiendo un golpe en abdomen, justo en la boca del estomago

- Si, pero tal vez quede cicatriz ¿Pero por que se nota en mi gigai? Si la cortada me la hiciste cuando estaba como shinigami- pregunto ella

- Golpeas como antes, esto era lo único que no extrañaba de ti- dijo el recuperando el aire que le habia sacado la pelinegra- es por que se podría decir que el gigai es reiatsu puro, mas bien un reflejo de tu reiatsu y tu alma, por eso yo me veia tan mal, mi reiatsu estaba muy inestable, y como recibiste una herida en tu alma, la refleja tu cuerpo- respondió el

-Ahora me explico por que te veías tan demacrado, ¿Por que no he visto tu zanpakuto?, solo tienes la de el y la de Aizen- pregunto de nuevo Aoi

- Pero si la has estado viendo todo el tiempo ¿Que ya no recuerdas? Creo que la edad te esta afectando- dijo Kyousuke mirando el cielo nocturno

- Yo soy dos años mas chica que tu, ¿Y por que la tenia Aizen?- pregunto ella sin verlo, recordando a Kyoka Suigetsu el día en que Kyousuke se convirtió en capitán del décimo escuadrón

- Tenemos mas de mil, dos años ahora no son mucha diferencia, mi zanpakuto se la di cuando el estaba en la academia, yo no podía conservarla mientras me escondí en el runkongai así es que el la cuido por mi y diría que su shikai resulto mejor que el mio ademas de que obtuvo mas habilidades que ahora puedo usar- dijo el volteando a ver a Aoi- Vamonos, por cierto, ¡No se me olvida que me dijiste momia!- le dijo caminando, Aoi se detuvo para quitar la lluvia, bajo del edificio rumbo a la calle

- !Y a mi no se me olvida que me querías golpear- le respondio ella gritando tratando de alcanzarlo llamando la atención de los transeuntes

- ¡¿Ah si? Y a mi no se me olvida que me amenazaste y me tomaste del cuello de la camisa!, me la arrugaste- le dijo el igualmente gritando y caminando despacio, ya estaban en la calle pero todos los que los escuchaban volteaban a verlos por sus gritos

- ¡Si ¿y que?, a mi no se me olvida que despues me dijiste irracional!- le grito Aoi de nuevo deteniéndose

-¡Y a mi no se me olvida que me abandonaste!- grito Kyousuke también deteniéndose, pero regreso para quedar frente a ella y gritarse mas a gusto, todos los que estaban en la calle los veían sorprendidos, unas señoras murmuraban "Tan jóvenes y ya con problemas, mira que abandonarlo, la juventud de hoy esta cada día peor"

-¡ Y a mi no se me olvida que me gritaste "No espera, no Aoi no te vayas, ayúdame, me duele, ¡Lo siento!", no creas que no te escuche, tengo muy buen oído, eso quiere decir que fue tu culpa!- grito ella dejando a Kyousuke con la boca abierta y avergonzado, los presentes solo exclamaron un "AWWWW, que lindo, le pidió que no lo abandonara" o "Yo quiero uno asi"

- ¡E-e-eso lo grite para darle lastima a Orihime, no te lo tomes tan personal!, ¡¿Y ustedes que están mirando? !Yo me largo!- les grito el rubio a los mirones de la calle, los cuales se hicieron los disimulados, salio caminando muy rápido dejando atras a Aoi

- Vamos solo nos gritamos en frente de unos extraños, era peor cuando lo hacíamos en frente de todos en las reuniones de capitanes ¿Por que huyes?- pregunto la pelinegra, que había tenido que correr para alcanzar a su amigo

- ¿Y todavía preguntas?, nos dimos a notar mucho se supone que tenemos que actuar con discreción, nos dejamos llevar- respondió el caminando mas despacio

- Cierto, lo siento, pero tu empezaste- respondió ella

- Si, lo se, también lo siento, espero que mi reiatsu no siga inestable- dijo Kyousuke

- Espero que ya no te pase, me preocupa que ocurra algo que podamos lamentar, ¿pero sabes algo?- dijo Aoi algo seria

- ¿Que?- pregunto el sorprendido por la seriedad de ella

- Que te gane- exclamo Aoi triunfal y sonriendo como el gato Cheshire(3), y en efecto, había ganado el duelo a gritos

- Ganaras en serio cuando terminemos con el plan- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo sin verla

* * *

"Crying in the rain" de Aha, le puse asi por que Ichigo no dejo ver lo que en verdad sentia por lo que dijo Orihime, mas bien por lo que le preguntaron Yuzu y Karin, en fin, espero que les guste, el titulo de este capi no es Metal (lalalala, lo siento no pude evitarlo), es pop-rock, la banda es de Noruega, tal vez los ubiquen mas con la canción "Take on me".

(1) Tal vez solo reconocieron a cuatro de los cinco que mencione, o si no es que a menos, Ichigo: Obviamente de bleach, pero no esta por demas mencionarlo, Goku: de Dragon Ball, aunque no lo crean hay quienes no lo conocen, Luffy: de One Piece, a mi casi no me gusta pero me encanta su sonrisa, Naruto, obviamente de Naruto (DUH!) pero hay quienes lo odian (a mi solo me caen mal los quesobrevaloran a algunos personajes como... mejor no digo nombres me odiarian), y GINTOKI SAKATA: de Gintama (No confundir con Kintama, eso es otra cosa), uno de los mejores (si no es que el mejor, mentira, el mejor que he visto es Detroit Metal City) Anime que he vito en mi corta vida, creo que el no es muy conocido, pero si ven el anime terminaran amando a este samurai con un permanente narutal plateado tanto como yo

(2) Aclaración,T-800 es interpretado por Arnold Schwarzenegger (espero haberlo escrito bien) y T-1000 Robert Patrick, para que los ubiquen mejor

(3) El gato que sale en "Alicia en el pais de las maravillas", el sonriente

En fin, que lo disfruten mucho, si me vuelvo a ausentar otra vez dos semanas seguidas tengan por seguro que tendran capi doble n.n

Ahora si:

¿Deberia llamar a esta sección: Preguntas frecuentes, dudas existenciales o la maldita sección que no todos toman en cuenta y que cuando hay preguntas dificiles no las responden?

¿Por que Unohana, Ukitake y Kyoraku conocen a Aoi y Kyousuke?

¿Ichigo se sabra de memoria Run to the hills?

¿A Orihime le gustan las peliculas de acción y carniceria?

¿Cuantas personas escucharon el Griterio de Kyousuke y Aoi?

¿Apareceran alguna vez los vizard?

En el futbol americano, ¿el ovoide se come a los tres cochinoides?

¿Alguna vez alguien ha sido arrestado por matar el tiempo?

Si las llamadas de larga distancia son caras entonces ¿porque no se le ven los ojitos?

¿En que se parecen una abuelita a un lobo feroz para pasar desapercibido en camison?

¿Se han preguntado por que digo al final de "Que la fuerza te acompañe": METAL LALALALA?

Ahora si les deje preguntas faciles, la respuesta a la ultima pregunta del capi anterior es: El bulbo raquideo contiene las piramides y el mesencefalo los pendunculos cerebrales (ahora ya pueden presumir el dato XD)

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA)


	15. Know your enemy

**¿CREYERON QUE NO IBA A REGRESAR? QUE POCA FE ME TIENEN T.T**

**QUE CONSTE QUE NO FUERON DOS SEMANAS**

Hola a toda la muchachada que lee y comenta este fic

Lamento la tardanza, pero se me seco el cerebro ademas de que se me atravesaron las fiestas patrias, este capi lo iba a subir desde el martes pero me dio flojeritis aguda y no pude :D mas bien no es que no pudiera si no que me la pase jugando God of war (me regalaron el juego remasterizado y en español, fue una tentación que no pude resistir), ahora de castigo para mi, subo este capitulo aun con un dolor de cabeza impresionante (estupida resaca ¬¬), el otro capitulo ya esta medio escrito asi es que seguramente lo estaran viendo a principios de la otra semana

En fin, ahi les va:

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecera el dia en que Laura Bozzo(o como se escriba) gane el premio Nobel de la paz, por regalar carritos sandwicheros**, **tampoco las canciones que ocupo ni sus nombres

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15 "Know your enemy"**

Byakuya salio de la reunión de capitanes y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Renji amablemente lo había esperado para saber el motivo que lo había retenido, en pocas palabras quería enterarse de chisme, ya que tenia la extraña sensación de que algo no marchaba muy bien que digamos

- Renji, gracias por esperarme, creía que me darían alguna queja sobre ti, pero afortunadamente no fue así, ven, busquemos a Rukia, quiero hablar con los dos- dijo seriamente Byakuya caminando rápido directo a su división

- Esta bien- dijo Renji, eso sonó como si hubieran hecho algo indebido y quisiera casarlos a la fuerza

Encontraron a Rukia en la sexta división ya que por las tardes visitaba a Byakuya, estaba sentada en el corredor que tenia vista al jardín, el lugar donde solía platicar con su hermano adoptivo

- Nii-sama, te estaba esperando, Renji ¿que paso?- dijo Rukia sorprendida por verlos a los dos algo serios

- Renji toma asiento por favor, quiero preguntarles algo ¿en este tiempo que han estado en Karakura ¿no han sentido nada raro?- pregunto el pelinegro mirándolos seriamente

- Para nada Nii-sama, todo ha estado muy tranquilo- respondió Rukia haciendo memoria

- Cierto Capitán, no han habido muchos ataques de hollows últimamente- respondió Renji

- ¿Y no creen que eso es raro?- pregunto el noble

- Ahora que lo menciona, es muy raro, desde que me asignaron para cui... bueno usted sabe, solo ha habido un ataque el cual solo pude presenciar, había varios hollows pero de un momento a otro se incendiaron- respondió el pelirrojo

- La verdad yo no alcance a ver nada, pero cuando llegue sentí un reiatsu muy inmenso pero se desvaneció poco a poco- respondió Rukia

- Se supone que esto no es para alarmarnos pero nos dijeron que no bajáramos la guardia, ya que los tiempos de paz no suelen durar mucho, y es demasiado extraño que haya demasiada calma, por eso les pido que tengan cuidado, puede que la próxima amenaza sea peor que lo de Aizen- respondio Byakuya mirando los otros dos presentes fijamente

- Le prometo que así sera, no dejare que nada nos pase ni a mi ni sobre todo a Rukia- respondió el pelirrojo con determinación

- Renji- susurro Rukia con los ojos iluminados

- Espero que solo sea una falsa alarma, yo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que mas les plazca- dijo Byakuya entrando a una habitación dejando a los otros dos sin saber que hacer, y eso lo hizo a propósito

- ¿Que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Rukia feliz

- No lo se, ya termine todos mis asuntos pendientes pero no se me ocurre nada- respondió Renji aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de que darse solo con ella debido a que le iba a costar mas trabajo arrepentirse de lo que pensaba hacer

- Quiero preguntarte algo que me causa algo de curiosidad- dijo la pequeña shinigami

- ¿Que?- respondió el pelirrojo, esperaba que le preguntara cualquier cosa excepto su cambio de actitud con ella

- ¿Que te asignaron a hacer en Karakura?- dijo finalmente Rukia

- Ah, eso, mmm se supone que es algo que solo le concierne al capitán Ukitake y a mi, pero pues supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo ya que estas en Karakura conmigo, lo que tengo que hacer es vigilar a Ichigo y cuidar de Orihime-chan ya que ella es mas vulnerable a algún ataque debido a sus poderes, alguien puede secuestrarla de nuevo o algo así y con Ichigo tan solo tengo que vigilar su reiatsu, que no se vuelva como el de un hollow, ese sera mi examen para capitán ya que no se puede proceder de la manera antigua por la falta de capitanes- respondió Renji en voz baja

- Ya veo, espero que no les pase nada a esos dos, son muy buenos amigos y me sentiría muy mal si les pasara algo- respondió Rukia igualmente en voz baja

- Si igual yo, no permitite que nada nos pase te lo prometo- respondió el pelirrojo

- Así se habla, ¿comemos algo y después jugamos Shogi?- pregunto Rukia

- Sabes tan bien como yo que soy muy mal estratega y siempre pierdo, mejor algo mas sencillo- respondió Renji

- ¿Que te parecen Damas chinas?- pregunto de nuevo Rukia feliz por pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde con el

- Mejor, vayamos a ver que hay de comer en la cocina, no he comido desde que desperté a medio día- dijo Renji caminado delante de Rukia

- ¿A medio día, pues que hiciste anoche?- repitió Rukia sorprendida ya que el no solía despertarse tan tarde

- Solo salí a divertirme un poco pero creo que me pase y aun tengo un poco de resaca- dijo el pelirrojo con una mano detrás de la cabeza

- Ah, con que eras tu el que llego berreando canciones viejas en la madrugada- le dijo la pelinegra para molestarlo

- Para tu información no canto tan mal, mi voz es hermosa- presumió Renji

- Tienes mucha razón es tan hermosa como escuchar a una puerta rechinar- respondió Rukia

- Tal vez se atrofio por tanto sake- trato de defenderse el no con mucho éxito

- Aja, ¿Por que tomaste?, tu no sueles salir a embriagarte- dijo Rukia extrañada

- Pues, tu sabes, uno sale y se divierte con los amigos, ahoga sus penas, lo normal que se hace en estos casos- dijo Renji tratando de no sonar muy obvio

- Si saliste a ahogar tus penas, ¿que es lo que te preocupa?- pregunto Rukia algo sorprendida y acercándose mas a el para verlo mejor a los ojos y así saber si mentía, lo conocía muy bien y seria muy evidente si dijera algo que no era cierto, pero se sintió rara con su cercanía aunque muy a gusto, esperando que algo pasara

- Bueno la verdad es que...- trataba de responder Renji poniéndose nervioso por la cercanía de ella, estaba muy cerca observándolo fijamente, trataba de contenerse, pero estaba apunto de tomarla de una mejilla y después acercar su rostro para luego...

- Renji, necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo Byakuya apareciendo de repente, alegrándose que llego justo a tiempo, tal vez le dio su consentimiento para estar con Rukia pero eso no era motivo para que el tratara de propasarse un poco con ella, aunque fuera un inocente beso

- ¿Que desea que haga capitán?- dijo el pelirrojo separándose bruscamente de Rukia con la cara un poco roja

- Olvídalo, ya vi a otra persona que podría hacerlo, sigue disfrutando tu tiempo libre- dijo el pelinegro volteando disimuladamente a otro lado aparentando que vio a alguien y alejándose con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Demonios, Nii-sama eres muy inoportuno- susurro Rukia- Renji, sera mejor que nos apresuremos, ya te quiero ganar- dijo Rukia caminando un poco rápido, se había roto el encanto del momento y no seria lo mismo si lo intentara de nuevo

- Esta bien, pero no te lo pondré fácil- dijo Renji, tal vez fue lo mejor, Rukia lo hubiera golpeado o algo parecido si se atrevía a hacer eso ademas ahora estaba mas decidido a darle un tiempo libre a sus sentimientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente con Suzu a su lado, quien tenia a Kon preso entre sus garras, pero el sonido de el vidrio estrellándose despertó inmediatamente a los tres, el pelinaranja se levanto de inmediato a ver quien había sido el chistoso que se atrevió a romper su ventana y después procedería a patearle el trasero, pero al asomarse se encontró a un muy sonriente Urahara acompañado de Yoruichi en forma de gato

- Buenos días Kurosaki-san, necesito hablar contigo y si se puede con Inoue-san tengo entendido que esta aquí- dijo el del sombrero

- Ah, claro, ¿no pudiste esperar mas tarde?- pregunto Ichigo mirando el reloj viendo que no eran mas de las siete de las mañana

- Si podía, pero decidí pasar mientras daba mi caminata matutina, no quería salir mas tarde- respondió muy sonriente Urahara

- Mira que conveniente, ahora bajo- dijo el pelinaranja desde la ventana pero sintió una mordida del tobillo, Suzu le había clavado los dientes porque le piso la cola sin querer-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!- grito Ichigo

- Si, es que quería evitar la fatiga, Kurosaki-san, deberías curarte la mordida entes de venir- respondió Urahara riéndose

- ¿Como no lo pensé antes?- respondió Ichigo sarcásticamente revisando la herida provocada por la mordida, solo se encontró con unas pequeñas marcas rojas, nada grave

- Kisuke, deberíamos esperarlos en la tienda, apresurate Ichigo, no deberías molestar a los gatos, mordemos fuerte- le dijo Yoruichi comenzando a caminar

- Si no me dices no me doy cuenta- murmuro Ichigo cambiándose primero los pantalones de mezclilla azul claro para salir, escucho que llamaban a su puerta justo cuando se quitaba la playera que usaba para dormir, abrió y se encontró con Orihime

- Kurosaki-kun, te escuche gritar ¿estas...- no pudo terminar de preguntar por que observo a Ichigo sin nada cubriéndolo de la parte superior, eso es para infartar a cualquiera que aprecie la bien formada anatomía masculina, ella simplemente se quedo sin habla

- ¿Que si estoy bien?, si es que grite por que Suzu me mordió pero no es para preocuparse, vino Urahara, dice que tiene algo que nos puede interesar, tal vez sea relacionado con lo de anoche, vayamos a ver... ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Ichigo de lo mas tranquilo al ver a Orihime muy roja de la cara

- Si- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pero fue mala idea por que tuvo que mirar su pecho y esto la hizo sentirse avergonzada

- ¿Segura? Te vez como si tuvieras fiebre- volvió a insistir Ichigo sin notar su "desnudez", tal vez no le avergonzaba por que sus hermanas se habian acostumbrado a verlo asi una que otra vez y no creyó que a Orihime le molestara

- Aja, luego regreso Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime cubriéndose la cara con las manos y después se fue casi corriendo rumbo a la cocina a refrescarse un poco después del bochorno

-¿Que le pasa? Tal vez este así por que es algo temprano, ese loco ¿acaso no pudo venir mas tarde?- pregunto Ichigo poniéndose una camisa blanca y bajando hacia la sala dispuesto a salir pero Suzu decidio acompañarlo colgandose de su pantalon con sus garras

- No puedo creer que haya visto a Kurosaki-kun sin camisa, eso fue vergonzoso, pero no habia notado que tuviera tan buen cuerpo, se veía muy bien- decía en voz baja Orihime, respirando algo agitada apenas recuperándose de la impresión

- Suzu suéltame, ahora resulta que no solo Kon es el encimoso, si ya se que te pise pero no fue mi intención- Ichigo venia "razonando" con la gata- Inoue, vamos- dijo Ichigo al ver a Orihime

- ¿A donde Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto ella

- Con Urahara, te lo dije cuando fuiste a mi habitación- le respondió Ichigo

- Ah, perdona es que estaba algo... distraída- "viéndote sin camisa" penso, pero por supuesto no lo dijo- ¿Crees que nos diga algo sobre anoche?- pregunto la pelinaranja ya mas calmada

- Eso espero, al menos justificaría el despertarme temprano en domingo, Suéltame- dijo el mientras trataba de quitarse a una muy aferrada Suzu el pantalón

- Creo que tal vez deberías llevarla, a lo mejor quiere salir- dijo Orihime sonriendo

- Eso creo- dijo Ichigo saliendo de su casa desprendiéndose por fin a la pequeña gata y cargándola en brazos, ambos salieron de la residencia de los Kurosaki pero Orihime de repente se detuvo

- Kurosaki-kun, ve tu, yo te alcanzo después, necesito ir a ducharme y cambiarme a mi departamento- dijo Orihime yendo por otro camino

- Esta bien- dijo el mientras se quedaba parado contemplando el camino donde Orihime se había ido, se quedo absorto siguiéndola con la mirada cuando de repente vio a cierto chico rubio que venia caminando en muy despacio con mucha parsimonia parecida a la de un oso perezoso, venia con una playera blanca sin mangas, pantalones cortos de mezclilla y unos tenis mal puestos, se detuvo para saludar a Orihime, Ichigo solamente lo vio desde lejos y espero para ver que sucedía entre los dos, pero ella inmediatamente se despidió de Kyousuke con una reverencia y el siguió caminando despacio hasta toparse con Ichigo

- Buenos días Kurosaki-san, según se se sacar a pasear a un perro es mas común que sacar a un gato- dijo Kyousuke con un bostezo pero sorprendió a el pelinaranja ya que se veía mucho mejor en comparación al dia anterior, el rubio acerco la mano para acariciar a Suzu pero la gata le gruño y le lanzo un zarpazo casi arañando la mano de Kyousuke

- Bien hecho- susurro muy bajo Ichigo acariciando a "su" felino- Si lo se, pero no me dieron ganas de salir solo, ¿a donde vas Yagami?- pregunto Ichigo solo por no saber de que hablar

- Por algo prefiero a los peces como mascotas- susurro Kyousuke examinando disimuladamente su mano- Parece que no le agrado mucho a los gatos, voy a comprar algo para desayunar ¿Y tu?- pregunto de vuelta

- Voy a un mandado, ¿vives cerca de Inoue?- volvió a preguntar Ichigo

- Si, por cierto me la acabo de encontrar, me alegro el día- dijo Kyousuke suspirando y viendo hacia la calle donde ella vivía, ese suspiro molesto a Ichigo- ¿Venias con ella?- pregunto de nuevo con un deje de molestia

- Algo así- respondió el pelinaranja alegre de que provoco molestia en Kyousuke- Te ves mas sano Yagami ¿que te hiciste?- comento Ichigo

- El medico me dio algo para el dolor y para la fiebre, te dejo Kurosaki-san Aoi se molestara con migo si no me apresuro, ademas tengo que trabajar después, sera mejor que hagas algo mas productivo que vigilar a Orihime-chan como un acosador- dijo el rubio despidiéndose y caminando en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba parado Ichigo

- Si, hasta luego, no te vayan a abandonar por no darte prisa con la comida o peor aun, no te vaya a golpear- dijo Ichigo notando el vendaje en el brazo de Kyousuke, caminaba despacio pero se detuvo al escuchar el comentario, en su rostro tenia una sonrisa pero por dentro quería acabar con el en ese momento por mencionar a Aoi

- Disculpa, no te escuche, creí haber oído golpear un balón en la cara a alguien, para tener fama de chico malo, tus insultos son pésimos Kurosaki- dijo el chico rubio sin que la sonrisa se le borrara

- Lo mismo va para ti, que te dejas mangonear tan fácil por tu novia- respondió Ichigo dejándose llevar por la molestia que le ocasionaba Kyousuke, ademas de que le estaba empezando a gustar eso de molestarlo

- Aoi no es mi novia, ademas según se tu no tienes- respondió el rubio

-Si tengo o no, no eso no es algo que te importe- dijo Ichigo desafiante

- Entonces no te burles de algo de lo que no sabes- dijo Kyousuke en el mismo tono

- Que yo sepa tu tampoco tienes- le volvió a decir el pelinaranja

- No te preocupes, Orihime-chan va a ocupar ese puesto muy pronto- le dijo Kyousuke, dejando sin habla a Ichigo- Bueno, ya se me hizo mas tarde de lo que esperaba, me voy ¡Y NO POR QUE AOI ME ESTE ESPERANDO!, Ciao- se despidió el rubio caminando rápido _"Y así empieza la "guerra" Kurosaki" _pensó

- ¡MANDILÓN!- grito Ichigo por inercia pero su encéfalo estaba atiborrado de pensamientos como "Ese idiota, ya me las pagara", "Espero que Inoue lo mande por un tubo", "Si el le dice algo, yo lo mato con mis propias manos", "Se cree lo máximo por que es rubio natural"

- ¡NO CREAS QUE NO TE ESCUCHE KUROSAKI!- le grito a lo lejos Kyousuke con enojo

- ¡NO ERA PARA QUE NO ME ESCUCHARAS YAGAMI!- le volvió a gritar Ichigo pero en ese preciso momento cayo en cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que había dicho Kyousuke, que el había admitido que le gustaba Orihime y que el no dudaría en hacer todo lo posible para que ella aceptara estar con el, eso hizo bajar mucho su moral- Vamonos Suzu, el loco de Urahara debe de estar impaciente- dijo Ichigo y camino hacia la tienda del susodicho

* * *

-Kurosaki-san, tardaste mucho- dijo Urahara al ver a Ichigo entrando por la puerta

- No fue por que yo quisiera, tuve un encuentro que no fue muy agradable- respondió Ichigo mientras era invitado a pasar por Tessai

- ¿Donde esta Inoue-san?- pregunto el del sombrero al notar que el pelinaranja llego solo

- Tuvo que ir a su departamento, ¿que rayos quieres?, creo que podría esperar, apenas van a ser las ocho- dijo Ichigo viendo el reloj de pared que tenia Urahara

- Bueno, puede que si, solo quería advertirte que te prepares, por que el reiatsu de anoche fue muy poderoso y no se trata de alguno de los vizard y no creo que solo haya venido a saludar- dijo el del sombrero sorbiendo te de una taza

- Kisuke fueron dos, uno de los reinantes era mitad hollow y mitad shinigami, el otro era completamente de shinigami- respondió Yoruichi quien se encontraba sentada del lado derecho de Urahara pero aun en forma de gato

- ¿Para que quieres a Inoue?- pregunto Ichigo tomando te

- ¡Que bonito gatito!- dijo Urahara acariciando a Suzu quien se dejaba querer

- Te pregunte algo- repitió el pelinaranja impacientándose

- Bishito, bishito- decía Urahara ignorando a Ichigo

-Ichigo, tu gata dice la maltratas y que sabes amargo por eso nunca volverá a morderte- dijo Yoruichi quien podía entender a Suzu, solo lo hacia por molestarlo

- !Eso lo inventaste tu¡, Urahara-san, ¿sabes al menos de quien es el reiatsu?- pregunto Ichigo

- No, el de shinigami es tan inmenso como el de un capitán incluso un poco mas, y el de arrancar o vizard no estoy muy seguro, es como el tuyo- dijo Urahara tornandose serio

- Mas que el de un capitan, esto no es nada bueno, el idiota de mi padre vio el ataque de hollows me dijo que el dueño de uno de esos reiatsus estaba vigilandome- dijo el pelinaranja mientras recordaba

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar, no tengo ni la remota idea de quien o quienes se traten pero si te vigilan es por que quieren vengar a Aizen- dijo Yoruichi

- Kurosaki-san por ningún motivo vayas a utilizar tu mascara- dijo Urahara

- ¿Por que?- dijo Ichigo

- Por que si te vigilan, esperan el momento mas vulnerable, cuando te pones la mascara, puede que tu hollow interno se apodere de ti y te además poder pero es cuando pierdes el control de tus acciones, es mas fácil que el enemigo tome ventaja- explico Urahara

-Eso no me ocurre con la mascara, me sucedió por otra cosa- respondio Ichigo

- Si no mal recuerdo la otra vez que eso paso fue por causa de Inoue-san ¿Me equivoco?- dijo Urahara

- Algo isa, me habían atravesado con un cero y ella me llamo pidiendo ayuda- respondió el pelinaranja recordando la pelea contra Ulquiorra

- Pero solo te ocurrió cuando ella te llamo ¿no?- dijo Yoruichi anticipando la pregunta de Urahara

- Si, quería protegerla, pero ¿que tiene que ver ella?- dijo sinceramente Ichigo

- Solo estamos haciendo suposiciones, nada para alarmarnos- dijo Urahara moviendo su abanico, escucharon la puerta abrirse y ahí estaba Orihime

- Buenos días Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, lamento la tardanza- dijo Orihime desde el umbral de la puerta

- No hay problema, solo estábamos alertando a Kurosaki-san por lo de anoche, no te confíes, quiero hablar contigo a solas Inoue-san- dijo el del sombrero literalmente corriendo a Ichigo

- Te veo después Inoue- dijo Ichigo entendiendo la indirecta- Hasta luego Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san- se despidió

- Adiós Suzu, ya después me seguirás contando intimidades de Ichigo como que el, muy en el fondo le tiene miedo a los Picapiedra o que tiene unos calzoncillos de la suerte- dijo Yoruichi

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD, YO NO SOY SUPERSTICIOSO Y LE TEMO A...- iba a decir Ichigo, pero se detuvo antes de sacar sus trapos al sol y mas que nada pasar una vergüenza enfrente de Orihime al revelar sus temores- ¡ME LARGO!- dijo y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo

- Ichi-nii, ¿donde estabas?- pregunto Karin al ver entrar a Ichigo, ella miraba un programa en la televisión mientras Suzu freía algo en una sarten

- Salí a caminar un poco, ¿Que hay de desayunar?- pregunto Ichigo, solo tenia en el estomago un sorbo de te

- Huevos fritos, cereal y café ¿donde esta Orihime-chan?- pregunto Yuzu al notar la ausencia de la pelinaranja

- Se fue temprano, pero regresara después- dijo Ichigo pensando en el por que Urahara quería hablar con ella

- Aww, yo queria que desayunara con nosotras, pero en fin espero que vuelva pronto- dijo Yuzu, escucharon el teléfono sonar, Karin se levanto a contestar

- ¿Diga?- pregunto pero al instante se despego el teléfono del oído ya que del otro lado de la linea alguien grito- Viejo calmate y habla mas bajo, me rompes los tímpanos- dijo Karin igualmente en un tono alto

- _"Como quieres que no grite, me preocupa como están mis niños"_- respondió Isshin exageradamente

- Exageras, no tiene ni veinticuatro horas que te fuiste- respondió la pelinegra

- _"En un segundo alguno de ustedes pudo tener un infarto o se pudo haber ahogado"_- dijo alarmado Isshin

- Si solo hablaste para saber si alguno esta muerto, la respuesta es los tres estamos bien, ahora haz el favor de colgar ya que interrumpes el desayuno- dijo Karin con cara de fastidio

- _"No me cuelgues, Masaki ¿Por que no me quieren nuestros hijos?, dale el teléfono a tu hermano"_- dijo Isshin armando un drama a larga distancia

- Si aja, adiós, Ichi-nii este loco quiere hablar contigo- llamo Karin a Ichigo

- Dile que sigo dormido- respondió el pelinaranja

- Dice que esta dormido- dijo Karin al auricular sin prestarle atención a su progenitor que estaba al otro lado de la linea

- _"¿Por que?, ¿que hice yo que soy tan genial para ganarme el desprecio de mis hijos?"_- respondió Isshin algo lloroso

- ¿Que quieres?- respondió Ichigo que había tomado el teléfono

- _"Que bueno que me contestas hijo mio, ¿como estas?"_- pregunto el pelinegro

- Bien, ¿por que lo preguntas?- cuestiono Ichigo

- _"Por lo que te dije el viernes, ¿no ha pasado nada raro?"_- pregunto de nuevo Isshin

- Dos reiatsus aparecieron un momento, pero de ahí no se han vuelto a sentir nada- dijo el pelinaranja

- _"Esta bien, me alegro que no pasara nada, pero Ichigo no bajes la guardia no te confíes, de seguro esos reiatsus son muy fuertes uno tan grande como el tuyo y el otro como el de un capitán, ¿si fue Orihime-chan?"_- pregunto otra vez Isshin

- Si, ¿como sabes lo de los reiatsus?- pregunto Ichigo

- _"Simple presentimiento, no lo mencionarías si no fuera algo que no pudieras controlar, Me siento taaaan feliz, mi hijo confía en mi"_- dijo Isshin con un tono muy feliz

- Ya vas a empezar de cursi- dijo Ichigo rascandose la cabeza

- _"¿Acaso es un delito que mis hijos me quieran?"_- dijo el pelinegro

- No, pero nadie dijo nada de quererte, el delito es que seas un demente, un exagerado y sobre todo que aun así seas padre, te paso a Yuzu, adiós- le respondió Ichigo a su padre dándole el teléfono a su hermana

- _"Adiós, al menos uno de mis hijos quiere hablar con su apuesto padre"- _fue lo ultimo que Ichigo alcanzo a escuchar antes de que Yuzu empezara a hablar con Isshin

- Ese viejo no tiene remedio- dijo Ichigo _"No creo que sea solo un presentimiento lo que supo de los reiatsus, tal vez hablo primero con Urahara, pero aun asi es raro que lo mencione"_ pensó, minutos después Yuzu colgó y posteriormente sirvió el desayuno que fue consumido sin contratiempos aunque Ichigo aun seguía con la incertidumbre acerca de lo que queria hablar Urahara con Orihime- Me voy a mi habitación, dormiré otro poco- dijo Ichigo levantándose y caminando rumbo a las escaleras

- Esta bien, ¿podemos ir a la hora de la comida a una cafetería que esta cerca de tu escuela?- pregunto Yuzu antes de que ichigo desapareciera de su vista

- Buena idea, hace mucho que no vamos a comer a un lugar de esos- dijo Karin quien se encontraba viendo un partido de fútbol

- Si, claro ¿por que no?, si duermo no me despierten si no es de vida o muerte- dijo Ichigo se sentía fatigado ya que le faltaba reponer un poco de sueño que no había completado por que cierto tipo con sombrero acompañado de un gato lo despertó a horas no cristianas, pero de repente pensó _"¿Cerca de la escuela?... haba oído algo así, ¿pero donde?...ah, es verdad lo oi de... maldición, ahí trabaja el imbécil de Yagami, y ya les dije a Yuzu y Karin que iríamos ¿por que nunca pienso las cosas antes de decir que si?"_, se reprendió mentalmente, ese era uno de esos días en los que el mundo parecía estar en su contra.

* * *

"Know your enemy" de Green day (¿QUE?, no soy todo metal, ademas adoro a Billy, como canta y como se ve *suspiro*), titulado asi por obvias razones, espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente a mi se me hizo algo corto y con RenjiRuki barato aunque me gusto como quedo la "Pelea de fieras" (entiendase por Kyousuke e Ichigo) si alguna otra persona en su fic menciono lo de que Orihime veia a Ichigo sin camisa, pido disculpas si parece plagio pero no fue asi, las mentes grandes piensan igual XD (¿Eso que?), ustedes mis adorados lectores son los que hacen este fic grande con sus opiniones y/o comentarios, asi es que por favor diganme que les parecio, YA VAMOS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS me siento tan feliz que me tomare una cerveza en su nombre para curarme la cruda (seria mejor que tomara agua mineral por si las dudas ¿no?),

Y como en casi todos los capitulos

"La maldita sección que no todos toman en cuenta y que cuando hay preguntas dificiles no las responden", (no pude evitar ponerle asi)

¿Que le habra dicho Urahara a Orihime?

¿Como sabia Isshin lo de los reiatsus?

¿A que le tendra miedo Ichigo?

¿Suzu sabra toooodas las intimidades de Ichigo?

¿Por que Renji no prefirio jugar a serpientes y escaleras?

¿Ichigo sera fan de el KyouAoi?

¿A Byakuya le gusta romper el encanto de los momentos?

¿Por que cuando alguien habla por su telefono celular comienza a pasear de un lado a otro?

¿Que tengo que hacer para divorciarme de mi misma?

Si me meto el enchufe de la antena del televisor en la nariz, ¿podré ver mis pensamientos en la pantalla?

¿Por que Pluto es un perro naranja?...si Mickey es su amo, ¿que tamaño tiene ese raton?

¿Como puede el abuelo de Heidi mantener una familia y un chalet en las montañas con la pension de un jubilado?

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA)

R=¿por que siempre digo Metal lalalala?, es coro de una canción con el mismo titulo, el video esta en youtube, una vez hice uno parecido con mis amigos pero era tan vergonzoso que mejor no lo subimos y se quedo por ahi guardado, pero si ven el video les aseguro que si ustedes hubieran hecho uno asi preferirian que se se quedara en el olvido, pero siempre me acuerdo de la filmación al decir o escribir "METAL LALALALA", me recuerda mis años mozos (la verdad no paso de los 20 años y no tengo menos de 16)


	16. God was never on your side

**Y EN EFECTO, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO ANTES DEL SIGUIENTE :B**

¿Los asuste?

No estaba muerta andaba de parranda

Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, ok se que tarde casi un mes en actualizar pero es por distintas razones: mi salud no ha estado en muy buenas condiciones, mi imaginación se esfumo despues de ir a los conciertos de KISS y Black Eye Peas y este fue uno de los capitulos que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir ya que como dije que si me tardaba era doble pues me costo aun mas y no vuelvo a prometer que actualizare pronto, ya paresco politico con eso de que prometo y no cumplo

YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS ! (pero aun asi quiero muchos mas n.n), genial ya podre contarle algo bueno de mi vida a mis nietos (si no es que me muero antes de lo esperado)

Muchas gracias a todos, por cierto nunca crei que les gustara "Clinica Mayo" crei que iba a recibir solo tomatazos, pero me alegro mucho que les haya gustado!

Ya se que se les estan quemando las habas por leer asi que aqui esta el tan esperado capitulo 16

BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE, ME PERTENECERA EL DIA EN QUE EL GAY DE EDWARD CULLEN SEA TAN VAMPIRO COMO ALUCARD (lo siento por los fans de crepusculo, pero esa saga de vampiritos le quito lo sepsi a los vampiros de verdad), tampoco las canciones ni los nombres que ocupo

* * *

**Capitulo 16 "God was never on your side"**

-Bueno días Nii-sama- dijo Rukia al encontrar a Byakuya desayunando algo ligero

- Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?- pregunto el pelinegro

- Muy bien- y en efecto había dormido de maravilla ya que soñó que Renji había terminado lo del día anterior antes de que Byakuya los interrumpiera -Nii-sama, creo que después de desayunar me retiro hacia Karakura, en mi ausencia pudo haber algún ataque y no quiero que por mi demora ocurra algo que pueda lamentar- dijo Rukia

- Esta bien, lo mismo me dijo Renji por eso se fue mas temprano, pero deberías decirle también a tu capitán- respondió Byakuya

- Por su puesto Nii-sama- dijo Rukia algo decepcionada, planeaba irse junto con Renji, pero al parecer el no planeo lo mismo, pero lo que no sabia es que el pelirrojo fue a visitar a sus camaradas a ver como habían despertado, mas bien quería ser el primero en recordarles su vergüenza

- ¡¿QUE YO HICE QUE?- fue lo que se escucho en la novena división, específicamente en la oficina de el teniente

- Si, y aunque suene exagerado eso fue lo que paso- respondió Renji quien no aguanto las ganas de reír fuertemente por recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior

- No lo puedo creer, mi reputación, mi imagen, todo se fue a la basura- se lamentaba Hisagi

- Al menos no gritaste lo que yo- le consoló Kira, quien se encontraba muy apenado por lo que comunico en voz alta, se había despertado por el dolor de cabeza y se había dirigido a ver como estaba su amigo, en el camino se encontró con Renji y juntos fueron a ver a el pelinegro

- Descuida, tu imagen de por si no era muy buena, siempre se arruina con cada borrachera de ustedes dos, ¿recuerdas la vez que corrieron en ropa interior por todo el Seireitei gritando "arrodillaos ante nosotros, somo los dioses de la bebida" o la vez en que persiguieron a Hinamori por tooodas las divisiones con sus Zanpakutos desenvainadas por que según ustedes le querían alegrar el día mostrandole sus shikais cosa que la hizo correr mas?- le recordó el pelirrojo alegrándose de que no termino como ellos, seguramente habría gritado algo como "¿Por que no me quieres Rukia?" o "La verdad me gustan las chicas menudas"

- Ese no es el punto, ademas lo hicimos de corazón por que fue su cumpleaños y nos tomamos unas copas a su salud antes- dijo Hisagi recordando los incidentes

- Cierto queríamos hacerle un regalo especial pero no nos salio, ahora tal vez por nuestro comportamiento nos espere algo peor- dijo Kira temiendo a las represalias

- Pues por lo que me entere estuvieron a punto de ir a Karakura- dijo Renji alegrándose de no tener que aguantar a esos dos

- Noooooooo, ahí uno se la pasa muy bien y casi no hacemos nada, serian como unas vacaciones- dijeron Hisagi y Kira casi llorando

- Abarai-san ¿no sabes que es lo que va a suceder con nosotros?- pregunto Kira

- No, la verdad solo se que los van a poner a hacer otras cosas como castigo- respondió el pelirrojo

- Solo espero que no nos castiguen poniéndonos a trabajar con esa mujer- murmuro Hisagi

- ¿A quien te refieres Hisagi-san?- cuestiono el Rubio

- ¿A quien mas?, ¿quien es la mujer mas mandona de todas las divisiones?- respondió el pelinegro

- Aaaaaah, ¿te refieres a "Nanao linda, Nanao hermosa"?- dijo Renji con burla

- Si a ella, una mujer así no puede ser linda ¿por que le dices eso?- pregunto Hisagi

- ¿Sera por que tu se lo dijiste ayer enfrente de todos?- dijo Kira riendo

- ¿Pero que demo...? hay no puede ser que haya dicho eso- se lamento de nuevo el pelinegro

- Pero si hasta dijiste que ibas a olvidar a Rangiku-san por ella- le respondió el rubio

- No puedo creer que lo olvidara algo así- dijo Hisagi

- Algo como eso no se olvida, ¿que te hizo?- pregunto Renji

- Es algo que es cuestión de honor- respondió Hisagi

- Es por que ella siempre nos quita el presupuesto de la Asociación de hombres shinigami- dijo Kira

- ¿Solo por eso?- dijo Renji, se le hacia algo muy ridículo como para que el se expresara así de Nanao

- Siempre que lo hace pisotea mi orgullo- respondió el pelinegro

- Sera nuestro orgullo- repuso Kira- pero aun así tienes que cumplir tu palabra- dijo

- Si yo lo hago entonces tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo con Kurotsuchi-Fukutaicho- respondió Hisagi

- ¿Y por que ella?- dijo Kira temiendo que el también recordara su grito

- "Yo creo que Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho es sensual"- dijo Renji refrescando le la memoria, en verdad fue muy buena idea ir a ver a esos dos

- ¿Tu también lo crees Abarai-san?- pregunto Kira muy sorprendido

- Y luego dices que no- dijo Hisagi

- Este... no esta bien que juguemos así con las damas, mejor olvidemos lo que paso- dijo Kira tratando de hacerse el desentendido

- Es verdad, no se debe forzar a nadie hacer lo que su corazón no quiere- dijo el pelirrojo con un aire de pensador

- Tienen razón, queda todo olvidado- dijo Hisagi

- Amen hermano, aunque no creo que ella te hiciera caso- dijo Kira esperando que su amigo no malinterpretara sus palabras

- ¿Por que no?, en fin, creo que tu no hubieras podido ni acercarte a dos metros de ella, es mas preguntemosle a la primera mujer que veamos este día quien es mas atrayente- dijo el pelinegro esperando la respuesta de el rubio

- Y ahí van otra vez con la primera que vean, sera mejor que ya no sigan por que si no...- estaba diciendo Renji cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta de la oficina

- Adelante- dijo Kira como si estuviera en su división

- B-b-buenos días- dijo Hinamori quien traía unas hojas escritas abrazadas sobre su pecho, su intuición femenina le decía que no era muy buena idea el haber entrado ahí pero ya que, ya había saludado

- ¿Quien de los dos tiene mejor cuerpo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el moreno y el rubio

- ¿Ehhhh?- fue lo único que pudo articular Hinamori ante tal cuestión- P-p-pues la verdad yo...- intentaba decir ella pero no podía ya que le causaba mucha pena la pregunta, tanto que hasta se le trabo la lengua

- No les hagas caso, ¿que pasa?- dijo Renji tratando de ignorar a ese par

- Bueno, me pidieron que les diera estas hojas que dicen lo que tienen que hacer en estos días como consecuencia de su comportamiento- dijo Hinamori olvidando momentáneamente la pregunta que le hicieron

- No cambies el tema- dijo Kira esperando la respuesta de ella

- Es un empate- dijo Renji para sacar a su compañera de ese pequeño aprieto

- No me digas que eres uno de esos raros Abarai ¿tu que sabes?- dijo Hisagi

- Lo que se es que deberían preocuparse por lo que les espera como castigo en lugar de pensar en que si les agradan a Ise-fukutaicho o Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho- dijo Renji pero se dio cuenta que soltó información de mas ya que Hinamori no estaba pintada y que era muy buena amiga de Nanao y se llevaba muy bien con Nemu, no fue el único que se fijo en el error

- Emmm, bueno yo me voy ya que...- iba a decir la única shinigami femenina presente cuando Hisagi cerro a puerta y se recargo en ella impidiendo la salida de cualquiera y Kira cerro las ventanas de golpe

- Entenderás que no podemos dejarte salir tan fácil, ¿cierto Hinamori-kun?- dijo Kira con una seriedad que daba miedo y una cara como la de un matón de la Cosa Nostra

- Es cierto, haremos lo necesario para que no digas nada de lo que se hablo aquí, y con necesario me refiero a CUALQUIER METODO para que olvides lo que escuchaste- dijo Hisagi con una cara como la de Kira poniendo al borde del desmayo a la pobre de Hinamori, eso le pasaba por ser buena gente y entregar los documentos que debería entregar otro shinigami

- Y-y-yo no pienso...- decía muy nerviosa ella, el estar sola en una habitación con las puertas y ventanas cerradas con tres hombres que aunque no tenían malas intenciones con ella pero con esa actitud por parte de dos de ellos era para ponerse en ese estado de nerviosismo combinado con ganas de desmayarse

- Son unos exagerados, no es algo de lo que tengan que preocuparse ¿o si?- dijo Renji aminorando la "tensión"

- Tu fuiste el culpable Abarai, tu abriste la boca- dijo Hisagi todavía con seriedad

- P-p-prometo no decir nada Kira-kun, Hisagi-san deberías ser honesto ya que ayer tu le dijiste a Nanao-san que solo querías agradarle- dijo Hinamori un poco mas calmada

- Hoy no es mi día- se lamento el pelinegro

- ¿En serio dijiste eso?- dijo Renji empezando a reír otra vez

- No lo recuerdo- respondió secamente el

- Hisagi-san, ¿no habías dicho que no te agradaba mucho?, creo que en el fondo te gusta- dijo Kira sonriendo

- No te burles, si tu ibas llorando como niño por que Kurotsuchi-fukutaicho no dijo ni hizo nada por tu comentario- dijo Renji riendo de nuevo y provocando una pequeña risa de Hinamori

- Hoy tampoco es mi día- se lamento también el Rubio

- Déjense de dramas, ¿que dicen las hojas que les entregaron?- pregunto Renji con curiosidad

- Dice que tenemos que colaborar con tareas a las demás divisiones por tiempo indefinido- dijo Kira quien había leído su hoja con rapidez

- No es tan grave- respondió Hisagi

- Pero las tareas pueden consistir desde ayudar con el papeleo hasta ayudar a los capitanes como si fueran sus tenientes- respondió Hinamori

- Sigue sin ser tan grave- Dijo Renji ahora

- Es grave si los ponen con Unohana-taicho, con Kurotsuchi-taicho, o peor con Zaraki-taicho- Dijo Hinamori alegrándose de que ella no tomaba para nada

- ¡Mamá!- dijeron Kira y Hisagi con cara de espanto

- Ya niñas, eso se sacan por abusar de las bebidas, me voy se me hace tarde, los veré otro día- dijo Renji saliendo de la oficina

- Que te vaya bien- dijo Kira

- Te acompaño Abarai-kun también voy para allá- dijo Momo saliendo detrás de Renji

- Hinamori-fukutaicho, por favor no digas nada de lo que se hablo aquí- le pidió Hisagi a ella

- No se preocupen- dijo Hinamori por ultimo, después de salir camino junto con Renji, ambos se dirigieron a la treceava división, ella para reportarse y el para partir hacia Karakura, ambos conversaban acerca de lo que acababan de pasar

- Recuerdame no volver a insinuar el tema tabú delante de ellos, me dio escalofríos verlos así- dijo Renji recordando la cara de susto de sus camaradas

- Seguro que lo haré, pero ya me metí en un problema, a ellos los conozco desde la academia y ellas son buenas amigas, siento que debería hacer algo por ellos- dijo Hinamori

- Tal vez, pero no nos corresponde meternos en problemas de pareja, es mucho lió- respondió el pelirrojo

- Tienes razón, hacia mucho que no me ponía así de nerviosa por una pregunta- dijo Hinamori con una sonrisa

- Si, y por eso me debes una- respondió Renji

- No, por que nos metiste en algo peor por querer hacerme un favor, pero de todas formas te lo agradezco, hace mucho que no estábamos todos juntos- dijo ella pensativa, recordando las conversaciones que tenia con los tres

- Si, me trae muchos recuerdos y yo hace mucho que no me burlaba de la desgracia ajena, la verdad la pase bien, mas cuando llegaste, tu cara de susto es de antología- dijo Renji con una sonrisa

- No te burles, ya me gustaría verte en una situación como la mía- dijo Hinamori igualmente con una sonrisa

- Cuando este encerrado a piedra y lodo con tres mujeres, no pondré cara de susto, al contrario sera una sonrisa- respondió el pelirrojo, imaginándose momentáneamente en una situación como esa, ella se puso muy roja, tanto como el cabello de el- Aunque no lo creas los tres somos muy codiciados por aquí y no todas tienen el privilegio de estar con nosotros- presumió el

- Preferiría no ser privilegiada si me amenazan así, al menos esta vez no me quisieron alegrar como en mi cumpleaños, eso si fue de miedo- dijo ella, ya habían llegado a la división- Buenos días Kuchiki-san- dijo Hinamori al ver a Rukia caminando delante de ellos

- Buenos días Hi... ¿Que no ya te habías ido?- dijo Rukia sorprendida por ver al pelirrojo ahí sonriendo y con Hinamori

- Si, pero decidí hacer una parada antes de irme- respondió Renji

- Bueno Abarai-kun, yo me voy a reportar, espero verte pronto, cuidate- dijo Hinamori despidiéndose

- Si, igualmente, espero que alguna otra vez nos reunamos, no digas nada de lo de hoy- le dijo el pelirrojo olvidando por un momento que estaba con Rukia

- Claro que no, despreocupate, hasta luego Kuchiki-san- le respondió Hinamori, a Rukia no le gusto el "espero verte pronto" ni el "espero que alguna otra vez nos reunamos"

- Si, adiós- dijo Rukia un poco cortante, prosiguió a caminar ya que Hinamori se fue, Renji se sorprendio por la actitud de ella- ¿Por que no me esperaste?- pregunto de repente

- Pues pensaba irme temprano pero me dio pereza y me fui a otro lado, ¿algún problema?- pregunto Renji caminando un poco atrás de Rukia

- No, no me tienes que reportar lo que hagas o dejes de hacer- dijo simplemente la pelinegra

- ¿Entonces para que preguntas?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

- Solo por que venias muy sonriente con ella, ademas de que se despidieron muy "amablemente"- dijo Rukia, pero se dio cuenta que con esa frase denotaba mucho lo que sentía en ese momento

- Si, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos y la pasábamos bien- dijo Renji, afortunadamente no le tomo mucho sentido a lo que dijo Rukia, pero al decir "reuníamos" el se refería a cuatro personas y no a dos como lo entendió Rukia

- Que bien, mientras tu te divertías, en Karakura pudo pasar algo, date prisa- dijo ella por ultimo dejando al pelirrojo perplejo

- ¿Que mosca le pico?- cuestiono el sin saber que Rukia estaba molesta por que el venia acompanado de Hinamori

* * *

- Buenas tardes Urahara-san- dijo la pequeña shinigami después de que entro por la puerta que conectaba a la sociedad de almas con Karakura

- Oh, Kuchiki-san, no te esperaba hasta el anochecer, pero que bueno verte- respondió el del sombrero quien miraba tranquilamente la televisión- ¿donde dejaste a Abarai-san?- pregunto el

- Viene detrás, con su permiso, cuídese- dijo ella saliendo de la tienda

- Hasta luego, igualmente, ¿me pregunto que le hizo el?, en fin, jóvenes enamorados- se dijo a si mismo Urahara

Rukia salto por los techos de los edificios cuando vio a Orihime caminando hacia donde ella iba, no dudo ni un segundo en hablarle

- ¡Inoue!- llamo Rukia, la pelinaranja volteo inmediatamente- Me da gusto verte, ¿vas para casa de Ichigo?- pregunto

- Hola Kuchiki-san, a mi también me da gusto verte, si voy para allá, Kurosaki-san no esta y me pidió que los cuidara- respondió ella quien venia de su apartamento puesto que fue a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa

- Ya veo, vayamos juntas entonces, ¿no ha pasado nada raro?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Si, ayer en la noche y el viernes en la tarde- dijo Orihime relatandole a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado en los últimos días, cuando se dieron cuenta estaban delante de la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki, Orihime espero a que Rukia subiera al cuarto de Ichigo por su gigai para después ingresar juntas por la puerta principal, siendo recibidas por Yuzu

- ¡Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, que bueno que llegan!- las saludo alegremente la gemela menor- Pasen, ¿tienen hambre?- pregunto

- Un poco, ¿donde esta Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia notando la ausencia de el pelinaranja

- Sigue durmiendo- respondió Karin sin prestarles mucha atención

- Pero si ya es mas de la una, voy a despertarlo- dijo Rukia poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, lo iba a despertar muy amablemente con un grito en el oído o hechandole agua en la cara o quizá ambos

Yuzu y Karin solo se prepararon para escuchar los improperios que le gritaría Ichigo a Rukia desde su cuarto y que se podrían escuchar perfectamente hasta afuera de la casa, y en efecto eso ocurrió, Orihime no sabia que Ichigo tuviera un vocabulario tan amplio de palabras altisonantes, cuando Ichigo bajo se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que Orihime se encontraba ahí y escucho lo que todo lo que le dijo a Rukia eso lo hizo sentirse un poco apenado

- Ichigo, deberías de ser mas cortes, en presencia de cuatro damas no deberías soltar semejantes palabrotas- lo reprendió Rukia solo por molestarlo

- Algún día enana, algún día- murmuro Ichigo con el ceño muy fruncido- Vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre- dijo Ichigo con un bostezo

- Mejor traeme algo- dijo Karin viendo la televisión

- Me quedo con Karin-chan, hay un programa que quiero ver a esta hora, ademas hace calor, lo siento Onii-chan- dijo Yuzu quien armaba un rompecabezas, se le habían ido las ganas de salir

- Esta bien, haber que traigo- dijo Ichigo saliendo

- Hola Honorata ¿como te portaste?- exclamo Rukia cuando Suzu se le acerco y ella abrazo a la gata

- Suzu- corrigió Ichigo- Inoue Vamos- le dijo a la pelinaranja

- No quiero causar molestias- dijo Orihime

- No es molestia, dije que yo invito incluso a la molesta de la enana- dijo Ichigo saliendo dejando a Rukia y a Orihime solas, Rukia dejo a la gata en el suelo

- Inoue, dime con detalles los ataques de hollow que hubo estos días, en la sociedad de almas ya saben lo que paso pero quiero que me lo digas- dijo Rukia saliendo

- Esta bien, pues lo que paso el viernes fue ...- empezó a decir Orihime también saliendo, vio a Yuzu despedirlas con la mano desde la puerta

* * *

Ichigo iba mas o menos a cinco metros delante de Rukia y Orihime las cuales habían dejado de lado el tema de los ataques de hollows, conversaban sobre el encuentro de la pelinaranja con Yagami y también lo que a Rukia le había pasado con el pelirrojo

- Y luego el muy imbécil no me espero y se fue por ahí a divertirse- dijo la pequeña shinigami todavía un poco molesta

- Tal vez no te quiso decir por no incomodarte- le decía Orihime

- Pues quien sabe, pero no es la primera vez que no me espera, de hecho ha estado muy distante- respondió Rukia cavilando el asunto

- Debe de ser tu imaginación Kuchiki-san el esta como siempre- dijo Orihime, ella ya sabia el por que del comportamiento de Renji pero prefirió no decir nada por no delatarlo

- Puede que si pero hasta no ver no creer, y dime ¿entonces eso paso después de clases?, que afortunada ya veo por que estabas roja- dijo Rukia con tono picaresco

- S-s-si, ademas me lo he estado encontrando diario- respondió Orihime algo sonrojada por el tono que uso la pelinegra

- Esa es una señal Inoue, pero hasta que el no te diga nada, hazte la difícil- le recomendó Rukia

- ¿Hacerme la difícil?- pregunto Orihime

- Solo así se animan a decirte lo que sienten, también con los celos pero eso ya es diferente- dijo Rukia _" Pero eso no serviría mucho en tu caso Inoue ¿o si?" _pensó

- No creo que Yagami-kun tenga esas intenciones, ¿o tu que piensas?- dijo la pelinaranja

- Lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue pero preparate para saber que responderle, ¡Ichigo espéranos!- grito la pelinegra agitando una mano para que el la notara

- Camina mas rápido- dijo Ichigo, para fortuna de Orihime no había escuchado la charla de las dos, llegaron a un restaurante-cafetería que se ubicaba muy cerca de la escuela a la que asistían los tres, a pesar de que tenia buen aspecto no tenia mucha gente, solo dos personas se encontraban dentro, entraron y fueron recibidos por alguien conocido

- Buenas tardes, vaya que sorpresa Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san y Kurosaki-kun- dijo Aoi con una sonrisa al verlos entrar, vestía una blusa blanca, falda negra y un delantal blanco, su cabellera estaba recogida en una cola de caballo, Ichigo se alegro de no ver cabello rubio al ingresar

- Buenas tardes Shimura-san- respondieron Rukia y Orihime, Ichigo solo asintió secamente

- Pasen por aquí, vean el menú- les dijo Aoi mientras los dirigía a una mesa que era para cuatro comensales, de un lado se sentaron Ichigo y Rukia y frente a la pelinegra se sentó Orihime

- Había escuchado maravillas de este lugar pero ¿no creen que esta algo vacio? - dijo Orihime mientras leia en menú

- Un poco, debe de ser por que es domingo en la tarde- dijo Ichigo también leyendo

- ¿Que van a pedir?- dijo Rukia, mas o menos tres minutos después Aoi apareció para tomar su orden

- Shimura-san ¿que te paso de la mejilla?- pregunto Orihime al notar una venda adhesiva en la mejilla derecha de Aoi

- Un accidente de cocina- respondió ella restandole importancia a que la herida fue por el corte de una Zanpakuto

- Bueno, yo quiero un sándwich de queso, agua de frutas y una ensalada- dijo Rukia quien ya se había decidido

- Creo que pediré lo mismo- dijo Orihime

- Que sean tres ordenes- respondió Ichigo, Aoi anoto todo en una libreta, se dirigió hacia una pequeña ventana para darle la orden a la persona que estaba en la cocina

- Kyousuke-kun, prepara tres ácidos sulfúricos, tres holandeses en bikini y tres campesinos pastando- dijo Aoi con la voz un poco alta

- ¿Los campesinos con sombrero o parados bajo el sol?- pregunto el rubio desde la cocina

- ¿Los sándwiches con lechuga?- pregunto Aoi de lo mas tranquila, mientras Rukia e Ichigo se miraban con extrañeza por el nombre clave de los platillos

- Si- fue lo único que dijo Ichigo algo molesto por que ahí estaba Kyousuke

-Con sombrero- dijo Aoi entrando a la cocina- ¿Me puedes recordar por que hacemos esto? Que yo sepa no somos pobres- pregunto ella ya dentro

- Por que se supone que somos jóvenes normales y tenemos que hacer algo productivo con nuestro tiempo libre para ganar dinero, si mis oídos no me fallan, alla afuera esta Kurosaki ¿cierto?- pregunto Kyousuke. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de mesero con el cabello como acostumbraba llevarlo

- Si, con Inoue-san y la chica Kuchiki- le respondió la pelinegra esperando las ordenes para entregarlas

- Ahora que la observo bien no se parece nada a ellos- dijo el rubio observando a Rukia

- Es verdad, es de complexión pequeña y los Kuchiki somos altos de piel blanca y cabello negro pero mis ojos son azules en vez de grises ya que son como los de mi padre- dijo Aoi también mirando Rukia detenidamente

- Pero ahora recuerdo, ella solo lleva el apellido por que fue adoptada... ¿somos? ¿que no te apellidas Shimura?- pregunto Kyousuke

- Soy Kuchiki por parte de mi madre ella era hermana de Ginrei Kuchiki, pero llevo el apellido paterno por cuestiones de familia- respondió la pelinegra

- ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste? creí que era tu mejor amigo ahora veo que no confías en mi y solo me utilizaste- dijo el con un tono bastante dramático

- ¿Utilizarte? Si solo eres un tarado mimado y refinado que no sirve mas que para armar dramas, ademas de que también eres un costal de testosterona con piernas que se las da de a galán para sentirse lo máximo y que le tira a todo lo que se mueve, en resumen me parece que eres un inútil y no hay forma de que al ser tu amiga le pudiera sacar provecho de esas pobres cualidades tuyas- respondió ella sin consideración alguna

- Eso me dolió mucho y mas cuando vino de la persona que conozco de toda mi vida, me agradabas mas cuando me decías "Kyousuke-sama", Aoi ¿por que eres tan cruel conmigo?- dijo Kyousuke con un aura de depresión

- No soy cruel y no te lo dije por que era mas que obvio al conocer a mi familia y creí que lo sabias, si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras hecho el ofendido y creerías que te hablaba por conveniencia y jamas hubiéramos sido amigos, exageras Kyousuke- le explico Aoi

- ¿En serio eso piensas de mi? ¿crees que soy un inútil?, ¿crees que soy un creído?, ¿crees que soy un exagerado?, ¿crees que soy un galán?- pregunto el rubio

- Emm, si, si, si, si y no- respondió la pelinegra

- ¿Ah si?, pues yo creo que tu eres una irracional e insensible que se esconde detrás de una cara bonita para que no se te note lo amargada que estas- le dijo Kyousuke de brazos cruzados

- No te pregunte lo que piensas... un momento ¿Cara bonita?- pregunto ella extrañada

- Tu me dijiste galán, asi es que mejor olvídalo- dijo el rubio dando un manotazo al aire

- Esta bien, apresurate con eso- respondió Aoi como si no hubiera discutido con el

- ¿Ves como si eres una insensible?- volvió a insistir Kyousuke mientras untaba mayonesa a un pan

- ¿Por que?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Aghhhh- dijo el simplemente- vuelve a olvidarlo- respondió

- Como quieras, pero tu eres el que vuelve a insistir, ¿te paso los platos?- pregunto Aoi

- Por favor y también pasame la leche de magnesia, el plato de Kurosaki es el tercero no lo olvides cuando se lo sirvas- dijo Kyousuke abriendo el frasco con el contenido laxante

- ¿Me pregunto por que tenemos leche de magnesia en la cocina?, si haces eso le dire al jefe que tu te ofreciste a lavar el baño, ¿por que quieres limpiarle el estomago a Kurosaki?- pregunto Aoi mientras Kyousuke reconsideraba su desquite

- Por que me lo encontré en la mañana y me dijo ciertas cosas que no me agradaron- respondió el rubio solamente omitiendo detalles sobre el contenido de los gritos (entiéndase que le dijeron mandilón), prefirió no hacerle pasar un mal rato a Kurosaki por aquello el después el se tendría que encargar de la higiene del baño

- No actúes como niño- le dijo ella mientras el tapaba de nuevo la botella

- Ese no es tu problema, mejor yo entrego las ordenes- dijo el viendo saliendo con una bandeja con tres platos

- Espero que traigan la comida pronto, me esta dando mucha hambre- dijo Rukia mirando hacia la cocina, de ahí salio Kyousuke

- ¡Oh! Vaya que sorpresa, pero si aquí están Kuchiki-san [:)], Orihime-chan[:D] y el acosador digo Kurosaki [¬¬]- dijo Kyousuke con una sonrisa pero al mencionar a Ichigo se le borro por completo

- Miren quien llego, el mandilón digo Yagami, ¿no te golpearon por llegar tarde?- dijo Ichigo sarcásticamente, ambos se miraron fijamente como si quisieran matarse, pero Rukia de repente hablo para aminorar la tensión, como estaban las cosas faltaba poco para que el pelinaranja le diera y puñetazo a Yagami quien seguramente no se quedaría atrás y le respondería con un golpe igual

- Gracias por traer la comida Yagami-kun, no sabia que trabajaras aqui- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa obviamente fingida y una voz muy dulzona

- Oh si, muy pocos lo saben Kuchiki-san pero lo hago para tener algo de dinero extra no como otras personas que solo se dedican a ser bravucones- dijo el sonriendo de la misma manera mientras les ponía los platos sobre la mesa

- ¿A quien te refieres Yagami?- pregunto Ichigo sabiendo que se refería a el, miro con desconfianza su comida ya que tal vez el rubio le pudo haber puesto algo raro

- Oh, a nadie en especial pero si te quedo el saco pues que remedio- respondió Kyousuke

- Por cierto ¿no trabajas por que alguien te lo dice?, digo por que siendo un mangoneado como tu, capaz de que trabajas contra tu voluntad- dijo el pelinaranja quien estuvo apunto de ponerse de pie y acomodarle las ideas de un golpe en la nariz, lo mismo le paso a Kyousuke

- Este... Yagami-kun ¿Por que esta tan solo el restaurante?- pregunto Orihime evitando que esos dos se golpearan mutuamente

- A lo mejor por que están pasando algún partido en la televisión o por que es muy tempano pero aveces esta muy vació y otras veces esta a reventar- respondió el- Bueno después las veo Kuchiki-san, Orihime-chan- dijo Kyousuke ignorando de nuevo a Ichigo, entro de vuelta a la cocina

- Ese idiota, pero ya vera un día lo voy a golpear hasta que pierda la conciencia- dijo el pelinaranja

- ¿Que te hizo?- pregunto Rukia mordiendo su sándwich

- Nada que importe ahora, es un imbécil que me cae mal y punto- respondió Ichigo con mala cara igualmente dándole un mordisco muy fuerte a su emparedado

- Pero si Yagami-kun es muy agradable, ¿Por que te desagrada Kurosaki-kun?- dijo Orihime inocentemente ocasionando que Ichigo casi se atragante y que Rukia abriera desmesuradamente los ojos

- ¿Agradable?- dijo Ichigo algo ido, ya que Orihime pensaba eso de Yagami

- Y no olvides apuesto, Inoue- dijo Rukia metiendo su cuchara echándole mas leña al fuego comprobando lo de los celos

- ¿EHHHH? B-b-bueno c-creo q-q-que es-s-so t-t-tambien- dijo muy apenada la pelinaranja ahora fue su turno de atragantarse, Ichigo no lo podía creer, primero Renji y ahora Kyousuke, alguien allá arriba estaba contra el ese día

- Como sea- respondió el pelinaranja, los tres quedaron en silencio hasta que el celular de Rukia sonó advirtiendo que un hollow estaba cerca

- Ichigo vamos- dijo Rukia levantándose rápidamente

- Inoue, enseguida regresamos- dijo Ichigo antes de salir

- Esta bien... cielos este lugar se ve muy vació- dijo Orihime mirando alrededor, había varias mesas, un piano, un karaoke y un pequeño bar pero las dos personas que estaban antes que ellos ya habían acabado, se sintió rara por quedarse "abandonada", de repente alguien le hablo

- Tienes razón pequeña pero ahora mismo lo arreglo, pero si eres tu Orihime-chan que bueno verte por estos lados ¿como estas?- dijo un hombre algo mayor con el cabello y barba negra entrecana, conocía a la pelinaranja por su hermano, la asusto por que hablo de repente

- Bien, muchas gracias Yamazaki-san, también me da gusto verlo que bueno que su negocio esta funcionando- respondió la pelinaranja sonriendo

- Ya ves aquí hago mi lucha por salir adelante, tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía, la casa invita Orihime-chan, ¡Yagami, haz lo tuyo quiero este lugar a reventar, Shimura dile a los demás que el descanso se acabo!- grito el señor Yamazaki y Kyousuke salio de la cocina de nuevo

- Claro señor-dijo el deteniéndose un momento

- ¿Que es lo que vas a hacer Yagami-kun?- pregunto Orihime con curiosidad esperando no escuchar que el se pondría un disfraz ridículo y saldría a la calle a repartir volantes mientras se ponia a bailar y cantar canciones del dominio publico o alguna cosa así

- Ya veras, te había dicho que yo tengo talentos, entre ellos están tocar el piano y cantar- le respondió Kyousuke acomodándose frente al piano- ¿Veamos que sera bueno para atraer a la gente?- se pregunto a si mismo

- ¿En serio tocas?, nunca antes te había escuchado- le pregunto Aoi en voz baja cuando paso junto a el

- Algo tenia que hacer este inútil en estos mil años ¿no, amargada?- le respondió Kyousuke de igual manera y Aoi se quedo con ganas de golpearlo- Orihime-chan ¿que canción te gusta?- pregunto

- Emmm, la que toques esta bien Yagami-kun, no creo que me debas preguntar a mi- dijo Orihime algo apenada por estar casi a solas con el

- ¿Por que no?, me importa saber tus gustos- le dijo el- entonces tocare suave para ti- respondió y empezó una melodía suave con una tonada un poco triste, canto con una voz un poco mas suave de la que requiere la canción pero aun así se escuchaba de maravilla

Yume no youna hito dakara yume no youni kierunodesu  
sono sadame wo shirinagara mekuraretekita kisetsuno pe-ji  
ochitewa tokeru konayuki mitai tomaranai omoi

aisanakute iikara  
tookude mimamottete  
tsuyogatterundayo  
demo tsunagattetaindayo  
anata ga mada suki dakara

motto nakebayokatta  
motto waraebayokatta  
bakadana tte itteyo  
kinisuruna tte itteyo  
anata ni tada aitakute

Hajimetedeshita koremadeno hibi  
machigattenai to omoeta koto  
hidamari mitaina sono egao ikiru michi wo terashitekuremashita  
kokoro no ame ni kasa wo kuretanowa  
anata hitori datta

Aisenakute iikara  
kokokara mimamotteru  
tsuyogatterundayo  
demo tsunagattetaindayo  
anata ga mada suki dakara

Onaji tsuki no shita de  
onaji namida nagashita  
damenandayo tte  
hanaretakunaitte  
tada hitokoto tada ienakute

Itsuka inochi no tabi owaru sono toki mo inorudeshou  
anata ga akogareta  
"anata" de arukoto wo  
sono egao wo shiawase wo

Aisanakute iikara  
tookude mimamottete  
tsuyogatterundayo  
demo tsunagattetaindayo  
anata ga mada suki dakara

Motto nakebayokatta  
motto waraebayokattanokana  
bakadana tte itteyo  
kinisuruna tte itteyo  
anata ni tada aitakute

Anata ni tada aitakute

- ¿Que te parecio Orihime-chan? La letra es algo melancólica pero espero que te haya gustado- pregunto ya terminada la canción

- Tocas muy bien Yagami-kun y tu voz es muy buena- dijo Orihime admirando el talento de el, una pareja entro debido a que a ella le gusto a música y después entraron tres chicas

- Oh, muchas gracias, pero es mejor ahora que mi musa esta cerca- dijo Kyousuke poniendo de mil colores a la pelinaranja

* * *

A pocas calles de ahí el hollow le estaba costando algo de trabajo al pelinaranja

- Demonios, hace mucho que no peleaba con uno de estos- decía Ichigo mientras intentaba cortar con Zangetsu al gilian

- Es por que ya te oxidaste, atacalo con algo mas fuerte- le dijo Rukia mientras observaba, no llevaba su soul candy así es que Ichigo peleaba solo, de repente solo vieron una espada atravesar a hollow que inmediatamente se desintegro

- Tiene razón, ya estas oxidado- dijo Renji con Zabimaru apoyada en su hombro

- Jaja, que gracioso, creí que no vería tu cara hasta mañana- dijo el pelinaranja sarcásticamente

- Ya vez, este rostro tiene que lucir- respondió Renji

- Presumido, Ichigo ya nos tomamos mucho tiempo, vamos- dijo Rukia caminando rápido

- ¿A donde?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- A comer- respondió Ichigo metiéndose a su cuerpo, Renji no dejo muy lejos de ahí el suyo

- Que bien, ¿tu invitas?- dijo Renji quien ya tenia apetito

- A la gorra ni quien le corra, ya que- dijo Ichigo resignado a pagar mas de la cuenta, pero se lo debía si no fuera por el todavía estaría lidiando con el hollow ya que aun dudaba sobre usar sus poderes

- Dense prisa, Ichigo dejaste a Inoue sola con Yagami- dijo la pelinegra solo por molestar a Ichigo quien camino mas rápido

-¿No nos perdimos?- pregunto el cuando vieron mucha mas gente en donde antes habían jurado que ni siquiera se paraban las moscas

- No, a lo mejor ahora la comida es gratis- dijo Rukia extrañada

- Genial, comeré sin sentirme culpable por la cuenta- dijo Renji, cuando los tres ingresaron al local, encontraron a varias chicas suspirando y diciendo con voz soñadora "Kyousuke-sama" ademas de que había música de piano que amenizaba el ambiente

- ¿Que paso aquí?- pregunto el pelinaranja cuando llego a sentarse

- El dueño del restaurante le dijo a Yagami-kun que tocara y empezó allegar gente- dijo Orihime mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

- Ah ya veo, esa es una buena técnica de mercadotecnia- dijo Rukia ocupando el lugar de antes junto a ella Ichigo, del otro lado Orihime junto a Renji justo cuando vio a la pelinaranja, Ichigo se acordó de lo que ella había dicho la noche anterior sobre el pelirrojo eso lo hizo pensar en cambiar el lugar con ella, pero se vería muy obvio y decidió aguantar las ganas de desollar a Renji

- Sera mejor que ordenes antes de que me arrepienta- le dijo el pelinaranja a Renji

- Eso no me lo tenias que decir dos veces, que grosero no te salude Orihime-chan, Hola- dijo el pelirrojo mientras leía el menú

- Hola Renji-kun que bueno que regresaste de la sociedad de almas, ¿por que vienes con...- iba a preguntar la pelinaranja cuando Rukia la interrumpió

- Por que es un aprovechado- respondió Rukia algo tajante mientras le clavaba el tenedor con fuerza a la ensalada

- Ah- fue lo único que dijo Orihime al no saber como aminorar la tensión, el pelirrojo llamo a un mesero y ordeno

- Yagami toca muy bien- dijo de repente Rukia quien se sintio con ganas de fastidiar mas a Ichigo quien se molestaba cada que mencionaban a el rubio

- Cierto debe de ser muy popular con las mujeres ¿verdad Orihime-chan?- dijo Renji siguiéndole el juego a Rukia, aunque ella estuviera molesta con el no desaprovecho la oportunidad de fastidiar

- Supongo que si ademas el me dijo que tocaba desde que era pequeño- respondió ella sin captar la indirecta

- Con razón, parece profesional- dijo Rukia viendo en dirección del piano

- Aquí esta lo que pidieron- dijo Aoi llevando la orden de Renji

- Gracias- respondió el mientras empezaba a engullir la comida

- ¿Acaso tienes una pierna hueca?- pregunto Ichigo mientras veía comer al pelirrojo definitivamente su carteta iba a estar muy flaca esa semana

- Que yo sepa no- respondió Renji

- Ichigo necesito que me pases la tarea- dijo Rukia de repente

- Claro, de hecho hice dos informes pensando en que tu no tuviste el tiempo suficiente de hacer el tuyo- dijo Ichigo

- ¿En serio?- pregunto la pelinegra creyéndose lo que el dijo

- No, pero aun tienes tiempo- le respondió el pelinaranja

- Pero es mucho, anda Ichigo por favor- pidió Rukia

- Si quieres yo te ayudo Kuchiki-san- se ofreció Orihime

- Ahora que lo recuerdo tampoco hice el mio- dijo Renji

- Si quieren puedo ayudar a ambos verán que en un rato lo acaban- respondió la pelinaranja con una sonrisa

- Te lo agradecería mucho Inoue- respondió Rukia

- Si muchas gracias, no se que haríamos sin ti, tu que eres tan bondadosa con este pobre shinigami- le siguió el pelirrojo sujetando las manos de Orihime y acercándose mas de lo debido según Ichigo

- Deberían hacer las cosas por ustedes mismos en vez de depender de Inoue, ademas ¿en donde piensan hacer la tarea?- dijo Ichigo arrugando una servilleta

- En tu casa por su puesto- dijo Rukia como si dijera una verdad universal

- Ni lo pienses enana- le amenazo el pelinaranja

- Inoue, ¿podemos ir a tu apartamento?- pregunto Rukia

- Si y cuando Rukia se vaya Orihime-chan me podrías dar unas clases "privadas"- dijo Renji con la intención de que Ichigo aceptara que hicieran la tarea en su casa, Rukia capto la trampa y le siguió el juego

- Tratare de irme lo antes posible- dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo a Renji en señal de complicidad

- Por mi no hay problema- dijo Orihime haciendo caso omiso del verdadero significado de clases "privadas"

"_No puedo creer que diga esto pero no permitiré que ese se le acerque mas de lo debido_" pensó Ichigo- Pensándolo mejor vayamos a mi casa, ademas Inoue tiene que ir para allá después- dijo

Rukia y Renji sonrieron victoriosos por haber cumplido su propósito mientras Ichigo se lamentaba su mala suerte poniéndose una mano el la frente, Renji le hizo una señal a Rukia para que le siguiera de nuevo la corriente

- Esto parece una cita doble, ¿no crees Ichigo?, tu con Rukia, yo con Orihime-chan- dijo de repente provocando mas molestia por parte del pelinaranja

- ¿Yo? ¿con este/esta imbécil/liliputiense?- dijeron Rukia e Ichigo al mismo tiempo, pero solo uno de ellos estaba mas molesto que el otro

- Tienes razón Renji-kun eso parece- dijo Orihime tomándolo por el lado amable sin insinuaciones

- Ya todos terminaron, vamonos de aquí- dijo Ichigo sacando su cartera para pagar algo molesto ya que de tenia a sus dos contrincantes en el mismo lugar , uno estaba muy ocupado en el piano siendo alabado por chicas con las hormonas alborotadas y otro sacandose la comida de entre los dientes

- Orihime-chan ya te dije que la casa invita- dijo el dueño del lugar cuando se acercaron a pagar la comida de ellos y la que llevaba Ichigo para sus hermanas

- Pero Yamazaki-san, no puedo aceptarlo, es mucho- decía Orihime quien se encargaba de "solucionar" lo de la cuenta

- No importa, me pagaste con venir, hoy Yagami se puso contento y trabajo mejor que otras veces, ven mas seguido y vete con cuidado- dijo el señor avergonzando a la pelinaranja

- Esta bien Yamazaki-san, muchas gracias por todo- dijo ella con una reverencia que oculto por un momento su sonrojo

- A eso si se le llama ser indiscreto- dijo Rukia en voz baja ya que salieron, pero Orihime la alcanzo a escuchar

- ¿Indiscreto?- pregunto la pelinaranja desconcertada

- No, nada Inoue, y dime crees que nos tome mucho tiempo, esto de la tarea me aburre, no tengo ni por que asistir a la escuela- dijo la pelinegra

- Se supone que estamos encubiertos así es que tenemos que hacerlo a la fuerza, pero te entiendo las matemáticas son complicadas- dijo Renji quien caminaba delante de ellas escuchando muy bien lo que ellas decían

- Concuerdo contigo, es complicado, ¿y de que sirve la historia si ya paso?- pregunto la pelinegra olvidando lo molesta que estaba con Renji

- Es para aprender de los errores y no repetirlos ademas de que sirve también para saber el por que de como están las cosas actualmente- dijo Orihime

- Vaya eso si fue educativo- dijo Rukia, ya estaban cerca de la casa de Ichigo y este caminaba muy por delante de ellos ignorando su platica, metió las llaves a la cerradura, le dio un paquete a Yuzu y se fue directo a su cuarto a dormir un poco, los corajes y la pequeña pelea lo fatigaron, ya casi anochecía cuando el despertó, bajo las escaleras y encontró a Rukia y Renji escribiendo mientras Orihime les ayudaba

- ¿Que no la reflexión y la refracción son lo mismo? Inoue- pregunto Rukia quien no le entendía muy bien a la física

- No Kuchiki-san, la reflexión es cuando la luz rebota en un medio que se le llama espejo y la refracción es cuando la luz pasa a través de un medio como el aire o un vidrio- explico Orihime

- Y cuando va hacia una superficie obscura ¿ahí que paso?- pregunto Renji

- Ahí en vez de reflejarse la absorbe y se convierte en calor- dijo la pelinaranja

- OHHHHHHHH- dijeron al mismo tiempo los shinigamis anotando en hojas blancas lo que les habían explicado

- Ya solo les faltan las conclusiones, ¿ven que fue muy rápido?, no les llevo mas de dos horas- les dijo Orihime mientras ojeaba un libro de química

- Cierto, nunca creí que de verdad terminaría la tarea tan fácil- dijo Renji

- Eres muy buena maestra Inoue- dijo Rukia admirando su tarea que por primera no le costo tanto trabajo- Ichigo que bueno que despiertas estaba a punto de ir a despertarte con un grito en el oído- dijo Rukia sin voltear a verlo

- Y si hubieras hecho eso yo me aseguraría de que tu tarea se convierta en confeti- dijo el pelinaranja mientras tomaba agua

- Que bueno que no soy tan buena persona como para despertarte- dijo la pelinegra alegrándose de que no le hizo la maldad

- Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda con la tarea, yo me retiro ya que si llego mas tarde Urahara me puede poner mas trabajo del que hago- dijo Renji levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta

- Bueno yo también me voy ya no me necesitan por hoy, nos vemos mañana Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san- dijo Orihime también caminando hacia la puerta

- Hasta mañana- dijo Rukia quien seguía escribiendo, estaba afinando los detalles de su tarea

- Si adiós- dijo Ichigo cerrándoles la puerta, no le dio tiempo de decirle a Orihime que el la acompañaba

* * *

Ya afuera de la casa de los Kurosaki, Renji y Orihime caminaron despacio, ya había anochecido completamente y habían encendido el alumbrado publico, las calles estaban solas como si no hubiera sido habitadas antes ademas de que el viento soplaba bastante fuerte

- Esto si que se ve algo tenebroso- dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba tranquilamente volteando hacia todas las direcciones corroborando que no había ni un alma en metros a la redonda

- Solo un poco- respondió la pelinaranja abrazándose a si misma por que hacia un poco de frió

- Esto solo quiere decir dos cosas- dijo Renji volteando a ver el cielo nocturno

- ¿Cuales?- pregunto Orihime

- O están pasando un programa muy bueno en televisión o cerca de aquí hay un hollow- dijo el como si fuera uno de los siete sabios

- Hollow- dijo Orihime cuando ambos vieron un cero pasar a escasos metros encima de ellos, algo que hizo que ellos se cubrieran con sus manos, Renji inmediatamente tomo un soul candy pero antes de que el pudiera meterse el caramelo a la boca escucharon algo muy conocido

- ¡Getsuga Tensho!- y el ataque corto justo por la mitad al hollow haciendo que se desintegrara al instante dejando anonadados a Renji y Orihime ya que el ataque vino de una dirección desconocida y solo se sintió el reiatsu de la persona que lo había lanzado, pero no era el de Ichigo, se parecía mucho pero no vieron a el pelinaranja cerca como para comprobarlo ademas de que el reiatsu se sintió por escasos segundos.

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso?, o mi vista me falla o vi un getsuga tensho como los que arroja Ichigo- dijo Renji viendo hacia donde antes estaba el hollow

- Yo también lo vi, pero no veo a Kurosaki-kun cerca de aquí, ademas esa no era su voz- dijo la pelinaranja mirando en todas las direcciones para ver si no estaba cerca el shinigami sustituto

- Tienes mucha razón Inoue-san, ese no era Kurosaki-san es un reiatsu diferente- dijo Urahara quien apareció de repente detrás de ellos tocándoles un hombro a cada uno

- AHHHHHHHH- gritaron al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo y la pelinaranja abrazándose por el susto

- No asuste ¿Que esta haciendo por aquí?- pregunto Renji recueprandose del susto

- Nada importante, solo vine a ver de quien era ese reiatsu y como también los sentí a ustedes quise pasar a saludarlos, es demasiada coincidencia encontrarlos otra vez SOLOS- respondió el del sombrero remarcando la ultima palabra

- Es que venimos de la casa de Kurosaki-kun- respondió Orihime

- Ahhh, creí que se habían dado por vencidos y se estaban acompañando mutuamente- dijo Urahara sin delicadeza alguna

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto Renji

- Nada, ignoren los comentarios de este apuesto comerciante, como les decía el reiatsu no era el de Kurosaki-san pero era uno muy similar- respondió el del sombrero poniéndose serio

- Entonces tuvo que ser uno de los vizards- dijo el pelirrojo

- No lo creo Abarai-san, nadie tiene un reiatsu como Kurosaki-san, ademas ninguno de ellos puede hacer la misma técnica de el- dijo Urahara

- Pues entonces veamos si fue Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime

- No van a venir, dime algo Abarai-san ¿Tu celular sonó cuando el hollow estuvo cerca?- pregunto el de el sombrero

- Ahora que lo menciona no, no sonó para nada, creo que se descompuso- dijo Renji revisando el aparato viendo que no tenia nada raro

- El hollow fue traído por alguien unicamente para probar la técnica y utilizaron reiatsu para que los aparatos no funcionaran, fue algo muy simple pero puede llegar a confundirlos y afortunadamente yo estaba cerca- dijo Urahara mirando hacia el cielo

- ¿Y por que dice que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san no van a venir?- pregunto la pelinaranja

- Por lo mismo, el aparato de Kuchiki-san no funciono a la llamada del hollow- respondió el del sombrero

- ¿Y como supo usted donde estaba el hollow? Si no funcionan los aparatos- pregunto Renji

- Estaba dando mi caminata nocturna ¿no es así Yoruichi-san?- pregunto Urahara mirando a un gato negro sobre una barda

- ¿Que no estábamos buscando pruebas para inculparlo de nuevo?- pregunto Yoruichi desde esa altura

- También eso- dijo Urahara sacando su abanico y cubriendo la mitad de su rostro

- ¿QUE?- exclamo Renji, era algo indignarte para el que Urahara admitiera que quería explotarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia

- Inoue-san, se lo que te encargo Kurosaki-san pero debo de advertirte que si eso ocurre, el que llamo al hollow va a atacarte a ti primero por que ya sabe que tu eres una de las pocas personas que pueden detener al hollow interno de el- dijo el de el sombrero ignorando olímpicamente a el pelirrojo

- Pero para su fortuna me asignaron a Karakura para que eso no ocurra- dijo Renji

- Ese es otro problema, también te podrían atacar primero- respondió Yoruichi

- No quisiera decírtelo pero hasta podrían asesinarte Abarai-san- dijo Urahara

- ¿Entonces por que lo menciona?- cuestiono el pelirrojo

- Para hacer el momento mas tétrico- respondió Urahara sonriendo como si hubiera contado un chiste

- No importa correré el riesgo, aunque me quede la vida en ello cumpliré con lo que me ordenaron sin vacilar - dijo Renji con determinación

- Así se habla Abarai-san, ahora lo que acabamos de hablar y lo de el hollow no se lo mencionen a Kurosaki-san para no preocuparlo mas de lo que ya esta- dijo Urahara con mucho misterio

- Cierto, sus poderes ya no son lo mismo y eso es lo que lo lleva a preocuparse- dijo Yoruichi

- Adelántense ustedes, tengo que hacer otra cosa, no dejen de sonreír- dijo el del sombrero caminando en dirección contraria

- Esta bien, cuídese Urahara-san- respondió la pelinaranja caminando seguida por Renji

- ¿Tan graves crees que están las cosas Kisuke?- pregunto el gato negro que iba caminando detrás de Urahara

- ¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto el de vuelta

- La ultima vez que alertaste así a Orihime, fue en la guerra de invierno y ya vez lo que paso- respondió Yoruichi

- Cierto, pero esta vez no le dije que no se involucrara, solo que tuviera cuidado, por sus poderes es un blanco fácil y si Abarai-san esta aquí para vigilar a Kurosaki-san puede que el también sea presa del enemigo- respondió Urahara examinando pequeños rastros de reiatsu

- Un enemigo del que no sabemos nada segun tu- dijo ella

- Todo lo contrario Yoruichi-san solo que no le quise decir a Kurosaki-san, cuando yo fui capitán leí los registros de la sociedad de almas y hay un intervalo de ciento cuarenta años en los que no hubo capitán en el décimo y el onceavo escuadrón, no creo que no hubiera capitanes, esos dos debieron de hacer algo muy malo como para que borraran sus nombres y todo lo relacionado con ellos- dijo Urahara con una mano en la barbilla

- Pero entonces debieron estar encerrados en el nido de los gusanos- dijo Yoruichi

- Ya veo que tu no leiste para nada los registros Yoruichi-san, seis de los capitanes de esa época murieron el mismo día junto con el décimo y onceavo escuadrón, también ese día dos shinigamis escaparon del nido de los gusanos así es que tratamos con dos personas muy peligrosas si pudieron escapar de ahí y asesinar a cuanto shinigami se les pusiera enfrente sin importarles que fueran de su división- respondió Urahara

- Va a costarle mucho trabajo a Ichigo derrotarlos- respondió ella mirando hacia la luna

- Por eso no esta solo Yoruichi-san - dijo Urahara

* * *

"God was never on your side" de Motorhead, le puse asi por que a Kyousuke le "llovio" por lo que le dijo Aoi y por que a Ichigo se le juntaron los "enemigos", espero que les haya gustado , la canción que toca Kyou se llama "Sai Ai" de Masaharu Fukuyama, les ordeno que la escuchen XD, creo que tal vez tarde un poco mas en actualizar pero uno nunca sabe la vida te da sorpresas n.n, advierto aqui obvamente Ichigo no perdio sus poderes pero me convino mucho que no muriera Aizen (perdon por el spoiler)

Y ahora:

¿Rukia soñara constantemente con Renji?

¿Como se la curaron Kira y Hisagi?

¿Cuantos sustos le habran metido a Hinamori?

¿Cuanto dormira Ichigo los fines de semana?

¿Cuanto le pagaran a Kyousuke y a Aoi?

¿Orihime se sabra las leyes de reflexión y de refracción?

¿Urahara adelgazara con sus caminatas?

Hoy no tuve dudas existenciales asi que les dejo un chiste malo

Un señor se fue a entrenar Karate a Japón, ya llevaba 10 años entrenando y sentia que no progresaba asi es que fue a reclamarle a su maestro que era de esos viejitos sabios de mas de 100 años

- Maestro, en le tiempo que he estado aqui siento que no aprendi mucho

- Mi estimado alumno te preguntare algo ¿Has visto a las luciernagas brindar su brillo en las noches?

- Si maestro

- ¿Has visto a las grullas danzar en el lago al amanecer?

- Si maestro

- ¿Has visto a los pandas moverse parsimoniosamente?

- Si maestro

- Ves imbecil, por andar viendo otras idioteces no aprendes nada

LOL XD, comprendere si no se rien con este chiste tan malo

Cuidense mucho

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA), QUE EL VIENTO SOPLE A SU FAVOR, NO DEJEN SOLO A HAN SOLO, COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS, FUMAR ES CAUSA DE CANCER, LEASE CON LECHE, EL ABUSO EN LA LECTURA DE LOS FANFICS PROVOCA EFECTOS NOCIVOS PARA LA IMAGINACIÓN, AMEN.


	17. Si molesto me quedo

Hola a toda la muchachada

Pues aquí yo de nuevo molestando con este fic que creo que va para largo, ultimamente mis ideas no fluyen muy bien y organismo esta inundado de medicamentos así es que espero que este capitulo haya salido decente, fueron 6666 palabras (creo que es una señal, quien sabe de que pero creo que es una O.O), un poco mas largo pero verán que ni se siente

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **Kuchiki Kibe **(si no lo escribí bien, pues me avisas para corregir, cambias muy rápido de nick carnala y me refiero a ti, la que me dijo que le metiera mas emoción a los moquetazos pero pues hay menores leyendo este fic y no quisiera perturbarlos [¿mas?])

Y a My sister of metal (XD) **Hinagiku**, gracias por darme el visto bueno, y ya saben a todos los que leen, dejan review etc.

Bueno ahi les va

Bleach no me pertenece, si me perteneciera no estarían leyendo este fic ya que yo dibujaria el manga :B (vaya razonamiento Grecia Fernanda tu profesor de filosofía debe estarse revolcando en su cama ·no esta muerto· *se da un sape*), tampoco las canciones ni sus nombres que ocupo

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 17 "Si molesto me quedo"

Lunes en la mañana y en la casa de los Kurosaki se escuchaban varios ruidos como el de Yuzu cocinando, un despertador y alguien cantando melodías no muy adecuadas para esas horas

- ¡THEY'RE FORMING IN STRAIGHT LINE, THEY'RE GOING THROUGH A TIGHT WIND, THE KIDS ARE LOSING THEIR MINDS. THE BLITZKRIEG BOP, THEY'RE PILING IN THE BACK SEAT, THEY'RE GENERATING STEAM HEAT, PULSATING TO THE BACK BEAT, THE BLITZKRIEG BOP, HEY HO, LET'S GO SHOOT'EM IN THE BACK NOW, WHAT THEY WANT, I DON'T KNOW THEY'RE ALL REVED UP AND READY TO GO, THEY'RE FORMING IN STRAIGHT LINE, THEY'RE GOING THROUGH A TIGHT WIND, THE KIDS ARE LOSING THEIR MINDS THE BLITZKRIEG BOP, THEY'RE PILING IN THE BACK SEAT THEY'RE GENERATING STEAM HEAT, PULSATING TO THE BACK BEAT THE BLITZKRIEG BOP HEY HO, LET'S GO HEY HO, LET'S GO!- cantaba Ichigo en voz alta mientras dormía, pero fue despertado por Karin

- Ichi-nii, ya levantate que se te hace tarde y por favor para la próxima canta la de "What a wonderful world", esa me gusta mas- dijo la pelinegra antes de salir de la habitación de Ichigo

- No puede ser que esto me este haciendo costumbre- se dijo a si mismo el pelinaranja levantándose

- Ichigo esta fue una noche maravillosa, la fiera disfrazada se fue a dormir con mi Nee-san así que no fui victima de sus abusos- dijo Kon quien se estiraba después de pasar una noche muy placentera de sueño ininterrumpido debido a que Suzu se quedo con Rukia

- ¿Crees que me importa como duermas?- pregunto Ichigo mientras se ponía su uniforme

- Eres muy cruel con este pobre animalito de peluche, en fin seguiré durmiendo mientras pueda- dijo el león recostándose de nuevo entre las cobijas de el pelinaranja

- Como quieras, ¡Hola Suzu!- dijo Ichigo solo para despertar de golpe a Kon, quien grito y se puso de pie de inmediato notando que la gata no se encontraba en la habitación

- Ichigo eres muy malo- dijo el león al borde de las lagrimas debido al susto, pero el no lo escucho ya que había bajado a desayunar

- Buenos días Onii-chan- dijo Yuzu quien estaba sirviendo el primer alimento del día

- Hola Ichigo- dijo Rukia quien estaba sentada desayunando junto con Karin

- Hola- dijo el pelinaranja mientras tomaba asiento y Yuzu le ponía un plato con huevos revueltos enfrente, todos consumieron sus alimentos en silencio, cuando Rukia e Ichigo terminaron salieron rumbo a la escuela caminando despacio puesto que salieron con tiempo de sobra

- Que bueno estuvo el desayuno- dijo Rukia estirando los brazos, caminaba unos metros delante de Ichigo

- Mmm si- dijo el pelinaranja sin prestarle mucha atención

- Ichigo ¿Que te sucede?, has estado muy raro-pregunto la pequeña shinigami

- Nada solo estaba pensando en el imbécil de Yagami- respondió el

- ¡ICHIGO NO ME DIGAS QUE ERES GAY Y TE GUSTA YAGAMI!, entiendo que te preocupe por que a el tal vez le gusta Inoue y si le declaras tus intenciones tal vez te rechace, pero caray no sabia que tuvieras ese tipo de gustos- dijo Rukia algo alarmada

- ¡CLARO QUE NO ENANA, DEJA DE LEER DE ESOS MANGAS!- dijo Ichigo exaltado por que Rukia dudo de su sexualidad- un momento ¿a el le gusta Inoue- pregunto

- Es mas que obvio al ver la cara de idiota que el pone cada vez que la ve, ¿por que estabas pensando en el?- pregunto Rukia

- Pues va solo una semana que llego y ya puso todo de cabeza- dijo el pelinaranja pensativo

- Tienes razón, pero ya ves así paso cuando yo llegue y nuestras vidas cambiaron por completo- respondió la pelinegra

- Cierto, ¿traes tu tarea?- pregunto Ichigo revisando si el llevaba la suya, afortunadamente estaba en su bolsa de la escuela

- Si, aquí esta- dijo ella muy sonriente casi restregándole las hojas en la cara a el pelinaranja, siguieron caminando despacio hasta llegar a la escuela donde se encontraron con Ishida

- Buenos Días Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki- dijo el peliazul al verlos caminando, para variar estaba leyendo un libro

- Buenos días- dijo Rukia, Ichigo solamente saludo con la mano, los tres se dirigieron al salón donde ya estaba casi la mayoría de los alumnos entre ellos Renji y Chad

- Hola Ichigo- dijo Tatsuki al verlo

- Hola- respondió el tomando asiento para después proceder a mirar por la ventana

- Hola Arizawa, ¿como te fue este fin de semana?- pregunto Rukia sorprendiendo a Ichigo, ¿desde cuando eran tan amigas esas dos?

- Muy bien Kuchiki, ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto ella de vuelta acercándose hacia donde estaba la pequeña shinigami

- Igual me fue bien, hola Inoue- dijo la pequeña shinigami al ver a la pelinaranja

- Buenos días Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun- respondió Orihime dejando sus cosas en su lugar para después ir a conversar con las dos pelinegras en el lugar de Rukia

- Buenos días Inoue- dijo el sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera, escuchar a Ichigo saludando a alguien con mas de dos palabras era raro, las tres chicas se pusieron a hablar sobre la tarea pero interrumpieron la charla cuando vieron llegar a Aoi quien se sentaba enfrente de Rukia

- Buenos días- dijo Aoi acomodando sus cosas, se le quedaban viendo por la venda adhesiva en la cara, después llego Kyousuke sorprendió a casi todos los presentes ya levaba unas gafas gruesas de pasta negra, nadie lo reconoció hasta que Aoi dijo "Kyou-chan vas a chocar contra esa banca" y el esquivo dicho objeto

- Hola Yagami-kun- decían las chicas mientras el iba hacia su lugar pero el solo asentía amablemente

- Kuchiki-san, Arizawa-san, Orihime-chan, Kurosaki- dijo el sin mucha atención, en sus manos llevaba un libro por lo cual casi ni le prestaba atención al que le hablara, se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla sin emitir sonido alguno ademas de cambiar de pagina, curiosamente ese era el mismo libro que leía Ishida el cual se titulaba "La odisea"

- Hola Yagami-kun- respondieron a coro Orihime, Tatsuki y Rukia, Ichigo solamente emitió un gruñido, después llego la profesora muy apurada puesto que se retraso quince minutos

- Hola a todos, por favor pasen su tarea de atrás hacia adelante y saquen sus libros de ingles, que sorpresa Yagami, creí que tal vez ya no estabas entre los vivos- dijo la profesora quien escribía el tema en el pizarrón, minutos después impartía clase con un libro publicado en ingles- Ishida, traduce el párrafo siguiente por favor- le pidió al chico de los lentes

- Esta bien "¿No es verosímil que se diga a si mismo, con Píndaro: subiré con esfuerzo hacia el palacio... que habita la justicia o seguiré el torcido sendero del fraude... para asegurar la felicidad de mi vida?- tradujo el peliazul deteniéndose por escasos momentos en la traducción

- Hasta ahí, traduces bien pero aun te detienes un poco ya que te falla una que otra palabra, Yagami el párrafo de abajo- ahora le toco a Kyousuke

- "Cuanto oigo me hace pensar que de nada me servirá ser justo sino tengo fama de tal; que la virtud puede ofrecerme penas trabajos, mientras que me aseguran la ventura mejor si acierto a aliar la injusticia con la fama de hombre honrado. Si alguno me dice que es difícil para el malo ocultarse mucho tiempo, responderé que todas las empresas grandes tienen sus dificultades. Por lo demás, para sustraerme las pesquisas contaré con amigos y cómplices. Maestros hay que me enseñen el arte de seducir al pueblo y a los jueces con artificiosos discursos. Haré uso de la elocuencia y, cuando esta llegue a faltarme empleare la fuerza para escapar al castigo de mis crímenes", ¿Sigo leyendo profesora?-pregunto el rubio ya que la profesora no le había dicho que se detuviera tan pronto como a los demás

- No Yagami, hasta ahí, muy bien, tu ingles es excelente, Kunieda por favor lo que sigue- dijo la profesora Ochi impresionándose de que ese nivel de ingles era algo avanzado, Ishida se estaba empezando a sentir desplazado, el siempre había sido el chico listo de la clase y no iba a dejar que Yagami le arrebatara el puesto y si eso requería que se quemara las pestañas con tanto libro para estudiar, pues iba a estudiar hasta que el cuerpo aguante, eran las diez de la mañana desde las nueve la clase de ingles había terminado y ahora seguían con química - Muy bien ¿quien me puede decir que elementos son estos?- pregunto ella, en la pizarra estaba escrito: K, Ca, Sc, Ar, Kr La, Ac, Tm, Th, Tb solo Ishida y Kyousuke levantaron la mano, se le concedió la palabra a el peliazul

- Son Potasio, Calcio, Escandió, Argón, Criptón, Talio, Tantalio y Titanio- respondió Ishida acomodándose los lentes

- Si me permite diferir profesora- dijo el rubio y la profesora asintió- los últimos tres son Tulio, Torio y Terbio- respondió

- Correcto, Ishida cuidate por que Yagami te puede superar en cualquier momento, ya pueden salir al receso- dijo la profesora consultando su reloj de pulsera

- Aun es muy temprano- dijo alguien desde el fondo del salón

- Es por que los profesores tenemos una junta y decidimos darles mas tiempo de receso solo por hoy, serán mas o menos dos horas- dijo ella saliendo del salón, casi todos los estudiantes hicieron exclamaciones de jubilo, Ishida y Kyousuke reanudaron su lectura pero el segundo se puso las gafas de nuevo

- Yagami, Ishida ¿que no piensan salir a tomar un poco de aire?- pregunto Keigo

- Creo que estaría bien- dijo el rubio doblando la pagina en la que iba y guardando sus lentes e Ishida hizo lo mismo solo que al incorporarse tomo libros de texto para estudiar en el tiempo libre que les dieron no sin antes mirar despectivamente a Kyousuke- ¿Ocurre algo Ishida-san?- pregunto como si no supiera el significado de aquella mirada

- Para nada Yagami-san- respondió el peliazul, ¿asi o mas hipocritas?

- ¿Que les parece si hoy almorzamos en el patio?- dijo Mizuiro con celular en mano

- Me parece bien- dijo Renji a quien Orihime todavía le llevaba algo de comer

- Mph- asintió Chad tan emotivo como siempre, todos se sentaron en en forma de circulo en el pasto de una jardinera empezando a comer sin decir palabra alguna Muzuiro solo se dedicaba a mirar su teléfono, Renji solo comía, Ishida leía pagina tras pagina, Keigo solo estaba esperando impacientemente hasta que alguien dijera alguna palabra, Chad solo miraba hacia otro lado e Ichigo y Kyousuke solo se miraban con el ceño fruncido mientras comían muy despacio y así llevaban al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos

- ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Keigo, pero fue ignorado

- Tómalo como un si- respondió Renji quien tenia la boca llena

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto Ichigo

- ¿Acaso ahora te vas a dedicar a acosarme a mi?- pregunto Kyousuke al mismo tiempo

- No, solamente estaba mirando si por ahí no había alguien que te ordenara cuando masticar- respondió el pelinaranja

- ¿Sigues con eso?, Kurosaki en verdad debes de dejar ese tema, o ¿no sera que me dices eso por que te gusto?, lamento decepcionarte pero yo no tengo esas preferencias- dijo el rubio haciendo enojar a Ichigo

- Yagami, para empezar tu eres el que se ve mas "delicado" de los dos, si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿que demonios te hace pensar que soy como tu?- respondió Ichigo devolviendole el insulto

- Insisto no soy gay, ademas ¿Como yo dices?, yo no veo que tu tengas buenos modales y sepas tratar a la gente cordialmente- dijo Kyousuke mirando fijamente a Ichigo

- Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, no soy como tu, yo no estoy siempre una sonrisa falsa, portándome hipócrita y coqueteandole a cualquiera- dijo el pelinaranja mirando muy ceñudo al rubio

- Para empezar yo no soy hipócrita soy como soy por que así que me educaron, y no le coqueteo a cualquiera, solo a Orihime-chan y lo hago por que me gusta- dijo Kyousuke haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlo sorprendidos, era mas que obvio saber que a el le gustaba Orihime y ya lo había mencionado con un "creo", pero ahora lo había dicho abiertamente y sin miedo a que lo escucharan, Ishida y Renji esperaron que el pelinaranja respondiera con un "¿A si?, pues a mi también me gusta Pero no te lo dejare fácil", claro que eso no sucedió

- ¿Te gusta Orihime?, creí que por lo mandilón estabas casado con Shimura- tal vez no había dicho que a el también le gustaba pero había dicho su nombre, ya era un progreso gigante en su caso

- Y otra vez con lo mismo, es mas lo diré claramente estoy enamorado de Orihime-chan y el que sea atento con alguien no me hace menos hombre, o ¿es que acaso estas celoso de mi? - dijo Kyousuke quien se molesto con eso de estar "casado", ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces en el pasado y no le agradaba del todo, decidió molestar mas a Ichigo quien ahora si se molesto por saber las intenciones del rubio

- ¿Por que tendría que estar celoso de ti?- pregunto Ichigo muy desconcertado

- Por que yo quiero a Orihime-chan para mi, y tal vez a lo mejor tu también la quieres por eso la acosas- dijo Kyousuke esperando a ver que tan ingeniosa seria la respuesta de el para negarlo, el pelinaranja momentáneamente enrojeció por lo que dijo de Orihime

- Tu también insistes con eso de que soy un acosador, ademas ¿que te hace pensar eso?- dijo el pelinaranja, no se atrevió a repetir que tal vez el también quería a Orihime

- Eres un completo imbécil Kurosaki- dijo el rubio alegrándose de que Ichigo no se daba cuenta aun de lo que sentía

- Retira eso Yagami- respondió Ichigo muy enojado

- Yagami, Ichigo sera mejor que ya lo dejen por que esto puede terminar mal- dijo Renji esperando de ser secundado por Ishida pero este no movió ningún musculo ya que analizaba a los dos que discutían

- Mira Kurosaki, no se ni que te hice mal o que te dije desde un principio para que te comportes así, pero me queda claro que esto se puede arreglar de una sola manera- dijo el rubio tomando una servilleta para limpiarse la boca

- Lo único mal que hiciste fue nacer Yagami, pero tienes razón, solo se puede arreglar de una forma- dijo Ichigo levantándose al mismo tiempo que Kyousuke

- Chicos esto no va nada bien mejor cálmense- dijo Keigo tratando de que esos dos no se golpearan, cosa que obviamente no funciono ya que Ichigo dirigió un puño a la cara de Kyousuke y el también hizo lo mismo, Ishida, Renji, Mizuiro y Chad solo atinaron a observar el primer golpe que se daban esos dos

* * *

Y mientras tanto las chicas todavía estaban en el salón, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia y Aoi almorzaban en sus lugares

- Orihime, ya te dije que deberías de tomar en serio eso de tomar unas clases de cocina, a veces comes cosas muy raras- decía Tatsuki mientras veía comer a la pelinaranja

- Pero Tatsuki-chan, el arroz con crema de cacahuate y salsa inglesa sabe muy bien, ¿no quieres probar?- pregunto Orihime ofreciéndole un poco a la pelinegra

- Paso- dijo Tatsuki- y dime Shimura, ¿es verdad que sabes artes marciales?- pregunto

- ¿eh?, si ¿pero quien te dijo?- respondió Aoi a punto de escupir la comida

- Oh, disculpa yo le comente- dijo la pelinaranja algo apenada

- No hay problema, pero si se un poco de todo- contesto la pelinegra

- Entonces espero ver alguna vez tus habilidades- dijo Tatsuki muy segura- Kuchiki ¿por que tan callada?- pregunto de nuevo al ver a Rukia mirando por la ventana

- Ah es que me quede pensando el por que hay tanto barullo allá afuera- dijo ella señalando a un grupo de chicos que estaban parados en forma de circulo

- Oye es cierto, a lo mejor un par de tontos se están peleando por alguna chica o por su dizque hombría- dijo Tatsuki también mirando por la ventana

- Oigan todos- dijo una chica que llego corriendo al salón- Kurosaki-kun y Yagami-kun se están peleando

- ¿Que?- exclamo Aoi levantándose inmediatamente y saliendo del salón

- Kurosaki-kun- susurro Orihime, sabia que Ichigo solía pelearse con cualquiera pero era algo preocupante que se peleara con Kyousuke

- Vamos- Dijeron Rukia y Tatsuki jalando a Orihime esperando saber si la razón era la pelinaranja

Cuando las cuatro llegaron al lugar de la pelea, todos estaban amontonados alrededor de el rubio y el pelinaranja quienes se repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra pero uno bloqueaba el golpe de otro aunque se habían acertado varios que eran visibles en el rostro, los chicos se entretenían apostando y las chicas mirando con curiosidad

- ¿Que paso aquí?- le pregunto Aoi a Keigo, de pronto se torno muy seria

- Solo se dijeron unas cuantas palabras y comenzaron a golpearse- respondió Mizuiro en lugar de el aludido

- ¡KUROSAKI GOLPEAS COMO NIÑA!- dijo Kyousuke mientras dirigía su puño al estomago de Ichigo

- ¡DICES ESO POR QUE SIEMPRE TE GOLPEA UNA!- dijo el pelinaranja evitando el golpe- ¡PUES TU PARECE QUE PIDES PERMISO CUANDO QUIERES ATACAR!- le respondió Ichigo mandanlole un golpe a la cara

- Viéndolo bien, Kurosaki es muy lindo y Yagami no se queda atrás ¿no creen?- dijo una chica que le pregunto a sus amigas

- Siii, es verdad nunca había visto bien a Kurosaki tiene lo suyo, pero lastima que tenga ese carácter- respondió una de las chicas

Orihime las había escuchado y simplemente no supo como reaccionar ente tales palabras

- Al menos no eres la única que piensa eso- le susurro Tatsuki haciendo que la pelinaranja sonriera

- ¿Que no los han intentado separar?- pregunto Rukia observando que Ichigo le mandaba una patada a Kyousuke pero este la esquivo

- Si, pero ambos noquearon a Abarai-kun y a Sado-Kun cuando intentaron hacerlo- respondió Ishida señalando a dos bultos en el suelo, Chad estaba empezando a recuperar el conocimiento, pero Renji seguía sin responder Aoi se arrodillo junto a el para revisarlo

- A el lo golpeo Kyou-chan ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Si, pero ¿quien te dijo?- respondió el chico de los lentes sorprendido

- Solo el golpea así- respondió Aoi, le puso una mano en la nariz a Renji para evitar la entrada del oxigeno y así hacer reaccionar a el pelirrojo

- ¿Que demonios paso? Me duele la mandíbula- dijo el pelirrojo sobándose la zona que le dolía debido a el golpe

- ¿Estas bien Abarai-Kun?- pregunto Aoi poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Renji a levantarse

- Si, gracias- respondió el, nunca había hablado con Aoi y sintió algo raro al verla, ya había visto antes esos mechones de cabello cayendo por la cara, también ese gesto severo con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada frívola en algún lado pero no recordaba bien donde o a quien le recordaba

- Me alegra- dijo la pelinegra mirando a Ichigo y a Kyousuke quienes se seguían repartiendo golpes

- Arizawa, ¿por que no los separas?- pregunto Rukia ya mas tranquila al ver a Renji despierto

- No gracias no quiero terminar como esos dos- dijo Tatsuki, sabia que era fuerte pero no podría separarlos ni aunque quisiera

- Si no hacemos algo los profesores se pueden dar cuenta y les puede ir mal- dijo Orihime muy preocupada

- Yo los separo- dijo Aoi caminado hacia el tugurio

- Espera Shimura-san, te pueden golpear sin querer- dijo Renji tratando de detenerla pero fue en vano ya que un instante la pelinegra quedo en medio de la pelea, bloqueo con la mano derecha el golpe de Ichigo y con el antebrazo de la izquierda la patada de Kyousuke después de un rápido movimiento le saco el aire a Ichigo con un rodillazo en el estomago y a Kyousuke lo golpeo de lleno en la cara haciendo que cada uno se preocupara por el dolor y se desconcentrara, esto si que sorprendió a todos los que miraban a los chicos pelearse, ya que ella que se veía algo frágil pudo separarlos tan sencillamente, cosa que no pudieron hacer dos chicos de talla grande

- Lo lamento mucho Kurosaki-kun y Kyousuke-kun, pero se estaban peleando como dos brutos afuera de una cantina, ademas si no los separaba los profesores podrían llegar y suspenderlos o incluso expulsarlos- dijo Aoi de lo mas tranquila todavía parada en medio de ellos

Ichigo se estaba recuperando del golpe con las manos en el estomago y en el suelo impresionado por la fuerza de Aoi, el golpe lo había derribado, Kyousuke solo tenia las manos en la cara, el ya sabia la magnitud de lo golpes de Aoi pero nunca había probado uno aunque sabia que ese no era muy fuerte

- ¡DEMONIOS!, SHIMURA-SAN ESO SI FUE IMPRESIONANTE- dijo Keigo en voz muy alta rompiendo el silencio momentáneo y expresando lo que muchos querían decir

- Aoi ¿que demonios te pasa? te pudimos golpear por error, creo que me rompiste la nariz por completo- dijo Kyousuke todavía con una mano en la cara

- ¿Que me pasa a mi?, mas bien ¿que te pasa a ti?, te pones a pelear como cavernicola sin razón alguna con Kurosaki, mira nada mas como quedaron ambos, ademas no me hubieran golpeado aunque quisieran- respondió la pelinegra señalando los rostros golpeados de ambos, Ichigo tenia el ojo derecho morado y la ceja sangrando, el cabello alborotado y el uniforme sucio, Kyousuke tenia el labio sangrando y un hematoma en el pómulo izquierdo, el cabello hecho un desastre y el uniforme en las mismas condiciones que el de Ichigo

- Shimura-san, sera mejor que los llevemos a la al salón ahí hay un botiquín- dijo Ishida cuando ya vio casi todo calmado,"_¿Por que habrá dicho ·no me hubieran golpeado aunque quisieran·?, tal vez sea por la emoción del momento, pero aun así los golpeo tan fácil_" pensó

- Tienes razón- dijo Aoi jalando de un brazo a Kyousuke- ¿Pueden llevar a Kurosaki-kun también?- pregunto, Renji lo ayudo y fue para ver si esta vez lograba separarlos por si se les ocurría agarrarse de nuevo, Orihime los siguió, Chad se quedo recuperándose con Keigo y Mizuiro, Ishida iba al salón pero fue detenido por Rukia y Tatsuki, todos los estudiantes que vieron la pelea se quedaron viendo a Aoi- Y ustedes sera mejor que se vayan a otro sitio si no quieren que me encargue personalmente de que se vayan- esas simples palabras bastaron para que todos se fueran en un instante

* * *

- Ishida ¿por que se pelearon?- pregunto Tatsuki a Ishida quien con ayuda de Rukia lo llevaron detrás de un edificio

- Por lo que vi y escuche creo que fue por Inoue-san- respondió el peliazul acomodándose los lentes como siempre

- ¿POR INOUE? Cuéntanos como fue y que dijeron- dijo Rukia en voz alta y muy sorprendida

- Momento, yo no soy su espía y no voy a actuar como un chismoso- le dijo Ishida negando con una mano

- Por favor Ishida, hazlo en el nombre de... emmm en el nombre del amor, demonios que cursi me escuche- dijo Tatsuki palmeándose la frente

- Anda Ishida, es por el bien de nuestra misión- le insistió Rukia de nuevo

- Pregúntenle a Kurosaki, el obviamente lo sabe mejor- dijo el peliazul caminado rumbo a su salón

- Kuchiki, ¿que hacemos?, ya se nos fue y no nos dijo ni pió de lo que paso- exclamo Tatsuki mientras empezaba a caminar en la misma dirección que Ishida

- Hay que convencerlo, mira y aprende- dijo Rukia caminando mas rápido para quedar a la par con el peliazul- Oye Arizawa, tal vez Ishida tiene razón sera mejor que le pregunte a Ichigo lo que paso- dijo

- ¿En serio?, no crees que nos mande al diablo cuando le preguntemos- respondió Tatsuki quien ya sabia mas o menos a donde iba esa conversación

- Cierto, sera mejor que le preguntemos a Yagami, el es mas caballeroso nos dirá con gusto, ademas ¿ya notaste que el es muy inteligente?- dijo Rukia como quien no quiere la cosa

- Estoy de acuerdo, pensaba pedirle ayuda a Ishida para estudiar por que me fallan un poco las materias pero creo que lo cambiare por Yagami, se nota que es mejor estudiante ademas creo que me gustara que el me de clase ya que podre ver su linda sonrisa- respondió de nuevo la pelinegra mientras bostezaba, supuso que a el peliazul no le gustaría para nada que dijeran que alguien era mejor que el y remarco el hecho de que el casi no sonreía

- Si quieren que les diga que paso, bien pero no toquen ese tema de nuevo, por cierto Arizawa-san con mucho gusto te ayudare si no vuelves a decir que Yagami es mejor estudiante, eso no esta comprobado todavía- dijo Ishida mirándolas fijamente "_linda sonrisa, ya vera si la sigue teniendo cuando le tire los dientes por sentirse muy listo_" pensó

- Y ya callo- murmuro Rukia- entonces suéltalo- dijo

- Esta bien, empezaron a discutir acerca de que Kurosaki era un acosador y que Yagami era alguien muy manipulable, después Yagami dijo que Kurosaki era homosexual pero obviamente lo negó por que dudo que sea verdad- relato el peliazul

- Vaya que idiotez- dijo Tatsuki

- Eso no es todo Arizawa-san, la conversación tomo un rumbo muy raro hasta que terminaron diciendo lo que sentían- respondió Ishida quien aun estaba sorprendido por la sinceridad del rubio

- ¿E Ichigo que respondió?- pregunto Rukia

- Yo diría que simplemente negó lo que siente, Yagami lo llamo imbécil y tal vez se lo tiene bien merecido- dijo Ishida

- ¿Entonces Yagami dijo algo así? "Me gusta mucho Orihime-chan"- dijo Tatsuki tratando de imitar a Kyousuke

- Primero dijo que le gustaba, pero después admitió que estaba enamorado de Inoue-san- respondió el peliazul

- Esto esta muy mal- negaba Rukia, tendría que apresurar sus planes

* * *

- Aoi, llamaste mucho la atención- dijo Kyousuke mientras caminaba con ella, iban muy adelante por lo que Ichigo y los demás no escucharían lo que se decían

- ¿Que yo llame la atención?, eso lo hiciste tu, sin querer tu reiatsu se sintió mas fuerte durante la pelea, esperemos que nadie mas lo haya notado- le respondió la pelinegra

- ¡Maldición!, ese Kurosaki me las va a pagar, aun así te arriesgaste mucho, ¿que vas a decir cuando te pregunten por que nos separaste tan fácil?- dijo Kyousuke

-"No podía seguir viendo como se golpeaban y sentí la necesidad de separarlos por que les podría ir mal" o algo así, prefiero lidiar con eso a que empezaran a sospechar de ti por tener un reiatsu tan grande- le dijo Aoi mirando hacia atrás para ver a los que venían detrás de ellos, ya habían llegado al salón

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿por que peleaste con Yagami-kun?- pregunto Orihime haciendo que Ichigo palideciera

- Este... fue por que...- intentaba decir Ichigo pero la verdad ni el mismo sabia exactamente el por que de la riña, ingreso al aula seguido de Renji y Orihime, afortunadamente estaba vacía así es que no habría mirones o preguntones

- Déjame curarte Kurosaki-kun - dijo Aoi viendo los frascos que había en el botiquín

- Esta bien, gracias- respondió Ichigo, si el era el primero podría salir cuanto antes

- Shimura-san, ¿segura que puedes?- pregunto la pelinaranja

- Si, soy experta en este tipo de heridas desde hace mucho, esto va a arderte- respondió Aoi, no había agua oxigenada así que limpio la herida con un algodón impregnado de alcoholl sobre la cejadespuéss le puso unas vendoletas para cerrar la herida- Lamento mucho el haberte golpeado pero espero que comprendas que era laúnicaa forma de separarlos- explico

- Descuida- dijo el pelinaranja aunque aun le dolía el estomago por el rodillazo, al igual que Renji sintió que ella se parecía a alguien pero no lograba ubicar a quien

- No puedo hacer mucho por el ojo morado a no ser que lo cubras con maquillaje o que consigas algo frió y que te lo pongas encima, si sacudes tu uniforme seguro que queda mas limpio- le recomendó la pelinegra- Abarai-kun, ¿ya no te duele la mandíbula?- pregunto

- No mucho- respondió Renji palpando el área notando que solo tenia un leve dolor

- Lo lamento Abarai-san, si Aoi no te hubiera despertado en seguida tal vez no estarías con nosotros puesto que ese golpe es pare deshacerse de alguien rápido, de verdad lo lamento- dijo Kyousuke quien estaba sentado al otro lado del salón con una mano en la cara

- Que bueno que ella lego a tiempo, no hay cuidado Yagami- dijo el pelirrojo a quien le dieron escalofríos por lo de "ya no estarías con nosotros"

- Kurosaki, lamento haberte golpeado y haberte dicho todo lo que te dije- dijo el rubio, Ichigo no supo que responder pero pues si le estaba pidiendo disculpas tendría que aceptarlas ya que ninguno de los dos actuó con inteligencia a la hora de hablar y a la hora de los golpes

- Yo también lo lamento Yagami los dos fuimos unos idiotas- respondió el quien ya casi se salia del salón

- Pero que quede claro que eso no quita el hecho de que voy a seguir peleando por lo que quiero Kurosaki- dijo Kyousuke desconcertando a Orihime pues no sabia de que rayos hablaban

- No me interesa- dijo Ichigo que ahora si salio para disfrutar lo que quedaba de receso, Renji también salio junto con Orihime ya que sintió que no tenia nada que hacer ahí ya sin el pelinaranja

- Sigues tu Kyou-chan- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa que no le inspiraba nada de confianza a Kyousuke, con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo le acomodo la nariz, eso obviamente le dolió mucho y el grito que dio se escucho en todo el edificio- ¿Ves como no esta rota?- le pregunto

- Si no lo estaba ahora ya lo esta- respondió Kyousuke viendo si no sangraba

- No seas llorón, no te di con mucha fuerza- le dijo ella curando le el labio- ¿que fue eso de "voy a seguir peleando por lo que quiero?- pregunto

- Una simple advertencia que creo que no tomara en cuenta hasta que sea tarde- respondió el- Aoi hazlo con mas cuidado- le dijo Kyousuke cuando la pelinegra le paso una gasa con alcohol

- Oye, encima de que te hago el favor te pones de delicado ¿peleaste por Inoue-san? - dijo Aoi pasandole de nuevo la gasa con alcohol

- Auch, ya ya, lo siento, Si pelee por ella en teoría pero en realidad fue por un asunto que teníamos pendiente- respondió el rubio consultando su reloj faltaban solo dos horas para salir, el pleito se había llevado al menos media hora

- Sera mejor que no pregunte, ya esta, por tu culpa no pude comer mi almuerzo completo- dijo la pelinegra pero en ese momento sonó la campana anunciando el fin del receso

- ¿Acaso no te han dicho que comes mucho?- pregunto el tocándose la herida del labio

- Si siempre, el comandante me decía "va a llegar el día que el haori no alcance a cubrirte por completo muchacha"- respondió ella

- No me recuerdes a ese hombre- le dijo el rubio

- Lo siento, pero aun así no lo dejare de comer lo que tenga en frente- respondió Aoi pasandole un espejo para que se viera la herida mejor

- No se donde metes toda esa comida a no ser que...- dijo Kyousuke poniendo una mano en su mentón y viendo a Aoi a los ojos tentado a bajar la mirada

- Mi metabolismo es rápido y si dices, miras, señalas o piensas en mi pecho te aseguro que tu nariz ahora si se romperá- le dijo Aoi volteándose inmediatamente para irse a su lugar y seguir disfrutando de sus alimentos

- Mensaje recibido, voy al pasillo- dijo el rubio saliendo del salón, todos los que iban llegando le miraban con curiosidad pero solo una persona se atrevió a preguntarle de frente

- Yagami-kun ¿como te sientes?- pregunto Orihime algo preocupada por como estaban los dos se notaba que se habían golpeado bastante fuerte

- Ya estoy mejor, solo son unos rasguños nada por que preocuparse- dijo Kyousuke sin mirarla

- Pero...- iba a insistir la pelinaranja pero el no la dejo terminar

- Me hace muy feliz que preguntes, pero ya te dije que no es grave- le respondió el aun sin mirar a Orihime, si que le sorprendió que ella preguntara por el

- ¿Por que peleaste con Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto ella, también tenia la duda y obviamente no se iba a quedar con ella

- Fue por que creo que no le agrado y otras cosas que nos dijimos pero supongo que ya esta arreglado- le dijo Kyousuke

- Ya veo, me alegra que de alguna manera arreglaran sus diferencias- dijo Orihime, después se quedo afuera conversando con el

* * *

Rukia y Tatsuki los observaban desde dentro del aula, caminaban junto a la pelinaranja pero no se dieron cuenta de cuando ella se acerco a Kyousuke, eso si que era extraño ya que cualquiera pensaría que ella se acercaría a Ichigo

- Como te decía Arizawa, esto va mal- decía Rukia quien se encontraba de pie junto a Tatsuki en un punto del salón en donde podrían ver al pasillo sin ser tan obvias

- Lo se, pero no podemos hacer mucho por ahora- respondió Tatsuki

- De hecho Kuchiki-san, esto es bastante normal- dijo Ishida

- ¿Normal?, ¿por que lo dices?- pregunto la pequeña shinigami

- Pues si, ya que si el tarado de Kurosaki no le presta atención alguna y de repente llega alguien a quien obviamente si le interesa ella, pues va a empezar a sentir algo por el- respondió Ishida quien las había escuchado ya que estaban paradas cerca de su asiento

- Entonces Ichigo va a empezar a sentir que algo le falta ¿no?- dijo Tatsuki analizando un poco la situación

- En efecto- afirmo el peliazul

- ¿Me podrían explicar a que se refieren?- pregunto Rukia

- Mira Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki es alguien un poco complejo pero es obvio lo que va a pasar, es como si te quitaran algo que nunca tuviste pero cuando alguien llega y te lo quita de repente te das cuenta de lo importante que era- explico Ishida acomodándose los lentes

- ¿Entonces tenemos que dejar que Yagami avance un poco para que Ichigo abra los ojos?- pregunto de nuevo Rukia

- Tal vez, pero se que alguno de los tres acabara mal- dijo Tatsuki pensativa y caminando hacia su lugar, lo mismo hizo Rukia

* * *

La profesora todavía no llegaba, mientras tanto Renji se encontraba sentado en su lugar observando detenidamente a Aoi puesto que aun seguía con la duda del por que ella se le hacia tan familiar pero por mas que intentaba no lograba descifrar que era

- Renji cierra la boca vas a inundar la clase- dijo Ichigo para molestar al pelirrojo

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto el haciéndose el desentendido

- De que si sigues así la enana se va a poner celosa por que estas viendo a Shimura- respondió el pelinaranja

- No es eso, bueno no esta mal pero no la estaba viendo por esa razón- le dijo Renji,

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto Ichigo

- Mírala bien, ¿no se te hace que la has visto en otro lugar?- respondió Renji haciendo que Ichigo mirara a Aoi

- Ahora que lo dices si el cabello negro, la piel blanca...se me hace conocida- dijo el pelinaranja quien junto a Renji siguieron mirando detenidamente a la pelinegra

- Ese gesto serio, esa mirada- completo Renji

- ¡Byakuya/el capitán!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Se parecen pero no es posible, no lo creo pero preguntemosle a Rukia- decía el pelirrojo

- Si le preguntamos seguramente responderá algo como "¿Como se atreven a decir que ella se parece a Nii-sama? ¿Acaso están locos?- dijo Ichigo en una mala imitación de Rukia- ¿O no sera por que la vimos ayer en el restaurante?- pregunto

- Tal vez, pero aun así sigo creyendo que se parecen- Dijo Renji quien junto a Ichigo se quedaron viendo un poco mas a Aoi para ver si eran ciertas sus suposiciones

Aoi sintió la mirada de ellos y volteo de inmediato sorprendiendo a los dos, los saludo agitando la mano, Ichigo se hizo el disimulado pero Renji le devolvió el saludo

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- pregunto ella acercándose a el pelirrojo y a el pelinaranja

- No- respondió Renji quien fue abandonado por Ichigo ya que salio muy rápido "_Gracias Ichigo por dejarme aquí, haber como le explico que la estábamos mirando para ver si se parecía al capitán_" pensó el rodando los ojos

- ¿Seguro?, por que desde que entraste me has estado mirando- dijo Aoi algo desconcertada y pensando que quizás eso sonó muy atrevido de su parte

- Bueno, pues yo...- "_inventa algo que suene algo creíble_" pensó- quería agradecerte por ayudarme- dijo por fin el pelirrojo, vaya pretexto

- No fue nada, no podía dejarte ahí tirado e inconsciente- respondió la pelinegra "_Y eso que tenia la oportunidad de quitarlo de en medio y la desaproveche pero si lo hubiera dejado creo que el asunto se hubiera vuelto mas grande_" pensó

- Esta bien...- Renji no tenia idea de que hablar con ella e iba a sonar muy grosero de su parte decirle que ya no necesitaba nada de ella y que se fuera a su lugar, antes de pronunciar palabra alguna se le quedo viendo detenidamente a la cara notando algo- Tus ojos son azules- dijo entrecerrando los de el

- ¿En serio? Tantos años y no lo había visto, si no me equivoco tu cabello es rojo ¿cierto?- dijo ella con sarcasmo

- Disculpa, pero no pude evitar decirlo, te pareces a alguien que conozco- respondió Renji

- ¿De verdad?, ¿a quien?- pregunto la pelinegra solo por no quedarse con la duda

- Aunque nunca lo conocerás, pero te diré que se llama Byakuya Kuchiki- dijo el pelirrojo no sabia ni por que se lo había dicho, Aoi casi se va de espaldas cuando escucho el apellido pero Renji ni en cuenta de su reacción

- Nunca había escuchado ese nombre- dijo ella ya recuperada de la impresión, aunque claro no había escuchado el nombre pero si el apellido "_que pequeño es el mundo_" pensó

- Lo supuse- respondió el cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de autosuficiencia

- Ahora que lo pienso no habíamos hablado antes- dijo Aoi

- Es cierto y dime... ¿que tipo de comida te gusta?- respondió el pelirrojo al no saber de que otra cosa hablar, ella tomo asiento en la mesa de al lado cruzando las piernas y así comenzaron a platicar acerca de los alimentos encontrando que ella era bastante agradable, tal vez tomaría el consejo de sus dos amigos ebrios y saldría con alguien mas y ese alguien era quien estaba sentada cerca de el diciendo que la comida congelada era una porquería.

* * *

"Si molesto me quedo" de Mägo de Oz, titulado así por obvias razones, espero que les haya gustado el agarrón entre Ichigo y Kyousuke ya que mi narración a la hora de los madrazos no es muy buena pero espero que haya quedado entendible y también espero que no me maten y/o manden amenazas de muerte por lo de Renji, es para darle emoción a la trama y hacer sufrir un poquito a la enana, tal vez no haya ichihime pero me lo reservo para otros capítulos, no os preocupeis mis queridos lectores para el otro capi tratare de involucrar a la sociedad de almas

La canción que canto Ichigo se llama Blitztrieg bop de los Ramones

El texto que leen Ishida y Kyousuke es parte de una de las obras de Platón titulada "La República"

La tabla periodica, creo que la deben de conocer asi es que me ahorro la explicación y si no la conocen ¿A que demonios van/fueron a la escuela?

Y ahora la maldita sección... ¿por que escogí el nombre mas largo?, bueno pues, hay van las preguntas idiotas

¿Rukia es Yaoista?

¿Kyousuke parecerá Hipermetropia?

¿Renji y Chad tendrán moretones?

¿Byakuya se enterara alguna vez que tiene un pariente perdido?

¿Ishida sera buen tutor?

¿Ichigo sabrá que el trio del mal lo tiene bien checado?

¿A Renji le gustan las chicas que se parecen a su superior?

¿Como es que nadie sabe quien es Superman si tiene la misma cara que Clark Kent?

¿Por que iba pulgarcito tirando migas de pan por el bosque cuando su padre les iba a abandonar por no tener nada que darles de comer?

¿Donde esta cuidado infantil en ese caso?

¿Que clase de sustancia psicotropica toman los enanos de blanca nieves para que después de 20 horas de trabajo salgan de la mina cantando y silbando?

¿Por que a Hulk se le rompe todo menos los pantalones?, ¿acaso son elásticos?

¿Por qué cuando un espía atrapa a otro espía le obliga a que cante y no a que baile o toque la guitarra?

¿Por que en todos los cuentos el rey es un idiota?

Cuidense mucho

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA)


	18. Monday I m in love

Hola a todos/as

Lamento mucho la tardanza de casi un mes, pero pues aquí ya me tienen molestandolos de nuevo, advierto que el capi es corto pero les aseguro que les va a gustar mucho pero mejor me dejo de palabrerías y léanlo ustedes mismos

Por cierto hace mucho que no doy las gracias "personalmente" a:

**HINAGIKU (W**e have the emerald sword sister!, demonios que friki me escuche/leí pero no me importa**)**

**Aiko-chan (**se te extraña mucho T.T**)**

**Apauletta (**La primera vez que me dicen que me respetan XD**)**

**Sean-Raizou**

**Kuchiki Kibe (**te agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda**)**

**Vane94 B TRC etc (**lamento lo de los puntos pero esta m*m*da no me los respeta**)**

**yuuna-chan**

**OasisUrbano**

**Ushio-Amamiya**

**dany14-black8**

**Nel**

**Seidaku1988 (**se extrañaban tus reviews :)**]**

**tifavii**

**Kriscia**

**nypsy (**es el misterio de la trama que dentro de unos capítulos se sabrá mientras tanto adelanto un poquis**) **

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecerá el día que Lady GaGa se vista normalmente, tampoco las canciones ni los nombres que ocupo, vale gorro no tengo nada ¬¬

* * *

Capitulo 18 "Monday I´m in love"

Orihime ingreso al salón después de que Kyousuke se fuera al sanitario para acomodarse el uniforme y limpiarse la sangre, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus compañeras las cuales se encontraban discutiendo aun cual seria la reacción de Ichigo

- ¿Por que hablan tan bajito?- pregunto la pelinaranja al verlas cuchicheando entre ellas e Ishida solo las escuchaba sin opinar

- No Orihime estamos hablando normal tal vez te este fallando el oído- dijo Tatsuki restandole importancia al asunto- ¿Que hacías afuera con Yagami?- pregunto

- ¿Eh?, bueno estaba hablando con el acerca del por que peleo con Kurosaki-kun y también sobre el como resolver un problema de matemáticas- dijo ella, pero antes de que Rukia o Tatsuki dijeran palabra alguna alguna, Ishida se apresuro a hablar

- Inoue-san ¿le pediste ayuda a el en lugar de acudir a mi?- pregunto el peliazul, eso si le molestaba ya que algunas veces Orihime u otros alumnos acudían a el para pedirle su ayuda y aunque no lo aparentaba, le resultaba gratificante poder brindar sus conocimientos

- Si, es que no sabia de que hablar con el y también tenia la duda así es que le pregunte si el sabia como despejar X en la ecuación que vimos la ultima vez y me lo explico, Yagami-kun hace parecer las cosas tan sencillas- dijo la pelinaranja pensativa, aunque no lo dijo a propósito pero prácticamente insinuó que Ishida daba sus explicaciones muy complejas y obviamente eso no paso desapercibido para el peliazul pero no dijo palabra alguna sobre esto pero saco su libro de matemáticas

- Inoue, ¿como esta eso de que no sabias de que hablar con el?, solo le hubieras preguntado como estaba- pregunto Rukia mirándola fijamente

- Bueno es que la verdad me gusta hablar con el- respondió Orihime pensando que a pesar de sentir algo por Ichigo jamas había tenido una conversación del tipo de las que tenia con Kyousuke, una de las pocas veces que se habían dicho mas que un saludo fue cuando Rukia se fue a la sociedad de almas para ser ejecutada- aunque ni yo misma se por que- finalizo

- Tal vez es por que te agrada- dijo Tatsuki, siempre le dijo a Orihime que le confesara sus sentimientos a Ichigo, pero si ahora ella sentía interés por otra persona entonces como buena amiga que era tenia que apoyarla importando poco si a ella le agradara la idea o no

- Obviamente si le agrada, pero una cosa es que te agrade como es y otra que te agrade estar con el ¿que es lo que sientes?- dijo Rukia quien ya se estaba impacientando con el asunto

- Kuchiki-san, creo que estas preguntando algo redundante- respondió Ishida sin despegar la vista del libro

- ¿A que te refieres Ishida-kun?- pregunto Orihime quien se sentía fuera de la conversación

- Es algo que ya deberías saber Orihime... ¿que no es ese Abarai socializando?- dijo Tatsuki para cambiar el tema señalando a Renji quien seguía platicando sobre la comida con la pelinegra, Rukia volteo a mirarlos y en seguida sintió el impulso de ir directamente a donde estaba el pelirrojo y apartar a Aoi jalándola del cabello, Tatsuki noto eso pero le vino a la mente algo que quería comprobar desde que Aoi separo a Ichigo y a Kyousuke- Shimura debe de tener mucha fuerza si separo tan fácil a esos dos- dijo señalándola

- Es verdad, me había dicho que era capitana de un equipo deportivo en su otra escuela- dijo Orihime también viendo en esa dirección olvidando la conversación de hace unos instantes

- Pues entonces comprobemos que tan buenos son sus reflejos- dijo Rukia quien inmediatamente tomo una hoja de papel de su cuaderno, la hizo bola y se la lanzo a Aoi con bastante fuerza pero ella la tomo en el aire justo antes de que la golpeara y desenvolvió la hoja para leerla, eso dejo algo impresionada a Tatsuki y la pequeña shinigami se lamento de que no le diera a la pelinegra en la cabeza

- No sabia que hubiera gente que dibujara tan mal- dijo Aoi apreciando lo poco estilizados que estaban lo dibujos de Chappy, pero lo dijo un poco alto así es que Rukia la escucho muy bien, le paso la hoja a Renji para que la viera, pero este quedo hecho piedra al ver a los conejos en la hoja

- Créeme que si la hay- respondió el pelirrojo rezando para que Rukia no lo escuchara, aunque se le hizo extraño que ella hiciera ese tipo de "bromas"

* * *

Ichigo después de dejar a Renji se fue al baño para sacudir su uniforme aparentemente estaba vació pero se encontró con el rubio quien hacia precisamente lo mismo que el pensaba hacer, se había quitado la camisa blanca para sacudirla quedando solamente con una playera igualmente blanca con cuello v, no se dijeron palabra alguna a pesar de que se encontraban en el mismo lugar cada quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que Ichigo hablo

- Yagami dime algo- dijo el pelinaranja

- Algo- respondió Kyousuke lavándose la cara sin prestarle mucha atención

- Muy gracioso, ¿Que rayos le vamos a decir a la profesora cuando vea tu labio herido y mi ojo morado?- hasta ese momento estaba reflexionando un poco las consecuencias

- No lo se pero es mas que obvio que nos peleamos, ademas aunque le digamos lo contrario los que nos vieron nos pueden contradecir- dijo el rubio

- Cierto y de una suspensión no nos salvamos- completo Ichigo

- Alegrate que Aoi nos interrumpió, si no hubiéramos parado seguramente estaríamos siendo expulsados en estos momentos- respondió Kyousuke

- Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, por cierto ¿a que te referías conque vas a seguir peleando por lo que quieres?- pregunto, tenia la duda ya que no capto la indirecta

- Olvídalo Kurosaki, tu cerebro es demasiado lento como para procesar tanta información- respondió de nuevo el Rubio peinándose un poco con las manos- ahora con tu permiso me voy al salón no sin antes decir que olvidemos todo lo que nos dijimos desde ayer- dijo

- De acuerdo, todo olvidado, peleas bien Yagami, esperaba que no me devolvieras el golpe, solo creí que te pondrías a llorar- dijo Ichigo devolviendole el sutil insulto

- ¿A si?, pues yo creí que Arizawa-san iba a entrar a defenderte- un golpe bajo, y se suponía que estaban haciendo las pases

- Creo que a ti si te hubiera defendido una chica, si Shimura entro a separarnos tal vez hubiera tomado tu lugar cuando yo acabara contigo- respondió el pelinaranja

- Necesitas mas que unos simples golpes como para dejarme fuera de una pela, ademas Aoi seria la que acabaría contigo antes de que levantaras un puño- dijo Kyousuke pero apenas y se dio cuenta que hablo de mas

- No lo creo, Tatsuki es mejor, ella si te dejaría inconsciente con un solo golpe- dijo Ichigo, esto sonaba a una conversación tipo "mi auto es mas veloz que el tuyo", aunque se podría considerar tierno que cada quien defendiera a su amiga a su manera

- Pues así como vez a Aoi podría darle una paliza a quien se le ponga en frente- dijo el rubio, comprometiendo a terceras personas

- No por nada Tatsuki es capitana del equipo de Karate- respondió el pelinaranja, también embarrando a su amiga pelinegra

- Por eso ganaría Tatsuki/Aoi- dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Es mas que obvio que Tatsuki ganaría, ella es una de las mejores deportistas de este país- dijo Ichigo afirmando con mucha seguridad y saliendo de los sanitarios

- El que sea campeona no quiere decir que sea invencible, pero es ridículo que nos pongamos a discutir sobre ello cuando lo podríamos comprobar un día de estos- respondió Kyousuke también saliendo

Ambos caminaban aun discutiendo sobre quien le ganaría a quien hasta llegar al salón, todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo se les quedaban viendo puesto que en un momento querían matarse y ahora discutían como dos ancianos burgueses acerca de los resultados de una carrera de caballos, y dicen que la mujer en sus días es muy cambiante...

* * *

Cuando Ichigo entro al salón se encontró con Renji aun conversando con Aoi y a Rukia siendo sujetada de los brazos por Tatsuki y Orihime ya que la pequeña shinigami quería partirle el rostro a Aoi y de paso también golpear un poco al pelirrojo

- Yo le voy a enseñar a esa roba amigos de cerca estas manos que según ella dibujan mal, Arizawa suéltame por favor con un golpe en la cara me conformo- insistía Rukia queriendo zafarse del agarre

- Kuchiki, si vas y la golpeas te vas a ver igual de animal que los dos idiotas que se fueron al baño ademas si te dejo que la golpees ella seguramente te dejara peor que a Ichigo- le decía la pelinegra para tratar de calmarla

- Oye, no deberías de hablar asi de alguien que no esta presente, ¿celosa enana?- pregunto sarcásticamente Ichigo

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- negó la pequeña shinigami aun sostenida por Tatsuki y la pelinaranja

- Kuchiki-san, trata de relajarte un poco, te puede hacer daño el enojarte por tan solo un comentario- dijo Orihime tratando también de calmar a Rukia

- Oye Tatsuki si Rukia fuera y golpeara a Shimura y esta le respondiera, ¿Podrías detenerlas?- pregunto el pelinaranja hipotéticamente

- A Kuchiki seria sencillo, no te ofendas- dijo Tatsuki, pero Rukia no le puso atención debido a que seguía ocupada en querer soltarse- pero a Shimura lo dudo mucho- dijo

- ¿Por que preguntas Kurosaki-kun?- cuestiono Orihime

- Curiosidad por lo que vi hace rato, ¿Por que lo dudas?- pregunto Ichigo de nuevo mirando disimuladamente a Aoi

- Por que el golpe le dio a Yagami es de karate y el que te dio era de otra disciplina no estoy segura cual, no se si su nivel sea igual o mayor al mio, dudo mucho que haya aprendido en un dojo, sus reflejos son buenos y te aseguro que si se enfrentara a cualquier chico del club de karate el seria acabado antes de que ella derramara una gota de sudor- explico la pelinegra quien había hecho un pequeño análisis, cuando Rukia escucho eso dejo de forcejear y se calmo un poco

- Siendo ese el caso entonces tendré que vengarme de una forma que no requiera de contacto físico- dijo la pequeña shinigami sentándose con calma excesiva en su lugar, los tres presentes quedaron estupefactos ante la reacción de ella, luego de eso la profesora llego

- Lamento de nuevo la tardanza, pero la junta se prolongo debido a que todos los profesores estábamos decidiendo a donde ir para el viaje escolar que es la siguiente semana en viernes, pasen todos a sus lugares- dijo la profesora, cualquiera que la viera diría que ella venia de una fiesta, lo que pasa en la sala de maestros, se queda en la sala de maestros

- ¿A donde va a ser profesora?- pregunto una chica al levantar la mano

- Debido a que el laboratorio de química y biología quedo inutilizable debido a un experimento fallido, muchas gracias Abarai, vamos ir al mar a hacer una pequeña investigación de las distintas especies que ahí se pueden encontrar y hacer un reporte para poder evaluarlos- dijo la profesora Ochi masajeandose las sienes, todos hicieron exclamaciones de jubilo- ahora saquen sus libros de matemáticas y resuelvan de la pagina 56 a 62, pueden juntarse en equipos de dos a cinco personas- esas juntas seguramente eran muy interesantes

Ichigo hizo equipo a la fuerza con Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro y Renji aunque ninguno fuera muy bueno en esa materia, Orihime y Tatsuki hicieron equipo con Rukia, Ishida cambio de lugar con Aoi y quedo enfrente de Kyousuke

- Creo que tenemos un gran problema- susurro Aoi mientras abría su libro en la pagina que le habían indicado

- ¿No traes tu calculadora- dijo Kyousuke bostezando

- Eso no, me refiero al viaje- dijo la pelinegra leyendo

- No le veo ningún inconveniente- repuso el

- Los factores playa, mar, arena, sol y traje de baño no te dicen nada- respondió ella

- Suena mas bien como unas vacaciones- dijo Kyousuke empezando a escribir sobre el libro

- Me preocupa el traje de baño- dijo Aoi para darle una pista

- Tienes que enseñar piel si vas a esos lugares- respondió el

- No, estas cerca pero no me refiero a eso- si que era algo difícil hablar con insinuaciones

- Entonces he vivido engañado ¿Acaso estas plana y lo que usas es relleno?,- dijo algo sorprendido el Rubio- es de comprender que a tu edad te de pena admitirlo pero descuida se ven naturales- le aseguro guiñándole un ojo

- ¿Por que a mi?- se pregunto a si misma ella conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle el libro a la cara

- Solo bromeo, ya se a lo que te refieres- respondió el- Yo te enseño a nadar- dijo con un pulgar al aire

- Aghhhhh, lo que quiero decir es que yo tengo una cicatriz muy grande en la espalda, multiples cortadas y si no mal recuerdo me atravesó una zanpakuto en el hombro, tu tienes una quemadura en el pecho y si dices que el gigai refleja el alma seguramente se verán bastante, y para que lo sepas estas son mías - dijo Aoi haber si el ahora si captaba

- Eso ya lo sospechaba- dijo el pensativo- Es difícil de cubrir esos detalles pero simplemente di que tuviste un accidente y en cuanto a mi tratare de no quitarme la camisa de por si no me gusta mucho el sol tampoco nadar, relajate... vi que estabas hablando con Abarai- respondió el cambiando el tema

- Si, es algo agradable lastima que tenga que desaparecer hoy mismo- respondió Aoi

- Cambio de planes, si lo "desapareces" hoy sera bastante sospechoso, la chica Kuchiki se molesto cuando le hablaste, así es que se me ocurre que sigas molestándola un poco mas después de todo ella también tendrá que perecer- dijo Kyousuke

- Como quieras, tu mandas... ahora que lo pienso ¿para que quieres a Inoue?, nunca me lo dijiste- pregunto Aoi leyendo el libro

- Quiero sus poderes para entrar al infierno, tu sabes sus poderes son similares al kidoh y eso ayuda mucho- respondió el resolviendo un problema matemático

- ¿Entrar al infierno?, ¿entonces quieres liberar a todos los presos?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Bueno, esto es algo que tu no sabias pero Aizen esta vivo... y yo hice un trato con el así es que tengo que sacarlo como sea si quiero la revancha contra el anciano y el su llave- dijo Kyousuke aun hablando en voz baja

- Eso si que no me lo esperaba y... ¿cuando va a suceder eso?- pregunto de nuevo ella

- Dentro de muy poco, así es que preparate aunque sean menos capitanes su nivel de pela es muy bueno y tal vez solo seamos nosotros dos y Aizen aunque podría sacar a los shinigamis del nido de los gusanos y llamar a varios hollows, aun sigo planeando eso- respondió el rubio sin despegar la vista de su libro

- Esta bien tendré que mejorar mas si no quiero morir en esa pelea, para eso hay que esforzarnos mi estimado pervertido- dijo Aoi con un puño al aire

- No soy pervertido, solo admiraba tu hermosa anatomia- dijo Kyousuke cruzandose de brazos

- Vuelve a decir eso y te tiro todos los dientes, sabes que conmigo no sirven esas frases- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa que daba miedo

- Pero yo solo te daba mis humildes cumplidos, eres una descorazonada, un cubo de hielo, una frigida, no tienes sentimientos- repuso el rubio

- Tampoco funcionan tus dramas de novela ni los intentos de insultar mi forma de ser, ni los chantajes, ni tus caras, ni tus.. - respondió ella pero fue interrumpida

- Si ya me acorde que estas amargada, no lo decía en serio solo queria probar si seguias respondiendo como antes... y hablando de tirar los dientes, ¿crees que le podrías ganar a Arizawa?- pregunto el mirando disimuladamente a Tatsuki

- Si ¿Por que lo preguntas?- cuestiono Aoi

- Curiosidad, ¿Tan segura estas de ganarle?- pregunto de nuevo

- Claro, creo que ella estudia el estilo shotokan, yo se estilo shitō ryū y nihon koden shindō ryū asi es que no me daría problemas- respondió Aoi como si dijera algo ya sabido por todos

- No se ni de que me hablas pero suena a que puedes ganar, ahora mañana empieza nuestro entrenamiento intensivo, yo te enseño todo lo que sobre el manejo de la espada y tu me enseñas lo que sepas sobre dar golpes, "ojo de tigre" Aoi- dijo Kyousuke

- Aja... ¿Si X=-5? Entonces X+6x-3=-38, ¿correcto?- pregunto la pelinegra ignorando olímpicamente a su amigo

- Si, y luego dices que el desesperante soy yo, no te emocionas ni por que te voy a enseñar iaidō, battōjutsu y hasta esgrima- aseguro el rubio

- Por cierto, nos dijeron que nos uniéramos a un club, ¿que vas a escoger?- pregunto Aoi otra vez sin ponerle atención alguna

- No lo se, no es algo que me interese- respondió el

- A mi tampoco me interesa pero tenemos que hacerlo- dijo ella aun escribiendo

* * *

- ¿Desde cuando las letras cuentan como números?- pregunto Renji quien no entendía nada de lo que venia en el libro

- Es lo que yo siempre me he preguntado- dijo Keigo quien estaba igual o peor que el pelirrojo

- Solo sustituyan- dijo Chad quien ya había terminado pero seguía tan taciturno como siempre, Mizuiro también había acabado y se dedicaba a hacer lo de siempre

- No me hagan explicárselos por quinta vez- dijo Ichigo quien ya estaba exasperado por repetirles el procedimiento a cada rato

- Ichigo entiéndeme, yo solo me aprendo lo que de verdad me interesa como los números telefónicos de las chicas, las medidas, hombre son cosas fundamentales en mi vida- decía Keigo

- Me rindo, pídanle ayuda a Ishida o a Inoue ya que están a dos asientos de aquí- respondio el pelinaranja palmeándose la frente

- Creo que ya le entendí a esto de la ley de los signos, positivo por positivo da igual a positivo, negativo por negativo igual a positivo y negativo por positivo o al revés da negativo- recito Renji, solo por eso ya merecía un premio

- Al fin tus tres neuronas captaron mandril- celebro Ichigo- Entendiendo eso ya puedes resolver las demás operaciones- dijo, el también ya habia acabado y noto que los demás ya también lo habían hecho y se encontraban platicando o con sus celulares debido a que la profesora había salido un rato por el efecto que tienen las bebidas alcohólicas al mezclarlas con otras

- Kuchiki-san, sera mejor que olvides eso de tu venganza ya que no creo que sea buena idea arrojarla desde un puente o envenenarla- dijo Orihime al escuchar las formas de desquite que Rukia escribía

- Entonces tendré que inyectarle aire o hacer que la atropellen- respondió la pelinegra tachando las opciones que le dijo Orihime

- Tienes delirios psicópatas o estas celosa Kuchiki- dijo Tatsuki mientras leía una revista que le habían prestado para no aburrirse

- Yo no estoy celosa, simplemente ella se atrevió a criticar mis dibujos- dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza

- Hay una forma de comprobarlo, en esta revista de tonterías hay un test que se llama "¿Que demonios me pasa cuando lo/la veo maldita sea?", hagamoslo Kuchiki- sugirió la pelinegra buscando una pluma,

- Tatsuki-chan, no dice eso, es "Test para saber si estoy enamorado/a"- leyó Orihime

- Es casi lo mismo- dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Y eso de que me sirve?- pregunto la shinigami con curiosidad

- Si estas enamorada puedes sentir celos de alguien que se lleva bien con la persona que te interesa- explico Orihime, no se dieron cuenta de que Ichigo las escuchaba y al mencionar "¿Que me pasa cuando lo/la veo?" sintió un repentino interés ya que quería salir de dudas y saber que era eso que sentía al ver a la pelinaranja

- Comencemos... tendrás que contestar con sinceridad si quieres que funcione Orihime tu escribe, primera pregunta: "Siento celos cuando se que esta con otra persona" A)si, B)a veces, C)No- dijo Tatsuki, el pelinaranja solo las escuchaba y anotaba disimuladamente pensando "supongo que si los siento, tengo que dejar de engañarme", eso fue una A

- C)No- dijo Rukia

- Kuchiki-san, sera mejor que lo pongamos en B)a veces- dijo Orihime escribiendo

- Dos "¿A su lado me siento mejor?" A) La mayoria de las veces, B)Regularmente, C) Si pero no es algo indispensable- pregunto la pelinegra

- C), definitivamente- respondió la shinigami, Ichigo puso la opción A

- Tres "¿Mi comportamiento hacia el/ella es diferente?" A) Si pero lo he disimulado muy bien, B) Si y me es difícil tratar de fingir, C) No

- No, con el me comporto como con casi todos los demás- dijo Rukia, esto no se podría negar, el pelinaranja puso A

- Cuatro "¿Me interesa saber todo de el/ella?, cosas como si le gusta alguien mas o que tipo de personas le agradan" A) Por supuesto B) No mucho C) Para nada

- C), lo conozco de casi toda mi vida y no hay algo que no sepa- contesto la pelinegra, Ichigo puso B

- Cinco... Orihime lee tu, no soy capaz de decir tantas cursillistas en un día- dijo Tatsuki pasandole la revista

- Esta bien, cinco "¿Cual es la reacción que produce en mi su presencia?" A)Me brillan los ojos y mi cuerpo tiembla, no puedo emitir palabra alguna en ocasiones B)Siento que en mi florece el sentimiento mas bello y que tarde mucho en reconocer, y al sentirme lejos de el/ella la nostalgia me invade y la añoranza se apodera, la cosa mas noble me hace feliz, solo creo que es un sentimiento, una sensación, una esperanza, siento felicidad complementa mi existir, C)No siento nada de lo anteriormente descrito- dijo la pelinaranja

- A)... no perdón digo C)- respondió Rukia inconscientemente, Orihime y Tatsuki se miraron entre ellas anotando la primera opción, Ichigo hizo lo mismo

- Seis, "¿He perdido a veces la noción del tiempo por pensar en el/ella?" A) Suele sucederme eso muy frecuentemente, B) De vez en cuando pero mas si ese día lo/la vi, C) Tanto como para distraerme no- leyó de nuevo Orihime

- C)- dijo la pelinegra, el anoto B)

- Siete "Me lo/la he imaginado a mi lado como mi pareja" A) No lo había pensado pero no me desagrada, B) a veces, C) Nunca

- C)- y Rukia lo seguía negando, Ichigo puso A

- Ocho "¿Lo que siento por esta persona suele sucederme con otras?" A) No, B) No lo se, C) No estoy seguro/a

- De nuevo la ultima- "_cielos, esta enana si que es imposible_" Pensó Ichigo y otra vez puso A

- Nueve "Lo que mas me gusta de el/ella es:" A) Su corazón siempre dispuesto a ayudar y a brindar alegría, es alguien con quien uno siempre puede contar y recibir cariño, posee una gran personalidad, ademas es muy atractivo simpático e inteligente B) lo principal su físico C) Nada, todo lo que tiene no me atrae

- C), odio esos tatuajes- respondió Rukia,- ¿Cuantas faltan?, esto parece un interrogatorio- pregunto

- Solo una y creo que es la principal- dijo Tatsuki, el respondió A aunque por un momento dudo entre A y B, Orihime carraspeo para aclarar su voz

- Diez, "Soy capaz de cometer una locura por hacer que esta persona vuelva importándome muy poco lo que los demás me digan y he hecho cosas por el/ella que no hice por otras" A)Si, soy capaz de ir al mismo infierno, B) No estoy seguro/a, C) Para nada

- Sinceramente B)- dijo la shinigami, "_Si fui contra la sociedad de almas con tal de traerla de hueco mundo y pelee contra todos esos arrancars obviamente la respuesta es A_" pensó el

- Llego la hora de la verdad Kuchiki cuenta tus aciertos- dijo Tatsuki e Ichigo lo hizo tambien notando que la mayoria eran A mientras que con Rukia la mayoria era C- deja te leo los resultados "Mayoria de A: Esta persona no te gusta- Ichigo empezo a despreocuparse un poco sobre el test- Si no que estas enamorado/a profundamente de el/ella, tal vez antes no te diste cuenta pero era mas que obvio y seguramente los demás te lo decían pero tu como buen tonto/a lo negabas, mayoría de B: esta persona te atrae pero no es nada de que preocuparse, mayoría de C: o simplemente no sientes nada por el/ella o te estas engañando a ti mismo/a, si el segundo es tu caso entonces vuelve a hacer este test- dijo

- Tuve la mayoría de C- respondió Rukia

- Kuchiki-san, tal vez te estas engañando, deberías de admitirlo antes de que sea muy tarde- le recomendó Orihime

- Es verdad, no pasa nada si lo ad...- iba a decir Tatsuki pero se detuvo al ver que Ichigo se levantaba bruscamente y salia con mucha prisa del aula directo a la azotea, respiraba agitadamente, no sabia si sentirse bien o mal por lo que acababa de descubrir, por mas que lo pensaba no lo podía creer aunque cierta parte se su subconsciente se sentía bien y ahora lo entendía todo

- Lo diré en voz alta, tal vez con eso me sienta mejor, aquí vamos Ichigo, esto es para que ya no te sigas engañando- se dijo a si mismo para darse ánimos aun respirando agitado y sujetándose de la reja que tenia alrededor la azotea- 1, 2, 3 "Ichigo Kurosaki, estas enamorado de Inoue y te diste cuenta de ello hasta que te lo dijo un estúpido test de una tonta revista de chicas"- lo dijo y se dejo caer al suelo deslizando su espalda por la reja

- Te falto decir profundamente- dijo una voz desde la puerta que daba acceso a la azotea, Ichigo no podía creer que lo hubiesen escuchado

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas

- Taicho, ¿por que me trajo hasta la primera división en persona- pregunto Rangiku mientras bostezaba

- Por que puede que no llegues aquí tu sola, ademas quiero ver tu cara cuando te digan lo que vas a hacer como castigo- respondió Hitsugaya quien iba jalando levemente a Matsumoto del brazo derecho, ¿donde estaba una cámara cuando la necesitaba?

- Es muy cruel, ya ni por que no me va a ver tan seguido- repuso ella haciendo puchero

- Eso no es verdad, para mi desgracia tal vez solo sera en las mañanas y obviamente tendré que verte en las tardes así es que no sufras- repuso el peliblanco quien estaba algo ansioso de saber lo que le esperaba a ella, no es que le deseara algún mal, no claro que no, nada de eso pero creía que al menos si la ponían a trabajar ahí de seguro se le pegaría lo trabajadora, lo puntual o ya tan siquiera que se le quitara la manía de abrazarlo

- ¿Acaso no me quiere?- pregunto Rangiku algo llorosa

- No estamos hablando de eso- respondió Hitsugaya sin mirarla

- ¿Entonces si?- pregunto de nuevo

- Tómalo como quieras- dijo el algo fastidiado, ya habían llegado ala primera división donde ya estaban Kira y Hisagi y los recibió Unohana quien les indico que la siguieran no sin antes decir

- Capitan Hitsugaya gracias por escoltar a su teniente, es muy atento- dijo ella sospechando lo mismo que el pequeño peliblanco- -Lo que tendrán que hacer como castigo por su comportamiento es...- dijo Unohana y antes de que terminara la frase Hitsugaya esperaba que dijera algo como "tendrán que trabajar desde el alba hasta el ocaso y sin descanso", Hisagi y Kira solo pensaban "Por favor no con Zaraki-taicho, todo menos eso" y Rangiku pensaba solamente "Ahora que recuerdo no desayune"- ayudarnos aquí en la primera división de vez en cuando en determinadas tareas ya que nos falta personal- finalizo, los tres suspiraron tranquilos

- Yo me retiro, hasta luego- dijo Hitsugaya algo decepcionado ya que eso no ayudaría a quitarle un poco lo irresponsable a Rangiku

- Hasta luego- lo despidió Unohana- Necesito que le lleven estos papeles al capitán Kuchiki y a una persona que me acompañe a la cuarta división- dijo esperando una respuesta pero nadie hizo ademan de hablar- Gracias por ofrecerse Kira-fukutaicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho y Hisagi-fukutaicho háganme el favor de llevar el documento, cuando lo entreguen regresen por favor- y les extendió los papeles con una sonrisa que daba miedo

- Por supuesto- dijeron la pelinaranja y el pelinegro saliendo lo mas rápido posible abandonando a Kira quien tenia ganas de llorar

- Creí que al menos nos iban a esclavizar todo el día- dijo Rangiku estirando los brazos

- Yo también- le dijo Hisagi quien estaba tentado a leer el documento que llevaba

- Trae acá, quiero saber lo que dice- dijo la pelinaranja arrebatandole el papel que iba enrollado y atado con una cinta negra, ella los saco sin deshacer el nudo y lo empezó a leer

- Matsumoto-san eso nos puede traer problemas- decía el pelinegro algo incomodo por las consecuencias

- Descuida yo me hecho la culpa, mira aqui dice que van a ascender a Renji a capitán de la novena división y quieren que Kuchiki-taicho obtenga las recomendaciones de al menos siete capitanes debido a que esta en Karakura realizando una misión ya que se rechazo el nuevo procedimiento- eso si que no se lo esperaba ninguno de los dos, seria un gran chisme

-Eso es genial para Renji pero no para nosotros si se enteran que lo leímos- respondió Hisagi preocupado

- No te preocupes ni se nota- dijo ella y enrollo el papel y lo metió a través del lazo negro, cuando el papel se desenvolvió un poco parecía como si no lo hubieran leído desde que fue escrito

- Un momento... ¿me acabas de decir que Renji va a ser mi superior?- pregunto el pelinegro deteniéndose en seco

- Si, ¿ves? Por preocupon no te enteras de lo que pasa- le respondió ella caminando- pero puede que te sustituyan- dijo

- ¿Sustituirme?- pregunto Hisagi

- Pues si, nuevo capitán, nuevo teniente, hay que darse prisa- dijo Rangiku jalándolo de un brazo puesto que seguía ido

* * *

- Buenos días capitán- dijeron a coro el pelinegro y Rangiku cuando estuvieron enfrente de Byakuya

- Buenos días, ¿a que debo su visita?- pregunto el

- Venimos a entregarle este documento- dijo la pelinaranja extendiéndole el papel, el lo tomo- Nos retiramos, hasta luego- se despidió

- Hasta luego- dijo Byakuya leyendo- Esto es algo inesperado, tener que ir de división en división a pedir las recomendaciones no es algo que esta en mis planes, en la primera por ahora no hay nadie, el la tercera ni la quinta tampoco, la sexta obviamente no, ni la novena, me quedan ocho opciones, empezare por la segunda división...- dijo en voz alta y pensando en que vería a cierta capitana con muy mal carácter, si por el fuera iría saltando de alegría pero esta se esfumo cuando pensó que pasaría si ella y otro capitán se negara a recomendar al pelirrojo

* * *

- Ya viste ni se dio cuenta de que lo leímos- decía Rangiku

- Tendré que ser mas amable con Renji si no quiero que me quite mi puesto, pero eso quiere decir que Kira y Hinamori también van a tener nuevo capitán... me pregunto quienes serán- dijo el pelinegro

- Pues el va a ser capitán por que tiene bankai, la pregunta ¿es quien mas lo tiene?- dijo la pelinaranja

- Madarame lo tiene ya todos lo saben menos Zaraki-taicho, pero aun así faltaría uno...- respondió Hisagi

- ¿Que se supone que yo no se?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas y los dos voltearon lentamente para encontrarse a un shinigami muy alto y del cual destacaba su extravagante peinado adornado con cascabeles

- Ken-chan, creo que estaban hablando algo acerca de alguien muy fuerte- contesto la pequeña pelirrosa que siempre iba a sus hombros

* * *

"Monday I´m in love", la canción se llama originalmente "Friday I´m in love" perteneciente a The Cure, pero por obvias razones le cambie el día, espero que les haya gustado y se que no es la mejor forma de saber que uno esta enamorado pero lamentablemente eso ya me paso y asi me di cuenta U.U (si ya se, soy relenta para esas cosas), en fin ojala y no me den tomatazos por este capi, se que Orihime no hablo mucho en este capi tampoco pero pues ya tendrá su protagonismo después :), otra cosilla emm ni Aoi ni Kyousuke son Mary Sue ni Gary Stu respectivamente(si no saben que es, por favor investiguenlo y cultiven sus mentes ampliando sus conocimientos, es barbara la ignorancia de hoy), digo por que me parece que les he puesto ese tipo de características y no me gustaría que entes con esa idea (locura mía), hagan sus apuestas por quien fue el que escucho a Ichigo admitir lo que sentía, y si ganan me dan el 50% (me lo merezco JA!)

Estilo shotokan, estilo shitō ryū y estilo nihon koden shindō ryū son dos estilos, valga la redundancia, de Karate el shotokan digamos que es el mas clásico y el que se aprende en un dojo

Iaidō y battōjutsu son dos técnicas para desenvainar y cortar con una espada

Con "ojo de tigre" me refiero a la canción de survivor "the eye of the tiger"

Alguna otra duda que tengan, hay lo investigan -.-

Y ahora la maldita sección de preguntas...

¿Ishida sabrá hacer calculo integral?

¿Deberían de pagarle unas clases de dibujo a Rukia?

¿Que tipos de bebidas alcohólicas había en la junta de los profesores?

¿Aoi tendrá calculadora?

¿Donde aprendió todas esas cosas Kyousuke?

¿Rukia tendrá mas formas de matar en su lista?

¿Que otros test traería la revista que le prestaron a Tatsuki?

¿A Kira que le esperara con Unohana?

¿Byakuya tendrá que hacer la "barba" con los demas capitanes?

¿Kempachi sabrá que su peinado es raro?

¿"El chicharito" seguirá metiendo goles con el Manchester?

¿Saben quien es "El chicharito"?

¿Sera difícil hacer la temoseñal?

¿Por que a cualquier amigo le dices hermano(a) y a tu verdadero hermano(a) no lo bajas de idiota, tarado etc?

¿Por que los refrescos tienen jugo artificial de limón y los detergentes tienen jugo natural?

Si el pez nada... ¿la vaca todo?

Si una vaca se ríe... ¿se le sale la leche por la nariz?

Y como estoy de buenas dejo dos chistes malisimos

Primer acto: Llega Bob esponja a una escuela católica

Segundo acto: Bob esponja se mete a un convento

Tercer acto: Bob esponja vende rompope

¿Como se llamo la obra?

Bob EsMonja LOL!

¿Que es una naranja con cuernos?

Una TOROnja XD

Cuídense mucho

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA) ¿PIENSAS POR QUE TIENES ALMA O POR QUE TIENES CEREBRO?


	19. The thing that should not be

**Hola a todos! Como dije se iran de espaldas con este capi por los detalles que escribi**

Aqui yo de nuevo trayendoles otro capi de este fic que gracias a ustedes se ha vuelto grande, en fin el capi es subido por mi hermano por que esta semana no podre usar la computadora y no quisiera dejarlos sin saber que pasara, en unos dias me ire de vacaciones y posiblemente no suba el capitulo que sigue hasta enero aunque ya tengo poco mas de la mitad... ya sobornare a mi hermano para que lo suba y lo corrija cuando lo termine

Agradesco mucho a KUCHIKI KIBE, por su valiosa ayuda! (ya te pasare despues las imagenes de Hijikata-san que te prometi XD) Y tambien a Hinagiku por darme su opinión (lamento no haberlo mandado antes pero ya no tuve tiempo U.U)

Gracias a todos los que dejan review, de Clinica Mayo veran el capitulo que sigue hasta el otro año (por favor ya faltan pocos dias) y de super random bleach pairings por ahora esta suspendido por falta de ideas para la trama (no es bueno abusar de la genialidad)

Puedo presumir que Bleach es mio... pero solo por que me regalaron el disco de Nirvana, la obra de Kubo Tite sigue siendo de su propiedad, tampoco me pertenecen las canciones ni sus nombres que ocupo para la realización de este fic**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19 "The thing that should not be"**

-B-b-buenos d-d-dias Zaraki-taicho- dijo Rangiku nerviosamente y temblando un poco mientras que Hisagi solo estaba ahí parado con los ojos muy abiertos- Lo que usted no sabe es que... lo queremos mucho, si eso- dijo ella esperando que el pelinegro le siguiera la corriente, vaya pretexto

- ¡Siiii, como lo queremos!- grito el haciendo un abrazo grupal junto con la pelinaranja del cual Kempachi estaba muy desconcertado

- ¡¿Acaso quieren morir en este mismo instante?- dijo Kempachi bastante irritado y con una mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakuto sin deshacer con mucho éxito el abrazo

- Awww, no seas asi Ken-chan es la primera vez que te abraza una mujer aparte de yo, disfrútalo mira que Ran-chan tiene buenas curvas- le sugirió la pequeña pelirrosa ante lo cual los otros tres presentes pusieron cara de "What that fuck?", esa fue demasiada información

- Miren idiotas me sueltan en este instante o les prometo que les corto la cabeza- amenazo el capitán e inmediatamente los dos tenientes lo soltaron muy rápido como si les hubieran dicho que el transmitía la lepra al tacto

- Oye Ran-chan, ¿que estaban diciendo del calvito? Por que escuche que lo mencionaron ¿o fue sobre alguien mas fuerte?- pregunto Yachiru, _"genial con el abrazo se le había olvidado el tema pero esta niña tenia que abrir la boca" pensó_ Hisagi

- N-n-nada, solo que usted no sabe q-q-que Ikkaku se esta dejando crecer el c-c-cabello- respondió el pelinegro, el no era el unico que daba malos pretextos

- ¡¿Y eso a mi que demonios me importa?, ademas el no se afeita es calvo- pregunto Kempachi aun mas irritado

- Por eso no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas Capitán- dijo Ukitake quien venia con Sentaro y Kiyone detrás, ambos al ver a Rangiku se pegaron mas al peliblanco

- Mira quien lo dice- susurro Kempachi- Como sea, me largo y si me vuelven a abrazar o se atreven a tocarme de nuevo tengan por seguro que no me contendré- amenazo, la pelinaranja y Hisagi se abrazaron mutuamente y asintieron con una expresión de miedo, y aunque el ya se encontraba lejos ellos seguían igual

- Nunca creí ver a Kempachi siendo abrazado, ¿que le dijeron?- pregunto Ukitake con una mano en el mentón, los otros dos se separaron

- Escucho algo que dijimos sobre... ¿que estábamos diciendo Hisagi?- respondió Rangiku dándole un codazo al mencionado, obviamente no iba a decir "escucho que dijimos que uno de sus oficiales tiene bankai y tal vez lo nombraran capitán y nos enteramos de esto por que leímos algo que no nos correspondía"

- Estábamos diciendo que hace un sol muy fuerte este día y el capitán nos entendió mal y para que no lo malinterpretara le cambiamos el tema, usted tiene mucha razón no es bueno meterse en conversaciones ajenas- dijo el pelinegro, hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo convincente que se escucho ese argumento

- Ya veo, ¿van a la primera división?- pregunto el peliblanco ante lo cual la pelinaranja y Hisagi asintieron- entonces vayamos todos, ¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto el al ver a sentaro y a kiyone volteados en dirección opuesta con las cabezas juntas y murmurando cosas como"no hay que dejar que se le acerque, me sorprende que trabaje a estas horas", pero al verse sorprendidos se voltearon inmediatamente

- Nada capitán- respondieron a coro y comenzaron a caminar detrás de su superior, Rangiku y Hisagi caminaron detrás de los tres

- Creí que iba a morir, vi pasar mi vida delante de mis ojos- dijo la pelinaranja

- ¿Te dio tiempo de ver eso?, yo solo me concentre en ver cuando levantaba su zanpakuto, si no nos iba mal con Kuchiki-taicho seguro lo pagamos con esto, el karma es muy poderoso- respondió el pelinegro dramáticamente

- Tenemos que aprender a no abrir la boca ni a decir lo que pensamos en voz alta- recomendó ella pero se distrajo cuando escucho que saludaron a alguien

- Buenos días Byakuya, ¿como te va con las recomendaciones?- dijo Ukitake al ver a Byakuya caminando fuera de la segunda división

- Buenos días capitán, me va bien, llevo la primera y es de la capitana- respondió el levantando una hoja que estaba firmada por Soi Fon, pero el peliblanco lo miraba detenidamente- ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto

- ¿Por que tienes una mano marcada en la mejilla?- cuestiono de nuevo

- Me abofeteo por mi falta de tacto y en efecto fue mi culpa, ahora si me disculpa necesito ir a la cuarta división- dijo Byakuya y salio caminando muy rápido para que no le preguntaran mas sobre el asunto y es que se le ocurrió mirarla directamente a los ojos y decirle que tenia unas manos muy delicadas y pequeñas, ese comentario ella se lo tomo a mal, fue una suerte que no lo persiguiera por todas las divisiones con zanpakuto en mano, vociferando maldiciones y amenazándolo a muerte para que se retractara, en definitiva si que iba a ser demasiado difícil tratar con ella pero ya se encargaría después de eso.

- Si hasta luego- dijo Ukitake pero por la velocidad que llevaba el pelinegro dudaba mucho que lo hubiese escuchado

- No sabia que a Kuchiki-taicho le gustara la capitana- dijo Rangiku en voz baja para que solo Hisagi la escuchara

- ¿Que no ella es...?, bueno tu sabes- respondió el no queriendo mencionar los supuestos gustos de Soi fon

- No lo se, pero eso no importa si al el le gusta- dijo la pelinaranja

- Ahora que recuerdo Kusagishi-fukutaicho paso gritando el viernes algo sobre que el capitán se iba a casar- dijo el pelinegro

- Entonces debe de estar buscando esposa, no es por nada pero aquí tiene un buen prospecto- respondió Rangiku sacudiéndose el cabello como estrella de cine

- Pero si tuvo la osadía de decirle algo "lindo" a la capitana quiere decir que ya la escogio ... ¿ya te dijeron lo que ocurrió en la junta del sábado?- pregunto el cambiando el tema

- Si, ya me refrescaron la memoria y también me dijeron que tu andabas detrás de Nanao-chan- dijo Rangiku picaramente y picandolo de un brazo con el dedo indice

- Todo fue por una tonta apuesta, pero yo que tu no hablaba Renji quiero decir Abarai-san me dijo tooooodo lo que hicimos y dijimos así es que no te burles- le respondió el pelinegro sonriendo

- Eres un lame botas, me callo si tu te callas- dijo ella extendiéndole una mano algo avergonzada y mirando hacia enfrente

- Esta bien- dijo Hisagi estrechandosela- ¿Que habrá sucedido con Kira?- pregunto

Y en algún lugar de la cuarta división el rubio se encontraba ayudando a Unohana

- Mas a la izquierda por favor, ¿tu que opinas Isane?, mi escritorio se ve mejor junto a la ventana o detrás de la puerta- pregunto la capitana quien cambiaba de lugar los muebles de su oficina aunque en realidad el pobre de Kira los cargaba y/o arrastraba

- Creo que estaría bien junto a la ventana- opino la peligris, sentía lastima por el pobre rubio quien ya había movido el escritorio por toda la oficina sin contar los demás muebles

- No vuelvo a tomar hasta perder la conciencia- susurro Kira mientras sudaba a mares cuando movía de nuevo el escritorio

* * *

- Ichigo reacciona- decía Rukia mientras caminaba junto al pelinaranja, la escuela había acabado hace algunos minutos pero iban tan lento que se aun no iban ni a mitad de camino

- Mmm- era lo único que responda Ichigo, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos aun no podía creer la suerte que tenia al haber sido escuchado por la persona que menos se imagino

**Flash back**

**- Te falto decir profundamente- dijo Chad quien al ver a Ichigo levantarse así de repente lo siguió puesto que últimamente el pelinaranja se estaba comportando raro y ya sospechaba porque **

**- ¡Chad!, por un momento creí que eras el idiota de Yagami... ¿escuchaste todo?- pregunto Ichigo palideciendo de repente ante la posibilidad de haber sido escuchado**

**- Si- dijo el mexicano secamente**

**- ¿Todo todo?- pregunto de nuevo**

**- Desde tu nombre hasta "tonta revista de chicas"- respondió Chad, Ichigo no dijo nada mas por una parte le alegraba haber descubierto por uno de sus mejores amigos pero por el otro lado ahora no sabia como comportarse- hasta que te diste cuenta- dijo**

**- ¿Como que "hasta que me di cuenta"?- pregunto de nuevo**

**- Eres muy obvio a veces- dijo Chad tan efusivo como siempre**

**- Esto es genial, parece que yo soy el ultimo en enterarme- dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo**

**- Ella tampoco lo sabe- respondió el moreno **

**- Supongo que eso me da puntos a favor- dijo el pelinaranja tratando de ver el vaso medio lleno**

**- ¿Le dirás?- pregunto Chad**

**- No, ella quizás no sienta lo mismo que yo y no quisiera quedar como un idiota con el corazón destrozado- respondió Ichigo caminando hacia la puerta- ¿Como sabias que subiría aquí y por que me seguiste?- pregunto**

**- Eres algo predecible y quería saber por que te comportabas raro- respondió el moreno bajando las escaleras junto a su amigo, tenia ganas de decirle que Orihime también sentía lo mismo que el pero mejor guardaba silencio, al ser una persona muy callada era muy perceptivo y esto hacia que se diera cuenta de muchas cosas como que la pelinaranja ya no centraba su atención solamente en Ichigo si no que también el Kyousuke, otra de las razones por las cuales mejor seguía sin decir o insinuar algo**

**- ¿Te ofendería si te dijera que no hablaras nada al respecto enfrente de la enana, el mandril o cualquier otra persona?- pregunto el pelinaranja**

**- No, para eso están los amigos- dijo Chad sonriendo levemente**

**- ¿Que hago ahora ademas de decirle?- cuestiono de nuevo Ichigo caminando muy despacio**

**- Haz que se fije en ti- respondió el moreno, por ahora era lo único que podía recomendarle**

**- Seria actuar como el imbécil de Yagami y francamente no soy tan patético, lo mejor sera que haga como si no me hubiera dado cuenta- dijo el pelinaranja acelerando un poco el paso**

**- ¿Lo mejor para ti o para ella?- pregunto Chad quien se dio cuenta que ya casi llegaban al aula**

**- Para Inoue, no creo que le agrade mucho saber que alguien como yo sienta algo por ella- dijo Ichigo con un deje de tristeza mientras abría la puerta del salón notando que la profesora aun no llegaba, Chad sintió un poco de pena por su amigo**

**Fin del flash back**

- Ichigo te estoy hablando- decía la shinigami zarandeándolo levemente del brazo derecho

- Enana ya ni me dejas pensar en paz ¿que quieres?- pregunto algo fastidiado

- Te estaba preguntando si no sabes como se hacen los muñecos vudú- respondió Rukia

- ¿Lo vas a usar conmigo?- volvió a preguntar el pelinaranja

- No- dijo simplemente ella

- Ya me había asustado y no se como se hacen ¿con quien lo vas a usar?- dijo Ichigo levemente interesado

- Con la criticona roba amigos- respondió Rukia como si le costara mucho pronunciar cada palabra

- ¿Criticona roba amigos?... aaaaaah, pero tendrías que hacerlo en este instante recuerda que ella se quedo con Renji por que les toco la limpieza del salón, y están solos sin mas compañía que los muebles, uno no sabe que pueda pasar- dijo el pelinaranja como quien no quiere la cosa solo para irritar a la pelinegra quien se detuvo de repente pensando en lo que acababa de decir el

- ¿Que puede pasar?- pregunto ella esperando que no fuera lo que se imaginaba

- Tu sabes, has leído muchos de esos mangas ¿que sucede cuando una mujer se queda a solas con un hombre y el muestra un poco de interés en ella?- pregunto hipotéticamente Ichigo aunque el sabia que el pelirrojo tiraba mares de baba por Rukia y que se intereso por Aoi por su parecido con Byakuya pero ya que la shinigami no daba señales de corresponder a Renji el podría cambiar de objetivo

- Eso solo pasa en los mangas- dijo Rukia para darse consuelo aunque no estaba muy segura- ¿notaste que ella se parece en algunos rasgos a Nii-sama?- pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra para cambiar el tema

- Un poco- dijo el aunque estaba sorprendido de que no fue el único que se dio cuenta

- Tal vez solo es coincidencia- respondió ella pensativa- Yuzu te dijo que pasaras por las cosas para la cena- le recordó

- Entonces regresemos- respondió Ichigo con fastidio

* * *

Orihime caminaba alegremente con dirección a la tienda de comestibles, se había retrasado un poco ya que se quedo con Tatsuki unos minutos, tarareaba una canción pero se detuvo al ver a Kyousuke caminando muy por delante de ella pero aun así alcanzaba a oír lo que el se decía a si mismo

- Comprar verduras, leche, bla bla bla, arroz... agh, no se ni por que se molesta en anotarlo si sabe perfectamente que es lo que menos me gusta ademas no es mi culpa que el viento sople muy fuerte y me quite la lista de las manos, tampoco sera mi culpa si se me olvida su contenido y en lugar de comprar esa cosa compro pan o galletas- se decía a si mismo el rubio y dejo que la brisa se llevara la hoja de papel, esto le causo gracia a la pelinaranja, un perro para olfatearlo- Hola amigo ¿estas perdido?- dijo el muy amable y dispuesto a acariciar al can pero este le gruño y se le fue encima derribandolo, estaba muy dispuesto a morderlo de la cara pero segundos después el perro salio corriendo y ladrando muy asustado como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, Orihime se acerco para ver si el no se encontraba herido

- Yagami-kun, ¿no te las...- iba a preguntar ella cuando ya se encontraba a al menos tres pasos, para su mala fortuna era un poco torpe y tropezó con el hueso que el can había dejado, esto ocasiono que ella también cayera justo encima del estomago Kyousuke, el solo dijo "Auch", no había sentido el reiatsu de la pelinaranja así es que le sorprendió mucho encontrársela- De verdad lo siento mucho, no era mi intención caer sobre ti ¿estas bien?- pregunto Orihime sin levantarse ya que no sabia ni que cara poner ante tal suceso, no cayo frente a frente de el si no que cayo atravesada

- Si gracias estoy bien, no es que me incomode mucho la posición en la que estamos al contrario, pero estaría un poquito mejor si quitaras tu codo de mi estomago, creo que me esta lastimando- respondió el rubio y ella mas apenada que antes se levanto muy rápido sin darle la cara

- L-l-lo lamento, n-n-no me di cuenta- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado

- No importa, al menos amortigüe tu caída- dijo el levantándose y revisando si no tenia alguna herida o algún hueso roto- En definitiva no le agrado a los animales para nada- y no era el primero que lo atacaba ya antes lo habían querido morder al menos cinco perros y varios gatos lo habían rasguñado ¿acaso los animales también sentían el reiatsu?, no quería averiguar que pasaría si fuera a un zoológico- ¿no te lastimaste?- pregunto

- Creo que no gracias a ti- respondió Orihime buscando su cartera de libros que con el impacto del perro salio volando

- Me alegra- dijo Kyousuke dándole su cartera- Por eso casi no me gustan los perros ni los gatos y Aoi no me deja tener un pez dice que moriría al segundo día ya que los animales me odian- dijo suspirando sin darse cuenta, la pelinaranja río levemente ante tal comentario- ¿me estabas siguiendo?- pregunto de nuevo

- ¿Eh?- exclamo ya que la cuestión la tomo por sorpresa- No, es que este es el camino que tomo cuando voy al supermercado- dijo negando las manos nerviosamente

- Por un momento creí que te estabas volviendo una acosadora eso te quitaría encanto... yo también voy para allá, no es mi deber pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, si no te importa vayamos juntos- le propuso el rubio sacudiéndose el polvo de la camisa por segunda vez en el día

- Esta bien- dijo Orihime poniéndose en marcha junto a el rubio pero de repente sonó un celular de el y se detuvo al sacar su teléfono

- Maldición, mira quien lo dice ella es la que come mas que yo- exclamo Kyousuke al leer el mensaje de texto que decía "compra arroz por favor, el pan y las galletas te engordan ;D", la pelinaranja solo lo miro con extrañeza

* * *

- Abarai-kun no creo que sea buena idea el barrer solo al rededor de los asientos- decía Aoi quien cerraba su celular con una sonrisa, le correspondía ese día hacer el aseo al salón de clases junto con Renji, llevaban unos decidiendo el como hacer la limpieza

- Así es mas sencillo- respondió el pelirrojo quien tenia una escoba en las manos

- Pero no quedara limpio, sera mejor que yo haga este lado y tu el lado de la profesora- dijo la pelinegra empezando a mover las sillas y las mesas mientras que el iba a mover el escritorio pero se sentía muy pesado y no daba señales de querer moverse por mas que lo sacudiera- déjame ayudarte con eso- dijo Aoi tomando un lado pero Renji protesto

- Espera no es buena idea que tu...- iba a decir pero guardo silencio cuando ella logro moverlo sin mucho esfuerzo, ante esto el se sintió un poco inútil

- Estaba atorado con un clavo de la duela del piso- dijo Aoi señalando el suelo

- Oh, vaya no me di cuenta- respondió el pelirrojo algo apenado y después de eso ninguno dijo ninguna palabra hasta que terminaron el aseo- Nunca creí que acabaríamos- dijo cuando caminaban rumbo a la salida donde ya no quedaba nadie

- En realidad fue sencillo solo que es un lugar algo grande- respondió la pelinegra, ya estaban en la puerta asi que se despidieron- Nos vemos mañana Abarai-kun- dijo

- Dime Renji, llamarme por mi apellido me hace sentirme viejo- dijo el poniendo las manos detrás de la nuca

- Entonces tu puedes decirme Aoi... si no te incomoda Renji-kun, que te vaya bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa y se alejo, el no respondió ya que se quedo con la sensación de que así se vería Byakuya si sonriera mas seguido, reacciono hasta que ella se encontraba un poco lejos y vio que un tipo se le acerco de manera muy sospechosa entonces decidió alcanzarla para ver que no le hicieran nada

- Dame todo lo que tengas y no te haré nada- dijo el tipo con navaja en mano y extendiendo la otra para recibir los objetos

- ¿Todo lo que tenga? esta bien- respondió Aoi y lanzo sus cosas hacia un lado y le dio un puñetazo a la cara que hizo que el ladrón quedara noqueado por completo, el pelirrojo presencio todo y quedo anonadado ante tal demostración de fuerza - ¿Olvidaste decirme algo?- pregunto al ver a Renji ahí parado con la boca abierta y una mano en el aire

- Solo que si querías ir conmigo por algo de comer- dijo el al no saber que responder ademas ya tenia hambre y no confiaba en que a esas horas Urahara le guardara aunque sea un plato de sobras

- Esta bien, conozco un lugar no muy lejos de aquí donde si comes cinco platos de estofado, sopa o ramen no pagas la cuenta- dijo Aoi tomando sus cosas que había lanzado

- Creo que nos estamos entendiendo muy bien Shi...- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido

- Aoi- lo corrigió ella

- ¿-chan?- pregunto Renji no muy seguro

- Solo mi nombre- respondió ella caminando rumbo a al puesto de comida que había mencionado, también le urgía alimentarse

- Entonces vamos Aoi- dijo el siguiéndola, noto hasta ese momento que eso ya era casi una cita y que el la había invitado, esperaba que al menos ella no se diera cuenta de ese pequeño detalle "_bueno al menos no tienes que agacharte tanto para mirarla_" pensó

* * *

- Rukia ya te dije que no voy a comprar una caja de esos chocolates- dijo Ichigo quien estaba buscando entre los anaqueles lo que su hermana menor le había encargado

- Pero Ichigo tienen forma de conejo- respondió ella con la caja en las manos

- Entonces si tanto te gustan compralos con tu dinero- dijo el pelinaranja tomando una bolsa de pasta y poniéndola en la canasta se encontraban cerca de la entrada cuando vieron a Orihime y a Kyousuke ingresar juntos

- ¿Y que vas a comprar?- pregunto el agarrando una canasta para poner los productos

- Atún, mantequilla, azúcar frijoles rojos y otros condimentos- respondió la pelinaranja

- Dime por favor que no los vas a usar juntos- dijo el rubio suprimiendo una mueca de asco

- Pero si saben muy bien, es mas deberías ir a mi casa y probarlo, siempre lo acompaño con arroz y pasas- dijo ella

- Gracias de verdad suena muy tentador pero lastima que lleve arroz- dijo Kyousuke quien por dentro se estaba imaginando el sabor de esa clase de combinaciones

- ¿Por que no te gusta el arroz?- pregunto Orihime tomando una lata de atun de un anaquel

- Odio su consistencia y la verdad no se usar los palillos bien así es que me desespera comerlo, la mayor parte de mi vida no la pase aquí y me acostumbre a otro tipo de comidas de hecho soy muy quisquilloso con la comida- dijo el tomando un cartón de leche, seguía conversando con Orihime mientras era escuchado por Rukia e Ichigo quienes se escondían para no ser vistos por ellos

- Vayámonos no quiero encontrarme de nuevo con ese idiota- dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose al área de cajas registradoras, no lo dijo por eso si no por que no le agradaba para nada verlos juntos pero no podía reclamarle a ella sin ser tan obvio y a el no podia decirle que se alejara sin revelar lo que sentía así es que mejor lo dejo por la paz

- Esta bien- dijo Rukia un poco preocupada por su amigo- Oye pero si los dejamos "solos" quien sabe que podría pasar, ¿no quieres ver?- pregunto ella cobrándose lo que el pelinaranja le habia dicho hace un rato y así se quedaron unos minutos mas, salieron y se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y una banca donde se camuflaban muy bien, miraban a travez del vidrio desde fuera para ver lo que hacían pero la pelinaranja y Kyousuke no se hablaban mucho, ambos iban a pagar pero ella se salio de la fila debido a que había olvidado algo

- ¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?- pregunto la cajera de una forma muy inquisitiva, era una chica que no tendría mas de veinte años

- Si- respondió el rubio con cara de aburrimiento

- ¿Efectivo o tarjeta?- pregunto de nuevo pestañeando

- Tarjeta- dijo el extendiéndole el rectángulo de plástico, la cajera abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya que la tarjeta era una "american etspress", a Ichigo esto le pareció extraño por que no con un sueldo de mesero se pagaba una cuenta así

- Gracias vuelva pronto, como a eso de las siete, a esa hora salgo- dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo y el salio rápidamente, ya afuera se sentó en la banca y dejos sus bolsas a un lado ya que iba a esperar a Orihime

- Como si fuera a venir por ella, parece que las mujeres de por aqui son demasiado superficiales y acosadoras, aunque ¿que culpa tengo yo de ser tan apuesto?, no es la primera vez que me pasa pero es demasiado irritante- exclamo con una sonrisa, Ichigo rodó los ojos al escuchar cuan narcisista era, se escucho el inicio de "Baba O´riley", el saco su teléfono y se lo acerco al oído- Qui parle bon après-midi?... ah eres tu, no soy un payaso, así es como contesto, tu sabes la costumbre, ya a compre tus cosas... si tambien el arroz ¿ya terminaste con el aseo?- pregunto y Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Aoi- ¿estas comiendo mientras hablas? Eso es algo desagradable y se supone que al ser niña de familia tu tienes muy buenos modales, deberías de estar haciendo otras cosas en vez de comer... ¿como que no podías rechazar la invitación? ¿de quien?... ¿desde cuando llamas por su nombre a Abarai?... vaya eso nunca lo espere, déjame adivinar estas comiendo tu cuarto plato de estofado de caballa... Lo sabia, eso me lleva a decir que mañana entrenaremos el doble ya que puedes subir de peso y perder condición física, conseguiré los bokken para... ¿de donde quieres que saque dos katanas reales? Ademas no quiero rebanarte... deberías de sentirte muy mal por lo que me estas diciendo... sacre bleu Aoi, yo soy el que debería estar indignado por que me vas a dejar comer solo sin mas compañía que la televisión encendida... ¿no te importa? Eres el mal encarnado y yo que me preocupe por preguntar si ya comiste y si estabas bien... cierto no lo dije así pero... deberías de alegrarte de que no te tengo en frente por que si no... tienes razón yo perdería ... si como sea dile a Abarai que se va a quedar pobre contigo.. je vous vois dans la maison... mujer te voy a comprar un diccionario para que me entiendas- dijo por ultimo y Kyousuke colgó, la shinigami y el pelinaranja estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado ya que eso quitaba la imagen tranquila que tenían de esos dos, Orihime salio y encontró al rubio murmurando "cree las espadas nacen en los arboles ¿o que? "

- Listo Yagami-kun- le dijo ella quien no alcanzo a escuchar sus murmullos, el se levanto de la banca y camino junto con ella puesto que vivían en la misma dirección, cuando estuvieron lejos Ichigo y Rukia salieron de su escondite para analizar lo que habían escuchado

- Ese idiota, solo espero una oportunidad para estar a solas con Shimura y mira que lo aprovecho muy bien- dijo la shinigami en cuanto salio de los arbustos

- De nada sirve que te pongas así cuando tu misma lo propiciaste al negar lo que sientes- respondió el pelinaranja quitándose las hojas que le quedaron prendadas en el cabello

- Yo no siento nada y dejemos de lado ese tema, ¿para que crees que estén entrenando? Me suena a que traman algo que no es bueno- pregunto Rukia

- Ni idea, pero ademas el le dijo "no quiero rebanarte", suena como si supiera como usar a la perfección una espada- dijo Ichigo pensando

- Si, ademas dijo "no te tengo en frente por que si no" y luego se retracto como si supiera muy bien las habilidades de ella, tendremos que averiguar si son ciertas nuestras suposiciones, sigamoslo mañana para ver de que se trata ese asunto- dijo la pelinegra empezando a caminar en dirección de casa de los Kurosaki

- No tengo paciencia para andar siguiéndolo aunque hay algo que me inquieta- respondió el pelinaranja siguiendo a Rukia

- ¿Que es la primera vez que oyes que habla francés?- pregunto ella

- Ademas de eso, por lo que escuchamos parece como ambos actuaran diferente a como se comportan en frente de los demás- dijo el pelinaranja

- Cierto, se escucho como una pelea normal entre ellos y en la escuela casi no se hablan así, hay que vigilarlos, esto no me esta agradando mucho- dijo la shinigami

- ¿No estas exagerando un poco?- cuestiono Ichigo

- Para nada, hay que estar atentos ate cualquier signo de amenaza incluso si es mínimo- respondió Rukia muy segura- Ahora ¿me pasas la tarea?- pregunto

- No- dijo el pelinaranja pensando en que si tenia que preocuparse por Yagami

* * *

- Onii-chan, ¿te pelaste de nuevo?- pregunto Yuzu al ver entrar a su hermano por la puerta

- Si, no deberías de estar tan sorprendida me pasa muy seguido- respondió Ichigo entregadole las bolsas pero en eso el teléfono sonó y el se acerco a contestar- ¿Quien habla?- pregunto

- _¿Acaso ya no reconoces la voz de tu padre?, lo sabia no vuelvo a venir a estos congresos, hacen que mis hijos ya no sepan quien es su padre_- respondió Isshin gritando en tono dramático

- Viejo no exageres, en primera yo conteste primero así es que obviamente no te reconocí, en segunda no grites seguramente te están mirando raro y tercera créeme que no me hace muy feliz que seas mi padre pero uno no escoge a la familia, espero que hagan esos congresos mas seguido- dijo el pelinaranja alejando la bocina del teléfono de su oído

- _¿Que hice para merecer tal trato?- _se pregunto a si mismo el pelinegro

- ¿Te digo o dejo tu autoestima como esta?- respondió Ichigo con malicia

- Déjalo_ así, ¿Nada raro que reportar?_- cuestiono de nuevo

- Nop, no ha pasado nada de nada- dijo el pelinaranja

-_ Me alegra, pasame a tus hermanas y a Rukia-chan, te veo mañana, las llamadas a larga distancia son muy caras- _dijo Isshin dando por terminada su corta conversación

- Si adiós tacaño, Karin, Yuzu el payaso este que dice ser nuestro padre quiere hablar con ustedes- grito Ichigo sin importarle que su padre le escuchara después se fue a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme pero se encontró con el peluche que siempre se quejaba

- Ichigo te vez peor a como eres- dijo Kon al verlo entrar

- Hola Suzu, ¿quien es una gatita que se porta bien y que trata a la basura como se merece?- dijo el pelinaranja cargando a la gata blanca de manchas negras para ignorar al león de peluche- si tu lo eres- repitió acariciando a Suzu

- Le tienes preferencia a campanita por que apenas tiene tres meses y se ve adorable pero ya crecerá y se le quitara lo bonita, esperare hasta entonces para desquitarme contigo- aseguro Kon sentándose en la cama de Ichigo

- Le tendría preferencia sobre ti aunque fuera un sapo y fuera enorme, me cae mejor por que ella no se queja- aseguro el dejando a la gata en el suelo quien salio del cuarto para buscar a Rukia

- Yo no me quejo tanto así, ¿sabias que te ves afeminado al tener un gato en vez de un perro?- dijo el león para seguir molestando

- ¿Y tu sabias que te puedo regalar a Yuzu?- respondió el pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos

- Perdóname por favor, no fue mi intención ofenderte así- dijo Kon abrazándose de las piernas de Ichigo

- ¿Puedo entrar?- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta despues de que tocaran

- Si- respondió Ichigo quitándose a Kon quien al ver a Rukia se abalanzo contra ella

- ¡Nee-san cuanto tiempo sin verte!- dijo tratando de abrazarla pero ella ya traía los brazos ocupados con la gata que hacia unos instantes estaba con ellos

- Hola- respondió ella restandole importancia a la efusividad del león- Tu padre me dijo que estaba un poco preocupado- dijo

- Últimamente ha estado asi, desde lo ocurrido el viernes, a lo mejor algo sabe- dijo Ichigo sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio

- Debe ser algo muy grave si no te cuenta que sucede- razono la shinigami sentándose en la cama de el

- Urahara me dijo que los dos reiatsus del sábado pueden ser una nueva amenaza pero como solo aparecieron un momento no pudo analizarlos muy bien pero el viejo supo decirme como eran... es lo que a mi me preocupa- respondió el

- Hasta que no lleguemos a sentir los reiatsus que dices no estaremos seguros, ¿Me ayudas con mi tarea?- pregunto Rukia

- No- dijo el aunque sabia que ella insistiría hasta que cediera

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo hizo la misma rutina de diario, levantarse, escuchar a Kon quejarse de Suzu, bajar, desayunar, salir rumbo a la escuela etc, pero ahora no tenia esos sueños recurrentes que involucraban a Orihime, ni los conciertos matutinos que daba, tal vez por que ahora ya sabia muy bien lo que sentía y eso era lo que le preocupaba ese día ¿como actuar frente a ella?

- Tal vez solo tenga que ignorar lo que siento, no se desde cuando lo ignoro pero actuare como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, ¿que puede pasar?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras esperaba a Rukia para ir juntos a la escuela, Ignorar lo que sentía... era buena idea pero eso conllevaría a varias cosas como ignorar a la propia Orihime, camino junto a la shinigami con un poco de prisa para llegar temprano, al llegar había al menos diez alumnos en el aula entre ellos estaba Ishida quien extrañamente estaba conversando con Tatsuki

- Haber si te entendí bien ¿me estas diciendo que el materialismo no es ser ambicioso con los bienes?- pregunto la pelinegra algo sorprendida

- Casi todos tienen un concepto errado acerca de eso, te daré un ejemplo para aceptar la creación hay que admitir que hubo un momento en el que el universo no existía y después de la nada surgió argumento que va en contra de el materialismo, ser materialista quiere decir que crees que nada se inventa, todo es eterno ademas de que siempre predomina el pensamiento por encima de las creencias, para los materialistas no es el espíritu o dios quienes han creado el mundo o la materia si no que el mundo, la materia, la naturaleza las ha creado el espíritu- explico el Quincy acomodándose las gafas como de costumbre y sintiendo que su ego se elevaba un poco al explicar algo que le había costado trabajo comprender y se elevaría mas si ella lo alababa o algo por el estilo

- Me has quitado la venda de la ignorancia de los ojos, hola Ichigo- saludo ella en cuanto el peliazul termino de explicarle

- Hola, ¿desde cuando ustedes dos son tan amigos?- pregunto el pelinaranja sin tacto alguno y es que tenia la duda desde lo que había visto en la clase de deportes, Ishida no era muy sociable y serio en cambio Tatsuki era muy alegre o algo tramaban o alguno de los dos tenia interés en el otro "_espero que sea lo primero aunque ¿que pueden estar tramando?_" pensó

- Kurosaki, no tengo que darte cuentas de lo que hago o a quien le hablo, ademas Arizawa-san solo me cuestiono sobre algo, no tienes por que preguntar de esa manera o hacer insinuaciones- replico Ishida como si lo hubieran ofendido gravemente, ademas sospechaba lo que Ichigo pensaba en esos instantes _"que ni se le ocurra mencionar que alguno de los dos tiene interés en el otro por que si lo hace lo atravesare con una flecha aquí mismo_" pensó

- Uy perdone usted, no era para que te molestaras así...- respondió Ichigo sentándose en su lugar y pensando que si el estaba tan a la defensiva es por que tramaban algo

- Buenos días Arizawa, Ishida- saludo Rukia quien no se extraño por verlos juntos

- Buenos días Kuchiki-san/hola Kuchiki- dijeron al mismo tiempo los aludidos

- Entonces ¿Democrito era materialista? Digo por su concepto de materia- pregunto Tatsuki para seguir con la charla que sostenía con Ishida, la shinigami también se fue a su lugar, se sentó y vio entrar a Renji quien parecía desvelado cosa que debería de agradecerle a Urahara por tenerlo acomodando cajas hasta muy tarde

- Ichigo, Rukia- dijo el pelirrojo a modo de saludo, el pelinaranja lo saludo normalmente en cambio ella lo miro con desdén y no le dirigió la palabra, después se giro para mirar por la ventana como si hubiera algo muy importante afuera

- ¿Y ahora que no hice?- pregunto Renji quien se acerco a Ichigo para saber que era lo que le molestaba a Rukia

- No lo se, a lo mejor hiciste algo ayer, ¿paso algo?- pregunto el pelinaranja, que aunque ya sabia quería escucharlo de el

- Nada que yo recuerde, si hasta ayer ella me hablaba bien, déjame hacer memoria... cuando terminaron las clases se despidió de mi, luego yo me quede haciendo el aseo con Aoi- iba a decir mas pero lo interrumpieron

- ¿Te refieres a Shimura?- pregunto Ichigo, jamas se imagino que tomara confianza con ella tan rápido

- Si- respondió el pelirrojo- Luego a ella la iban a asaltar y golpeo al tipo, luego fuimos a comer algo juntos y lo mejor de todo fue gratis... pero ya no vi a Rukia para nada ¿Que crees que le moleste?- pregunto

- Ni idea- respondió el pelinaranja con sarcasmo pero no fue detectado por Renji

- En fin, algún día se le pasara... espero- dijo el dando por terminado ese tema

* * *

- Cuando dije que no te contuvieras no era para que me golpearas con todo- decía Kyousuke quien llevaba un pan en la boca e iba de camino a la escuela junto con su amiga de toda la vida, estaba un poco golpeado

- Ya te dije que lo siento, pero ese es mi estilo, ademas fue tu culpa, me dijiste que no me contuviera- respondió Aoi caminando detrás de el

- Pues que estilo tan salvaje tienes- dijo el rubio moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, habían empezado su entrenamiento ese día y se le ocurrió empezarlo a las cinco de la mañana, primero salieron a darle tres vueltas corriendo al parque y después entrenaron con los bokken cosa con la cual no le fue bien a Kyousuke ya que no recordaba que ella sabia usar muy bien un arma de esas y que ademas combinaba sus ataques con golpes así es que lo dejo en mal estado- Pero es verdad fue mi culpa al no recordar que te lo tomas todo muy literalmente- dijo con leve molestia

- Tu me sacaste de la cama cuando aun dormía muy profundamente, la enojada debería ser yo, aunque agradezco que admitas que fue tu error- respondió la pelinegra

- Si de nada- dijo el con sarcasmo

- Pero tu tenias que estar atento, no por que fuera entrenamiento debía de ser mas suave- dijo ella para tratar de calmarlo

- Aoi, apenas era el calentamiento cuando tu no me dejaste terminar de explicarte en que consistía la rutina- dijo Kyousuke mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

- Oh... entonces creo que me emocione- respondió Aoi rascándose la nuca mientras el rubio contenía las ganas de gritarle- Vamos Kyou no te enojes- dijo

- Dejare de estar molesto cuando se me quite el dolor- dijo el

- Dramatizas, no es ni la mitad a comparación de lo que te he hecho antes- dijo la pelinegra caminando mas rápido para ponerse a la par con el

- Cierto, cuando nos conocimos me dejaste un brazo roto, un ojo morado, lesiones internas y por poco me tiras todos los dientes- respondió el recordando esa ocasión

- Y no olvides que te desmayaste antes de que te llevaran a la cuarta división por toda la sangre que perdiste- completo ella también acordándose

- Si también eso, comparado con esa vez hoy estas perdonada- dijo el sonriendo y después noto que ella lo miraba atentamente a la cara- ¿que?- pregunto

- No te afeitaste- dijo Aoi pasandole una mano por la cara de el y caminando por delante- Vez por que es mejor que entrenemos en la tarde, te da mas tiempo de hacer tus cosas, la barba no te queda bien pareces vagabundo- y es que a duras penas les dio tiempo de regresar, ducharse y cambiarse

- ¿Quieres ver que si me sienta bien?- dijo el y entonces se acerco a ella por detrás, la abrazo de tal forma que ella no se podía mover ya que rodeo sus brazos y el puso un brazo a la altura del diafragma y el otro a la altura del ombligo, paso su cara por encima del hombro de ella y acerco su mejilla a la de ella pasándola para que le picara la poca barba que le crecía

- Kyousuke te puede ir mal si no me sueltas, no solo es la barba si no que tienes migajas de pan y pica, si subes uno de tus brazos te mato- decía ella tratando de quitarse a Kyousuke de encima pero no pudo soltarse

- Yo digo que me queda bien la barba y lo estas sintiendo- dijo el rubio aun restregando su rostro contra el de ella como si fuera un gato, no le agradaba mucho que insultaran su vanidad al decirle "pareces vagabundo"

- ¡YAMAMOTO, CUANDO ME SUELTES DESEARAS HABER NACIDO SIN BRAZOS!- grito Aoi molesta pero el le cubrió la boca con una mano

- Silencio, alguien te puede escuchar - dijo aun con su mano en el rostro de la pelinegra- ¡Au!- exclamo ya que ella lo había mordido de la extremidad sin dejarla ir

- Vuelves a hacer eso y te ira peor que en la mañana- amenazo ella- Es mas yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas cambiado el apellido- dijo

- Tenia que hacerlo, seria demasiado obvio decir "mucho gusto mi nombre es Kyousuke Yamamoto-Genryusai" notarían que soy al instante, ¿estas vacunada frigida?- pregunto examinando la mordida de su mano

- Muy gracioso- respondió y el aun no la soltaba- dices que yo me calle y tu acabas de recitar tu nombre completo tarado- dijo la pelinegra

- ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer amargada?- dijo el rubio para cubrir su error

- No es mi culpa que seas un atolondrado y que no midas tus palabras imbécil- dijo Aoi- Si no me sueltas gritare que quieres abusar de mi y sabes que lo haré- amenazo

- Quiero oírte- le respondió el rubio desafiante, ella estaba a punto de gritar cuando escucharon un saludo

- Buenos días Shimura-san, Yagami-kun... ¿que hacen?- pregunto Orihime al ver a Kyousuke literalmente asfixiando a la pelinegra con un abrazo

- Hola Orihime-chan, es que Aoi se estaba ahogando y le estaba haciendo la maniobra de Heimlich- explico el rubio soltando a la pelinegra quien lo miro como diciendo "que pretexto tan ridículo"

- Pero se hace sin abrazar los brazos de la persona- dijo la pelinaranja

- No importa, de todas formas ya se me estaba pasando, hay que darse prisa si no queremos llegar tarde Inoue-san - dijo Aoi señalando el camino que iba a la escuela

- Tienes razón, ya faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases - dijo Orihime caminando por delante de ellos

- Para la próxima no te salvas de que te golpee Yamamoto- dijo la pelinegra en voz muy baja para que solo Kyousuke la oyera

- Como si fuera a dejarme Shimura, recuerda que ahora soy Yagami, deje de ser Kyousuke Yamamoto cuando mi padre me hizo esta cicatriz- respondio el igualmente en voz baja y tocándose el pecho- ¡Orihime-chan espera!- dijo y camino mas rápido para alcanzarla

- Lo siento, creí que venían detrás de mi...- dijo la pelinaranja y se le quedo viendo fijamente a la cara justo como lo había hecho Aoi solo que ella se acerco mucho, tanto que sentía la respiración de ella chocar con la suya

- ¿Por que me miras de esa forma?- pregunto el sintiendose un poco incomodo por la forma en que lo miraba y por la cercania

- Es que estoy viendo que no te afeitaste- pregunto ella al notar los minúsculos cabellos rubios que apenas crecían en la cara de el y se le hizo raro ya que había visto a varios chicos de esa edad los cuales apenas tenían unos cuantos vellos esparcidos por la cara, mas sin embargo el tenia por todas las mejillas y también un poco de bigote, a lo mejor el era de rápido crecimiento

- ¿Tu también?- dijo el, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para que no viera que tan rojo se puso y camino muy por delante de la pelinaranja para que no lo siguiera viendo, decidido se quitaría el vello de la cara a diario para que no lo miraran raro y ya no le dijeran nada de su apariencia

- Lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta- dijo Orihime en voz alta pero el se siguió de largo- Creo que debería disculparme- pensó en voz alta

- No te preocupes Inoue-san, no es tu culpa que se ponga asi, solo que el es muy... ¿como decirlo?... el a veces es un poco raro, despistado, vanidoso, narcisista, egolatra, se le olvidan las cosas, a veces no mide sus palabras y otras es tímido, cursi e infantil pero con el tiempo te acostumbras a su forma de ser, descuida no le dijiste nada que yo no le dijera- le dijo la pelinegra según para que la pelinaranja no se sintiera culpable con su comentario pero mas bien parecía que se estaba quejando de el

- Ya veo, tratare de no hacerlo de nuevo es que me parecio algo extraño, aunque no lo haya ofendido me disculpare mas tarde- dijo Orihime sonriendo

- En un rato se le olvidara y seguirá como siempre- respondió Aoi con una leve risa y camino junto con la pelinaranja rumbo a la escuela "_dudo mucho que nos espere... hay Kyou tu y tu ego_" pensó

* * *

"The thing that should not be" de Metallica, titulado asi por que Ichigo no cree que sus sentimientos hacia Orihime sean buenos y por otras cosillas que ya leyeron, espero que les haya gustado, a que no se esperaban que fuera Chad quien escucho a Ichigo, se que muchos esperaban que fuera Kyousuke o Renji pero hubiera sido alguno de los dos la trama no seria lo mismo y tampoco creo que se esperaran que el anciano tuviera hijos pero me puse a pensar "tiene mas de mil años ya esta ruco, anciano, esta betabel, la tierra lo reclama, ya esta a punto de entregar el equipo y no es posible que no tuviera desendencia y que no hechara una cana(?) al aire" y puff de ahi salio la idea para hacer este fic, creo que explica por que tanto odio hacia el por parte de Kyou-chan, lo se suena loco pero dejenme ser...

Los muñecos Vudú... supongo que ya saben para que sirven evitenme darles la explicación

"American etspress", parodia de la institución financiera, quise ahorrarme los derechos de autor, ¿por que el tiene una de estas tarjetas? bueno me parecio logico que tuviera dinero ya que se la paso mucho tiempo en el mundo real y no creo que se rascara el ombligo todo el tiempo asi es que "lo puse" a trabajar

Baba O´Riley es una canción de The Who, suena como a ring tone al inicio

Qui parle bon après-midi?: Buenas tardes ¿quien habla?, Sacre Bleu: significa algo parecio a "por dios", je vous vois dans la maison: te veo en casa

Bokken, sable de madera que se usa para algunas artes marciales

¿Por que Kon le dijo Campanita a Suzu?, bueno por que Suzu significa campana

La explicación que dio Ishida sobre el materialismo es real, supongo que muchos creian que ser materialista es creer que el dinero lo es todo pero nop.

Si me falto alguna cosa que aclarar hay me dicen.

Y ahora la maldita...

¿Que habra sentido Kempachi al ser abrazado?

¿Con que mano abofetearia Soi Fon a Byakuya?

¿Quedaria bien junto a la ventana el escritorio de Unohana?

¿A Rukia le interesara el ocultismo?

¿Podran los animales algun dia querer a Kyousuke?

¿Renji comera tanto como Aoi?

¿Ishida sabra explicar el idealismo, el solipsismo y el nihilismo (y no me refiero al emo de Ulquiorra)?

¿A Orihime le gustaria que Ichigo se dejara la barba?

¿Se han dado cuenta que casi no escribo palabras en japones?

¿Por qué Tarzán estaba siempre afeitado?

¿Por qué aquel filme con Kevin Costner se llama "Danza con Lobos"si solo aparece un único lobo durante toda la historia?

¿Por qué las personas aprietan el control remoto con más fuerza, cuando se está quedando sin pilas?

¿Por qué cuando aparece en la computadora la frase "Teclado No Instalado" el fabricante pide para apretar cualquier tecla?

¿Debería cortarme las venas o dejármelas largas?

Si cárcel y prisión son sinónimos, ¿por qué no lo son carcelero y prisionero?

Si nada se pega al teflón... ¿cómo pegan el teflón a la sartén?

¿Por qué Bill Gates llamó a su sistema operativo 'Windows' ('Ventanas' en inglés), si lo podría haber llamado 'Gates'('Puertas' en inglés), que para el caso era lo mismo?

Cuidense, si se les aparece un fantasma no se asusten, por dios ellos ya estan muertos y no tienen armas... ¿o si las tienen?

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA) Puede que hoy no seas feliz pero un nuevo día vendra, AUN AMANECE GRATIS para ti si buscas otra oportunidad. CASI 100 MIL PALABRAS A LO LARGO DEL FIC, SOY UNA MARAVILLA


	20. I will rock you

Hola a todos!

Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en Navidad y si no pues ¿que mas prueba quieren que la vida los odia?

Como siempre aqui ando dando lata con mi fic, agradezco muy especialmente a mi colaboradora y comadre **Kuchiki Kibe**(quien por cierto tiene un fic muy bueno que se llama "Arrancars", si no lo leen acabaran sus días como una artesanía Jibariana ò.ó) y también a my sister of metal **HINAGIKU **(we have the emerald sword ¿nee-chan?)que me ha hechado porras desde los primeros capis, a **Masterofwarriors**que por fin me tuvo paciencia y me ayudo mejorando este capitulo que estaba algo aburrido y sobre todo-suspiro- agradezco al tarado que comparte genes conmigo por ayudarme a escribir este capitulo sin el no podrian/podran leer la pelea que esta algunas lineas abajo

Iba a subir este capi en navidad pero no tuve internet y sin play station ni computadora Greisfer pierde la cordura (si ya se que no rima ¿Y?), agradezco enormemente a los que dejan review, a los que leen y a los que ponen esta historia en sus favoritos, les debo los acentos y una que otra falta de ortografía pero la pagina no los guarda, cuando regrese los voy a componer

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecerá el dia en que Justin Bieber salga del closet y que su pareja sea el vocalista de tokio hotel que no se como se llama pero no me interesa saberlo (a este paso poco falta), tampoco me pertenecen las canciones ni los nombres que ocupo para hacer este fic

* * *

Capitulo 20 "I will rock you"

- Buenos días Yagami-kun- decían las chicas al ver pasar a Kyousuke por los pasillos de la escuela y el les devolvía el saludo amablemente con una sonrisa se hizo famoso desde que se peleo con Ichigo, al ingresar al aula se paso derecho a su asiento, saco sus lentes y un libro para ponerse a leer en lo que llegaba la profesora pero lo hizo de una forma un poco agresiva

- ¿Y ahora a ese que le pasa?- se pregunto a si mismo el pelinaranja al ver la actitud del recién llegado

- Tal vez se peleo de nuevo con alguien mira parece como si le hubieran dado una paliza recientemente- opino Rukia quien había escuchado el comentario

- Quizá, pero llego solo a lo mejor se peleo con tu mejor amiga, enana- dijo Ichigo conteniendo la risa pero ella simplemente no dijo nada por no gritarle palabras altisonantes

- Eres despreciable- dijo la shinigami- y tu no me hables- le dijo a Renji quien no dijo ni pió y solo se quedo perplejo ante la agresividad de ella

- Mira Rukia no se ni que te hice o que te dije para que me trates así pero no eres mi jefa como para que me digas si puedo hablarte o no- le respondió el

- Ichigo dile a Renji que me importa muy poco lo que opine y que el sabe lo que hizo- dijo Rukia ignorando al pelirrojo pero hablando de mas

- No me metas en esto por favor- dijo el pelinaranja

- Ichigo dile a Rukia que si se enoja se encoje- respondió Renji cruzándose de brazos y también ignorando a la pelinegra

- Ichigo dile a Renji que me enojo cuando quiero- dijo la shinigami

- Ichigo dile a Rukia que si quiere que le aclare que le molesta me diga que hice- dijo Renji

- ¿Para que me usan de mensajero si se pueden escuchar perfectamente?- cuestiono Ichigo

- Ichigo dile a Renji que no soy su grabadora como para estarle recordando sus acciones- dijo Rukia sin mirar a ninguno de los dos

- En eso tiene razón- dijo el pelinaranja

- ¿La estas apoyando a ella?- pregunto el pelirrojo sintiéndose ofendido

- A ninguno en realidad- respondió Ichigo con aburrimiento

- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti ¿no me apoyas en esto?, Renji dile a Ichigo que es muy mal amigo- dijo Rukia ahora ignorando al pelinaranja

- ¿Y ahora me ignoras a mi?- dijo Ichigo fingiendo molestia

- Ichigo dice Rukia que eres...- iba a decir Renji pero se detuvo al recordar que peleaba con Rukia- ¡maldición!- dijo levantándose de su asiento

- Esto es ridículo- dijo la shinigami observando como el pelirrojo se iba pero el choco de repente con alguien

- Buenos días Renji-kun- saludo Aoi quien apenas llegaba junto a su asiento dejando su bolsa y su suéter en la silla- Lo siento, no te vi- se disculpo y de verdad no lo vio puesto que venia pensando en como estaría Kyousuke

- Hola Aoi, yo fui el culpable no te preocupes- saludo el con una sonrisa muy amplia, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Rukia puesto que el pelirrojo no notaba el por que de su enojo, es mas ni siquiera notaba sus sentimientos y ahora se las daba de a galán con una completa extraña, con alguien tenia que desquitar su enojo y nade mejor que la causante de sus celos, así es que dio un manotazo a la pequeña mesa que servia para recargarse y escribir, todos los presentes voltearon a verla muy extrañados ya que se escucho por toda el aula y los mas sorprendidos eran Renji e Ichigo el primero por que jamas vio así de molesta a su amiga de la infancia y el segundo por que no se espero que manifestara su enojo físicamente

- Kuchiki-san, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la pelinegra puesto que con un golpe así a la mesa mínimo un dedo debería de tener torcido

- No se ni que te estas creyendo pero a mi no me convences con esa sonrisa tan falsa y con esa actitud de niña buena, actúas como si fueras la chica mas amable de por aquí seguramente eres una persona horrenda y tal vez todos sean unos idiotas por creer lo contrario- estallo la shinigami gritándole a Aoi mientras se ponía frente a ella y todos notaron la diferencia de alturas, eran mas o menos veinte centímetros pero aun así no dudo en ponerse al tu por tu

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo la pelinegra sin comprender muy bien a que venia la agresión

- Ademas de ser una falsa estas sorda- dijo Rukia con una mirada desafiante, Orihime, Ishida y Tatsuki estaban preocupados no por las palabras si no que si a la shinigami se le ocurría golpear a Aoi y esta se le ocurriera responder, Kyousuke se levanto para evitar lo que los otros tres se imaginaban que pasaría, tenia que hacer algo para evitar una golpiza "_Si casi me mata por decirle -me parece que estas haciendo algo mal-, no me imagino el baño de sangre que seguirá por lo que le dijo_" pensó el rubio, pero todos abrieron mucho los ojos cuando vieron a la pelinegra mas alta darle una bofetada a Rukia con la parte dorsal de la mano los presentes exclamaron "UUUUUUU" a coro, la shinigami se puso la palma de su mano encima del área afectada por el golpe

- Primera, tu y yo no nos tratamos tanto como para que sepas como soy, no te he hablado lo suficiente así es que no tienes idea de mi carácter, segunda mas amable que tu seguramente si soy por que se ve que tu eres una seca, tercera tu no sabes como fue mi vida entes de venir aquí, así es que no digas que soy una persona horrenda y aun si lo fuera no te debe de importar y cuarta si tienes algún problema conmigo esta bien no me afecta pero no tienes por que llamarles idiotas a los demás cuando supuestamente me deberías de ofender solo a mi- dijo Aoi muy calmada pero la Rukia le devolvió la cachetada con todo lo que tenia, nadie dijo ni hizo nada ante tal acto

- Si quieres que solo te ofenda a ti por mi esta bien, el único problema que tengo contigo es que eres una hipócrita y no soporto a las personas así- respondió la pelinegra mas baja pero recibió otro golpe con la mano cortesía de Aoi

- Yo no TENIA problemas contigo, al contrario te podía ignorar fácilmente pero ahora me estas dando una muy mala impresión- dijo la pelinegra pero recibió un puñetazo de Rukia, al parecer el único que se daba cuenta de que la pelea prácticamente fue iniciada por Renji era Ichigo y se estaba preguntando si fue el único que lo noto y claro que no el otro que también se dio cuenta fue Ishida pero en ese momento no podían interferir

- Pues con esto queda muy claro que ni tu ni yo nos agradamos para nada- dijo la shinigami y recibió igualmente un puñetazo de la otra pelinegra pero este hizo que se tambaleara un poco, se sorprendií de la fuerza que llevaba ese golpe pero no le importo y decidió que tenia que hacer algo y lo que se le ocurrío fue irse encima de Aoi y darle de golpes en la cara o donde le cayeran, eso era lo que le dictaba su orgullo así es que se le fue encima y derribo de milagro a la pelinegra mas alta y se le puso encima para pegarle mas a gusto, lo raro era que la que estaba en el suelo la detenía como podía muy tranquilamente, todos los que se encontraban en el aula querían ver la pelea así es que movieron los pupitres para tener una mejor visión

- Hay no- exclamo Kyousuke al ver a Rukia golpear a su amiga pero no le preocupaba para nada que tan golpeada terminaría Aoi ya que la shinigami descargaba sus celos en ella a manera de golpes, temía que Aoi le diera con todo

- ¿Ya terminaste Kuchiki?- pregunto la pelinegra pero lo hizo tan alto que todos escucharon perfectamente la serenidad con la que lo dijo y la shinigami dejo de golpearla momentaneamente, después se incorporo quitandose a Rukia muy facilmente de encima, ambas se pusieron de pie- Si eso fue todo de tu parte creo que ahora voy yo- dijo y ahora fue el turno de ella para repartir los golpes, ella no se le fue encima si no que siguio con los puñetazos directos a la cara de Rukia quien trataba de esquivarlos pero a duras penas podia hacerlo ya que algunos le pasaban rozando, le toco uno y la tiro al suelo pero ella era muy lista y le dio una patada desde donde estaba a Aoi y también la tiro, después otra vez estuvo encima de ella dandole bofetadas, arañazos y lo que podia pero la otra pelinegra se dio la vuelta y quedo ahora encima de Rukia pero ella si le daba con el puño cerrado causando que poco a poco se le empezaran a formar hematomas en la cara a la shinigami quien de nuevo por milagro pudo arrojar a Aoi a un lado tomándola de la blusa haciendo que a esta se le abriera a la mitad dejando ver cosas de mas como que tenia una carrocería frontal barbara o que usaba un sosten morado, pero a ella no le importo y después se puso de pie muy rápido al mismo tiempo que Rukia, ya ambas de pie se fueron una contra otra pero Aoi arrojo a la shinigami contra la pared igualmente de la blusa pero decepciono a los mirones por que a ella no se le abrio mucho, solo dos botones pero si se le levanto la falda un poco y se fueron repartiendo patadas, puñetazos, jalones de cabello y arañazos hasta quedar frente al pizarrón, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki y Orihime observaban muy anonadados la escena, jamas se imaginaron ver asi de furiosa a Rukia, los seis se juntaron para ver mejor y tratar de hacer algo pero ninguno decía nada hasta que uno hablo

- Creo que deberíamos de separarlas ya se desquitaron un poco y deben de estar cansadas, ¿no crees Tatsuki-chan?- dijo la pelinaranja a su amiga

- Yo a la única que veo cansada es a Kuchiki-san, Aoi se ve como al principio aunque esta enseñando de mas no le importa y se que no se detendrá hasta dejarla inconsiente- dijo Kyousuke apareciendo detras de todos tratando de no mirar a las que peleaban hasta parecía avergonzado de voltear a ver a las chicas que reñian

- Por como veo las cosas no creo que puedas tu solo Yagami, cuando tu peleaste con Ichigo ella los separo pero ustedes no estaban tan enojados como ellas- dijo Tatsuki viendo como Rukia pateaba a Aoi

- ¿Crees que alguien ademas de mi se atreva a interferir en una pelea como esa?- pregunto el rubio señalando a las dos pelinegras aun sin mirar

- No lo se pero en cualquier momento tiene que llegar la profesora y aquí puede haber problemas- contesto la pelinegra

- ¿Y si las separamos nosotras? Ya que nadie mas parece dispuesto a hacerlo- dijo la pelinaranja

- Creeme que si entraran unos terroristas ni siquiera ellos se atraerían a intervenir- dijo el rubio

- Por cierto Yagami-kun, lamento lo de esta mañana yo no quise...-iba a decir Orihime pero el la interrumpió

- No tienes por que disculparte yo fui el raro, es que me puse asi por que te me acercaste mucho- explico Kyousuke aun sin mirar la pelea

- Bueno entonces lamento eso, de verdad no fue mi intención- dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

- No hay problema pero me asustaste crei por un momento que ibas a besarme- dijo el igualmente sonriendo y ocasiono que Orihime se turbara un poco esto llamo la atención de Tatsuki

- ¿Entonces que hacemos Yagami?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Yo estoy dispuesto a separarlas pero.. como tu dijiste no voy a poder yo solo con ambas- dijo Kyousuke pero antes de continuar se quedo pensando "pero no quiero sufrir la ira de Aoi, me asusta cuando se pone así" pensó

- ¿Que dices Ichigo?, ¿te animas a separar a Kuchiki?- pregunto pero el ni le presto atención y no era el unico que ausente también Renji e Ishida estaban muy concentrados observando hasta Chad parecía interesado y no precisamente en la pelea mas bien en el "exhibicionismo" de las dos

- ¡LIMPIENSE LA NARIZ Y DEJEN DE VER ASÍ A KUCHIKI-SAN Y A AOI!- dijo Kyousuke dándoles un golpe en la cabeza al shinigami sustituto, al Quincy y al otro shinigami para sorpresa de Orihime y Tatsuki

- Al fin uno que si es un caballero- le susurro la pelinegra a su amiga y esta asintio

- ¡YAGAMI!, ¿que demonios te pasa?- pregunto Ichigo irritado por el golpe, Renji se sobaba la zona afectada e Ishida solamente se acomodo las gafas disimulando el dolor y que estaba mirando de mas

- Me pasa que estaban viendo de una manera rara a Kuchiki-san y mas a Aoi y con raro me refiero a pervertidamente- contesto el rubio mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y señalando a cada uno, pero ellos se hicieron los disimulados- Kurosaki se que no estamos en buenos términos y que tal vez no te agrado pero te pido por favor que me ayudes a separarlas si no quieres que alguna de las dos regrese a casa en un frasco- dijo

- Si lo pones de esa manera esta bien, además de que a la enana le están dando una golpiza- respondió el pelinaranja mirando como a Rukia le daban un puñetazo en el estomago- ¿que plan tienes?- pregunto

- ¿Plan?, no creen que exageran, deberian ir y simplemente separarlas- dijo Ishida pensando en que dramatizaban

- Claro que no Ishida, tu mas que nadie debes de saber que separar a dos mujeres furiosas es mas dificil que derrotar al Yokozuna de un encuentro de sumo- dijo Ichigo poniendo en claro que encestarían fuerza bruta

- Ambas se ven demasiado peligrosas, ¿podrán ustedes solos?- pregunto Renji algo preocupado por la ferocidad con la que la shinigami golpeaba a Aoi

- Supongo que si, pero a no ser que no podamos creo que ustedes también podrían intervenir- dijo Kyousuke y el pelirrojo e Ishida asintieron- Ahora Kurosaki ¿sabes jugar fútbol americano?- pregunto y todos se quedaron sin habla ante tal cuestión- digo por que solo las separaremos si las tacleamos- explico

Mientras tanto las dos pelinegras seguian dandose de golpes pero la mas baja de ellas se veia cansada y mas golpeada que la otra

- ¿Cansada Kuchiki?- pregunto Aoi mandándole un puñetazo a la cara pero ella lo esquivo

- Para nada, por mi podríamos seguir todo el dia- respondio Rukia lanzandole una patada

- ¡Ahora!- se escucho que gritaron y la shinigami fue derribada por Ichigo mientras que Aoi fue atrapada por Kyousuke

- Enana calmate- dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie mientras sostenia a la shinigami quien luchaba por ser liberada pero no lo conseguía- Si no te calmas puedes ser expulsada- decia

- ¡No me interesa mientras pueda terminar con esa hipocrita- respondio ella en voz muy alta sin soltarse, mientras que con el rubio era casi la misma situación

- Aoi, si sigues con esto te va a pesar después- dijo Kyousuke quien sujetaba a su amiga de las muñecas y las puso a cada costado de la cabeza de ella, estaba semi-incorporado encima de Aoi con los rostros casi juntos en una posición que parecia algo comprometedora digna de un manga shoujo pero al conocerse tan bien ya estaban acostumbrados a tanta cercanía pero aun asi muchos no dudaron en pensar mal, algunas chicas susurraban entre ellas suposiciones que armaron con lo que vieron

- Eso ya lo se pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya y que me ofenda aun cuando yo no se ni que hice- contesto ella desde el suelo- ¿Sabias que estar encima de mi es acoso?- pregunto retoricamente

- Aunque lo sea no me importa si es la unica forma en la que dejes de golpear a Kuchiki y que dejes de actuar como si estuvieras en una pela de mujeres celosas, estare encima de ti hasta que te calmes- respondio el rubio sin soltarla y sin importarle que eso se escucho mal, ya era preocupante el hecho de que su reiatsu se elevara muy levemente

- Pues entonces tendrás que esperar inconsciente en el suelo por que tu me conoces bien y sabes a lo que puedo llegar- respondio la pelinegra forcejeando, ambas se soltaron al mismo tiempo, Rukia se pudo soltar ya que le habia dado un codazo del estomago a Ichigo acompañado de una patada en la espinilla mientras que Aoi arrojo a su amigo a un lado con mucha fuerza ambos se pusieron de pie rapido y ella le dio un izquierdazo de la cara a el cosa que ocasiono que el cayera al suelo semiinconsciente, ambas volvieron a reñir pero ahora la shinigami tomo a la otra pelinegra del cabello y tiro hasta arrancar algunos

- Ahora ya no te creerás la gran cosa si te quedas calva- enseñandole la bola de cabellos recien arrancados pero la otra pelinegra la tomo de la blusa y le dio un puñetazo directo a la boca

- Y tu sin dientes vas a ser mas seca que de costumbre- respondio Aoi soltandola, ya las dos iban a reñir de nuevo cuando Ishida sujeto a la shinigami de ambos brazos y Renji sujeto a la otra pelinegra como hacia un rato lo habia hecho Kyousuke solo que el si la dejo con los brazos libres pero estaba un poco sonrojado ya que las condiciones de la blusa de Aoi hicieron que metiera las manos por donde no se debe sin querer pero ella ni en cuenta por el enojo, asi es que como pudo paso sus brazos por debajo de los de ella para asi inmovilizarla mejor, este acto ocasiono que Rukia se calmara por completo al ver la reacción del pelirrojo cuando detuvo a Aoi obviamente penso que lo rojo de la cara de Renji era por solo sostenerla y no por que agarro de mas, la pelinegra mas alta tambien se calmo al ver que la shinigami desistio de seguir con la pelea

- Haber ustedes dos, ¿que demonios les pasa?- dijo Tatsuki quien se para justo en medio de ambas para tratar de arreglar el problema a palabras aunque dudaba mucho que llegaran a algún arreglo

- Dile a esa hipócrita ella fue la que me abofeteo primero- dijo Rukia quien aun era sostenida por el peliazul

- Kuchiki, tu fuiste la que comenzaste con los insultos aun cuando solo te pregunte si estabas bien y no se por que me empezaste a agredir asi es que obviamente yo no me iba a dejar- dijo Aoi que igualmente era sujetada por Renji

- ¿Y por que le dijiste todo eso Kuchiki-san?- le pregunto Orihime quien tambien queria solucionar el problema, pero la shinigami se quedo pensando en el motivo real y ese no eran mas que celos aunque claro no lo iba a admitir

- Por que simplemente me cae mal- fue su explicación y aunque era verdad no parecia un motivo muy creible

- Aun asi no tenias por que actuar como si estuvieras en una pelea callejera enana- dijo Ichigo quien estaba revisando el moretón recien formado que tenia en la espinilla

- Ambas actuamos asi, yo me deje llevar y lo siento, siento haberte golpeado asi Kuchiki, siento haber dado este espectaculo tan deplorable, ya me puedes soltar Renji-kun- dijo la pelinegra mas alta dejando sin palabras a Rukia y a los demas, el pelirrojo la solto, ella se acomodo el uniforme de nuevo y dandose cuenta en ese momento de como traia la blusa- ¿Que no ya tendria que haber llegado la profesora?- pregunto para ver si asi los que miraban volvian a hacer lo que antes

- Es verdad ya son mas de las ocho- dijo Ishida consultando su reloj

- Despues de ayer creeme que de seguro amanecio con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte- respondio Renji, como ya no habia nada que hacer los que miraron la riña se dispersaron dejando en el asunto solo a los mas allegados a Rukia y Aoi- Rukia deberias de disculparte- le sugirio el pelirrojo pero ella se indigno un poco

- Luego me disculpare con TU AMIGA, ahora no estoy de humor- le respondio ella mientras se veia en un espejo que tan lastimada quedo y es que quedo con un ojo morado, los pomulos igualmente morados, los labios hinchados, varios arañazos y sentia que tenia un diente flojo pero le molesto un poco que a la otra agredida/agresora no se le vieran casi nada los golpes

- Yagami-kun, despierta- decia Orihime quien se encontraba arrodillada junto a Aoi, estaban tratando de despertar al rubio que aun seguia en frente del pizarrón inconsiente, pero este no daba señal alguna

- Esto si es mi culpa, no debi de golpearlo tan fuerte y ahora no despierta, ¿y si queda en coma?, ¿y si le provoque una lesión interna?, ¿y si tiene muerte cerebral?,- dijo Aoi dramaticamente aunque en el fondo no se sentia preocupada

- No te preocupes Shimura-san, seguramente en un momento despierta- le dijo la pelinaranja

- A un lado yo lo despierto- dijo Ichigo quien encontro la manera mas practica- YA-GA-MI DES-PI-ER-TA- y con cada silaba le soltaba una cachetada, su metodo funciono milagrosamente aun cuando el no tenia intenciones de que el despertara

- No abuses Kurosaki pero gracias- fue lo que dijo Kyousuke al despertar trato de levantarse pero Orihime lo detuvo

- Espera Yagami-kun, no es bueno que te levantes tan rapido despues de haber estado inconsciente, tomalo con un poco de calma- le recomendo ella

- Lo hago solo por que tu lo dices Orihime-chan- dijo el rubio poniendo una mano sobre la de ella, ante esto Ichigo se molesto levemente "_Genial, lo despertaste solo para que haga lo de siempre con ella"_penso y se alejo un poco

- Yo lo siento mucho Kyou-chan la verdad no era mi intención dejarte asi pero me deje llevar- se disculpo la pelinegra

- No te disculpes, yo te entiendo, creo que las peleas por aqui se estan volviendo diarias- dijo el con una sonrisa- ¿crees que ya me pueda levantar?- pregunto

- Siempre y cuando lo hagas lentamente- le dijo Orihime- voy a ver como esta Kuchiki-san- dijo y se alejo de ahi

- Ahora si se me paso la mano contigo lo siento- dijo Aoi aun arrodillada junto al rubio

- ¿En serio?, ni me di cuenta, pero te perdono- respondio Kyousuke sarcasticamente

- Aunque no lo creas de verdad lo lamento, me deje llevar por esa enana- dijo la pelinegra

- Bueno al menos lo reconoces, si tan solo asi me hubieras golpeado cuando te conoci no te hubiera dicho tantas cosas- dijo el poniendose de pie

- Tu tuviste toda la culpa, jamas debiste decirme que me enseñarias a pelear por que segun tu mi entrenamiento estaba mal- le recordo ella tambien levantose mientras se apoyaba de la mano que le extendio el para ayudarla

- Yo que iba a saber que apenas estabas calentando, vayamos al pasillo- respondio el saliendo

- Eso te pasa por entrometido- dijo la pelinegra siguiendolo

- Lo se, cambiando de tema me sorprende que no le dieras a Kuchiki con todo crei que necesitaria una ambulancia despues- dijo Kyousuke de pie junto a ventana

- Tenia que verse como una pelea normal ademas no me concentre bien por cuidar mi reiatsu pero aun asi ella quedo peor que yo- respondio Aoi

- Y es lo mas escalofriante de todo por cierto el morado se te ve muy bien- bromeo el rubio cubriendose ante cualquier posible reacción agresiva que desencadenara su comentario

- Según lo que alcance a ver mientras peleaba con Kuchiki tu no estabas viendo, ¿desde cuando eres tan tímido? Si estabas tan emocionado por que venian las luchas de mujeres en lodo hasta apartaste tu boleto, me sorprende que no estuvieras de miron como todos los demas si tu eres un pervertido- le dijo ella

- Supongo que debio ser exitante pero no mire por que soy un caballero, si hubiesen sido tu y Orihime yo hubiera estado en primera fila incluso me hubiera propuesto a que las separaran hasta que se arrancaran la ropa y para que sepas voy a esos eventos por que me gustan los encuentros cuerpo a cuerpo y los deportes, aunque no lo creas lo grabe todo, los celulares son una maravilla, ve el mio puede grabar aun cuando esta cerrado- dijo señalando que la camara del telefono movil sobresalia de la bolsa de su camisa y aun seguia grabando- Mira aun sigue encendida, dile hola a la camara Aoi- y vio que ella no movia ni un musculo asi es que mejor detuvo la grabación

- En serio que a veces no se ni como es que dejan que cualquier tonto compre uno de esos aparatos, si no naces te inventan- se lamento la pelinegra pasando una mano por su frente

- Eres muy cruel conmigo, sera mejor que te peines por que tu cabello es un desastre, el reiatsu de la profesora esta aun en la sala de maestros a lo mejor tienen otra junta y por eso se esta retrasando, por lo que siento tardara un poco mas- dijo Kyousuke ignorando el comentario anterior

- De verdad que creo que tu idiotez es proporcional a tu inteligencia y habilidades con el reiatsu- respondio Aoi pasandose los dedos por el cabello

- Y por eso es que antes fui considerado un genio mi querida Aoi- dijo el rubio

- Siempre tuve la duda, ¿donde aprendiste ese control tan perfecto del reiatsu y el manejo de la espada que usas?, no recuerdo que enseñaran eso en la academia- pregunto ella

- Sencillo, es por que me enseño el viejo, yo nunca fui a la academia- respondio el como si nada

- ¿Eh?... pero si casi todos los shinigamis pasan por ahi, ¿como es que tu no?- cuestiono la pelinegra de nuevo sorprendida

- Bueno es por que mis habilidades eran muy buenas desde que yo era un niño pequeño, cuando solicite mi ingreso yo ya sabia el nombre de mi zanpakuto y tenia conocimiento del Kidoh, del shunpo y demas requerimientos asi es que de inmediato me asignaron a una división, todo gracias a que mi padre me entreno desde muy temprana edad, como aprendí muy rápido y bien el se llevo la felicitación de todos los profesores y capitanes de ese tiempo, yo recibia comentarios como "no esperaba menos del hijo del comandante" o "hijo, espero que sigas los pasos de tu padre"- explico el contando detalles que jamas había revelado a Aoi

- Eso explica el por que eres tan bueno en ciertas cosas- dijo ella pensativa

- Y me recuerda a decirte que eres una mentirosa- le respondió el rubio

- ¿Por que mentirosa?- dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

- No te burles pero hasta hace poco me di cuenta de que tu eres mucho mas chica de lo que me habias dicho por algunos detalles que no concuerdan, ¿cuantos años?- pregunto el

- Ganas no me faltan de burlarme de tu lentitud, dejame hacer memoria... son exactamente cien años- dijo Aoi pensativa

- ¡¿TANTOS?- exclamo el tratando de no elevar la voz- Esperaba que fueran unos diez pero eso es mucho digo es exesivo- dijo

- A mi me sorprendió mas que no te dieras cuenta en el momento pero te dije que dos por que supuse que no te sentirías tan bien que alguien menor que tu te golpeara así, y como no todos ingresamos a la academia a la misma edad pues eso fue un punto a mi favor, ademas de que nunca preguntaste mas a mi o nadie y lo deje pasar y siempre te dije que eran solo dos años, no te mortifiques solo son cien años- explico la pelinegra

- No puedo creer que haya dejado pasar por alto algo tan grande, que tarado, ahora me explico por que a tu padre no le agradaba mucho al principio que yo fuera tu amigo, si soy mas viejo que tu- dijo Kyousuke dándose una palmada en la frente- Entremos de nuevo Aoi-chan, ya van a ser las nueve y supongo que la profesora esta a punto de venir- dijo con afán de molestar a su amiga

- ¿Como sabe eso Yamamoto-san?- pregunto ella

- Touche, es lo que puedo sentir pero ya te dije que no me digas asi, pueden escucharte- le recordó el rubio

- Como usted diga Yagami-san- dijo Aoi con mucho respeto

- Si ya entendí en mi vida te vuelvo a decir así, me bajas la moral decirme "Yagami-san" me hace sentir viejo- respondio el poniendo las manos en la espalda de la pelinegra empujándola levemente para que entrara al salón, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares entre miradas y habladas de todos por lo de la pelea de hace unos minutos

- Shimura, lo siento- dijo Rukia al ver pasar a la pelinegra junto a ella

- No hay cuidado, yo tambien lo siento- respondio Aoi "_siento haber dejado tu cara asi, no me medi en la fuerza_" penso

- Como sea, hagamos como que esto nunca paso- dijo la shinigami

- Por mi esta bien- dijo ella sentándose, saco de su bolsa un espejo y noto que no estaba tan lastimada de la cara como Rukia, tenia un morete en la barbilla y otro en la ceja, ya tenia una cicatriz recién formada por la cortada que le habia hecho Kyosuke pero no se preocupo y noto que tenia dos arañazos en la mejilla derecha que se veian como dos marcas rojas gruesas por que la otra pelinegra no llevaba las uñas largas

- Pero esto no nos convierte en amigas y nada por el estilo- respondio Rukia volteando levemente la cabeza hacia donde estaba su interlocutora

- Ni quien diga nada Kuchiki-san- dijo Aoi notando que ella si traia las uñas largas y que le habia dejado unas marcas en la cara a la otra pelinegra, estaba comenzando a peinar su larga cabellera- ¿que dirian mi padre y mis hermanos si me hubieran visto?- se pregunto a si misma en voz baja

- Tu padre simplemente habria dicho algo como "esa es mi hija, nunca se deja", tu hermano mas grande te hubiera reprendido por dejarte llevar, tus otros dos hermanos dirian que ensuciaste el apellido y tu hermana negaría mas su parentesco contigo- le dijo una voz en su oido y resulto ser el rubio quien se habia acercado al ver que ella hablaba con Rukia, ahora si intervendría desde el primer insulto pero la shinigami se fue al baño para lavarse la cara

- Me asustaste, pero tienes razón el unico interesado seria mi padre aunque que triste pero era el unico que me queria, mis hermanos me odiaban- respondio la pelinegra en voz baja y con tristeza

- No va contigo el ponerte asi, me hace pensar que muy en tu interior tienes sentimientos y me hace tener la ilusión de que tal vez algun dia dejes de tratarme como lo haces- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo y sentandose en el lugar de Rukia

- ¿Como te trato según tu?- cuestiono ella

- Vil y cruelmente, tus cometarios sarcasticos y tus constantes ofensas son muy hirientes incluso cuando me tratabas con respeto eras muy fria- le respondio el simulando que se limpiaba las lagrimas

- Te trato asi por que a veces me sacas de quicio, ¿Que acaso quieres que este siempre con una sonrisa, que hable con voz melosa y que diga "te quiero mucho" todo el tiempo?- cuestio Aoi de nuevo

- Tu sonrisa es linda pero me da miedo, tu voz no es para nada como la de una chica mas bien es como la de una mujer adulta, es un poco dura y hasta parece que hablas sin tono alguno pero una voz melosa no me lo imagino y eso de te quiero mucho ni tu te lo creerías- dijo el rubio con una mano en la barbilla imaginándose la situación

- Entonces no te quejes, te trataria normal si actuaras como el adulto que eres en vez de como el chico lindo que aparentas- dijo la pelinegra aun desenredando su cabello

- Se supone que tengo dieciséis ademas no aparento nada y para que te enteres mi madre me decia que yo era muy lindo- corrigio Kyousuke

- Eso era cuando eras niño, seguramente no queria decirte algo como "eres tonto como una piedra y feo como una blasfemia, si un extraño se ofrece a llevarte te vas con el"- respondio ella sonriendo pero en vez de que el rubio se ofendiera se rio- ¿no vas a llorar?- pregunto

- Es lo mas feo que me has dicho pero no me quejare esta vez, me recordo a cuando el viejo me llevo con el- dijo el rubio

- ¿Como que cuando te llevo?- pregunto Aoi de nuevo

- Hoy estas preguntando mucho, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para contarte ese suceso, ya viene la profesora, vine por que vi a Kuchiki hablando contigo y pense que te agrederia de nuevo- dijo y se fue a su lugar

- Buenos dias a todos lamento el retraso pero me quede en la sala de profesores calificando sus trabajos de ayer- se explico la profesora Ochi y fue entregandolos personalmente, a todos les hacia un comentario de vez en cuando- Sado, como siempre solo usas las palabras necesarias- dijo cuando estuvo enfrente del mencionado- Abarai si no fuera por las faltas de ortografía diria que lo sacaste de algún libro u otra fuente- exclamo dudando mucho que el hubiera hecho el trabajo solo- Yagami, muy impresionante, te llevaste la máxima calificación aunque solo escribiste en hiragana y katakana- dijo entregandole el trabajo al rubio, ella no habia dicho nada cuando le entrego su tarea a Ishida y el supuso que fue el mejor como siempre pero cuando escucho esas palabras le dieron ganas de actuar como lo habia hecho Rukia hace un rato, en definitiva no iba a dejarse que cualquiera lo superara, cuando acabo de entregar las tareas paso a dictar y poner algunos ejercicios en el pizarrón sobre movimiento rectilíneo uniforme hasta que toco la hora del receso- Pueden salir- dijo consultando su reloj y saliendo

- Chicos, ¿que les parece si salimos?- pregunto Keigo muy animado por que queria escuchar todo lo referente con la pelea de hace un rato- ¿Que no me escucharon?- pregunto de nuevo al ver que ninguno le respondia- ¿Mizuiro?- pregunto pero el aludido ya no estaba en el aula, la mayoria de los alumnos se habian ido- ¿Sado?- volteo a ver al mencionado

- Mph- fue lo único que dijo el moreno

- ¿Ichigo?- dijo el pelicafe

- Como sea- fue lo que respondió el pelinaranja sin interes

- ¿Abarai?- pregunto pero Renji ya estaba comiendo- ¿Yagami?- dijo

- Yo me quedo- fue lo unico que respondio el puesto que habia comenzado a leer el libro que llevaba

- ¿Ishida?- dijo aunque no le agrada estar solo con el Quincy

- Yo tambien me quedo, necesito estudiar- respondío el peliazul, saco el libro de física y se puso a repasarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello

- Parece que hoy todos estan de aburridos- dijo Keigo resignado a estar en el salón- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que paso hace un rato?- cuestiono por que no se pensaba quedar con la duda

- No lo se, en mi vida he visto a Rukia asi, me dio a impresión de que se estaba desquitando- contesto el pelirrojo pensativo

- Igual a mi pero ha de ser por que no le agrada Shimura- dijo Ichigo quien ya sabia mas o menos el motivo

- No haces eso por que no te agrada una persona- respondio Ishida aun con la vista en el libro de física- corrijo si te agarras a golpes con alguien pero no le dices cosas tan hirientes- dijo recordando el por que el pelinaranja se habia peleado con Kyousuke

- Pero primero estaba molesta conmigo, me ignoro y despues de que llego a ella la comenzo a ofender- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Que no tienes nada que decir al respecto Yagami?- pregunto para saber si el tenia idea de cual fue el motivo

- Para nada a mi tambien me sorprendio como a ustedes- respondio el rubio- Aunque ayer no tenian problema alguno hasta diria que ambas se ignoraban, ¿que fue diferente hoy?- pregunto dejando su libro de lado

- Abarai- dijo Chad diciendo el factor que ni Ichigo, Kyousuke o Ishida se atrevian a decir aunque ya sabian

- ¿Yo que?- pregunto el pelirrojo muy sorprendido

- ¿En pocas palabras se estaban peleando por el?- pregunto Keigo quien solo escuchaba- Que afortunado eres- dijo

- ¿Pelear por mi?, ni en mis mejores sueños, Rukia me ignora y Aoi apenas la conozco- respondio el pero los presentes lo veian fijamente

- Tu ayer estuviste con Aoi ella me dijo- menciono el rubio solo por meter cizaña

- Vaya mandril no perdiste el tiempo para nada- dijo Ichigo por molestar

- Entonces ese es el motivo, Kuchiki-san esta molesta por eso- dijo Ishida por no decir "celosa"

- Suponiendo que ese esa es la causa, ¿como fue que se entero?- pregunto Renji y al pelinaranja le dio un leve ataque de tos

- De seguro los vio haciendo cosas malas y al parecer tu no quieres que ella se entere- dijo Keigo como si le estuviera reprochando algo- Cuentanos ¿que hicieron?- pregunto

- Abarai si eso es verdad entonces tendre que castra...- iba a decir el rubio como si estuviera muy molesto

- No para nada y aunque asi hubiera sido y Yagami te juro que no- dijo Renji interrumpiendolo, por lo que habia visto parecia que Aoi y Kyousuke habian nacido pegados, asi es que obviamente a el no le gustaria que hablaran mal de su amiga/hermana o que le hicieran algo- Rukia no tendria por que molestarse tengo libre albedrío y yo puedo tener cuantas amigas quiera incluso si son muy lindas como Aoi, no tiene por que enojarse de que tenga una nueva- sentencio

- Lento- exclamo Chad

- Cierto- dijeron Ichigo, Ishida, Keigo y Kyousuke para despues soltar un suspiro sincronizado y el pelirrojo no sabia aun a que se referian, cambiaron de tema y siguieron conversando hasta que casi era fin del descanso

* * *

Por su parte las Orihime, Tatsuki y las otras chicas incluidas Rukia y Aoi habian salido juntas pero las ultimas dos no se hablaban mucho asi es que solo la pelinaranja y la pelinegra mantenian una platica y de vez en cuando las otras opinaban, faltando al menos diez minutos decidieron regresar al salón encontrando solo al grupo de chicos que todas conocian

- Por eso Ishida-san te digo que si haces una regla de tres puedes sacar el porcentaje mas facil que con una multiplicación decimal, ademas cuando se trata de una disolución se debe de hacer lo que te digo- al parecer el rubio discutia con el peliazul sobre un problema de quimica como ambos se sentaban uno tras de otro era mas facil hablar, los otros cuatro estaban en su propia platica

- No lo creo, sale mas directamente el porcentaje con una multiplicación- insistia el Quincy

- Pero con la regla de tres eliminas unidades, en cambio cuando multiplicas tienes que hacer varias al tanteo- respondio Kyousuke

- Preguntemosle a la profesora para salir mejor de dudas- dijo Ishida

- Esta bien pero te aseguro que yo tengo la razón- dijo el rubio

- Ishida eso sono a reto- dijo Tatsuki en voz alta ocasionando que los pocos presentes en el aula voltearan a ver a los chicos que discutian

- No lo creo Arizawa-san, Yagami-san a mi parecer yo tengo la razón- contesto el peliazul

- Es algo obvio que creas que la tengas por que es lo que sabes pero aun asi te equivocas- respondio Kyousuke

- Confio tanto en mi conocimiento que podria apostar hasta mi vida- dijo Ishida algo confundido por el razonamiento que le dijeron

- Vaya pero que digas eso es excesivo, mejor apostemos otra cosa- dijo el rubio quien dejaba ver su lado ludopata

- ¿Apostar?, no lo creo no es para tanto- dijo el peliazul

- Crei que eras el tipo de persona que defiende sus ideales- dijo Kyousuke y todos exclamaron "AUCH" en voz alta y el Quincy por su orgullo no se iba a dejar vencer

- ¿Cuanto dinero quieres perder?- dijo y esto sorprendio mucho a todos, jamas se esperaron una respuesta asi de el

- Propongo que mejor sea un reto, el dinero lo hace menos emocionante- respondió el rubio

- Por mi esta bien, ¿Que propones?- pregunto Ishida arqueando una ceja

- Besar a otro hombre- dijo Rukia en voz alta siendo apoyada por Chizuru pero los chicos pusieron cara de asco

- Este no es ese tipo de fic Kuchiki-san- dijo el peliazul, ni por su orgullo haria algo como eso

- Lo dejaremos a la imaginación del ganador- respondio Kyousuke

- Como desees solo digo que no consista en involucrar a alguien ajeno, pero aun asi no te retractes de tu palabra Yagami-san- dijo Ishida

- Ni en mil años lo haria- respondio este y en eso entro al salón la persona que decidiria el destino de ellos, bueno creo que exagere mas bien entro la profesora quien con su respuesta haria que alguno de los dos se humillara publicamente- Profesora, tengo una pregunta- dijo el rubio

- Si es el por que llegue tan feliz no esperes que responda eso es privado- dijo ella

- Nada de eso, En una disolución, ¿como se saca el porcentaje de una sustancia que lo compone?, ¿Regla de tres o con multiplicar al tanteo?- cuestiono Kyousuke

- Regla de tres, es un completo tarado el que haga la multiplicación al tanteo ya que puede que el porcentaje tenga decimales y aun asi dudo mucho que alguien sea tan tonto como por hacer una multiplicación por cada numero tendria que hacer minimo diez operaciones hasta que diera el numero correcto y aun asi no sabria si es exacto- respondio la profesora Ochi- Ahora yo te pregunto ¿Por que solo escribes con caracteres y no con kanjis? Vi en uno de tus cuadernos que escribiste con letras una que otra palabra- dijo y todos se quedaron muy confundidos con la cuestión

- Es por que la mayor parte de mi vida no la pase aqui asi es que no se los kanjis mas bien se me olvidaron y algunas veces tampoco recuerdo muy bien los caracteres- respondio el rubio sonriendo ampliamente por que habia ganado

- Eso explica tu reporte- dijo la profesora Ochi para despues centrar su atención en las hojas impresas que estaban sobre su escritorio, Ishida estaba boquiabierto no podia creer que perdio y no era el unico los demas tambien estaban que no lo creian a excepción de Aoi y por supuesto Kyousuke

- Bueno creo que tendre que pensar mucho en que reto ponerte- dijo el ganador de la pequeña apuesta

- Por favor que no sea humillante- pidio el Quincy algo decaido y un poco resignado a su derrota y es por que practicamente le dijeron tarado, los demas alumnos que faltaban entraron y reanudaron las clases, la profesora decidio parar cuando ya casi terminaban por que iba a dar un anuncio

- Como aun no he hecho los examenes de esta unidad y la verdad no pienso hacerlos, he decidido que para el jueves me entreguen una maqueta, un reporte de un libro, una exposición, algún experimento de química o física o una investigación haciendo inca pie en los sucesos mas marcados en la historia de la química o biología- dijo ella y todos empezaron a quejarse

- Pero profesora es demasiado, ¿por que no mejor se lo entregamos hasta el lunes?- pidio una chica y algunos la apoyaron

- Por que si se los dejo para el lunes estarán haciéndolo domingo en la noche, para que no se les haga pesado sera en parejas- respondió la profesora Ochi y todos empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo y a organizarse- Momento yo escojo con quien trabajaran- a muchos no les gusto esa opción pero al menos ya no seria tanto trabajo para una sola persona- Dejenme ver la lista- dijo y consulto una hoja de papel

- Por favor no con Shimura o con Renji o que a ambos les toque juntos- susurraba Rukia cruzando los dedos

- Por favor no con Yagami- decian Ishida e Ichigo haciendo lo mismo que la shinigami

- Mmm, Asano tu con Honshou, Mahana con Ogawa- dijo la profesora señalandolos y asi siguio pronunciando apellidos hasta que les llego el turno a los amigos inseparables (notese el sarcasmo)- Kuchiki- pronuncio y la shinigami se puso algo tensa- con Sado- si por Rukia fuera se pondria a saltar de alegria- Yagami con Arizawa, Abarai con Kojima, Shimura con Ishida y Kurosaki con Inoue- y ahi fue donde a Ichigo le dio el soponcio ¿Ahora quien podria ayudarlo? Era una verdadera lastima que los super heroes no existieran pero ya tendria que arreglarselas el con sus sentimientos por su parte Orihime estaba un poco feliz ya que por primera vez haria una tarea escolar con el chico que le robaba el sueño- Ya se pueden ir- dijo y salio rapido dejando a todos sus alumnos organizándose para hacer su tarea

- Sado supongo que iremos a tu casa, me parece mas fácil hacer un experimento- le dijo Rukia al moreno y este simplemente asintio

- Yagami la verdad no tengo creatividad para un experimento o una maqueta ni paciencia para un reporte de un libro- dijo Tatsuki, estaba de pie junto a Kyousuke quien estaba guardando sus cosas

- Entonces hagamos la investigación tengo muchos libros sobre biología y química, supongo que alguno de esos nos puede servir- respondio el rubio sonriendo

- Ya te dije que no tengo tanta paciencia- dijo la pelinegra

- Dijiste para un reporte mas no para una investigación mi estimada Arizawa-san pero te aseguro que es mas sencillo de lo que te imaginas y hasta me atrevo a decir que acabaremos hoy- dijo el

- Confio en tu palabra si no es asi me ganaras como enemiga- respondio Tatsuki

- Bueno entonces vayamos a mi casa para demostrarte que no me equivoco- dijo Kyousuke tomando a la pelinegra del antebrazo y saliendo junto a ella dejando sorprendidos a los que la conocían

- Ishida-san, ¿que propones que hagamos?- pregunto Aoi

- Creo que haremos la exposición Shimura-san vienen algunos temas que son cortos en el libro de física, no sera muy complicado, ¿donde hacemos el trabajo?- cuestiono el peliazul

- Supongo que Kyou-chan llevo a Arizawa-san a la casa y no creo que podamos trabajar los cuatro en el mismo lugar pero si el se va al sótano con ella podriamos estar bien- respondio ella sonriendo

- Mejor vayamos a mi casa- dijo Ishida acomodandose las gafas

- ¿No tienes problema alguno?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Por supuesto que no, asi es que vayámonos- dijo el caminando junto a ella para salir

- ¿Podriamos pasar a mi casa primero?, es que mi uniforme esta un poco sucio y no me gusta estar asi- dijo Aoi señalandose a si misma ocasionando que el se acordara de lo que habia visto de mas, Ishida paso saliva y asintio y asi ambos salieron rumbo a la casa de ella

- Este... Kurosaki-kun... ¿que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto Orihime algo nerviosa

- No lo se, lo que quieras- dijo Ichigo sin mirarla

- Estoy entre la maqueta y el experimento- dijo la pelinaranja

- El experimento, es mas sencillo y no tenemos que investigar tanto sobre el tema- respondio el tratando de contenerse

- Esta bien vamos a mi apartamento para...- propuso ella pero el la interrumpio

- ¡NO!... quiero decir que mejor a mi casa ahi tengo algunas cosas que nos pueden servir- se explico el para no hacerla sentir mal y se nego por que penso "_Yo+Inoue-+apartamento solo= nerviosismo e idiotez al maximo por parte mia, en cambio si estamos en mi casa no estaremos solos no me desagrada pero no me gustaria que ella me malentendiera_"

- Como quieras Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime sonriendo y ambos salieron del aula caminando uno junto a otro en silencio aunque no se decian nada no les resultaba incomodo, llegaron a la casa de el y toco el timbre pero no le respondieron mas que unos rasguños a la puerta asi es que saco su llavero para abrir el cual le causo gracia a la pelinaranja por que tenia una fresa de goma y una pequeña placa que decia "fueron a Osaka y solo me trajeron este llavero tan feo"

- Adelante estas en tu casa- dijo mientras sacaba la llave de la cerradura- Hola Suzu- saludo a la gata que parecia contenta de verlo- ¿A donde habran ido Yuzu y Karin?- se pregunto a si mismo en voz alta, cierto que le preocupaba que no estuvieran sus hermanas pero le daba prioridad al sentirse incomodo estando el solo con Orihime

- A lo mejor se quedaron en la escuela haciendo el aseo- dijo ella

- Tal vez, voy a mi habitación ahora bajo- dijo el pelinaranja subiendo muy rapido las escaleras, abrio la puerta de su cuarto y se encontro a Kon durmiendo muy placenteramente pero desperto el escucharlo entrar

- Ichigo recuerdame agradecerte por primera vez el dejarme encerrado, campanita no me molesto en toda la mañana- dijo el peluche estirando sus garras

- Si como sea- dijo el acostandose por un instante en su cama para tranquilizarse

- ¿Por que tan nervioso?, ¿Y Nee-san?- pregunto Kon

- No te interesa y Rukia se fue con Chad a hacer la tarea- respondio Ichigo levantandose y saliendo bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina, esperaba al menos ser capaz de ofrecerle un vaso de agua- Inoue ¿quieres un...- iba a decir pero ella pregunto

- ¿Que es ese ruido tan extraño?- dijo ella tratando de agudizar su oido

- No lo se pero cada vez se escucha mas fuerte- respondio el pelinaranja extrañado y se acerco la ventana para escuchar mejor - Hay no puede ser- dijo y se dio una palmada en la frente al ver por la calle una camioneta negra acercandose a toda velocidad y con el estéreo a todo volumen, el salio para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas

- ¿Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto ella y al no tener respuesta de el salio para saber que ocurria cuando ya estuvo fuera se encontro a Ichigo parado enfrente de la camioneta ya estacionada con cara de tragame tierra y en el vehiculo estaba Isshin Kurosaki cantando mas bien gritando muy desentonadamente la canción que a lo lejos se escuchaba como ruido

-... gimmi fiul, gimmi fair, gimmi dat güich ai disaier, yeah- cantaba el pelinegro a viva voz- torn on beyond de boun slalou fiutur, espit out houp born yur feis opon de crrom, yeahooouuhyeah teik de corner, going tu cresh jedlaighs jedlaines anoder yonki, ju livs tu feeeeeast, yeah, livs guay tuu feast, feast, feast, feast, feast, feast...Ouuuuuuuuuh güen ai born fiul is pomping enyins, borning hard luus an cliiiin and den ai born turning mai direcshon quench my thorst with gasoliiiiin so gimmi fiul, gimmi fair gimme dat güich ai desair ooouuuuh yeah- y seguia cantando según el

- Viejo esto es algo vergonzoso deberias de parar- le dijo el pelinaranja sintiendose apenado y Orihime simplemente no sabia que decir, Isshin puso una mano en alto en señal de que lo dejaran terminar y mientras agitaba la cabeza de arriba a abajo a ritmo de la canción

-Guait nucul taiiiiit- dijo y empezo a hacer el solo de guitarra con las manos, le ponia sentimiento a su ejecución, ya cuando termino el solo volvio a cantar- Gimmi fiuuuuul gimmi faiiiiir mai disaieeeeeer ouuuuuh güen ai born fiull is pomping enyins borning jard luss and cliiiiin and on and on torning mai direcshon cuench mai thorst güith gasoliiiiiin, gimmi fiul, gimmi fair gimmi dat güich ai disair- y la musica aun seguia

- Viejo- dijo Ichigo para haber si asi se callaba

- Aun no acaba- respondio el- On ai born, listo- dijo y bajo de la camioneta- Te extrañe tanto hijo mio, no solo a ti si no que tambien a tus hermanas y a Honorata digo Suzu- e intento abrazar a su primogenito pero este lo golpeo de lleno en la cara causando que cayera al suelo

- Eres un ridiculo- dijo el dispuesto a patearlo pero Isshin se puso de pie muy rapido y abrazo a la pelinaranja

- No creas que a ti no te extrañe Orihime-chan- dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente por la efusividad y es que se sintio bien con el abrazo

- Inoue por favor disculpa a este animal que dice ser mi padre- dijo el pelinaranja un poco molesto

- N-n-no hay cuidado- respondio ella sin que la soltaran

- Vamos Ichigo no te enojes mira que no todos los dias puedo abrazarla, dame chance- dijo el pelinegro- mi niño esta creciendo, Masaki tengo a nuestra quinta hija entre mis brazos- exclamo pero ninguno de los dos pelinaranjas comprendieron el significado de aquella frase, por fin la solto- ¿Y tus hermanas?- pregunto

- Aun no llegan- respondio el

- Ya veo y se te hizo facil traer a Orihime-chan estando la casa sola, me siento orgulloso pero a la vez eso te hace un patán por querer aprovecharte de su inocencia, tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre- dijo Isshin causando mas enojo por parte de Ichigo quien se dispuso a masacrarlo por tal comentario

- Eres un pervertido debiste de quedarte un mes por alla asi al menos te tendrian que soportar otras personas- dijo el pelinaranja todo sulfurado

- Si me quedaba alla no te podria entregar esto- respondio el pelinegro lanzandole a la cara una camisa negra con cuello y con una palmera pequeña bordada en el lado izquierdo

- ¿Fuiste a un congreso o de vacaciones?- fue lo ú que dijo al recibir la prenda acto que ocasiono que su progenitor estuviera al borde de las lagrimas y aun asi era la primera vez que agradecia que Isshin fuera un inoportuno

- Me haces quedar como un padre desnaturalizado en frente de los demás- dijo el muy triste- Pero vayamos adentro- y dijo esto con una sonrisa haciendo creer a Ichigo que su padre era un bipolar, llevo dentro su maleta adentro y unas bolsas que llevaba aparte

- ¿Como le fue en su viaje Kurosaki-san?- pregunto Orihime antes de entrar, el pelinaranja se metio primero

- Muy bien a mi parecer la conferencia fue todo un éxito, oye ¿Es mi imaginación o Ichigo tiene un ojo morado?- pregunto el pelinegro

- Pues no creo que sea yo la que deba de contarle como paso- respondió ella rascándose la cabeza y en verdad no podría explicarle por que tampoco sabia el motivo y no había visto la pelea completa

- Bueno, ya veré como le saco la verdad- dijo Isshin dejando pasar primero a la pelinaranja, ya dentro subió a su habitación para descansar un poco y mientras tanto Ichigo y Orihime estaban en la mesa ideando que hacer de experimento mas bien era ella la que hablaba y el solo asentía amablemente

- ¿Donde podríamos conseguir ácido clorhídrico Kurosaki-kun?- cuestiono ella pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza pero la pelinaranja estaba de tan buen humor que ni le tomo importancia- ¡Ya se!- exclamo-Podríamos hacer un volcán- dijo y esta vez si obvio respuesta

- Me parece bien- respondio el pensativo

- Podríamos hacerlo de papel mache, aunque la lava va a ser un poco dificil- dijo Orihime muy alegre

- ¿Jugo de naranja?- dijo el pelinaranja poniéndole un poco de atención

- No lo creo, tendriamos que hacer que haga erupción- dijo ella

- ¿Y si lo rellenamos de fuegos artificiales?- pregunto Ichigo

- Eso puede ser peligroso mmm... la otra vez Yagami-kun me dijo que...- iba a decir la pelinaranja pero el la interrumpió

- ¿Que te dijo? - pregunto el algo enojado sin darse cuenta que se dio a notar mucho

- Que las pastillas de menta con el refresco de cola dietético provocan que este suba como si fuera una explosión tal vez podríamos poner dentro del volcán una botella con refresco y a la hora de presentarlo le ponemos la pastilla- explico Orihime sin notar la reaccion de el

- ¿En serio eso pasa?- pregunto Ichigo un poco incredulo

- Si, podríamos comprobarlo creo que traigo de esas pastillas en mi cartera solo tendriamos que comprar el refresco- dijo la pelinaranja buscando entre sus cosas

- Creo que en el refrigerador hay una botella de esa cosa solo el viejo la toma aunque sepa horrible- dijo el levantandose para ir al lugar mencionado, abrio el refri y en efecto ahi estaba una botella de refresco de una marca muy conocida hasta en el infierno, regreso a donde estaba la chica dueña de sus suspiros- Entonces solo tenemos que ponerselas ¿correcto?- dijo y tomo una de las pastillas que ya estaban sobre la mesa y la hecho como si nada pero Orihime trato de advertirle que se apartara un poco pero ya era algo tarde y el chorro de soda lo empapo por completo

- Lo siento olvide decirte que es una reacción muy fuerte- dijo ella mientras Ichigo estaba parado con los ojos cerrados, la pelinaranja había hecho el experimento en su casa y habia quedado justo como el

- No te disculpes, ahora vengo voy a cambiarme- respondió el dirigiéndose a su habitación de nuevo pero antes de abrir la puerta se encontro con Isshin

- Ichigo, ¿Estas mojado?- pregunto

- No, es que me dieron ganas de sudar refresco- respondió el pelinaranja con sarcasmo

- No tienes por que darme ese tipo de contestaciones, sabes que soy muy sensible- dijo el pelinegro haciéndose el ofendido

- Entonces no preguntes cosas tan obvias- dijo el empapado

- Y hablando de preguntas ¿por que tienes un ojo morado?- cuestiono de nuevo

- Es por que mi ojo se niega a respirar y ya se puso así por la falta de oxigeno, ahora si me disculpas me voy a cambiar- respondió Ichigo girando la manija de la puerta

- ¿En serio?- dijo Isshin

- Claro que no imbécil, me pelee con alguien, no debería de extrañarte que lo haga- dijo el pelinaranja fastidiado

- Uy perdón, yo que me preocupo por ti al preguntar como estas y mira con que respuestas me sales- dijo el pelinegro

- Ya te dije que no preguntes cosas de las cuales ya sabes la posible respuesta- respondió el otro, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando escucho a su padre hablar

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Orihime-chan?, esa pregunta no tiene una respuesta tan obvia asi es que dime hijo mio ¿cuando te flecho cupido?- cuestiono Isshin muy sonriente y dejo helado a Ichigo, o es que se estaba volviendo muy obvio o su padre era muy perceptivo en esos asuntos.

* * *

"I will rock you", originalmente es "We will rock you" de Queen, le puse asi por lo de la pelea entre Rukia y Aoi no le deje el "We" por que solo fue Rukia asi es que lo cambie por "I", la canción que canta Isshin se llama "Fuel" y es de Metallica, se que muchos dijeron "Ah caray ¿y este que idioma es?" es ingles pero lo escribi por como se pronuncia por que... por que me dio la gana y asi la canto yo, espero que les haya gustado y se que fue una sorpresa que Isshin supiera lo que su hijo siente pero solo Orihime no se da cuenta de que trae cacheteando las banquetas a Ichigo (en mi fic y espero que muy pronto lo haga en el manga :D) ñam ñam ñam otra cosa se que me manche con Ishida pero no pude evitarlo tendra que cumplir el reto por su orgullo, tengo un dibujo de Kyou-chan ya terminado así es que esperen que me haga una cuenta en devianart hasta el otro mes, si no se aguantan preguntenle a Kuchiki Kibe como quedo

El Yokozuna es el titulo que se le da al peleador de Sumo mas fuerte

Hiragana y Katakana son las formas modernas de escribir en la tierra del sushi y el karate

Creo que esta vez no le puse tanta "cultura" XD

Y llego la hora de las preguntas

¿Habran hecho apuestas en la pelea de Rukia y Aoi?

¿Que celular tendra Kyousuke?

¿Ichigo ya tendra colección de moretones?

¿Renji en verdad sera taaaan lento?

¿Que reto tendra que superar Ishida?

¿A Orihime le gustara la geología?

¿Quien le regalo el llavero a Ichigo?

¿Isshin se sabra "Master of puppets", "Whiplash" y "One"?

¿Para qué corremos rápido bajo la lluvia, si adelante también llueve?

Si una persona con múltiples personalidades decide suicidarse, ¿puede considerarse que ha tomado rehenes?

¿Por qué en 'el día del trabajo' nadie trabaja?

Cuando inventaron el reloj, ¿como sabían que hora era, para poder calibrarlo?

Si la teoría de la evolución de las especies dice que vamos mejorando con cada nueva generación. ¿Por qué Enrique Iglesias y Emanuel Ortega cantan aún peor que sus padres?

Cuidense mucho, que en el año que viene les vaya muy bien, no se propongan nada que saben que no van a cumplir :D

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA) We walk together We're walking down the street, and I just can't get enough, and I just can't get enough, every time I think of you I know we have to meet and I just can't get enough I just can't get enough (¿No les ha pasado que todo el dia traen una canción en la cabeza?, a veces es molesto)


	21. Father

Hola a todos

Despues de casi un mes de ausencia aqui ando por estos lares de nuevo, tengo unas cuantas malas noticias pero como dijera Jack el destripador "vamos por partes" primero que nada lamento la tardanza pero tuve una crisis existencial tan grande que llegue al punto de querer dejar este proyecto abandonado U.U, pero la comadre me convencio de no hacerlo, ¡PRENDANLE UNA VELADORA A KUCHIKI KIBE!, otra Super Random Bleach pairings queda cancelado por motivos personales-NO nos peleamos-, y Clinica mayo tendra que esperar por que sinceramente me hice wey durante estos dos meses pero ese si sigue en pie y la peor y mas mala de todas MUY probablemente tenga que suspender este fic por un gran rato ya que voy a prepararme para mi examen de la uni-yaay-, si ven que no actualizo en dos meses quiere decir que regreso hasta agosto U.U...pero me dejo de malas noticias que ya paresco ave de mal agüero, confien en que mi genialidad me ayude para que no se me haga pesado el estudio-creo que me heche muchas flores-

Gracias a todos los dejan review, agregan este fic a sus favoritos y a los que se toman la molestia de picarle al titulo de esta historia fumada

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecera el dia que "2+2= Juanito" sea la formula para sacar la velocidad con la que sale volando el equipo Rocket al final de cada capitulo de Pokemon, tampoco me pertenecen los nombres de las canciones(ni sus letras) que ocupo para la realización de este fic

* * *

**Capitulo 21 "Father"**

Y mientras tanto Ishida y Aoi caminaban a la casa de ella un poco despacio y en silencio a decir verdad no se habían hablado mucho, solo simples frases de cortesía como "buenos días, hasta luego" etc pero en si ninguno de los dos sabia de que hablar y tampoco era que quisieran intercambiar palabras, por que ¿que se podían decir dos personas completamente desconocidas que al parecer no tenían nada en común?, eso era lo incomodo, ya casi llegaban cuando el peliazul noto que pasaron cerca del edificio donde vivía Orihime, después dieron la vuelta en una esquina y en seguida estaba la casa de Aoi, se acercaron a la puerta que tenia la reja del jardín, el estaba muy decidió a esperarla afuera pero ella le dijo

- Pasa por favor Ishida-san, creo que me demorare un poco y no me gustaría que me esperaras aquí afuera tanto tiempo- dijo la pelinegra y el por su caballerosidad no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la invitación- ¡Kyou-chan ya llegue!- dijo en voz muy alta- Pasa y siéntete como en tu casa- le dijo a Ishida

- Gracias- dijo el siguiéndola hasta la sala y ahí estaba Tatsuki y Kyousuke quien tenia las gafas puestas y con varios libros en la mesa de centro

- Ahora dejame traduzco lo ultimo para continuar... Ishida-san siéntate por favor- dijo el rubio a modo de saludo

- Hola Ishida- dijo Tatsuki quien tenia un bolígrafo en las manos, el mencionado solo asintió secamente y tomo asiento

- Der niedergang des römischen reiches führte zum verschwinden oder der vernichtung grobe menge an wissen- dijo Kyousuke con la vista en un libro

- ¿Ruso?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Alemán- dijo el peliazul

- Correcto, ¿sabes hablarlo?- pregunto el rubio

- Un poco- respondió Ishida con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Sabrás decirme que fue lo que leí?- cuestiono de nuevo Kyousuke

- La decadencia del imperio romano llevó a la desaparición o la destrucción de gran cantidad de conocimiento- dijo el peliazul

- Cada día me impresionas mas- dijo Tatsuki escribiendo

- Gracias, eso no es saber hablarlo un poco, con esto concluimos la parte de los griegos, ahora vamos con la etapa medieval e islámica, por desgracia no esta en este libro así es que déjame buscar- respondió el rubio buscando en otro libro

- ¿Acaso asaltaste a una biblioteca Yagami?, digo por que tienes demasiados libros- dijo la pelinegra ojeando uno que estaba cerca

- No, todos son míos y están en diferentes idiomas por que los compre en esos países- dijo Kyousuke un poco distraído por buscar lo que necesitaba, a Ishida le sorprendió esa respuesta

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tu hablas todos esos idiomas?- pregunto Tatsuki

- La mayoría si pero en algunos he necesitado de un diccionario...- respondió el rubio- aquí esta: I musulmani medici, scienziati e filosofi Escribe por favor: los médicos, científicos y filósofos musulmanes...- pidió el amablemente

- ¿Francés?- pregunto la pelinegra escribiendo

- Italiano, también se francés, me avisas cuando te canses de escribir- dijo Kyousuke leyendo la siguiente parte del texto

- Eres una enciclopedia traductora andante- le dijo Tatsuki, ante esto el sonrió, mientras tanto el peliazul se encontraba "escaneando" la vivienda con la mirada para no aburrirse pero noto algo muy extraño un detalle que todos los apartamentos/casas tenían hasta el, pero la casa de ellos no y eso era bastante raro

- Listo Ishida-san, lamento si tarde- dijo Aoi bajando las escaleras y yendo a la cocina por un vaso de bebida ante esto Kyousuke también fue para "ayudarla"

- ¿Te trajeron contra tu voluntad?- pregunto la pelinegra que se quedo en la sala

- Algo así Arizawa-san, es mas que obvio que están haciendo la investigación- respondió Ishida suspirando

- Si, Yagami tiene razón es mas sencillo de lo que parece ¿tu que vas a hacer?- pregunto Tatsuki

- La exposición- dijo el peliazul y otra vez le pasaba lo mismo no sabia de que hablar aunque se sentía mas cómodo

Y en la cocina

- Según tu muy caballero y mira que ni un vaso de agua le has ofrecido a tu invitada- decía Aoi tomando unos vasos de una repisa

- Quería acabar con esto cuanto antes, ademas a ti te sale mejor el te helado- respondió el recargado en el refrigerador, vaya ayuda que le estaba brindando a su amiga

- Solo es ponerle el polvo al agua- dijo la pelinegra y el se hizo el desentendido

- Pero tu sabes cuanto ponerle, ¿vas a salir así? Ponte un suéter por que estas enseñando demasiado- le recomendó Kyousuke al ver que ella llevaba una blusa blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera algo ajustados

- No actúes como si fueras mi madre, hace calor - respondió Aoi mezclando el agua en la jarra

- Tu padre me hizo prometerle que te cuidaría, ademas yo no tendría una hija tan amargada... otra razón es por que cada que veo esa cicatriz me hace sentir culpable por no llegar a tiempo y dejarte todo a ti- dijo el en tono melancólico, con la blusa a ella se le veía una cicatriz que atravesaba totalmente de enfrente hacia atrás la parte que une al hombro con el brazo izquierdo, en el área de la clavícula, era de al menos ocho centímetros de ancho

- ¿Mi padre te hizo prometer eso?- pregunto ella algo incrédula

- Si, tu sabes que eras su orgullo, pero le falle al dejar que te hirieran, si no fuera por mi tu no hubieras salido tan lastimada- respondio el rubio con la vista baja

- Ya te dije muchas veces que no es tu culpa, es mía por ser tan débil y por no cuidar mi espalda- le dijo la pelinegra para tranquilizarlo pero algo entristecida al saber de su padre

- Quita esa idea de tu mente por que no eres nada débil, nadie hubiera podido cargarse solo a dos divisiones completas mas los otros agregados, seis capitanes y casi todos los tenientes, yo no pude ni con una sola persona aun teniendo...- dijo el sin terminar por que no tenia ganas de acordarse- de todas maneras sigue siendo mi culpa si yo hubiera podido curarte bien y a tiempo tendrías movilidad total- respondió Kyousuke

- No te culpes así, solo no puedo levantarlo hacia arriba ademas tu estuviste muy poco tiempo en la cuarta división no te dio tiempo de aprender mucho en tan solo un año, pero me curaste de las demás heridas, debería de alegrarme que todavía tengo brazo, por cierto te ves muy raro con los lentes puestos- dijo Aoi sonriendo y sirviendo el liquido en los vasos, salio de la cocina con una bandeja dejando solo al rubio

- No es mi culpa tener una visión cercana tan pésima- le respondió el cuando ella salia- Creo que tampoco nadie hubiera tenido el valor de matar a tres de sus cuatro hermanos, aunque ellos tuvieron algo que ver en el crimen que no cometimos, aun así sigue siendo mi culpa no debí de pedirle que fuera conmigo- se dijo a si mismo Kyousuke suspirando y quedándose unos instantes en la cocina recordando aquel día, sobre todo como herían de muerte frente a sus ojos a una de las personas mas queridas para el

- Gracias Shimura-san/gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ishida y Tatsuki tomando un vaso de te helado de la bandeja

- Ishida-san ¿que crees que necesitemos alguna otra cosa ademas de el libro de texto?- pregunto Aoi quien se sentó junto a el

- Antes de ir a mi casa pasemos a la papelería para comprar algunas laminas para exponer- respondió el peliazul

- Esta bien, ahora que recuerdo Kyou-chan tiene algunos libros de física que nos pueden ayudar- dijo Aoi- ¡Kyou, ¿me prestas uno de tus libros?- pregunto gritando

- Si tómalo pero haber si encuentras el que quieres- respondió el rubio desde la cocina aun no salia por quedarse pensando

- ¿Tienes de física en japones?- pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra

- No lo se tu busca- dijo Kyousuke saliendo de la cocina, esto desconcertó a Ishida y a la otra pelinegra ¿pues cuantos libros tenia?- ¿Continuamos Arizawa-san?, me dices cuando te canses de escribir- pregunto el

- Si, a este paso si terminaremos hoy, pero si tu escribes yo no podre traducir- dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa- ademas no es mucho, solo me estas dictando por partes- dijo

- Esta bien pero no es muy justo que digamos- respondió el rubio tomando el libro de hace un rato y comenzando la lectura de nuevo

- Creo que estoy abusando mucho de tu paciencia y tu amabilidad Ishida-san, espérame por favor en lo que busco el libro- pidió la pelinegra mientras abría una puerta y bajaba las escaleras, se escucho un sonido parecido al que hace una caja pesada cuando se le deja caer al suelo instantes después ella subió sacudiéndose la ropa- Hasta luego Arizawa-san, Kyou regreso en un rato- aviso saliendo junto al peliazul, alcanzaron a escuchar que el rubio le respondía "Cuidado con los pervertidos Aoi", ella solo rodó los ojos e Ishida pensó que le echaron una indirecta muy directa, caminaron rumbo a la papelería y compraron lo necesario después se dirigieron al apartamento de el, saco sus llaves y se escucharon unos rasguños al otro lado de la puerta, abrió y un gato negro con manchas blancas que tenia un collar rojo con un cascabel recibió muy contento a Ishida

- Hola Trinkgeld- saludo el Quincy al minino- Pasa por favor Shimura-san- dijo y la pelinegra ingreso al apartamento notando que estaba muy limpio, el felino olfateo a Aoi y se le tallo en las piernas, el fue a su cuarto a cambiarse el uniforme- Siéntate por favor- dijo desde su habitación

- Gracias- respondió Aoi tomando asiento en el comedor que estaba en una habitación larga que servia también de sala de estar, el salio de su habitación y comenzaron a trabajar sobre la mesa, eligieron el tema del espectro electromagnético, buscaron en el libro de texto, hicieron un resumen llevaban al menos tres horas y comenzaron a escribir sobre las laminas

- Shimura-san ¿estudiaste Shodo?- pregunto Ishida cuando vio a la pelinegra escribir de una manera muy clara y bonita

- Si, desde pequeña me enseñaron aunque me llevo mucho tiempo tener una caligrafía así- respondió la pelinegra sin parar de escribir

"_¿Mucho tiempo? Ella tiene mas o menos mi edad y una caligrafía así no se logra en menos de diez años_" pensó el peliazul cuando sintió algo dentro de su ojo, se retiro los lentes para tallarse los parpados con el puño

- ¿Ishida-san?- pregunto Aoi al ver que el aun se tallaba

- No es nada creo que se me metió una basura en el ojo- respondió el con un ojo cerrado

- Déjame ver- dijo ella dejando de escribir

- No es necesario- se negó Ishida pero ella insistió y el se dejo "revisar" por que le estaba molestando mucho, ella puso una mano sobre la mejilla de el para jalar con el dedo pulgar el parpado inferior y acerco su rostro para observar mejor

- Supongo que esto es tan tranquilizante como encontrar una Playboy debajo de tu cama, estaba empezando a creer que tenias tendencias raras- dijo Ryuuken Ishida quien iba entrando al apartamento y desde su perspectiva parecia que estaba interrumpiendo algo- Pero Uryuu tu deberías de tomar la iniciativa- dijo con su seriedad acostumbrada dejando unas bolsas en la mesa, aunque parecía que no se llevara bien con su hijo eso no lo hacia un padre irresponsable, iba a visitarlo una vez cada dos semanas

- Callate, no es lo que piensas- respondió el Quincy menor con un tono molesto- ¿Ves algo Shimura-san?- pregunto el amablemente y ella se alejo

- Si esta justo junto al lagrimal, procura lavarte las manos antes de sacarla- dijo la pelinegra y el se puso de pie para ir al baño- Oh, disculpe, soy Aoi Shimura- se presento

- Ryuuken Ishida, un placer- respondió el peliblanco extendiéndole una mano y mirándola de arriba a abajo notando la cicatriz y que si sus sospechas eran ciertas su hijo no perdía el tiempo con cualquiera, sabia escoger muy bien, ella estrecho su mano- ¿Y estas aquí por?...- pregunto por que le desconcertaba un poco que su hijo estuviera con una chica a solas ya que el no era muy sociable que digamos ademas que los chicos en esa edad tienen las hormonas alborotadas, algún día hablaría con Uryuu, ademas de ser su padre era un medico y seria irresponsable de su parte no hablar de esos temas con el

- Estamos haciendo una tarea de la escuela- respondió Aoi un poco incomoda y en seguida prosiguió a seguir escribiendo y Ryuuken se fue a sentar en un sillón y se puso a leer un periódico que estaba sobre el mueble, Ishida salio del baño y vio que Trinkgeld se le acerco a su padre para olfatearlo y se instalo en sus piernas y para sorpresa del peliazul el empezó a acariciarlo

- ¿A que viniste?- pregunto el Quincy menor dirigiéndose al comedor y sentándose para acabar con la lamina

- Hoy es mi visita de cada dos semanas, yo pago el alquiler así es que tengo todo el derecho de permanecer aquí y aunque tengas prisa en hacer algo no me voy a ir- dijo el peliblanco sin dejar de mirar el periódico ni de acariciar al gato

- Como te dije no es lo que piensas- dijo el Ishida mirando momentáneamente a Aoi notando la cicatriz de su hombro turbándose un poco por el tamaño y por que se veía que en el momento de hacer la herida perdió mucha sangre y que fue muy doloroso"_parece que la hirieron apropósito_" pensó

- ¿Crees que con esto sea suficiente?- pregunto la pelinegra sacándolo de su ensimismamiento

- Supongo que si, tiene que ser claro y conciso, ademas no creo que la profesora nos de mucho tiempo de exponer- respondió Ishida

- Bueno entonces creo que me voy retirando- dijo Aoi levantándose de su asiento- Hasta luego Ishida-san- se despidió de Ryuuken

- Hasta luego, Uryuu deberías...- iba a decir el peliblanco

- Si ya se, no tienes por que decírmelo, Shimura-san, déjame acompañarte- dijo el peliazul abriéndole la puerta a la pelinegra

- No es necesario Ishida-san, no quisiera molestarte- respondió la pelinegra negando con las manos

- Insisto, es algo tarde y esta obscuro- dijo Ishida "ademas no quisiera estar aquí solo" pensó

- Bueno, gracias- dijo Aoi saliendo antes de el que la iba a acompañar

- Ten mucho cuidado- dijo Ryuuken antes de que su hijo saliera mirando hacia la puerta donde acababa de salir la pelinegra

- ¿Por que cuidado?- cuestiono el peliazul ya que su padre no le decía ese tipo de cosas

- Soy tu padre y se supone que debo de decirte eso cada que sales- dijo el peliblanco poniendo la vista de nuevo en las hojas impresas, esa advertencia dejo muy desconcertado a Ishida ¿desde cuando se preocupaba por el cuando solo salia a dar una vuelta?- No te quedes por ahí haciendo tonterías- le advirtió, "_alguna tontería como querer enfrentarte a esa shinigami aunque dudo que te des cuenta_" pensó

* * *

Unas horas antes en la casa de los Kurosaki:

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta Orihime-chan?, esa pregunta no tiene una respuesta tan obvia así es que dime hijo mio ¿cuando te flecho cupido?- cuestiono Isshin muy sonriente y dejo helado a Ichigo quien tuvo que fingir demencia, no por que le apenara al contrario ya le estaba empezando a gustar eso de sentir que volaba cada que ella le decía "Kurosaki-kun" si no que lo iba a negar por que Isshin no era el tipo de persona a la cual se le pueda pedir que guarde silencio sobre algo así, unas de las cualidades que NO caracterizaban a Isshin Kurosaki era la discreción y el saber guardar un secreto, si Ichigo le decía "Si, me gusta Inoue y mucho" seguramente su padre gritaría a los cuatro vientos"¡¿Que te gusta Orihime-chan? Yo lo sabia!" y como la pelinaranja se encontraba en el mismo espacio/tiempo que ellos era muy seguro que los escuchara y según Ichigo Orihime tendría tres reacciones 1.- Sabia que ella era un poco nerviosa y saldría corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas al escuchar que un delincuente, desobligado y malhumorado tenia sentimientos amorosos por ella y no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, 2.- Sabia que ella era muy amable y le diría que no puede corresponder sus sentimientos por que ella estaba interesada en otra persona llámese Renji o Yagami y saldría corriendo, aunque como ella era muy bondadosa le seguiría hablando y sonriendole solo por cortesía o la peor de las opciones y mas dolorosa de todas 3.- Sabia que ella era muy alegre así es que quedaba la posibilidad que se riera en su cara y saliera carcajeándose, aunque en la ultima quizás exagerara, tomo en cuenta todas las posibilidades menos la opción de que ella le correspondiera, lo negaba por eso ademas por ahora estaba bien que solo su mejor amigo lo supiera

- Viejo, te hizo mucho daño el asolearte, estas imaginando cosas- dijo el pelinaranja cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

- ¡A mi no me engañas!, ¡Ichigo, Yo soy tu padre y...- iba a decir Isshin cuando su hijo abrió la puerta de su habitación solo un poco

- ¿Estas citando a Dart Vader?, por que déjame decirte que me gustaría gritar "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- dijo Ichigo cerrando de nuevo

- ¡No voy a descansar hasta que lo admitas por que soy tu padre, se que esta mal en mis hijos, se cuando están tristes, felices, enojados o en tu caso ENAMORADOS! ¡ADMITELO ICHIGO, ESTAS ENAMORADO!- grito el pelinegro tumbando la puerta del cuarto

- Viejo callate los vecinos van a venir a reclamar por tus gritos- dijo Ichigo desde dentro de su habitación mientras se cambiaba la playera que era de color blanco con detalles en negro

- ¡No me voy a callar!, ¡Yo quiero que seas feliz!- grito Isshin en tono de telenovela

- Si quieres que sea feliz deja de gritar incoherencias- respondió el pelinaranja mientras se ponía unos pantalones de mezclilla azules

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir y mucho cuando te la bajen, todo por no admitirlo!- grito el pelinegro

- ¿Admitir que?- pregunto Ichigo muy despreocupado saliendo de su cuarto

- Que estas babeando por alguien- respondió Isshin mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Que estoy que?- volvió a cuestionar el pelinaranja

- Te va a doler mucho cuando te des cuenta de lo que perdiste y todo por tu orgullo, pero no te preocupes hijo mio, aquí están los fuertes brazos de tu apuesto padre para consolarte- dijo su padre llorando como si hubiera ganado un Oscar

- No se a lo que te refieres- dijo Ichigo bajando las escaleras, al menos Isshin tuvo la decencia de no gritar el nombre de la pelinaranja quien desafortunadamente escucho el griterío de padre e hijo, y alcanzo a oír que el corazón de el ya tenia dueña, deseaba que sus oídos le fallarán, aunque nunca escucho una respuesta afirmativa por parte de el pelinaranja pero no le tranquilizaba del todo, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar por lo que nunca fue, se arrepentía un poco de no haberle besado cuando pudo, así al menos habría tenido algún recuerdo pero ahora si lo que grito Isshin era cierto no le quedaría mas que sonreír por que la persona que mas quería encontró la felicidad con alguien mas y pues ella quería que Ichigo fuera feliz aunque no fuera a su lado

- Kurosaki-kun- susurro Orihime y suspiro, después cerro los ojos un instante mientras se re-acomodaba en la silla que estaba

- ¿Dime?- respondió el quien ya estaba sentado frente a ella

- Ahhh- dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida por que el la escucho- No, nada- dijo con un tono triste

- ¿Segura?- pregunto de nuevo y ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza- Sera mejor que comencemos de una vez, el viejo ya me quito algo de tiempo, lamento que hayas tenido que escuchar sus gritos- se disculpo

- No hay problema Kurosaki-kun- respondió la pelinaranja

- Esta bien ¿que necesitaremos?- pregunto Ichigo recargando su rostro en una mano

- Pues creo que periódicos, algo de engrudo, pintura y el refresco- dijo Orihime quitando los pensamientos deprimentes de su mente ademas debería de estar feliz por pasar la tarde con el

- Creo que tenemos lo que necesitan Orihime-chan, ¡yo con mucho gusto los ayudare!- dijo Isshin de repente asustando a los dos presentes

- Viejo ¿que no deberías estar haciendo otras cosas como atender tu consultorio o preocuparte por que no han llegado Yuzu y Karin?- pregunto el pelinaranja recordandole a su padre que tenia otras descendientes

- Es verdad ¡Mis niñas!, ¡¿Donde se metieron mis hijas? Masaki ¿Que hago?- dijo el pelinegro llorando como si estuviera en un velorio y abrazándose a la pared donde estaba el póster de su domadora digo del amor de su vida pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta principal y ahí estaban las gemelas

- Debí de quedarme otro rato jugando- dijo la pelinegra sacando las llaves de la cerradura e intentando salir de nuevo pero su padre ya las estaba abrazando

- ¡Que bueno que llegaste papá!- dijo Yuzu correspondiendo el abrazo ante esto el se puso a llorar con mas ganas

- Viejo, ni que te hubieras ido a la guerra- dijo Karin logrando soltarse

- Me gana el sentimiento al ver a mis hijas de nuevo- dijo Isshin secándose las lagrimas por enésima vez en ese día

- Si como sea ya suéltanos- dijo la pelinegra deshaciendo el agarre

- Masaki, nuestras hijas son muy frías- dijo el medico en tono melodramático- ¿Por que llegan a esta hora?- pregunto poniéndose serio

- Es que Karin-chan tuvo un partido y me quede para que no regresara sola- explico Yuzu mientras subía a su habitación

- ¿Es verdad eso?- pregunto el pelinegro a Karin

- ¿Que otra cosa podríamos estar haciendo?- pregunto ella siguiendo a su hermana

- Viejo eres un malpensado- le dijo Ichigo desde la mesa

- Tienes razón, del único que debería pensar mal es de ti- respondió el suspirando y el pelinaranja le aventó una naranja del frutero que estaba encima de la mesa y le callo a Isshin justo en la cabeza causando una ligera disputa en la cual volaron algunos golpes, minutos después Ichigo se calmo y comenzó a trabajar con Orihime haciendo el engrudo y comenzando a formar el volcán mientras el padre de el estaba de "mosca" haciendo preguntas muy directas

- ¿Tienes a alguien que te guste Orihime-chan?- le pregunto Isshin a ella, aunque cada que preguntaba miraba fijamente a Ichigo para haber si así el tenia una reacción que denotara molestia, celos o algo así aunque ella lo tomaba con calma

- B-b-bueno pues...- respondió ella, obviamente si le gustaba alguien y ese alguien estaba sentado frente a ella con las manos llenas de engrudo y con muchas ganas de que corriera la sangre del pelinegro pero no le iba a responder por dos razones 1.-A pesar de que ese sentimiento le invadía diario el corazón ese no era buen momento para decirlo 2.- Si lo decía muy probablemente Ichigo la rechazaría ya que por lo que escucho hace un rato el ya estaba enamorado, así es que mejor se lo guardo aunque le doliera- Si- dijo, al fin y al cabo era una cuestión que solo pedía una respuesta positiva o negativa

- Debe de ser muy afortunado aquel chico, aunque ¿que harías si OTRA persona sintiera algo por ti?- pregunto remarcando la palabra, no lo hacia por molestar si no por que le emocionaba que su hijo estuviera de esa manera ademas lo tranquilizaba ya que nunca vio una Playboy en su cuarto o debajo de su cama y algunas veces lo hacia sospechar que el tuviera tendencias raras

- Creo que yo...- iba a decir Orihime pero el pelinaranja la interrumpió

- ¿No crees que la estas incomodando?- dijo el con cara de molestia

- Es verdad, lo siento mucho Orihime-chan- se disculpo Isshin con una reverencia exagerada "_Bingo, Ichigo ya te tengo_" pensó

- No se preocupe Kurosaki-san- le dijo ella sonriendo

- ¡Valgame el cielo que tarde es, mi novela empieza en una hora!- dijo el pelinegro mirando el reloj de pared

- Creo que mejor me retiro, muchas gracias por todo Kurosaki-san- dijo la pelinaranja levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta

- Déjame acompañarte, Ichigo vamos, no es correcto que ella se valla sola y que yo regrese solo- dijo Isshin jalando al pelinaranja de la playera

- No es necesario, gracias- dijo Orihime negando con las manos

- Insisto, ademas esta obscuro y hay maleantes por donde sea- insistió el

- No quisiera ocasionar una molestia- dijo ella

- No es molestia- respondió el pelinegro quien aun jalaba a un Ichigo todo ido

- Bueno... gracias, hasta luego Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan- se despidió la pelinaranja saliendo junto con los otros dos

- Vuelve pronto/adiós- se despidieron ellas al mismo tiempo, y así los tres emprendieron camino hacia el apartamento de ella, Orihime e Isshin eran los únicos que hablaban y el pelinaranja no sabia ni como fue que se metió en eso, siguieron por un tramo mas hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo

- Olvide que tengo que comprar algunas cosas, deje mi cepillo de dientes en el hotel y ya no tengo otro, Ichigo tendrás que acompañarla tu solo, lo siento te veré algún otro día- dijo el pelinegro yéndose muy rápido y aunque de verdad no tenia otro cepillo de dientes, sabia que su hijo jamas se atrevería a decirle que el la acompañaría- Mi hijo esta creciendo- se dijo a si mismo con mucho orgullo notando que los dejo a medio camino, no seria mucho trecho pero esperaba que el pelinaranja lo aprovechara

* * *

- Ishida-san, gracias por acompañarme espero que no haya sido molestia- dijo Aoi quien iba en silencio junto al Quincy

- De nada Shimura-san, por supuesto que no es molestia- respondió el

- Lamento haber sido inoportuna y mas cuando tu padre te visitaba- dijo la pelinegra para sacar algún tema de conversación

- No te preocupes, yo no recordaba que el fuera a ir- dijo Ishida y de repente sintió que un hollow estaba cerca así es que tendría que ir a eliminarlo por que posiblemente el era el único que estaba cerca- Olvide hacer algo urgente, lo siento mucho pero ya no podre dejarte hasta tu casa- dijo

- Si es urgente por mi no te preocupes- respondió ella

- Gracias- dijo el y salio corriendo

- Obviamente no se iba a excusar con que iba a eliminar al Hollow- se dijo Aoi a si misma y siguió caminando tranquilamente mas o menos una cuadra después se encontró con alguien sentado en una banca cerca de un árbol y un poste de luz- ¿Y tu que demonios haces por aquí tan tranquilo?- pregunto

- Vengo de dejar a Arizawa, ademas estoy disfrutando la noche mientras tomo una de estas- respondió Kyousuke enseñándole una lata de cerveza que tenia en las manos- ¿Quieres una?- pregunto el dándole un sorbo a la lata

- ¿Como es que pudiste comprarla?- cuestiono ella

- Con una de mis muchas identificaciones y ayudo mucho el no parecer de 16 años aunque nadie por aquí parece tener esa edad- respondió el enseñándole una credencial

- Esta bien, hace mucho que yo tampoco tomo nada de alcohol- dijo la pelinegra sentandose junto al rubio quien le paso una lata, ella abrió

- ¿Y que tal tu trabajo?- pregunto Kyousuke

- Bien, terminamos hoy mismo, ¿el tuyo?- pregunto ella de vuelta tomando de la lata

- Igual terminamos hoy, eso deja libre la tarde de mañana para entrenar, creo que solo debemos enfocarnos al uso de la espada- respondió el

- Si.. tienes razón- dijo Aoi mirando la lata que contenía el liquido embriagante

- ¿Tengo razón?- pregunto el rubio muy sorprendido dando un sorbo de cerveza

- Aja- respondió ella distraída

- Normalmente me dirías que no abandonáramos ambos entrenamientos, me estarías regañando por irresponsable, por holgazán y por perder el tiempo, a veces creo que te entrenaste a la espartana pero me respondiste sin insultos ¿que tienes? - dijo el rubio mirándola detenidamente

- Nada solo que me quede pensando en lo que me dijiste de mi padre y quisiera preguntarte algo- respondió la pelinegra

- Adelante- dijo el desconcertado

- Quiero saber ... ¿cuando te hizo prometer que me cuidarías?- cuestiono ella

- Jamas creí que preguntarías eso... pero fue justo una semana antes de aquel incidente donde nos encerraron, lo recuerdo muy bien, me dijo "Yamamoto-kun solo a ti te puedo confiar esto, si algo le pasa a mi hija yo mismo te castrare con mi zanpakuto y si te escondes te encontrare aun si estas en el infierno, así es que tu sabes si dejas que ella corra peligro despídete de tus "amigos", pero me conoces y sabes que no soy tan benévolo y puede que acabes muerto", lo mas sorprendente de todo es que me lo dijo con su espada en mi cuello y con una sonrisa, después de que le conteste me invito a tomar el te y a jugar Shogi- respondió el rubio sonriendo melancólicamente

- Vaya...- dijo ella con la cabeza gacha

- Creo que en estos momentos yo ya no tendría... bueno el punto es que te hirieron y yo no pude evitarlo, le falle- dijo el

- Insisto, no es tu culpa- dijo Aoi con la voz quebrada y puso sus manos en la cara, ahora si Kyousuke no sabia que hacer, solo había visto llorar a su amiga en dos ocasiones la primera cuando la vio en el cementerio aunque ella fingía que no lloraba y la segunda fue cuando supo que su padre murió pero ahí ya lo trataba con respeto así es que se podría decir que era un ignorante en cuanto a consolarla se trataba ya que la Aoi de esos momentos era una desconocida por que ella siempre tenia una actitud dura, severa y seria, no perdía la compostura y rara vez se veía una sonrisa en su cara o se reía, una actitud digna de alguien de la nobleza, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla y para su sorpresa ella se abrazo a su pecho para desahogarse, el le acariciaba el cabello y no hablaba, pasaron unos instantes hasta que ella se calmo y se separo limpiándose las lagrimas que le quedaron en el rostro- Lo siento, te moje la camisa- se disculpo

- Me agrado ser tu pañuelo, ademas te hubiera matado si no llorabas por tu padre- le respondió el sonriendo

- Sabes... no había llorado desde hace mucho- dijo la pelinegra entristecida

- Ya te dije que si te pones así me hace pensar que algún día dejaras de tratarme mal- dijo el rubio- Es la primera vez que tienes contacto físico conmigo, yo te dije que vendrías tu sola a mis brazos- dijo para cambiar el tema

- Ironías de la vida, ademas no fue a tus brazos si no a tu pecho- respondió Aoi levantándose mientas se terminaba su cerveza- Vamonos, ya es algo tarde y quiero ver mi serie- dijo caminando

- ¿Que tiene de interesante ver a un policía que se acomoda los lentes obscuros después de descubrir a un muerto?- le respondió el también levantándose y caminando rápido para alcanzarla- Nota a mi, si quieres que ella no te trate agresivamente por cinco minutos dale una cerveza aunque ello conlleve a que se ponga sensible- se dijo a si mismo mientras sonreía

- ¿Que le pediste a cambio?- pregunto la pelinegra quien iba unos pasos adelante

- ¿A quien?- pregunto Kyousuke quien aun no se terminaba el liquido de la lata pero le dio un sorbo

- A mi padre, tu nunca haces un favor sea lo que sea y sea a quien sea sin nada a cambio así es que dime ¿que le pediste?- insistió ella

- Esa es una ofensa muy grande hacia mi persona- dijo el con un tono de molestia exagerado pero Aoi lo miro unos instantes despectivamente ocasionando que el dijera la verdad- Algo que siempre quise y que ya no tiene nada de importancia ahora- contesto resignado a decir la verdad a medias

- Dime que le pediste- dijo Aoi deteniéndose

- Ya te dije que no importa- dijo el rubio ahora tomando la delantera

- Esta bien si no quieres no te voy a obligar...- ella sin caminar

- Bueno vamonos- dijo el sorprendido por que ella no insistiera, acerco la lata a su boca y tomo el resto de un solo trago

- Gracias Kyou me agrada saber que me cuidas- dijo ella sonriendole, Kyousuke escupió el liquido amarillo de la impresión y hasta casi se ahogaba, le sorprendió mucho que ella le agradeciera- aunque creo que eres un inútil, un idiota y dudo mucho que puedas defenderme como se debe pero me alegra mucho- le dijo sin que se le borrara la sonrisa

- Que raro creí que ibas por otro camino- dijo el rubio limpiándose unas gotas que le quedaron en la boca, en verdad ella no se media cuando se trataba de insultarlo sutilmente

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la pelinegra sorprendida

- Nada, solo que por enésima vez pisoteaste mi autoestima- respondió el y la jalo de una mano para irse lo mas rápido posible

* * *

- Gracias por acompañarme Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime para romper el silencio en el que iban, después de que Isshin los "abandonara", caminaban algo despacio

- No es nada, ademas ya esta obscuro- respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa- Espero que ya se haya secado para mañana- dijo para sacar algún tema

- Yo creo que si, por que si lo pintábamos hoy la pintura hubiera quedado mal- dijo la pelinaranja

- Cierto... yo lamento que el viejo te haya hecho ese tipo de preguntas se que debieron incomodarte mucho- dijo el "_y no solo a ti, se que cada pregunta fue una indirecta_" pensó

- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella para tranquilizarlo

- Es que ahora si se paso de indiscreto, como quisiera gol...- respondió el pelinaranja pero sintió una mano en su hombro y escucho que susurraron su nombre de una manera muy tétrica- ¡Ahhhhhh!- grito al voltear y ver a una pequeña figura con el cabello en la cara y con los brazos extendidos, pero no solo el si no que también Orihime grito pero no por que se asustara si no que Ichigo la abrazo por el miedo, sintió sus musculosos brazos rodearla y su aliento entrecortado chocar con el suyo, estaba tan cerca de el y se sintió tan bien entre sus brazos pero lastima que el ni en cuenta

- Vaya Ichigo no creí que te asustaras con tan poca cosa- dijo Rukia riéndose y acomodo su cabello pero noto enseguida que el estaba abrazando a la pelinaranja fuertemente y no a la inversa como ella lo planeo pero algo es algo

- Enana, me asustaste encima de que me tocas el hombro de repente te pones todo el cabello en la cara y con esos golpes pareces zombie, pensé que eras Sadako Yamamura- dijo Ichigo exaltado y soltando muy despacio a Orihime

- Has visto demasiadas películas, ¿a donde van?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Voy a dejar a Inoue a su casa, ¿y tu...?- pregunto el dejando la cuestión inconclusa

- Sado me acompañaba pero de que te vi decidí que seria mejor asustarte- dijo Rukia riendo sádicamente- Hola Inoue- saludo

- Hola Kuchiki-san, también me asustaste- dijo Orihime disimulando la pena

- Lo siento, pero no pude evitarlo entonces voy con ustedes, ¿Ichigo ya llego tu padre?- pregunto

- Si pero no me lo recuerdes, entonces vamos el viejo venia con nosotros pero se fue a una tienda por que olvido no se que- respondió el pelinaranja, los tres caminaron pero solo la shinigami y la pelinaranja hablaban, pronto llegaron a donde Orihime viva

- Gracias Kurosaki-kun entonces... ¿crees que pueda ir mañana para acabar con el trabajo?- pregunto la pelinaranja

- Seee, estaría bien después de la escuela, te veo mañana que descanses- dijo Ichigo caminando de vuelta

- Inoue, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Rukia también yéndose

- Hasta mañana- les dijo Orihime entrando en su apartamento y sintiéndose feliz de que la pelinegra los asustara

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban de regreso cuando vieron a Isshin acercándose mientras chupaba una paleta y cargaba una bolsa

- Rukia-chan, que bueno verte- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la shinigami

- Igualmente- dijo ella mientras la soltaban

- ¿Por que tienes la cara morada?- pregunto Isshin extrañado

- Tuve una pelea con una chica presumida, criticona y sobre todo exhibicionista- contesto Rukia como si escupiera veneno con cada palabra

- ¿Tuviste una pelea o solo te golpearon?- pregunto el pelinegro de nuevo examinando los golpes de cerca

- Yo diría que la segunda- dijo Ichigo pero Rukia lo miro con enojo

- ¿Y que paso con Orihime-chan?- pregunto el progenitor del pelinaranja

- ¿Que tenia que pasar?- pregunto Ichigo

- Hijo mio, seras muy apuesto como tu padre pero eres un lento- respondió Isshin dándole un golpe a su hijo

- Y que lo diga- dijo Rukia rodando los ojos

- Tu callate enana- le dijo el pelinaranja

- Ya sin nada que hacer a media calle y a obscuras sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo el pelinegro tomando la delantera y abrazando a Ichigo y a la shinigami por los hombros con sus brazos, eventualmente se soltaron ya que Isshin se detuvo a saludar a uno de sus pacientes, caminaron unos cuantos metros y vieron a dos personas acercándose despacio

- Hay no- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y la shinigami cuando vieron a los que venian

- Kyou-chan por favor ya comportate, ¿que tienes?- le pregunto Aoi al rubio quien aun seguía depresivo por lo que ella le dijo

- Nada, este idiota al que le dices Kyou-chan no tiene nada - dijo Kyousuke con la cabeza gacha y con un semblante triste

- ¿Seguro?, mira nada mas como te deja una sola lata de cerv...- iba a decir la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida

- Hola Kuchiki-san (:D) Kurosaki (¬¬)- dijo el rubio al ver a los mencionados

- Yagami- dijo Ichigo a modo de saludo

- Shimura-san- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa forzada

- Kuchiki-san- respondió la pelinegra sin expresión alguna en la cara

- ¿Que haces por aquí?- pregunto el pelinaranja

- Esa es mi linea, yo vivo en esa dirección- respondio Kyousuke señalando el camino- y tu...- dijo sin concluir

- Vengo de acompañar a Inoue- respondió Ichigo para molestar a su interlocutor quien frunció el ceño un poco e iba responderle cuando fueron interrumpidos

- Chicos por que no me espe...- dijo Isshin alcanzando a "sus hijos" pero no termino por que vio a los otros dos presentes y se sorprendió mucho- Capitana- susurro apenas moviendo los labios sin que lo escucharan

- Nunca dijiste que te esperáramos- respondió el pelinaranja, Kyousuke y Aoi se miraron fugazmente en cuanto vieron al pelinegro de cerca

- ¡Hola!, ustedes deben de ser amigos de Ichigo, me da gusto saber que MI HIJO no es un antisocial, me llamo ISSHIN KUROSAKI, un placer- dijo el remarcando algunas palabras y extendiendo una mano para estrecharla

- Mucho gusto señor, soy KYOUSUKE YAgami- dijo el rubio sonriendo y tambien haciendo algo de enfasis

- Aoi Shimura- dijo ella estrechando la mano del pelinegro y mirándolo directo a los ojos

- Ustedes no son de por aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Isshin dejando extrañados a Rukia y a Ichigo por la pregunta

- No, de hecho no tenemos ni dos meses de que nos mudamos- respondió Kyousuke

- Lo sospechaba pero me parece haberlos visto antes- dijo el pelinegro para ver si ellos hacían algún gesto que los delatara

- A lo mejor nos vio en algún lado pero nos reconoció hasta hoy- dijo Aoi sonriendo, esa conversación estaba tornándose extraña

- Es lo mas seguro- dijo Isshin no muy conforme con la respuesta

- Bueno, tenemos algo de prisa un gusto saludarlo Señor Kurosaki, nos vemos mañana- dijo el rubio empezando a caminar

- Hasta luego- se despidió la pelinegra siguiendo a su amigo

- ¡Sip, adiosin!- dijo el pelinegro agitando su mano fuertemente a modo de despedida- Ichigo, ¿El fue el que te dejo así?- pregunto

- No es algo que se pregunta de repente- contesto el pelinaranja

- ¿Le pasa algo?- le pregunto Rukia al padre de Ichigo

- Es que me acorde de alguien- dijo Isshin- Ahora si vamonos, mi taranovela empieza en cinco minutos- dijo consultando su reloj y se fue corriendo

- Enana, eso fue raro- dijo Ichigo refiriéndose a la corta conversación que tuvo Isshin con Aoi y Kyousuke

- Muy extraño- respondió la shinigami

- Pero no debería de sorprendernos del viejo, seguramente los asusto con esas insinuaciones tan raras- dijo el pelinaranja restandole importancia al asunto

* * *

- Aoi esto esta mal, ¿que no también lo habías matado?- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba

- No recuerdo- respondio ella pensativa

- ¿Como que no te acuerdas?- pregunto Kyousuke deteniéndose

- Oye no tengo una lista que diga "A Yoko Shimura la mate con el Hado 90, a Michio Shihoin lo atravesé con mi zanpakuto", tu sabes que no los mate por que me gusta ver correr la sangre, a Kurosaki creo que solo lo deje herido por que el no tuvo que ver ademas solo era un oficial no era de gran importancia- dijo la pelinegra haciendo memoria

- Ya veo, ahora la tenemos mas difícil se suponía que si a acaso nos reconocerían cuatro personas- dijo el

- Ni lo menciones, ¿que hacemos?- pregunto ella un poco preocupada el suspiro- ¿Kyou?- pregunto al ver la cara que ponía el

- Un mes, tenemos que hacer todo en un mes y aumentaremos las medidas que habíamos tomado, ahora no solo Urahara y Shihoin son riesgo si no que también se sumo Kurosaki quien obviamente debe de ser mucho mas fuerte si esta aquí- respondió el rubio pasando una mano por su cabello

- Esta bien, yo te apoyare... después de hacer ese espectáculo ¿que haremos?- pregunto ella

- No lo he pensado pero podríamos retomar las vidas que teníamos antes de reunirnos de nuevo... ¿tu que hiciste durante tooooodo este tiempo?- pregunto Kyousuke

- Recorrí el país quedándome diez años en cada estado aunque cuando tuve dinero viaje a Tailandia, China etc, cualquier país que tuviera un arte marcial que aprender ¿tu que hiciste?- pregunto la pelinegra de vuelta

- Mas o menos lo mismo, solo que recorrí varios países quedándome en ellos varios años, aprendí sus idiomas, hice una fortuna, aprendí varias formas de usar la espada etc- respondió el restandole importancia

- Debió de ser una... digo varias vidas muy buenas- dijo Aoi

- Y lo fueron, ¿Nunca te enamoraste o algo parecido?- pregunto el sorprendiéndola

- Mmmm... pues sinceramente si, unas cuantas veces a lo largo de todos estos años pero obviamente no me podía quedar al lado de uno de ellos por que el gigai no envejece y sabia que tu me buscarías- respondió ella suspirando

- Debió ser triste- dijo Kyousuke

- Un poco, ¿y tu?- pregunto la pelinegra

- No- dijo el

- ¿No?, pero si tu eres un mujeriego por naturaleza me sorprende que digas que no- dijo ella

- Así como lo oyes, no pude por la misma razón que tu y por...- dijo el sin terminar por que le causaba "penita" decirlo

- ¿Por?- pregunto ella

- Nunca me pude sacar a la mujer que amaba del corazón, trate muchas veces pero siempre decía su nombre en lugar de la mujer en turno, no podía por mas que quería- dijo el tristemente

- Yo siempre creía que tenias corazón de condominio pero creo que me equivoque- respondió Aoi

- Vamonos, tu tienes conceptos muy herrados sobre mi- dijo el un poco serio y comenzando a caminar

- Lo se... ¿que no estabas triste?- pregunto la pelinegra cambiando el tema pero el enseguida paso de pensativo a depresivo

- Si, este inútil e idiota esta triste por que cierta amargada lo trata con desprecio- dijo Kyousuke

- ¿Solo por lo que te dije?- dijo ella pensando que el exageraba y el asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza- Kyou-chan yo no te desprecio... hasta me estas empezando a caer bien- dijo para tranquilizarlo pero solo causo que el se pusiera peor

- Mejor ni me consueles- dijo el rubio

- Bueno no te emociones y no uses para chantajearme lo que te voy a decir... la verdad si te tengo mucho aprecio y te estimo demasiado hasta el punto de soportar tu forma de ser- dijo ella esperando que el no tuviera una reacción rara

- Eso me pone de mejor humor- dijo el caminando hacia la casa de ambos poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cuando empezamos?- pregunto Aoi

- Hoy mismo- respondió Kyousuke

- Maldición, no veré a Horacio- dijo la pelinegra

* * *

- ¡ICHIGOOOOOOO, GOOD MORNING!- dijo Isshin entrando en la habitación de Ichigo mientras aun estaba en la cuarta fase del sueño (entiéndase que aun roncaba)

- Viejo, ¿Tan temprano y ya molestas?- respondió el pelinaranja aventándole una almohada

- "Buenos días padre, espero que hayas amanecido de maravilla"- Se contesto el pelinegro a si mismo

- Si como sea, ¿Que demonios quieres a las...- dijo Ichigo consultando el reloj que tenia en su cuarto- Seis y media de la mañana, viejo son horas no cristianas- dijo y se volvió a enredar en sus cobijas

- Esta bien, yo solo quería darte los buenos días- dijo Isshin en tono dramático

- Ya me los diste, ya te insulte ahora ¡LARGO!- dijo el pelinaranja quien se había levantado para hechar a su padre a patadas, ya que lo hecho se volvió a acostar- Media hora es media hora- se dijo a si mismo y durmió otro poco...

- Onii-chan son las siete treinta, tu desayuno se esta enfriando- dijo Yuzu en voz muy alta para haber si asi despertaba a su hermano

- ¡Siete treinta!- exclamo el y se levanto muy rápido, se puso su uniforme y bajo corriendo las escaleras no sin antes quitarse a Kon quien rogaba por que lo dejara encerrado en su cuarto

- Buenos días Ichigo- saludo Rukia quien ya se estaba terminando su desayuno

- Buenos días, Yuzu. Karin, Rukia, Suzu- respondió el pelinaranja y dio los buenos dias a las chicas y a la gata- ¡TU! Me despertaste antes para que me quedara dormido- dijo señalando a su padre

- ¿Yo?, me insultas, yo solo quería que te levantaras temprano para que no te agarraron las prisas, es el karma hijo mio, por tratarme con la punta del pie se te hace tarde "todo lo que haces se te regresara"- dijo el en como si dijera una verdad universal pero Ichigo no le hizo caso por que estaba empezando a comer en tiempo récord su desayuno, la shinigami termino y se fue a lavar los dientes

- Ichigo, nos vamos en cinco minutos, mastica con cuidado- dijo la pelinegra antes de subir las escaleras, el pelinaranja termino sus alimentos y procedió a hacer lo mismo que Rukia, ambos terminaron de arreglarse, también las hermanas de el iban a salir hacia la primaria así es que los cuatro ya estaban en la puerta e Isshin los despedía

- Hijas mías, no olviden mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle- les recomendaba el pelinegro

- No papá, nos vemos al rato- dijo Yuzu saliendo junto con su gemela

- Adiós viejo- dijo Karin con desinterés

- Rukia-chan, por favor no dejes que este infrahumano eche a perder las cosas- le dijo Isshin a Rukia guiñándole un ojo

- Yo me asegurare que no- le dijo ella y salio

- Hijo mio, ten mucho cuidado, no te dejes llevar y sobre todo cuida a tus amigos- dijo el pelinegro dejando perplejo a Ichigo

- Normalmente me despides con una patada en la cara- respondió el pelinaranja- ¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a la cosa esa que dice ser mi padre?- pregunto señalándolo

- Idiota soy yo... soy tu padre y se supone que debo darte ese tipo de consejos cada que sales, nunca esta de mas dártelos- respondió Isshin dándole un golpe en la cabeza

- Esta bien, te veo en un rato- dijo Ichigo antes de salir, ya afuera comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela y vio a la shinigami caminando rápido a lo lejos hasta que se perdió en una esquina, decidió alcanzarla pero se llevo una sorpresa al verla parada frente a un callejón con cara de susto- Enana que demo... ¡AFRO-SAN!- dijo al ver al shinigami de "élite" muy mal herido y apenas consciente

- Que me llamo Kurumadami Zennosuke- respondió este y después tosió sangre, los otros dos presentes notaron que tenia varias heridas que pudieron ser hechas por un arma de filo

- ¿Quien te hizo esto?- pregunto Rukia ayudando a levantarlo junto con el pelinaranja

- Alguien que sabe usar muy bien su zanpakuto sellada- respondió una voz desde el techo

* * *

"Father" de Manowar, titulado asi por que aparecieron Isshin y Ryuuken quienes pensaron y previnieron casi igual a sus hijitos, tambien por la mención del padre de Aoi, ñam ñam ñam AHORA SI EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN (Genial Grecia, despues de veinte capitulos ya tienes algo bueno que mostrar y lo peor de todo es que no sabes hasta cuando seguiras -.-) ojala que les haya gustado... se me ocurrio una amenaza!,"Si no dejan review me hago pato y no sigo hasta que se me pegue mi regalada gana"... bromeo, espero que ahora si ya se entiendan algunas dudas sobre la trama del fic, para aminorar el dolor de mi partida-drama queen- en mi profile esta el link para que se den una vuelta y vean el dibujillo que tengo de Kyousuke, despues de meses de "mañana lo termino" conclui ese pequeño proyecto VIVA YOOOOOO~

El Shodo es digamos el arte de la caligrafia japonesa

Si no se acuerdan Ishida tiene un gato que es hermano(XD) del gato de Ichigo (Suzu pá los desubicados)

Evitenme la pena de insultarlos al preguntar "¿Quien es Dart Vader? :B" ¬¬#

Sadako Yamamura es la versión nipona de Samara Morgan (mas bien al reves) de la pelicula " EL ARO"

Con "¿Que tiene de interesante ver a un policía que se acomoda los lentes obscuros después de descubrir a un muerto?" y "Maldición, hoy no vere a Horacio" me refiero a CSI: Miami

Si me falto algo me dicen

Ahora no hay ganas de dudas existenciales pero ahi dejo un chiste malo

Una señora esta en el hospital angustiada por que su marido tuvo un accidente, cuando ve a un doctor saliendo de la sala de emergencias corre enseguida a preguntarle

- Doctor, doctor ¿Como esta mi marido?

- De la cintura para abajo esta en perfectas condiciones

- ¿Y de la cintura para arriba?

- Eso no lo se señora, aun no hemos encontrado esa parte

Se me cuidan mucho

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE (METAL LALALALA) Tengo una crisis existencial, ya no soy geminis T.T Ofiucio ¿Tenias que aparecer ?... METALLICA ES LA LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZ-saca su encendedor y pone la mano cornuta \m/-


	22. Thunderstruck

Había una vez un tipo tan negativo, pero tan negativo que un día se desmayó y en lugar de volver en si volvió en NO.

Había una vez un hombre tan, pero tan optimista, que cuando le dio un infarto dijo que era una corazonada.

¿Por que lo escribi?, por que no supe que poner al principio e_e

¿Que dijeron?, "esta loca ya nos abandono", pues no, me dieron ganas y sobre todo tiempo de escribir, es corto pero no me exijan que escriba mucho como varios (cofcofcofcofjefazocofcofcof) me lo han pedido, pero para que no digan ya tengo un poco escrito de "Clínica Mayo" así es que esperenlo ;D

Acabo de ver el adelanto de Bleach 311 y me quede wtf! al ver que sale un tipo rubio...

Como siempre quiero agradecer a mi amá y a Elvis... digo a la comadre KUCHIKI KIBE por la ayuda incondicional que me ha brindado a la hora de escribir, a My sister HINAGIKU por su apoyo, a nii-san Master of warriors por subirme los ánimos, y a Gerardo-dondequiera que estés espero que no te hayas muerto animal T.T-

Igual gracias a los que dejan review, a los que agregan esta historia a sus favos y a los que leen

Bleach no me pertenece, ¿Por que? No lo se pero algún dia se me hará justicia... tampoco los nombres ni las letras de las canciones que ocupo pero algún día comprare los derechos de "Satellite 15... the final frontier" y de "When the wild wind blows",,, damn! *.*

Ahi les va!

* * *

**Capitulo 22 "Thunderstruck"**

- ¡Yoruichi-san!- dijo Ichigo al ver a la pelimorada en un techo en forma humana

- ¡Kisuke, aqui hay otro!- dijo Yoruichi bajando de un salto y examinando a Zennosuke

- ¿Otro?- pregunto Rukia algo exaltada

- Si, con el ya son cinco los shinigamis que resultaron atacados anoche- dijo el del sombrero apareciendo detras de Ichigo y Rukia

- Pero no sentimos nada- dijo el pelinaranja preocupado por el estado de "Afro-san"

- Por eso dije que fue alguien que no tuvo necesidad de utilizar su reiatsu- dijo la pelimorada- Pero... lo hirieron sin intenciones de matarlo- dijo ya viendo mas de cerca las heridas

- Entonces creo que solo es un aviso... en fin Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san esten alerta quien sea que hirio a los shinigamis solo esta diciendo que esto es el principio, creo que se les hace tarde para la escuela, Abarai-san ya esta informado sobre esto, por favor guarden discreción- recomendo Urahara llevandose al herido junto con Yoruichi

- Ichigo, vamos- dijo la pelinegra jalándolo levemente de su brazo

- Esto no me esta gustando- dijo el pelinaranja siguiendo a la shinigami- Vayamos a ver si Inoue esta bien- propuso

- ¿Por que?- cuestiono Rukia sorprendiéndose

- No quiero que le pase nada- dijo Ichigo poniéndose serio y caminando hacia donde vivía la pelinaranja

- ¡SIII!- dijo la pelinegra a modo de celebración sin que el se diera cuenta

* * *

- Te vez muy desvelada- dijo Kyousuke atando su cabello mientras caminaba junto a Aoi rumbo a la escuela

-¿Tu crees?, ¿Sera por que estuvimos encima de un edificio hasta las tres de la mañana solo por que tu decías "hay que darle dramatismo a esto"?- pregunto ella bostezando

- Tu sabes que hay que hacer las cosas con estilo- respondió el guiñando un ojo

- Dame paciencia- dijo la pelinegra masajeandose el tabique nasal

- ¿Acaso me equivoque?, ¿que no fue mas facil atacarlos a esa hora?- pregunto el rubio cruzando los brazos

- Un poco- dijo Aoi restandole importancia y atando su cabello en una cola alta pero dejo unos mechones sobre su rostro y los adorno después con un pasador que tenia un girasol- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto

- Solo nos queda esperar unos cuantos días para saber que reacción tendrá la sociedad de almas- respondió Kyousuke bostezando y notando el cambio de peinado en su amiga

- No creo que el que solo cinco shinigamis heridos les cause conmoción alguna- dijo la pelinegra

- Sin comandante, sin los trece escuadrones completos y mas que nada sin seguridad alguna de saber quien es el responsable te aseguro que con solo un shinigami herido bastaría- dijo el

- ¿Y no crees que ya sospechen que se trata de nosotros?- pregunto ella

- A los dos nos dieron por muertos, así es que no creo- respondió el rubio- Pero con Kurosaki a lo mejor puede decirles que somos nosotros- dijo pensativo dándose cuenta de ese detalle

- Pero ayer ya le dimos bastantes pistas de que si somos los mismos que el conoció- dijo Aoi

- Si lo que dices es verdad entonces veamos a cuantos shinigamis mas mandan aquí a vigilarnos, por que no nos tomara muy a la ligera- respondió el rubio- preparate, hoy en la tarde pondré a prueba tu resistencia, entrenaremos en el parque- dijo

- Veamos quien se cansa primero- dijo ella y ambos caminaron un poco mas rápido

- Apostemos, el que se canse primero carga al otro de regreso- dijo Kyousuke

- No es de caballeros dejar que una dama cargue con semejante idiota todo el camino- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo con malicia

- Me dijiste idiota e insinuaste que no resisto nada- dijo el muy molesto por aquellas palabras

- ¿Acaso me equivoco?- pregunto Aoi

- SI, por mucho reiatsu que tengas, por mucho que hayas entrenado y por muy capitana que hayas sido, te aseguro que en un frente a frente te ganaría sin problemas- aseguro el rubio

- Cuando nos conocimos te gane sin que metieras las manos- le recordó ella

- Me deje ganar, no se hubiera visto muy adecuado que "Yamamoto-sempai" le ganara a una niña- dijo el

- Con que asi te diste cuenta de que yo no tengo la edad que te dije- dijo ella

- Si, me acorde de ese momento y analice los detalles...- respondió el- Pero deja de lado mi lentitud, hoy en la tarde vas a morder el polvo, no me cargaras de regreso(tienes razón no es adecuado) pero TU... ya se me ocurrirá algo para ti Shimura- dijo Kyousuke pensativo

- Ni te molestes en gastar tus neuronas, yo te voy a ganar Yama... digo Yagami- dijo la pelinegra muy segura- Oye ¿de donde sacaste el apellido?- pregunto, desde hace mucho que tenia la duda pero hasta ese momento se acordó

- Era el apellido de mi madre- respondió el

- Ya veo, creía que lo habías sacado de un manga policíaco- dijo Aoi

* * *

- ¡Buenos días Ishida-kun y Tatsuki-chan!- saludo Orihime al ingresar al salón y al ver a sus compañeros

- Hola/Buenos días Inoue-san- respondieron ambos, el estaba en su asiento y ella junto a la ventana con un libro en las manos, le ayudaba al peliazul a estudiar preguntándole sobre los temas que venían en el libro

- Arizawa-san, por favor el tema que sigue creo que ya memorice este- dijo el Quincy quitándose los lentes para tallarse los ojos

- Ishida te estas volviendo un obsesivo con esto de estudiar- dijo la pelinegra cambiando de pagina- Se suponía que tu me ibas a ayudar a mi- dijo en tono de reproche

- Lo siento pero si no quiero que me vuelvan a restregar en mi cara que mis conocimientos son tan reducidos tengo que esforzarme mas te prometo que te ayudo después- dijo el sonriendo aunque en el fondo solo pensaba: Estudiar, humillar, Yagami

- Ishida-kun, deberías de tomarlo con calma, no es bueno que solo te enfoques en estudiar relajate un poco- recomendó Orihime acercándose a Tatsuki después de dejar sus cosas en su asiento

- ¡HIME-SAMA!- dijo una voz estruendosa detrás de la pelinaranja

- ¡TU ANORMAL ALEJATE DE ELLA!- dijo Tatsuki alejando a Chizuru sin nada de tacto (entiéndase que a golpes)

- ¡JAMAS, TU NO ME ALEJARAS DE MI AMOR!- dijo la pelirrosa aun queriéndose acercar a Orihime pero fallo en su intento ya que fue detenida por un puño

- ¡CONSIGUE A ALGUIEN QUE SI TE CORRESPONDA!- dijo la pelinegra autora del golpe

- Es verdad...- dijo Chizuru pensando la situación un momento y conteniendo la sangre que manaba de su nariz- No me rendiré con Hime-sama pero tal vez debería de cambiar de objetivo por un tiempo-dijo ensimismada

- Buenos días Ishida-san, Inoue-san, Arizawa-san- saludo Aoi al ingresar al salón

- ¡ALELUYA!- dijo la chica de lentes sonriendo con malicia y frotándose las palmas

- Buenos días Shimura-san, Yagami-kun- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa al ver entrar al rubio

- Bonjour Orihime-chan, Arizawa-san, Ishida-san- dijo Kyousuke igualmente sonriendo y yendo a su asiento

- Nota a mi, estudiar francés- se dijo a si mismo el peliazul con molestia

- Shimura-san ¿te han dicho que te ves muy linda con el cabello recogido?- pregunto Chizuru quien se acercaba rumbo a Aoi que estaba de espaldas, cerro los ojos para así poder sentir mejor

- Una vez me lo dijo un pretendiente que tuve pero lo golpee por que...- respondió ella recordando mientras miraba hacia arriba haciendo memoria pero no acabo de recordar por que ya que cuando volteo hacia enfrente vio una escena un tanto extraña: a Kyousuke parado justo frente a ella y rodeado por los brazos de la pelirrosa quien palpaba con sus manos esperando encontrar dos protuberancias suaves pero en lugar de eso solo sintió unos musculos firmes y bien trabajados, ella al sentir eso se separo instantáneamente de el

- ¡Te felicito Honshou, al fin vas en la dirección correcta!, ¡mira que hasta sabes escoger muy bien!- dijo Tatsuki divertida con la escena

- Callate Arizawa, yo iba por Shimura-san- dijo Chizuru molesta

- Honshou-san sinceramente creí que tenias otras preferencias aunque me hubiera gustado mas que las manos fueran de Orihime-chan pero no me quejo - dijo el rubio sin temor a ser escuchado y la pelinaranja se sonrojo escandalosamente- Buenos días Kurosaki- saludo con una sonrisa muy radiante

- Buenos dias Yagami- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa MUY forzada a punto de golpear a Kyousuke por tal osadía ¿Como se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que Orihime pudiese estar a pocos centímetros cerca de el? Si de por si le molestaba que estuviera robando oxigeno en la misma aula que ella pero le tranquilizo que la pelinaranja estuviera sana y salva

- Buenos días Kuchiki-san- saludo el rubio a la shinigami

- Hola Yagami-kun- respondió Rukia sentándose en su lugar a esperar al pelirrojo para ver que noticias les tenia sobre los ataques y para sentir las mariposas en el estomago acostumbradas de cada mañana, y pensando en el rey de roma y este que se asoma, Renji se apareció por el umbral de la puerta con su cara de matón digo de seriedad, saludo a todos a su paso hasta llegar a donde la shinigami

- Hola Rukia- dijo al pasar junto a ella- Wow- exclamo al ver a Aoi, ademas de que se veía bien así se parecía mucho mas a cierto capitán de la sexta división

- Yo sabia que tu tenias malos gustos pero eso es exagerar- dijo Rukia un poco molesta por la expresión de el al ver a la otra pelinegra, el se enojo por que ni le regreso el "buenos días"

- Buenos días Aoi- saludo el pelirrojo

- Buenos días Renji-kun- contesto ella sonriendo

- Te vez muy linda- dijo el sorprendiendo a la shinigami

- Gracias Renji-kun, pero no es para tanto- contesto la pelinegra mas alta sin nerviosismo, se había atado el cabello por si a Rukia se le ocurría pelear de nuevo

- ¿Que no es para tanto?, pero es verdad hasta saldría contigo- insistió Renji

- Bueno... de nuevo gracias- dijo Aoi y se fue de su lugar para ir junto a la ventana

- ¿Puedo sentarme en tu lugar por un momento?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Claro- dijo la pelinegra, el tomo asiento para hablar con Rukia

- ¿Ya dejaste de coquetear?- pregunto la shinigami cruzándose de brazos

- Sip, ya termine... quería advertirte sobre los ataques que han habido hacia los shinigamis y quiero decirte que tengas cuidado- dijo el tornándose serio

- Esta mañana vimos a Afro-san muy herido- dijo Ichigo incorporándose a la platica

- Es preocupante, Urahara-san no sabe ni que los ataco- dijo Rukia recordando al del sombrero

- ¿Se tratara de Aizen?- pregunto el pelinaranja

- No lo creo, es muy difícil salir del infierno ademas no tiene su zanpakuto- dijo Renji- estoy seguro que lo que sea va a ser un poco mas fuerte que lo de la guerra de invierno- dijo

- ¿Por que lo dices?- dijo la pelinegra

- Debe de ser por que la sociedad de almas apenas se esta recuperando- dijo Ichigo

- Correcto- asintió el pelirrojo dejando sumidos en sus pensamientos a los otros dos

* * *

- Tengo que salir un momento- dijo el Quincy poniéndose de pie y saliendo por la puerta para tomar un poco de aire despues de tanto estudiar

- Tatsuki-chan, tu e Ishida-kun se están haciendo muy amigos, podría decir que no te caía bien- dijo la pelinaranja para sacar algun tema

- Empezamos a hablar un poco mas y no es tan...tan... bueno el punto es que debajo de esa imagen tan seria que tiene hay un ser manipulable digo muy amable- dijo la pelinegra e iba a agregar algo mas pero mejor se lo reservo- y tu ¿como vas con Ichigo?- pregunto

- Pues... ayer fui a su casa e hicimos el trabajo pero actuaba un poco extraño- dijo Orihime pensativa

- ¿Extraño en que forma?- pregunto Tatsuki interesada

- Pues al principio como que estaba nervioso pero cuando llego Kurosaki-san se comporto mas tranquilo, creo que le incomodo estar solo conmigo- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza

- No te pongas así, de seguro se pone nervioso con tu presencia, quien sabe puede que ya le estés llamando la atención- dijo la pelinegra como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¿Crees?- dijo la pelinaranja

- Seee, ¿por que no habrías de gustarle?- pregunto Tatsuki

- Pues... a lo mejor escuche mal pero ayer cuando peleaba con su padre escuche que el le decía que Kurosaki-kun estaba enamorado de alguien mas- respondió Orihime causando que a su amiga se le saliera el alma del cuerpo

- ¡¿QUEEEEEE?- exclamo la pelinegra sin creérselo- Tal vez no sea cierto si lo dijo el padre de Ichigo a lo mejor fue una de sus locuras- dijo para tratar de desmentir aquel comentario

- No lo se sonaba tan seguro...- dijo la pelinaranja pensativa

- ¿Y que hicieron después?- pregunto la capitana del equipo de karate

- Pues nos dedicamos a hacer el volcán, Kurosaki-san nos ayudo mientras me preguntaba algunas cosas- dijo ella

- ¿Que tipo de cosas?- pregunto Tatsuki de nuevo, ya estaba pareciendo interrogatorio de cárcel

- Pues preguntas raras, ¿tienes novio?, ¿te gusta alguien?- respondió Orihime

- Ahhh... entonces no te preocupes, de seguro escuchaste mal- dijo la pelinegra "si su padre que es un lento lo noto entonces creo que esto va a resultar muy bien si Ichigo se da cuenta" pensó ella sonriendo como si hubiera resuelto un crimen de la unidad de victimas especiales- Hounsou deberías de alegrarte un poco- le dijo a la chica de lentes que estaba cerca de ellas con un aura depresiva

- Mis virginales manos tocaron carne masculina- dijo Chizuru viéndose las palmas como si las tuviera muy sucias

- Exageras- dijo Tatsuki tirándola a loca

- Aun así no me rendiré, ¡un día estas hermosas manos tocaran a Shimura-san y a Hime-sama!- dijo la pelirrosa con mucha seguridad

- Eso ni lo pienses- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tatsuki y Kyousuke quien la escucho

- Ustedes dos se están confabulando para que yo no sea feliz- dijo Chizuru señalándolos acusadoramente

- Yo tengo mas justificación, al convivir tanto con Aoi no podría dejar que abusaran de ella y Orihime-chan al ser así de bonita no puede pasarse a tu bando, seria un crimen contra la humanidad quitarnos a dos chicas así- dijo el rubio mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados

- Si, eso estuvo muy bien Yagami- dijo la pelinegra feliz de que no fuera la única anti-chizuru

- No me voy a dar por vencida- dijo la pelirrosa saliendo del aula pero regreso enseguida

- Buenos días a todos, pasen a sus asientos- dijo la profesora entrando

- Buenos días- respondieron los alumnos a coro

- Tengo un anuncio para todos, el viaje a la playa sera este viernes debido a que la otra semana hay un examen a nivel estatal para valuar el desempeño de todos y sacar el promedio de la escuela, se que es muy apresurado así es que ahora es opcional, contara como puntos extra y no como calificación- dijo y empezó a repartir las hojas que servían de permisos, algunos empezaron a comentar cosas como: "que bien, no podía esperar", "me pregunto a cual playa iremos"o "no puede ser, este fin de semana iré con mi abuela", cuando termino se dispuso a dar clase de geografía

* * *

- Kurosaki-san, ya te estabas tardando- saludo Urahara al ver a Isshin entrar por el umbral de la puerta de su tienda

- Buenos dias Urahara-san, Shihoin-san, Tessai-san- saludo el pelinegro

- Por favor tome asiento- dijo Tessai y le puso una taza de te sobre la mesa para que se sentara

- Gracias- dijo sentándose

- ¿Y bien?, supongo que no solo viniste a dar los buenos días- dijo Yoruichi quien estaba en forma de gato tomando un poco de leche

- Antes que nada ¿como están ellos?- dijo Isshin

- Pues estaban inconscientes cuando los encontramos, sus heridas eran superficiales pero aun así perdieron mucha sangre, la cuarta división vino por ellos- dijo Urahara dándole un sorbo a su te

- No había visto algo así nunca, herir solo por herir... no es normal- dijo Yoruichi pensativa

- Creo que tengo una idea de quienes fueron- dijo el pelinegro

- ¿En serio?- pregunto el rubio interesado

- A lo mejor fueron imaginaciones mías pero díganme, ¿los cinco estaban heridos igual o tenían heridas distintas?- pregunto Isshin

- Ahora que lo dices solo dos estaban con una herida profunda en un costado, los otros tres fueron heridos con varias cortadas- respondió la morena

- No estamos tratando con cualquiera, hay que tener mucha precaución, si se trata de ellos, no son personas que se deben de tomar a la ligera- dijo el pelinegro

- ¿De cuantas personas estamos hablando?- pregunto Urahara

- Solo dos y te diré que solo uno de los ellos puede fácilmente acabar con alguien sin usar nada de reiatsu- dijo Isshin

- Eso esta mas que demostrado al ver como quedaron esos shinigamis- dijo Yoruichi

- Sabes demasiado Kurosaki-san- dijo el rubio

- Es por que hace muchos años yo apenas era un oficial en la onceava división y una de esas personas era mi capitán mas bien capitana- explico el pelinegro

- Hace mas de mil años... entonces ellos son los que faltan en los registros, ¿sabes que hicieron Kurosaki-san?- pregunto Urahara

- Se dijo que asesinaron a las personas de tres distritos del runkongai, atentaron contra los demás capitanes y trataron de derrocar al comandante, a ella se le condeno a muerte por que se le atribuyo el plan de hacer caer a los clanes mas importantes, a el lo encerraron en el infierno y ¿como salio? No se sabe pero lo condenaron ahí por tratar de desaparecer a la cámara de los 46, después de que escaparon mas bien después de que los dieron por muertos se descubrió que todo fue un plan para inculparlos- dijo Isshin

- Con que Aizen no fue el primero en querer apoderarse de la sociedad de almas- dijo la pelimorada

- Pues no, aunque lo de ese tiempo mas bien parecía un complot de casi todos los capitanes- dijo el del sombrero

- Eso fue, aunque en realidad la trampa y la atribución de los planes eran para el comandante, luego iban contra Unohana-san y el hijo del comandante- dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Su hijo?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Yoruichi y Urahara

- Si, pero nadie lo sabe por lo mismo, sus registros fueron borrados y se prohibió mencionarlo a el y a la capitana- dijo Isshin

- Interesante- dijo la pelimorada

- Suena como si por accidente ellos dieran con la trampa- dijo el rubio

- Supongo que eso paso pero el comandante no les quiso creer y posiblemente el los orillo a esto- dijo el pelinegro

- Quieres decir que estamos tratando con dos personas que quieren venganza a cualquier precio- dijo Yoruichi

- Pareciera como si no te constara que ellos fueron culpables- dijo el del sombrero

- A mi no me parecía que la capitana fuera ese tipo de persona y ningún individuo es capaz de hacerle eso a su padre- dijo Isshin suspirando

- Pues uno nunca sabe que tipo de pensamientos tuvieran en su interior- dijo la pelimorada

- ¿Estas seguro o no estas seguro Kurosaki-san?- pregunto Urahara

- Puede que haya sido mi imaginación pero con lo de los heridos me lo confirman- dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Tienes al menos una idea de que quieren con Ichigo?- pregunto Yoruichi

- No y eso es lo que mas me preocupa- dijo Isshin preocupado

* * *

- Bien salgan todos al receso- dijo la profesora Ochi abandonando el aula

- Ichigo, Sado, Abarai, Ishida, Yagami, Mizuiro, vayamos a la azotea como siempre- propuso Keigo muy sonriente

- Esta bien- dijo el pelinaranja y los demás asintieron, todos subieron y comenzaron a ingerir sus alimentos hasta que uno de ellos rompió la armonía

- Ishida-san, acabo de recordar que tu me debes lo del reto- dijo Kyousuke comiendo un bocado del almuerzo que compro, al peliazul se le fue por otro lado el agua que tomaba en ese momento

-¿A que lo vas a retar Yagami?- pregunto Keigo muy interesado y no era el único, Ichigo y Renji estaban pendientes a lo que el le dijera al Quincy

- Ammm veamos... dijimos que no involucrara a otras personas y que no fuera humillante- dijo el rubio pensativo- ¡Ya se!, mañana expondrás tu tema sin nada puesto de la cintura hacia arriba- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿QUEEEEE?- dijo Ishida sin creérselo- pero eso es humillante e involucra a otras personas- dijo

- Si le pedimos permiso a la profesora no habria problema- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo pero despues cambio su cara a una de malicia- Acaso... ¿desconfías de tu cuerpo? (¬w¬)?- pregunto

- Ishida, ¿te estas echando atrás en una promesa? ¿donde esta tu orgullo?- dijo Ichigo para fastidiar a su "amigo"

- Es decepcionante, no puedo ni mirarte- dijo Renji también echándole leña al fuego

- Yo que creía que siempre cumplías con tu palabra- dijo Mizuiro

- Cierto- dijo Chad volteando hacia otro lado, que hasta el serio del grupo se burlara de el puso en un aprieto a Ishida, no podría negarse

- ACEPTO- dijo el Quincy rezando para que la profesora se opusiera rotundamente, le parecia vergonzoso exhibirse así pero por su orgullo tendría que hacerlo, no le iba a dar el gusto a Yagami de regocijarse con su negación.

- Muy bien y si la profesora se opone tendrás que ponerte un vestido y pasearte por toda la escuela- agrego Kyousuke dándole un bocado a un pan

- Eso también es humillante Yagami- dijo Ishida sin saber cual de las dos opciones era peor

- Claro que no, si lo haces después de que acaben las clases solo los que saben del reto podrán verte y si son tus amigos no se burlaran- dijo el rubio a punto de reír sin creer eso de "los amigos"

- Es verdad, yo no me burlaría de Ishida vestido como señorita- dijo el pelinaranja aguantando la risa, aunque Kyousuke le cayera muy mal tenia que reconocer que tenia muy buenas ideas a la hora de "humillar a personas que tienen el orgullo de un burgués"

- Querrás decir no te burlarías de una señorita como Ishida- dijo Renji causando que ambos estallaran en carcajadas

- Muy graciosos- dijo el peliazul molesto

- Lo siento, Ishida-chan, mañana traeré mi cámara- dijo el pelirrojo causando otro ataque de risa a Ichigo y a los demás

- Ya en serio- dijo el pelinaranja dejando de reír por un instante, todos creyeron que reconfortaría al Quincy- espero que la profesora no acepte, yo también traeré mi cámara- dijo con las manos en el estomago y riendo de nuevo

- Entonces tenemos un trato Ishida-san, antes de entrar al salón le preguntare a la profesora si esta de acuerdo... ¿tienes algún vestido o te consigo uno?- pregunto el rubio para después reírse mientras el peliazul pensaba en ¿Que pasaría si lo atravesaba con mil flechas?, ¿seria homicidio justificado?, decidió mejor no hacerlo, ya vendría la venganza... oooh si, ya hasta tenia titulo y se llamaría "rise of Uryuu", y no sera nada bonito

- Podrías hacerte uno, ¿no?- dijo Renji riendo a mas no poder

- Supongo pero por favor no te hagas uno estilo Maria Antonieta con todos esos encajes y moños- dijo el pelinaranja causando una risa general, hasta a Chad se le quería escapar una carcajada pero decidió conservar su actitud seria y genial que se había forjado

- Ahora vuelvo iré a ver si Hounshou no ha abusado de Aoi- dijo Kyousuke dirigiendose a la puerta que daba a las escaleras mientras aun sonreía ya fuera se rió a mas no poder- jajajaja, pobre tonto ni siquiera puso condiciones, "humillar a un Quincy"anotare eso en mi lista de cosas que siempre quise hacer - se dijo a si mismo

- Mizuiro, desde aquí arriba estoy detectando a dos señoritas muy solas, ¿vamos por algo de beber?- dijo Keigo mirando bobamente hacia abajo y tomo a su amigo de una muñeca para arrastrarlo con el, Ichigo y Renji apenas se estaban reponiendo de tanta risa

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunto Ishida con una vena marcada en su frente

- Casi- dijo el pelirrojo secándose las lagrimas que le habían salido por la risa- Ahora que solo quedamos nosotros cuatro... estén listos ante cualquier señal de amenaza- dijo poniéndose serio

- ¿Lo dices por los shinigamis heridos?- pregunto Chad

- Si.. ¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Renji

- Yo encontré uno- dijo el mexicano

- Así es que eso fue lo de en la madrugada- dijo el peliazul pensativo

- ¿Lograste sentir algo?- pregunto Ichigo interesado

- A diferencia de ustedes que se hacen llamar shinigamis, yo soy capaz de detectar hasta el reiatsu mas insignificante que pueda haber en el ambiente, solo sentí que cinco reiatsus iban disminuyendo mas no pude sentir la causa que lo provocara- dijo el Quincy

- Por muy mínima que sea la amenaza no hay que confiarnos- dijo el pelinaranja "_Inoue, no voy a dejar que te pase nada, prometí que te protegería y no me retracto aun si me llevo la vida en ello_" pensó

* * *

- Y si le agregas salsa inglesa seguramente el pollo garapiñado queda con mejor consistencia- decía Orihime quien estaba dando una de sus extrañas recetas, solo las tres pelinegras y ella estaban en el aula y como Chizuru no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera entre ella y Aoi así es que decidió almorzar con ellas

- Una receta muy peligrosa pero efectiva a la hora de querer envenenar a alguien- dijo Tatsuki

- Cierto...- opino Aoi bostezando, aun tenia sueño e incluso se durmió un poco durante las clases y no llevo comida ese día por que se sentía muy cansada

- Shimura-san, te ves muy mal- dijo Rukia con intenciones de molestarla

- Si... Kyou-chan ya me lo dijo en la mañana pero fue su culpa el que yo no durmiera bien- dijo la pelinegra sin pensar que eso se presta a que las mentes sucias piensen mal

- No puede ser, ese... el ya te toco- dijo Chizuru alarmando a todas

- No fue por eso si no que estuvimos con los videojuegos hasta las tres de la mañana- dijo Aoi medio dormida pero aun así pudo dar un pretexto creíble, al ver su estado la shinigami como buena samaritana decidió despertarla por completo así es que inflo una bolsa de plástico y la estallo justo en el oído de la pelinegra mas alta causando que por el susto se le fuera el sueño

- ¿Mejor?- pregunto Rukia sonriendo, Tatsuki y Orihime se miraron pensando en lo mismo "Rukia celosa es como poner en un mismo cuarto a un punk y a un emo"

- Si gracias Kuchiki-san- dijo Aoi con ganas de golpearla pero al ver como quedo de lo del otro dia se conformo

- Shimura-san, ¿te gustaría probar un poco de mi almuerzo?- dijo la pelirrosa extendiendo un bocado de arroz con los palillos

- Gracias Hounshou-san pero...- iba a negar la pelinegra pero la chica de los lentes insistió

- Anda prueba solo un poco- dijo Chizuru acercando los palillos al rostro de Aoi pero alguien mas se interpuso

- En verdad esta bueno- dijo Kyousuke masticando- ¿No han visto a la profesora?- pregunto desconcertando a su amiga ¿desde cuando comía arroz solo por probar?, juraría que el lo odiaba

- No, desde que salio no ha venido, ¿para que la buscas Yagami-kun?- pregunto Orihime

- Es que quería pedirle permiso para algo- dijo el rubio sonriendo

- TU, insistes en interponerte en mi nuevo amor- dijo la chica de los lentes

- ¿Yo?, pero si solamente quería probar tu comida- dijo Kyousuke con cara de "yo no fui"

- Algún dia Yagami, algún día, veras que mientras mas te opongas mas va a suceder- amenazo la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie señalándolo con los palillos, el decidió jugar un poco

- ¿Por que quieres a alguien como Aoi cuando puedes estar conmigo?- dijo el rubio en un tono que parecía el ronroneo de un felino y con una mirada que derretiría hasta a los cascos polares, se acero a ella a ella tomándola de la la barbilla y abrazándola por la cintura acercándola poco a poco para que sus rostros quedaran a pocos centímetros, Rukia y Orihime se sorprendieron de sobremanera ante tal acto

- "Alguien como Aoi", eso fue ofensivo- dijo la pelinegra quien ya estaba acostumbrada a que el hiciera ese tipo de escenas en todo momento

- Yo en verdad te admiro Yagami- dijo Tatsuki con orgullo sabiendo de antemano que el solo lo hacia por asustarla un poco

- ¡NOOOOO!- dijo la pelirrosa separándose manoteando y con un rojo intenso plasmado en su cara por la cercanía y el atrevimiento de el

- ¿No? Pero si eres linda y yo estoy soltero, ¿segura?- insistió el acercándose lentamente

- No me interesas, mi corazón no puede pertenecerle a ningún hombre- dijo Chizuru acomodándose las gafas y alejándose

- Ya deberías de saber que niña con niña no se puede, pero yo te enseño que niña con niño si- dijo Kyousuke haciéndole "ojitos"

- No me interesa, puede que seas muy apuesto pero..- dijo la pelirrosa sin terminar ya que fue interrumpida

- ¿Entonces crees que soy apuesto?, que digas eso... me avergüenza mucho Chizu... digo Hounshou-san- dijo el rubio mirando hacia otro lado apenado amenazando con sonrojarse y dejando a Chizuru con la boca abierta, todas las presentes estaban sin habla ante tales actos de Kyousuke aunque por razones muy diferentes: Orihime y Rukia por que parecía un drama de manga shoujo, Tatsuki por que jamas creyó que alguien se atreviera a hacerle eso a ella y Aoi por que no podía comprender como alguien podía actuar tan naturalmente una escena de telenovela barata y cursi, a veces le daba pena decir que lo conocía

- Mi primer y único amor son las chicas, así es que no me interesas Yagami- dijo la chica de los lentes aferrada

- Es una verdadera lastima... en fin, hice mi lucha y no se pudo, te robo a Aoi unos minutos- dijo Kyousuke haciéndole una seña a la pelinegra para que saliera con el, ya cerca de la puerta dijo- Entonces seguiré insistiendo con la misma persona- y cerro la puerta detrás de el

* * *

- ¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Aoi desconcertada

- A la enfermería- respondió el rubio quien caminaba delante de ella con las manos en los bolsillos

- O tu mente es muy compleja o en lugar de cerebro tienes lodo, ¿para que ir a la enfermería?- pregunto ella exasperada

- Para irme temprano a casa por que me "siento" algo mal, veras hay una falla muy grande en mi plan y quiero ver que puedo hacer, estando Kurosaki y los demás aquí no creo que salgan tan fácil todos juntos por eso es que me retiro- explico Kyousuke

- Y esa falla es...- dijo ella dejando inconclusa la frase para que el la completara

- Llegara el día en el que la veas hasta puede que te deje encargarte de ello, quiero pedirte algo- dijo el tornándose serio

- Dime- dijo la pelinegra

- Si de pura casualidad sientes que libero mi reiatsu no quiero que por nada del mundo te muevas de tu lugar, no vayas aun si libero mi bankai y si sientes que desaparece entonces quiero que mañana te vayas y te olvides de todo esto- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente

- ¿QUE?... ¿eres idiota o que?, no digas ese tipo de cosas que me asustas... ¿que piensas hacer?- pregunto Aoi preocupada

- Solo iré a echar un vistazo pero te dije eso por si las cosas se llegaran a poner feas, por favor no vayas, te delatarías enseguida- pidió el de nuevo

- Eso suena como si no confiaras en mi- le dijo la pelinegra con tono de reproche

- Si lo hago por eso no quiero que te arriesgues, y si tu confías en mi sera mejor que hagas lo que digo- dijo Kyousuke

- Esta bien- dijo ella muy a su pesar

- Vamos, te prometo que no dejare que nada me pase, lo haría en fin de semana pero tenemos que ir al viaje ese, seria raro que después de los ataques no fuéramos- dijo el sonriendo

- Tienes razón, pero también seria raro que no pasara nada mientras no estamos- respondió ella con una mano en la barbilla

- De eso me encargo yo, ahora vamos que el arroz de esa loca me esta empezando a enfermar de verdad- dijo el rubio con las manos en el abdomen

- No exageres, ademas fue solo un pequeño bocado, nadie te obligo a comer- le dijo Aoi rodando los ojos

- Tu no aprecias lo que hago por ti, comer eso es como si hubiera recibido una bala en tu lugar- dijo el

- ¿Una bala?... ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto ella muy extrañada

- No se ni como una amargada puede ser tan lenta y distraída... bueno si ya lo comprobé pero caray eso es pasarse de la raya Aoi- dijo el rubio palmeándose la frente

- ¿Que no solo estaba siendo amable?- pregunto la pelinegra ladeando un poco la cabeza

- Si fuera otra situación sin duda diría "awww, moe" pero siendo tu no haré mas que exasperarme por ser tan lenta, te lo diré estaba tratando de conquistarte, muy erróneamente pero lo hacia- dijo Kyousuke como si le explicara con peras y manzanas una suma a un niño pequeño

- Pero ella es chica y yo también, ¿como puede hacer eso?- respondió ella aun sin comprender, el se quedo sin habla ante tal respuesta ¿era o se hacia?

- Olvidalo... cosa faresti senza di me?, amaro- dijo el riendo y diciendo "¿que harias sin mi?, amargada" en otro idioma para que ella no le entendiera y asi sentirse mejor

- Essere la donna più felice del mondo per sapere che non esistono, caro il mio deficiente- respondió Aoi cruzandose de brazos, (traducción: ser la mujer mas feliz del planeta al saber que no existes mi querido tarado)

- ¡Oye! Sin mi estarias mas amargada y serias mas fria- dijo el rubio

- Transite ad inferos, stultus- dijo ella tomando la delantera (vete al infierno, idiota)

- Te audio, amaram multa didicit nuper- repuso Kyousuke molesto pero impresionado (te entiendo, amargada aprendiste mucho en estos años)

- Se que me entendiste y estos mil años no solo me la pase rascándome el ombligo- respondió la pelinegra volteándose- Lo que sea que vayas a hacer por favor hazlo con cuidado, no quiero ir a recoger tus pedazos- le dijo

- Gracias, yo también te aprecio- dijo el con sarcasmo

- En serio me preocupa que no me quieras decir- dijo Aoi mirándolo a los ojos, sabia bien que Kyousuke era del tipo cursi y sensible que no se resiste a algo o alguien lindo y si hacia "puppy eyes" el le diría pero no quería ser abusiva

- Ya que insistes, iré a visitar a ocho personitas de las que me había olvidado por completo e iré a ver como están las cosas por allá abajo- dijo el como quien no quiere la cosa

- Te refieres a...- iba a decir la pelinegra pero el le cubrió la boca en cuanto se acerco, ya habían hablado lo suficiente como para que alguien a su alrededor los escuchara

- Si, pero por favor si las cosas se ponen feas no vayas- insistió el aun con la mano en su cara, ella lo mordió para que le quitara la mano

- Esta bien, cuidate y por cierto si no vuelves antes de las cinco ni sueñes que te haga de comer- le dijo señalándolo

- Cocinas horrendo, tratare de retrasarme- respondió el rubio con molestia por la mordida

- Mi sazón es bueno tu eres el quisquilloso Don "mi paladar es muy fino"- dijo ella

- Claro que no ademas siempre dejas mas de lo que se debe las cosas en la estufa Doña "todo lo que encuentro me lo como"- dijo el

- A mi no se me quema nada Don "odio la comida de este lugar, iré a un restaurante"- le contestó Aoi olvidándose del por que iban a la enfermería

- ¿No?, ¿y la cena de ayer que? Doña "Se me quemo un poco pero todavía esta bueno"- dijo el comenzando a caminar y así siguieron discutiendo hasta llegar a donde iban

* * *

- Buenos días capitana- saludo Byakuya al divisar a Soi Fon ahora Sui Feng, los habían llamado para una reunión de capitanes

- Buenos días, espero que mis pequeñas y delicadas manos no le molesten hoy- respondió ella fríamente al escucharlo, camino mas despacio para oír su disculpa

- Creo que usted malinterpreto mi cumplido...- dijo el sin saber como evadir una explicación que no delatara sus intenciones con ella, se apresuro a quedar a la par con su interlocutora

- ¿Eso fue un cumplido?, no quisiera sonar grosera pero eso fue un cumplido muy absurdo, ademas ¿por que usted me haría un cumplido?- dijo Soi fon deteniéndose por completo y volteando para ver al pelinegro quedándose absorta ante tal visión, a decir verdad nunca se había fijado en el atractivo de un hombre es mas ni le hacia falta por que hasta ese momento no tenia nada en la cabeza que no fuera "responsabilidad, ser fuerte, Yoruichi-sama, Omaeda es imbécil, los gatos negros son cool", pero en ese momento no pensaba nada de eso, si no que solo se concentraba en admirar al hombre que tenia cerca, esos ojos grises levemente preocupados haciendo un conjunto perfecto con su boca que permanecía un poco curvada hacia abajo, su rostro con rasgos delicados pero a su vez masculinos que traían locas a varias shinigamis del seireitei, esos mechones que le caían por la cara tan negros como la noche lo hacían ver sumamente atractivo y no dudaba que debajo de esa bufanda y las demás ropas se encontraba un físico envidiable que haría desangrarse a mas de una mujer

- Bueno por que pienso que usted se lo merece- dijo Byakuya resignado a que tal vez se ganaría otra bofetada o quizás un disparo de Jakuho Raikoben, cualquiera de las dos opciones no le alegraba para nada

- Lo dejare pasar solo esta vez, ¿sabe al menos para que nos llamaron?- dijo Soi fon recuperando la compostura y la seriedad, no concebía que el pelinegro le causara esas sensaciones así es que comenzó a caminar para no verlo y derretirse ahí mismo

- No, solo dijeron que era de emergencia- contesto el alegrándose de que no lo golpeara o ignorara, después de eso caminaron en silencio que por cierto no duro mucho ya que delante de ellos iban Komamura quien platicaba con Kyoraku, Byakuya y Soi Fon los saludaron, y se les unieron en la platica que consistía en especular el motivo por el cual los mandaban a llamar, los cuatro llegaron a la primera división muy rápido, ahí ya estaban presentes Kempachi, Hitsugaya. Ukitake y Mayuri esperando al que los había llamado, todos estaban muy desconcertados por eso

- Buenos días a todos- dijo una voz muy áspera ingresando por la entrada y todos los capitanes que estaban ahí quedaron estupefactos al ver al comandante quien se veia repuesto y como si la guerra no hubiera pasado, aunque extrañamente no traía su zanpakuto

- Yamamoto-sensei... que gusto verlo- dijo Ukitake sin saber que decir al ver a un claro ejemplo de "síndrome de Matusalén" entrar por la puerta, a ese hombre lo tendrían que matar a balazos el día del juicio final

- Yama-jii, deberías de estar reposando- dijo Kyoraku sorprendido

-Yo ya me encuentro en buenas condiciones para trabajar, e hice esta junta ya que últimamente han pasado sucesos extraños en Karakura y no es correcto que me encuentre en cama sin hacer nada, veo que aun no ha llegado la capitana Unohana- dijo notando la ausencia de la pelinegra- le haré llegar después un escrito donde estén los temas que voy a tratar- dijo el anciano empezando con su sermón, ya estaba con los puntos finales cuando llego la que faltaba entrando apresuradamente

- Buenos días a todos, iré directo al grano por que el asunto es delicado, esta mañana Urahara Kisuke y Shihoin Yoruichi encontraron a cinco shinigamis heridos de gravedad en Karakura y sus alrededores- dijo Unohaha alarmando a los nueve capitanes presentes.

* * *

"Thunderstruck"-atónito o estupefacto- de AC/DC, titulado (la letra nada que ver XD) asi por que nadie se esperaba que el vejete regresara y por que de seguro se quedaron asi al conocer los detalles que di a denotar en este capi jojojojojojo... espero como siempre que les haya gustado y SI YA SE QUE FUE POCO pero sustancioso, si no saben quienes son las "8 personitas" son los vizard -¿si son ocho?, ya perdi la cuenta XD- lo demas se los dejo a su consciencia

Matusalén, fue un hombre que supuestamente vivio mas de 900 años, ¿como le hizo? solo el lo sabe

Huy ahora si me excedi al no poner cultura en este capi º.º

Sin ganas de dudas existenciales por que la tristeza me invade ;_;

Se me cuidan mucho, ojala y los lea pronto n.n

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE(METAL LALALALA) Que curioso es el hombre, nacer no pidio, vivir no sabe y morir no quiere...(8) Burning fires, burning lives on the long distant roads, through the lost mountains endless so far away from home, warrior soldiers forever we fought long ago, we're all lost in the darkness, so far away from home(8)


	23. Crazy little thing called love

ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ANPAN, ahora en japo:

アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、 アンパン、

Y asi es como celebro que el anime Gintama haya regresado después de un año WIIII!.. ¡momento! *se escucha el frenar de un camión mientras se da cuenta de que fecha es y escupe el agua de jamaica que tomaba* eso fue en Abril y estamos en...¡JULIO! No puedo creer que los meses pasen tan rápido, lo leo y no lo creo, este fic que gracias a ustedes sigue vigente(?) y que ya cumplió un año... un momento, eso hace en promedio casi 2 capítulos por mes, fiuuu, eso no lo hace ver mi ausencia tan larga =D

Bueno, mi examen ya pasó y pues aquí me tienen con un capi de este fic que a lo mejor muchos pensaron que ya no lo seguiría pero ¡NO!, a mi no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias... solo suspenderlas por un tiempo XD, en fin quiero agradecer como siempre a nii-san que me hace la vida no tan aburrida y a la colaboradora/comadre/amiga KUCHIKI KIBE quien aporto bastante en este capi, espero que les guste por que hay una escena que nadie se esperaba(no se me ilusionen, no es Ichihime) muajajajajaja... cof cof cof, no quiero ser ingrata, agradezco por sus reviews a:

Sean-Raizou(jefazo!, I miss you(?))

Nypsy(paciencia, paciencia, gracias por leerme!)

Apauletta-sama(GRACIAS, GRACIAS, por darle la checada preliminar!)

Aiko-chan(hace meses que no te leo... prometo ponerme al corriente con tus fics, muchas gracias por leerme)

Ushio-Amamiya(un gustazo!)

AndyLawliet(agradezco mucho tus reviews!)

Tifavii(no he podido escribir beso, pero en este capi leeras uno!)

Lila-chan13(y yo que me habia espantado con tu review XD)

Hinagiku(My Sistah... ¿donde te habias metido? D:)

Killerqueen04((8)She's killer queen, gunpowder, gelatines, dynamite with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your mind anytime(8)... no pude evitarlo! XD[perdona mi chismosidad, pero, ¿es por esa rola tu nick?] muchas gracias por leerme!)

Y ahora como servicio a la comunidad, doy los siguientes "avisos oportunos"

El asilo para ancianos "últimos días, últimos respiros", alquila a viejitos con mal de Parkinson para tocas las maracas en conjuntos de mariachis y para amenizar cumpleaños, bodas, bautizos, XV años, funerales, bar mitzvá, iniciaciones y despedidas de solteros

Vendo y/o intercambio 23 zapatos derechos, llamar al 556304213532098372, con el señor Luis "Zurdito" López

Que onda, soy MasterOfWarriors, si es que conocen algunos de mis fics, lamento decirles que se suspenderán un tiempo hasta que mi compu funcione de nuevo o me consiga otra donde me sienta más cómodo... lo que pase primero, lamento esto, culpen a mi hermano que por descargar un juego me llenó la compu de viruses

Bueno, deseen que nii pueda tener una compu pronto, :D

Y antes de que se me olvide, borre mi otro fic por que perdí la memoria(adiós a mis 8 gigas TOT) donde tenia los documentos y quizás algún día lo vuelva a escribir pero por ahora no prometo nada

Mejor me dejo de tanta palabrería que de seguro ya los maree

Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes, ni los nombres de las canciones, ni los nombres de los videojuegos, ni lo que hayan escuchado en otro sitio me pertenece, eso si la trama y los OC son de mi propiedad(copyright en tramite), advertencia: puede que haya OoC en este capi, avisados están, no quiero quejas :|, capi doble(mas bien triple por lo largo, léanlo con calma que son mas de 20 mil palabras... es que quería celebrar el año con algo especial :D)

* * *

Capitulo 23 "Crazy little thing called love"

- Explíquese mejor capitana- pidió el comandante y Unohaha comenzó a relatar lo poco que sabían Urahara y Yoruichi y haciendo una descripción de como estaban los heridos- Esto es de mucha gravedad, supuesta mente las amenazas disminuirían pero con esto las cosas cambian mucho, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas ante tal amenaza- dijo mirando a todos los presentes

-Si me dejaran examinar los cadáveres podría determinar que o quien los ataco- dijo Mayuri con una sonrisa sádica

- Yo no dije que estuvieran muertos- dijo Unohana

- Aun así puedo hacerlo, les dolería pero creo que valdría la pena- respondió el frotándose las manos

- ¿Que propone usted, comandante?- pregunto Hitsugaya para que no comenzara una discusión

- Mandar a mas shinigamis de bajo rango daría el mismo resultado así es que creo mas conveniente que elementos mas poderosos vigilen Karakura estos días- dijo Yamamoto esperando a que alguien se ofreciera pero en vez de eso un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, carraspeo dos veces y nada aun, así es que el mismo selecciono a los voluntarios- Capitán Hitsugaya, Capitán Kuchiki, gracias por ofrecerse- dijo y el peliblanco por la cara que puso reflejaba que quería que lo tragara la tierra, Byakuya estaba en ese mismo estado de "¿por que a mi?" pero su actitud seria y severa solo le permitió asentir aceptando la misión

- ¿Solo ellos dos Yama-jii?- pregunto Kyoraku aunque después se arrepintió por preguntar ya que podría mandarle a que el fuera también

- Comandante si me permite intervenir, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Hisagi-fukutaicho y Kira-fukutaicho se comportaron de una manera deplorable y por ahora se encuentran haciendo algunas tareas pero creo que podrían ir para darles apoyo- dijo Ukitake, el pelicafé con gusto le besaría los pies a su amigo pero El Grito de Much reflejaba la mueca interna que tenia Hitsugaya al saber que posiblemente iría con su querida teniente y no solo ella también los dos ebrios que causaban pena ajena

- Y el tercer y quinto oficial de la onceava división podrían ir también, ellos fueron de gran ayuda la vez pasada- dijo Unohana haciendo que al pequeño peliblanco casi le diera el infarto, "al menos no iré yo solo" pensó pero no lo animaba mucho que el serio de Byakuya lo acompañará también, seguro que a la primer tontería que los otros cinco hicieran el fingiría que no los conocía

- Si los oficiales van, pido permiso para ir yo también- pidió Kenpachi con cortesía, muy raro en el pero hasta se pondría un smoking con tal de conseguir una pelea con alguien al parecer muy fuerte y si iba el también Yachiru se apuntaba a la lista

- Muy bien, entonces tres capitanes, cuatro tenientes y dos oficiales quedaran a cargo de la protección de Karakura ante cualquier amenaza aunque sea mínima- sentencio el comandante

- ¿Cuando partimos?- pregunto Byakuya sin gustarle la idea de ir con los que anteriormente se mencionaron

- Esta misma tarde- dijo el anciano

- Como usted ordene comandante- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres capitanes encargados de ir

- Mientras tanto los demás trataremos de estar pendientes de lo que acontezca en el mundo real, pueden retirarse, si hay algo nuevo yo los llamare a otra junta- dijo Yamamoto, los demás asintieron y solo cuatro personas en la sala

- Sensei, ¿esta seguro que regresara sin zanpakuto?- pregunto Ukitake preocupado

- Es verdad, sera peligroso si estas desarmado Yama-jii- dijo Kyoraku secundando al otro

- Un shinigami no solamente debe de valerse de su zanpakuto, todavía tengo energías como para luchar sin una, ahora capitana díganos los detalles que se guardó por favor- pregunto el comandante mirando fijamente a la pelinegra

- Uno de los shinigamis fueron heridos con Kyoka Suigetsu, uno con Ryuujin Jakka, uno con Suzumushi, y dos con una zanpakuto desconocida- dijo Unohana

- P-p-pero ¿como es posible?- pregunto Kyoraku sin creer lo que había escuchado

- En las heridas había rastro de los reiatsus de sus portadores y de alguien mas... con ello esta comprobado que no están vivos y al parecer los desconocidos solo probaban las habilidades de esas espadas por que las heridas no fueron en puntos mortales- dijo ella tratando de explicar lo que vio

- ¿De pura casualidad los reiatsus no corresponden a Shimura Aoi y Yamamoto-Genryuusai Kyousuke?- pregunto Yamamoto suspirando, Unohana guardo silencio y los otros dos pensaron haber escuchado mal los nombres

- Si- asintió la pelinegra con pesadumbre

- Pero sensei, ¿Que no estaban muertos?- pregunto Ukitake

- Se supone que si, yo mismo me encargue de el y puede que después de aquella lucha quedara solamente mal herido y ella fue acabada por la teniente de la décima división antes de que escapara pero con sus habilidades quiza logro huir, si en verdad salieron con vida de ello no nos espera nada bueno- dijo el comandante pensativo

- Entonces supongo que es venganza a cualquier precio, ¿no?- pregunto Kyoraku

- Supongo que si, estén listos y no tengan compasión solo por que los conocen, si buscan venganza quiere decir que ya no son los mismos- dijo Yamamoto saliendo de la habitación

- Nunca va a aceptar que tuvo un poco culpa, ¿verdad?- dijo el peliblanco suspirando

- No, ni por que todo apuntaba a que era una traición hacia el comandante, jamas acepto que el tuvo la culpa al no creerle a Yamamoto-kun- respondió Unohana saliendo de la sala

- Yama-jii ha sido siempre asi de duro... ¿como supo que los reiatsus eran de ellos dos?- pregunto el pelicafé notando hasta ese momento el detalle

- Tal vez por que senpai era el único que posiblemente podía manejar su zanpakuto y por que ella pudo escapar con el, creo que hubiera sido buena idea que nos hubiéramos ofrecido a ir así tal vez podríamos ver que es lo que en realidad quieren de una buena vez- dijo el peliblanco suspirando

- No creo que tu pudieras encarar a Aoi-chan- dijo Kyoraku

- ¿Por que no?- pregunto Ukitake extrañado

- Por que es Aoi-chan, yo se muy bien que a ti te dolio mucho lo de su encierro, no digo que a mi me fuera inclusive pero te note raro esos dias, tu la querias tanto y por eso creo que no podrás- dijo el pelicafé

- Pero yo no estaría solo frente a ella, tu también irías, ademas es por Yamamoto-sensei, las cuestiones personales quedan a un lado aun si esta ahí- dijo Ukitake evadiendo un poco el tema

- Tienes razón, creo que hemos madurado, si es por Yama-jii entonces no hay pero que valga- dijo el pelicafe sonriendo- ¿Crees que Nanao-chan quiera hacernos un favor?- pregunto

- ¿En que estas pensando?- pregunto de vuelta el peliblanco

- Solo quiero asegurarme, si el no se entera no le hara daño... ¿tienes una hoja para anotar algo?- pregunto Kyoraku buscando algo entre el kimono

* * *

Mientras tanto en Karakura las clases habían iniciado después del receso

- Yagami-san se tuvo que retirar por que parece que enfermo con algo que consumió en el receso- le dijo la enfermera a la profesora Ochi antes de que los alumnos entraran

- Gracias por hacérmelo saber, por que luego se saltan las clases- dijo ella despidiendola, todos los alumnos entraron pasando por alto la ausencia del rubio menos los que lo habían visto durante el receso

- Shimura-san, ¿que le paso a Yagami-kun?- preguntó Orihime

- Se sintió un poco mal, pero ya se le pasara, es que es muy sensible del estomago- dijo Aoi sonriendo aunque en el fondo se sentía muy nerviosa y preocupada

- Hey Hounshou, ¿no sera que le hizo daño lo que le ibas a dar a Shimura?- preguntó Tatsuki quien la escucho, Chizuru solamente sonrió triunfalmente, después de eso la profesora volvió a dar clase de química y física hasta que terminaron las clases y mientras la mayoría guardaba sus cosas a la pelinegra se le ocurrió una idea- Orihime, ¿que te parece si vamos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta?- pregunto

- Me parece muy bien... pero hoy iba ir a la casa de Kuro...-iba a decir la pelinaranja

- Vamos, si le dices que te vas a retrasar un poco estoy segura de que te entenderá- dijo Tatsuki tomando su bolso

- Esta bien, hace mucho que no salimos- dijo Orihime sonriendo

- Mucho, Kuchiki, Shimura, ¿no vienen?- pregunto la pelinegra volteando a ver a las aludidas

- Si... ya que- dijo Rukia no muy contenta de que Aoi también iría

- ¿Shimura?- pregunto Tatsuki haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Que?.. ah disculpa, no lo se- dijo la pelinegra apenas prestandole atención

- Anda Shimura-san, consideralo como nuestra primera salida, sera emocionante ¿no? Kuchiki-san- dijo Orihime muy inocentemente, Rukia solo asintió con una sonrisa fingida aunque rechinando los dientes

- Mmm esta bien- dijo Aoi con una mano en la barbilla, estaban dispuestas a salir pero primero la pelinaranja iba a hablar con Ichigo

- Chicos, ¿les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí?- pregunto Keigo casi gritando, Mizuiro y Chad solo asintieron- ¿Abarai, Ishida, Ichigo?- pregunto con los ojos iluminados

- No cuenten conmigo- dijo el peliazul

- No lo se- dijo Renji

- Meh- dijo Ichigo

- No sean aguafiestas... Ishida, seguramente no querrás salir después de lo de tu apuesta con Yagami o mas bien no podrás por las burlas de los que te vean- dijo Mizuiro con la vista en su teléfono- Abarai, seguramente nunca te dejan salir y te tienen bien checado e Ichigo no seas amargado- dijo para picarles el orgullo y que así aceptaran

- Esta bien- dijo Ishida suspirando y pensando en que quizás tenia razón, maldita la hora en la que apostó

- Ya que- dijo Renji "supongo que Urahara de alguna u otra forma me sobre explotará y terminare haciendo trabajo extra" pensó

- Yo aun no termino el proyecto de mañana- dijo el pelinaranja tratando de zafarse de salir con ellos

- Kurosaki-kun, este...- dijo Orihime algo nerviosa- bueno te quería decir que si puedo ir un poco mas tarde a tu casa por que necesito ir con Tatsuki-chan al centro comercial- y sonrió

- Esta bien, no te preocupes...- dijo el algo embobado pero sintió la mirada de los demás sobre el

- Centro comercial... ¡Que buena idea!- exclamo Keigo

- Gracias Kurosaki-kun- dijo la pelinaranja con una leve reverencia y alejándose rápido para alcanzar a las demás

- Kurosaki, no pierdas el tiempo y vayámonos- dijo Ishida saliendo junto a los otros, no era que al Quincy le desagradara salir, al contrario pero si iba con Ichigo y los demás incluido un encuentro casual que tuvieran con las chicas sabia de antemano que de una u otra forma terminaría metido en algo no muy agradable

* * *

Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia y Aoi caminaban por una calle platicando sobre la escuela, mas bien solo las primeras tres hablaban

- Shimura ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto la campeona de Karate

- Es que siento que olvide algo pero no logro dar con que- mintió Aoi pero estaba así de distraída por preocuparse por el rubio, lo apreciaba mucho y le preocupaba que el saliera herido o que no regresara, le había dicho que solo iba a analizar a los vizard pero no le dijo que iba a hacer en el infierno y eso era alarmante ya que iba el solo y por lo que le habíaç contado ese lugar no era nada agradable y no quedo en buenos términos con los demás presos

- En el momento menos pensado vas a acordarte, ya lo veras- dijo la pelinaranja, las cuatro llegaron el poco tiempo al centro comercial de Karakura(el cual desconozco que exista pero sígueme la corriente) que era muy grande con tiendas donde se podría comprar casi de todo, solo le faltaba una tienda para robar

- ¿Tienen traje de baño?- pregunto Rukia recordando ese detalle

- Creo que si pero lo compre desde la secundaria, dudo mucho que me quede, vamos a ver algunos- respondió Tatsuki

- Hummm, creo que sera mejor que compre uno nuevo- dijo la pelinaranja

- Entonces vamos- dijo la shinigami, Aoi solo asintió y las cuatro entraron a una tienda donde había bañadores que solo parecían tres parches hasta unos que parecían a los que usa la abuelita de Tweety aunque también había trajes de baño para hombres, desde unos muuuuuy pequeños hasta unos trajes que parecían de buzo pero mas holgados ademas vendían accesorios como salvavidas, inflables, bronceadores, bloqueadores etc.

- Este es muy lindo Tatsuki-chan, creo que te quedaría muy bien, ¿no te gusta?- preguntó Orihime enseñándole un bikini color blanco que simulaba un moño en la parte de arriba cual no tenia tirantes y unos moños mas pequeños a los lados de la pantaleta que no cubría mucho

- Esas prendas gritan a los cuatro vientos "mirenme pervertidos"- dijo ella buscando otro mas a sus gustos- ¿No crees que se me vería mucho mejor este?- preguntó enseñando un traje de baño completo color negro y sin chiste

- Tal vez deberías de mostrar un poco mas de piel- respondió la pelinaranja sonriendo amablemente

- Shimura-san, mira, creo que este te quedaría muy bien- dijo Rukia enseñándole a la otra pelinegra un traje de baño que ni una anciana muy recatada se atrevería a usar ya que ademas de ser color amarillo "friegame la pupila, me pierdo en el estadio" dejaba TODO a la imaginación con tantos olanes

- Que considerada Kuchiki-san, pero mira encontré uno por mi cuenta- dijo Aoi mostrando le un bikini color verde oliva que estaba constituido solo por cuatro triángulos pequeños- Creo que YO SI tengo que enseñar, ¿no crees?- le dijo, a pesar de no demostrarlo tenia su "orgullo femenino" y sabia muy bien las proporciones de sus atributos los cuales nunca había explotado pero que en esa ocasión presumió- Creo que con este te verías muy "linda"- dijo sosteniendo uno que parecía de niña color azul cielo que tenia un trozo de tela simulando una faldita y una estrella de mar en la parte trasera

- Lo tendré entre mis opciones- dijo Rukia dándole la espalda para buscar otro- Bruja- dijo en voz muy baja

- Enana- dijo la pelinegra igualmente en voz baja buscando otro ya que con ese enseñaba demasiada epidermis pero solo mostró ese modelo por fastidiar a la shinigami

Minutos después

- ¿Encontraste algo que te gustara?- pregunto Orihime a su amiga

- Dices que algo no tan mata pasiones, ¿que te parece este?- dijo Tatsuki mostrandole un bikini sencillo blanco con estampados de círculos anaranjados

- Es muy bonito Tatsuki-chan, mira yo escogí este- dijo la pelinaranja enseñándole un traje de baño color rosa pálido que se ataba por el cuello y por la cintura pero por el frente era completo y remarcaba su figura

- Ese también es lindo- dijo la pelinegra alegrándose de que Orihime no hubiera escogido uno que desangrara al que la viera pasar- Shimura, ¿cual escogiste?- pregunto a la otra pelinegra acercándose junto a su amiga

- Uno sencillo, por que no es como si fuéramos a la playa solo a enseñar y lo usare por debajo de la ropa normal ese día- dijo ella mostrando un modelo similar al de Tatsuki solo que era de rayas azul cielo y blancas

- ¿Que tienes algo que no nos quieras mostrar?- dijo Rukia con malicia mientras que en sus manos estaba un bikini fucsia

- No, solo que no me gusta usar poca ropa, iré a pagar- dijo caminando hacia las cajas, claro que si tenia que ocultar dos cicatrices que le recordaban lo doloroso que fue su pasado

- ¿No te lo vas a probar Shimura-san?- pregunto Orihime

- No, es de mi talla, las espero afuera- dijo Aoi por ultimo- Cielos... olvide mi dinero... ni hablar Kyou paga, no va a extrañar unos cuantos yenes-. Ya que el rubio se había ido de improvisto ella cargaba su mochila donde el guardaba su cartera y su preciada tarjeta "American etspress"

- ¡Ja!, yo sabia que esa bruja no es perfecta seguro que tiene un tatuaje o una cicatriz bastante horrenda o un defecto congénito- dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos

- Tal vez es demasiado penosa- opino la pelinaranja

- No lo creo, quizás solo no esta de humor, se le ve distraída- dijo la otra pelinegra restandole importancia al asunto

* * *

Mientras tanto los chicos acababan de llegar a las puertas del centro comercial ya que se les ocurrió pasar por una bebida antes, se encontraban decidiendo que hacer

- Voy a la tienda de música a comprar unas cuerdas para mi bajo- dijo el moreno apartándose del grupo

- Vamos contigo- dijo Keigo arrastrando a su amigo pelinegro, Chad se detuvo un momento para que lo alcanzaran

- ¿Por que debemos ir con el?- pregunto Mizuiro

- Por que a las chicas les gustan mas los músicos y si vamos allá podemos aparentar que lo somos- dijo el pelicafe

- Por primera vez hablas con lógica- dijo el pelinegro dejándose llevar

- ¿Para esto nos trajeron?- preguntó Renji después de que los "abandonaran"

- Supongo, pero aprovechando que estamos aquí, ¿les hace falta comprar algo?- pregunto el Quincy- Yo necesito comprar un bloqueador solar- dijo

- Ishida, sonaste como una madre entrometida y abnegada- se burló Ichigo y el peliazul lo miro despectivamente

- Ahora que lo dices no tengo traje de baño y Urahara se apiado de mi y me pago algo- dijo el pelirrojo

- Entonces vamos- dijo el pelinaranja con fastidio, los tres caminaron hacia la misma tienda donde estaban las cuatro chicas- Los espero aquí- dijo el shinigami sustituto señalando una banca cerca de una fuente

- Esta bien...- dijo Renji sin muchos ánimos de entrar a una tienda el solo con Ishida quien de seguro se iría por su lado dejándolo a merced de la mercancía y no tenia mucha experiencia comprando así es que no sabia que hacer o que decir al comprar, dio la vuelta y diviso a tres chicas que el conocía bien- Ah miren, es Orihime-chan quizás la vea probándose un bikini...-pensó en voz alta para hacer que Ichigo "lo acompañara"

- ¿Saben que? Creo que esos pantaloncillos grises que tengo para nadar ya están muy gastados- dijo Ichigo entrando antes que los otros dos "No dejare que el pervertido del mandril la vea así y si lo hace le sacare los ojos, lo juro... ¿a quien quiero engañar? Aquí el pervertido soy yo por querer entrar a la tienda... a no dejar que la vean, si eso" pensó con un leve sonrojo deteniéndose por un momento

- Claro, como no Kurosaki- dijo el Quincy sin creerle nada mientras caminaba hacia la entrada junto con el pelinaranja, los tres entraron al establecimiento e Ichigo y Renji fueron a la sección de "caballeros" mientras que Ishida fue a la sección de aditamentos

- Ichigo, ¿Que opinas una bermudas o bikini?- pregunto el pelirrojo sosteniendo las dos prendas

- Bermudas- dijo el también mientras veía cual escoger- No queremos que la enana se nos desangre- dijo en voz baja sonriendo

- Bueno- dijo Renji dándose la vuelta para ver otros colores de bermudas, al mirar hacia en frente vio a Aoi y ella el

- Hola Renji-kun- saludo la pelinegra con una sonrisa y en sus manos tenia una bolsa con la insignia de la tienda

- ¿Que haces por acá?- pregunto el shinigami ocultando detrás de si el bikini y las bermudas, no quería parecer un pervertido al mostrarlas y hacer que ella lo imaginara con ellas puestas, Ichigo rodó los ojos con exasperación por que era bastante obvio el por que la pelinegra estaba ahí y todavía Renji pregunto aquella redundancia

- Vine con Inoue-san y las demás a comprar un traje de baño- dijo ella pasando por alto la pregunta tan obvia

- Que bien, supongo que ya te vas- dijo el pelirrojo diciendo otra redundancia

- Bueno no precisamente, esperare afuera a las demás, los veo luego- dijo Aoi dirigiéndose hacia la salida

- Vaya mandril, de no ser por que se que la enana te trae como idiota diría que Shimura te gusta- dijo el pelinaranja como si comentara sobre el clima

- ¿Acaso tendría algo de malo que me gustara?- pregunto el, a decir verdad ella no le gustaba, solo se le hacia atractiva pero seguiría el consejo de sus dos ebrios amigos y cambiaría de aires un tiempo y ahora si estaba decidido por completo, aunque eso seria como jugar con Aoi pero trataría de no lastimarla si se daba algo, algo que dudaba mucho que sucedería pero quien sabe, el destino juega chueco y en la vida todo se puede

- Para nada, solo que...- iba a decir Ichigo pero mejor se lo guardo, sabia que eso no le gustaría para nada a Rukia se molestaría pero mas que nada esa medio afirmación la pondría bastante triste, pero por eso Rukia y el eran tan buenos amigos y el estaría ahí para ella, para ayudarla, para escucharla

- ¿Solo que que?- preguntó de nuevo Renji

- Solo que no creo que ella viera algo bueno en ti, no eres un muy buen partido que digamos- dijo el shinigami sustituto en broma

- Huy, y tu las traes muertas, ¿no?- dijo el pelirrojo algo irritado

-No lo se, nunca me he fijado en eso, pero supongo que mas que tu si- dijo Ichigo mostrando su lado egolatra, y aunque si levantara "pasiones" no importaba mucho si la chica en la que el estaba interesado no suspiraba por el o al menos eso creía

- Comprobemoslo- propuso Renji

- ¿Como?- preguntó el pelinaranja algo intrigado

- ¡Ishida!- llamo el otro al Quincy quien tardo un poco en ir

- ¿Que quieren?- dijo el peliazul con una botella de bloqueador en las manos

- De los dos- dijo el pelirrojo señalándose a si mismo y a Ichigo- ¿Quien crees que es mas apuesto?- dijo cruzando los brazos pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un golpe en la cara cortesía de la botella que Ishida le arrojo

- ¡Eso deberías de preguntárselo a una chica y si acaso estas insinuando algo sera mejor que te prepares a ser acribillado! ¡Yo no tengo por que andar respondiendo ese tipo de preguntas tan idiotas que solo alimentan tu ego Abarai!- dijo el muy molesto

- ¿Sabes? Con ese humor de los mil demonios que tienes asustas a cualquiera- dijo Renji con una mano en la nariz para apaciguar el dolor del golpe que le ocasiono el recipiente de bloqueador

- ¡No pedí tu opinión sobre mi forma de serla cual te viene importando una...!- replicó el Quincy iracundo

- Ya niñas, las dos son bonitas- dijo Ichigo para "calmarlos"

- ¡Ya se como podemos comprobarlo!- exclamó el pelirrojo de repente

- ¿Como?- dijeron el peliazul y el shinigami sustituto

- Ichigo, apostemos, el que consiga hacer sonrojar a una chica esta tarde sera considerado el mas apuesto de los dos- dijo el sonriendo

- Ni muerto- dijo el pelinaranja cruzando los brazos

-Lo sabia, no eres capaz de ser agradable con una chica, pero ¿como ser agradable si ni siquiera eres apuesto?- dijo Renji para picarle el orgullo a Ichigo

- ¿Cuales son las malditas condiciones?- preguntó el otro para que luego no le dijeran "Gallina"

- Solo dos, tiene que ser una chica que no conozcas osea que no están permitidas ni Rukia, Arizawa, Orihime-chan o Aoi y no cuentan las ancianas ni las niñitas- sentencio el pelirrojo

- De acuerdo, pero hay que hacer esto mas interesante, el que no lo logre, acompañara a Ishida en su vergüenza e igualmente se vestirá de mujer- dijo Ichigo extendiendo una mano para estrecharla

- Trato hecho, Ishida esta de testigo, ¿cierto?- dijo Renji estrechando la mano de Ichigo y mirando al Quincy

- Si, por supuesto- dijo Ishida acomodándose sus lentes y rezando para que ellos no se dieran cuenta del hueco de aquella apuesta y alegrándose de que no seria el único que cumpliría una así de humillante, "Estúpido orgullo masculino" pensó

* * *

Cinco minutos después los tres chicos salieron de la tienda cada uno con una bolsa con el logo de la tienda, se acercaron a la banca cerca de la fuente para planificar como harían la apuesta y ahí estaba Aoi sentada de lo mas tranquila y haciendo bombas con una goma de mascar

- ¿Aburrida?- pregunto Renji dejándose caer en la banca, primero se sentó Ichigo, luego el pelirrojo y al ultimo Ishida quedando un poco alejado de la pelinegra

- Un poco, ellas ya se tardaron- respondió la pelinegra suspirando, de repente se escucho el intro de "Seek and destroy" y Aoi al igual que Ichigo revisaron sus teléfonos celulares, se miraron un instante algo desconcertados por aquella coincidencia

- Es el mio- dijo el pelinaranja con fastidio puesto que el que le marcaba era Isshin lloriqueando por que su primogénito no se había reportado y estaba preocupado, bueno la realidad era que como estaba aburrido y quería entrometerse en la vida de su hijo, Ichigo solo se volteo a contestar- ¿Que quieres?...Si viejo... como digas... aja... claro... no voy a llevarte un sundae... pues entonces se lo llevare solo a mis hermanas... para ti solo habrá una bolsa de galletas para perro... no soy cruel ademas no tengo ganas de comprarte nada... como sea solo cuelga, me fastidias.. si adiós- dijo por ultimo cerrando agresivamente el aparato ganándose tres miradas desconcertadas por parte de los otros presentes- Bueno mandril, ¿como es que vamos a...- iba a preguntar pero Renji le tapo la boca con una mano

- Shhh, si te digo lo que planeo ella seguro que nos escucha y pensaría que somos unos seres viles, que somos escoria, que somos lo mas bajo que hay- le dijo en voz muy baja para que la única fémina que estaba ahí no los escuchara, aunque ella estaba muy entretenida jugando tetris en su teléfono y no les prestaba nada de atención

- No hace falta que digan su plan para que cualquiera piense eso- agrego Ishida

- ¡Tu callate, no te preguntamos!- le gritaron fuertemente los dos shinigamis llamando la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban rondando las tiendas aledañas a la de trajes de baño, el Quincy solo negó con la cabeza "A estos dos les gusta complicarse tanto la vida, simplemente podrían preguntarle a Shimura-san y listo, se evitarían la pena de ser abofeteados o acusados de pervertidos aunque me puede convenir... se arrepentirán por decirme Ishida-chan" pensó con malicia y se regocijó carcajeándose internamente

- Ishida-san, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto una voz femenina, el solo volteo a verla y asintió- es que te empezaste a reír de una manera muy rara- dijo Aoi tocándole el hombro y mirándolo con desconcierto

- Es que me acorde de algo gracioso- dijo para que no lo tacharan de loco, se alegro de que Ichigo y Renji estuvieran muy ocupados "planeando" su apuesta, justo en ese momento Rukia, Tatsuki y Orihime se acercaron

- ¿Acaso nos están siguiendo?- pregunto Rukia al ver a los tres chicos

- No, solo es una coincidencia- dijo Ichigo sin prestarle mucha atención, en ese momento a Tatsuki se le ocurrió una brillante idea, una que merecía ser reconocida por la unidad de logística de NCIS, bueno quizás exageró pero la idea era buena

- ¿Que les parece si vamos todos juntos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto la pelinaranja con algo de emoción

- Es una excelente idea Orihime-chan- dijo Renji secundando su propuesta

- ¿Que dicen chicos?- pregunto Tatsuki, al parecer su amiga le había leído la mente- Anímense, apenas son las cuatro de la tarde- dijo consultando su reloj

- Esta bien- dijeron Rukia y Aoi

- Como sea- respondieron Ishida e Ichigo

- Que ánimos los de ustedes- murmuro Tatsuki, y así la comitiva de siete estudiantes se dispuso a rondar el centro comercial

* * *

Mientras Keigo y Mizuiro esperaban a Chad que estaba en la tienda de música literalmente dando un espectáculo al probar un bajo que le gustó y para molestia del pelicafe el era el que se estaba llevando la atención de algunas chicas

- Kyaaaa, eres impresionante, ¿como te llamas?- pregunto una chica emocionada por la habilidad del moreno con el instrumento musical

- Yatsutora Sado- contesto el sin dejar de golpear las cuerdas e importándole muy poco la atención que tenia

- Kyaaa, Sado-kun es muy bueno- dijeron varias chicas a coro

- Cualquiera puede tocar una simple guitarra, solo es cuestión de practicar- dijo Keigo con molestia

- No es una guitarra, esas tienen seis cuerdas, es un bajo el cual tiene cuatro y este es un Fender Telecaster bass utilizado por la bajistas famosos como Paul McGuigan- explico Chad

- Kyaaa Sado-kun sabe de música- dijeron de nuevo las chicas con corazones en lugar de ojos

- Mizuiro, si esas chicas dicen de nuevo "Kyaaa, Sado-kun esto, Sado-kun lo otro" me largo... ¿Mizuiro?, ¿donde estas?- pregunto al notar la ausencia del pelinegro quien estaba conversando con una chica del como el solo se hacia la cena- ¿Por que no tengo un talento natural o algo que me haga ver lindo con las chicas?- se pregunto a si mismo con tristeza

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Aoi, Ishida y Renji caminaban sin rumbo y en silencio, solo comentaban de vez en cuando algo que les llamaba la atención

- Psss, Kuchiki- dijo la karateka llamando la atención de la shinigami

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto ella con disimulo

- No te olvides de nuestro plan para abrirle los ojos a Ichigo- le susurro Tatsuki

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto de nuevo la shinigami

- Si, claro que si, hay que hacer que se pierdan solamente ellos dos, solo con mirarlos te das cuenta de que sera sencillo- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo satisfactoriamente

- Excelente- dijo Rukia imitando su sonrisa

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿estas bien?, te noto algo distraído- dijo Orihime quien de pura casualidad iba caminando junto al pelinaranja muy por delante de los demás como si fueran ellos dos solos

- No te preocupes, es que tengo un poco de sueño- se excuso el

- ¡Miren!, ¿que les parece si vamos a ver que ocurre por allá?- pregunto Tatsuki de repente haciendo que todos voltearan hacia donde había como setenta personas reunidas frente a una tarima donde estaba un tipo muy llamativo hablando por micrófono, los siete fueron hacia ese lugar metiéndose entre toda la multitud para quedar mas cerca y ver que ocurría

- ¡LA ESTACIÓN LOCAL DE RADIO DE KARAKURA LOS INVITA A GANAR LOS SIGUIENTES PREMIOS: DOS PASES DOBLES PARA EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES, UNA TARJETA DE 50% DE DESCUENTO EN LA CADENA DE COMIDA RAPIDA MAS IMPORTANTE DE ESTE PAÍS, DIEZ CENAS GRATIS EN "EL TAZÓN DE RAMEN" Y EL MEJOR PREMIO DE TODOS!, ¡DOS PLAYERAS, UNA DE "LOS PERROS DEL MAL" Y LA OTRA CON LA LEYENDA "YO HICE EL RIDÍCULO ENFRENTE DE MUCHA GENTE Y SOLO ME DIERON ESTA -CENSURADO- PLAYERA"!- dijo aquel estrafalario anunciador el cual iba vestido con un saco rosa fosforescente, un pantalón rojo, camisa azul y zapatos cafés, casi todos los presentes exclamaron un "Ohhhhhhhh" al unisono debido a que los primeros premios eran muy buenos- ¡AMIGOS Y LO UNICO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER ES TRAER A UNA PERSONA Y... ¿a que hora se subieron?- pregunto el presentador al ver a un pelirrojo y un pelinaranja ya arriba de la tarima junto con el

-¿En verdad alguien vio a que hora jalo a Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia a los otros cuatro, Renji debió de subir corriendo como para que no lo vieran y tomo a la persona que tenia mas cerca, ¿y quien no subiría como rayo hacia la tarima por esos premios? Con un "jefe" sobre explotador, tirano y que ademas deja que "sus trabajadores" mueran de inanición, el que no aprovechara esa oportunidad de ganar seria un completo idiota

- Bueno amigo, no importa, lo único que tienen que hacer es cantar junto con tu amigo- dijo el presentador

- Un momento mandril, me niego absolutamente a cantar aquí y mucho menos contigo, pídeselo a alguien mas- dijo Ichigo caminando hacia unos escalones que dejaban bajar de la tarima

- Vamos Ichigo, no puede ser tan malo, ¿que canción es?- pregunto Renji

- A ver Cachirulo, ¿cual es la canción que tienen que berrear digo interpretar estos amables caballeros?- le dijo el presentador a un técnico de radio que estaba a un lado

- Single Ladies, Alejandro, Beautiful girls, Hips don´t lie o Pray- respondió "Cachirulo" mas que fastidiado por la actitud del otro ya que no recordaba su nombre

- Ok, entonces ¿listos?- pregunto el presentador con una sonrisa

- Suerte con tus desfiguros- dijo el pelinaranja levantando una mano en señal de despedida

- Por favor, tu sabes como es Urahara con respecto a la comida ademas si me ayudas te doy un pase para el parque de diversiones para que invites A QUIEN QUIERAS- dijo Renji deteniendolo de un brazo mientras le suplicaba

- Ni aunque me pagaras- dijo Ichigo amenazantemente

- ¿Podría ser otra canción no tan... bueno, otra canción?- pregunto el pelirrojo al presentador para ver si así el otro se animaba

- ¿Puede ser otra Cachirulo?- pregunto el personaje estrafalario al técnico

- Solo tenemos la letra de In my life y la música- dijo Cachirulo cuyo nombre fue cambiado

- Si le agregas una playera y tres cenas acepto- respondió el shinigami sustituto muy a su pesar, no quería parecer mal amigo y aunque no lo diría se sabia muy bien esa canción

- Ya que- dijo el pelirrojo celebrando internamente

- Solo hay un maldito micrófono, acomódense ustedes como puedan y por favor canten decentemente que estamos transmitiendo, ahí esta la pantalla que les permitirá ver la letra- dijo el mal encarado técnico

- ¿Listo mandril?- pregunto Ichigo un poco animado

- Nací listo- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo por que prácticamente iba a comer gratis

- ¡Suéltala Cachirulo!- dijo el presentador en un tono muy agudo

- ¡¿Tanto te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre?- repuso el técnico rodando la pista, se escuchaba el intro de la canción

- Ahora- dijo el presentador, Renji e Ichigo se aclararon las voces, les estaba empezando a gustar eso de "lucirse" en frente de las chicas que a ellos les gustaban, frente al receptor de sonido solo el chico pelirrojo y el shinigami sustituto empezaron a cantar siguiendo la letra:

There are places i'll remember  
all my life, though some have changed  
some forever, not for better  
some have gone and some remain

all this places have their moments  
with lovers and friends i still can recall  
some are dead and some are living  
in my life, i've loved them all

But of all these friends and lovers  
there is no one compares with you  
and these memories lose their meaning  
when i think of love as something new

though i know i'll never lose affection  
for people and things that went before  
i know i'll often stop and think about them  
in my life, i love you more

Sus voces se escuchaban tan entonadas que hasta parecían unos excelentes imitadores de Lennon y a McCartney, a muchos les dieron ganas de sacar su encendedor y varias chicas gritaban de la emoción

Though i know i'll never lose affection  
for people and things that went before  
i know i'll often stop and think about them  
in my life, i love you more  
in my life, i love you more

Todos los que los habían escuchado les aplaudían vigorosamente e incluso mas curiosos se habían acercado a escuchar a los dos chicos cantar, hasta gritaban "otra, otra, otra"

- ¡MUY BIEN!, Cachirulo dale sus premios a este chico- dijo el presentador muy feliz ya que esa presentación fue su idea y de eso dependía su trabajo en la estación de radio

- Si, si, toma, gracias por no hacer que cortara la transferencia- dijo el técnico, los chicos bajaron y buscaron entre la multitud a sus amigos a los cuales localizaron enseguida

- Eso fue impresionante, creía que cuando bajaran tendría que hacer como que no los conocía- dijo Rukia levantando un pulgar aunque en el fondo su corazón latía de emoción

- Ichigo, si no terminas la escuela ya esta comprobado que sacas dinero con subirte a cantar a los autobuses, pero me hubiera gustado verlos cantar "Alejandro"- dijo Tatsuki imaginándose la escena -pausa para imaginar... X'DDDDDDDDD Ale Alejandroooo Ale Alejandrooooo... ok, continuemos con la lectura-

- Muchas gracias, ¿que haría sin amigas como ustedes?- pregunto Ichigo con sarcasmo

- Morirte de pena, dolor y desgracia por no tener a dos personas tan maravillosas en tu vida- dijo la shinigami chocando las palmas con la otra pelinegra

- Felicidades Renji-kun, Kurosaki-kun, lo hicieron muy bien- les dijo Orihime

- Gracias Orihime-chan, creo que ya se con quien usare mis premios- respondió el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por la barbilla

- ¿Disculpa?...- pregunto Ichigo algo molesto, casi todos los presentes pensaban que le reclamaría por el atreverse en pensar invitar a Orihime- ¿Tus premios?-oh desilusión- Que yo recuerde te ayude con ellos así es que dame lo que me corresponde- dijo mientras extendía una mano

- Yo y mi bocota, ¿cual quieres?- pregunto el shinigami enseñando las dos playeras

- La del ridículo, no te olvides del pase y las cenas- dijo el pelinaranja mientras recibía los objetos

- ¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Ishida quien hasta ese momento guardo silencio

- No lo se, quizás debamos quedarnos unos minutos mas a ver que mas sigue- propuso Rukia quien en su malévola y pequeña mente planeaba dejar solos a los pelinaranjas

- Es cierto, quiero ver a mas personas aya arriba haciendo sus desfiguros como yo- dijo Renji cruzándose de brazos

- Pero Renji-kun, lo hiciste bien- dijo Aoi sin malas ni buenas intenciones, tenia que reconocercelo, el cantó muy bien

- Aja, si como sea- dijo la pequeña shinigami interrumpiendo el agradecimiento del pelirrojo, los siete estudiantes se quedaron en silencio observando hacia la tarima donde estaba el presentador con otros tres chicos haciendo la coreografía de Thriller, en ese momento como si Rukia le leyera el pensamiento a Tatsuki, ambas jalaron al Quincy y le cubrieron la boca para que no gritara o dijera algo, lo arrastraron fuera de la multitud

- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto el peliazul algo fastidiado mientras se acomodaba la camisa la cual se desfajo por la acción de las dos chicas

- Como siempre mi estimado Ishida requerimos de tu muy preciada ayuda para que Ichigo quede a solas con Orihime- dijo Tatsuki descubriendole la boca

- Esta bien- dijo el sonriendo

- Anda Ishida, no seas así, por favor... un momento, ¿en verdad vas a ayudarnos?- pregunto Rukia muy sorprendida de que el no opusiera resistencia

- Si- contesto el Quincy

- ¿Así de fácil y sencillo sin decirnos que no es nuestro asunto y que somos unas entrometidas?- pregunto la pelinegra

- Si- volvió a responder Ishida

- Excelente... mira lo que vamos a...- iba a explicar la shinigami pero fue interrumpida

- Momento Kuchiki, qui hay gato encerrado, creo que tu tramas algo Ishida- dijo Tatsuki mirándolo fijamente como si de un acusado de homicidio se tratara

- Yo no tramo nada Arizawa-san, quizás solo me dieron ganas de colaborar con ustedes por que se los prometí, son dos chicas que requieren ayuda, seria descortés de mi parte no auxiliarlas- dijo el peliazul acomodándose las gafas para quitarse la mirada tan pesada que le estaba mandando la pelinegra

- Déjame adivinar... tu, Ichigo y Abarai hicieron una especie de trato el cual te convendría si los tres están separados ¿no?- pregunto Tatsuki con cara de aburrimiento

- ¿Como lo supiste?- pregunto Ishida bastante sorprendido

- Intuición femenina- respondió ella suspirando

- ¿Que piensas hacerle Arizawa?- pregunto Rukia

- Nada- dijo Tatsuki de lo mas tranquila

- ¿En verdad nada?. ¿ni chantajearme?, ¿ni decirme que soy un aprovechado?, ¿ni hacerme sentir como un completo abusivo por la situación?- pregunto el Quincy aun mas sorprendido

- Me estas haciendo quedar como una regañona- dijo la pelinegra cruzando los brazos

- Lo siento- dijo el peliazul un poco apenado

- No importa, no te haré nada, al contrario si te conviene nos ayudaras sin quejarte.. ¿no?- dijo Tatsuki

- Correcto- dijo Ishida asintiendo

- Bueno, lo que haremos sera alejarnos un poco dejándolos solos no tendrán mas remedio que quedarse los dos juntos, muy nerviosos por la presencia del otro y extrañamente tendrán una no-cita y así estarán juntos casi toda la tarde- dijo Tatsuki tomando la iniciativa, los otros dos asintieron alejándose un poco mas de donde estaban los pelinegras, caminaron un poco y se detuvieron a una distancia prudente para espiar sin ser detectados

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas el capitán que menos tenia ganas de ir a la misión que le encomendaron estaba informando "la buena nueva" a los tenientes que lo acompañarían

- ¡Me alegra tanto que usted nos acompañe!, sera bastante divertido, le pediré a Orihime que nos deje quedarnos con ella de nuevo para hacer la pijamada que quedo pendiente de la ultima vez y nos trenzaremos el cabello, nos pondremos mascarillas y tratamientos de belleza, veremos películas de terror y comeremos hasta ponernos morados- dijo Rangiku bastante alegre mientras abrazaba muy efusivamente a su superior

- ¿En verdad crees que voy a hacer eso contigo... bueno con las dos?- pregunto el pequeño peliblanco tratando de zafarse del abrazo asfixiante

- ¡No sea así de aguafiestas!- le replico la pelinaranja haciendo un puchero, también estaban ahí presentes Kira y Hisagi quienes aguantaban la risa al imaginar a Hitsugaya con el cabello trenzado y maquillado como una lolita

- ¿Cuando nos vamos capitán?- pregunto el rubio recobrando la compostura

- Esta misma tarde, estén listos- dijo Hitsugaya acomodándose el haori y lo demás, los tres presentes asintieron

- ¿Y solo seremos nosotros cuatro?- pregunto Hisahi

- N-no- dijo el peliblanco muy a su pesar, nada mas de acordarse con quienes iba le daban ganas de llorar

- Déjeme adivinar... ¡irán el calvito digo Ikkaku y Yumi!- dijo la voluptuosa teniente, sus superior solo asintió - Que bien- exclamo con alegría ya que si iban ellos dos la fiesta que estaba empezando a planear seria mas amena

- Si, si... los quiero aquí mismo a las cinco de la tarde, no se vayan a retrasar, Matsumoto tu vienes conmigo que tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de irnos- dijo Histugaya comenzando a caminar seguido de la pelinaranja, caminaron un buen trecho hasta que Rangiku se detuvo a saludar a alguien y el chico se siguió de largo al ver de quien se trataba

- Buenas tardes Rangiku-san, escuché que esta tarde te vas- dijo Hinamori quien venia de un chequeo en la cuarta división

- Me da gusto verte y sip, fui una afortunada seleccionada para ir- dijo la pelinaranja muy sonriente

- Que bueno, que tengas mucha suerte , ojala que no sea algo malo como la ultima vez- dijo la pelinegra con un deje de tristeza

- Esperemos que no- contesto Rangiku con el mismo tono, ambas quedaron en silencio

- ¿Como esta Shi... Hitsugaya-kun?- preguntó Hinamori de repente

- Bien... pero...- iba a preguntar la pelinaranja pero la otra presente le respondió

- Ya debes de saber que el no me habla... me entristece pero debe de tener sus razones para no hacerlo aunque quizás es mi culpa- dijo la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros

- Claro que no es tu culpa, es la de el por ser un insensible cubito de hielo, tu no te preocupes que de seguro no te habla por su orgullo pero ya veras que el día menos pensado vuelve a ser el de antes,tu solo espera, no resistirá esto por mucho tiempo- le aseguro Rangiku sonriendole maternalmente

- Gracias por los ánimos Rangiku-san, pero el no va a cambiar, si me disculpas tengo que regresar a la división, ten mucho cuidado, cuida a Shiro-chan por mi, hasta pronto- dijo Hinamori yéndose de ahí rápidamente para ocultar las lagrimas que apenas empezaban a surcar sus mejillas

- Espera...- trato de detenerla la pelinaranja pero la teniente de la quinta división ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no oírla- como me gustaría que el capitán me tuviera la suficiente confianza como para contarme como se siente- se dijo a si misma

- ¿Que estas esperando?- le grito Hitsugaya quien había regresado unos cuantos metros

- Nada, allá voy- dijo ella tratando de ocultar la incomodidad que le provocó el encuentro anterior

- Si no le hablo es por que aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla, aun me siento mal por lo del invierno pasado- dijo el peliblanco mientras avanzaba lentamente, Rangiku solo sonrió débilmente y apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo

* * *

-¿A donde se habrán metido Kuchiki-san y los demás?- pregunto Orihime mirando alrededor y notando la ausencia de sus compañeros

- Esos idiotas ya se perdieron- dijo Ichigo con cara de desesperación

- Quizás debamos ir a buscarlos- dijo ella empezando a salir de la multitud

- Mejor no, quizás no están todos juntos y tendríamos que buscar uno por uno- respondió el pelinaranja

- ¿Entonces que hacemos?- pregunto la pelinaranja y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas... bueno casi, sin contar a los desconocidos que los rodeaban pero ya con eso ¿que mas quería? Estaba casi a solas con el

- N-no lo se... ¿que quieres hacer tu?- preguntó el sin saber muy bien que contestar, Orihime se sorprendió de sobremanera por que eso sonó como si prácticamente le dijera "iré contigo y haré lo que quieras, lo que importa es que vamos juntos"... quizás exageraba pero no todos los días se le presentaba una "oportunidad" así

- Creo que seria bueno que ya nos fuéramos para terminar el proyecto si no te incomoda- propuso ella acordándose de que aun tenían pendiente eso

- Bueno...- dijo el no muy convencido, se encaminaban a la salida sin dirigirse palabra alguna y pasaron frente a una tienda de videojuegos y gadgets Ichigo se pego al cristal del aparador como si de un imán se tratase- No puede ser posible...- exclamó como si no creyera lo que veía

- ¿Que sucede Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime algo confusa por ver la reacción de su acompañante

- ¿Eh?- dijo al ver cerca a la pelinaranja y se apenó un poco por su comportamiento- Ehmm, bueno es que... yo... veras Ishida me presto Grand Theft Auto 1, Vice City y San Andreas pero el muy idiota me los pidió luego y no me dio tiempo ni de terminar uno solo, la verdad me quede con ganas de seguirlos pero no los había conseguido y voy viendo- señaló el aparador- que están los 10 juegos a precio especial... pero ni con mis ahorros me alcanza- dijo suspirando

- Yo te podría prestar si quieres, tengo algo ahorrado y...- se iba a ofrecer ella pero Ichigo no la dejo

- Muchas gracias Inoue pero el viejo me debe lo de mi cumpleaños y quizás me pueda adelantar lo del siguiente ademas... siendo sincero no te lo podría pagar en poco tiempo- dijo el un poco avergonzado por ser "pobre"

- Pero no seria ningún problema para mi prestártelo- insistió ella puesto que quería ayudarlo un poco

- De verdad gracias, pero no podría ni aceptarlo- le dijo el pelinaranja con la cabeza un poco baja y mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de ella- en fin vamos por un helado, quiero levantarme el animo y mis hermanas me encargaron uno aunque no creo que llegue con vida por el calor- y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la pelinaranja, a unos pocos metros de ahí tres personas habían oído lo que ellos decían pero...

- Suéltenme, quiero ir ahora mismo a que me repita en mi cara que soy un idiota aunque diría que el es uno por tardarse tanto- decía un iracundo Ishida quien era sostenido por Tatsuki y Rukia

- Tranquilizate, si vas en este momento, ellos se darán cuenta de que los espiamos y nuestro plan se arruinaría- dijo Rukia mientras abrazaba al peliazul del torso por enfrente para que no fuera a por Ichigo

- Es verdad aunque... ¿en cuanto tiempo se los pediste?- pregunto Tatsuki quien lo abrazaba desde atrás para detenerlo mejor y ponía la cara sobre su hombro para interrogarlo

- Un mes y eso que debí de habérselos pedido desde antes- dijo el Quincy como si fuera una eternidad de tiempo

- ¿Tan poco?- dijo la pelinegra sorprendida

- Yo termine Vice City en una semana así es que considere que era el tiempo suficiente como para ya pedírselos- dijo el acomodándose los lentes para verse mas genial al decirlo

- Mientes...- dijo Tatsuki entrecerrando los ojos

- Claro que no, es demasiado sencillo si sabes bien que hacer- dijo Ishida con mucha naturalidad

- Eso es imposible aunque si lo hiciste durante una semana sin hacer otra cosa mas que matar y matar a los mafiosos entonces si te creo- le dijo la pelinegra

- No, lo jugaba después hacer la tarea- contestó el para inflar su orgullo

- Entonces tienes que enseñarme a escapar rápido de la policía o perderla... ¿has jugado God Of War o Devil May Cry?- pregunto ella

- Esos juegos están muy mal diseñados y no se comparan con mis habilidades reales- dijo el peliazul con un deje de molestia en la voz

- No supiste como manejar las espadas ni las pistolas ¿cierto?- cuestionó ella de nuevo tratando de no reírse

- Como te dije ese juego esta muy mal diseñado y es muy injusto en cuanto a los poderes que te da- dijo el haciéndose el ofendido

- Claro... como tu digas- dijo Tatsuki sin creerle nada

- Oigan apúrense que si no se nos pierden- dijo Rukia quien había abandonado la conversación para ver por donde se habían ido los pelinaranjas

- Ahí vamos... ¿seguro que ya no quieres matar a Ichigo o te sigo sosteniendo?- pregunto la pelinegra

- No lo se...- dijo el peliazul con mucha duda en su voz, Tatsuki lo soltó de inmediato y se alejo un par de metros- Solo bromeaba Arizawa-san, ¿alérgica a los hombres?- dijo el algo divertido por la reacción de ella

- Solo un poco, se me puede pegar lo inútil- dijo muy segura, el bufó algo molesto por la indirecta- ademas como si tu...- dijo ella pero corto la frase por que se acordó de un, mas bien dos detalles que no contemplaron, puso cara de preocupación- Ishida...- susurró y al parecer el también se dio cuenta

- ¿Abarai y Shimura? - pregunto el, la pelinegra asintió- No le digas a Kuchiki-san- dijo el

- Claro que por supuesto que no le diré, si lo hago ella querrá ir y arrastrar de los cabellos a Shimura por quedarse a solas "con su hombre"- respondió Tatsuki comenzando a caminar, en seguida Ishida la imitó para alcanzar a la shinigami que iba unos metros delante de ellos sin perder detalle de los movimientos de sus dos amigos pelinaranjas

* * *

- Nada de nada, siento que nos olvidaron apropósito- dijo Renji volteando a todos lados para ver si no estaba alguno de sus amigos cerca pero parecía que se los había tragado el suelo- Me siento abandonado...- dijo suspirando mientras se ponía su cartera de libros sobre el hombro mientras esperaba respuesta de la otra chica que también había sido abandonada pero no decía nada ya que se encontraba revisando su teléfono para ver si no tenia un mensaje o una llamada perdida

- Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?- pregunto ella volviendo de su ensimismamiento

- Nop- respondió el algo ofendido por ser ignorado

- Será mejor que nos vayamos... o ¿quieres comprar algo mas?- preguntó Aoi guardando su aparato

- No pero si así fuera... ¿me acompañarías?- pregunto el pelirrojo de vuelta para comparar ya que en su mente estaba haciendo la comparación entre ella y Rukia "Rukia me diría: Claro que no, ve tu solo que no soy tu niñera, o simplemente me sacaría algún articulo con un conejo... ella y sus extraños fetiches"

- Supongo- dijo ella empezando a salir de la multitud mientras tomaba al shinigami de una mano para que no se perdiera, ya fuera de la multitud ambos dieron un respiro por que el estar entre tanta gente era bastante asfixiante- Creo que mejor nos vamos ademas, seria algo complicado buscar a los otros- decía ella mientras daba media vuelta para irse

- Claro...- dijo Renji pensando en que esa respuesta fue taaaaaaan fría y cortante como las que daba su capitán, sintió algo recorrerle la espalda

- Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿vamos al mismo lugar que el otro día?- pregunto ella

- ¿Eso es una invitación?- pregunto el pelirrojo algo dudoso

- Si, lo es- dijo Aoi mirándolo, a decir verdad le agradaba ingerir alimentos con compañía y que mejor que alguien que no fuera tan melindroso con la comida como lo era su amigo de toda la vida, estaba un poco cansada de oír siempre "esto sabe horrible, tiene mucha sal, pasame el vinagre, le hace falta aceite de oliva, odio el arroz, te pondrás gorda, es mas te veo un poco rellenita, no se ni donde guardas todo lo que te comes, quizás tienes una pierna hueca"

- Entonces ¿Que estamos esperando?- dijo el ahora jalándola de una mano para ir lo mas rápido a aquel puesto donde tenían la promoción de "Come 5 y no pagas, atascate, ceba al pelón de hospicio que llevas dentro"

* * *

- Adelante- dijo un pelinegro con un peculiar tatuaje de un numero 69 tatuado en una de sus mejillas, se encontraba en su oficina ordenando sus papeles para no dejar nada pendiente mientras estaba en el mundo real, tocaron a su puerta y después de dar su permiso para pasar se quedo helado al ver quien entraba y se situaba frente a su escritorio

- Buenas tardes Hisagi-fukutaicho- saludó la vicepresidenta de la asociación de mujeres shinigami a quien se le notaban las ganas inmensas de estar en cualquier otro lugar con cualquier otra persona pero su capitán se lo ordenaba... incluso se puso de rodillas y la convenció con chantaje emocional, bueno no solo el se lo pidió sino que también el capitán de la décimo tercera pero el lo hizo sin humillarse, solo lo pidió por favor

- Buenas tardes ¿En que puedo ayudarla?- preguntó Hisagi poniéndose de pie y tratando de no mostrarse muy sorprendido pero era algo que resultaba casi imposible, aun en su mente seguía aquella "meta" de tratar de agradarle para dejar esa insana inclinación por Rangiku pero la actitud de ella hacia que todo le pareciera difícil

- Verá... el motivo que me trae aquí es por que quisiera que me hiciera un favor muy grande- dijo ella algo incomoda asustando aun mas al pelinegro quien no sabia ni que responderle aunque... si le hacia el dichoso favor quizás su "relación" daría un pequeño, diminuto, minúsculo paso pero aun así era algo, el asintió- Entenderé si se niega por que es una... digamosle tarea muy rara de la cual desconozco el beneficio pero aun asi creo que es importante- explicó ella

- Entiendo, pero antes me gustaría saber de que se trata si no es mucha molestia para saber que tan complicada es si es que acepto- dijo el poniendo una mano sobre el mentón, ahora la sorprendida fue Nanao ya que esperaba una respuesta negativa o un si sin preguntar de que era o algo así, "Vaya, no es tan idiota como creía" pensó ella sacando de entre su uniforme una pequeña hoja de papel, se la extendió para que el la tomara

- ¿Que es esto?- pregunto el bastante desconcertado por lo que tenia escrito esa nota

- Lo que quería pedirle es que me informara si ve a alguna mujer con esas características, claro que esto seria sin que nadie mas que usted y yo supiéramos del asunto- dijo la pelinegra acomodándose sus gafas para ocultar la pena que le causaba decirlo, internamente se preguntaba a si misma el por que había aceptado hacerles ese favor tan extraño a los dos capitanes

-Ahhh... un momento ¿me esta pidiendo que vaya a mirar mujeres?- pregunto Hisagi arqueando una ceja

- Prácticamente si, es eso, mirar mujeres y ver cual se parece a la descrita e informarme sin incluir a un tercero- dijo Nanao alegrándose de que captara la idea principal

- No es mala idea pero ¿ya leyó la descripción que me muestra?- pregunto el de nuevo dándole la hoja a ella

- Sinceramente no, la verdad es que la descripción me la dio el capitán Kyoraku junto con el capitán Ukitake y vine directo con usted- dijo la pelinegra leyendo y se quedó bastante extrañada puesto que la nota decía:

Características de Aoi-chan(l)

Cabello negro

Lindos ojos azules con los que parece que te puede matar con solo mirarte

Tez casi blanca

Un poco mas alta que mi Nanao-chan, como unos 1.65 mts

Actitud muy seria y demandante

Del cuerpo... algo bastante agradable a la vista masculina pero ¡no toques!, puedes acabar con un brazo roto o sin tres dientes o lesiones internas, lo escribe alguien con experiencia

Voz levemente fría e imponente

En resumen, cara linda, cuerpo lindo, genio de los mil demonios, actitud de dictadora capaz mandar al comandante a hacer sentadillas y fuerza similar a la de el capitán Kempachi enfadado, la mujer ideal ¿no?, por cierto tiene un tremendo parecido con el capitán Kuchiki, eso impresiona mas que otra cosa

- ¿Cree usted que pueda encontrar a alguien así?- pregunto la pelinegra extrañada y con ganas de golpear a su superior por incluirla en la descripción

- No lo se pero se hubieran ahorrado tanta palabrería solo con decir que se parecía al capitán Kuchiki- opinó Hisagi releyendo la nota

- Suizas, así que...- dijo ella cruzando los brazos esperando una respuesta de el

- ¿Y por que yo?- pregunto el dejándose caer en su silla, le hizo una señal a ella para que también tomara asiento y así lo hizo la pelinegra quedando justo frente a la mirada expectante del otro shinigami

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo creo que usted es el mas indicado para esto- dijo Nanao lanzandole una mirada un poco gélida que hizo que el pelinegro pasara saliva sonoramente

- ¿En serio?- pregunto el algo temeroso y levemente emocionado

- Si, Rangiku-san es muy distraída, Kira-fukutaicho me parece del tipo de los que se les olvidan las cosas, no creo que Madarame-san y Ayazegawa-san aceptaran, a ninguno de los tres capitanes que van les interesa el asunto, la presidenta es algo comunicativa y la única opción mas o menos viable es usted- explico ella con naturalidad mientras que el trataba de descifrar si ese comentario fue un insulto o un alago

- Poniéndolo de esa forma entonces digo que si... ya que al parecer no tengo opción- dijo Hisagi aunque lo ultimo fue en voz baja

- De verdad se lo voy a agradecer bastante- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo imperceptiblemente

- No hay de que, simplemente es ir y fijarse si hay alguien que concuerde con la lista- dijo el despreocupadamente y haciendo su silla hacia atrás quedar solo apoyado en dos patas del mueble pero lo hizo con mucha fuerza causando que se fuera directo al suelo llevándose un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, todo por querer verse cool delante de ella

- ¿Esta usted bien?- pregunto Nanao minimamente preocupada, no por el si no por que podría quedar imposibilitado ya el golpe seguro que se había escuchado por toda la división

- Creo...- dijo el pelinegro aún desde el suelo por que tenia un ligero mareo, ¿o era vergüenza?, quien sabe cual de las dos era pero no se atrevía a levantarse

- Déjeme ayudarlo- dijo ella acercándose hacia el

- ¡No!... digo, no se preocupe ya me estoy levantando- dijo Hisagi incorporándose pero se tambaleó un poco al ya estar de pie totalmente

- Esa cara de tonto que tiene no me convence mucho que digamos- dijo la pelinegra examinandolo sin darse cuenta de la ofensa que le había hecho

- Así es mi cara- dijo el cruzando los brazos con algo de molestia

- Es que en serio se ve un poco mal, vamos a la cuarta división para que lo revisen, no me gustaría saber que se encuentra con algún golpe interno, ello podría intervenir con el favor que me va a hacer- dijo Nanao arrastrándolo de una mano pero al tocarlo tuvo una sensación muy extraña y se acordó de lo que el le había dicho estando ebrio "Solo quiero agradarte" aunque mejor dicho se había acordado de "Nanao linda, Nanao hermosa", así es que lo soltó de repente para mirarlo pero algo parecido a la pena se lo impedía

- ¿Le pasa algo?- pregunto el pelinegro al notarla levemente roja

-Para nada, andando- negó ella saliendo por delante mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Pero le digo que estoy bien, me da pena decirlo pero no es la primera vez que me caigo así de mi silla y siempre termino con esta cara de tonto según usted- admitió el desde el umbral de la puerta de su oficina

- Ahh, con que no es de nacimiento...- pensó la pelinegra en voz alta- ¿Va a venir o no?- preguntó girándose para esperarlo

- No, ya le dije me siento bien, gracias por preocuparse pero tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de irme- dijo Hisagi algo irritado yendo hacia su escritorio par levantar la silla que estaba en el suelo

- Entonces no me deja otra opción- dijo ella aferrándose al brazo de el para llevarlo a rastras hacia la cuarta división notando que no era para nada un debilucho ese pensamiento le hizo a la pelinegra turbarse un poco, lo sorprendente del asunto era que aunque el pelinegro tratara de zafarse no podía por que ademas de que se encontraba bastante perplejo por el contacto, ella tenia una fuerza bastante increíble, quizás después de tantos años de hacerla de a saca borrachos con su capitán la habían hecho adquirir esa fuerza tan poco femenina

Lo que presenciaban los shinigamis que veían caminar a ambos pelinegros era mas raro y escalofriante que ver a Pennywise confabulando con el muñeco Chucky para ir a amenizar una fiesta infantil puesto que era un escena que parecía imposible ya que la teniente de la octava división tenia una cara de mafioso ruso apunto de cobrar una deuda atrasada mientras arrastraba al teniente de la novena quien tenia cara de condenado a la horca por adulterio, todo por un simple golpe pero aun así a el le agradaba caminar del brazo con una chica linda aunque esta pudiera asesinarlo con una de las varillas de sus lentes

- Veo que ya no se resiste- dijo Nanao rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había entre ellos

- Ni como hacerlo- susurró el con desgano pero una idea le vino a la mente- no sabia que usted se preocupara así por mi- dijo el mientras sonreía

- Ya le dije que no es por usted, es por lo que me encomendaron los capitanes- dijo ella muy seria

- Claro, si fuera solo por eso usted no vendría tan cómodamente sujeta de mi brazo - respondió Hisagi aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, la pelinegra sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y reconsidero el soltarlo pero el podría escapar, y ella supo por done iba el asunto así es que no iba a caer en su juego

- ¿Y si a mi me gustara caminar con usted así?, ¿seria algo malo?- pregunto Nanao sonriendo con autosuficiencia, ahora el sonrojado era el

- Touché, no no seria nada malo, al contrario a mi me agrada y si no le molesta pues entonces tomeme con confianza de la mano... ese juego estaba llegando lejos, pero aun le faltaba algo para molestarla mas y vengarse de ella por decir que tenia cara de tonto

- No tiene tanta suerte- respondió ella secamente

- ¿No sera que usted es... bueno, ¿que usted tiene otros gustos?- pregunto el pelinegro de repente notando ese detalle justo en ese momento

- ¿QUE?- exclamó Nanao deteniéndose en seco mientras le enterraba las uñas en el brazo a el por la sorpresa- ¿De donde saca esa idiotez? - pregunto mientras el trataba de no gritar

- Pues es que todos nos miran como si fuéramos bichos raros y creo que es por que usted viene ASI conmigo- dijo Hisagi volteando hacia todos lados y observando a algunos shinigamis que se frotaban los ojos o que se pellizcaban una mejilla

- Quizás lo miran a usted, no todos los días se le ve sobrio- respondió ella para devolverle el insulto

- ¿Esta insinuando que soy un alcohólico?- preguntó el

- No lo insinúo pero para que se asegure, preguntele a su higado- dijo la pelinegra haciéndose la disimulada

- Mi hígado esta como usted- dijo Hisagi

- ¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto ella arqueando una ceja

- Interprete mi silencio- fue lo único que dijo el encogiéndose de hombros y quedándose callado con una expresión levemente seria

- No se haga el desentendido, explíquese- exigió la pelinegra

- P-pues usted sabe... me refiero a que usted esta... pues es que usted es... usted se ve...¡agh!- balbuceaba el, maldita la hora en la que se puso a "molestarla"

- Mire, no le suelto una bofetada por que lo voy sujetando pero le prometo que en cuanto lleguemos allá le daré una por tal insinuación- dijo Nanao con una vena marcándose en su sien

- Es todo lo contrario lo que usted piensa que yo pienso acerca de usted- dijo el pelinegro menos incomodo

- Pues si no quiere que yo piense que usted piensa mal acerca de mi, hable claro- le recriminó ella, el ya no respondió, solo atinó a quedar en silencio, la pelinegra ya no quiso insistir mas y en pocos pasos llegaron a la cuarta división, entraron y un shinigami(que también los miraba incrédulo) les indicó que fueran con la capitana, Nanao ya habia soltado a Hisagi pero aun asi caminaba a la par con el

- ¿Entonces crees que puedas enseñarme como mejorar mi kidoh aunque no este en la división?- preguntaba un rubio a una mujer muy alta de cabello gris con la cual estaba tomando el té cerca de la oficina de la capitana

- Claro que si Izuru-san, quizás pueda cuando regre...- iba a decir Isane pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras por unos cuantos segundos, volteo hacia su izquierda y Kira la imitó quedándose con ganas de tallarse los ojos- ¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- pregunto ella incrédula, el solo asintió y ambos se levantaron súbitamente y siguieron a ambos pelinegros con la mirada la cual fue dirigida hasta la oficina de Unohana donde Nanao tocó la puerta y enseguida ingresaron dejando la puerta abierta dándoles la oportunidad a Kira y a Isane de ver lo que ocurriría dentro

- Buenas tardes capitana- saludaron ambos pelinegros algo incomodos y molestos por decirlo al mismo tiempo

- Buenas...- dijo Unohana sin concluir ya que se encontraba de espaldas y al voltear se quedo bastante sorprendida al ver a dos personas totalmente incompatibles ahi, hablando al mismo tiempo juntas y sobre todo aun levemente sonrojados "Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen" pensó la capitana- ¿Que desean?, ¿exámenes prenupciales de compatibilidad?, ¿Asesoría en arreglos florales para una boda?, ¿Planificación familiar?, ¿pruebas de ADN para paternidad?- dijo mientras sacaba sus conclusiones

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ¿CASARME CON ELLA/EL?, ¿TENER UN HIJO CON ELLA/ESTO?- dijeron otra vez muy coordinados Nanao y Hisagi pero el segundo miro a su acompañante algo ofendido

- ¿No?, bueno por si algún día se les ofrece ya saben que aquí tenemos ese tipo de servicios, ahora, ¿que es lo que realmente los trae por aquí?- pregunto con una leve sonrisa mientras que los otros dos por dentro la querían matar de mil formas diferentes por aquellas palabras, que bueno que ella no leía la mente

- Lo que ocurrió es que mientras estaba con Hisagi-fukitaicho el accidentalmente cayó de su silla y temo que tenga golpes internos- explico Nanao adoptando una posición seria

- ¿Y que hacia usted con el?- pregunto la capitana como si nada, también quería enterarse del asunto y que mejor que hacer preguntas incomodas

- B-Bueno, verá, yo...- trataba de explicar la pelinegra pero recordó que el asunto quedaba solo entre ambos tenientes

- Me hizo el favor de prestarme un libro para dejar de beber tanto- dijo Hisagi para sacar del apuro a Nanao

- Que bueno que por fin me esta haciendo caso, ¿Lo hace para impresionar a alguien?. Pregunto Unohana poniéndose de pie

- No, solo quiero ser mas saludable- contestó el con pesadumbre

- Bueno, pase por acá para examinarlo- dijo ella señalando una butaca, el pelinegro tomo asiento, la capitana le revisó los reflejos y después procedío a ver el golpe- Hisagi-fukutaicho, tiene un golpe en el mismo lado que la otra vez que se embriago con Kira-fukutaicho, ¿recuerda que esa vez le puse dos puntos aquí mismo?, pero ¿como no se va a acordar? Si hasta lo tuvimos que anestesiar para tranquilizarlo ya que gritaba mucho, debería considerar el comprarse una silla reclinable, con esta ya son 23 veces que viene con un golpe en el mismo sitio- pregunto ella sonriendo y el solo atino a sentirse avergonzado ya que la teniente de la octava división trataba de no reirse pero no pudo evitar preguntar:

- ¿En serio son 23?- y soltó una leve risa

- 23 y las que faltan, por cierto Ise-fukutaicho, ¿como va con los problemas hormonales y de estres?, ¿cree que ya se le esta cayendo menos el cabello?- pregunto Unohana mientras escribía los medicamentos para el pelinegro quien ahora aguantaba la risa pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió la mirada tan gélida que le mandaba Nanao la cual decía algo como "Se ríe y amanecerá muerto y sin intestinos, se lo cuenta a alguien y su vida sera un infierno, lo vuelve a mencionar y deseará no haber nacido"

- ¿Cree que aun así pueda irme al mundo humano?- pregunto el pelinegro para aligerar la tensión

- Claro,aunque tiene que tomarse este analgésico que es bastante fuerte pero con respecto a su talla no le causara ningún daño secundario, por cierto debería cuidar su peso- dijo la capitana quien en verdad parecía que quería poner a ambos algo incómodos

- Lo considerare después de dejar de tomar tanto- contesto el

- Deacuerdo, e Ise-fukutaicho le daré un calmante para que no ande tan estresada, pero no debe de preocuparse tanto por su capitán, el no es nada a comparación de el...- dijo Unohana con una sonrisa

- ¿El?- pregunto Nanao son entender

- Olvidenlo, voy a buscarles sus medicamentos, no se muevan de aquí- dijo la capitana saliendo- Isane, Kira-fukutaicho, que bueno verlos, ¿tomando el te juntos?- pregunto ya fuera de su oficina sorprendiendo a los dos que espiaban

- Si capitana, ¿no gusta?- pregunto la peligris nerviosamente

- No gracias, quizás otro día- dijo Unohana muy amablemente retirándose de ahí, el rubio e Isane se retiraron de ahí para no ser interrogados sobre lo que hacían por Nanao y Hisagi, siguieron en sus asuntos mientras seguían tomando el te pero dentro de la oficina el silencio incomodo reinaba hasta que...

- Gracias por acompañarme- dijo Hisagi mientras tomaba un vistazo por la ventana

- No es nada- dijo ella curioseando los libros que había en un estante y nuevamente la incomodidad se hacia presente durante al menos cinco minutos

- Disculpen, la capitana tuvo una emergencia de repente, me mandó a traerles sus tabletas- dijo uno de los shinigamis mas x en Bleach, y nop, no me refiero a Rikichi si no a Hanataro que para el caso vienen siendo casi lo mismo- Esta es para usted- dijo el mientras le daba un vaso con agua y una tableta color roja a Nanao- El analgésico para usted- dijo dándole otro vaso de agua al pelinegro y una tableta blanca- Hasta luego, con su permiso me retiro- dijo mientras se iba con bandeja en mano pero se detuvo en seco mientras se acordaba de lo que había pasado hace pocos momentos

**Flash back**

**- Hanataro, que bueno que te veo, ¿como estas?- preguntó Unohana sonriendo, el séptimo oficial apenas iba a responderle cuando ella hablo de nuevo- ¿podrías llevarles estos medicamentos a Ise-fukutaicho y a Hisagi-fukutaichio que están en mi oficina?, es que al capitán Ukitake le toca su revisión y no puedo llevarlos personalmente - explicó mientras le extendía la bandeja con las tabletas y los vasos con agua- La tableta roja es un analgésico para el y la tableta blanca es un calmante para ella, no lo olvides, indicales que se pueden retirar cuando se la hayan tomado - dijo yéndose rápidamente**

**- Claro- dijo el apenas reponiéndose del "Shock" que le provocó el saber que los dos tenientes mas opuestos del mundo estaban en la oficina de la capitana "¿vendrían por una prueba de paternidad?" pensó Hanataro mientras caminaba- ¿Como era? Roja para ella, blanca para el... si creo que así era- se dijo a si mismo caminando hacia la oficina**

**Fin del flash back**

Hanararo iba a regresar a decirles pero cuando volteó ambos ya se habían tomado la tableta junto con el agua

- ¿Ya nos podemos retirar Yamada-san?- preguntó Nanao aprovechando que el se había detenido unos instantes

- S-si, claro... h-hasta luego- dijo el séptimo oficial antes de salir corriendo algo despavorido

- ¿Que le pasará?- pregunto la pelinegra algo desconcertada por el miedo que transmitía Hanataro

- Quizás tiene otros deberes, ahora si no le importa me retiro, no se preocupe por lo que me encargó, le prometo que tratare de buscar- dijo Hisagi saliendo antes que ella

- Se lo agradezco y por favor cuando vuelva vaya conmigo para informarme- dijo ella también saliendo pero se sintió mareada, tanto que se detuvo de una pared cercana

- No se ve muy bien- dijo el pelinegro regresando para ver que le sucedía a ella

- Tal vez solo es un efecto del calmante- dijo Nanao sosteniéndose la cabeza

- Mas bien parece como si usted...¡¿ESTA EMBARAZADA?- pregunto el bastante sorprendido por ese "descubrimiento"

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA!- dijo la pelinegra a punto de golpearlo pero la sensación de mareo no se lo permitió- Digo, por supuesto que no, ¿como llegó a pensar eso?- pregunto ella tratando de no verse agresiva

- Pues por que usted...- iba a decir Hisagi pero ella le tapo la boca con una mano para que no siguiera diciendo esas cosas

- Olvidelo, supongo que tiene cosas que hacer asi es que no lo detengo mas- dijo ella soltandolo

- Mejor la acompaño, ahora usted no se ve nada bien- dijo el pelinegro pensando la situación

- Gracias pero...- respondía Nanao mientras era tomada del brazo por el teniente de la novena pero ella se soltó de inmediato

- Su división me queda de camino asi es que no seria problema para mi acompañarla- dijo el comenzando a caminar, ante ese argumento ella no pudo negarse y sin mas que caminar comenzó a seguirlo hasta quedar a la par con el- Me sigue doliendo el golpe, el analgésico ese no era tan potente como decía la capitana, solo me siento bastante relajado- dijo para hacer conversación

- Pues a lo mejor y si debería de bajar un poco de peso- dijo ella volteando hacia otro lado

- ¿En serio me veo tan mal?- pregunto el poniéndose una mano en la barbilla

- Pues no, usted es bastante lindo- dijo la pelinegra son pensar mientras observaba los impecables pasillos de la cuarta división pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y quiso componer la frase pero ni como hacerlo y Hisagi solo se quedó bastante sorprendido sin saber que responderle ya que no se esperaba una respuesta asi de ella, de aquella mujer tan seria y estricta que daba miedo cuando se acomodaba los lentes- N-no se lo tome tan en serio, usted preguntó y yo solo respondí con sinceridad- dijo ella bastante avergonzada

- Como usted diga- contestó el sin siquiera mirarla por la pena pero sintió que Nanao lo tomaba del brazo como si fuera a caerse

- Disculpe, el mareo aun persiste- dijo ella sin soltarlo

- No se preocupe, regresemos, no es buen signo que usted este así de mareada- dijo el pelinegro con algo de preocupación en la voz,

- Ya dije que no es tan grave quizas tenga que descansar un rato, pero en mi división...- decia ella mientras Hisagi pasaba una de sus manos sobre los hombros de el y ponía una mano en la cintura de ella comenzando a andar despacio, eso la dejo pasmada pero a la vez se sintió tan bien de saber que el otro teniente se preocupaba por ella y se detuvo a pensar en que posiblemente se estaba interesando un poco en el ¿porque? Bueno, por que por primera vez no veía a un ebrio despreocupado si no que veía a un shinigami responsable y capaz de llegar a ser serio en los momentos necesarios, caminaron unos metros y casi llegaron a la salida

- ¿Se siente con fiebre?- cuestionó el pelinegro deteniéndose por un momento para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien

- Para nada -respondió ella sonriendo mas para si misma por tener cerca al pelinegro, lo miro de reojo por la posición en que estaba y de pronto sintió la necesidad de besarle puesto que la calidez que le transmitía al estar tan cerca era algo que realmente le agradaba, se detuvo un momento cosa que sorprendió al otro shinigami quien en su sorpresa no pudo decir palabra alguna ya que ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y sorpresivamente acerco su rostro para juntar sus labios, el se quedó inmóvil unos instantes y de improvisto su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquel beso profundizándolo de manera sorpresiva, sus manos se movieron para aprisionar a la chica de la cintura mientras que en su mente varias dudas sobre aquella acción se hacían presentes pero fueron ignoradas por completo para simplemente disfrutar del momento, poco más de un par de minutos después, Nanao sintió la necesidad de separarse del teniente debido a la falta del aire, sin soltarse del abrazo, se separaron levemente con la respiración un poco entrecortada y evitaron mirarse para no tener un profundo sonrojo- D-disculpeme... no se lo que me paso... fue tan raro- decía ella en voz baja

- Lo fue, pero es mas raro repetirlo- contestó Hisagi y ahora el la besó aferrándose a ella con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que que escapara, pero ella no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pues los brazos del teniente la hacían sentir segura y ese beso le estaba provocando un vuelco de emociones encontradas

- De verdad te lo agradezco Isane-san, este libro me servirá bastante- decía Kira mientras avanzaba hacia la salida de la división

- No es nada Izuru-san, por favor no olvides lo que te he encargado, tu sabes que a la capitana le gustan mucho esos pastelillos- dijo la alta peligris sonriendo

- No lo olvidare a menos que vea algo totalmente imposible- dijo el rubio sonriendo, Isane lo imitó y rieron levemente pero esa risa se apago en un instante y fue sustituida por ojos desorbitados y mandíbulas desencajadas, el se pellizco una mejilla y ella se talló los ojos vigorosamente pero en silencio para no interrumpir aquella escena donde dos personas que aparentemente no tenían mucho en común estaban unidas por los labios y poco mas que eso

- Izuru-san, creo que es mejor que no interrumpamos- susurró Isane dando unos pasos hacia atrás

- Quizas pero si no lo hacemos jamas tendremos la primicia de saber que pasara después- dijo el igualmente en voz baja ¿

- Eso no tuvo nada de sentido- dijo ella analizando la frase

- Eso es ver...- iba a decir Kira pero un grito lo interrumpió

-¡NANAO-CHAN...¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?, ¿POR QUE ESTAS AQUI?- grito escandalosamente Kyoraku, ¿que que hacia ahí? Bueno como a su amigo peliblanco le tocaba revisión y como era taaaan "buena onda", lo acompaño para salir a orearse un poco mientras su teniente no estaba cerca para regañarlo por holgazanear

- ¡Capitán!- dijo la pelinegra separándose del pelinegro bruscamente

- ¿Kira?- dijo Hisagi

- ¿Kotetsu-san?- dijo Nanao

- ¡Hisagi-san!- dijo Kira

- ¿Hisagi?- dijo Kyoraku demasiado sorprendido y levemente molesto al verle la cara

- ¡Ise-san!- dijo Isane, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos menos el peliblanco capitán cuyo nombre no fue tomado en cuenta cosa que lo hizo sentirse algo excluido, incluso le dieron ganas de gritar "¡Ukitake!" pero mejor se quedo callado

-¡Nanao-chan, explicate en este momento! ¡¿que haces con este ebrio, bueno para nada, holgazán, con este completo obseso por una shinigami que ni siquiera lo mira de reojo, con este que solo sabe perder el tiempo en vez de trabajar como se debe y que ni siquiera tiene buen gusto para vestir, un masoquista que no parece capaz de tomar en serio el más mínimo trabajo, un tonto que se la pasa huyendo de sus deberes y platicando con su mejor amigo, ese el cara de enfermo terminal, que no parece tener fuerza ni para levantar su propia zanpakuto y que normalmente te lo encuentras platicando con los demás shinigamis sin hacer algo de provecho- exigió el pelicafé cruzándose de brazos bastante serio hasta que se dio cuenta de que casi se acababa de describir el mismo, mientras que Kira se sentía ofendido y Ukitake sintió que también salió raspado

- ¿En serio me parezco tanto al capitán?- se pregunto a si mismo el pelinegro en voz muy baja mientras que veía de reojo a la otra teniente notando que la encontraba muy linda asi de sonrojada

- Pues yo... vera... nosotros...- decía ella tratando de explicarse, hasta el mareo se le había pasado por el susto, ¿o fue el beso?, quien sabe pero como deseaba desmayarse en ese momento

- ¡No digas la palabra nosotros!- dijo Kyoraku enojado, todos los presentes esperaban que descargara su furia contra el teniente de la novena división pero en lugar de eso...-¡¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?- pregunto haciendo un puchero, ante esa pregunta tan... tan.. ¿tonta?, ¿redundante? y los otros tres mirones se le quedaron viendo con cara de "ES TAAAAN OBVIO!", A kira le dieron ganas de responder "Tiene mas músculos, se nota que el si hace ejercicio a diferencia de usted", Isane pensó "No esta tan mal" y Ukitake estuvo a punto de gritarle en el oído "¡Tiene que es muuuuucho mas joven que tu, wey!", Nanao se quedo muda y posiblemente coincidiendo con uno de los pensamientos anteriores

- Capitán...-iba a decir el pelinegro para aclarar el asunto pero el capitán de la octava división no lo dejo

- Tu mereces arder en el infierno por tener la osadía de besar a Nanao-chan, seguro que te querías aprovechar de su inocencia, sabia que debí de hablar estos temas con ella, los hombres son lobos disfrazados de corderos, cuando menos te lo esperas sacan los colmillos!- decía el pelicafé como si de una madre chapada a la antigua se tratara

- Pero si yo fui la que lo besé- admitió la pelinegra quien estaba tan roja como piel de un albino en la playa

- Peor aun... ya se lo que pasó, Nanao-chan, te dejaste envolver por los encantos de esto- decía Kyoraku señalando acusadoramente a Hisagi quien se sintió mal de que le dijeran "esto" en lugar de "el" por segunda vez en el dia- Jovencita, nos vamos en este mismo instante, y tu Juushiro ¡Dile algo!, esta niña se estaba exhibiendo en público y tu tan campante como siempre- decía mientras de un tirón alejaba a su teniente y con la otra jalaba a su amigo Ukitake quien por alguna extraña razón sentía que estaba casado con una mujer neurótica y que tenia una hija en un caso similar al de Romeo y Julieta

- Hasta luego- fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco antes de ser arrastrado por su amigo en su fase de puritanismo

- Hasta luego- respondieron los tres tenientes restantes quedando en absoluto silencio

- Dices algo y te mato- le dijo el pelinegro a Kira

- No es necesario decir algo, quedo mas que claro, ¿No crees Isane-san?- pregunto el rubio a la peligris

- Si- fue lo que dijo ella

- Alegrate de que partimos esta tarde por que seguramente que el capitán trataría de asesinarte cada que te viera- dijo Kira suspirando

- Supongo- fue la vaga respuesta del pelinegro

- ¿Que fue lo de antes?- pregunto Isane

- Quizás un efecto secundario del analgésico- dijo el teniente de la novena suspirando pero sonriendo idiotamente

- Lo único que no creo es que ella te besara a ti- dijo el rubio rompiendo la ilusión de su amigo

- Yo tampoco me lo creo Kira- contestó Hisagi rascandose la cabeza

- Como sea, hasta luego Isane-san, me dio gusto platicar contigo y no se me va a olvidar lo de la capitana- dijo el teniente de la tercera despidiéndose mientras caminaba hacia la salida

- Hasta luego- despidió ella agitando levemente una mano

- Por cierto... ¿podría decirle a Ise-fukutaicho que no se preocupe por eso? - pidió el pelinegro

- ¿Que no se preocupe?... claro, yo le digo, que tengan suerte- dijo la peligris sonriendo

- Gracias, hasta luego- se despidió Hisagi siguiendo a su amigo

* * *

- No han hecho otra cosa mas que caminar y hablar... Ichigo seguro que es gay, yo que el a estas alturas mínimo la hubiera tomado de la mano- decía Rukia quien tenia unos lentes obscuros puestos y estaba detrás de unos arbustos junto con Tatsuki e Ishida

- Cierto pero ¿que esperabas de un lerdo como Kurosaki? Kuchiki-san- dijo el Quincy quien no veía nada por que lo obligaron a quitarse sus gafas y usar unas como las de la shinigami

- No le echen solo la culpa al afeminado de Ichigo, ella tampoco toma la iniciativa- respondió Tatsuki que también llevaba unos lentes obscuros, habían pasado por una tienda de descuentos y decidieron comprarlos para no ser detectados aunque el único chico que iba con ellas les dijo que eso no hacia cambiar el aspecto pero ellas los compraron para darse estilo

- Ya salieron de la tienda de helados, esperemos a que salgan para seguirlos- dijo Rukia suspirando

- Al menos le invitó uno- le siguio la pelinegra masajeándose el tabique de la nariz quitándose los lentes

- Tenemos que darle credito por eso, al menos no fue un descortés- dijo Ishida levantándose despacio mientras cambiaba de gafas- Cuatro quince...- dijo consultando su reloj

- Vayámonos, no creo que progresen mucho- dijo Tatsuki también levantándose y estirando los músculos- Cierto, ¿los seguimos para ver si la acompaña hasta su casa?- preguntó

- Seria buena idea, ¿no tienen tarea?- pregunto Rukia también levantándose con ayuda del peliazul

- Nop, Yagami es muy rápido y sabe hace, terminamos antes de lo esperado, ¿tu no Kuchiki?- pregunto de vuelta la pelinegra

- Tampoco, Chad tenia algunos libros de experimentos y con eso ya la hicimos... ¿y tu Ishida?- cuestionó de nuevo la shinigami

- No, ayer terminamos a tiempo pero aun así no me dan ganas de seguirlos- respondió el comenzando a caminar

- ¿Con quien te tocó?- pregunto otra vez Rukia por mera curiosidad

- Con Shimura-san- dijo el alejado un par de metros

- Ahh con esa... un momento... Renji no esta por aquí... ni ella...- dijo la pequeña pelinegra dándose cuenta de ese detalle

- Ishida, ¿no quieres ir por un helado?, yo te invito- dijo Tatsuki caminando rápido para no ver la posible reacción agresiva de la shinigami

- Claro que si, pero ¿que clase de chico seria si te dejo pagar?- dijo el Quincy también caminando rápido para quedar a la par con la pelinegra e irse lo mas rápido posible y mas que nada para no dar a notar que ellos ya sabían que Renji se quedo solo con Aoi, de pronto ambos sintieron una mano algo pequeña detenerlos con fuerza de un hombro y voltearon temerosos para mirarle la cara a la dueña de las manos... la expresión que tenia Rukia era digna de una película de terror por la torcida sonrisa sádica que tenia dibujada en el rostro

- Ustedes... no son tan buenos amigos como para irse juntos, ademas ¿me pensaban dejar sola?- dijo ella sin tono alguno en la voz cosa que la hacia oírse mas escalofriante

- ¿Como piensas eso Kuchiki?, justo íbamos a regresar por ti, ¿no Ishida?- preguntó Tatsuki

- Si, seria demasiado descortés no invitarte- la secundó el peliazul sonriendo nerviosamente

- ¡LO VEO EN SUS ROSTROS!, ¡SON UNOS MENTIROSOS!, ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJERON QUE RENJI SE QUEDO CON ESA?- les grito Rukia al oído mientras se ponía roja del coraje

- P-pero Kuchiki-san, ¿por que te tendríamos que decir?- pregunto Ishida, era algo cruel pero era la única forma de zafarse de aquella situación

- E-es verdad, Abarai tiene derecho a salir con alguna otra chica si no tiene a alguien ahora- dijo Tatsuki mientras que pensaba en que Rukia en ese estado infundía terror y pánico

- ¡LO DIGO POR QUE ES MI AMIGO!- respondió la shinigami pensando bien en lo que le habían dicho los otros dos, era cierto... si ella jamás le había dicho lo que sentía obviamente el no se iba a dar cuenta solo pero ¿que sentía?... ni ella misma sabia definirlo bien, lo mas cercano era "siento un cariño muy grande hacia el" pero la palabra cariño se quedaba chica, como ella con respecto a la altura de Renji

- Pues si es tu amigo, entonces siéntete feliz de que encontró a alguien- dijo la pelinegra quien estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud de Rukia quien no aceptaba que eran simples celos

- ¡NO PUEDO!...simplemente no puedo, por mas que trato no puedo dejarlo ir- contestó la shinigami amenazando con soltarse a llorar, todos quedaron en silencio, Tatsuki se sintió un poco culpable de haberle dicho tal cosa

- Kuchiki, siento haberte dicho eso pero...- iba a disculparse la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida

- Descuida, creo que yo también me pondría así si tu estuvieras como yo- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa cálida- Creo que aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa, no creo que progresen mucho esta tarde-dijo

- Cierto pero en la playa no se van a salvar- le siguió Tatsuki- ¿Ishida?- preguntó ella viendo al aludido

- Ahí si no cuenten conmigo, yo les ayude a espiar esta vez por que me convenía y ya no pienso hacerlo mas- dijo el peliazul cruzándose de brazos

- Bueno. Gracias de todas formas, ¿donde vas a conseguir el vestido?- pregunto la pelinegra viendo sin mucho interés al Quincy

- ¿Como sabes eso?- pregunto el algo asustado por que si no mal recordaba, esa parte penosa de la apuesta solo lo sabían los chicos que estaban con el en la azotea "me pregunto si el idiota de Yagami anduvo de boca floja con todos o al menos con Arisawa-san... no lo creo, eso quedaba entre nosotros y ella tiene ese don para sacarle la verdad hasta a una piedra" pensó

- ¿Vestido?- pregunto Rukia bastante sorprendida

- Sip, ayer cuando estaba en casa de Yagami-kun, hablábamos sobre la escuela y me comentó que con eso le vas a pagar, es mas me explicó bien el asunto pero me distraje como tonta al ver su linda sonrisa- dijo Tatsuki suspirando al ultimo, no era que el rubio le gustara si no que le ponía de buen humor hacer rabiar a Ishida al decirle que otro chico era mejor que el pero esta vez no vio ni rastro de molestia en su cara, al contrario, se formó una sonrisa

- No sabia que te gustaran los chicos artificiales Arizawa-san... es mas, no sabia que te gustaran los chicos- dijo el peliazul de lo mas tranquilo puesto que esa vez no se iba a dejar manipular por ella

- Ahora si te pasaste- dijo ella con una expresión algo triste en el rostro cosa que hizo sentir al Quincy como el ser mas despreciable del mundo, de nuevo todos en silencio hasta que Tatsuki volvió a hablar- Te pasaste y mucho...¡POR ESO NI DIOS TE VA A RECONOCER CUANDO ACABE CONTIGO! ¡NECESITARAS 15 CIRUGIAS PARA QUE TE VUELVAN A RECONSTRUIR ESA CARA DE IDIOTA QUE TIENES!- decía al mismo tiempo que agitaba un puño y el chico abría desmesuradamente los ojos, Rukia hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano(¿o sobreshinigami?) para detenerla y que no matara al otro presente

- A-arizawa-san.. yo no quise decir tal cosa... lo siento- dijo Ishida haciendo una reverencia muy marcada, es que sinceramente le molestaba tanto que lo compararan con otra persona y mas cuando la otra persona parecía algo sospechosa, no midió sus palabras por el enojo y ofendió a una persona que le estaba empezando a agradar y mucho

- ¡NO ME INTERESAN TUS DISCULPAS DE -CENSURADO-, METETELAS POR EL -CENSURADO-!... ¡KUCHIKI, VAMONOS!- dijo la pelinegra jalando de una mano a la shinigami quien se quedó sorprendida de la cara de "perro arrepentido, con el rabo entre las patas y el hocico partido" que tenia el peliazul, como estaban a medio centro comercial todos los que estaban alrededor se le quedaron viendo a Ishida como si fuera un completo canalla ya que habían oído todo lo que había gritado Tatsuki y sacaron conclusiones erróneas, el chico se metió disimuladamente a una tienda de manualidades para que no lo miraran de esa forma tan acusadora

Afuera del centro comercial, Tatsuki y Rukia aun caminaban rápidamente por el estacionamiento hasta que la pelinegra mas alta se detuvo y comenzó a reírse

- ¡Soy genial!, ¿no lo crees?- dijo la con una sonrisa bastante amplia

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto la shinigami ahora si demasiado desconcertada- ¿Que no hace unos minutos querías matar a Ishida?- preguntó de nuevo

- ¿Solo por ese tipo de comentarios?, para nada, es mas creo que a estas alturas ya me acostumbré a oírlos, pero no pude evitar hacerlo sentir miserable y creo que se tiene que disculpar, no lo perdonare hasta acceda a ayudarnos- dijo la pelinegra poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca

-Maestra- dijo Rukia fingiendo una reverencia- ama y señora del engaño, del chantaje y la manipulación, aun tengo que aprender mucho de usted, ¿me aceptaría como su estudiante?- preguntó

- Claro que si, desde hoy serás mi aprendiz, te enseñare el arte de hacer sentir mal a las personas- dijo Tatsuki también haciendo una reverencia, pasaron unos segundos y ambas rieron con ganas- Eso estaría bueno, ¿quieres ir por un café?- pregunto reanudando la caminata

- No gracias, voy a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente- contestó la shinigami yendo para otra dirección

- Solamente no hagas una locura, Abarai es lento pero no tanto- dijo la pelinegra caminando un poco mas rápido , Rukia se quedo con la duda de que significaba aquella frase

* * *

- Onii-chan, que bueno que llegas- saludó Yuzu al abrirle la puerta pero se sorprendió por que no venia solo- Orihime-chan, que bueno que nos visitas- dijo haciéndolos pasar

- Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, que bueno verlas de nuevo- dijo la pelinaranja, la gemela mayor solo saludó levantando una mano desde el sofá

- ¿Y el viejo?- preguntó Ichigo dejando su bolsa de libros en una silla y dándole una bolsa a su hermana la cual contenía un bote de helado

- Esta tomando una siesta, dijo que se sentía muy cansado- contestó Yuzu regresando a la cocina para seguir lavando los trastes

- Ha estado un poco raro últimamente- dijo el pelinaranja en voz baja- Toma asiento Inoue- le indico a la pelinaranja para que no estuviera ahí de pie

- Ese señor no es el hombre mas normal de este planeta, Ichi-nii- dijo Karin cambiando el canal del televisor

- Cierto, ¿tienen pintura café y roja que me den?- preguntó Ichigo pasando una mano por su cabello y sentándose

- Creo que si, busca en el escritorio de mi cuarto- dijo la pelinegra con pereza desde donde estaba, su hermano se levanto pesadamente y subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de sus hermanas, notó que la puerta estaba abierta donde se divisaba una gata blanca con manchas negras(o al revés) durmiendo plácidamente en una cama mientras tenia entre sus garras al un león de peluche que solo tenia una expresión de miedo plasmada en la cara pero aun así dormía profundamente, entro haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que el felino se alterara y se despertara abruptamente lastimando al pobre peluche que tenia entre las garras, azotó la puerta al entrar y se escucho un grito por parte de Kon

- Ni te había visto- dijo Ichigo revisando los muchos frascos que había sobre el escritorio de sus hermanas pero tenia una sonrisa de malicia en la cara

- Eso fue apropósito, eres muy cruel- repuso el peluche lloriqueando y dando un salto de la cama para irse al cuarto de Ichigo, Suzu solo se le quedo viendo al pelinaranja con cara de "¿Que hice?", dio un bostezo y se levanto dando un salto de la cama para después salir del cuarto

- Pintura, pintura...¡aquí estas!- decía el chico moviendo los frascos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, salió rápidamente pero fue sorprendido con una patada justo en la cara cortesía de su progenitor- ¡VIEJO LOCO, ¿ES QUE ACASO ME QUIERES ROMPER LA NARIZ?- gritó Ichigo dándole un puñetazo directo en la boca

- ¡NIÑO INSENSIBLE, ¿QUE NO VES QUE ASI ES COMO EXPRESO MI AMOR DE PADRE?- se defendió Isshin poniendo una mano sobre el área afectada para verificar si todavia tenia su dentadura completa

- ¡¿AMOR DE PADRE?¡¿COMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR QUE UN GOLPE PODRIA TRANSMITIR AMOR!- le gritó el pelinaranja agitando un puño y tomando la delantera

- ¡ES QUE ES MI UNICA E INIGUALABE FORMA DE DECIR "TE QUIERO"!- respondió el pelinegro avanzando por el pasillo que daba las escaleras

-¡QUE FORMA DE AMAR NI QUE URAHARA DANDO COSAS GRATIS Y TRATANDO DIGNAMENTE A RENJI!- dijo Ichigo comenzando a bajar los peldaños al igual que su padre, tres escalones abajo Isshin pisó una de las agujetas mal amarradas de sus tenis, todo sucedió en cámara lenta, imagínense la escena: Isshin dando el paso pero la agujeta debajo del tenis se lo impide, por ende empieza a caer agitando los brazos, Ichigo volteando leeentamente y al ver a su padre a punto de caer encima de alcanza a articular "ohh, mier...coles", trata de bajar corriendo las escaleras al mas puro estilo de Indiana Jones, en esa escena donde la piedra gigante lo persigue pero ¡oh sorpresa!, no lo hace tan rápido como hubiera querido y su progenitor le cae encima echándole toda su corpulencia, como la fuerza gravitacional de la tierra tiende a atraer masas mas pequeñas hacia abajo, ambos terminaron el "recorrido escaleras abajo" en un estruendo que sorprendió a las gemelas y a Orihime

- ¡HIJO MIO, ERES BASTANTE NOBLE AL AMORTIGÜAR LA CAIDA DE TU ANCIANO PADRE, ESE GOLPE PUDO MATARME!- dijo el pelinegro bastante emocionado y cómodamente sentado encima de Ichigo

- ¡OBVIAMENTE YO TENIA QUE QUEDAR ABAJO IDIOTA, CAISTE ENCIMA DE MI!- dijo el pelinaranja bastante enojado y aun en el suelo

- Ichi-nii, yo te lo dije, este señor debería estar recluido en una celda de aislamiento- dijo Karin sin mucho interés en el asunto

- El señor esta en los cielos, yo soy tu padre, mas respeto niña- le dijo Isshin señalándola

- Ajá- contestó ella sin prestarle nada de atención, Yuzu y la pelinaranja solo miraban con un poco de preocupación a Ichigo, la gemela menor se acercó para verificar como estaban su pare y su hermano

- Papá, creo que deberías de levantarte de Onii-chan, puede que este herido- dijo Yuzu ayudándolo a levantarse, ya de pie el pelinegro ayudo a su hijo quien acabó un poco maltrecho

- Kurosaki-kun, deberías curarte este golpe- dijo Orihime quien se había acercado al pelinaranja y le tocó una mejilla para ver mejor un golpe que tenia en el pómulo pero ese no había sido por la caída, ese ya tenia dos días ahí, después ella fue a sentarse junto a la mesa para proseguir con su tarea

- Ya curará solo- dijo el apartando gentilmente la mano de ella mientras también tomaba asiento- Pero creo que tengo dos costillas fuera de lugar, ¡VIEJO, A VER SI YA DEJAS DE COMER TANTO, PESAS MUCHO!- dijo mientras gritaba hacia la cocina donde Isshin se estaba "empacando" un poco de helado con galletas

- Si las tienes fuera de lugar entonces podría acomodartelas, tomé un curso de primeros auxilios y aprendí a tratar algunas torceduras de ese tipo- se ofreció Orihime con una sonrisa, el volvió a negarse por dos razones: por su puesto que no iba a dejar que ella lo tocara, eso podría provocarle sueños de esos... y la otra razón era que aunque hubiera tomado el curso le daba cierta desconfianza ser su "primer paciente"

- Descuida Inoue, el viejo se supone que es un medico ¡ Y FUE SU MALDITA CULPA, EL DEBERIA HACERSE RESPONSABLE!- respondió Ichigo zafándose de decirle directamente que no y de nuevo gritó hacia la cocina

- ¡NIÑITA SENSIBLE!- le respondió el pelinegro limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y tomando asiento frente a su hijo- A ver, súbete la camisa, voy a revisarte para que veas que al caer sobre ti no te hice daño alguno, yo no peso tanto, es mas estoy por debajo de mi peso, he llegado a creer que estoy desnutrido, ¡MASAKI, TU APUESTO MARIDO SE ESTA PONIENDO FLACO!- le dijo al poster de su difunta domadora, Ichigo obedeció a su progenitor y se descubrió el torso haciendo que Orihime volteara hacia otro lado para no ver de mas pero era inevitable no mirar a tan excelente ejemplar masculino, palpó del costado derecho presionando con los dedos- ¿Duele?- preguntó

- Me estas enterrando tus dedos de salchicha, ¿como quieres que no me duela?, imbécil- respondió el pelinaranja molesto

- ¿No sera que quieres que te toquen unas lindas y juveniles manos femeninas?, por que Orihime-chan esta cerca y no creo que se niegue a darte una segunda opinión- dijo Isshin a punto de llamar a la chica quien estaba hablando con Yuzu por que esta le hizo una pregunta

- Haces eso y juro que nos dejo a mis hermanas y a mi huérfanos por completo- dijo Ichigo amenazándolo con un puño

- Y luego dices que no te gusta- respondió el pelinegro

- ¿Que tiene que ver con que me guste?- preguntó el otro bastante desconcertado y su padre sonrió bastante complacido

- Mi hijo no es un raro, se ha enamorado de una chica linda, hijo mio, estoy taaaaan orgulloso de ti- dijo Isshin a punto de llorar, Ichigo seguía procesando el asunto hasta que se dio cuenta de que la había regado al decir una respuesta así, le había dicho a su comunicativo padre lo que sentía sin querer, en ese momento el pelinaranja quería darse de topes contra la pared, ahora que había "cantado", su progenitor no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que hablara con ella lo cual jamas iba a pasar, ¿por que? Bueno, por que según lo que creía Ichigo, el no era tan buena persona para ella, aunque la pelinaranja opinara lo contrario- No te avergüences Ichigo, a todos nos pasa, solo tienes que buscar las palabras correctas y el momento para decirlo aunque creas que no la mereces- le dijo de repente conmocionando a Ichigo por que por primera vez no fue un escandaloso con el asunto, hasta se escucho... como un padre inteligente y sabio que trata los temas del corazón con humanidad y sin cursilerias

- ¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a Isshin Kurosaki- pregunto el pelinaranja

- Yo pasé por lo mismo una vez... en fin, no tienes nada, solo es el golpe que te diste por no fijarte donde pisas- respondió el pelinegro levantándose y yendo hacia la sala para ver un poco la televisión

- Si tu fuiste el que se cayó primero- dijo Ichigo sonriendo levemente, por primera vez en su vida su padre lo dejo sin palabras, mas bien lo dejo sin motivos para insultarlo- Creo que ya es hora de que comencemos, Inoue- dijo el destapando uno de los frascos

- Claro que si- dijo ella dejando la platica que tenia con la hermana menor de Ichigo, en unos instantes ambos se pusieron a pintar el volcán de papel maché

* * *

Rukia caminaba por las semi-desiertas calles de Karakura, apenas eran las 4:30 y ya no tenia nada pendiente por hacer así es que caminó sin rumbo fijo mirando las cosas simples y cotidianas que realizaba la gente pero que ella encontraba fascinantes solo por el hecho de que ella un día llegó a pensar que jamas volvería a verlas, unas calles después entro a una tienda para comprar un jugo en cartón, adoraba tanto esa bebida, sorbía y sorbía a cada paso que daba disfrutando del sabor manzana de aquel néctar y del calor que transmitía el sol al tocar su piel, caminó un poco mas hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida para ella proveniente de un puesto que vendían comida, ni le hizo falta voltear para saber quien era y con quien estaba, quería encontrar el momento oportuno para interrumpirlos y se acercó poco a poco pero lo que escucho la hizo quedarse con cara de "Wtf!" porque...

- Hey Hey Some like it hot, nopperitoshita day by day mattaku kyou mo onaji darou, toke kome nai nin ni nare nai machi, ah hitonami ni tachi domari furikaeri tashika meta ato mae yori honno sukoshi ha aruke terukamo. Sure chigatta machi no garasu ni sabishi geni utsutta jibun, muka tsukunda sonna jibun mo, mukanshin na sekai mo, hey hey kotaete, dare ka imasenka?, zutto sagashitemo, kotae nai ya- cantaban ambos a viva voz mientras pasaban la canción en la radio, parecían dos compadres en la barra de un bar, terminaron la canción un par de minutos después

- Eso fue incomodo- dijo el pelirrojo mientras comia un poco de su sopa algo apenado

- Algo- dijo Aoi en la misma forma ya que el dueño del puesto quien atendía con su esposa los veían como a un par de bichos raros y no eran los únicos, la otra persona que los observaba (osease Rukia) se había quedado bastante shockeada por la escena tan extraña y decidió que no había otro momento mas oportuno que ese para incomodarlos pero la tonada de "Scar tissue" la sacó de concentración y se apresuro a contestar

- ¿Diga?... ah Urahara san, ¿como esta?... yo igual bien, gracias por preguntar... ¿que mi hermano que?... ¿con quienes?...esta bien, gracias por avisarme, pasare por Ichigo e iré para allá... ¿por que no?... pero... esta bien, de todas formas le agradezco que me haya llamado... voy en un momento- dijo finalmente colgando y dando un largo suspiro- Ya habrá otra oportunidad- dijo por ultimo antes de irse a la tienda del rubio, a decir verdad el verlos simplemente comiendo y actuando de esa forma la había tranquilizado un poco debido a que se imaginó que estaban haciendo otro tipo de cosas(entiéndase que pensó que los iba a encontrar en pleno intercambio de saliva), "Ya se las verá con Nii-sama" pensó y camino un poco rápido, Renji sintió que algo le recorría la espalda

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la pelinegra al ver que al pelirrojo le daba un escalofrió

- Nada, solo que por un momento sentí como si alguien tuviera intenciones de matarme... ¡sírvame otro por favor!- pidió el extendiendo su plato

- Estos niños me van a dejar en la ruina- dijo el dueño del puesto sirviendo muy a su pesar

- Alegrate que haya muchachos tan sanos y fuertes como estos, mira que muchacho tan guapo y que chica tan linda, sirveles, sirveles- lo animo su mujer con una sonrisa muy amplia, "si supieran que tengo mas de 150/1000" pensaron ambos correspondiendo al gesto amable de la señora

* * *

Y de regreso a la sociedad de almas:

Los nueve shinigamis elegidos para ir a Karakura caminaban rumbo hacia el Senkaimon como si de Los Vengadores(o la Liga de la Justicia, pero me agrada mas Marvel) se trataran ya que caminaban con el porte de un superheroe o el de un astronauta en Cabo Cañaveral a punto de partir en un transbordador, como el comandante se encontraba arreglando los asuntos pendientes que tenia Ukitake junto con su amigo se encargaban de despedirlos no sin antes darle las ultimas recomendaciones las cuales duraron como media hora

- Yama-jii dijo que mandaran informes seguido para saber que es lo que ocurre, no se les olvide- dijo Kyoraku mirando con mucho enojo al teniente de la novena división quien evitaba mirarlo, si las miradas mataran...

- Si algo de gravedad sucede mientras están allá, manden a alguien para mandarles apoyo- les decía el peliblanco, todos asentían y se preparaban para atravesar la puerta

- ¡Adios Shiro!, ¡Te extrañare a ti, a los dulces y al abuelito!- se despidió Yachiru desde el hombro de Kenpachi agitando una mano, el peliblanco la imitó y la puerta se cerró detrás de los nueve shinigamis

- ¿Crees que estarán bien?- preguntó el pelicafé

- Son fuertes, claro que lo estarán- respondió Ukitake dando media vuelta para irse- Ademas, ya tenemos quien nos avise si ya sabes quien anda por allá- agregó conteniendo la risa

- No te burles que aun no puedo creer que Nanao-chan me hiciera eso- dijo el pelicafé cruzándose de brazos

- A mi me sorprende que no lo hiciera antes pero bueno... ¿por que te molesta tanto?, si tu solo te le insinuabas para que no se dejara molestar por algún hombre- dijo el peliblanco

- Por eso mismo, da la casualidad que ese tenientucho se parece a mi en algunos aspectos- respondió Kyoraku

- Quizás Ise-san tenga complejo de padre- opinó Ukitake con una mano en la barbilla, su amigo lo miro con molestia

- No me hagas hablar, que tu también tienes cola que te pisen, yo se tu secreto- le dijo el pelicafé señalándolo acusadoramente

- De acuerdo, pero aun así opino que no deberías de molestarte tanto, tu sabias que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano- le dijo el peliblanco

- Pero yo esperaba que fuera tarde, como sea ¿vamos por sake?- preguntó Kyoraku comenzando a caminar

- Prefiero el té si no es mucha molestia- dijo Ukitake siguiéndolo

- Como quieras, tu invitas- dijo el pelicafé recuperando su humor de antes, el peliblanco solo suspiro y sonrió un poco antes de ponerse en marcha

* * *

- Creo que ya esta listo- dijo Ichigo dándole los ultimos pincelazos a su tarea

- Nos quedó muy bien Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime admirando el volcán, habían tardado un poco para detallarlo mas

- Si, seguramente la loca de la profesora nos pondrá una buena nota por esto- dijo el pelinaranja estirando sus brazos

- Eso espero... ya van a dar las siete, creo que mejor me retiro- dijo ella viendo la hora en el reloj de pared

- Orihime-chan, por favor quedate a cenar- pidió Yuzu quien tenia un joystick en mano por que jugaba con Karin

- Gracias, me gustaria pero tengo cosas que hacer- dijo la pelinaranja un poco apenada

- De acuerdo, pero promete que cenaras con nosotros algún día- pidió la castaña centrándose en la pantalla

-Claro que si- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a

- Bien, Onii-chan, ayúdame, no puedo vencer a Karin-chan- dijo Yuzu poniendo pausa al juego

- No lo pauses así de repente, estaba a punto de darte el golpe final- dijo la pelinegra algo molesta

- Hablando de juegos... viejo, necesito dinero- dijo Ichigo a su padre quien se encontraba en un sillón leyendo tranquilamente el periódico de ese día

- Aja... ¿y?- fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro

- Si te estoy diciendo es por que tu se supone que eres mi padre y de vez en cuando deberías de darme un poco- dijo el pelinaranja extendiendo una mano

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que conozcas el valor del dinero, quizás debas conseguir un trabajo, ¿quizás?, nah, te exijo que consigas uno de medio tiempo, así aprenderás lo que cuesta ganarlo- dijo Isshin sin despegar la vista del papel impreso

- Claro y seguramente voy a conseguirme uno mañana mismo- dijo Ichigo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba

- Ichi-nii, ahora que lo dices vi que en un restaurante solicitaban meseros- dijo Karin apretando los botones del control que tenia en manos

- Eso estaría bien, Ichigo, tienes que comenzar con algo pequeño- dijo el pelinegro dejando su periódico a un lado para levantarse

- Genial, yo solo te iba a pedir el dinero de mi cumpleaños y terminaste mandándome a trabajar, que padre tan amable tengo- dijo el pelinaranja rodando los ojos y notó que su padre iba en dirección a la puerta principal- ¿A donde vas?- preguntó

- A caminar, regreso en un rato y no se te olvide acompañar a Orihime-chan a su casa- dijo Isshin antes de salir

- No me lo tienes que recordar- respondió el pelinaranja bastante extrañado por la seriedad que su padre tenia en esos momentos- Vamos, Inoue- dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias Kurosaki-kun, pero no es necesario- dijo ella mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida- Hasta luego Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan- se despidió, ellas la imitaron agitando una mano

- Ya esta anocheciendo y las lamparas tardan mucho en encenderse, así es que vamos, no me gustaría saber que te ocurrió algo- dijo Ichigo dejando pasar a Orihime antes

- Ichi-nii, ¿por que no te gustaría que le pasara algo?- pregunto Karin sonriendo mientras que el pelinaranja anotaba una mas a su lista de "personas que saben lo que siento y que les gusta incomodar"

- Cierra la boca- dijo el antes de dar un portazo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por aquel comentario "debo de dejar de ser tan obvio... ya cualquiera se da cuenta" pensó

- Yuzu, creo que nuestro hermano ya esta en esa edad- dijo la pelinegra reprimiendo una risa

- ¿De que hablas?- pregunto la castaña con inocencia, Karin solo suspiró profundamente

* * *

Los dos chicos caminaban en el acogedor silencio que daba la pre-noche(XD, siempre quise escribir esa palabra), era cierto lo que Ichigo decía, el alumbrado público aun estaba apagado y las estrellas en el firmamento estaban cada vez mas visibles, la incomodidad se hacia presente ya que ambos pelinaranjas estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos con la compañía del otro como para dirigirse la palabra hasta que el silencio por fin se rompió

-¡LA ENANA!- dijo Ichigo de repente sobresaltando a su acompañante

- Es cierto... Kuchiki-san no ha regresado y ya es bastante tarde... y no se que haya pasado con Tatsuki-chan- respondió Orihime con algo de preocupación en la voz

- Por Tatsuki no te preocupes, creo que sabe defenderse demasiado bien... la que si me preocupa es la enana- dijo el poniendo una mano sobre su mentón

- Ojala que la veamos por aquí- dijo la pelinaranja pensando cosas positivas con respecto a lo que pudiese pasar a Rukia

- Ojala y si no... me hará pensar que estuvo toda la tarde con el mandril- dijo Ichigo riendo internamente

- A lo mejor y si, aunque Kuchiki-san no lo quiera aceptar- dijo ella sonriendo y así ambos fueron platicando sobre Renji y Rukia, la escuela y el por que los perros odian a los gatos... pronto pasaron por la calle donde estaba el dichoso restaurante que Karin había mencionado y en efecto, ahí estaba un letrero donde decía "Se solicitan meseros, horario flexible, vacaciones, salario decente, ¡SI QUIERES EL EMPLEO ENTONCES DEMUESTRA QUE LO MERECES!"

- De regreso veré que tal esta- dijo el en voz alta ganándose una sonrisa de Orihime, volvieron a platicar hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivía ella- Te veo mañana en la escuela- dijo Ichigo mas que nervioso

- Claro... que descanses Kurosaki-kun- contestó ella igual o peor que el mientras subía las escaleras

- Si... hasta mañana- contestó el pelinaranja dando media vuelta, no sabia por que pero sentía ganas de decirle algo y lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que se le ocurrió otra excusa para hablarle- Yuzu... dijo que alguna vez cenaras con nosotros... y... pues... espero que sea pronto- dijo al fin, en ese momento la pelinaranja sintió sus piernas flaquear y juraba que se iba a desmayar por tales palabras pero mantuvo la compostura y logró responderle

- Lo será- dijo y se quedo ahí de pie viendo como el asentía y se iba alejándose poco a poco, entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta tras de si, se recargó en esta y se dejo resbalar hasta el suelo mientras sentía que sus mejillas ardían y su corazón parecía latir a todo lo que daba

* * *

Después de mas de dos horas sentados en el puesto de comida, conversando, comiendo y bebiendo (agua, aun se supone que son menores de edad) Aoi y Renji decidieron irse cada uno a su casa e iban de nuevo juntos por que tomaban el mismo rumbo

- Y... ¿trabajas?- preguntó ella para hacer conversación

- Mmm, algo así, vivo con un pariente lejano asi es que le ayudo con su tienda...desafortunadamente- respondió el alegrándose de que Urahara no fuera en verdad de su familia

- Ya veo, bueno...llegamos a tu casa- dijo Aoi señalando que en efecto, estaban frente a la tienda del rubio

- Si pero ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando el camino que aun estaba muy obscuro

- Yo estaré bien, que descanses, te veo en la escuela- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo y dando la vuelta para irse, Renji se dio cuenta en ese momento que ella le inspiraba algo de respeto y un poco de confianza como si ella fuera alguien mayor pero hubo momentos en los que sintió algo parecido al miedo aunque mas que miedo era como si estuviera frente a alguién que pudiera acabarlo en segundos

- imaginaciones mías- se dijo en voz alta no muy convencido y la sensación espeluznante volvió al percibir dentro de la tienda el reiatsu de su capitán, el de los otro ocho shinigamis y el de Rukia, se acerco rápidamente a la puerta y vio como desde una ventana el dueño de la tienda lo observaba fijamente

- Abarai-san, veo que no pierdes el tiempo... ¿como piensas pagar por mi silencio?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa que no le inspiraba nada de confianza a Renji quien lo miró horrorizado

* * *

Aoi entró a su casa se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio que en un sofá estaba Kyousuke durmiendo placenteramente, utilizando sus fuertes brazos como almohada, la pelinegra se alegro de verlo, se acerco para cerciorar que no estuviera lastimado, al parecer no había sufrido ningún rasguño, lo miro unos instantes mas y sonrió al notar que se le veía tan calmado al dormir, entonces una idea le asalto la mente, algo que siempre había querido hacer pero que no había hecho por una razón u otra y ahora era el momento adecuado, nada se lo impedía, se acerco despacio a el cuidando no hacer ruido, se arrodillo a su lado para tener una mejor posición y lo contemplo mejor, se sintió tranquila al saber que estaba a salvo, acerco su cabeza a la de el quedando a escasos centímetros,"si se despierta antes de que yo haga algo seria demasiado vergonzoso e incomodo... y no me dejaría en paz por esto" pensó mientras pasaba una mano por la mejilla de el, se acerco aun mas y sintió como la respiración de el chocaba con la de ella, sonrió una vez mas, tomo un poco de aire y...

-¡RYO KYOUSUKE YAMAMOTO, DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR Y LEVANTATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE QUE TIENES DEBERES QUE HACER IMBÉCIL!, ¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA, ANIMAL!, ¿COMO PUEDES TIRARTE A DORMIR A ESTAS HORAS MENTECATO? ¡QUIERO VERTE DE PIE EN ESTE MOMENTO INUTIL! ¡PERO RAPIDO INSECTO QUE NO TENGO TU TIEMPO!- le grito ella en el oído mientras le daba un pellizco en la cara haciendo que el se despertara abruptamente

- ¡Lo siento padre, no volverá a suceder, ahora mismo hago las quinientas sentadillas y las doscientas abdominales, lamento que me vieras holgazanear así padre pero ahora mismo voy a redimirme!- dijo el ya de pie mientras adoptaba pose militar y respiraba agitadamente, se dio cuenta en que lugar estaba y asimiló mejor las cosas- ¡TU!- dijo señalando a Aoi quien estaba riéndose incontrolablemente

- L-lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo, siempre quise despertarte así- dijo ella apenas con aliento aun arrodillada en el suelo

- Vaya, después de todo si tienes sentido del humor- dijo el rubio tomando asiento mientras se masajeaba la mejilla para aminorar el dolor del pellizco que Aoi le había dado- ¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que escuchaba la voz áspera de mi padre pero resulta que es la tuya- dijo para molestarla

- Digas lo que digas, nada me quita la satisfacción- dijo la pelinegra sentándose al lado de su amigo

- No te sientas realizada solo por esta simple broma, nunca vas a superar la vez que esos dos me hicieron creer que yo tenia un hijo- respondió el con pesadumbre

- Si tan solo no hubieras tenido esa mala fama quizás Shun y Shiro-chan no se hubieran aprovechado de eso, tu fuiste el idiota- dijo ella recordando esos días

- Puede que si... solo de acordarme de la regañada y el castigo que me puso mi padre me dan ganas de llorar...- dijo Kyousuke con melancolía y ambos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que se voltearon a ver uno al otro- Mi nombre completo era el secreto mejor guardado en todas las divisiones ¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó

- Cuando estuve contigo en la división... lo escuche por pura casualidad- dijo Aoi volteando hacia otro lado

- Viste como me despertaba una vez, ¿cierto?- pregunto el de nuevo

- En realidad fueron 29 veces las que lo escuche gritarte de esa forma, es demasiado incomodo dormir en los sofás- dijo ella desviando el tema para no hacer sentir mal al rubio por recordarle a su padre

- Puedo dormir hasta en el suelo mojado- respondió el restandole importancia al asunto- Casi dan las 7, tenemos que ir a trabajar- dijo el consultando el reloj que tenian en la pared

- Cierto, subiré a darme una ducha rápida- dijo Aoi levantándose para subir las escaleras como de rayo

- Muchas gracias por preguntar como me fue, se aprecia tu preocupación- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

- Se que estas bien, si algo no hubiera salido como lo planeaste estarías quejándote como niña o no estarías hablando conmigo- dijo la pelinegra ya en su habitación

- Detesto que me conozcas- dijo el también levantándose para ir a su cuarto- por cierto ¡NO DEJES A TUS HAMSTERS(cabellos) EN LA COLADERA DE LA DUCHA, TAPAS LA CAÑERIA!- le gritó

- ¡CLARO QUE NO, MAMÁ!- gritó ella haciéndolo enojar, diez minutos después ambos salieron entre gritos y reclamos

- Tenemos quince minutos antes de nuestro turno, vayamos mas despacio- propuso el desacelerando el paso, ella asintió y quedaron en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió

- Y Ry~ou... cuéntame ¿que hiciste exactamente?- pregunto Aoi con un tono de voz algo meloso y medio burlándose de el

- Shimura, tres cosas: odio ese nombre, me asustas con ese tono y ni te burles que tu tienes otros tres nombres que tampoco te gustan- dijo el mirándola de reojo- Cuatro son excesivos, ¿no crees?- preguntó de vuelta

- En una familia como la mía y en esos tiempos era bastante normal tener tantos, mi padre tenia cinco y mis hermanos solo tres- respondió ella poniendo una mano en la barbilla- Es mas inusual que tu tengas un primer nombre

- A mi padre le gustaba Ryo y no le agradaba estar en desacuerdo con mi madre por eso me quede con ambos- dijo Kyousuke pasando una mano por su nuca

- Ya veo... me gusta mas Ryo, es mas sencillo y fácil de recordar- opinó la pelinegra

- Ya te lo dije, odio ese nombre por que es el que me puso ese shinigami- dijo el con un poco de enojo

- Esta bien, lo siento- se disculpo ella, el rubio solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo levemente en señal de que no habia nada que perdonar, caminaron otro poco hasta que el hablo

- ¿Recuerdas esto?- preguntó el mostrando un anillo de plata con un zafiro azul rodeado de brillantes blancos, muy bonito, que estaba en una cadena de plata algo delgada

- E-eso... Kyou... pero yo creía que lo habías perdido... hasta lloraste por que era de tu madre... ¿donde?- pregunto Aoi bastante sorprendida sin creer lo que veia

- Allá abajo y no lo perdí, solo lo deje "encargado"- dijo el guardandoselo en la bolsa de su camisa- Y no lloré, solo me lamente mucho- agregó

- Explicate- pidió ella aun impresionada

- No es el momento ni el lugar adecuado para decirte- respondió Kyousuke desenvolviendo una barra de chocolate y dándole un mordisco muy grande

- ¿Por que no?- preguntó la pelinegra desconcertada

- Porf qufe yaf tfe difje qufe aun no esf el momentof, un dia dfe estos lof sabrafs, conformatef con qufe tfe dijfe- respondió el mientras masticaba y se pasaba el bocado

- Bueno, tu mandas- dijo ella resignada, sabia que cuando el no le decía detalles nada lo convencía de hablar- Tienes chocolate en la comisura- le indicó, el se sacudió pero la mancha aun seguía ahí así es que Aoi tomó un pañuelo y lo limpió tomándolo de la barbilla y froto la mancha de chocolate, el comenzó a reír- ¿Que?- preguntó

- ¿Ahora quien parece la mamá?- dijo el rubio divertido

- Yo no tendría un hijo tan poco agraciado y con esos modales de bruto- dijo Aoi soltándolo

-Soy muy guapo y comí de esa forma por que tengo hambre, no tenia ni quince minutos de que había llegado cuando me despertaste así es que no tengo nada en el estomago- dijo Kyousuke dándole otro mordisco a su chocolate pero de repente un gato le salto enfrente y le bufó haciendo que el gritara como damisela en aprietos

- Es solo un gato, no seas princesa- dijo ella riendo por la reacción que tuvo el

- Tengo que ser muy precavido, aunque sea una hormiga me puede matar- dijo el rubio escondiéndose detrás de Aoi

- Y dale con lo mismo, ¿en serio tanto te detestan los animales?, ¿Desde cuando?- pregunto la pelinegra con interés

- Si no recuerdas yo sufrí por culpa de tu gata, en fin te dire desde cuando: yo era un niño pequeño, tierno e inocente...- relataba el pero fue interrumpido

- ¿Alguna vez fuiste inocente?- preguntó ella arqueando una ceja

- Si, aunque no lo creas... como sea, vivía con mi madre en el Runkongai y celebrábamos mi cumpleaños y llego mi padre quien me regalo un perro, como estaba muy feliz me salí a jugar con el a la parte trasera de mi casa, en un principio todo iba de maravilla pero de repente el animal me empezó a gruñir y de un momento a otro se me fue encima mordiéndome de varias partes incluidas las privadas, después de atacarme salió huyendo y jamas supe que paso con el, al los dos días una parvada de pájaros me persiguió durante unas horas al estar jugando yo solo cerca de mi casa, me picaron varias veces y me dejaron medio muerto ya que corrí para esconderme en mi cuarto pero mi madre salió así es que tuve que correr por casi todo el distrito para que me dejaran en paz, desde entonces no he tenido buenas relaciones con los animales- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

- No se si llorar, sentir pena o reírme- dijo Aoi mirándolo con cara de "eres un pobre diablo" mientras asustaba al gato

- Bastara con que solo no digas nada- dijo el caminando de nuevo ya que el camino había sido despejado- Pero si prefieres puedes consolarme con... ¡ A TU IZQUIERDA!- gritó el mientras volteaba hacia atrás, ella esquivo dando un salto un ataque que parecía un getsuga tensho muy pequeño

- Bakudo 4: Hainawa- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que una cuerda de energía ataba al atacante que estaba vestido con ropas de shinigami

- Copión/ copiona- se dijeron al mismo tiempo Kyousuke y la pelinegra mirándose con fastidio

- Creo que los rumores eran ciertos, su coordinación es perfecta- dijo el shinigami que habían atado con el kidoh

- No sabia que podíamos hacer Kidoh con estos cuerpos, solo lo hice por mero instinto- dijo Aoi sorprendida

- Creo que olvide mencionártelo, incluso puedes usar tu zanpakuto, pero ya te diré como otro día, Kurosaki, ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto el rubio relajando un poco su postura

- Nada en realidad, solo quise pasar a saludarlos, ha pasado taaaanto tiempo- dijo Isshin sin inmutarse de estar atado

- Demasiado, recuerdo que aun eras un niño la ultima vez que te vi, has crecido mucho- dijo ella

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero... se ven iguales, deberían de pasarme la receta- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

- Un buen gigai, mantener tu odio por mil años y estar al borde de la muerte son los ingredientes, ¿que pretendías?- dijo Kyousuke apuntándolo con su zanpakuto que quien sabe de donde sacó

- Quizás esa pregunta la debería de hacer yo.. pero bueno, solo quería darles la bienvenida y a decirles que si se meten con mi hijo yo mismo me encargare de ustedes- dijo Isshin ladeando la cabeza

- Esas son palabras muy agresivas, pero esta bien, no tocaremos a tu hijo, el no siempre puede ser el protagonista- dijo el rubio sonriendo

- Es demasiado curioso que solo menciones a tu hijo... ¿que pasó como para que no te preocupes por la sociedad de almas? Kurosaki- pregunto la pelinegra un tanto curiosa

- Nada que valga la pena mencionar, pero avisados están, si algo le pasa a mi hijo entonces ustedes lo van a pagar muy caro- advirtió el pelinegro poniéndose serio, Kyousuke le hizo una señal a su amiga para que lo soltaran

- A ver, a ver, ¿me estas diciendo que tu sólito mataras a dos ex-capitanes que eran "lo mejor de lo mejor"?- pregunto el rubio con algo de burla

- Por supuesto- Dijo Isshin muy seguro señalando el haori que tenia amarrado en el brazo, Aoi abrió los ojos sorprendida y su amigo dio un suspiro bastante prolongado

- Esta bien, no le haremos nada a tu hijo peeeeero... tu no te entrometerás en lo que pensamos hacer- dijo Kyousuke comenzando a caminar lentamente para dar a entender que esa conversación se terminaba

- Yo no vine a negociar, simplemente vine a advertirles "capitán"- respondió el pelinegro sin perder la poca seriedad que tenia en esos momentos, el rubio solo asintió levemente sin voltear

- Insisto en que esto es muy raro Kurosaki, pero supongo que eso quiere decir que no estorbarás- dijo Aoi siguiendo al rubio

- Seria demasiado tonto de mi parte atacarlos cuando aun no han hecho nada- dijo Isshin caminando en dirección contraria- Los veré otro día seguramente- dijo a modo de despedida

- Eso creo- dijo la pelinegra por ultimo pero Kyousuke regreso para mencionar otra cosa

- No tocaremos a tu hijo pero si el se mete no va a ser mi culpa, Aoi, se nos hace tarde- dijo el dejando con la palabra en la boca al jefe de la familia Kurosaki

* * *

Ichigo caminaba de regreso, decidido a entrar y preguntar por aquel dichoso empleo que vio en el restaurante ya que recordó que quería comprar algunas cosas como unos discos, un reproductor de mp3 nuevo, dinero para una cita con...

- No pienses en eso- se reprimió entrando al local que a pesar de ser casi hora de la cena estaba vació y solo había un hombre sentado en la barra de lo que parecía un pequeño bar en una de las esquinas del lugar- Buenas noches...- dijo lo mas cortésmente que pudo, el señor volteo instintivamente mirándolo de pies a cabeza

- ¿Vienes por el empleo?- pregunto el hombre, Ichigo asintió- ¿Fumas, bebes, consumes drogas?- pregunto de nuevo, el pelinaranja negó con la cabeza -¿eres puntual, estas dispuesto a usar uniforme y sobre todo tienes ganas de trabajar?- dijo por ultimo, de nuevo el chico asintió- ¡Contratado!... ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto otra vez

- Ichigo Kurosaki- respondió el muy desconcertado por encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo tan rápido

- Muy bien Ichigo, solo llena esta forma y que la firme uno de tus padres, supongo que eres estudiante así es que trabajarás de cuatro a diez o de siete a doce y los fines de semana de diez a cinco pero se paga medio día mas- dijo el hombre extendiéndole una hoja para que el pelinaranja pusiera sus datos

- ¿Así de sencillo?, señor...- dijo Ichigo sin terminar ya que desconocía el nombre de su nuevo jefe

- Kotaro Yamazaki pero para ti es señor Yamazaki, y si, no suelo ser muy exigente ademas se ve que eres buen chico- dijo con una sonrisa

- Claro... ¿cuando empiezo?- pregunto el pelinaranja

- El lunes, esta semana están todos los turnos ocupados de mis únicos cinco meseros pero necesito tu forma para mañana- dijo el señor

- Si, yo se la traigo- aseguró Ichigo con una sonrisa "y yo que creía que iba a ser demasiado complicado encontrar un trabajo" pensó- ¿Que tendría que hacer?- preguntó

- Solo tomar la orden, pasar los platos, escombrar la mesa, también barrer, trapear, etc- explicó el hombre

- Esta bien, bueno, si no le importa me retiro, aquí estaré mañana sin falta- dijo el pelinaranja

- Otra cosa, el uniforme es camisa blanca, pantalones, zapatos y corbata negros, de vez en cuando chaleco pero yo te diré que días, tres recomendaciones: no ser perezoso, tener buen carácter y escribir grande y legible- dijo el señor enumerando con los dedos

- De acuerdo... ¿escribir grande?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado por aquella recomendación

- Si, Yagami cocina muy bien y por eso a veces el es el encargado, pero tiene la vista peor que la de un anciano miope, por eso te pido que escribas grande para que el pueda leer- explicó el hombre

- Momento... ¿dijo Yagami?- pregunto otra vez el chico

- Si, mira justo viene llegando con Shimura- dijo el señor señalando la puerta

- Parece que llegamos primero Kyou- dijo Aoi abriendo la puerta- Buenas noches señor- saludó con una sonrisa

- Buenas- contestó el jefe agitando levemente una mano, en ese mismo momento a Ichigo le dieron ganas de renunciar sin aun ser contratado formalmente pero la paga era bastante generosa, tanto que tuvo que reprimir un grito de "¡NOOOOOOO, DIOS MIO, ¿POR QUE EL?

* * *

Y es así como se puede hacer bebidas embriagantes con gasolina y pasas... ¿eso que?

"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" de Queen (Freddie ¿por que te nos fuiste?T.T) titulado así por obvias razones ademas a la hora de poner los últimos detalles andaba poniendo mis discos de Queen y me gustó para titulo, ¿vosotros me habeis extrañado? Yo si!*tose para disimular la efusividad* espero que les haya gustado, francamente me exprimí el cerebro(junto con la comadre) para escribir este capitulo que sinceramente me gusto como quedo =D, espero que a ustedes les haya agradado(si no, ¿pues que tienen en la tatema? XD) y me digan lo que piensan, un review no mata... a no ser que este en una hoja de Death Note y con mi nombre D:, ¿pues que mas les digo? Si no que... espero que estos meses hayan estado super para todos, por que para mi no fue muy bonito estudiar pero confío en mi genialidad para pasar el examen(dejare de hecharme tantas flores, lo prometo) y pues... pues... changos, se me secó el cerebro, espero que el próximo capi no tarde tanto a no ser que lo quieran así de largo, siendo de esa manera entonces esperen otros cinco meses n.n

Perros del mal: son un grupo de luchadores mexicanos, ¿que hacia una playera de ellos hasta allá?... solo kami-sama lo sabe

Single Ladies- Beyonce

Alejandro- Lady GaGA

Beautiful girls- Sean Kingston

Hips don´t lie - Shakira y otro tipo cuyo nombre desconozco

Pray- Tommy Heavenly6

In My Life- The Beatles

Paul Mcguigan: bajista de Oasis

Fender Telecastes bass: obviamente es un modelo de bajo

Samurai Heart(some like it hot)- Spyair, canción que cantan Renji Aoi

Scrar Tissue- Red Hot Chilli Peppers

Alguna otra cosa que se me haya olvidado... busquen en gugul si no quieren quedarse con la duda ;)

Y sip, volvió después de quien sabe cuantos capítulos: la sección de dudas existenciales cuyo nombre olvidé (son muchas, para desquitar las que no he escrito)

¿Byakuya se hará el desentendido con los otros shinigamis que lo acompañan si hacen alguna idiotez?

¿El comandante se habrá ido para tomar su medicamento?

¿Que tipo de relación tenia Ukitake con Aoi-chan?

¿Por que las chicas fueron al centro comercial y no al cine?

¿Harán desangrar a alguien en la playa?

¿Cuantas cuerdas se le habrán roto a Chad?

¿Que habrá escogido Renji para usar en la playa?

¿Que FPS tendrá el bloqueador de Ishida?

¿Saben cual es el hueco de la apuesta de Renji e Ichigo?

¿Seek and destroy sera un ringtone bastante popular allá en Japón?

¿Cual será la frecuencia de la estación de Radio de Karakura?

¿Cual será el verdadero nombre de "Cachirulo"?

¿Ichigo se sabrá "Please mr Postman", "Strawberries fields forever"o "Let it be"?

¿Rukia, Tatsuki e Ishida deberían convertirse en espías?

¿Hitsugaya volverá a hablarle a Hinamori?

¿Ichigo logrará comprarse esos juegos?

¿En verdad Ishida habrá terminado Vice City en una semana?(yo llevo como siete meses y tengo la impresión que no llevo ni la mitad de ese -censurado- juego)

¿Renji y Aoi comenzaran a comer juntos mas seguido?

¿Que tan grande será el trauma de los shinigamis que vieron a Nanao y Hisagi?

¿Unohana tendrá mas servicios ademas de los antes mencionados?(Como dicen por acá "nada mas le falto vender tamales los domingos"... imaginense "Capitana, deme uno de mole con vasto lorde y un atole de gillian-si no saben que es un atole, un tamal o mole, investiguen, conocer no hace daño-)

¿Alguien se acuerda de Rikichi?

¿Les gustó la escena del beso?

¿Se habra oreado Kyoraku?

¿Kira conseguirá los pastelillos que le gustan a Unohana?

¿Que tan baratos estaban los lentes obscuros?

¿Perdonará Tatsuki a Ishida algún día?

¿Ella debería dar cursos de "como hacer sentir mal a la gente"?

¿De que sabor era el helado que compró Ichigo?

¿Debe considerarse tierna la manera con la que Isshin expresa su amor de padre?

¿A ustedes también los dejó WTF! Al responderle de esa forma a Ichigo?

¿Aoi y Renji llegarán a dejar en la ruina al dueño del puesto de comida?

¿Lograran realizar su misión los shinigamis que fueron enviados a Karakura?

¿Cual sera el secreto de Ukitake el cual Kyoraku ya sabe?

¿A que lugar irán a tomar té y sake?

¿Que tan grande sera el volcán de Ichigo y Orihime?

¿Se dará cuenta Yuzu de lo que su hermano esta pasando?

¿Ira Orihime a cenar con ellos pronto?

¿Alguno creyó que Aoi iba a besar a Kyou?

¿Que tanto cabello perderá Aoi al bañarse?

¿Cuales serán los otros tres nombres de ella?

¿De donde habrá sacado Kyousuke el chocolate?

¿Isshin dirá "mini getsuga tensho" antes de mandar uno así de pequeño?

¿Que habrá hecho Isshin como para no interesarse por la sociedad de almas?

¿En verdad no se va a meter para nada?

¿Por que uno no podrá conseguir trabajo así de fácil como Ichigo?

¿Tan buena será la paga como para aceptar trabajar con la persona que mas mal le cae?

Y ahora, no son tantas las mías pero es la mas grande que he tenido hasta hoy:

(8)It don't matter If you're black or white(8), entonces... ¡¿QUE ONDA CON MICHAEL JACKSON(Q.E.P.D.)?

En fin-suspiro, ojala los lea pronto, espero que mi inspi me de para traerles otro capi pronto, cuídense mucho!

Chiste, chiste!

Contestadora del manicomio:

-Gracias por llamar al instituto de salud mental.

Si usted es obsesivo-compulsivo, presione repetidamente el número 1

Si es codependiente, pídale a alguien que presione el numero 2 por usted

Si usted tiene múltiples personalidades, presione el 3, 4, 5 y 6

Si usted es paranoico, nosotros ya sabemos quién es usted, sabemos lo que hace y sabemos lo que quiere, de modo que espere en linea mientras atendemos su llamada

Si usted sufre alucinaciones, presione el 7 en ese teléfono gigante de colores que solo usted ve a su derecha

Si usted es esquizofrenico, escuche cuidadosamente y una pequeña voz le indicará que número presionar

Si usted es depresivo, no importa que número marque, da lo mismo, nada conseguirá sacarlo de su lamentable situación

Si usted sufre de amnesia, presione 8 y diga en voz alta su nombre, apellidos, dirección, teléfonos, e-mail, CI, número de cuenta de banco, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de nacimiento, estado civil y el teléfono de sus vecinos

Si sufre de indecisión, deje su mensaje después de escuchar el tono...o antes del tono... o después del tono... o durante el tono. En todo caso espere el tono.

Si sufre de perdida de memoria de corto plazo presione el 9. Si sufre de perdida de memoria de corto plazo presione el 9. Si sufre de perdida de memoria de corto plazo presione el 9. Si sufre de perdida de memoria de corto plazo presione el 9.

Si tiene la autoestima baja por favor cuelgue. Todos nuestros operadores están atendiendo a personas mas importantes que usted

Si con esto su problema se acentúa, es por que estamos mejorando por usted. Gracias.

Otro, otro!

¿Por que el sauce es amigo del zapato?

R= Por que el sauce llora y el zapato con-suela

El pilón!

En el ejercito, el comandante pasaba revista:

-¡Soldado, no lo vi ayer en la prueba de camuflaje!

-¡Gracias, señor!

(Quizas no estuvo muy entendible... piensenle XD)

QUE LA FUERZA LOS/LAS ACOMPAÑE(METAL LALALALA) SOY UN JUSTAWAY~ n.n

-se oye gritar a lo lejos- ¡¿QUE JIJOS DE LA -CENSURADO- ES UN -CENSURADO- JUSTAWAY?

Bye bye!

Dër Kaiserin Greisfer Von Sade Justway I

Se me olvidaba... ¿alguien gusta ser mi lector de prueba en un fic de Gintama que ando escribiendo?...


	24. Fight fire with fire

Muy buenos días, tardes, pre-noches o noches, no tengo idea a que hora me anden leyendo

Me reporto, aquí fielmente tratando de cumplir mi palabra de ya no tardarme pero obviamente no cumplo Uu, pero es que me gano la imaginación y me puse a escribir un fic de Gintama y un one-shot de este anime/manga, por eso me retrase pero aqui ando n.n

¿Que les puedo decir? Ñam ñam oh si, ando medio triste por que no entre a la uni TOT y bueno me buscare un trabajo o hablare a los telejuegos para ganar dinero X'D

Agradecimiento especial a la comadre Kuchiki Kibe ¡gracias!, quien por cierto subió otro fic antes que este, si son asiduos lectores de ella por favor pasen a su fic titulado "Demonios, te ves tan bien y yo estoy borracha", donde ayude un poco y... digamos que saque mi lado oscuro e-e

En fin a leer, por cierto si recibo mas quejas de que hay poco ichihime en el fic lo suspenderé para que se les quite XD (hablo en serio, ando en un ataque de autodestrucción, no me tienten)

Ojalá que les guste, poco pero sustancioso!

Bleach no me pertenece, ni lo que hayan oído/leído en otro lado, no tengo una Death note para adueñarme del mundo

* * *

**Capitulo 24 "Fight fire with fire"**

Siete quince de la mañana, el despertador sonó anunciando que era un día nuevo, Ichigo lo calló con un almohadazo, suspiró quitándose la cobija y las sábanas de encima, pasó una mano por su cara para despejarse un poco y recapitular lo que había pasado la noche anterior: fue a pedir trabajo a un restaurante que a pesar de verse novedoso, estaba muy solo y la paga era bastante buena, luego se encontró con que trabajaría con Yagami, muy a su pesar tuvo que resignarse, no por ese "pequeño" detalle se iba a retractar, iba a resultarle bueno tener un trabajo, tendría un poco mas de dinero y seguro que se distraería un poco de lo que conllevaba a ser un shinigami, por que para eso habían mandado a Renji y Rukia, para proteger Karakura, así es que serian como sus vacaciones, otra cosa que le pareció muy rara la noche anterior tenia que ver con la shinigami ya que había regresado un poco tarde y sonreía constantemente, como si hubiera recibido una noticia muy agradable pero aun así ella no le quería decir nada

- Quizás Urahara-san le consiguió alguna chuchería de un conejo- dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba, se retiraba la pijama y se colocaba el uniforme, miró el reloj despertador para asegurarse que no iba tarde, tomó algunos libros y cuadernos que estaban sobre su escritorio para ponerlos en su cartera, cuando metía el de física una hoja cayó de este, la levantó y leyó que era el permiso para el viaje del día siguiente, suspiró de nuevo, no quería ir pero eran puntos extra y si no quería reprobar(ya que las constantes "idas al baño" tomaban varios minutos y se perdía las explicaciones sobre el tema) tenia que asistir para reponer su calificación

- Ichigo, a ver si ya dejas de hablar dormido- dijo el león de peluche saliendo de debajo de las cobijas junto con Suzu, quien ya no lo trataba tan agresivamente

- Si no te dejo dormir entonces ve al cuarto de Yuzu- respondió el pelinaranja acabando de vestirse

- Piedad ¡no!- dijo Kon algo temeroso abrazándose a la gata

- Veo que ya son muy buenos amigos, demonios, ya no tendré con que amenazarte- dijo Ichigo sentándose en su cama para acariciar a Suzu quien aun seguía medio dormida

- Logre dominar a la bestia, soy genial- dijo el león cruzándose de brazos con actitud de pandillero

- Ajá... es increíble que a mi edad duerma con un peluche y con un gato- se dijo a si mismo el pelinaranja

- Puede considerarse tierno o enfermo... Ichigo, ¿eres zoofilico?- dijo Rukia recargada en el marco de la puerta

- Claro que no idiota- respondió el con irritación- Ademas es tu mascota, debería de dormir contigo- agregó

- Lo hace, pero a media noche se va y amanece contigo, le agradas mas- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

- Puede que si- dijo Ichigo levantándose para bajar a desayunar no sin antes tomar el permiso para el viaje- ¿Ya me vas a decir donde estuviste ayer?- preguntó

- Nop... espero que Yuzu haga pan tostado- dijo ella ignorándolo por completo, bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron hacia el comedor

- Buenos días Onii-chan, Rukia-chan- saludó Yuzu con sarten en mano

- Buenos días, viejo, Karin, Yuzu- dijo el pelinaranja tomando asiento, Rukia lo imitó

- Hijo mio., hijas mías(notese que incluyó a Rukia)- dijo Isshin quien leía las tiras cómicas del periódico

- Viejo, necesito que firmes- dijo Ichigo extendiéndole la hoja y un bolígrafo, la shinigami recordó eso y fue por su permiso ya que el pelinegro también fungía como su tutor

- Ya deberías de saber que mis autógrafos tienen un alto precio- dijo el jefe de la familia Kurosaki dejando su lectura

- Ni que fueras un artista- respondió el pelinaranja mirándolo despreciativo

- No lo soy, pero con esta cara debería de serlo, ¿no?- dijo Isshin guiñando un ojo y adoptando pose de modelo

- Dios, si no soy huérfano por lo menos dame paciencia para aguantar a ese sujeto- se dijo Ichigo a si mismo mientras se sobaba las cienes

- Ichi-nii, descuida, quizás con una caída del segundo piso se le quite lo imbécil- opinó Karin mientras comía su cereal

- Deberíamos de intentarlo...- dijo el pelinaranja poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla

- ¡Masaki!, nuestros amados hijos no me quieren- lloriqueó el pelinegro

- Mamá ya debe de estar bien enterada del por que no te queremos- dijo Karin chocando las palmas con Ichigo mientras que Isshin lloraba a lagrima viva

- ¿Podría firmarme por favor?- dijo Rukia con mucha amabilidad

- Claro que si Rukia-chan, tu si eres buena hija- dijo Isshin mostrándoles la lengua de manera infantil a sus otros dos hijos quienes solo lo ignoraron, leyó la hoja para saber con exactitud que firmaba- La playa, que bien... ¿tengo que pagar?- preguntó

- Tacaño- dijo el pelinaranja

- No, la escuela cubrirá los gastos- respondió la pelinegra tomando un poco de jugo

- Bueno- dijo Isshin poniendo su poderosa en el papel, le arrebató la hoja a su primogénito para firmársela también

- Gracias- dijo Rukia guardando la hoja al igual que Ichigo, terminaron el desayuno en paz y los cuatro "hijos" se dispusieron a partir hacia la escuela, Isshin despidió a cada uno

- No mires a los ojos a un extraño, Yuzu- dijo

- No Papá, que tengas buen dia- dijo la menor de los Kurosaki dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle- le dijo el pelinegro a Karin

- Como digas- dijo ella levantando una mano en señal de despedida, corrió un poco para alcanzar a su gemela

- Rukia-chan, Ichigo, tengan cuidado para todo y no se olviden de cuidar a los demás- les dijo a los dos jóvenes

- No señor- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo y comenzando a caminar

- Y esto va para ti, Ichigo no caigas en ninguna provocación, si un hollow o algo así aparece, no vayas solo- advirtió el pelinegro en voz baja deteniendo a su hijo de un hombro

- Viejo, eso suena como una advertencia muy seria, ¿seguro que crees que todo esta bien?- pregunto el pelinaranja bastante desconcertado

- Muuuy seguro, pero nunca esta de mas decírtelo, apurate si no llegaras tarde- dijo Isshin revolviendole el cabello a Ichigo como si aun fuera un niño, enseguida se dio la vuelta para ingresar a la casa dejando patidifuso al shinigami sustituto

- Muévete- gritó Rukia agitando una mano a lo lejos

- Ya voy enana- respondió Ichigo aun en el mismo estado de confusión y de repente se acordó de algo sumamente importante para ese dia-¡Demonios, el maldito volcán!, ¡Rukia, adelantate!- le gritó y regresó corriendo a su casa

* * *

- Que fastidio y todo por tu culpa, ¿que no podíamos simplemente llegar, armar una batalla campal en la sociedad de almas y hacer lo que teníamos que hacer?- preguntó Aoi mientras bostezaba camino a la escuela

- Nah, eso no es divertido ademas... no falta mucho, se paciente- dijo Kyousuke bastante confiado, caminaba cinco metros delante de ella

- A veces pienso que te guardas demasiadas cosas, hasta me da la impresión de que no me dices por que no confías en mi- dijo ella con un poco de incomodidad en la voz

- Lo hago pero no me parece relevante que lo sepas ademas si dudas, resulta que la que parece que no confía en mi eres tu- dijo el rubio deteniéndose

- Sinceramente me es difícil hacerlo si no me dices nada, te conozco bien y tu eres capaz de todo- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos

- Me lleva la... bien, confío tanto en ti que puedo decirte abiertamente que tengo fetiche por las chicas con lentes y una muy leve inclinación por las hermanitas... ah y me gustan de cabello medio largo- dijo el con los brazos cruzados mientras el rostro de Aoi pasaba desde la sorpresa hasta el horror

-¡Depravado!- le dijo ella señalándolo acusadoramente mientras se alejaba unos pasos y se cubría con las manos el torso

- No usas lentes y aunque seas como mi hermana no me provocas nada y lo del cabello largo... eso no lo tomo mucho en cuenta, estas a salvo- dijo el para calmarla

- Eso es asqueroso, eres un pervertido, si bien me lo decían mi padre y mi hermano "ese fantoche con el ego inflado seguro que es un pervertido de lo peor, un depravado que se aprovecha de las mujeres, un mal nacido que seguro no tiene ni la mas mínima idea de lo que es ser un verdadero caballero", ¿por que no los escuché?... aunque en el fondo sabia que algo raro tenias- decía la pelinegra alejándose un paso cada que el daba uno

- Tu padre desconfiaba hasta de su sombra y tu hermano era un seco, agrio y entrometido, no me sorprende que te dijera esas cosas de mi pobre y linda persona, ademas me tenia celos por que yo era mas guapo- dijo el rubio levemente exaltado y ella seguía con su ataque de nervios

- Mas respeto por mi padre que a el le debes mucho y mi hermano era mucho mejor que tu en varias cosas- le respondió Aoi

- ¿Ah si? pues el... esta en ese edificio de allá- dijo Kyousuke señalando hacia la derecha sin expresión alguna en el rostro

- ¿Que dices?- preguntó ella bastante sorprendida, el le tomo el rostro e hizo que viera en dicha dirección- Nii-sama- dijo mientras sentía que le daba un infarto

- Que no nos vea- dijo el jalando a su acompañante a un callejón que estaba cerca, ambos estaban bastante impresionados por lo que vieron

- Esto no puede ser posible...- dijo la pelinegra recargándose en la pared

- No es tu hermano, bien sabes que ese idiota esta allá abajo, este es otro shinigami y no estaba solo... al parecer ya tomaron algunas medidas de seguridad- dijo el pensativo

- Si pero el parecido es impresionante y no le digas idiota a mi hermano- respondió ella recuperándose de la impresión mientras volvia la vista a la calle para ver de nuevo a aquel shinigami

- Claro, como tu digas... si te ven estamos perdidos- dijo el rubio zarandeándola levemente de los hombros, ella le miró interrogante- Tienes esa cara de amargada y de niña consentida, como la que tienen los Kuchiki, sospecharían de ti- decía mientras entrecerraba los ojos para aguzar la vista

- Muchas gracias...- dijo ella sarcásticamente

- Hablo en serio, no te ofendas... lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es irnos- dijo el asegurándose de que no había otro shinigami cerca

- Si...- dijo ella saliendo del callejón

- Ponte estos para que no te vean bien la cara- le dijo el dándole los lentes que usaba, Aoi los tomó y se los puso pero...- Ahora por favor dime Onii-chan- dijo con una ronca pero bastante incitante, arqueó una ceja mientras la miraba lascivamente de arriba hacia abajo como escaneándola

- ¡Eres repugnante y lo peor de todo es que vivimos en la misma casa, pondré todas las noches llave a mi puerta!- dijo la pelinegra alejándose rápidamente de el mientras le arrojaba a la cara las gafas pero el fue mas rápido y ya cerca de ella le tapo la boca con ambas manos desde atrás debido a que ella hacia algo de escándalo

- Que gritona, para que te enteres solo bromeaba, no tengo esos fetiches y contigo nunca en mi vida, ademas si esa era tu actitud frente a los hombres ahora entiendo por que tu no...-decia el pero Aoi se soltó y le dio un golpe directo al globo ocular- ¡mi ojito, me dejaste tuerto!- exclamó

- Por eso naciste con dos, imbécil- le dijo ella bastante molesta y se fue de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo

* * *

- Buenos días Ishida-kun- saludó una voluptuosa pelinaranja a un chico de lentes que justo estaba en las puertas de la escuela dispuesto a entrar

- Buenos días Inoue-san, me alegra ver que no te ocurrió nada después de perdernos en el centro comercial- respondió el peliazul sonriendo

- Si, eso fue muy raro pero me alegro que llegaras a tu casa con bien- dijo la pelinaranja- Anoche hablé con Tatsuki-chan y me dijo que estaba bien pero la escuche algo molesta, ¿no sabes por que?- preguntó

- N-no, entremos Inoue-san- mintió el mientras miraba distraídamente hacia otro lado

- ¿Seguro que no?, es que Tatsuki-chan no es de las que se enoja de esa manera, me dijo que sentía unas ganas inmensas de matar a alguien y cuando eso pasa es por que alguien la ofendió- dijo Orihime con una mano en la barbilla

- Seguro... Inoue-san, vinieron los de la sociedad de almas, ¿verdad?- preguntó el Quincy para cambiar el tema

- Ah si, eso es lo que te iba a decir, no se bien los detalles pero anoche Rangiku-san y Hitsugaya-kun fueron a quedarse conmigo y me dijeron que no vinieron solos, me asusta un poco el verlos aquí ya que me recuerda a la ultima vez- respondió la pelinaranja con un gesto de melancolía

- Ha de ser por lo de las apariciones de los últimos días, descuida, si fuera algo de gravedad ya lo sabriamos ademas te aseguro que ahora no dejare que nadie corra peligro- le aseguró el mientras pensaba en que tan grave sería el asunto, cambiaron por segunda vez el tema hasta llegar al aula donde habia pocos estudiantes, fueron a sus respectivos lugares a dejar sus cosas para después juntarse de nuevo y seguir hablando hasta que llego Tatsuki...

- Buenos días Tatsuki-chan- saludó Orihime con su alegría acostumbrada

- Buenos días Arizawa-san- dijo el Quincy con un leve nerviosismo

- Hola ORIHIME, ¿sabes? Anoche no pude dormir pensando en que el mundo sería mejor sin PERSONAS TAN IDIOTAS Y QUE HABLAN DE MÁS... juraría que alguien ademas de ti me saludó pero creo que fue mi imaginación- dijo la pelinegra acercándose a los dos

- Las dejo solas- dijo el peliazul huyendo hacia la ventana, pensaba en disculparse lo antes posible... ¿disculparse?, ¿El?... ¿en que estaba pensando?, la culpa fue inicialmente de ella por compararlo aun sabiendo que le molestaba, ella se lo ganó ademas ni que fueran tan cercanos como para que el se "humillara" pidiendo perdón- ¿Disculpas?... creo que su habilidad para controlar me esta afectando, si ella quiere ignorarme pues bien, a ver quien necesita mas de quien- se dijo a si mismo con mucha seguridad mientras iba a su lugar para leer un poco

- ¿Sucedió algo malo entre Ishida-kun y tu?- preguntó la pelinaranja desconcertada

- ¿Algo malo?... no PERO DESCONOZCO QUIEN ES ESE TAL ISHIDA-KUN DEL QUE ME HABLAS, ¿NO QUERRÁS DECIR "BRUTO INSENSIBLE"?- respondió Tatsuki elevando un poco la voz, el Quincy sintió una vena hincharse en su sien por aquel comentario pero mejor decidió canalizar el enojo de otra forma: ¡vendetta!.. Y justo cuando iba a responder cuando llegó Rukia

- Kuchiki/buenos días Kuchiki-san- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

- Buenos días Inoue, Ishida y Arizawa- dijo la shinigami levantando una mano

- ¿Quien es Ishida/Arizawa?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo la pelinegra y el peliazul dejando a Rukia con una cara de desconcierto total casi la misma que tenía Tatsuki, ella no podía creer que a el no le afectara que ella lo hiciera sentir mal... ese juego iba a ser interesante, el mas débil era el que iba a pedir disculpas primero...- Creo que en este salón hay eco- afirmaron ambos y se volvieron a centrar en lo que estaban, llegaron otros seis alumnos al aula

- ¿Que?...- fue lo único que pudo decir Rukia quien se fue a su lugar, Orihime le hizo una seña que indicaba que no debía preguntar y se acerco a ella

- Kuchiki, ¿que tal ayer en la tarde?- dijo la karateka también acercándose y refiriéndose a lo de Rukia con Renji y actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada

- Pues...- comenzó a relatar la shinigami pero como Orihime no entendía bien como es que se habían separado le inventaron que fue mera casualidad que se perdieran en grupo, también contó que se fue a buscar a Renji, le dijo a la pelinaranja por que esta también era su amiga y entre los amigos no hay secretos... a menos que se quiera juntar a dos de ellos- Y los encontré cantando... ¡cantando!, ¿pueden creerlo?- dijo con énfasis en el verbo para hacerse entender mejor

- ¿En serio?, de Abarai lo creo pero de Shimura no, se ve tan reservada- opinó Tatsuki y en lo que lo comentaba se aparecía la aludida con cara de matona, hasta se notaba el mal humor en el dióxido de carbono que exhalaba, fue a tomar asiento de una manera muy brusca

- Buenos días- masculló con molestia

- Buenos días- respondieron las chicas disimulando la curiosidad que tenían por saber la causa del enojo de ella pero la solución llego fácil: "esta en sus días"

- Como les iba diciendo... ¿hicieron el proyecto?- preguntó Rukia

- Sip, aquí lo traigo- respondió Tatsuki enseñando unas hojas engrapadas- ¿Ustedes?- preguntó de vuelta

- También, Kurosaki-kun lo traerá- respondió la pelinaranja

- Yo igual, Sado se encarga de traerlo- dijo Rukia, cambiaron el tema (otra vez), unos minutos después mas alumnos llegaron y entre ellos estaba...

-¡TU!- dijo un tipo rubio que traía un parche blanco en el ojo, señalaba a la chica que estaba sentada detrás de Rukia, todos guardaron silencio

- Vaya... tardaste, pensé que venias detrás mio- dijo Aoi con indiferencia

- Por supuesto que tarde, tuve que ir a la enfermería por TU MALDITA CULPA- dijo Kyousuke acercándose a ella, se le veía bastante enojado- ¿Sabes lo que me dijo la enfermera? Dijo que tenia suerte, que de haber sido el golpe mas fuerte pude perder mi ojo POR TU CULPA AHORA VEO EN 2D, SUPONGO QUE ESTAS CONTENTA, ¿NO?- le dijo señalando el parche

- ¿y quien fue el empezó?- preguntó ella elevando la voz

- YO NO, TU ERES LA QUE NO AGUANTA NI UNA SIMPLE BROMA, PERO CLARO, ¿QUE ME PODRÍA ESPERAR DE TI? SI POR CUALQUIER COSA TE MOLESTAS ERES UNA ARISCA- respondió el rubio, nadie se atrevía ni a respirar debido a que lo que presenciaban parecía casi imposible ya que el comportamiento que ellos dos tenían "normalmente" era completamente opuesto al griterío que hacían

- YO HABLABA MUY EN SERIO CUANDO TE DECÍA SI CONFIABAS EN MI ¿Y QUE HICISTE?, TE SALISTE POR LA TANGENTE EXPONIENDO TUS FETICHES- argumentó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie

- FETICHES QUE NO SON NADA CIERTOS, YA TE LO HE DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE YO CONFÍO EN TI PERO JAMAS ME CREES- dijo el acercándose para quedar cara a cara

- UNA VEZ ME DISTE LA ESPALDA, NADA ME ASEGURA QUE NO LO HAGAS DE NUEVO- le dijo ella enterrándole un dedo en el pecho

- ¿Y TE ATREVES A INSINUAR QUE LO VOLVERÍA A HACER POR MI VOLUNTAD?... PUES TU NO TE QUEDAS ATRÁS, ME OCULTASTE VARIAS COSAS EN ESOS DÍAS Y TE APUESTO A QUE VARIAS TENÍAN QUE VER CONMIGO, NO VENGAS A DECIRME QUE YO SOY EL DESCONFIADO- gritó el respirando agitado, nadie sabia de que hablaban o a que se referían pero aun así el suceso era interesante

- NO LO ESTOY INSINUANDO, LO ESTOY DICIENDO CLARAMENTE, ME DISTE LA ESPALDA Y SE QUE LO HARÍAS DE NUEVO PARA TU CONVENIENCIA, SI YO ESTORBARA ME QUITARÍAS DEL CAMINO FÁCILMENTE SIN REMORDIMIENTO ALGUNO- dijo Aoi con mayor molestia, todos estaban desde sus lugares por que se veía que no era conveniente intervenir, en eso llegó Ichigo junto con Renji y Chad quienes vieron estupefactos al ver pelear a esos dos de esa forma, si desde los pasillos se escuchaba la discusión

- SHIMURA, TE ESTAS PASANDO... HABLAS COMO SI EN VERDAD YO FUERA DE ESA MANERA- respondió el rubio

- NI SIQUIERA TE APRESURASTE A NEGARLO, ¿QUE NO ERES DE ESA MANERA? YO QUE SE, EN ESTE MOMENTO ERES UN DESCONOCIDO- dijo ella

- ¿UN DESCONOCIDO?... PUES ESTE DESCONOCIDO HIZO MUCHAS COSAS POR TI- le reprochó el mientras le tocaba el hombro con el indice,

- CADA COSA QUE HAS HECHO POR MI TE LA HE AGRADECIDO Y PAGADO, LO ÚLTIMO QUE HICISTE YO NO TE LO PEDÍ- respondió Aoi apartando la mano de el

- Buenas... ¿alguien sabe por que pelean?- preguntó Renji acercándose a las chicas sin dejar de mirar la discusión

- Buenos días, no, se empezaron a gritar justo cuando el llegó- respondió Tatsuki

- Tatsuki, Inoue, Renji hola... ¿que demonios pasa?- preguntó Ichigo quien también se acercó para enterarse mejor

- Ni idea... pero siendo sincera... los desconozco- dijo Rukia, los demás asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo

- ¿QUE?... NO ME LO PEDISTE, ES MUY CIERTO Y AUN ASÍ LO HICE, PERO NUNCA ESPERE QUE ME DIJERAS QUE PRACTICAMENTE FUE UN ERROR- dijo Kyousuke, Ichigo que observaba la discusión no sabia de que trataba pero por un momento vio que a Yagami le había dolido el comentario de ella

- NO PONGAS PALABRAS EN MI BOCA... YO NO QUISE DECIR FUE UN ERROR- respondió la pelinegra con menos enojo

- NI LO COMPONGAS, YA LO DIJISTE Y LO ENTENDÍ, NO DEBÍ HACERLO Y YA- dijo el rubio mas que fastidiado

- PONERTE DE DIGNO NO TE VA PARA NADA EN ESTE MOMENTO- le reclamó ella pensando en que esa discusión se estaba saliendo de control

- CLARO, COMO TU SIEMPRE TIENES LA RAZÓN AHORA TE LA DOY: "NO DEBÍ NI PENSAR EN SACARTE", ES MAS NUNCA DEBÍ DIRIGIRTE LA PALABRA EL DIA QUE TE CONOCÍ, ASÍ NO ESTUVIERAMOS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN, ¿CONTENTA?- preguntó el con una sonrisa fingida

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE EN VERDAD ESTES DICIENDO ESO- dijo Aoi enojada pero ahora a ella le dolió

- PUES YA ME OISTE FUERTE Y CLARO PERO NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESE DÍA, TE ESTOY RECLAMANDO LO DE MI OJO, NO MIDES TU FUERZA DE TROGLODITA- gritó no por evadir el tema si no que esas cosas se hablan en privado

- TU ERES EL QUE SE PASA DE LISTO CON SUS COMENTARIOS- le respondió la pelinegra

- NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS UNA MAL PENSADA PERO PARA SOLUCIONAR ESTE PROBLEMA SOLO HAY UNA FORMA SHIMURA- dijo el mirándola con mas enojo

- BIEN... CUANDO TU DIGAS YAMAM...- iba a decir ella pero fue interrumpida

- Shimura, Yagami, ambos al pasillo, ahora- dijo la profesora Ochi interrumpiendo, los dos que pelaban salieron de mala gana y los otros alumnos hicieron exclamaciones de decepción, querían saber cual era la forma de arreglar el conflicto- Ustedes tomen asiento- dijo antes de salir

- No se que demonios pasó pero fue entretenido- opinó Tatsuki regresando a su asiento

- Yo quería que Yagami siguiera diciéndole sus cosas a ella- dijo Rukia suspirando con algo de decepción

- Si no lo hubiera visto en mi vida lo hubiera creido- dijo Ichigo sentándose

- Ni yo- dijo Renji pensativo

- ¿Que pasa?, ¿querías defenderla?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto con burla, notó la cara que tena el y decidió aprovecharse de ello

-No... ni loco me metería en esa discusión, si no te diste cuenta del detalle, muy tu problema- respondió el pelirrojo ensimismado, el pelinaranja decidió ignorarlo, todos los demás estaban en sus cosas pero paraban oreja de vez en cuando para oír el sermón que les daba la profesora a Aoi y Kyousuke, no acostumbraba a darlos pero quería que le subieran el sueldo y que mejor para hacerlo que ponerse de moralina

- La mano izquierda de el y de ella se fue directo a sus respectivas cinturas a la hora de decir que iban a arreglar su asunto, ¿te referías a eso?- preguntó Ishida quien se había acercado al shinigami al oír lo de "el detalle"

- Correcto- dijo el pelirrojo- Fue como si estuvieran...-.

- A punto de desenvainar- completó el Quincy meditando el asunto- O ambos tuvieron un tic nervioso o algo muy serio ocultan...- dijo mas para si mismo

- No lo sé pero no hay que hacer este tipo de especulaciones hasta que veamos algo que los declare culpables de no ser lo que aparentan- opinó el shinigami

- Con la discusión esta claro pero no es una razón muy poderosa, vigilemos y que esto quede entre ambos, no creo que Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki aguanten las ganas de irse sobre uno de ellos- respondió Ishida acomodándose los lentes, se dio media vuelta y se sentó

- Cierto- dijo Renji recargando su cabeza en un brazo. "Yamam...Yagami, no se parecen... Yamam...oto... ¿Yamamoto? ¿como el comandante?, imposible" pensó, la profesora Ochi entró y detrás suyo iban "los regañados", tomaron asiento en sus lugares correspondientes

- Bien. Saquen su libro de Química y busquen el tema de ácidos y bases- pidió la educadora y todos lo hicieron, la profesora explico el tema por al menos una hora hasta que se acordó de que ese día era el de presentar los trabajos que sustituían al examen, la mayoría hizo un trabajo escrito, solo cuatro parejas hicieron el experimento y otras dos la exposición que se supone que no debía durar más de quince minutos pero...

-El ojo tiene su mayor sensibilidad en la longitud de onda de 555 nm que corresponde al color amarillo verdoso y la mínima a los colores rojo y violeta. Esta situación es la que se presenta a la luz del día o con buena iluminación y se denomina "visión fotópica". En el crepúsculo y la noche se produce la visión escotópica y se produce el denominado Efecto Purkinje, que consiste en el desplazamiento de la curva Vl hacia las longitudes de onda más bajas, quedando la sensibilidad máxima en la longitud de onda de 507 nm. Esto significa que, aunque no hay visión de color, el ojo se hace relativamente muy sensible a la energía en el extremo azul del espectro y casi ciego al rojo; es decir que, durante el Efecto Purkinje, de dos haces de luz de igual intensidad, uno azul y otro rojo, el azul se verá mucho más brillante que el rojo- explicó Ishida y aunque no se tomó mucho tiempo a todos los demás se les hizo aburrido, incluso a su compañera de exposición se aburrió un poco

- Gracias Ishida ambos tienen 10, ahora vamos con los experimentos...- anunció la profesora alegrándose de que la corta pero tediosa explicación del Quincy se hubiera acabado, la primeras pareja expuso sobre la propagación del sonido, los primeros dos experimentos eran sobre la corrosión de los ácidos y el siguiente fue para demostrar la fuerza magnética, los siguientes fueron...

- Ahora Sado-san y yo les demostraremos la electricidad estatica- dijo Rukia quien estaba al frente junto con el moreno, el se frotó un globo en el cabello y se lo paso a rukia sobre su cabeza causando que los cabellos se le pusieran de punta

- Interesante pero, ¿que me pueden decir de esa reacción?- preguntó la profesora pensando en reprobarlos por hacer algo tan sencillo

- Todos los objetos son eléctricamente neutros, eso quiere decir que tienen el mismo numero de cargas positivas y negativas, para que este fenómeno se haga se requiere que haya una separación de cargas, en este caso fue por contacto que es conocido como efecto triboeléctrico- explico el moreno con su parsimonioso tono de voz pero ahora si saco de onda a todos por decir mas de tres palabras

- El cual da como resultado que uno de los objetos que se han puesto en contacto quede cargado positivamente mientras el otro se carga negativamente. La polaridad y la cantidad de la carga neta que queda a cada material cuando se separan dependerá de sus posiciones relativas en la serie triboeléctrica, mis cabellos se pararon por que se repelían, mi cabello tenia una carga positiva y el globo adquirió carga negativa al frotarse con el de Sado-san- completó Rukia como si estuviera dando catedra

- De no ser por que su explicación es la correcta, los reprobaría, Sado y Kuchiki tienen 8- dijo la profesora Ochi sacándoles una sonrisa a los dos que se fueron a su asiento- Inoue, Kurosaki, espero que no me salgan con un experimento simple como mezclar agua de colores para ver las combinaciones- dijo, ambos pelinaranjas pasaron al frente medio nerviosos pero al ver que solo dos o tres les prestaban atención ademas de la profesora se relajaron

- Bueno... nosotros decidimos hacer un volcán y la lava será refresco de dieta con pastillas de menta- explicó Ichigo

- Interesante... esperen yo siempre quise hacer eso déjenme meter las pastillas- pidió la sensei, Orihime le dio las pastillas, pusieron la botella de refresco dentro del volcán de papel

- Claro- dijo la pelinaranja alejándose un poco junto con el otro estudiante- Pero tenga cui...- iba a advertir cuando ya la profesora habia recibido un baño de refresco, eso llamo la atención de los estudiantes quienes aguantaban la risa-...dado- termino de decir, como todo pasó tan rápido no pudo advertirle a tiempo

- ¿Que me pueden decir sobre la reacción?...- dijo la profesora con los ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar las ganas de regañarles, ya sabia que reacción tenían aquellas pastillas pero la espuma subió mas ya que el refresco estaba muy agitado ya que Ichigo corrió para alcanzar a llegar

-El refresco tiene ácido carbónico, que es una mezcla de agua y dióxido de carbono. El ácido carbónico o dióxido está a presión, al destaparla esa presión se libra y además con el ambiente, reacciona aumentando con la cantidad de oxígeno del aire, con lo que se siguen oyendo las burbujas. El agua que envuelve a ese dióxido de carbono tiene una propiedad que se llama tensión superficial, esea agua impide que las burbujas salgan, por la propiedad de tensión superficial, con lo que quedan atrapadas y algunas salen a la superficie y otras no, permanecen en la bebida- explicó el pelinaranja, se alegró tanto de habérselo aprendido de memoria

- Las pastillas tienen un componente que se llama goma arábiga que tiene la propiedad de romper la tensión superficial del agua que forma parte del refresco. A medida que la menta cae al fondo, va liberando todo el ácido de la botella, con lo que cuando llega al fondo, ha roto la tensión del agua que mantenía retenidas a las burbujas, que al ser un gas tiende a subir y salir de ahi con mucha presión- dijo Orihime esperando la respuesta de la maestra

- Diez... y la cuenta de la lavandería- sentenció la sensei- Tengo que regresar a mi casa a cambiarme... todos quédense aquí y cuando anuncien el receso salgan- dijo saliendo del aula, de inmediato todos se pusieron a hacer otras cosas como platicar, ver por la ventana, jugar fútbol con una bola de papel etc

- Por un momento creí que nos iba a reprobar por mojarla- dijo la pelinaranja suspirando con alivio

- Yo también, pero fue mi culpa, creo que agité el refresco cuando venia hacia acá- respondió el sin darle mucha importancia- Pero ibas a reprobar por mi culpa, lo siento- se disculpó

- No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, de todas formas también es mía por no preverlo.. ¿te contrataron?- preguntó ella interesada mientras se iba a su lugar

- Algo así, hoy tengo que ir a dejar un formato que el señor me dio e ire a dejarla hoy- respondió Ichigo también caminando

- Que bien- dijo la pelinaranja sin saber que mas decir

- Si y...- dijo el también quedándose sin palabras pero quería seguir hablando con ella

- Ehmmm... Kurosaki-kun yo... ehm... gracias- dijo Orihime con un muy leve sonrojo

- ¿Ah?- exclamó el extrañado

- Si ya que tu me ayudaste con esto y fuimos a tu casa- respondió ella jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello

- Oh, bueno era lo menos que podía hacer, tu fuiste la que me dio el resumen para explicar, de no ser por eso si hubiéramos reprobado- dijo el pelinaranja con una mano en su nuca

- Esta bien... - respondió Orihime y pronto se encontraban conversando amenamente

- Kuchiki, creo que esto va por buen camino- dijo Tatsuki quien se había acercado a Rukia para seguir conversando

- Si pero yo creo que aun necesitan un empujón, ¿no?- respondió ella recargando su cabeza en sus manos

- Uno muy grande... ¿no sientes como que hay algo pesado en el ambiente?- preguntó la pelinegra

- Si...- dijo la shinigami señalando disimuladamente tras de si donde se encontraba la otra pelinegra con cara de haber mordido un ajo

- Ohhh, no creo que ella sea la única- dijo Tatsuki mirando hacia donde se encontraba el rubio con un gesto igual pero el al parecer escribía algo en su cuaderno

- Definitivamente tenemos que saber que pasa aquí, por el bien de nuestra red de información y por nuestra misión- dijeron ambas chicas cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo para luego reír y seguir chismorreando digo platicando amenamente acerca de asuntos ajenos

* * *

Al anunciar la hora del receso, la primera en salir(corriendo) fue Aoi, a nadie le extrañó esa acción debido a la pelea de hace un rato, el salón quedo casi vació a excepción de:

- ¿Quieren salir?- preguntó Orihime estirándose en su lugar

- Yo no... afuera tenemos que sentarnos en el pasto.. dijo Tatsuki mirando por la ventana

- Cierto ademas no tengo muchas ganas de que me de el sol en la cara, Arizawa, ya no me seguiste diciendo que fue lo que te dijo Ishida esta mañana- dijo Rukia sacando su almuerzo

- Oh si, entonces el muy idiota dijo "creo que aquí hay eco"...- explicaba la pelinegra pero se percato de que no estaban solas como creían, había una voz masculina tarareando sin mucho interés

- Can he see or is he blind? can he walk at all, or if he moves will he fall? is he alive or dead? has he thoughts within his head? we'll just pass him there why should we even care?... na na nanana na na na na nanana- tarareaba un chico rubio quien estaba recargado en su silla, los pies sobre la mesa los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y con el ojo que tenia visible cerrado

- ¿"Iron man"?- preguntó Tatsuki enarcando una ceja

- Mmjá, me vino a la mente- respondió de lo mas tranquilo el

- ¿Seguro que estas bien, Yagami-kun?- preguntó Orihime con leve preocupación

- Si... bueno no, mi ojo esta sensible a la luz y si te refieres a lo que paso con Aoi, no es raro, ya me habia peleado con ella varias veces, incluso una vez íbamos...- "a rebanarnos el cuello para saber quien tenia la razón", era lo que iba a decir pero se oia sanguinariamente sospechoso- olvidenlo, el punto es que no es novedad- dijo sentándose normal

- Sonó como si se dijeran algo que tenían muy guardado- opinó Rukia acercándose a el junto con las otras dos chicas

- Puede que si pero ella sabe, lo que dije yo fue por el enojo, es una irracional y exagerada- afirmó el

- ¿Que te hizo?- preguntó la pelinaranja

- Mmm... digamos que yo dije algo en broma pero ella se lo tomo DEMASIADO en serio, se enojó y me dijo otras cosas ademas de casi sacarme el ojo, ¿no les ha pasado?- explicó Kyousuke

- ¿Que si no?, te comprendo Yagami, tu dices algo con la mejor intención del mundo para alegrar el momento ¿y que pasa?, la otra persona te da una patada en el trasero, figurativamente pero se siente igual- dijo Tatsuki apretando un puño

- Exacto y en lo personal no me pienso disculpar, ella sabe como soy y no debería sorprenderse de algo así- dijo el rubio mirando por la ventana

- Pensé que ustedes se llevaban bastante bien, lo de hoy fue algo bastante extraño de ver- dijo la shinigami

- Si, yo incluso creí por un momento que iban a liarse a golpes- dijo la pelinegra

- N-no, a veces discutimos fuerte pero a golpes ¡JAMÁS!- respondió el con leve nerviosismo, "yo a ella tal vez no pero ella si me da mis buenos golpes" pensó

- ¿Han tardado mucho en volver a hablarse?- preguntó la pelinaranja antes de engullir un sándwich de arroz con frijoles dulces y mermelada

- Depende de lo que hayamos discutido, pero lo mas que hemos durado ha sido un mes- dijo el rubio suspirando para evitar poner casa de asqueado por lo que Orihime comía

- Ya veo... oye ¿que pasó con la apuesta que tenias con Ishida?- preguntó Tatsuki con un brillo malévolo en los ojos el cual fue correspondido con una sonrisa medio sádica por parte de Kyousuke

* * *

- No lo sé, creo que es empate- decía Ishida pensativo

- No seas ridículo, no puede ser empate- le respondió Ichigo, iban rumbo a las escaleras que daban a la azotea para consumir sus alimentos pero iban sin Keigo y Mizuiro ya que ambos habían ido por ahí de "cacería"

- ¿De que hablan?- preguntó Renji

- Ni idea- dijo Chad con poca efusividad

- Piensa un poco, si Wolverine tiene garras de adamantio y se regenera en segundos no puede perder ante un simple mazo con picos- rebatió el pelinaranja

- Mmm pero el no puede volar, en cambio Hawkman puede- dijo el Quincy muy seguro

- ¡Ja!, pero si le cortan las alas, ¿que le queda?- dijo Ichigo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- Odio tu lógica Kurosaki, entonces si se diera un encuentro entre Wolverine contra Hawkman, gana Wolverine... ¿Spiderman vs Venom?- preguntó el peliazul

- Venom, es más que obvio- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con cara de ¬¬, los otros dos presentes solo los miraron bastante extrañados pero se alegraban de no verse tan raros como ellos al hablar de comics, salieron y tomaron asiento en el suelo formando un cuadro pero vieron que no estaban solos

- Te pondré una díficil, Superman contra... perdón, no te habíamos visto, ahora nos vamos- dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras volteaba hacia una esquina y vio a cierta chica

- No te preocupes, yo ya me iba de todos modos- dijo Aoi medio distraída apartando la vista de un libro que tenia en las manos, cualquiera creería que estaba llorando por lo ocurrido pero al contrario, hasta parecía que ni importó por la cara que tenía

- No no, quedate, almuerza con nosotros Shimura-san- dijo Ishida muy amable cosa que dejo bastante perplejos a Sado, Ichigo y Renji, ¿desde cuando era tan amable y aceptaba a mas personas en su círculo de amigos?, si algo no era característico de el Quincy era ser cordial con cualquiera pero en ese momento lo afable le salió natural

- ¿Ah?- dijo la pelinegra arqueando una ceja y con una mueca de desconcierto total- Pero pero pero yo no creo que...- decía ella aun sin procesar bien la "invitación"

- Por ellos, no te preocupes- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa, es verdad, a los otros tres ni les preocupaba eso por ahora, les preocupaba la salud mental de el

- S-si... siéntate- alcanzó a decir el shinigami sustituto para no verse grosero, "oh por todos los dioses... creo que han secuestrado a Ishida y un doble ocupa su lugar... o se le esta quitando lo amanerado" pensó

- Gracias aunque no debo...- iba a decir la pelinegra pero fue interrumpida

- Ishida, no deberías de forzar... oye, es verdad Aoi, siéntate- dijo el pelirrojo engullendo una galleta, ya habia comprendido el motivo de el peliazul para estar tan insistente con ella quien se sentó como pudo entre Renji y Sado sin decir palabra alguna, estaba algo incomoda aunque no tenia ganas de bajar y encontrarse con el motivo de su molestia

- Y...- dijo el moreno mientras daba un largo suspiro que indicaba incomodidad, se encontraban ahora sentados en forma de dizque círculo de la siquiente forma: Renji, Aoi, Chad, Ichigo, Ishida

-¿Que leías? Shimura-san- preguntó Ishida acomodándose los lentes mientras tomaba un poco de agua para esconder una sonrisa de medio lado

- El Discurso del Método, de René Descartes- respondió la pelinegra, ya que vio envuelta en el receso con ellos decidió sacar su comida

- Ya veo...- dijo el Quincy y de nuevo quedaron en silencio, "Tch, sera difícil preguntarle si es de tan pocas palabras" pensó

- ¿Que hacías aquí sola?- preguntó Renji

- Leía un poco y pensaba en lo de hace un rato- respondió ella dando un enorme bocado a un pan como si el tuviera la culpa de su enojo

- ¿Te gusta leer muchio?- preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo

- Si- fue la única respuesta que dio Aoi, "en toda mi vida nunca había conocido a una chica que no hablara hasta por los codos" pensaron los cuatro chicos, se hizo un incomodo silencio hasta que uno de ellos hablo

- Shimura, si es verdad que tu dejaste a Yagami con un parche, ¿como lo hiciste?- Preguntó Ichigo bastante curioso ya que le hacia gracia que al rubio lo golpeara una niña

- Oh eso, es fácil, no siempre debes de golpear con el puño, lo hice solo con tres dedos poniendo presión justo después de un golpe rápido, deja te muestro- dijo ella e iba a demostrarle pero el le detuvo la mano a tiempo antes de llegar a su cara y notó que en verdad tenia fuerza

- No gracias, yo solo preguntaba...- dijo el pelinaranja soltándole la mano

- ¿Practicas artes marciales o algo así?- bingo, Ishida ya tenia por donde empezar su interrogatorio

- Mas o menos... se un poco de Karate y Judo- respondió Aoi sin inmutarse

- ¿Practicas Kendo?- preguntó Renji tratando de dirigir las preguntas a donde deseaba

-No, pero no soy mala en ello, practico mas el Iaido... ¿me están interrogando?- preguntó ella de lo mas tranquila, ante esto el pelirrojo y el Quincy intercambiaron una mirada de nerviosismo

- Somos compañeros de clase, deberíamos hablar mas- dijo Chad asustando a Ichigo y a los otros dos que estaban al borde del infarto por haber sido salvados

- ¿Huh?... supongo que si Sado-kun- respondió la pelinegra y hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de con quienes hablaba y se dio una cachetada mental por ser tan distraída- siendo de esa manera y entrando en el terreno de las preguntas ¿por que siempre están los cuatro juntos?- preguntó

- ¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS Y NINGUNO ES RARO SI ES LO QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!- dijeron Ichigo, Renji e Ishida al mismo tiempo con un leve sonrojo en la cara por la cuestión

- Pero si yo ni siquiera insinué nada- les dijo Aoi poniendo la cara mas inocente que podía aunque por dentro se carcajeaba

- Sospechosos- dijo el moreno suprimiendo una sonrisa

- Como sea- dijo el pelinaranja carraspeando para disimular la pena- Shimura, ¿por que te molestaste con Yagami? son demasiado... cercanos(anormales quiso decir ya que no siempre se ve a dos "chicos" tratarse tan bien) como para pelear de esa manera- preguntó, ella no se lo esperaba ni tampoco los otros tres ya que fue demasiado directo

- Pues... es que el... digamos que yo...- decía la pelinegra mientras inventaba algo creíble ya que no podía decirles "casi le saco el ojo por que me acosó el muy pervertido ademas de decir idioteces cuando yo le pregunte algo importante"- me moleste por que el bromeo cuando yo hablaba en serio- dijo al fin- ¿No les ha pasado?- preguntó para no dejar

- Claro que si, uno habla muy en serio y la otra persona sale con una barrabasada pero tu quedas como el malo por enojarte y te reprochan por eso aunque tu seas el afectado, ¿te refieres a eso?- devolvió la pregunta Ishida

- A eso precisamente Ishida-kun- afirmó Aoi

- Pues no te atrevas a pedir disculpas, tu hablaste en serio y tenias derecho a molestarte por tal cosa- le recomendó el Quincy

- Ishida, ¿te molestaste con tu novia o algo así?- preguntó Renji dándole un codazo- Por que esos consejos solo los da alguien dolido- dijo con malicia

- Ya quisiera ella que yo fuera su pareja- respondió el peliazul con molestia

- Ohhh, ella, ¿sabes? Creo que te batearon o peor... hirieron tu orgullo- dijo Ichigo para seguir picando a Ishida

- Puede que si- opinó Sado asintiendo levemente con la cabeza

- ¿Tu también?- dijo Ishida sorprendido por la "burla" del moreno

- ¿Quien es la "inmencionable?- preguntó el pelirrojo moviendo las cejas

- No es asunto tuyo Abarai ni tuyo Kurosaki- respondió el Quincy rechinando los dientes

- Claro que lo es, somos amigos y tenemos que ayudarnos en estos casos- afirmó el shinigami sustituto

- ¿Entonces por que no te ayudamos a ti con Inoue-san, Kurosaki?- preguntó el peliazul sonriendo, Ishida 1-0 Ichigo

- Por que no hay nada en lo que puedas ayudar, a ver, dinos ¿quien es la desesperada?- respondió el pelinaranja haciéndose el desentendido

- Cierto no eres tan buen... momento ¿desesperada?- dijo el otro empezando a ofenderse

- Ohhh, osea que te gusta pero ella no lo sabe... cuéntanos, cuéntanos- intervino Renji para que no peleara con Ichigo

- Shimura-san, ¿me puedes decir como es que esto paso de tu discusión con Yagami-san a mis problemas personales y amoríos inexistentes?- preguntó Ishida

- ¿Tu que opinas Sado-kun, crees que sea ella?- pregunto Aoi al moreno quien solo asintió

- Si, tiene que ser Arizawa- concordó Chad, ambos estaban fuera de la platica de "amigos" y mejor comenzaron a sacar sus conjeturas ellos dos nomas por no aburrirse

- ¿Tatsuki?, ¿ella que?- preguntó Ichigo quien desafortunadamente alcanzó a oir el nombre de su amiga

- Es ella- dijo Sado

- ¿Disculpa?- preguntó Ishida con aire de ofendido

- Noooo...- dijo Renji con incredulidad

- Ishida... se que eso me servirá en un futuro para burlarme de ti pero... ¿¡TATSUKI?... ¿la que sabe karate?, ¿la que es mi amiga de la infancia?. ¿la manipuladora?, ¿la marimacho?.¿la que esta mas que dispuesta a patearte el trasero si la haces enojar?- preguntaba el shinigami sustituto con la mandíbula hasta el suelo

- Hey mas respeto que aunque sea una manipuladora, embustera y demás sigue siendo una chica- reprimió el peliazul

- Awww, la ves como una chica, vas muy en serio Ishida-kun- se burló el pelirrojo

- ¿Que hice para merecer esto?...- se lamentó el Quincy sobandose las sienes

- No puedo creer que ella sea tu tipo aunque si le quitas lo agresiva y le pones una peluca se vería linda- dijo Renji con una mano en la barbilla

- Cierto pero aun así ni en mis pensamientos mas locos hubiera imaginado que te gusta- le siguió el pelinaranja

- ¿Y cuando dije yo que me gustaba o algo así?, de verdad que parecen ancianas entrometidas al sacar conjeturas de ese grado- inquirió Ishida al borde del hartazgo

- Eso si- dijo Chad asintiendo

- Pero te gustaría hablarle de Tu, ¿cierto?- preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa

- Mira Kurosaki, si sigues con tales insinuaciones te voy a partir la cara- respondió el peliazul tronándose los nudillos

- No estoy insinuando nada, solo te estoy alentando- dijo el dándole una palmada en la espalda

- Oye Ishida... ¿no le debías a Yagami?- dijo el pelirrojo acordándose de ese detalle justo en ese momento

- ¡Demonios!, no recordaba que le debía a ese presumido cara de niña... errr lo siento- se disculpó Ishida con Aoi

- Créeme que en este momento me importa muy poco esa persona- afirmó ella sin tomarle importancia

- De acuerdo pero ustedes también se deben algo- dijo de pronto el peliazul señalando a los dos shinigamis

- ¿Ah si?- preguntaron ellos

- Ayer, en el centro comercial, en la tienda de trajes de baño, a las 15:17 hicieron una apuesta- respondió el Quincy como si estuviera a punto de soltar un discurso

- ¡Yo gané!- dijeron de nuevo los shinigamis

- ¿Que apostaron? Preguntó Sado a Ishida levemente interesado

- Que el que no lograra sonrojar a una chica se vestiria de mujer, pero ninguno de ustedes lo logró ¿verdad?- respondió el mientras miraba con malicia a los dos

- ¿Y tu como sabes?- preguntó Ichigo

- Mmm Ayer me quede con Arizawa-san...- decía el peliazul pero no lo dejaron terminar

- ¡Aja, no digas que no!- interrumpió Renji

- Y Kuchiki-san, no creo que ustedes se hayan quedado juntos para hacer lo que tenían en mente, ¿o si?- dijo el Quincy con malicia

- La verdad es que no, yo me quede con Inoue- dijo Ichigo evitando sentirse apenado

- ¡Pierdes!- anunció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa triunfal

- Mmm, pero ayer te perdiste conmigo Renji-kun- le recordó la única chica presente y enseguida a el se le borró la sonrisa

- Corrección, ambos pierden- dijo el moreno con su seriedad acostumbrada

- No ayudes- le dijo el pelinaranja

- ¿Se van a retractar?- preguntó Ishida

- Pues es que yo... no lo sé... esta muy extraño... lo dijimos pero...- decían tratando de encontrar una excusa creíble

- Sado-kun, Shimura-san, ¿que opinan de dos personas que no cumplen su palabra?- cuestionó el chico de los lentes a los dos aludidos

- Cobardes/no son hombres de palabra- respondieron ellos al mismo tiempo sin meditarlo mucho cosa que hizo que los otros dos se sintieran de lo peor

- Si Yagami no se acuerda entonces están a salvo, por que yo tampoco pienso humillarme pero si me dice no tendré otro remedio, ademas... ¿quieren que Kuchiki-san e Inoue-san se enteren de que tan cobardes son?- dijo el Quincy como quien no quiere la cosa solo para hacerlos enojar un poco

- Bien, pero solo si el idiota Yagami no se acuerda, lo siento- dijo Ichigo de nuevo pidiendo disculpas por el insulto

- Descuida... pero si se trata de ese idi... de Kyou va a ser muy difícil para ustedes zafarse de ello- le respondió Aoi bastante segura mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada

- ¿Por que lo dices?- preguntó Renji desconcertado

- Solo por que lo conozco, en fin gracias por invitarme- dijo ella levantándose rápido para irse

- De nada ¿Te vas tan pronto?- preguntó Ishida siguiéndola con la mirada

- Tengo que devolver el libro, los veo en clase- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la azotea

- Es extraña- comentó Sado cruzándose de brazos

- Si... demasiado, cualquier chica se hubiera ofendido por la apuesta pero ella... hasta parece que estuviera acostumbrada a oír una plática así- concordó el pelirrojo

- Y no se incomodó mucho con nosotros, rara pero me agrada mas que el engreido de Yagami- opinó Ichigo mirando hacia el cielo

- Con que Iaido...- dijo el peliazul para si mismo- Todo esto fue raro incluso sus insinuaciones- dijo con afán de recibir una explicación por tales palabras

- Nosotros no... ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE HACEN ALLÁ?- dijo Renji señalando hacia una esquina de la azotea

- Viendo como las niñas hablan de sus sentimientos, Abarai- respondió el único calvo de la serie mientras aguantaba la risa pero no pudo y se empezó a reír junto al otro shinigami que lo acompañaba, se detenían el estomago por tanta risa

- Por dios, parecían adolescentes peleando por un chico, esto lo tiene que saber el capitán- dijo Yumichika secándose unas lagrimas causadas por el ataque de risa

- Jajaja, fue buena idea no interumpirlos- dijo Ilkaku recobrando la compostura- Aunque no estaban ustedes solos- añadió

- ¿Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Ichigo bastante desconcertado por la presencia de los dos shinigamis

- Pues nos mandaron una temporada por estos lares para vigilar- respondió Ikkaku como si fuera bastante obvio- Kurosaki, te has ablandado bastante desde la ultima vez, no hubiera creido que tuvieras tiempo para el amor y esas cosas si no lo hubiera oído- le dijo señalándolo con su zanpakuto

- Aunque tienes muy buenos gustos- mencionó el otro shinigami

- ¿Y a ustedes que les importa?- preguntó el pelinaranja bastante enojado- No me refería precisamente a Karakura, preguntaba que hacían aquí en la azotea- dijo mientras pensaba "Y dos mas a la lista de los que saben de lo que siento, malditos entrometidos"

- Dábamos un paseo y vimos que estaban hablando, quería saludar pero vi a la chica y mejor nos quedamos de oyentes... jajaja ¿en serio se vestirán de mujer?- preguntó Ikkaku

- Si pero es por honor... ahora regreso, terminé mi agua y quiero ir por más- dijo Ishida levantándose para irse

- Yo quiero otro emparedado- dijo Chad siguiéndolo hacia la entrada(recuerden que es azotea), ambos chicos se fueron dejando solo a los shinigamis

- Si es por honor prometo no reírme... mucho- dijo el calvo mientras se acercaba a ellos

- Nah, yo no prometo nada, es mas si van a hacer eso deberíamos avisarle a Matsumoto, al capitán Hitsugaya y a los demás- dijo Yumichika riendo de nuevo

- ¿A los demás?... ¿pues quienes y cuantos vinieron?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto, "Ahora veo por que la enana estaba contenta, a lo mejor vino Byakuya" pensó

- Veamos... el capitán Kuchiki, Hitsugaya y Zaraki, Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Yachiru, Yumichika y yo- dijo Ikkaku enumerando con los dedos

- ¿Tantos?- exclamó el pelinaranja

- Bueno, es por que últimamente ha venido una gran cantidad de hollows a Karakura y no todos los puedes atacar tu- explicó el shinigami peliazul siendo apoyado por los otros dos

- ¿En serio quieren que me trague esa mierda de explicación?... que yo recuerde para eso habían mandado a Renji y a Rukia, quienes por cierto seguro que sabían de ustedes y no me dijeron, el viejo y Urahara-san han estado muy raros y lo de los hollows no es normal, ahora les pido que me digan que esta pasando- dijo Ichigo bastante molesto mientras se ponía de pie, Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji se miraron entre si para buscar una respuesta, uno de ellos suspiró profundamente para responderle

- Se nos dijo que no te lo mencionáramos pero es verdad, este poblado posiblemente este en serios problemas, no sabemos que o quienes lo causan pero lo que si sabemos es que Aizen no fue nada a comparación de esto, preparate y no te confíes- dijo el shinigami pelirrojo mirando bastante preocupado al pelinaranja

* * *

"Fight fire with fire" de Metallica (sip, otra mas de ellos) titulado asi por la pelea entre algunos personajes y por lo que se viene en los proximos capis!

Ver en 2D por que te piquen un ojo es algo serio, si quieren explicación de ello preguntenle a quien mas confianza le tengan o manden un mp preguntando por ello

nm= nanómetro, que es la milmillonesima parte de un metro

La información de los temas fue sacada de Wikipedia y una parte de mi maravilloso cerebro X'D

Sip, también soy friki de los comics y como que me dio la impresion de que aIchigo e Ishida les podian gustar, asi es que dije ¿por que no?

Discurso del método cuyo nombre original es "Discurso del método para conducir bien la propia razón y buscar la verdad en las ciencias", un titulo muy interesante, recomendado para aquellos con dudas existenciales como acá su servilleta

Iaido es el arte de envainar y desenvainar la espada

No hay preguntas por que tengo flojera pensar XD

En fin, se me cuidan mucho, un abrazo!

_**Dër Kaiserin Greisfer Von Sade Lehnsher I**_

QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑR(METAL LALALALA) Omnia Disce!


	25. Haz tu jugada

¡Les juro por mi amada playera del Cruz Azul que este fic iba a ser actualizado desde Diciembre!

Pero tuve varios percances y excusas sobran… pero se merecen una y la mas creible es "Greisfer ha muerto y ahora escribe Cyborg Greisfer"… ok no XD, pero ya estoy de vuelta ¡En serio!

Ahora no voy a marearlos con tanta palabrería, a leer!

Bleach no me pertenece ni tampoco lo que tenga copyright, no gano mas que reviews =D, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda provocar la lectura de este capi(llamese euforia o ganas de matar a la autora)

* * *

Capitulo 25 "Haz tu jugada"

Renji le explicó a Ichigo todo lo que sabia por el momento, que era casi nada, solo detalles a grandes rasgos y el motivo principal disfrazado de "prevención contra hollows", lo cual era completamente una bazofia pero era la mejor explicación que tenían en ese momento

- Peor...-susurró el pelinaranja asimilando el comentario del shinigami

– Bueno, eso fue lo que nos dijo Urahara-san, pero por lo que nos comentas el también se esta guardando cosas- dijo Ikkaku recargándose e la pared mas cercana

– Si, aunque no entiendo por que lo hacen, el y el comandante, se supone que nos hemos hecho mas fuertes- opinó Yumichika suspirando

– En fin, nosotros nos largamos que se supone que estamos haciendo rondas- pronunció el calvo mientras agitaba una mano levemente en señal de despedida, el otros shinigami que lo acompañaba lo imitó pero antes- Y si no es mucha molestia, ustedes no nos vieron- dijo y se fueron saltando de edificio en edificio hasta perderse

– Tienes todo el derecho a molestarte con Rukia y conmigo por no decirte de ellos, pero a mi me mandaron en un principio a vigilarte específicamente a ti, no a Karakura- dijo el pelirrojo para romper el silencio

– ¿Y a mi por que?- preguntó Ichigo con molestia marcada en la voz

– Por tu hollow interno...- fue la vaga respuesta de Renji, el otro ya no dijo nada por que le quedo bastante claro de que iba todo el rollo

– Aun soy un maldito cobarde, no he logrado dominarlo por completo- dijo el pelinaranja sin tono alguno en la voz

– No te lamentes por eso, piensa en como superar esa debilidad y apóyate en nosotros que para eso somos amigos, no te dejaremos solo- le respondió el shinigami hablando con mucha seriedad, quedaron en un silencio sepulcral por algunos momentos

– Gracias...- dijo Ichigo en voz muy baja

– Ni lo menciones- respondió el pelirrojo con el mismo tono- Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos-.

– Claro... ¿Y Chad e Ishida?- preguntó Ichigo notando que se había quedado casi a solas

– Ni idea- dijo Renji volteando hacia todos lados

* * *

– Sado-kun, yo se que tu eres muy perceptivo en estos asuntos, dime por favor si notaste algo raro- decia el Quincy mientras caminaba escaleras abajo junto al mexicano

– Si, ella al parecer esconde algo y no es la unica- respondió Chad cruzándose de brazos- Creo que los vio- agregó refiriendose a los shinigamis

– Yo también lo pienso, vamos a la biblioteca- dijo el peliazul

- Pero quiero un sándwich- repuso el moreno así que primero fueron a la cafetería y después a la biblioteca donde la chica que se supone que estaban siguiendo salió y notó la presencia de ambos

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- preguntó Aoi ladeando la cabeza un poco

- No, para nada, sólo venimos por un libro para la tarea de física- dijo el peliazul un poco nervioso y Sado solo asintió

- Mmm, parece que me están siguiendo- dijo la pelinegra, "tal vez se dieron cuenta de que vi a los shinigamis" pensó

- ¿Tenemos algún motivo para seguirte Shimura-san?- preguntó Ishida sonriendo

- No pero es raro- respondió ella "Que tonta, por poco me delato"- L-los veo después- dijo y se fue de ahí rápidamente

- Casi- dijo el moreno con un suspiro imperceptible

- Si, pero también fuimos descuidados, necesitamos ser mucho mas cuidadosos si es que queremos saber si trama algo- dijo el Quincy pensativo

- ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Sado refiriéndose a Ichigo, Rukia y Renji

- Kuchiki-san en seguida querra irse sobre ella, Kurosaki es demasiado lerdo y a Abarai-san parece que ella le agrada bastante- respondió el peliazul

- Cierto- fue la breve respuesta de Chad

- No es que desconfie de ellos pero es mejor que quede entre tu y yo, aunque solo son sospechas y puede que Shimura-san en realidad si sea una chica rara-dijo Ishida encogiéndose de hombros

- Sólo es cuestión de esperar- exclamó el moreno comenzando a caminar

* * *

– Escalera de color, yo gano otra vez- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo, jugaba póquer con Tatsuki, Rukia y Orihime

– Maldición, si estuvieramos apostando ya me habrias dejado en bancarrota Yagami- exclamó Tatsuki arrojando los naipes a la mesa en señal de enfado, como no tenian mas nada que hacer tomaron las cartas prestadas de los objetos decomisados por la profesora

– Nah, creo que hoy es mi dia de suerte- exclamó el restándole importancia

– No sé, como que eres demasiado bueno... algo me dice que ganas o ganabas dinero ilicitamente apostando, embaucando o haciendo trabajos sucios- dijo la pelinegra entrecerrando los ojos

– Que va, solo soy un simple mesero de medio tiempo y gano mi dinero con el sudor de mi frente- mintió el rubio, "Vaya... si que es observadora y adivinó exactamente como me hice de tanta pasta" pensó

– Te creeré solo por que puede ser suerte y por me agradas- dijo ella comenzando a repartir de nuevo las cartas

– Es que en serio Yagami, vamos cuatro partidas y todas las has ganado- dijo Rukia mirando sus cartas

– ¿Donde aprendiste a jugar asi, Yagami-kun?- preguntó Orihime

– Digamos que tenia unos amigos que eran adictos a jugar esto hasta la muerte- respondió Kyousuke recordando aquellos dias

– ¿Que apostabas en los zotanos con los mafiosos o eras tallador en un casino de la gente pesada?- preguntó Tatsuki riendo levemente por tal ocurrencia, "Esta chica lee la mente, tengo que tener cuidado" pensó el mientras tambien reia, jugaron tres veces mas y el resultado fue el mismo

– Flor imperial, creo que hoy estoy de suerte- dijo el rubio estirando los brazos en su asiento

– Esto es sospechoso... yo ya me aburrí y necesito ir a hidratarme, ¿alguien va conmigo?- preguntó Rukia

– Yo voy, quiero un jugo- dijo Orihime levantándose y saliendo con la shinigami- ¿No quieren que les traiga algo?- preguntó

– No gracias- dijeron los otros dos al unisono, ambos se quedaron sentados donde estaban sin saber que hacer por algunos instantes hasta que el sintió la pesada mirada de ella

– ¿Que pasa?- preguntó el algo incomodo

– Mmm, hay algo en ti que hace que hace que me sienta rara, como en peligro o algo parecido- respondió Tatsuki con una mano en la barbilla para darse aires de misterio

– Ni idea- dijo Kyousuke con despreocupación aunque estaba sorprendido de la percepción de ella y por como lo estaba mirando faltaba poco para que le dijera "tal vez tienes mas años de los que aparentas" o "creo que eres un shinigami", podria negarlo pero a ella no le quitaria la idea tan fácil asi es que decidió salirse por la tangente- No será que... ¿te gusto?- preguntó con una sonrisa para tratar de distraerla un poco

– Mmmm, dame tu definición de gustar- respondió ella

– Cuando alguna caracteristica, rasgo o la misma actitud de una persona hace que te atraiga al grado de que te provoque algo, en este caso la sensación de peligro que tal vez no sea tal- dijo el bostezando

– ¿Esa definición implicaría sentimientos?- preguntó la pelinegra

– Creo que tan solo seria cuestión de atracción física- dijo el rubio sintiéndose como un filosofo por su explicación

– Ohhh- dijo ella analizando la situación mientras la puerta del salón se abría- Por como eres, por que eres de buen ver y supongo que de mejor tocar, creo que si me gustas- respondió no muy convencida

– ¿C-como esta eso de buen ver y mejor tocar?- preguntó el sintiéndose desnudo figurativamente y no pudiendolo evitar, sus mejillas se pusieron mínimamente rojas

- Tu sabes, una es chica y nota ciertas cosas en un chico como por ejemplo… luego te digo por que ya no hay privacidad aquí, alcanzaré a las chicas- dijo la pelinegra percatándose de que en el aula ya no estaban solo ellos, justo iban llegando Ichigo, Renji, Chad e Ishida quienes curiosamente se habian encontrado en las escaleras y decidieron entrar para que no se les hiciera tarde pero en ese momento no daban credito a lo que escucharon

– Claro...- respondió el rubio al salir Tatsuki, nadie se atrevia a hablar, los recien llegados por la impresión de oir a la karateka decir tales cosas y Kyousuke por que por primera vez en su vida se sintió... observado

– Lo siento mucho- dijo el pelinaranja poniendole una mano en el hombro al Quincy en señal de que lo acompañaba en su "dolor"

– Tsss, parece que se te adelantaron- exclamó el shinigami pelirrojo agitando una mano

– ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Sado sin cambiar su tono de voz

– ¡DEJENSE DE IDIOTECES, ¿POR QUE TENDRIA QUE SENTIRME MAL?- exclamó el peliazul estallando ante tales muestras de "apoyo moral"

– A cualquiera le baja la moral escuchar que la susodicha en cuestión le diga a un afrancesado que le gusta y que alaba su anatomía- respondió Ichigo como si fuera obvio

– Eso duele en el alma, cala en los huesos y atraviesa el corazón- dijo Renji como si estuviera en un melodrama

– Cierto- dijo el moreno asintiendo

– ¡QUE GANAS LAS DE USTEDES EN INSISTIR EN ESO!- respondió Ishida bastante enojado- Sigan molestando y les aseguro que yo no soy el unico que va a sufrir por el mismo caso- amenazó

– ¿Sabes?, con eso afirmas lo que te venimos insistiendo- exclamó el pelirrojo quien iba a su lugar para sentarse

– Yo lo defenestro- dijo Ishida tratando de agarrar al shinigami para llevar a cabo la acción pero fue detenido por Ichigo y Chad para calmarlo- Suéltenme, estamos en el cuarto piso y por lo que creo nada mas se le romperían las piernas- insistia tratando de soltarse

– Calma tus instintos asesinos, de acuerdo, tu ganas y niégatelo todo lo que quieras pero acabaras cediendo- le dijo el pelinaranja

– Dios, si no me diste buenos amigos al menos dame paciencia para soportar a estos sujetos...- dijo el Quincy respirando profundo para calmarse

- Que bueno que llegas antes Ishida-san, si no mal recuerdo tenemos algo pendiente- dijo el rubio al notar que ya no "charlaban"

– ¿Ah si?- preguntó el peliazul haciéndose el desentendido

– Sipi, apostamos que te vestirías de mujer si yo tenia la razón de la pregunta que le hicimos a la profesora- respondió Kyousuke

– Esta bien, yo lo dije y lo voy a cumplir por que soy un hombre de palabra- dijo Ishida a sabiendas que aquella apuesta tenia una falla enorme

– Ahora que lo pienso hay un enorme inconveniente en esto, no tienen con que vestirse de mujer- dijo el rubio ladeando la cabeza

– En el salón de usos múltiples hay ropa que pueden usar- comentó el moreno como si nada

– Problema solucionado, gracias Sado-san- dijo el rubio

– Si, muchas gracias Sado-kun- dijo el Quincy con una sonrisa forzada "ultima vez que te presto para un sandwich, desgraciado" pensó pero la ira momentánea se aminoró un poco al recordar que no seria el único, les dedicó una mirada a Ichigo y Renji quienes se hicieron los desentendidos- Entonces ya está, después de clases y ustedes dos no se vayan a ir- les dijo a los antes mencionados

- ¿Y ustedes por que?- peguntó Kyousuke

- No te incumbe Yagami- dijo el pelinaranja con molestia

- Aunque no conozca el motivo igual me pienso reir- dijo el rubio sonriendo

- ¿Reirse de que?- preguntó Orihime quien venia entrando, Ichigo de inmediato le cubrió la boca a Kyousuke

- Tu sabes, de los chistes tan tontos que puede haber en estos días- dijo el pelirrojo como si nada al reparar en la presencia de Rukia por que no quería que ella se burlara de el por una cosa tan tonta como vestirse de mujer para pagar una apuesta

- Reirse de Ichigo y Abarai ya que apostaron el vestirse de mujer por ver quien era más popular- respondió Sado

- ¿Ustedes también?- dijo Tatsuki soltando una carcajada- Me pregunto que tienen los hombres en la cabeza- exclamo riendo

- Por lo visto tienen aire- respondió Rukia acompañando a la otra pelinegra en las risas que duraron al menos cinco minutos mas hasta que notaron como los chicos tenían cara de querer llorar

- Ok, ok me callo- dijeron ambas pelinegras sosteniendo sus estómagos que les habían dolido de tanta risa

- ¿Y que apostaron?- preguntó la pelinaranja con interés y ahora le taparon la boca a Chad entre Ishida y Renji

- Cosas sin importancia Inoue-san, tu sabes como son los chicos- respondió Ishida con nerviosismo

- Kurosaki, lavate las manos mas seguido- dijo el rubio soltándose del agarre, después fue hacia la puerta donde chocó con alguien- Oh, disculpa… Tu- dijo con molestía

- Si, yo- respondió Aoi en el mismo tono, la calma que se sentía en la atmosfera se tornó el una parecida a antes de un duelo, solo faltaba que pasara una planta rodante

- Ya sabes que hacer y donde- dijo el saliendo

- Claro- exclamó ella mientras se iba a su lugar pero notó las miradas sobre ella- ¿Qué?- preguntó con mucha agresividad

- Nada- dijeron todos apartando la mirada con nerviosismo

- Ah que humorcito se carga- dijo Tatsuki enarcando una ceja

- Ya te dije, ha de estar en sus días- respondió Rukia

- ¿En sus días?- preguntó Ichigo

- Cosas de chicas- dijo la shinigami restándole importancia al asunto

- Mejor no pregunto- dijo Renji y todos se pusieron a platicar como hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacían, todos los alumnos entraron de nuevo y detrás de ellos la profesora

- Chicos, hoy no vino el profesor de educación física así que durante este par de horas adelantaremos un poco del siguiente tema del libro de matemáticas- indicó ella y así todos se dispusieron a pasar las ultimas horas de clase totalmente aburridos pero tres chicos no se podían concentrar en la clase por andar sumidos en sus pensamientos

"Rukia se lo va a contar a todos y voy a ser el hazme reír de la sociedad de almas" pensaba el pelirrojo mientras bostezaba

"Arizawa-san va a tener un motivo mas para molestarme, un momento… ¡¿Por qué me preocupa lo que piense? " pensaba el Quincy tratando de concentrarse

"Maldición, voy a quedar como un completo idiota frente a Inoue" pensó Ichigo mirando por la ventana

- Ya pueden recoger sus cosas, y salir- dijo la sensei haciendo lo propio para irse, los tres que habían apostado comenzaron a sudar frio, el salón quedó casi vacio con solo ocho personas

- Espero que estén listos- dijo Kyousuke levantándose de su asiento

- Así es y….- iba a decir Ishida cuando todo se estremeció y se sintió el denso reiatsu de varios hollows que no estaban muy lejos de ahí, de inmediato los shinigamis, el Quincy y Sado(ay que discriminado XD) salieron corriendo para hacerles frente

- Eso si que fue rápido- dijo Tatsuki ya después de que todos habían salido

- Diría que están huyendo pero ya me cobraré después, el día menos pensado- dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos "Seguro que fue ella… ¿Cómo se le ocurre practicar con hollows a esta hora?" pensó

- Orihime, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la pelinegra al notar a su amiga un poco preocupada

- S-si- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, también hubiera salido corriendo pero no podía dejar a Tatsuki sola así de repente

- Entonces vámonos, Yagami, ¿te quedas?- preguntó ella sacando de sus pensamientos al mencionado mientras salía con su amiga

- No- respondió el, también se fue y sin darse cuenta iba siguiendo a las chicas pero no lo notó debido a que estaba concentrando en la pelea que mantenían los shinigamis no muy lejos de ahí

- ¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntó Tatsuki deteniéndose para quedar a la par con el rubio

- ¿Qué cara?- preguntó el de vuelta algo sorprendido

- Esa que traes, claramente dice "estoy tan preocupado como si hubiera dejado la estufa prendida"- respondió ella

- Es verdad Yagami-kun, te ves demasiado preocupado- dijo la pelinaranja uniéndose a la platica

- Ah pues yo… no es nada, es solo que tengo un poco de sueño- dijo Kyosuke sin sonar muy convencido por que se debatia mentalmente "¿y si en verdad fue ella?, ¿y si la descubren?, ¿y si la atrapan?, ¿que voy a hacer?, ¿la abandono o trato de salvarla?... un momento… ¡que le den por ingrata, ese ya no es mi problema!" pensó y en ese momento chocó contra un poste - ¡Maldición, primero mi ojo y ahora mi nariz, como te desprecio Shimura!- gritó y le dio un puñetazo a la estructura de metal y la sacudió un poco, dos segundos después cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y miró a las chicas que seguramente habían oído y visto todo

- Calmate, a ver respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez- le dijo Tatsuki poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro pero algo parecido a un escalofrio la hizo quitarla rapidamente

- Lamento que hayan visto eso pero definitivamente hoy no fue mi dia…- dijo Kyousuke cruzándose de brazos y escupiendo al suelo como si con eso se sacara el enojo

- Yo creo que deberías de olvidarte por eso, enojado así pareces ama de casa frustrada- dijo la pelinegra

- Nunca es bueno guardarse los rencores- comentó Orihime

- Cierto pero no puedo evitarlo pero ¡MALDITA BRUJA INGRATA!- dijo el apretando un puño dispuesto a darle otro llegue al poste

- ¿Sabes?, no deberías estar tan molesto con Shimura-san, ella y tu son amigos y por lo que se ve siempre se han apoyado- dijo Orihime

- Tal vez tienes razón pero aun asi esa bruja digo Aoi siempre es asi, nunca nos hemos pedido disculpas por nada- dijo el, "'¿Dónde había escuchado algo asi?" se preguntó mentalmente

- O Tal vez tu tengas que dar siempre el primer paso para que se sientan mejor- dijo ella pero no escucho respuesta debido a que el se quedó parado sin moverse

"Claro, ya sé donde… mas bien de quien" pensó el rubio y de repente un recuerdo que creía perdido regresó repentinamente al mirar a los ojos a la pelinaranja

"- Yamamoto-kun, tal vez yo no conozca mucho a Shimura-san pero ella y tu son amigos y se nota que uno apoyaría al otro sin pensar- dijo una voz femenina proveniente de una chica que caminaba junto a el, de ojos verdes y cabello rojo con los mismos rasgos y complexión que Orihime, ambos caminaban por lo que parecía un bosque y llevaban puesto el uniforme de Shinigami

- Nah, esa bruja…- respondió el rubio pero aquella chica lo miró feo- Digo Aoi, nunca admite que esta equivocada si quiere hacer las pases siempre soy yo el que se disculpa- dijo,

- Mmm pero uno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso lo antes posible- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza…."

"Ah caray… hace mucho que no me acordaba así de ella" pensó

- ¡Yagami despierta!- gritó Tatsuki al oído de el

- Tatsuki-chan, no le grites asi, Yagami-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Orihime haciendo señas frente al chico

- Ah si, disculpa, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el volviendo en si

- Pasa que te quedaste inmóvil y con la mirada vidriosa- respondió la pelinegra

- Oh, lo siento dijo Kyousuke pasando una mano por su cara, "Hace tanto tiempo que no me vienen los recuerdos así" pensó

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la pelinaranja

- En nada, yo tengo que irme- dijo el mirando a la chica pero de inmediato se sintió melancolico y un poco nervioso así que mejor se fue lo más rápido que pudo- Las veo mañana- alcanzó a decir

- Interesante….- dijo Tatsuki con una mano en la barbilla al notar la reacción de el, "por primera vez lo veo actuar como si ella le gustara" pensó

- ¿Qué es interesante?- preguntó Orihime curiosa

- Que dijo que nos iba a acompañar y de repente se va, ¿Qué tal si mejor vamos a mi casa?, acabo de conseguir el nuevo KOF- propuso la karateka pero de repente su expresión se ensombreció- O es que quieres ir a ver que está haciendo Ichigo y los demás- dijo

- Solo estoy un poco preocupada- admitió Orhime sabiendo que cualquier excusa que le dijera a su amiga no iba a convencerla

- Prometeme que no vas a exponerte de nuevo- pidió la pelinegra

- Te lo prometo Tatsuki-chan pero si me mantengo al margen a alguien le puede pasar algo y mas sabiendo que puedo ser de ayuda- argumentó la pelinaranja, Tatsuki suspiró profundamente en señal de resignación

- Debes saber que si algo te pasa haré que Ichigo lo pague caro- dijo ella dándole la espalda a su amiga

- ¿P-por que K-kurosaki-kun?- preguntó Orihime poniéndose completamente roja

- Tu me dijiste que el prometió protegerte, ¿no?- preguntó Tatsuki volviéndose para ver como la pelinaranja asentia- Creo que en aquella pelea que me contaste no hizo muy buen trabajo pero se esforzó bastante y te trajo de vuelta- comentó

- ¿A que viene todo esto?- cuestionó Orihime de nuevo

- Ni yo lo sé pero, ¡ve en este momento, haz tu jugada y ayuda a Ichigo!- ordenó la pelinegra señalando el camino opuesto al que iban, "en verdad no lo sé… siento como si algo malo fuera a pasar dentro de poco" pensó

- Está bien Tatsuki-chan, gracias- dijo la pelinaranja aliviada de que su amiga comprendiera sus sentimientos

- Pero cuando acabes te espero en mi casa, trae una bolsa de papas fritas adobadas para comerlas en lo que jugamos- pidió ella reanudando la marcha

- ¿Y si no hay?- preguntó la otra con una sonrisa

- De las que hayan menos de crema y especias- dijo por ultimo Tatsuki

* * *

- Son demasiados, ¿no se supone que para eso mandaron a los demás?- preguntó Rukia deshaciéndose de un menos

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo- le respondió el shinigami pelirrojo forcejeando con otro hollow pero segundos después el lo eliminó

- ¡Ja!, ya llevo 12- exclamó Ichigo mientras un hollow se hacia polvo

- ¿Y que?, yo llevo 17- respondió Ishida lanzando una de sus flechas, ambos se vieron opacados por Sado quien justo en ese momeno eliminaba a uno y contó en voz alta "Veinticinco"

- ¡Ichigo!- dijo una voz melosa, todos la pudieron identificar y trataron de localizar de donde venia pero momentos después el mencionado se encontraba asfixiado por la teniente de la décima quien en su carrera tacleó al shinigmi sustituto y quedó sobre el en una pose sugerente

- Quien fuera el- murmuró Renji pero no se dio cuenta de que Rukia estaba tan cerca como para escucharlo y "sin querer" le dio un golpe en la nuca

- Ay perdón, ¿te lastimé?- preguntó la pelinegra poniendo cara de "yo no rompo un plato… me cargo toda la vajilla"

- ¿Me pegaste?, ni sentí, estaba muy abstraído en observar a una dama tan distinguida como lo es Rangiku-san- dijo el para hacer enojar a la shinigami, e iba a reñirle pero justo en ese momento un menos se dirigía a atacar a ambos, gracias a que otra persona intervino se salvaron

- Ustedes dos, primero cumplan con su deber y si quieren después se casan, ¡Matsumoto, suelta a Kurosaki!- gritó Hitsugaya molesto por el comportamiento de los shinigamis

- ¡¿Quién se va a querer casar con este/esta?- preguntaron los dos un poco sonrojados

- ¡Kuchiki, si no lo quieres yo me lo quedo!- gritó Matsumoto dejando a Ichigo

- ¡Muévanse!- dijo el peliblanco ya bastante molesto por la actitud de su teniente, pronto la gran cantidad de hollows de vio reducida a cero con la ayuda del capitán y la rubia

- ¿Por qué vinieron solo ustedes dos?- preguntó Ichigo

- "¡Hola, ¿Cómo estás Rangiku-san!", "Muy bien Ichigo, gracias por preguntar", primero saluda- dijo Matsumoto un poco molesta

- Tu no saludaste primero cuando me sofocaste con ese abrazo- reclamó el shinigami sustito cruzándose de brazos

- Si pero yo… ¡mira, es Orihime!- dijo ella para distraer la atención de todos y salir de su error, la chica venia trotando para llegar lo más rápido posible

- ¿E-estan todos bien?- preguntó la pelinaranja con la voz entrecortada debido a la falta de aire causada por la carrera

- Si, afortunadamente no ocurrió nada de gravedad Inoue-san- respondió Ishida acomodándose las gafas como si hiciera un comercial de Ray Ban

- Me alegro- dijo ella suspirando aliviada

- ¿Por qué vinieron sólo ustedes dos?- preguntó Rukia un poco pensativa, Ichigo también iba a cuestionar lo mismo ya que aun tenía dudas con lo que le había dicho Ikkaku

- Los demás están buscando quien los llamó- respondió el peliblanco

- ¿Como que fueron llamados?- preguntó el pelirrojo

- Eso se sospecha por que no es posible que tantos hollows salgan de una sola vez- dijo Hitsugaya dispuesto a irse junto a su teniente

- Ishida ¿no será que uno de tus cebos se activó sin querer cuando metiste la mano en tu bolsillo?- preguntó Ichigo haciendo que el capitán desistiera de irse

- Yo no soy tan descuidado como otros que solo pudieron con 36 hollows- dijo el Quincy haciendo una obvia alusión hacia el

- Si usara flechas tal vez hubiera acabado con más pero usar un arco me hace ver menos masculino- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa que claramente era falsa, al peliazul le dieron unas inmensas ganas de matarlo y estaba a punto de ejecutar su sangrienta venganza(aunque suponía que iba a ser detenido por los otros presentes, en ese caso solo se conformaba con darle una patada en donde mas le duele a los que se dicen hombres de verdad) pero algo lo distrajo

- No voy a sobajarme y discutir con un zafio como tu, los veo mañana- se excusó Ishida y se fue de ahí seguido por Chad quien solo levantó una mano en señal de despedida, también cayó en cuenta de lo que había distraído al de los lentes

- ¡Si no lo entiendo no cuenta como insulto!- dijo Ichigo antes de perder de vista a su peor amigo

- ¿Qué quiere decir zafio?- preguntó Rangiku

- Persona grosera y tosca, no hay mejor palabra que esa para definir a ciertas personas- dijo Hitsugaya quitando la duda a todos

- Esa es la palabra que mejor te define, Mickey Simon- dijo Rukia poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, con ese comentario comenzó una discusión entre ambos shinigamis donde cada uno saco a relucir los insultos que aprendían viendo la televisión

- ¡Espereme!- dijo Matsumoto cuando vio que su superior se dio la vuelta para irse sin despedirse- Orihime, ¿no vienes?- preguntó

- No, iré a casa de Tatsuki-chan pero tengan cuidado en el camino- aconsejó la pelinaranja

- Tu igual ah y no te preocupes por la cena, de eso me encargo yo- dijo la teniente levantando un pulgar- Renji, ¿no me acompañas?- dijo un poco juguetona haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiera nervioso

- Quisiera pero no, hoy le llega mas mercancía a Urahara-san y me dijo que si quería tener los tres alimentos debía ayudarlo- dijo el suspirando derrotado

- Puedes venir a cenar a mi casa cuando gustes Renji-kun- propuso Orihime con gesto amable

- Gracias… tal vez algún día vaya- dijo el pelirrojo no sabiendo si eso era una buena noticia por que era comida gratis o una mala por el efecto que la misma pudiera provocar

- Creo que no van a parar en un buen rato- dijo la rubia señalando a Ichigo y a Rukia quienes discutían quien tenía mejor caligrafía

- ¡Nos vemos mañana Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!- dijo la pelinaranja pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso, los otros dos shinigamis también se despidieron en vano de ellos

- ¡Al menos yo si alcanzo los tubos del autobús y no me confunden a cada rato con una niña !- dijo Ichigo

- ¡Prefiero verme como una niña a verme como un yankee!- dijo la pelinegra

- ¡Pues este Yankee… ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto el dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado solo ellos

- Se fueron hace como cinco minutos- respondió una voz desconocida por el momento

- Y no se despidieron, que mala onda son- dijo Rukia negando levemente con la cabeza

- Bueno ya les podrás reclamar mañana- dijo el shinigami sustituto comenzando a caminar

- Si, nos vemos Nii-sama- se despidió ella siguiendo a Ichigo pero en eso- ¡Nii-sama, ¿q-que haces tu aquí?- preguntó entrando en un ataque de pánico por haber ignorado a su hermano quien estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir color negro, zapatos del mismo color y camisa manga larga en color gris claro

- Byakuya, que sorpresa- dijo el pelinaranja a modo de saludo

- ¿Cuándo será el día que me hables con respeto?- se preguntó a si mismo el pelinegro suspirando con cansancio- Bueno, por ahora no importa, Rukia- dijo con autoridad

- ¿S-si?- dijo ella cuadrándose con nerviosismo

- Te he buscado, necesitamos hablar seriamente- dijo con su ya clásico gesto severo- A solas- agregó para que quedara bien claro que ese no era asunto de Ichigo

- Como si me importara, enana regresa pronto por que Yuzu te va a querer esperar para comer- dijo el shinigami sustituto ahora si retirándose hacia su hogar

- Vamos- indicó Byakuya haciéndole una seña a Rukia para que se fueran.

* * *

- No sé si es imaginación mia pero me sentí observado, ¿tu no?- preguntó Ishida al moreno

- Si y ya sé por que- dijo el señalando un árbol algo alto que estaba cerca y vieron a su mas reciente compañera de clases subida en una rama mientras parecía que buscaba algo

- ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte de nuevo Shimura-san!- dijo el Quincy en voz muy alta sorprendiendo por completo a la mencionada que estuvo a punto de caer

- Oh no…- susurró ella cayendo en cuenta de que había sido descubierta y bajó la mirada para encontrar a los dos chicos que para esos momentos estaban pensando en hacerle un amplio interrogatorio

- ¿Qué haces allá arriba?- preguntó el peliazul con un tono levemente acusador

- Pues yo…- iba a decir ella pero en eso un par de niños llegaron corriendo algo agitados y miraron hacia donde estaba la pelinegra

- ¿Ya lo encontraste?- preguntó uno de ellos

- No, creo que está mas arriba- dijo ella con un tono molesto pero que no llegaba a intimidar a los infantes pero si a los chicos

- ¡Busca el balón!- ordenó el otro

- ¡Si les estoy ayudando es por que ustedes son demasiado enanos para alcanzar el árbol par de mocosos!- dijo Aoi

- ¡Pero si tu lo pateaste hasta allá- espetó el primero

- ¡Por que ustedes me golpearon!-

- ¡Tu no nos escuchaste cuando gritamos "cuidado"!

- ¡¿Quién los iba a escuchar con tanto ruido?

- ¡Se escuchó muy claro cuando te gritamos además te quedaste parada como tonta justo en medio de donde jugabamos!

- Creo que no nos observaba- susurró Chad sin saber como actuar ante tal discusión tan inusual

- Efectivamente…- secundó el peliazul dando unos pasos hacia atrás para emprender la huida pero el dichoso balón le dio de lleno en la cara pero alcanzó a disminuir el impacto por que lo cachó antes de que se estrellara por completo en su rostro

- ¡Lo siento mucho, iba para esa sabandija!, ¿te hice daño?- se disculpó ella mientras bajaba y se acercaba a Ishida

- Descuida, no fue nada- dijo el poniendo cara de poker aunque le doliera un poco donde le había golpeado el balón, ella tomó la esfera y se volvió para hablar con los niños

- ¡Dame mi pelota!- dijo uno

- ¡Devuélveme mi bolsa del supermercado!- dijo la pelinegra, ambos niños se fueron por la bolsa que habían secuestrado a condición de que ella les bajara el balón

- ¿Se puede saber como…- preguntó el Quincy por que aun no le cuadraba muy bien el asunto

- Eso… es que iba pasando y me dieron un balonazo así que patee la pelota lejos pero se atoró en el árbol y me obligaron a bajarlo- dijo Aoi sintiéndose apenada, "y me quedé parada para sentir el reiatsu de ustedes mientras peleaban… seguro fue el idiota de Kyou quien los llamó, es un descuidado, ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar hollows a esta hora?" pensó

- Con razón- dijo Sado comprendiendo lo que había pasado pero al peliazul aun le quedaban dudas

- Aquí tienes "onee-chan"- dijo uno de los niños haciendo una mueca de disgusto

- Gracias, toma y ten mucho cuidado por que si por alguna razón me vuelven a golpear no voy a ser tan buena persona como hoy y los haré pagar de la peor manera que existe… con eso quiero decir que sufrirán y mucho- dijo ella con tono serio y aventándole el balón directo al pecho mientras tomaba con brusquedad la bolsa de la mano del niño- Los veo mañana- dijo mientras les sonreía a Ishida y a Chad, ellos solo la observaron irse

- Cuando sea grande me quiero casar con ella- dijo el niño mientras suspiraba, los chicos lo miraron raro y le dieron la espalda para irse

- Eso fue demasiado extraño y eso que hemos vivido muchas cosas fuera de lo normal- comentó el peliazul aun sin salir de su asombro

- Si- respondió el moreno asintiendo- ¿Aun con dudas?- preguntó

- Ajá, no me acaba de convencer, cuando fue a mi apartamento Ryuuken actuó muy raro con respecto a ella y ese hombre solo actua así cuando sospecha de algo además ¿no te parece como que es muy normal a veces?- preguntó el

- Si pero no la conocemos- respondió Chad

- Hay que observarla bien- propuso Ishida

- Eso es acoso- objetó el moreno

- Bueno, entonces tenemos que hacernos muy buenos amigos de ella, si no tiene nada que perder entonces no se resistirá- dijo el peliazul

- Arizawa se va a enojar- bromeó Sado reprimiendo una sonrisa

- Ahí vamos de nuevo… ¿Por qué se tendría que enojar Arizawa-san?- preguntó tratando de ser paciente

- Tu sabes por que- respondió el

- Si vuelves a insitir en ese tema te voy a pedir que me devuelvas cuanto antes mi cartucho de Super Mario- amenazó el Quincy tomando la delantera

- Pero todavía no encuentro a la princesa Peach- se defendió Chad siguiéndolo aunque no prometía nada con eso de dejar de molestarlo- No eres buen amigo- comentó

* * *

- ¿Q-que es de lo que quieres hablar?- preguntó Rukia un poco cohibida, caminaba a un costado de el con el nerviosismo a flor de piel por que… el no solicitaba hablar con ella tan seriamente como lo había hecho

- Antes que otra cosa, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar a solas y no te he preguntado: ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el relajando sus facciones para hacer notar que su cuestionamiento era sincero

- Muy bien, ¿tu?- respondió ella devolviendo la pregunta, "Madre de dios… ¿Qué tan serio va a ser el regaño?" pensó ella tratando de ocultar su asombro

- Bien aunque con todo esto no he podido hacer progresos en mi intento de tratar de desposar a la capitana- dijo Byakuya un tanto incomodo pero es que con alguien tenía que sacar el tema ya que Rukia era la única que lo escucharía sin aguantar la risa por lo hilarante que podía resultar la situación para algunos

- Ohh, no creo que seas tu… tal vez es que ella se está haciendo la difícil para ver que tan en serio vas- lo animó ella con toda la buena intención del mundo

- ¿Crees?- preguntó el y la shinigami asintió- Bueno pero no vine a hablar de eso así que vayamos a un lugar más adecuado- dijo retomando la seriedad, ella pasó saliva sonoramente por la garganta, con la cara que tenía el pelinegro parecía que la cosa era bastante grave

- Claro- dijo la pelinegra tratando de caminar normalmente, pronto entraron a una cafetería de Maids(para sorpresa de Rukia) donde dichas trabajadoras recibieron cálidamente a ambos, pronto les dieron una mesa y pidieron cada uno un café y un pastelillo que fueron traídos enseguida

- Quiero que regreses a la sociedad de almas de inmediato- dijo Byakuya apenas sentándose

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó ella exaltada

- Corres mucho peligro estando aquí y mas estando cerca de Kurosaki- dijo el en tono sereno

- Pero pero pero… yo no quiero irme, Ichigo es mi amigo y todos los que están aquí también lo son además si el fuese un peligro yo sabría cuidarme- protestó Rukia levantándose bruscamente

- ¿Y si no?, ¿y si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte?, ¿que vas a hacer cuando alguien trate de protegerte y ese alguien sale herido?- preguntó el con algo de preocupación en la voz mientras la pelinegra tomaba asiento de nuevo

- Yo no sería tan tonta como para dejar que hieran a una persona que me importa y no soy tan débil como para que me estén protegiendo- dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara

- Rukia, te lo digo por tu bien, regresa a la sociedad de almas, ahí vas a estar muy segura, te lo pido por favor- dijo el tratando de hacer que ella cambiara de idea

- Lo que me estas pidiendo me resulta increíble, además de insinuar que no soy fuerte me pides que abandone a las personas que mas me importan, no puedo hacerlo, prefiero morir en el intento de tratar de ayudar a uno de ellos que vivir siempre llorando la muerte de alguno- respondió la shinigami

- Entiendo, no insistiré más pero por favor cuídate, no te expongas si no es necesario y cuídate mucho de Kurosaki- aconsejó el

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella

- No sabes que tan estable sea- dijo Byakuya tajante, el tema se dio por terminado pero ninguno estaba conforme con la respuesta del otro, conversaron otro poco mas y unos minutos después decidieron que era hora de irse, la mesera se acercó muy sonriente a dejar la cuenta y Rukia casi se infarta cuando vio que su hermano le sonreía a la chica que se sonrojó a tal punto que su rostro parecía arder, curiosamente dijo que la casa invitaba y así ambos Kuchiki salieron del establecimiento

- Nii-sama…- susurró la pelinegra sin saber como preguntarle acerca de lo que había pasado hace unos instantes

- Sé lo que vas a preguntar y me resulta bochornoso responderte que justo después de sentarme me di cuenta de que no traía suficiente dinero y usé el mismo método para pagar la cena de anoche… por favor no preguntes más- pidió el tratando de conservar su dignidad

* * *

Esa misma tarde…

- Shimura, llegas tarde- dijo Kyousuke sentado en una banca del parque

- No, tu llegaste temprano Yamamoto- respondió ella mientras se acercaba- Bien, estoy mas que dispuesta a escuchar tus disculpas- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo me iba a disculpar?, tu eres la que me debe de pedir perdón por ser tan salvaje- dijo el poniéndose de pie

- ¿Salvaje yo?, tu eres el que actúa como un completo depravado al decir tales cosas- argumentó la pelinegra acercándose a el para quedar cara a cara

- ¿Y que quieres que haga?, soy un hombre y lamentablemente yo reacciono ante ti sin pensarlo- respondió el rubio plantándose frente a ella

- No pongas de excusa el que eres un hombre, con eso solo ocultas lo pervertido que eres, últimamente te estás pasando de la raya con tus insinuaciones- dijo ella clavándole el índice en el pecho

- ¿Cuáles insinuaciones?-preguntó el confundido

- No, insinuaciones no… ¡lo que haces es acoso!- dijo Aoi escandalizada

- ¡Ay no jodas!, en mi vida jamás te he acosado además ni siquiera eres mi tipo- respondió el, ella puso cara de no creerle- Bien, deshazte de tu cuerpo, discutiendo no vamos a arreglar nada y nunca vamos a estar en paz- dijo encaminándose hacia unos arbustos para salir de su cuerpo, ella hizo lo mismo y de repente comenzó a llover por acto de Aoi

- Bien, si quieres una paliza con mucho gusto te la daré- dijo ella quitándose el haori mientras iba hacia una zona despejada un poco adelante

- Solo no me pidas que te tenga consideración por ser mujer, en este momento eres mi igual- dijo Kyousuke siguiéndola, se pararon en medio de aquel claro separados por al menos diez metros, se pusieron en guardia con los brazos – No vayas a llorar- dijo

- El que va a llorar va a ser otro- respondió ella y ambos se atacaron de frente mandando un puño por delante hasta que se impactó con lo primero que encontró que fue la mejilla de Aoi y el estomago del rubio

- No usaste toda tu fuerza- dijo el sin moverse

- Tu tampoco-respondió ella apenas articulando palabra por que aun tenia un puño sobre su mejilla

- Si te lastimo me voy a sentir como si le hubiera pisado una patita a un cachorro- dijo el mientras le tomaba la extremidad que estaba sobre su estomago- Pero acabo de recordar que soy zoofóbico- mencionó y la lanzó al suelo con fuerza y rápidamente desenvaino su zanpakuto, estaba a punto de asestarle un corte de no ser por que algo lo interrumpió

- Nunca te creí capaz de golpear a una mujer-dijo un pelinegro sosteniendo el filo de la espada del rubio solo con las manos

- Será lo que quieras pero de mujer tiene lo que yo de feo- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo de medio lado mientras daba un paso atrás y guardaba su zanpakuto

- ¿Tu que haces por aquí Kurosaki?- preguntó Aoi levantándose

- Pasaba por aquí de pura casualidad y me dije a mi mismo "¿Por qué no los eliminas de una vez?"-respondió Isshin despreocupado

- Pfff, mejor regresa a tu casa y pasa con tus hijos el mayor tiempo posible ya que el final de esto no va a ser agradable, al menos para ustedes- dijo el rubio con tono tranquilo

- Nop, si los acabo de una vez todo tendrá un final feliz- dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Final feliz?, debería de bastarte con poder vivir felizmente hasta el final- dijo la única mujer presente sonriendo amablemente, cosa rara en ella

- Usted si que sabe dar buenos apostrofes, anotaré ese pero primero…- dijo y de un momento a otro tenia el filo de Engetsu sobre el cuello de la pelinegra quien ni se inmutó y solo miro a su atacante mientras suspiraba

- Hazte cargo tu, era de tu división y sabrás como enfrentarlo- dijo Yagami alejándose un poco

- Que caballerosidad la tuya- comentó Isshin al ver como el rubio no hacia nada por defender a Aoi

- Puede que parezca una chica pero tu sabes bien de que familia viene- respondió el rubio- Por cierto… ¿Por qué a ella si le hablas con respeto?- preguntó

- Por que ella era mi capitana y me dio la primera lección útil en mi vida- respondió Isshin distrayéndose por un momento pero enseguida volteó a ver a la que se supone que estaba por atacar

- Te sudan las manos, estas temblando y no me miras a los ojos, '¿tienes miedo?- preguntó ella

- Sudo mas de lo normal, tiemblo por que tengo deficiencia de potasio y no la miro a los ojos por que se me van, tengo un ligero estrabismo- respondió el sonriendo

- Buena esa Kurosaki, la anotaré pero antes…- dijo la pelinegra y de pronto ella le puso a Suzumushi en un costado- Tu decides, te vas y ni quien se acuerde o te quedas y mueres-dijo casi en un susurro

- Me quedo pero la que va a morir va a ser usted- retó Isshin en el mismo tono

- Ya lo veremos pero antes responde… ¿crees que por venir solo ya te puedes dar el gusto de actuar como héroe?- preguntó Aoi

- No quiero actuar como héroe, solamente no quise molestar a los otros con nimiedades- respondió el pelinegro

- Nimiedades, ¿eh?... Shimura, tratalo bien, ya sé que haremos con el- pidió el rubio

- Como diga, mi señor-contestó ella con molestia dando un saltó hacia atrás para tomar distancia, Isshin se puso en guardia- Ojalá seas buen oponente- comentó y lo atacó de frente mandando un corte en diagonal que el pudo bloquear fácilmente con su zanpakuto pero no pudo anticipar un golpe directo a la cara cortesía del puño de ella que lo aturdió un poco y lo hizo dar un salto hacia atrás

- Eso es trampa- dijo el pelinegro recobrándose pero ella no le respondió y se limitó solo a atacarlo de nuevo esta vez usando solo la espada pero el no podía atacar ya que los cortes que ella mandaba eran constantes y adornados con golpes directos que con trabajo bloqueaba

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿A que hora piensas atacarme?- preguntó ella con tono neutro mientras mantenía el filo cruzado con el otro shinigami

- Justo ahora…¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- gritó y de inmediato aquel ataque lanzó a su contrincante al menos treinta metros, levantando fango y guijarros hasta dar con un enorme árbol, Isshin se relajó por un momento pero de nuevo se puso en guardia al ver que ella se levantaba y envainaba la espada que usaba hasta ese momento

- Dolió- dijo Aoi sacudiéndose el polvo mientras caminaba lentamente hasta quedar de frente contra el- Fuiste muy listo al atacarme a esa distancia pero me dejaste ver fácilmente tu abertura- dijo y de inmediato fue contra el esta vez desenvainando su propia zanpakuto sacando despues la saya del obi

- ¿Va a usar a Chinatsu no kaze?... ¡SHIMURA TE DIJE QUE LO TRATARAS BIEN NO QUE LO HICIERAS PURE!- gritó Kyousuke aunque el ver que ella fue lanzada de esa manera le dieron ganas de meterse pero se contuvo lo mas que pudo

- ¡CIERRA LA P*** BOCA, YO SÉ LO QUE HAGO!- respondió ella

- ¡Uy pegame!...Buen trabajo Kurosaki, le heriste el orgullo- susurró el rubio tratando de contener la risa

- Capitana, no baje la guardia- dijo Isshin esta vez atacando primero pero la pelinegra mandando el filo hacia un brazo pero ella logró esquivarlo a tiempo y de nuevo entablaron el encuentro aunque ahora ambos estaban de igual a igual solo que esta vez el pelinegro se cuidaba mas debido a que ella también usaba la vaina para luchar

"No crei que me fuera a costar trabajo" pensó Aoi esquivando de nueva cuenta el ataque que le mandó el otro shinigami, era tanta la intensidad de aquella lucha que los arboles que se encontraban cerca eran afectados con el filo de vacío que provocaban los cortes, siguieron por varios minutos, tan solo usaban la espada como si no tuviera algún poder especial aunque eso no le quitaba que se estuvieran dando con todo lo que tenian

- ¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- dijo Isshin una vez que pudo penetrar la guardia de ella y la pelinegra esta vez si pudo reaccionar a tiempo pero estaba tan cerca que aquel ataque logró darle en el brazo derecho destruyendo su manga y lastimando la piel, en vez de hacer una mueca de dolor sonrió y después todo transcurrió en cámara lenta para el jefe de la familia Kurosaki

- Sofoca…- exclamó ella y la espada que tenía en manos se transformó en una lanza la cual atravesó justo por el estomago a Isshin quien simplemente abrió los ojos y dejo caer su zanpakuto debido al impacto que recibió, el dolor que Aoi le estaba infundiendo era tanto que turbó sus sentidos, solo podía ver a quien una vez fue su capitana mover los labios y luego de eso trasladó su vista hacia el cielo de donde una columna de hielo cubierta con lo que parecían rayos, volvió su vista hacia el frente donde solo alcanzó a ver a nadie debido a que todo su cuerpo fue golpeado por aquella mole de hielo dejándolo inerte en el suelo

- Debo de decir que fue un poco dramático- dijo Kyousuke parándose junto a la pelinegra- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó

- No…mi brazo esta roto, seguro que también lo están mis costillas, la boca me sabe a sangre y toda mi espalda esta hecha trizas, nunca esperé que tuviera tal fuerza- respondió ella caminando con pesadez- Sinceramente me confié- admitió

- Fuiste una tonta, desde un principio debiste liberar tu zanpakuto pero ni hablar lo hiciste bien Aoi pese a que casi te mata- contestó el acercándose al pelinegro para examinarlo

- Pero no lo hizo…¿Cómo esta?- preguntó ella acercándose también

- Apenas vive, lo golpeaste con tu mejor ataque… yo me encargo, tu ve por tu gigai y deten la lluvia- ordenó en tono amable, ella asintió e hizo lo que el indicó, habían dejado ambos cuerpos artificiales escondidos entre varios arbustos varios metros lejos de donde se supone que iban a pelear, al llegar junto a ellos Aoi se dejo caer de rodillas por el dolor

- T-tengo que dejar de hacerme la fuerte- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por encima de su estomago sintiendo humedo, revisó su mano y su sospecha se hizo cierta al ver que estaba manchada de rojo, incluso dejó caer unas gotas que formaron un pequeño charco- ¿Cómo me cortó?- se preguntó a si misma y se acordó de repente

"- Justo Ahora…¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- dijo Isshin después la empujó para apartarla un poco, en ese momento el filo de Engetsu pasó por la piel que cubria su estomago al mismo tiempo que el ataque rompia sus costillas y la lanzaba directo a estamparse con aquel árbol que la lastimo de la espalda"

- Eres muy bueno Kurosaki, espero que tu hijo también de buena pelea- dijo mientras se metia a su cuerpo, se recostó por un par de minutos para reposar aunque no le ayudaba en nada y mejor regreso donde el rubio encontrándolo en cuclillas junto a Isshin quien tenia a Kyoka Suigetsu clavada en el pecho, no le hubiera resultado raro de no ser por que el pelinegro estaba sin un rasguño y en su cuerpo

- Terminé- exclamó Kyousuke quitando su zanpakuto

- ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó ella sosteniendo el brazo que tenía roto

- Digamos que lo sellé, fue muy descuidado al dejar su cuerpo cerca, primero tuve que medio curarlo, no le hiciste gran daño al atravesarlo pero tu ataque fue el que lo lastimó más –dijo el sonriendo de medio lado, de inmediato posó la mirada sobre Aoi y suspiró- Espera- dijo y se fue de ahí con Shumpo regresando en menos de un minuto corriendo ya en su gigai

- ¿Para que lo sellaste?- preguntó ella tambaleandose

- Asi no estorbará- contestó el- Ahora… vamos-dijo y cargó a Aoi de manera nupcial

- E-espera- dijo ella moviéndose para que la soltara

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el arqueando una ceja

- Bájame, yo aun puedo caminar tengo que defender el poco honor y dignidad que me quedan- respondió la pelinegra

- Ya no te puedes bañar en gloria, morir por honor o conservar la dignidad, vivimos por venganza, matamos para llevarla acabo, ahora somos un par de indeseables buscando nuestro propósito… tu orgullo es muy grande pero ya se puede llamar así- dijo mientras la dejaba en el suelo y la miraba a los ojos con melancolía

- Cierto… lo siento- dijo ella bajando la mirada, caminaron despacio y en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos

- Aoi- dijo Kyousuke ya que habían avanzado un poco

- Dime- respondió ella pensativa por lo que le habían dicho hace un rato

- Yo sé que odias tu zanpakuto pero para la próxima vez no dudes en utilizarla, usa todos los medios que tengas para ganar y sobrevivir, olvídate de todo lo que implique pelear limpiamente y con honor, ese principio murió ya hace mucho junto con el shinigami que eras, eres bastante descuidada a la hora de pelear, recibiste un ataque de lleno solo para ver la abertura, no te defendiste como es debido desde el principio y estoy muy seguro de que el te hubiera ganado si no te hubieras puesto seria- le dijo con severidad mientras caminaba mas despacio

- Claro- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros debido a que el rubio nunca le había hablado de esa manera

- Si te lo estoy diciendo es por que no me gustaría ver que mueres por una idiotez tampoco quiero que quedes imposibilitada de alguna forma, al punto que quiero llegar con todo esto es: si te hieren de nuevo como hoy es por que no eres tan fuerte como creías, fue completamente tonto que terminarás así y todo fue seguramente por pensar en lo que fuiste… si tienes otra pelea así yo no me voy a meter, estuve tentado pero quería saber que tan lejos llegabas y francamente me dio pena como actuaste- dijo pero ella no le respondió- Retomando lo de hace un rato la culpa es mia por no hacerte ver que confio en ti pero tu también la tienes por siempre dudar de mi, sé que te he dado motivos pero nunca te he fallado- dijo el

- Tienes razón…lo siento- respondió ella sin mirarlo, sin quererlo comenzó a sentir un picor en los ojos causando que comenzara a lagrimear pero se contuvo por que no quería que el la viera, "es verdad… todo lo que dijo es cierto, tengo que olvidar lo que era aunque me duela"

- Era todo lo que quería que supieras- dijo el rubio notando que ella comenzaba a llorar pero tuvo que ignorarla para que sus palabras quedaran bien grabadas, tal vez se había pasado con su regaño pero si no lo decía tal vez en un futuro se arrepentiría por no haberlo dicho a tiempo…- No llores que me da cosa- dijo fallando en su intento de hacer oídos sordos ante su llanto

- Pe-pero tienes razón, yo fui una descuidada, K-kurosaki pudo matarme y estoy actuando como si en verdad no me hubiera hecho nada- dijo la pelinegra secando sus lagrimas con la mano que podía mover

- Bueno, no me retracto para nada de lo que dije pero siento hacerte llorar- dijo Kyousuke sintiéndose algo culpable

- N-no puedo evitarlo, me hablaste como lo hacía mi hermano- dijo ella

- Por favor no menciones similitudes entre ese sujeto y yo- dijo soltando un pequeño bufido en señal de molestia- Llorar está bien si así lo sientes… después de todo eres una mujer… una mujer… cierto... eso es- dijo pensativo para después sonreir como si hubiera descubierto algo interesante

* * *

Dos horas después, en otro sitio de Karakura

- Onii-chan, ¿podrías bajar?- preguntó yuzu desde el pie de las escaleras que daban hacia las habitaciones de la casa Kurosaki

- Si, ya voy- respondió el y cerró su libro para acudir al llamado de su hermana, bajó rápido las escaleras y vio que estaban haciendo, Rukia y Karin estaban viendo una película y Yuzu hacia un crucigrama pero ahí faltaba alguien- ¿y el viejo?- preguntó

- No sé, creo que está en el consultorio, onii-chan, ¿podrías ir a la tienda por algunas cosas que necesito?, iba a ir yo pero en ese momento comenzó a llover- explicó la castaña sonriendo

- Claro- dijo el sin pensarlo, no sabia por que pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no andaba bien así que pasó por el consultorio de su progenitor, entró sin anunciarse pero no había nadie que le reclamara, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al ver una nota que decía

"**Yuzu, Karin, Rukia-chan y/o Ichigo, salí a comprar gasas y algodón, espero no tardar mucho, pero uno nunca sabe…**

**Los quiere(bueno, a todas menos a Ichigo) Isshin =D"**

- ¿Desde a que horas se iría?- se preguntó a si mismo saliendo despacio.- ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas?... ¿Por qué siento como si algo le hubiera pasado?-. Regresó de nuevo a la sala pero en su camino chocó con Rukia quien iba a la cocina

- Fijate por donde caminas… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella al notar la cara de preocupación que tenía Ichigo

- Nada, ¿me acompañas por las cosas de Yuzu?- preguntó en tono amable

- Si… deja voy por un sueter- respondió la pelinegra extrañada por como el lo había pedido, el también fue por una chamarra a su habitación y vio la solicitud de empleo sobre su escritorio, con la sensación que tenia no le daban ganas de trabajar así que decidió que iria a decirle al Señor Yamazaki que por el momento no laboraría con el

- ¿Ya o que esperas?- preguntó Rukia desde la sala, Ichigo bajó rápidamente

- Onii-chan, gracias y ve con cuidado- dijo Yuzu dándole una lista y dinero suficiente, ambos shinigamis salieron con rumbo al supermercado pero no intercambiaron palabra alguna

- Dime Ichigo, ¿Por qué tan callado?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras lo miraba curiosa

- Estuve pensando en… cosas y quiero pedirte que entrenes conmigo enana, ya no quiero depender de otros o que no me dejen luchar- respondió el con rostro serio, ella lo miró y se quedó pensando

- Ya veo, ¿es por que sientes que te ocultan "cosas"?- cuestionó de nuevo ella

- Si, siento que creen que no puedo controlarme a mi mismo o que aun soy muy débil, por eso quiero que me ayudes enana, por favor y sé que a lo mejor tu te sientes de la misma manera por…- iba a decir

- Por Nii-sama, quiere protegerme pero me hace sentir como una inútil- dijo Rukia encogiéndose de hombros

- Exacto, por eso te digo que tu y yo entrenemos por nuestra cuenta- dijo el animado

- ¿No crees que Urahara-san, Renji y los demás noten lo que hacemos?- preguntó ella

- Si nos ocultan cosas podemos ocultárselas tambien- respondió Ichigo

- Está bien pero con una condición- dijo la pelnegra

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó el

- Cómprame esos chocolates con forma de conejo- pidió ella sonriendo dulzonamente

- Si nos sobra cambio- respondió Ichigo suspirando, "Yuzu me dio el dinero exacto" pensó, ambos llegaron en poco tiempo al supermercado donde compraron lo que la castaña les había indicado en la lista, desafortunadamente no alcanzó para los chocolates de Rukia y salieron de nuevo hacia la calle

- ¿Con que quieres empezar a entrenar?- preguntó Rukia pisando apropósito un charco para salpicar al pelinaranja

- Quizás con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez no se use mucho entre shinigamis pero es muy útil y se puede aplicar durante una pelea con espadas- dijo el también salpicando a la pelinegra

- ¿Y no te interesa saber algunos hechizos de Kidoh?- cuestionó de nuevo ya que no era muy buena con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo- Yo me sé la mayoría y te los puedo enseñar- añadió

- Quizás… por cierto tenemos que ir a otro sitio- dijo Ichigo cambiando de dirección

- ¿Con Inoue?- preguntó ella con interés

- ¡No!, a un restaurante, fui a pedir un empleo pero si vamos a entrenar no puedo perder el tiempo en eso- respondió el con molestía

- Ohh, y querías un trabajo para…- dijo ella inconclusamente para saber la respuesta

- Comprarme cosas superfluas y tener dinero extra- completó el

- Interesante…- dijo ella pensativa, "seguro que quiere dinero para pedirle una cita a Inoue, bien por ti Ichigo" pensó con orgullo, siguieron derecho por una calle hasta llegar al restaurante que buscaba el

- Me preguntó si estará a estas horas…- murmuró el pelinaranja con molestía

- Yo creo que sí- dijo Rukia quien lo escuchó claramente y señaló por la ventana al rubio que mas mal le caia a Ichigo

- Mmmta… entremos- dijo el con fastidio mientras abría la puerta para entrar

- Bienvenidos… Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun- respondió la chica que mas mal le caia a la shinigami

- Gracias… Shimura ¿Qué rayos te pasó?- preguntó Ichigo sorprendido dando a denotar lo discreto que era

- Este… yo… yo me caí de la bicicleta- dijo Aoi un tanto nerviosa pero a cualquiera le sorprendería ver a alguien, que hace tan solo unas horas estaba sin un rasguño, con una ligera marca de morado en una mejilla, cara de enferma, con postura rigida y una mano completamente vendada, Rukia aguantaba las ganas de reírse en su cara pero no quería rebajarse tanto

- Mas bien parece como si te hubieran golpeado- dijo el pelinaranja entrecerrando los ojos para observarla mejor

- Es que iba distraída y no me fijé de un bache en el camino- respondió la pelinegra mas alta sonriendo nerviosamente

- No debiste de venir a trabajar en esas condiciones Shimura-san- dijo Rukia con seriedad pero mas bien parecía que se estaba burlando

- Lo sé, ambos no están en condiciones pero solo ellos vinieon vinieron, eso me pasa por contratar a universitarios juerguistas… oh, eres tu Kurosaki, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el dueño del restaurante con trapeador en mano

- Bien gracias señor ¿y…- iba a responder el pero fue interrumpido

- Por favor dime que vienes a ayudarme- dijo el señor Yamazaki ilusionado

- Lo siento señor, no puedo- dijo Ichigo apesadumbrado, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al ver lo atareado que se notaba el dueño con la poca gente que tenía

- Noooooooooo… contaba mucho con tu ayuda, por favor Kurosaki- pidió el señor poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado y miró a Rukia- ¿A ti no te interesa trabajar?- preguntó

- Lo siento, yo tampoco puedo- dijo ella también sintiéndose medio culpable

- Por cierto… ¿Son parientes?- preguntó el señor a Aoi

- ¡NO!- dijeron ambas molestas

- Es que…-

- Mejor ni lo mencione… voy a recoger los platos- dijo la pelinegra mas alta mientras se iba

- A veces me da miedo... que mala suerte que no me vayas a ayudar… ahh, si esto sigue así mi sueño se ira por la borda, compré este local con los ahorros de mi vida y mi fondo para el retiro, soñaba con poner un lugar donde los amigos se podrían reunir después de clases, donde las familias se sintieran mas unidas que nunca, pero con solo dos personas ayudándome no duraré mas de un mes…- dijo el dueño con melancolía mientras suspiraba, Ichigo y Rukia se miraron entre si con cara de culpa pero no podían ayudar al señor

- De verdad lo siento mucho pero yo…- iba a decir el shinigami sustituto pero fue interrumpido

- ¡Ya se!, supongo que a ti y a tu amiga no les importará ayudarme solo los fines de semana, es mas los viernes de 7 a 10:30, los sábados y domingos por las mañanas de 8:30 a 2:30 y les pago cuatro días por solo esas horas, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó el restaurantero poniendo en una situación difícil al pelinaranja por que era demasiada la tentación

- ¡Aceptamos!- dijo la shinigami sin pensarlo mucho

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Ichigo sorprendido, ella lo jaló hacia una esquina para poder hablar mejor

- Piensa, no nos quita mucho tiempo trabajar por las mañanas y el viernes por la tarde además mira al pobre hombre- dijo ella y ambos voltearon a ver al señor Yamazaki quien tenía una expresión lastimera

- Está bien, supongo que nos distraerá un poco- dijo Ichigo "¡Si!, voy a tener para mi GTA" pensó- Bueno señor, creo que estamos a su servicio- dijo mientras se acercaba a su nuevo jefe

- ¡Gracias Kurosaki y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el sonriendo mientras le extendía una mano

- Rukia Kuchiki- respondió ella estrechándole la extremidad aunque el señor lo hizo con mucha fuerza

- De verdad se los agradezco- dijo el señor casi llorando

- N-no tiene por que- dijo la shinigami un tanto extrañada por aquella muestra de efusividad

- Pero no vamos a poder ayudarlo este fin de semana, nos vamos de excursión escolar- dijo Ichigo de pronto

- Ah, no se preocupen, de todas formas yo voy a descansar estos tres días- dijo el señor de lo mas tranquilo- ¡Shimura, Yagami, aquí!- gritó y los dos mencionados fueron corriendo hacia donde los habían llamado

- ¿Diga?- dijeron los dos con seriedad

- A partir de la próxima semana van a trabajar con Kuchiki y Kurosaki, ¿Qué les parece?- anunció casi casi reventando de felicidad pero ninguno de ellos se veía contento por la noticia

- Bien…- respondió Aoi con cara de circunstancias

- Ya teníamos el gusto de conocerlos- dijo Kyousuke mirando su reloj como si fuera lo mas importante en ese momento

- Oh, que bueno, así voy a estar mas tranquilo, si ya se conocen entonces no tengo por que preocuparme de que se lleven mal- dijo el dueño sonriendo

- Uhh… si como diga- dijo Ichigo con un ligero toque de molestia

- Bueno, ustedes dos a trabajar- indicó el señor Yamazaki a los dos meseros y se fueron de ahi

- ¿Me puedes recordar por que trabajamos para el?- preguntó la pelinegra en voz baja ya que se habían alejado un poco

- Es que me agrada el sujeto además… no me siento yo cuando estoy aquí y eso me gusta- dijo Yagami suspirando ambos reanudaron sus labores, los dos shinigamis se despidieron del señor

- De nuevo gracias, los espero la otra semana- fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de salir

- Ahh, enana, en los lios que nos metes- dijo el pelinaranja poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza

- Oye, no lo hice solo por el dinero, ¿Qué no viste al pobre hombre?, si no lo ayudábamos su sueño iba a derrumbarse- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

- Eso si, espero que no sea mentira lo de pagarnos cuatro días por trabajar 3- dijo el y se quedó pensando- Creo que nos acaban de chantajear para trabajar- comentó

- ¿Por qué lo…. ¡Renji!- exclamó Rukia al ver acercarse al pelirrojo rápidamente en su gigai- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó al ver que traía cara de malas noticias

- Ichigo… tu padre- dijo apenas con aliento y el pelinaranja sintió algo revolverle los intestinos

- ¿Qué?, ¿Que pasa con el viejo?- preguntó con histeria mientras tomaba al shinigami del cuello de la camisa

- Calmate, vamos, en el camino te explico- respondió el pelirrojo mientras se soltaba del agarre, de inmediato los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el parque

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó la pelinegra mientras corria

- No sabemos, al parecer lo atacaron pero no hay rastros de nada para saber quien fue y el estaba aun inconsciente cuando me mandaron a buscarte- respondió Renji, el shinigami sustituto aceleró sin importarle el cansancio hasta llegar a donde el sintió el reiatsu de Urahara

- Kurosaki-san…- dijo el del sombrero con gesto serio, estaba arrodillado junto a Isshin quien aun no despertaba, estaba rodeado por otras tres personas pero el pelinaranja no las tomo en cuenta, lo que mas le importaba en ese momento era su padre, como estaba y que le ocurria

- ¡Viejo!- exclamó Ichigo arrodillándose junto a Isshin pero el verlo ahí recostado entre el lodo hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco- ¡¿QUIEN FUE!- preguntó completamente fuera de si

- No tengo idea…- respondió Urahara sin mirarlo

- ¡¿COMO DE QUE NO TIENES IDEA?- preguntó de nuevo mientras golpeaba con un puño el suelo

- Ichigo...- susurró Rukia preocupada por su amigo y sintió la mano del pelirrojo sobre su hombro para calmarla

- Kurosaki, hace no mas de quince minutos que lo encontramos, no hay reiatsu que delate al culpable pero hay indicios de que el mantuvo una pelea contra su atacante- dijo Byakuya en tono sereno pero no parecía del todo seguro

- ¡VIEJO, VIEJO… DESPIERTA, VIEJO!- decía Ichigo desesperado puesto que su progenitor no daba señas de conciencia

- No sabemos que ocurrió y te puedo decir que el no está herido, parece como si tan solo se hubiera desmayado pero no me deja tranquila esa marca en el suelo y las ramas despedazadas- dijo Yoruichi hablando por primera vez mientras señalaba un enorme surco en el suelo que se dirigía hacia un árbol,

- Lo mas extraño es que nadie sintió que alguien estuviera luchando o si apareció un hollow- dijo Hitsugaya

- No me importa si fue atacado o no…. Lo que quiero en este momento es que mi papá despierte- respondió el pelinaranja con un tono de voz amenazante mientras sacudia levemente a Isshin pero no había respuesta, todos los presentes miraban impotentes la escena

- ¿Y los demás?- preguntó Rukia animandose a hablar

- Estan buscando pistas en toda el poblado pero hasta el momento no han encontrado nada- dijo Urahara suspirando

- Vamos todos… si lo atacaron a el también le puede pasar a cualquier otro- dijo Byakuya dando la media vuelta para irse seguido de su teniente quien salió de su cuerpo artificial, Hitsugaya también fue y la pelinegra estaba dudosa pero en ese momento no podía ayudar a Ichigo en otra cosa que no fuera buscando al culpable así que fue con los demás

- No viejo… despierta… ¿Qué te pasó?- decía Ichigo comenzando a llorar mientras apretaba los puños pero después se abrazó a su padre

- Cielos… nunca lo había visto de esta manera- dijo Yoruichi poniéndose al lado del pelinaranja para brindarle apoyo

- Parte el corazón verlo así- dijo Urahara- Que extraño, pasó casi frente a nuestras narices y nosotros ni en cuenta- comentó

- Lo sé Kisuke, lo sé… no puedo creer que lo hayan dejado de esta manera aun teniendo el poder que él tiene, quien lo dejó así debe de ser un experto en cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo la morena preocupada

- Un shinigami no pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre se vale de su espada o de kidoh… pudo ser un vasto lorde o un arrancar- dijo el rubio

- Solo lo sabremos si despierta- dijo ella mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al shinigami sustituto, de pronto el pelinegro se sacudió, abrió de golpe los ojos y dio un profundo respiro como si hubiese estado impedido de aire

- Papá- dijo Ichigo sorprendido mientras se retiraba un poco, Isshin se incorporó rápidamente sin expresión alguna en el rostro y miró en todas direcciones

- Kurosaki-san, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el rubio bastante sorprendido

- Bien- fue la vaga respuesta del jefe de la familia Kurosaki quien no parecía estar del todo recuperado

- Viejo te ves terrible- dijo el pelinaranja con mucha preocupación, su padre se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tratar de centrar sus pensamientos

- Yo…yo…¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza debido a que sintió una punzada

- Es lo que queremos saber Kurosaki, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?, ¿que te dejó así?- preguntó Yoruichi con seriedad

- Nada…. No sé que fue lo que me pasó o mas bien no me acuerdo- dijo el pelinegro y de pronto puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza por que sintió una dolorosa punzada

- Kurosaki-san…- dijo Urahara señalándolo con cara de susto

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y su padre

- Kisuke ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro no tiene reiatsu?- preguntó la morena algo asustada

- Dejame revisarte bien- pidió el rubio acercándose a Isshin pero con solo tenerlo un poco mas cerca notó algo- K-kurosaki ¿c-como es posible que te hayan sellado?- dijo mientras palidecia

- ¿Sellarlo?- preguntó el pelinaranja

- No es posible… para sellar a un shinigami se requiere de mucho reiatsu y ser un experto en kidoh como Tessai-san o Hachi-san- respondió el del sombrero impresionado el jefe de la familia Kurosaki puso cara de escéptico así que trató de salir de su cuerpo pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verse en ropas de shinigami

- ¡¿Pero que demonios?- exclamó el pelinegro tocando su torso

- Urahara-san, encontramos un rastro de sangre- dijo Matsumoto llegando a la escena algo agitada, todos la siguieron hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca, todos rodearon aquel pequeño charco con curiosidad

- Esa no puede ser la sangre del viejo- dijo Ichigo viendo

- Claro que no lo es pero por el reiatsu que se siente Kurosaki causó la herida pero el otro me es desconocido- dijo el rubio agachandose para saber un poco más

- Yo no recuerdo haber herido a alguien… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Isshin tocándose la cabeza puesto que aun le dolía mucho

- Siete treinta- respondió el pelinaranja- Cuando fui a ver a tu consultorio parecía que hubieses tenido mucho tiempo de haber salido- dijo

- Según yo salí desde las cuatro y decidí dar una vuelta por el parque para estirar los musculos pero vi algo que me llamó la atención y desde entonces tengo la memoria en blanco- dijo el pelinegro tratando de recordar "fue algo o alguien… no sé pero me siento raro" pensó

- Ni un hollow o un arrancar dejan sangre, tiene que ser un shinigami o un humano- dijo Yoruichi atreviéndose a tocar la sangre que se estaba empezando a coagularse sobre la tierra

- Si dicen que se siente reiatsu es de shinigami- dijo la rubia hablando por primera vez

- Entonces ya está, peleaste con alguien que fue o es shinigami, lo dejaste herido y el mismo te selló con kidoh prohibido por que no conozco ningún hechizo que selle- dijo Urahara armando el asunto

- Eso explica por que me siento muy cansado- dijo Isshin

- Iré a avisar a los demás que encontramos una pequeña pista- dijo Matsumoto yéndose

- Kisuke, ¿Qué hacemos? Preguntó la morena con preocupación

- Lamentablemente no hay nada que hacer, podríamos someter a Kurosaki-san a una revisión exhaustiva pero tomaría mucho tiempo y no queremos preocupar a tus hijas además no creo que tengamos tanta suerte de encontrar al culpable tan pronto y si tuviésemos la fortuna de encontrarlo, aun siendo muchos no podríamos hacerle frente si sabe usar el reiatsu a este nivel- dijo el rubio con una mano en la barbilla

- ¿Pero el viejo va a estar bien?- preguntó Ichigo con bastante preocupación

- Si, de eso no tengo duda pero Kurosaki-san- dijo el del sombrero mirando con mucha seriedad al jefe de la familia Kurosaki- No dudes en decirnos cualquier cosa relacionada con este asunto, es por el bien de todos- pidió

- Claro, uhhh mi cabeza- dijo Isshin empezando a tener una dolorosa migraña

- Ichigo, llevatelo en cuanto todos se reunan te mandaremos a Kuchiki- ordenó Yoruichi

- ¿Reunirse para que?- preguntó el pelinaranja con desconfianza

- Para asegurarnos de que todos estemos listos, vámonos Yoruichi-san por que de seguro Kurosaki-san tiene muchas cosas que decirle a su hijo- dijo el rubio dando la media vuelta seguido se su amiga quien solo se despidió con la mano

- Ahhh, que egoístas- dijo el pelinegro con molestia, Ichigo lo miró interrogante- Ahora que no puedo usar mis poderes me dejaron fuera y solo voy a ser un protegido mas si algo llegara a pasar- explicó

- Esto ya no me está gustando nada viejo, es demasiado para un día- dijo el shinigami sustituto

- A mi tampoco pero si ellos esconden cosas, nosotros también podemos- comentó Isshin sonriendo

- Deja-vu- dijo el pelinaranja haciendo memoria de que hacia un rato le había dicho lo mismo a Rukia

- Creo que es hora de entrenarte un poco hijo mio, aunque no tenga reiatsu puedo enseñarte- declaró el pelinegro muy seguro

- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Ichigo desconcertado

- Sip por que a veces no basta solo tener determinación, tienes que saber luchar y ser lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer y para proteger lo que mas te importa- respondió su progenitor en tono serio

- Eso fue demasiado estoico como para que lo hayas dicho tu- dijo el shinigami sustituto mas que sorprendido

- Yo también estoy sorprendido, no sé ni de donde salió- dijo el pelinegro riendo pero su hijo se notaba preocupado por lo que había acontecido, el trataba de mantenerse sereno para no agobiarlo pero tampoco estaba tranquilo, era como si de repente la mitad de su vida se hubiese ido, como si le hubieran borrado sus primeros recuerdos y por mas que recapitulaba sus memorias algo faltaba… tenía el presentimiento de que esa parte era la clave de todo

- Entonces vamos a casa… oh no- dijo Ichigo ya un poco calmado pero de repente se acordó de algo

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Isshin

- No sé donde dejé las cosas de Yuzu… me va a regañar- respondió el mirando en todas direcciones para encontrar la bolsa del supermercado, con todo ese alboroto ni vio donde la dejó

- Jajajajaja, ¡te preocupa que te regañe tu hermanita!- se burló Isshin soltando una sonora carcajada haciendo que el chico se apenara

- B-bueno, si ¿y?- dijo Ichigo mitad enojado mitad avergonzado

- Huy, que genio… para que no se enoje vayamos al restaurant de Yamazaki y compremos algo para la cena- propuso y sin esperar una respuesta se adelantó

- Está bien… espero no verle la cara de nuevo- murmuró Ichigo

- ¿A quien?- preguntó Isshin

- A alguien que me cae mal… ¿te acuerdas del tipo rubio con cara de niña con el que nos cruzamos la otra vez?- cuestionó de vuelta

- Ehhh nop- respondió el pelinegro algo pensativo

- Iba con una chica de cabello negro e incluso… tu los saludaste muy raro- mencionó el shinigami sustituto para refrescarle la memoria a su progenitor

- ¿Era linda?- preguntó el poniendo la mano en su barbilla

- Algo ¿en serio no te acuerdas?- insisitió Ichigo

- Si los veo de nuevo tal vez me acuerde- respondió Isshin sin tomarle mucha importancia

- Bueno… ahh pobre de mi padre, cada dia su avanzada edad lo imposibilita mentalmente hasta el punto de no acordarse de lo que ocurrió hace no mas de tres días- dijo el pelinaranja fingiendo preocupación

- ¡¿A quien le dices anciano?- preguntó el pelinegro molesto

- A ti, no niegues que tienes mas edad de la que aparentas después de todo… eres un shinigami- dijo Ichigo quien no pudiéndolo evitar tocó el tema que había evitado por varios meses

- Acepto que estoy algo maduro y…- iba a decir

- Ya te dije que cuando estés listo puedes hablar conmigo por ahora no te veo con muchas ganas así que guárdatelo para cuando me quieras contar tu aburrida vida- lo cortó el pelinaranja tomando la delantera y dejando a su padre con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

- Parece que los shinigamis andan buscándonos- dijo Aoi quien estaba tomando su descanso junto a su amigo detrás del restaurant

- Buscan a un culpable pero no saben quien es- afirmó Kyousuke bostezando, ella lo miró interrogante por que no sabia que estaba diciendo exactamente- Cuando dije "sellé a Kurosaki", también incluia "sellé sus recuerdos", sería demasiado estúpido dejarlo curado y con nuestras caras en su memoria, usé "esa técnica"- explicó

- ¿Qué no ese hechizo de kidoh es complicado y se lleva mucho reiatsu?- preguntó ella sorprendida

- Dos tercios de tu energía para ser exactos y cuando la usas sientes que te desgarra el alma pero no podemos arriesgarnos- respondió mientras se ponía una mano sobre el pecho

- Eres un idiota, no te arriesgues así- dijo la pelinegra dándole un leve golpe en la nuca

- Si no lo hubiese hecho, Kurosaki les hubiera dicho inmediatamente quien fue su atacante, hubieran ido tras de nosotros, dada tu condición no te podrías defender y a mi no me gusta salvarte así que antes de decirme idiota mejor piensa que la arriesgada siempre eres tu, tarada- dijo el devolviéndole el golpe y ambos ya no dijeron nada y se quedaron contemplando la noche hasta que ella se acordó de algo

- Creo que Ishida sospecha de mi- soltó Aoi de repente

- Ya me lo esperaba, es muy observador y de seguro ya notó que no eres "normal" pero no te preocupes desde hace un rato he estado pensando en algo para el y para Abarai- dijo el mirando hacia el cielo

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella con curiosidad

- Vas a tener que ligarte a alguno de los dos, el que mas te guste- dijo el rubio muy tranquilo

- ¡¿Por qué no vas y lo haces tu?, ¡tu sabes hacer ese tipo de bajezas mejor que yo!, ¡¿y que es eso de "el que mas te guste!"?- preguntó la pelinegra acercándose rápidamente a el

- Si me gustaran los hombres lo haría pero tu sabes que yo nunca he tenido esas tendencias, además tu eres muy linda Aoi, no creo que no caigan- dijo Kyousuke esperando haberla convencido con ese pobre argumento

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?- le preguntó ella tomándolo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa mientras lo acercaba a su cara para quedar frente a frente

- No, verás un chico a esa edad es muy vulnerable a caer ante los encantos de una chica dispuesta a todo y el caso de Abarai si Kuchiki no le hace caso con mayor razón querrá contigo. Así que puedes escoger a cualquiera de los dos- explicó Kyousuke como si no fuera en verdad nada del otro mundo

- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a aceptar hacer tal cosa?, ¡es completamente vergonzoso!- recriminó ella zarandeándolo un poco mientras se ponía un poco roja

-Yo sé que tu puedes, tienes mi apoyo por completo- le dijo el sonriendo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre

- ¡¿Quién necesita tu apoyo? Me estás pidiendo que actue como una resbalosa chica de preparatoria- dijo la pelinegra sintiendo que su paciencia se agotaba

- Sip, así es, tienes todo cara, cuerpo y presencia, solo te falta la actitud, deja salir a esa Aoi que seguro que reprimiste mucho en tus buenos tiempos- argumentó el dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla

- No voy a hacerlo, ni muerta, nunca he sido así y no voy a empezar ahora- dijo Aoi con enojo mientras lo soltaba

- Sabía que dirias eso pero necesitamos que lo hagas- dijo el con un suspiro

- Tu eres el que lo necesita, no yo, tendrías que amenazarme de muerte para que lo haga- dijo Aoi cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Que bueno que llegas a ese punto!, ¿te acuerdas de todas las barbaridades que me dijiste aquella vez que te emborrachaste a tal punto de que no actuabas normal y también te acuerdas de que yo no le dije a nadie que casi me viol…- iba a decir pero ella le cubrió la boca

- Yo te repuse la ropa desgarrada con tal de que no hablaras- dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de el

- Aun no supero ese trauma… fuiste muy agresiva, incluso me rompiste la zanpakuto para que no me pudiera defender- respondió el en tono lúgubre pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a una de victoria total- Y estoy mas que dispuesto a recordártelo a diario por el resto de tu vida- dijo

- ¡Bien, tu ganas!, lo haré pero solo si no vuelves a recordar ese penoso incidente y por favor no me presiones- advirtió ella resignada

- Esa es mi chica- dijo Kyousuke acariciándole un cabello como si de un animal se tratara

- ¡No soy un perro!- se quejo la pelinegra

- ¡Shimura, Yagami, terminó su descanso!- gritó el señor Yamazaki haciendo que los dos meseros volvieran a sus labores encontrando de nuevo a Ichigo pero antes

- Oye, los hollows de en la tarde, ¿fueron obra tuya?- preguntó el rubio acordándose de eso mientras entraba a la cocina

- No tengo ni la mas remota idea de como un abrir una garganta desde este mundo pensé que habias sido tu- respondió ella

- Yo no fui tampoco, estaba en otro asunto-dijo Kyousuke deteniéndose por completo con gesto de sorpresa y Aoi solo lo miró preocupada

* * *

"Haz tu jugada"- Rata Blanca.

¿Qué puedo decir?, extrañé andar por aquí pero siempre hay prioridades y lamentablemente este fic pasó a segundo termino por un buen tiempo pero ahora vuelve aunque también me retrasé por que me costó mucho escribir este capi ya que escribí varias veces algunas partes y no me acababa de convencer u.u

Antes de que se me alebresten con "no hubo IchiHime" es por que para el siguiente voy a consumir la suficiente azúcar como para hacer un buen capitulo(sepase que el azúcar me cae mal pero a veces me inspira), además tengo algunas partes medio escritas pero acepto ideas frescas =D, va por ustedes mis estimados 12 lectores XD

Tambien les quedé a deber lo de la apuesta pero siempre no me gustó la idea que tenía para este fic y de pura casualidad me salió otro nuevo, tal vez lo publique…

Cualquier duda me pueden decir con un mp pero de aquí a que les conteste es mejor que lo googleen

Gracias por leer!... un momento, ahora que me leo siento que digievolucioné en mi forma de escribir X'D

Cuidense mucho

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) Odio cuando un velociraptor me ve en la calle y me grita "Bazzinga" ¬¬


	26. Reach out!

Hola a todos y todas!

Aquí yo me reporto, demasiado tarde lo sé U.U

2 años y yo sin terminar el fic XDUu, pero les juro que a partir de este capitulo la cosa se va a poner buena!

Bleach no me pertenece, yo no le hubiera hecho eso a a Byakuya TOT

* * *

Capitulo 26 "Reach out!"

Seis de la mañana y el despertador de Kurosaki Ichigo sonó con un estruendoso pitido que a esa hora le taladró los oídos al joven, era mas temprano de lo que acostumbraba levantarse pero tenia que hacerlo ya que el viaje escolar lo requería

– Espero que valga la pena- dijo con desgane el pelinaranja mientras se quitaba las cobijas de encima sin muchos ánimos, de nuevo se encontró que dormía con cierta gata que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía y cuando se fijó en lo calientita que estaba su cama, mas pesar le causaba el levantarse hasta que por fin se decidió salir de la cama para tomar una ducha rápida para desperezarse, tomó una toalla y ropa limpia de su armario y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, se despojó de sus ropas y abrió la llave, para su pobre desgracia no encendió el calentador y tuvo que meterse bajo el chorro de agua helada que enfrió hasta el alma pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la temperatura que tenia en ese momento el agua, pasaron un par de minutos con solo el sonido del agua cayendo hasta que se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta del baño insistentemente

– Hijo mio, ¿te estas bañando?- preguntó una voz masculina perteneciente a Isshin

– Nooo, es comencé a transpirar mucho y mira que ahora el sudor me cae a chorros, por eso me vine al baño para no mojar mi cama- dijo el pelinaranja sarcasticamente

– ¿En serio?- preguntó el doctor ingenuamente

– ¡Claro que no idiota, si me estoy bañando, ¿por que?- preguntó Ichigo irritado

– Es que la naturaleza llama, ¿te podrias apurar?- respondió el pelinegro con voz un tanto temblorosa por las ganas que le estaban surgiendo

– Ya qué- dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras se quitaba como podía el shampoo del cabello aunque no lo hizo muy bien y ni se secó bien, solo salió con una toalla enrollada en la cintura para dejar el baño libre- Listo viejo- dijo abriendo la puerta pero se encontró con el pasillo a solas- ¿Viejo?- llamó

– Acá abajo- respondió Isshin

– Ya esta libre el baño- dijo el pelinaranja señalando dicha habitación

– Se me fueron las ganas- contestó Isshin muy despreocupado

– Ahora si te lo ganaste- murmuró Ichigo con enojo y rápidamente bajó las escaleras para darle un buen golpe a su padre quien lo esquivó mientras le mandaba otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que por fin logró dejar KO a su progenitor, subió de nuevo al baño para sacar su ropa limpia que habia dejado la cual era una playera negra que simulaba ser doble al tener mangas blancas, pantalones negros y tennis del mismo color, se metió a su habitación para vestirse, cinco minutos después ya estaba listo y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio encontrandose con Rukia, ella vestia unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, una blusa azul rey y zapatos comodos colo blanco, sobre sus hombros llevaba una mochila roja con un pequeño conejo blanco, la cual le prestó Yuzu

– Justo venia a ver si ya estabas despierto- le dijo la shinigami

– Creo que es mas que obvio- recalcó el pelinaranja- ¿Lista?- preguntó

– Casi, tengo hambre- dijo mientras ponia las manos sobre el abdomen

– Yo igual, bajemos a desayunar algo rápido y sencillo, no quiero despertar a Yuzu antes- dijo el, ambos bajaron a la cocina, solo consumieron un triste plato de cereal y una taza de café puesto que comer algo pesado podría hacerles daño durante el camino, terminaron sus alimentos y partieron hacia la escuela no sin antes.

- Cuidense mucho, no hablen con extraños, miren a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar y no se olviden de traerle un recuerdo a este buen padre- los despedía Isshin

- ¿Cuál buen padre?- preguntó Ichigo, el pelinegro estaba a punto de darle un golpe pero con los buenos reflejos que se cargaba el chico pudo esquivarlo sin trabajo, sin remordimiento alguno emprendió la caminata hacia la escuela

- Adios- dijo Rukia con gesto amable y siguió al pelinaranja, en su recorrido de vez en cuando soltaban uno que otro comentario pero no sostenían una verdadera conversación

- ¿Qué tienes enana?- preguntó el

- Mmm pues nada, es solo que creo que estoy pensándome mucho lo que dijo Nii-sama- respondió la pelinegra torciendo un poco la boca

- Tranquila enana, ya verás que todo se calmará y ya no te pedirán que regreses- le dijo el Ichigo a modo de consuelo

- Eso espero… tu padre está algo raro- comentó ella cambiando a otro tema que también la mantenía pensativa

- Si, no sé pero ahora parece como que mas relajado y extraño, como si le hubieran quitado algo- dijo el pensativo

- Le quitaron sus poderes- mencionó Rukia recalcando ese detalle

- No me refería a eso, quiero decir: a pesar de que siempre ha sido un idiota siempre me pareció que tenía algo oculto de su pasado creo que era lo de ser shinigami pero desde ayer parece como si solo recordara desde que comenzó a vivir como humano- dijo el con seriedad

- Ahora que lo dices es cierto se ve más relajado, eso es bueno, ¿no?- preguntó ella tratando de ver el lado amable

- Supongo- respondió el shinigami sustituto no muy seguro

* * *

Orihime estaba poniendo en una pequeña maleta las ultimas cosas que iba a necesitar justo la estaba cerrando cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre de su apartamento

- ¿Estás lista?- pregunto Tatsuki apareciendo por el umbral, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una blusa sencilla color rojo

- Si, ya estaba por salir e ir a buscarte- dijo la pelinaranja, ella usaba unos pantalones cortos negros y una playera color violeta

- Bueno, vámonos- dijo la pelinegra y la otra chica se despidió de su hermano para después salir rumbo a la escuela, caminaron solo unas cuadras cuando de pronto en el camino se apareció un chico que vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta manga larga con rayas horizontales azul marino

- ¡Ishida-kun, buenos días!- saludó Orihime llamando la atención del mencionado

- Oh, buenos días Inoue-san… Arizawa-san- saludó el peliazul con una leve sonrisa que solo fue correspondida por una de ellas y no le gustó eso- Al menos deberías saludar por educación- le dijo a Tatsuki

- ¿Tanta falta te hace mi saludo?- preguntó ella sin mirarlo

- Si, tu no sabes si eso me puede alegrar el día- respondió el sin pensarlo, la pelinegra analizó rápidamente la frase y sintió algo raro en el estomago

- B-buenos días- mustió ella con fastidio

- ¿Ya viste que no te costó mucho trabajo?- preguntó el Quincy

- No, no me costó pero yo no acostumbro a saludar a aquellos tipos que me ofendieron- respondió Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos

- Pues yo acostumbro a ofender a los que me provocan- respondió el imitando el gesto

- Por favor no peleen, ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Orihime tratando de calmarlos pero ellos no se prestaban mucho

- Nada que me siga preocupando- dijo secamente la pelinegra siguiendo su rumbo ignorando al Quincy- ¿Tienes cambio para un té?- preguntó al ver una maquina expendedora

- Creo que si- dijo la pelinaranja buscando entre sus bolsillos su cartera pero no la encontró, su amiga se dio cuenta y miró su reloj

- Tienes tiempo para ir y venir, corre- le dijo ella y después la pelinaranja se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, Tatsuki volteó y se maldijo internamente por ser tan tonta y no darse cuenta de que se quedó a solas con Ishida quien sonreía, "debí ir con ella" se dijo- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver la cara de el

- Nada- dijo el peliazul yendo a la maquina expendedora para sacar una bebida que le entregó a la chica- ¿Me disculpas por lo que te dije?- preguntó el como si le pesara decirlo

- Depende- dijo ella con recelo

- ¿De que?- dijo el con impaciencia

- De si nos ayudas a Kuchiki y a mi a tu sabes que- respondió la pelinegra

- No sé- contestó el Quincy

- Entonces estas perdonado A MEDIAS- dijo ella tomando la lata

- ¿Por qué a medias Arizawa-san?- preguntó el arqueando una ceja

- Por que no me gusta el té verde- respondió Tatsuki agitando un poco la lata

- Y yo que iba a saber que no te gustaba además fue un pretexto- dijo el reanudando la marcha

- ¡Ajá!, con que no soportabas la idea de no hablarme- respondió ella siguiendolo

- No es eso si no que algo me dice que es muy mala idea el tenerte de enemiga- dijo el peliazul poniendo una mano sobre la barbilla

- ¿O sea que al fin y al cabo me pides disculpas para evitarte problemas?- cuestionó la chica un poco molesta

- Interpreta mi silencio- pidió el caminando más rápido para llegar lo antes posible a la escuela

* * *

- Te dije que saliéramos al amanecer pero no, la señorita se quería tomar la molestia de desayunar- decía Kyou mientras caminaba con una mochila negra a la espalda con una bolsa de dormir, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul y una playera sin mangas color blanca

- ¿Sigues enojado conmigo por lo de ayer?- dijo Aoi, ella vestía una playera blanca que le quedaba grande que decía en el pecho "Soy mi fan", unos pantalones cortos verde olivo y el cabello mal amarrado además de que también traía una mochila con bolsa de dormir

- No estoy enojado, solo estoy indiferente y voy a estar así toda la semana…- dijo el rubio pero en ese momento chocó con alguien al dar la vuelta en una esquina

-¡Fíjate idio… ahh, eres tu Yagami- dijo Rukia sonriendo

- Buenos días Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki- saludó el

- Buenos- dijo el pelinaranja no muy contento de encontrárselos aunque más bien teníia problemas con el chico

- Entonces…- dijo la shinigami sin saber por que pero se sentía en medio de una atmosfera pesada, ninguno de los cuatro se movió por varios segundos

- Un gusto verlos pero nos vamos- dijo Aoi jalando a su acompañante para irse lo más rápido posible

- ¿Qué no van también para la escuela?- preguntó Ichigo al ver que se iban para otra dirección

- Ehmmm, no… lo que pasa es que tenemos que ir a visitar a un hermano mio por su cumpleaños- dijo ella sonando algo convincente

- ¿Y para eso llevan bolsas de dormir?- cuestionó Rukia enarcando una ceja

- ¿Qué son?, ¿biógrafos?- preguntó el rubio ahora siento él el que jalaba a Aoi- Nos vemos- dijo mientras se alejaba

- Estuvo cerca- comentó la pelinegra

- Y por esto dije que saliéramos antes- respondió el rodando los ojos

- No me has dicho a donde vamos- recordó ella

- Por ahí a recordarte como se pelea y como se usa una espada- dijo Kyou pensativo

- Ay no, ¿va a ser lo mismo que cuando iba a la academia?- preguntó ella con un poco de nerviosismo

- Me temo que no... Será peor- declaró el sonriendo de medio lado

- ¡Eras un sádico conmigo en ese entonces, ¿Qué puede ser peor que el llevarme a hueco mundo para después dejarme sola y sin zanpakuto?- preguntó Aoi señalándolo acusadoramente

- Se te quitó lo miedosa, ¿no?- preguntó el rubio algo serio, ella solo asintió- Entonces no te quejes- pidió

* * *

- ¿Crees que salir a correr cada mañana nos ayude un poco?- preguntó Rukia a Ichigo mientras veía pasar corriendo a un par de personas

- Quizá nos ayude con la condición física- respondió el shinigami sustituto mientras ambos doblaban una esquina encontrándose con Tatsuki e Ishida- Buenos días- saludó con tono insidioso viendo al Quincy como si le dijera "¿No que no?"

- Hola- dijo la karateka sin detectar el tono de su amigo

- Buenos días Kurosaki, Kuchiki-san- saludó el peliazul esperando a que Ichigo dijera un comentario acerca de ellos dos para partirle la boca

- Buenos días- dijo Rukia y de inmediato se juntó con Tatsuki para hablar de sus asuntos y pronto tomaron la delantera

- Así que…- dijo el pelinaranja para comenzar con las burlas y comentarios malintencionados

- Mira Kurosaki ya sé lo que vas a decir y déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado- dijo Ishida muy serio pero Ichigo ya iba a replicar su argumento cuando agregó- Si fuera cierto no tendría por que negarlo además- puso una sonrisa triunfal- si Arizawa-san me gustara yo ya voy un paso delante de ti con respecto a Inoue-san-.

- Si pero…- iba a refutar Ichigo ya que no podía dejar que alguien como su peor amigo le ganara en ese tipo de discusiones

- ¿Yo que?- preguntó la chica de las orquillas cuando escuchó que la mencionaban

- Es que le estaba diciendo a Kurosaki la lista de las personas que van a ir- se excusó el Quincy sonando muy convincente

- Ahhh, buenos días Kurosaki-kun- dijo al no ver a nadie más

- Hola Inoue- saludó el pelinaranja alegrándose el día al ver la sonrisa de la chica

- Orihime, aléjate de esos neandertales- dijo Tatsuki haciéndole señas para que se acercara a hablar con ellas Y así lo hizo no sin antes despedirse momentáneamente de el shinigami sustituti

– Tu y tus indiscreciones- regañó Ichigo al Quincy mientras le daba un codazo justo en las costillas

- Hola- saludó Renji quien se apareció en una esquina, vestía una playera negra con mangas largas blancas, pantalones igualmente negros y una mochila

- Hola, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó el pelinaranja al notar la cara de desvelo que traía

- Urahara-san hizo limpieza en todo su almacén y yo fui el elegido para ayudarlo- dijo el casi soltándose a llorar

- Lo siento- respondió Ichigo como si estuviera dando el pésame ya que conocía cuan negrero podía ser el excapitán puesto que una vez en primavera se le ocurrió pasar a visitarlo y terminó barriendo y trapeando la tienda y todo el espacio que había debajo de ella… ni el más fuerte analgésico le pudo quitar el dolor de brazos del día siguiente

- Si y yo no quería venir pero me obligó- dijo el pelirrojo suspirando

- Tómalo por el lado positivo, si te hubieras quedado tal vez te hubiera impuesto más tareas- lo reconfortó el pelinaranja

- Es cierto, gracias Ichigo tu si sabes dar palabras de aliento no como otros- dijo Renji sonriendo reanimado, de repente Ishida comenzó a reir mientras los señalaba

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los shinigamis extrañados

- ¡Vienen uniformados! , ¡Los hermanos re-igual!- dijo el entre risas cosa que molestó a los aludidos

- No le veo la gracia- dijo el pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido

- Yo si y por eso me rio Kurosaki, ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo?- preguntó el peliazul

- ¡Arizawa, Ishida nos está molestando!- se quejó el pelirrojo elevando la voz para molestar con ese tema al chico

- ¡Ishida, no los molestes!- respondió Tatsuki no muy interesada

- ¿Por qué le dicen a Arizawa-san?- preguntó el Quincy enojado

- ¿Qué no es tu domadora?- cuestionó Renji de vuelta causándole una punzada a la vesícula al chico, los shinigamis chocaron las palmas en señal de "victoria"

Metros después Sado se les unió y finalmente llegaron a la escuela en donde la profesora Ochi estaba caminando de un lado a otro justo en la puerta

- Vaya, son los primeros les dije que a las 8:00- dijo mirando el reloj, vestía un conjunto deportivo color azul claro y tenis

- Pero si apenas son las 8:07- dijo el Quincy también consultando su reloj de pulsera

- Es que el del autobús me dijo que llegaría justo a la hora en punto y que no esperaría a nadie- dijo ella tomando asiento sobre una banca- Esperemos- indicó, pasó media hora y solo otros 12 estudiantes más se aparecieron pero ni rastro del autobús

Una hora más pasó y solo 20 personas con todo y la profesora irían al viaje, como no afectaría a la calificación muchos decidieron no ir

- Profesora, ¿ya llamó al autobús?- preguntó Ishida un poco desesperado aunque no era el único

- Si, ya es la quinta vez y no me responde- dijo la sensei cortando la llamada pero en eso un autobús se dejo ver por la esquina de la cuadra- Que bien, ya viene… con una hora de retraso- comentó, dicho vehículo parecía recién sacado del deshuesadero estaba pintado amarillo, no era muy grande pero aun así cabian al menos veinte personas, ya cuando se estacionó frente de la escuela el conductor dejó sonar el claxon con una tonada horrenda, de la unidad descendió un tipo alto de cabellera negra y tez moreno claro vestía unos pantalones negros y camisa manga corta con corbata, era muy bien parecido pero su apariencia era muy engañosa

- ¡¿Qué tranza, esa banda estudiadora?- dijo a modo de saludo con un acento extraño mientras hacia una bomba con la goma de mascar que traía en la boca _(Trad: ¡Hola a todos!)_

- ¿Eh?- dijo la profesora Ochi sin saber como interpretar esas palabras

- Cámara ya trepense- indicó haciendo señas _(Por favor suban)_

- ¿Me puede decir por que tardó tanto?- preguntó ella

- Ahh pus yo la neta es que me quedé bien jetón y no oí la alarma de mi reloj además mi jefa no me despertó… por cierto soy Kou Sado pero me dicen "El pitirijas", pa´ servirle a usté y a Dios- dijo extendiendo una mano _(La verdad es que me quedé profundamente dormido, no oí la alarma y mi madre no me despertó, me llamo Kou Sado pero mi sobrenombre es "El pitirijas", encantado de conocerla)_

- Mucho gusto- dijo la profesora estrechándola- Veo que no es de aquí- hizo la observación

- Pos nací acá pero mis jefecitos decidieron mejor irse pa´ la tierra de mi abue- explicó el tal Kou _(Nací aquí pero mis padres decidieron migrar hacia el país de procedencia de mi abuelo)_, de inmediato reconoció a alguien de entre todos los estudiantes- ¡Primate!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!, ¿Qué Pachuca por Toluca?- dijo llamando la atención de el mas alto _(¡Primo!, ¿Qué hay de nuevo?)_

- Hola- dijo Chad sin inmutarse pero se le notaba contento, se saludaron chocando los puños y después se dieron un abrazo

- ¿Qué tranza ese mi Yatsu?, ¿Cómo te trata la banda nipona?- dijo el pelinegro a modo de saludo_(¿Cómo estás Yatsutora?, ¿Te encuentras bien en este país?)_

- Bien… ¿Por qué tu…- iba a cuestionar el moreno pero su primo no lo dejó terminar

- Pus ya ves, mis jefes decidieron retacharse de este lado del charco hace poco y esta chamba aguanta mientras consigo un guitarro pa´ mi banda- dijo el conductor _(Ya ves, mis padres decidieron regresar hace poco y este trabajo es eventual mientras consigo un guitarrista para mi banda)_

- Ya veo, yo sé de algunos- respondió Sado

- Ya estás, luego te echo un fonazo pa´ ponernos deacuerdo, ahora trepate carnalito que ya me agarraron las prisas- dijo el dándole unas palmaditas_(De acuerdo, luego me comunico contigo para ahondar en detalles, por favor sube que ya se me hizo tarde)_, todos los estudiantes iban a subir al autobús pero

- Para que no se peleen por los lugares, siéntense con quien les tocó hacer el experimento y no quiero reclamos- dijo la sensei, hubo algunas protestas pero al final acabaron haciendo lo que les habían indicado

- E-espero que sea un buen viaje- dijo Orihime tratando de que su cuerpo no rozara con el de Ichigo pero los asientos eran un poco reducidos así que era una tarea casi imposible

- Si ¿te sientes mal?- preguntó el al ver la cara de incomodidad de la pelinaranja

- N-no, ¿por?- cuestionó ella de vuelta tratando de no sonrojarse

- Luces rara, si quieres te cambio el asiento- dijo el shinigami sustituto, se sentía bastante bien por ir junto a ella, tanto que ni nervioso estaba, al contrario hasta sonreiría pero si lo hacia Rukia no lo dejaría en paz

- Como Shimura y Yagami no vinieron, van a tener que sentarse juntos- indicó la sensei a Tatsuki y a Ishida, ambos se miraron enseguida con algo de molestia

- Me niego- dijeron al unisono

- No hay más lugares y no creo que nadie quiera sentarse con ustedes digo no creo que quieran cambiar- respondió la profesora; Tatsuki miró a Rukia quien compartía asiento con Chad pero este en cuanto se sentó se puso a dormir dejando a la shinigami figurativamente encerrada, luego miró a Orihime pero ella apenas estaba comenzando a conversar con Ichigo, era un gran progreso y no podía permitirse truncarlo así que se resignó

- Pido ventana- dijo la pelinegra mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento, la sensei miró al chico en espera de una respuesta- No muerdo si es lo que temes y si esperas otra cosa déjame decirte que no tienes tanta suerte- agregó, al Quincy no le quedó otra salida mas que sentarse,

"Espero que Kurosaki siga endiosado con la compañía de Inoue-san y que no se burle de esta situación" pensó mientras sacaba un libro

El autobús arrancó, más bien trató de arrancar pero al motor se le ocurrió descomponerse haciendo que la excursión se retrasara un poco(solo cuarenta y cinco minutos lo cual sumaba ya más de dos horas)

- ¿Cree que podría ir un poco más rápido?- preguntó la profesora Ochi

- De que puedo, puedo pero esta madre no quiere jalar como debe así que solo puedo ir a más de 90 km/h- respondió Kou subiéndole el volumen a la radio

- Voy a exigirle al director que cancele todos los viajes escolares, son un incordio- se dijo a si misma la sensei

- No se me agüite profe, ya verá que llegamos de volada- la animó el conductor sonriendo, ella solo asintió sin saber muy bien que había dicho el

* * *

El recorrido en aquel autobús hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por 3 factores que incomodaron a todos: 1- El intenso calor que se sentía, ya que al ser una estructura de metal todo el autobús adquirió las mismas condiciones que un horno, 2- los asientos algo incómodos ya que la tapicería estaba bastante raida y el cojín algo desgastado y 3- la música a todo volumen que con los bajos hacia vibrar todos los tubos y las ventanas

- ¡Pedro que gusto de verteeeee!... ¡Supe que eras licenciadooo!... ¡no sé como agradecerteee!... ¡no me agradezcas hermanooo!- cantaba Kou, ese podía ser un cuarto problema pero comparado con los otros era cosa de nada

- ¿No tiene otro tipo de música?, digo no es que esté mal pero podría poner algo... no sé.., ¿una canción que usted no se sepa?- preguntó Ochi-sensei mientras se masajeaba las sienes

- Nel, la radio de acá no me late pero si prefiere puedo poner mi mp3 de "Los heroes del silencio"- dijo el conductor

- ¿Se las sabe?- cuestionó ella

- Maso, dos que tres- contestó el arqueando una ceja

- ¿Qué espera?... digo si me puede hacer ese favor- respondió ella sonriendo

- Y el sangrado no se detenía pero yo no podía cerrar la boca así que tomó unas gasas y las acomodó para seguir jalando la muela pero luego tuvo que cortar más la encía para ver bien la raíz- explicaba Orihime con mucho entusiasmo como fue que le extrageron las muelas del juicio

- Ahh… genial- decía Ichigo contento por tener una conversación con ella y algo asqueado por la precisión con la que la chica contaba el procedimiento, la platica comenzó por que a el se le metió un poco de carne de su almuerzo entre los dientes

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno, debido al calor ya la sensación de estar siendo mesido por el autobus, todos los que iban hasta adelante se despertaron; Kou bajó a ver que fue lo que sucedió mientras que los estudiantes comenzaron a desperezarse y a estirarse en sus asientos

- No viejo, yo odio hacerte compañía- murmuró Ichigo entre sueños y se removió en su asiento haciendo que Orihime se despertara, se sorprendió mucho cuando notó que estaba abrazada al brazo de el con la cabeza recargada en su hombro y rápidamente se separó haciendo que el chico se despertara- ¿Ya llegamos?- preguntó el tallándose un ojo con un puño

- N-no, no s-sé que pasó- dijo ella mirando por encima de los asientos pero solo logró ver que el transporte no se movía

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la profesora bajando

- Chaleee, pos se nos ponchó una llanta profe- respondió el conductor agachado cerca de la afectada _(¡demonios!, una llanta se descompuso)_

- ¡Pues cambiela!- ordenó la sensei

- Si trajiera una la cambio de volada a cambiarla, ¿pero que cree?... Nel, no traigo repuesto, la vendí pa´ acompletar el dinero y comprarme mis bocinas, ¿no se oian chidas?- preguntó el de nuevo mientras sonreía_(Si trajera el repuesto la cambio rápidamente pero no, no traigo por que la vendí para comprar las bocinas, ¿no se oyen bien?)_

- La verdad si…- coincidió ella pero de inmediato se molestó- ¿Y cree poder hacer algo?- cuestionó

- Pos nel pero no falta mucho pa´ donde van profe, le echo como unas tres horas caminando a pie- dijo Kou rascándose la nariz _(La verdad no, creo que son como tres horas caminando)_

- ¿Está usted loco?... ¿Cómo cree que voy a caminar tres horas bajo este calor infernal y luego con todos estos chicos?- preguntó ella a punto de golpear al chofer

- Si quiere puedo ir a la gasolineria mas cercana y decirle a un wey que venga a checarme la nave pero no sé ni donde jijos ando, me tardaría mucho además con este inche calor dan ganas de echarse unas cheves bien elodias y como tomar da hambre pues me tendría que parar por ahí a echarme un taco, no creo que me quieran aguantar como unas cinco orejas- explicó el dando a entender que era mejor salir y caminar hacia la playa con el riesgo de acabar cocinado _(Si gusta puedo ir a una estación de servicio cercana y decirle a una persona que venga a revisar el autobús, pero da la casualidad que no sé donde me encuentro y me tardaría mucho por que el calor es tanto que provoca una cerveza y como beber da hambre, tendría que pararme a comer algo, no creo que me quieran esperar alrededor de cinco horas)_

- Está bien pero hasta cree que la escuela va a pagar por este viaje- dijo la profesora

- Si ya está pagado profe, yo mero me encargaré de retacharlos- respondió muy despreocupadamente el conductor_ (Profesora, está pagado y yo me encargaré de conducir el viaje de vuelta)_

- Le diré al director que ya no contrate el servicio más económico… ¡Muchachos vamos a tener que ir a pie!- anunció despertando a todos quienes la miraron como si estuviera loca pero viendo la cara de seriedad que tenía la profesora, comenzaron a levantarse perezosamente y a bajar de la unidad- Y espero que de regreso ya haya arreglado esta cosa que se dice autobús- dijo

- Simón, yo mismo lo voy a talachear pa´ que quede chida- aseguró

- ¿Sabe usted que no entiendo muy bien su lenguaje?- preguntó la profesora ya harta de la forma de expresarse del conductor

- Uchatelas, de haber sabido me pongo en modo "apretado"… a ver… Mi muy estimada educadora, le informo que yo mismo me encargaré de la reparación de esta unidad de transporte para así brindarles un viaje placentero de regreso, ¿así o mas nice?- preguntó Kou usando acento inglés lo cual dejo muy impresionada a la sensei

- A-así está bien- dijo ella por ultimo antes de dirigirse hacia la carretera junto con todos los chicos

- ¡Camara!, ¡Ay los vidrios y primate, aguas con la calor que está pegando retefuerte!- dijo a modo de consejo, Chad solo se despidió levantando una mano _(Nos vemos después primo, ten cuidado con el calor que está muy sofocante) _

- ¡Camara, tu tambien te cuidas, me saludas a toda la familia!- gritó el moreno para sorpresa de todos puesto que nunca habian escuchado que elevara la voz

- Profesora, ¿no cree que es un poco precipitado el ir caminando hasta la playa?- preguntó Ishida

- Si pero lo prefiero a seguir escuchando repetidamente "Entre dos tierras"- respondió ella suspirando aliviada- ¡Andando!- dijo comenzando a caminar

Caminaron al borde de la carretera pero el sol estaba en el cenit y no había sombra alguna que los resguardara ya que en los alrededores estaba completamente desierto; el calor que subía del asfalto era insoportable, hacia parecer un horno a los alrededores y para desgracia de todos el calor se colaba por las suelas del calzado, si seguian así seguro que muchos ibana tener unas ampollas de recuerdo

- Descansemos un poco- dijo la sensei y todos se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la breve banqueta pero está estaba tan caliente que quemó a la mayoría y tuvieron que tomar su descanso de pie

- Profesora, no podemos seguir así- dijo Ishida moviendo el cuello de su casmisa para que le entrara un poco de aire pero era inutil por que en ese momento no había nada de corriente

- Pero si nos desviamos es probable que no lleguemos a la playa- dijo ella mirando hacia lo largo del camino y a lo lejos divisó lo que parecía ser una cabaña- Miren, si logramos llegar hasta allá podremos esperar a que baje un poco el sol- dijo señalando, como por arte de magia todos se repusieron y en menos de lo que pensaron ya estaban disfrutando la sombra que daba el toldo ya que aquella cabaña resultó ser un pequeño restaurante

- Bienvenidos, ¿que les sirvo?- dijo una chica de no más de 15 años, bastante emocionada por tener clientes y por ver chicos de mas o menos su edad

- Solo estamos de pasada- dijo la profesora pero más tardo en decir eso que los chicos en comenzar a pedir alimentos

- ¡Agua!

- ¡Curry dulce!

- ¡Una sopa instantanea!

- ¡Una soda

- ¡Churros!

- ¡Pescado con mermelada!

- Hey solo nos detuvimos a descansar y...- dijo la profesora algo enojada pero cierto sentimiento de ternura la invadió al ver la mirada vidriosa de los chicos que a esas horas ya debieron de haber almorzado- Bien, coman lo que quieran- suspiró derrotada

- ¡Genial, la profesora paga!- dijo cierto shinigami pelirrojo

- ¡¿Que?... no yo nunca dije que...- decia ella en su defensa pero ya nadie la escuchaba... ojalá que tuvieran terminal en ese local para su futuramente sobregirada tarjeta de crédito

Todos se dividieron en pequeños grupos en las mesas del local para conversar agusto y descansar

- Y dime Orihime, ¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Tatsuki a su amiga mientras sonreia pícaramente

- Ehh, si ¿por?- dijo la pelinaranja sin saber a que se refería

- Solo pregunto por que te veías muy cómoda en el brazo de Ichigo- dijo la pelinegra haciendo que la chica se sonrojara bastante y estaba a punto de negarlo cuando Rukia le enseñó una foto que había tomado de ella durmiendo profundamente abrazada a la extremidad del pelinaranja, en cuanto a el dormía con la cara pegada al vidrio en una posición incómoda

- Por favor no se la vayan a mostrar a Kurosaki-kun, se podría molestar- dijo la chica haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran más rojas

- Claro que no se la enseñaremos pero te aseguro que no se enojará- le respondió Rukia guardando su telefono, "No se enojará, al contrario, creo que hasta me la compraría... ¡Que buena idea!" pensó

Aunos cuantos metros de ahí...

- Si quieren decirme algo no se queden con las ganas- dijo Ishida algo molesto por que desde que se sentó con sus "amigos" y estos no dejaban de verlo como en espera de que les contara que llegó a tercera base con una chica

- Creo que el que nos tiene que contar algo eres tu- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

- Sip ¿o querrás que le preguntemos a Tatsuki?- preguntó Ichigo aguantando la risa

- Preguntale, ojalá que te rompa los dientes para que así dejes de decir cosas tan fuera de lugar- dijo el Quincy conteniendo la ira

- Ok, no me voy a quedar con la duda- dijo el shinigami sustituto levantándose

- ¡Espera!- lo devuvo el peliazul algo sorprendido por que el de verdad tenía pensado ir donde la chica

- Tu me dijiste que le preguntara a ella- se defendió el pelinaranja poniendo la cara mas inocente que podía

- ¿Desde cuando tan obediente?- cuestionó el otro enarcando una ceja

- Cierto pero Tatsuki es mi amiga así que no la puedo dejar en manos de cualquiera- respondió Ichigo muy serio

- Ni tu te lo crees- dijo Ishida con cansancio- Además, ¿por que en mis manos?- preguntó aunque ya veía venir la respuesta

- ¿Que no te gusta?- preguntó de vuelta

- No, no estoy interesado en chicas...- respondió el Quincy para ver si ahora si lo dejaban en paz, se sorprendió mucho al notar que Ichigo, Renji y Sado(si, tambien estaba con ellos) tenian el rostro sin expresión alguna y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Me expliqué mal, quiero decir que no me interesan las chicas POR EL MOMENTO-. "¿como pueden ser tan cortos de entendimiento?" pensó abochornado

- Ahhh- exclamaron los tres un poco aliviados

- Pero hablando en serio, ¿no te gusta ni un poco?- insistió Renji

- Si digo les digo la verdad, ¿me dejarán en paz con esa idea?- preguntó el peliazul ante lo cual los tres asintieron- ¡NO ME GUSTA Y PUNTO!- dijo elevando la voz un poco llamando la atención de los que se encontraban cerca

- Pero tu... ella...- dijo Ichigo

- No, tienes una idea equivocada pero si llegara a pasar entonces te daré la razón publicamente y comenzaré a respetarte- le respondió

- Ahh, osea que aun sigues abierto a la posibilidad de que te llegue a gustar- insistió el shinigami sustituto solo por hacerlo rabiar

- ¡Eres imposible Kurosaki!- exclamó el Quincy fastidiado a mas no poder

- No puedo ser imposible por que existo, en todo caso sería improbable- dijo Ichigo sonriendo victoriosamente, el peliazul solo le lanzó una mirada gélida y estaba a punto de irse cuando la chica que los recibió se acercó a esa mesa de pronto

- Hola, ¿que les traigo?- dijo ella muy sonriente mientras decidía por quien ir

- Agua sola y un anti-acido por que cierta persona me hizo rabiar- pidió Ishida, los otros tres pidieron soda y sopa instantanea puesto que no había otra cosa en aquel desolado restaurant, curiosamente la chica pasaba a cada rato por la mesa de ellos ya sea para preguntarles si necesitaban algo o solo para mirarlos cosa que no pasó desapércibida para dos chicas que estaban a una mesa de ahí

- Y yo que me sentía aliviada de que la fastidiosa de Shimura no viniera y mira que donde quiera se aparecen- dijo Rukia solplándose el flequillo con molestia

- Descuida que ellos ni se dan cuenta- la consoló Tatsuki pero vio que la mesera intercambiaba palabras con Ishida ya que este la ayudo a recoger unos menús que se le cayeron "accidentalmente"

- Muchas gracias, que torpe- dijo ella mandandole una intensa mirada al chico

- De nada- dijo el sin inmutarse y volvió a su asiento

- Me llamo Yuki- comentó ella pestañeando pero el Quincy puso cara de "Yo no te pregunté"

- Uryuu- dijo el para no ser descortés y se volvió hacia su asiento para volver a lo que hacía osea ignorar a todos y a todo para seguir leyendo su libro

- Por primera vez me siento feliz de que seas un idiota- dijo Tatsuki sonriendo

- ¿Porqué?- preguntó Orihime sabiendo la respuesta ya que notó que su amiga se estaba comportando muy diferente ese día

- Si Arizawa, dinos el motivo- la secundó Rukia

- Pues yo... esto... tu misma lo dijiste las chicas así son un fastidio y te provoca golpearlas- se excusó ella sonando algo convinvente

- Si y sobre todo cuando se meten con el chico que te gusta ¿no?- preguntó la shinigami

- Exacto y... ¡maldición!- se dijo a si misma

- ¿Desde cuando te gusta?- preguntó la pelinaranja cosa que llamó la atención de Ichigo quien le dio un codazo a Renji para que pusiera atención en la platica

- Nunca dije que el me gustara- replicó la pelinegra haciendo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse

- Indirectamente si y ya no te sirve negarlo- dijo Rukia

- Digamos que solo me cae MUY bien pero casi no me gusta, ¿entendido?- respondió Tatsuki algo molesta por haber sido descubierta, los dos chicos que escuchaban se quedaron con la boca abierta

- Cuentanos, cuentanos- pidió Orihime

- Eso si que no, las paredes tienen oidos y no es como si fuera algo especial- dijo la pelinegra restándole importancia al asunto

- Claro que es especial, es tu primer amor ¿no?- insisitió la pelinaranja

- ¡No es amor!- gritó la karateka sonrojada y para su desgracia llamó la atención de todos quienes inmediatamente voltearon a verla- ¿QUE?- preguntó enojada

- Tranquila, no te vamos a obligar a decirnos que te gusta...- iba a decir Rukia

- ¿Ya las atienden?- interrumpió la mesera cortando la parte que les interesaba a los que espiaban la conversación

- ¡Agh!- exclamaron Ichigo y Renji frustrados por no escuchar quien era

- ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- preguntó la shinigami

- Nada, solo que... que estoy escuchando que mi equipo perdió el partido de hoy- se excusó el pelinaranja alegrándose de que trajera puesto un audifono por donde escuchaba música

- Ahh... como te decía si no nos quieres decir que en realidad el te gusta pues ya que- dijo Rukia reanudando la platica

- Bueno- dijo la pelinegra aliviada en que no insistieran

- No es justo Tatsuki-chan, yo te dije todo acerca de cuando me empezó a gustar...- iba a decir la chica de las orquillas y casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba cerca, por poco y se le declara- T-tu sabes- agregó con nerviosismo

"¡¿Quien?" preguntó el chico mentalmente, ya sabía que alguién estaba en el corazón de la chica pero aun no sabía con exactitud de quien se trataba

La platica prosiguió sin ningun otro comentario acerca de los sentimientos de alguna de las tres chicas, el sol ya no se encontraba en su punto mas alto así que la profesora indicó a todos que ya se fueran preparando para irse

- Definitivamente tendré que dar cursos de verano para pagar la tarjeta- dijo la sensei al ver la cuenta de lo que habían consumido todos los alumnos

- Gracias por venir- dijo la mesera con mucho pesar puesto que no consiguió obtener una cita con algún chico

* * *

El calor ya no era tan sofocante así que el caminar bajo el sol ahora era un poco agradable a comparación de hacía tres horas, todos nuevamente se juntaron en pequeños grupos para seguir con la platica puesto que en la escuela no podían hablar entre clases, caminaron otros cuarenta y cinco minutos más hasta que pudieron divisar la playa y el inmenso mar azul que se mesia con mucha calma dándole a los que miraban una sensación de paz; había muy poca gente, quizá por que no era época de vacaciones pero aun así solo un puñado de gente estaba esparcido por toda la arena

Al limite de la playa había varías casas, unas con toldos que decían "Restaurant" o "Souvenirs", otras más eran casas que se alquilaban para pasar la noche o para las vacaciones pero entre todas las que había una destacba por lucir diferente ya que se veía un poco descuidada y sombria, tal parecía que nadie vivia ahí hasta que vieron a la sensei acercarse como si nada a dicho lugar; llamó a la puerta un par de veces pero no respondían, esperó un poco pero nada

- ¿Hay alguien?- dijo la sensei tocando insistentemente la puerta de aquel hostal que se veía algo tenebroso

- ¿De verdad nos vamos a quedar aquí?- preguntó un chico con mucha desconfianza

- Me temo que si ya que el lugar que habíamos reservado para la siguiente semana no estaba libre para hoy y nos tenemos que conformar con esto- dijo ella cansadamente, por lo visto al encargado se le había olvidado que irian ese día, de pronto un gato negro que estaba sobre el tejado maullo como dándole aviso a alguién adentro y entonces fue cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un tipo rubio con un curioso sombrero de rayas blancas y verdes

- Disculpe, es que me encontraba tomando la siesta- dijo aquel sujeto que se les hizo muy conocido a ciertos shinigamis- Creí que llegarían antes- comentó

- Es que se nos descompuso el autobús y tuvimos que venir a pie- se escusó la sensei

- Ohh, ya veo, entonces pasen- dijo el abriendo por completo la puerta

- Urahara-san... ¿por que está...- iba apreguntar el shinigami sustituto pero fue interrumpido

- No solo vivo de mi tienda en Karakura, tengo esta casa aquí y decidí rentarla; hasta me anuncié en la sección amarilla, de verdad es una coincidencia que nos encontremos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- Tengo la vaga sensación de que vamos a trabajar- dijo el pelirrojo con pesadumbre puesto que creyó que se había librado al menos por un día del ex-capitán

- ¿De verdad me creen capaz de hacerles eso?- preguntó Urahara un poco indignado, aquel cuestionamiento no necesitó respuesta- Si para eso los traje a ellos- dijo señalando hacia el fondo donde vieron a Byakuya(TOT) y Hitsugaya jugando una partida de Shogi y a Kenpachi viendo un encuentro de lucha libre por la televisión con Yachiru a un lado tratando de hacerle una llave a uno de sus brazos

- ¿Y-y los demás?- preguntó Ichigo cuestionándose internamente el como los convenció o con que los sobornó para que aceptaran ir con el

- Se quedaron en la tienda, el capitán Kuchiki vino por que Kuchiki-san iba a estar aquí y sabe que Abarai-san puede tener intenciones no muy buenas así que quiere cuidarla, el capián Hitsugaya vino para descansar de su teniente y el capitán Zaraki vino para ver si podía pelear contigo además para esta ocasión solo necesito a los capitanes y si me disculpan tengo que mostrarles donde se quedarán- dijo el rubio yéndose, los dos chicos lo siguieron para reunirse con el resto del grupo

- ¿Como está eso de que solo requiere capitanes?- se preguntó Renji en voz baja pero el shinigami sustituto lo escuchó

- No sé pero me preocupa- dijo el recordando que Isshin le había mencionado que Urahara sollía ocultar cosas

Urahara los dirigió hacia dos enormes habitaciones que estaban divididas por un pasillo

- A la derecha los chicos y a la izquierda las chicas, no quiero que anden de traviesos- dijo con una risilla mientras escondía parte de su rostro tras su abanico cosa que incomodó a muchos- La cena se servirá en una hora, mientras descansen o tomen un baño- dijo dejándolos solos

Como había indincado el del sombrero, unos se recostaron en los futones que estaban dispuestos para su descanso y otros más se dieron un relajante baño, para sorpresa de todos, aquella casa tan descuidada resultó todo lo contrario en el interior, el cuarto de baño era espacioso e igual que las habitaciones, estaba dividido para hombres y mujeres, cosa que decepcionó a los pervertidos. En lo que menos se imaginaron ya eran al rededor de las 10:30 de la noche y se retiraron a dormir.

- Hoy fue un buen día, ¿no creen?- preguntó Orihime a sus amigas mientras se metía entre las cobijas

- Si, el unico defecto fue que tuvimos que caminar bajo el sol; por poco y me sale una ampolla- dijo Rukia pasando un cepillo por su cabellera- ¿No deberías darle las buenas noches a Ishida?- preguntó a Tatsuki para molestarla

- No hasta que tu se las des a Abarai- dijo la pelinegra muy tranquila desde su futon

- Touchè- respondió la shinigami y se recostó, apagaron las luces y todas cayeron en los brazos de morfeo

* * *

"_Orihime…_

_Orihime…_

_Ella despertó, no sabía ni como pero estaba recostada en el suelo, se levantó despacio para poder identificar en donde se encontraba pero no pudo por que todo a su alrededor estaba completamente oscuro a excepción de una puerta, de donde manaba un intenso brillo, decidió caminar hacia alla; salió hacia un largo pasillo con piso blanco y paredes altas con espejos ovalados en ellas; caminó hasta el final para salir hacia una tierra desolada donde se notaba que recientemente alguien había peleado, a lo lejos se divisaba una laguna y metros después un espeso bosque. Lo mas extraño de todo aquel paisaje era el cielo ya que su coloración no era negra o azul, era cambiante y distorsionada, yendo del morado al verde mientras que en otras partes estaba completamente gris o negro, a pesar de verse curioso era aterrador para ella verlo así _

_- Ahí estás- dijo una voz que solo aparecia en sus peores pesadillas_

_- T-tu- respondió la pelinaranja completamente asustada por ver a aquel shinigami que la tuvo cautiva en Hueco Mundo_

_- Me da gusto verte- respondió Aizen sonriendo altivamente_

_- ¡¿Q-que quieres?- preguntó ella queriendo salir corriendo y gritando pero el miedo la tenía completamente paralizada_

_- Quiero ver tu rostro siendo presa del pánico al ver como el hombre en el que pusiste tus esperanzas muere frente a tus ojos… quiero ver como te derrumbas al saber que no puedes hacer nada por salvarle la vida- dijo el mientras acompañaba aquellas palabras con una risa malvada- Mira hacia allá- indicó señalando hacia la izquierda_

_- No...- susurró ella sin creer lo que veía, ahí estaba Ichigo de espaldas pero la punta de una espada le sobresalia a la altura del corazón, aquella arma fue extraida ocasionando que el shinigami sustituto cayera de espaldas directo al suelo, su rostro estaba completamente ensangrentado y en su tórax había muchas cortadas, todas cubiertas con sangre, las piernas de Orihime por fin reaccionaron y corrió al lado del chico, rápidamente se arrodilló junto a el y trató de sanarlo pero sus poderes no respondían por mas que lo intentaba_

_- I-inoue… huye- susurró Ichigo extendiendo una mano hacia ella_

_- N-no, no puedo dejarte- respondió ella comenzando a llorar y a sentir completa desesperación_

_- Dejame… vete… el es el malo- dijo apenas con vida el pelinaranja_

_- ¿Quién?- preguntó Orihime cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo_

_- ¿No oiste a Aizen?, es completamente inútil que trates de salvarlo, es su fin- dijo aquella persona, ella volteó para ver quien era, reconocia la voz pero no vio el rostro…_

- Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella despertando repentinamente con un inmenso miedo, pasó una mano por su rostro pero estaba completamente temblorosa- Fue tan real…- dijo en un susurro, se incorporó y mejor decidió salir a refrescarse un poco

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Tatsuki medio dormida

- Voy al baño- respondió la pelinaranja para no preocupar a su amiga, salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el sillón, se dejó caer mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios

No se dio cuenta de alguien la vio salir y después la siguió

- Necesito relajarme- dijo ella frotando sus manos a que estas temblaban y un nudo en la garganta se le iba formando por las imagenes que había visto en su pesadilla

- ¿Inoue?- dijo una voz que sobresaltó a la chica, inmediatamente volteó con el corazón latiéndole al máximo y se relajó al ver de quien se trataba

- Kurosaki-kun, me asustaste- dijo la pelinaranja tratando de calmarse

- Disculpa, es que oí que abrian la puerta de tu lado y quise ver quien se había levantado- respondió el algo nervioso por la presencia de ella

- Ahh... ¿no puedes dormir?- preguntó Orihime para hacer conversación

- Quiero pero hay alguien que tiene sinusitis y sus ronquidos resuenan por toda la habitación, no entiendo como los demás pueden dormir- dijo Ichigo tomando asiento un poco alejado- ¿Que te despertó?- preguntó, ella iba a responder pero de pronto sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y después rompió en llanto cosa que le causó mucha sorpresa al shinigami sustituto

- No... no fue real- dijo ella entre lagrimas

- ¿Q-que pasó?- dijo el sin saber como reaccionar

- E-es que t-tu... tu- balbuceó la pelinaranja y su llanto aumentó

- Por favor calmate- pidió Ichigo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella- Cuentame que pasó- dijo amablemente

- S-soñé c-contigo- respondió ella limpiandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, esa respuesta hizo que el se sonrojara ya que no todos los días la chica que te gusta sueña contigo... esperaba que hubiera sido agradable

- ¿Y despues?- preguntó con un leve tono de impaciencia, Orihime se tomó su tiempo para responder pero después de unos cuantos minutos respondió

- A-alguien te hería y-y me decías que me alejara- dijo finalmente, el pelinaranja no supo si seguir alegre o decepcionarse, le contó detenidamente todo lo que vió y cuando acabó no se pudo contener y lloró aun más

- Fue solo un sueño- dijo el y se atrevió a abrazarla para ver si se podía calmar, para su sorpresa ella se aferró a su pecho para sentirse segura, Ichigo calmó sus nervios y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad, estuvieron así por un buen rato- ¿Mejor?- preguntó al sentir que ella ya no lloraba

- S-si, gracias Kurosaki-kun- respondió la pelinaranja tratando de poner una sonrisa, un silencio incomodo se hizo ya que ninguno de los dos sabía que mas decir

- Yo te prometí una vez que iba a cuidar de ti no importara que... así que si llegar a a pasar algo como lo de tu sueño, no dudes que yo voy a hacer lo posible para que no te ocurra nada y si me hieren entonces es por que soy muy debil, por eso también te prometo hacerme más fuerte aun para que no te preocupes por mi- dijo Ichigo con mucha determinación y una mirada bastante seria, la chica casi se desmaya de la emoción por sus palabras

- Gracias pero no te puedes obligar a protegerme... no es correcto- dijo Orihime desviando la mirada

- Yo soy el que decide si es correcto para mi o no ya que es lo que quiero hacer por ti- respondió el con una leve sonrisa

- Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella toda sonrojada, no supo ni como pero su cuerpo se movió automáticamente y estuvo a punto de echarle las manos sobre su cuello para unir sus labios pero...

- ¿Que hacen?- preguntó la profesora poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo cosa que lo asustó mucho así que...

¡ZAZ!

- ¡Kurosaki-kun, dejaste inconsciente a la profesora!- exclamó la pelinaranja sorprendida

"Mierda" fue lo que pensó el al ver a la sensei en el suelo sin sentido, ese día sería para la posteridad...

* * *

"Reach out!"(significa algo así como Abrete) de Iron maiden, titulado así por que me gustó para titulo XD

¿Gustó el capi o ya me retiro de FanFiction? XD, nah, me gusta darle final a las cosas aunque me lleve mucho tiempo!

Espero que no haya ofendido a alguien la forma de hablar del "primo" de Chad pero es un estereotipo que está muy arraigado por estos lados y tengo que reconocer que a veces hablo así XD

La canción que interpreta el mismo se llama "Pedro y Pablo" de Los Tigres del Norte... ¿qué?, me gusta la rola!

Se me cuidan!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala)..Si yo tuviera un corazón, escribiría mi odio sobre el hielo, y esperaría a que saliera el sol.


	27. Kickstar My Heart

Hello mis abandonados lectores!

¡Ahora si se nos acabó el mundo!, ¡decidí actualizar! D:

De verdad, juro y perjuro por mi colección de revistas MAD que he querido actualizar desde hace mucho pero la escuela no me deja D: pero ya saben, es prioridad... si claro y por eso escribí algunas ideas en época de exámenes XD

Muchas gracias a los que me han leído hasta ahora, aprecio mucho que lean y sobre todo que dejen review!

¿Qué más?, ¿Qué más?... ¡ah si! a partir de este capi habrá acción, no tanta como en una película de Jason Staham(amo a ese sujeto :3) pero si más que en una comedia romántica... curioso, este fic es de comedia y romance :B

A leer!

Bleach no me pertenece, me pertenecerá el día... el día... oh vamos, Bleach nunca será de mi propiedad, solo me divierto escribiendo fics =D

* * *

Capítulo 27 "Kickstar my heart"

La profesora Ochi dormía plácidamente en una recamara aparte que Urahara muy amablemente le proporcionó(seguramente con doble intención), dormía profundamente hasta que el ruido de pisadas la despertó, pensó que seguramente sería algún chico que se levantó al baño pero escucho algunos sollozos y que hablaban en voz ligeramente baja, se levantó a averiguar que ocurría; vio a dos chicos que hablaban en la sala de estar, al parecer solo hablaban y seguro que no tenía nada de malo pero ella como el adulto responsable de ese viaje tendría que indicarles que regresaran a dormir.

"Son solo Kurosaki e Inoue... me preocuparía si fueran otros chicos" pensó pero de pronto recordó la "reputación" que tenía Ichigo y fue directamente a ver de que hacían; ya estando cerca parecía que la conversación era algo delicada, vio que ella lloraba y que el chico trataba de calmarla; "Que amable por parte de Kurosaki aunque es mejor que vaya y me asegure" pensó de nuevo así que se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del chico para llamar su atención.

Nunca en la vida le habían dado un gancho a la mandíbula tan bien puesto como aquel...

- Ahora si seguro que me expulsan- fue lo que dijo Ichigo al ver a la sensei en el suelo después del golpe

- Anda... Kurosaki-san, no sabía que fueras bueno con la zurda- dijo Urahara haciéndose notar

- ¡Urahara-san!- dijeron ellos a coro, se sonrieron al notar que hablaron al mismo tiempo

- Shhh, despertarán a alguien, ¿que pasó?- preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos, ambos pelinaranjas balbuceaban frases incoherentes tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero por mas que hablaban lo la hallaban cosa que exasperó un poco al tendero- Bueno ya, mañana me contarás bien ese sueño que tuviste Inoue-san- dijo

- ¿Estuviste escuchando?- preguntó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos algo molesto al ver que habían invadido su privacidad

- Pues no es muy normal que dos adolescentes se levanten a las tantas horas de la madrugada a conversar del clima ¿verdad?-preguntó poniéndolos incomodos- A estas horas uno solo se levanta al baño o para verse con otras personas a escondidas- declaró

- ¡Que no es eso!- reclamó el shinigami sustituto enrojeciendo un poco por la indiscreción del ex-capitán

- Kurosaki-kun, no grites que si alguien nos oye nos puede ir mal- dijo Orihime un tanto preocupada

- Como sea, yo regresaré a la profesora a su habitación ya que espero que piense que fue un sueño si despierta en su cama- dijo Urahara cargando en brazos a la inconsciente sensei

- Ay si, yo la regresaré, ¿seguro que no tienes otras intenciones?- preguntó Ichigo arqueando una ceja

- ¿P-por que tendría que tenerlas?- preguntó el tendero un poco nervioso ya que bajó la vista y vio que la sensei usaba un camisón delgado que desde la perspectiva de Urahara no dejaba mucho a la imaginación- Madre de los camisones- susurró para si mismo mientras pasaba saliva sonoramente, Ichigo siguió mirándolo como si de un pervertido se tratara y Orihime solo sonrió un poco alegrándose internamente de que la profesora estuviera sin sentido

- Pues entonces no te quedes mirándole el escote y camina- dijo el pelinaranja avanzando un poco

- No estaba mirando nada- dijo el rubio recobrando la compostura y caminando despacio puesto que la profesora no era tan liviana como parecía- Ni una palabra de esto- indicó

- Está bien- respondió Orihime mirando con disimulo a Ichigo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que estuvo a punto de besarlo

- Kisuke ¿que haces?- preguntó Yoruichi levemente molesta, el rubio volteó lentamente como esperando haberse imaginado la voz de ella

- ¡Yoruichi-san!- dijo el poniéndose pálido, por los nervios dejó caer al suelo a la profesora y los otros dos solo cerraron los ojos al escuchar el costalazo que se dio ella, seguro que necesitaría ir al quiropráctico esa semana

- Alguien va a tener que dormir en la bañera- le susurró el shinigami sustituto a la pelinaranja lo cual hizo que ambos rieran muy quedamente

- Puedo explicarlo, lo que pasa es que Kurosaki la dejó así de un solo golpe y...

- Claro, y como eres bien buena gente te ofreciste a llevarla a su cuarto, ¿no?- dijo la morena fingiendo una sonrisa

- Si, eso justamente- respondió Urahara un poco aliviado de que ella comprendiera... pobre iluso

- ¿Es cierto eso Ichigo?- preguntó ella en tono bastante serio que intimidó al chico que solo había cometido el error de golpear accidentalmente a la profesora

- Ehmmm si...- respondió el y de repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea con lo que se cobraría tantos abusos "va por nosotros Renji" pensó algo conmovido- Inoue y yo pensábamos llevarla a su cuarto pero Urahara-san dijo que el se encargaba, después de todo creo que a el le gustan con lentes y de cabello castaño ¿no?- dijo Ichigo como si nada

- Está bien, Kisuke lleva a la pobre profesora que te gusta a su cuarto, luego hablamos- le dijo al rubio con una mirada que claramente decía "yo te castro hijo de la..."

- ¡Que no me gusta!- reclamó el algo molesto por ese malentendido

- No parecía eso cuando la mirabas con mucha atención- recordó el pelinaranja para hacer sufrir un poco mas al del sombrero, Yoruichi solo endureció el rostro y un aura asesina la rodeó pero antes de que las entrañas del rubio decoraran las paredes este decidió defender la poca dignidad que le quedaba

- Yoruichi-san, que mala eres escondiendo los celos~- dijo Urahara sonriendo triunfalmente, ella solo se quedó sin expresión en la cara ya que era un tanto cierto aquello

- ¿Celosa?, ¿Por ti?, no me hagas reir, estaría celosa si se tratara de un hombre que no se deja llevar por cosas tan vánales como un simple escote, a mi me gustan los hombres que son unos caballeros- respondió ella en tono despectivo

- ¿Que mas caballero quieres que llevar a una dama a su habitación?- respondió Urahara levemente dolido pero no iba a dejar que ella ganara esa discusión

- ¿De cuándo a acá tu eres un caballero?, nunca te he visto actuar como tal- preguntó la morena

- Siempre lo he sido uno lo que pasa es que no todas las mujeres que conozco son unas damas- respondió el sonriendo

- Inoue, llevemos a la profesora lentamente sin hacer movimientos bruscos- le dijo Ichigo a la chica y ambos tomaron a la sensei y cada uno se pasó un brazo de ella para llevarla a rastras sin que los dos adultos se percataran de ello, la dejaron en el cuarto que le correspondía y Orihime procuró que ella quedara bien cubierta como si no se hubiera levantado, luego procedió a curarla del puñetazo que le dio Ichigo para no dejar ninguna huella

- Al fin- dijo ella suspirando aliviada

- Si, ojalá que se crea que fue un sueño- respondió el rezando internamente

- Espero que Yoruichi-san y Urahara-san se reconcilien- dijo la pelinaranja aun escuchando los gritos de la sala

- Tal vez si pero conociéndolos no van a aceptar nada- le dijo Ichigo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la chica y se sonrojó un poco pero el babas digo el distraído de Ichigo no se dio cuenta- Regresemos a dormir- propuso y ambos se dirigieron al corredor donde descansaban los demás estudiantes, abrieron las respectivas puertas de los cuartos

- Que descanses Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella un poco tímida

- Igual, si tienes otra pesadilla yo...- dijo el inconclusamente pero no se atrevió a decir "yo estaré ahí para abrazarte y protegerte"- Te escucharé- completó y se metió por completo al cuarto

- Claro- respondió Orihime un tanto decepcionada

Regresando a la discusión

- Vaya, ahora resulta que además de ciego, idiota- dijo Yoruichi poniendo las manos en jarras

- ¿Idiota?... es mejor que ser una cara de piedra que no sabe reconocer que está celosa- repuso el

- Ya te dije que no son celos, tan solo creí que te sabías comportar- respondió la morena relajándose un poco

- No es como si me estuviese propasando con la profesora pero actúas como si me hubiera metido en su cama o algo así- dijo el rubio algo despreocupado pero sintió que una figura de porcelana, que anteriormente estaba en una repisa, le pasaba rozando por encima de la cabeza

- ¡Estoy muy segura que si tuvieras la oportunidad lo hubieras hecho!- afirmó la pelimorada a punto de lanzarle otra figura, esta vez sería un perrito blanco:3

- No te entiendo Yoruichi-san, ¿que es lo que realmente te enoja?, si yo nunca me he propasado contigo o te he faltado al respeto- dijo el rubio algo exasperado

- Que bueno que tocas ese punto... tu... tu... ¡simplemente no te atreves!- le gritó Yoruichi

- ¿A qué?- preguntó Urahara ahora si sin saber de que hablaba su amiga

- Bien lo dije, eres un idiota- respondió la morena frunciendo el ceño

- Pues si te explicaras bien seguro que te entendería- dijo el exasperado

- Olvídalo, quizás algún día te des cuenta Kisuke- respondió ella suspirando cansada y se dio media vuelta para regresar a dormir

- ¿Que acaba de pasar?- se preguntó Urahara completamente desconcertado

- Mujeres, no se puede vivir con ellas ni sin ellas- comentó una voz masculina a sus espaldas

- Muy cierto- respondió otra voz masculina pero esta era un poco mas calmada- ¿Tiene un dos?- preguntó

- No- respondió Kenpachi quien estaba sentado en una mesa algo cercana a la sala de estar y frente a el estaba Byakuya, ambos jugaban poker a oscuras

- Ay no... ¿Escucharon lo de Yoruichi-san y yo?- preguntó Urahara

-Todo y he de admitir que ella si sabe controlarte- dijo el pelinegro asintiendo

- Esa mujer está algo loca pero si no la cuidas se le va a acabar la paciencia- aconsejó el capitán de la onceava rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba sus naipes

- Entonces, ¿también escucharon a Inoue-san y a Kurosaki?- preguntó el rubio dejando de lado el tema de Yoruichi

- Si, vimos toooooda la melosa escena- respondió Kenpachi con una mueca de desagrado total

- Aunque lo que comentó Inoue fue sumamente interesante, me pareció algo mas que una pesadilla- opinó Byakuya pensativo

- A mi también a pesar de que escuché lo ultimo, igual hablaré con ella- dijo Urahara sacudiendo un poco su cabello aun pensando en que significaba lo que su amiga le había dicho, decidió conversarlo con los otros dos hombres a ver si le podían dar una opinión porque el ni p*ta idea- Me pregunto que podré hacer para que Yoruichi-san no siga enojada conmigo- se dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención

- ¿Yo que voy a saber?, las mujeres son demasiado problemáticas por eso prefiero enfocarme en luchar y ser mas fuerte- respondió el capitán de la onceava

- Ahh, con que por eso siempre ha sido muy apegado a sus oficiales, ¿no?- dijo el pelinegro para incomodarlo

- Kuchiki, si estás diciendo que soy un raro te daré una golpiza hasta que te arrepientas- amenazó Kenpachi

- No es eso si no que a usted nunca se le ha conocido a una pareja o que usted este interesado por una mujer- comentó Urahara cuidando mucho sus palabras para no irritar al voluble capitán

-No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, son ridiculeces- reafirmó el cruzándose de brazos

- Pero no dudo que tiene al menos un arquetipo de mujer- dijo Byakuya algo interesado ya que esa era una de las pocas cuestiones que de verdad valdría la pena saber

- Simplemente que sea fuerte, que no se comporte como princesa y que sepa dar una buena pelea- dijo el capitán poco interesado, los otros dos presentes lo miraron con cara de "no jodas, ¿en serio?"

- ¿Y el físico?- preguntó el rubio

- Alta... cabello largo y que no sea un adefesio- dijo después de una breve pausa que se tomó para pensarlo

- Usted claramente quiere una amazona- comentó Byakuya

- Seh, pero déjame Kuchiki que yo no me meto con tus fetiches- respondió Kenpachi restándole importancia

"Me pregunto por que esperé que un tipo que quiere casarse con la mujer maravilla me diera un consejo acerca de las mujeres" pensó Urahara un poco arrepentido por sacar el tema

- ¿Fetiches?- preguntó el líder de aquella familia mitad sorprendido, mitad ofendido

- Si o ¿me vas a negar que te tienes debilidad por las mujeres pequeñas?- preguntó el capitán y el pelinegro hizo un rápido recuento mental acerca de las féminas con las que se sentía en confianza: Hisana, Rukia y ahora la capitana Soi Fong, fue una suerte que la habitación estuviera media oscura ya que el color se le subió de inmediato a las mejillas

- N-no estamos hablando de eso, Urahara-san quiere un consejo ¿no?- dijo el pelinegro para desviar el tema

- Pues me gustaría enterarme mejor de su fetiche Capitán- respondió el rubio ignorando su problema por un momento para enterarse bien del chisme pero percibió la mirada de desesperación(aunque en realidad Byakuya tenía su habitual gesto sin mucha expresión pero emanaba un aire diferente) de el así que decidió arreglar su problema antes de que el pelinegro le enseñara el significado de la frase "entra Zanpakuto, salen las tripas"- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Yoruichi-san me perdone?... aunque no haya hecho nada- preguntó a los presentes

- Ignorala, seguro que se le olvida en dos días- "sugirió" Kenpachi demostrando el poco conocimiento que poseía acerca de las mujeres

- No lo creo, a una mujer nunca se le va a olvidar que está enojada, para empezar ¿por que motivo se molestó?- preguntó Byakuya

- Ni idea- respondió Urahara, no hizo falta que les relatara lo ocurrido pero solo mencionó lo que mas lo desconcertó

- Yo diría que la mujer está loca- opinó el capitán de la onceava

- Odio decirlo pero estoy de acuerdo con el, tal vez se desquitó con usted por otra cosa- dijo el pelinegro pensando detenidamente el asunto

- Quien sabe... gracias de todas maneras, regresaré a descansar; buenas noches aunque por la hora lo correcto sería decir buenos días- se despidió el del sombrero

- Que descanse- dijo Byakuya sin prestarle mucha atención

- Duérmanse pronto- sugirió el rubio desapareciendo de la vista de los dos capitanes, sintió que no le ayudaron las palabras de ellos pero esperaba encontrar el motivo de la morena para estar molesta con el

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a las 7:00 para tomar el desayuno en el comedor, el cual consistió en un triste plato de cereal de maíz y una taza de café frío ya que el encargado argumentó que lo pagado por la escuela no cubría los gastos de alimentación aunque la discusión de recién casados fue cortesía de la casa...

- ¡¿Y que no pudiste comprar la leche?!, ¿Tanto te cuesta?!- gritó Yoruichi arrojándole una taza a Urahara quien de nuevo fue ayudado por sus reflejos

- No, no es que cueste pero tu nunca ayudas en nada, ¡Ni el plato de tu comida recoges cuando acabas de desayunar, mínimo deberías tener esa amabilidad pero ni eso!- respondió el rubio comenzando a enojarse

- Como si yo te hubiera pedido que me trajeras- argumentó ella cruzándose de brazos

- Pues no, no te lo pedí, tu simplemente te subiste a la camioneta junto con los demás- dijo el del sombrero dando un respiro para calmarse

- Ah, ósea que me pensabas dejar- dijo la morena sumamente indignada

- ¡Que no!, ¿por qué siempre usas en mi contra todo lo que digo?- preguntó el algo

- No es cierto

- ¡Claro que si!

- Gracias por la comida, iré a ver si uno de esos surfistas bronceados me invita el almuerzo- dijo la pelimorada dejando con la palabra en la boca al rubio

- Salgamos a la playa- indicó la profesora al notar que ya nadie más decía nada, todos salieron y formaron un circulo alrededor de ella- Hagan equipos de cinco, busquen pequeños moluscos y restos de coral, tienen una hora- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una roca, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Chad e Ichigo hicieron equipo puesto que estaban cerca y se integraron al igual que el resto de los alumnos, se dispersaron por la playa que a esas horas apenas estaba empezando a llegar la gente

- Kuchiki y Sado vamos por allá, ustedes dos busquen por aquí- indicó Tatsuki y jaló a los dos mencionados sin darle tiempo a los pelinaranjas de reaccionar y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se encontraban solos

- Pues a buscar- dijo Ichigo y se agachó sobre la arena para ver si encontraba algo, no intercambiaron palabra alguna durante su búsqueda pero a la chica se le notaba incomoda y como para que el shinigami sustituto se diera cuenta pues su incomodidad debía de ser bastante- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el interesado cosa que la sobresaltó

- Siento que Urahara-san y Youruichi-san pelearon por mi culpa, me gustaría hacer algo para que se reconciliaran- soltó ella mientras recogía una concha

- No te culpes por ello además no creo que haya sido tu intención soñar así, seguro que se les pasa en un rato - la "consoló" el pelinaranja

- No sé, Yoruichi-san se veía bastante enojada... ¿y si los ayudamos a que se reconcilien?- preguntó Orihime pensativa

- Pero...- iba a reclamar el pero al ver la suplicante mirada de ella sintió que debía ayudarla importándole muy poco si en el proceso perdía la dignidad- ¿Que tienes pensado?- preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello y tratando de no mirar a la chica para evitar sonrojarse

- No he planeado nada aun- dijo la chica reparando en ese detalle- Primero quería saber si me ayudarías-.

- Claro, también me siento un poco culpable, si no fuera porque noquee a la profesora ellos no hubieran peleado- dijo el sonriendo al imaginar cómo debió verse la escena, eso de golpear a un profesor es para contárselo a los nietos

- ¡Justo a ustedes estaba buscando!- dijo una voz llamando la atención de los chicos quienes voltearon un poco sobresaltados

- ¡Urahara-san!- dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo

- Tienen que ayudarme- dijo el rubio con tono serio que bien se podría interpretar como si estuviera sumamente molesto

- Claro- dijo Orihime sonriendo amablemente

- Si es una tarea domestica olvídalo- dijo el shinigami sustituto cruzándose de brazos para ignorarlo pero volvió su atención al ver que el ex-capitán abrazaba efusivamente a la chica

- Inoue-san, yo sabía que tu belleza era proporcional a tu amabilidad- decía el rubio mientras la apretujaba levemente entre sus brazos

- N-no es nada Urahara-san, lo hago con gusto además de que fue inicialmente mi culpa- dijo ella un poco aturdida por tal muestra de cariño

- ¿Y hace falta que la abraces?- preguntó Ichigo a punto de golpear a Urahara por atreverse a tocar a la chica que le gustaba

- Sip pero regresando a lo de la culpa, no es tuya Inoue-san, no te preocupes por ello- dijo el rubio soltando a la chica despacio y le sonrió amablemente- ¡Es toda tuya, Kurosaki-san, si no le hubieras dicho a Yoruichi-san que yo supuestamente tenía otras intenciones con tu nada ligera profesora, nada hubiera pasado!- acusó mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente

- No me arrepiento de ello- susurró Ichigo para si mismo

- Es tu obligación ayudarme- declaró Urahara

- ¿Si?- dijo el pelinaranja despreocupadamente

- ¡Sí! o bueno si no quieres, está bien, me iré yo solo con Inoue-san a ver que se nos ocurre- amenazó el rubio

- Bien, si te ayudo ¡pero no porque me sienta mal por ti!- respondió Ichigo resignado

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres que te ayudemos?- preguntó Orihime aliviada por no tener que planear algo al menos por esa vez

- Primero que nada ¿saben por qué Yoruichi-san se molestó tanto?- cuestionó el tendero quien a estas alturas seguía sin saber el motivo de la molestia de la pelimorada

- Quizás se puso celosa- opinó el shinigami sustituto ya un poco interesado en el asunto

- Ya me plantee eso pero no veo el por qué, ella y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho así que no veo como pueda estarlo- respondió el del sombrero pensativo

- Pues eso si... ¿y si está enojada porque no le dices que aprecias su amistad?- preguntó Ichigo con una mano en la barbilla; por primera vez en su vida a Orihime le dieron ganas de darse una sonora palmada en la frente por algo que saliera de los labios de Ichigo pero no solo por el sino por la lentitud de Urahara, ¿que acaso Yoruichi tenía que tatuarse en la frente "Me gustas Kisuke, solo espero que te des cuenta"?

- ¡Tal vez si sea eso! nunca le he dicho cuán importante es y como aprecio que sea mi amiga- dijo el rubio como si hubiera encontrado la cura de una enfermedad, Orihime lo miró incrédula pero prefirió no decir nada puesto que era mejor que el se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por si solo

- Pues ya lo tienes Urahara-san aunque...

- Gracias chicos, sabía que un par de jóvenes me iban a dar un mejor consejo que un par de capitanes amargados- dijo el muy contento de haber encontrado la "respuesta" a su predicamento

- De nada- dijo Ichigo igual de feliz por no haber ahondado mas en el tema y por un momento se sintió bien por el

- Yo no creo que...

- Bueno, voy a pensar en cómo decírselo, ¡de nuevo gracias chicos!- dijo Urahara por ultimo sin dejar a Orihime aclarar el punto

- ¿No te alegras de que todo se haya arreglado?- preguntó el pelinaranja con una sonrisa

- Si aunque no llamaría a eso arreglar- dijo ella más para si misma y siguió recogiendo mas conchas de mar que estaban esparcidas por la arena

- ¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó Tatsuki llegando "casualmente"

- Si pero hubiera sido más rápido si hubiesen estado cerca, que costumbre la de ustedes de dejarnos solos- reclamó Ichigo enarcando una ceja cosa que hizo a Tatsuki y a Rukia lanzarse miradas de complicidad

- Es por tu bien Ichigo, es por tu bien- dijo la shinigami dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, el no comprendió a lo que se refería así que prefirió hacer caso omiso al comentario; pronto la sensei los llamó para que se reunieran y explicó acerca de la formación de arrecifes, corales y de como los moluscos cambiaban periódicamente de concha, hizo algunas preguntas y media hora después los dejó libres para que pasaran un buen rato en la playa

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó la karateka un poco animada por poner en marcha un plan que ella creía infalible

- Primero que nada hay que ir a cambiarnos- propuso Rukia señalando que la mayoría traía puesta ropa normal puesto que a la hora que salieron aun era muy temprano como para ir en traje de baño; y así lo hicieron, la shinigami y Orihime salieron con su traje de baño y un pareo pero Tatsuki solo se quedó con unos pantalones de mezclilla cortos y una camiseta blanca holgada que solo ató en su cintura para que se viera un poco ceñida

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Rukia sonriendo con un poco de malicia

- ¿Que pasa de qué?- preguntó de vuelta la pelinegra sin comprender

- ¿Te da pena que te vean en traje de baño?- preguntó la shinigami sin poder contener la risa

- N-no es eso, si no que de por si no me gusta enseñar tanta piel- dijo Tatsuki mirando hacia otro lado para no denotar que estaba algo apenada

- Que no te de pena, tienes con que llenarlo, ¿no?- dijo Rukia jalándole la blusa para poder quitarla

- De sobra pero no me gusta- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Vamos Tatsuki-chan, al menos broncéate un poco- la secundó Orihime también jalando un poco a la pelinegra para animarla a que tomara el sol

- ¡Que no!, ¡suelten!- reclamó ella y las chicas rieron

- Creo que no deberían de hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando hay otras personas presentes- dijo Ishida quien estaba sentado cerca y lamentó mucho el haber escuchado todo aquello cosa que hizo que a Tatsuki se le subieran todos los colores a la cara y solo atinó a lanzarle una botella de bloqueador al Quincy dándole justo en la cara

- ¡¿Y tu que tienes que andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas?!- le gritó ella desatándose la playera

- Es inevitable el no escucharlas Arizawa-san pero si te tranquiliza haré como que no escuché algo- le dijo el devolviéndole el bote de bloqueador con gentileza

- Lo preferiría pero me gustaría más tener un neuralizador- dijo la pelinegra tomando la botella y sin quererlo su mano rozó con la de el chico haciendo que ella apartara su brazo con brusquedad

- ¿Qué?- dijo el un poco molesto por ese acto, ni que tuviera lepra o algo así como para que ella reaccionara de esa manera

- T-tienes frías las manos- se excusó Tatsuki mirando de mala manera a Rukia y a Orihime por que se estaban riendo de ella

- Ahh, pensé que era tu alergia a los chicos- dijo el con una media sonrisa y se alejó mientras ella procesaba el comentario

- ¡IDIOTA!- le gritó ella pero el ya estaba bastante alejado como para que la escuchara

- Ahhh, se siente el amor en el ambiente- comentó la shinigami poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro

- Cierra la boca- dijo la otra pelinegra molesta pero después las tres chicas se soltaron a reir y caminaron por la arena hasta encontrar algo que hacer

* * *

- Hey Ishida, te necesitamos- dijo el shinigami pelirrojo llamando la atención del Quincy quien caminaba algo rápido por si Tatsuki lo seguía

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó el peliazul extrañado

- Ichigo, Sado y yo queremos jugar Voleibol pero aunque puedo contra ellos dos no sería justo, ¿que dices?- dijo el mostrando una pelota blanca

- No sé, no tengo ganas de hacer algo- respondió Ishida algo titubeante, ese tenía ganas de sentarse a la sombra y disfrutar de la brisa marina en compañía de un buen libro y después dormir un poco

- Vamos, ayúdame a darle una buena paliza a Ichigo- dijo Renji para convencerlo cosa que logró ya que el Quincy podría herirle el orgullo al menos por esta vez en una actividad sana y recreativa... la verdad es que quería cobrarse todas las burlas, que pa´l caso es lo mismo pero se oye más bonito de la primera manera; se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los otros dos a unos metros detrás de la casa en la playa, había una red algo vieja pero servía para un encuentro rápido

- Me debes- dijo el moreno cuando vio llegar al pelirrojo con el otro chico

- ¡Tch!, no creí que lo convenciera en menos de cinco minutos, ¿te pago el lunes?- preguntó Ichigo ante lo cual Chad asintió bastante complacido

- ¿Listos para perder?- preguntó el shinigami colocándose de un lado de la red junto con el Quincy

- Claro que no, vienes con Ishida y eso me garantiza que ustedes son los que van a perder- le respondió el pelinaranja

- Cuida tus palabras Kurosaki, ya veremos quien termina llorando-aseguró el peliazul quitándose las gafas para dejarlas a un lado y evitar que se le rompieran con un mal golpe

- Hagamos esto más interesante...- propuso Renji con una sonrisa que no le gustó a ninguno de los tres- Oí que cerca de aquí hay una cueva bastante tenebrosa y mojada que tiene como final un acantilado muy peligroso, propongo que los perdedores vayan hasta el... al caer la tarde justo cuando empiece a anochecer- explicó tratando de verse macabro

- ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?... pff, ¿tenebroso?, he vivido viendo gente muerta toda mi vida, no hay algo que me asuste- dijo Ichigo algo fastidiado por esa propuesta que le sonó algo infantil

- ¿Y que me dices de una caída de aproximadamente 20 metros?- repuso el pelirrojo para convencerlo

- No le temo a las alturas- aseguró el shinigami sustituto

- Técnicamente no se le tiene miedo a lo alto si no más bien a la caída; imagínate llegas al borde del acantilado y sin querer te resbalas y caes veinte metros hasta el agua en donde te esperan unas afiladas piedras y el helado mar que en ese momento se convierte en tu tumba- dijo Ishida para intimidarlo un poco

- Si están tratando de asustarme déjenme decirles que no hacen buen trabajo, ¿Cierto Chad?- dijo Ichigo algo fastidiado mientras miraba a su amigo pero este estaba completamente pálido al imaginarse el acantilado; "Siendo tan alto nunca me hubiera imaginado que sufriera de vértigo" pensó el pelinaranja- Como quieran, de todas maneras los que terminarán yendo allá son ustedes- dijo posicionándose para comenzar el juego

- Temería si pudieras ver el futuro pero como solo puedes ver espíritus no me preocupo- respondió el Quincy tomando su lugar para jugar

- Ya veremos quien regresa con los pantalones mojados y no precisamente por agua de mar- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo de medio lado

- ¡Ay ya cállense, a jugar!- los interrumpió Renji lanzando la pelota para iniciar el juego que pronto atraería a muchas personas... especialmente chicas

* * *

- Tatsuki-chan, ya ríndete, Kuchiki-san es más rápida- dijo Orihime que estaba tomando el sol sobre uno de los camastros que se encontraban en la playa para su uso; lo que ocurría era que la shinigami y la otra pelinegra estaban comparando quien nadaba más rápido hasta una boya pero Rukia por ser más pequeña tenía mayor velocidad dentro del agua.

- Ay, está bien pero solo porque ya me cansé- dijo Tatsuki saliendo del agua, después de mucho insistir lograron que se pusiera el traje de baño y con ello atraía varias miradas- ¡¿Que tanto miran?!- preguntó cuando un par de chicos pasaban cerca de ella

- Relajate Arizawa- le dijo Rukia mientras se exprimía el cabello

- Odio esto, no entiendo como lo soportas Orihime- respondió la pelinegra mirando de mala manera a todos los hombres que se encontraban cerca

- ¿Soportar que cosa?- preguntó la pelinaranja sin entenderlo

- Ha de ser que ya está tan acostumbrada que lo ignora- dijo la shinigami, la otra chica asintió y se recostaron en la arena un poco para descansar hasta que alguien se acercó

- ¡Hola!- dijo este saludando efusivamente a la pelinaranja con una voz grave, era alto y de piel pálida, tenía un aspecto singular ya que tenía el cabello negro pero lo llevaba bastante largo hasta debajo de la cintura, tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha y otra en la frente aunque unos mechones de pelo ocultaban el resto, sus ojos eran azul oscuro con un toque violeta, vestía una playera negra y unas bermudas del mismo color

- Hola- respondió Tatsuki poniéndose de pie rápidamente para ver lo que quería el sujeto, notó que era bastante alto y que se veía un poco mayor que ellas

- ¿Que hacen tres chicas lindas tan solas?- soltó de repente el chico con una radiante sonrisa que causó que la karateka se sonrojara un poco

- P-pues tomando el s-sol, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó ella un poco hosca

- Nunca se tiene la oportunidad de ver tanta belleza junta así que decidí aprovechar, me llamo Shinsuke pero me pueden decir Shin- se presentó el pelinegro extendiendo una mano

- Tatsuki- dijo ella estrechándola

- ¿Y ustedes son?- preguntó el dirigiéndose a las otras dos chicas que solo miraban

- Rukia- dijo la shinigami examinando al tipo, no es que fuera feo pero había algo en el que le hacía recordar a su hermano así que prefirió guardar su distancia... además también le recordaba a cierta chica que recientemente estaba empezando a odiar, curioso

- Encantado- respondió el estrechando su mano

- Orihime- dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo amablemente pero sintió algo raro provenir del chico

- Lindo nombre- dijo el chico y se perdió unos momentos en los ojos de ella cosa que la incomodó

- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Orihime un tanto extrañada por la manera en que la miraba

- Es que te pareces a alguien que conocí- dijo Shin sacudiendo un poco la cabeza- ¿Que dicen si me acompañan a dar una vuelta por la playa?- preguntó componiendo una sonrisa

- P-pues nosotras...- iba a responder la chica pero Tatsuki la interrumpió

- Eres muy amable pero por ahora no tenemos ganas- dijo ella con gesto amable

- Que lastima... pero bueno, ya será en otra ocasión, ¡espero verlas de nuevo!- dijo el y se dio la vuelta para irse- Mejor no, ya tengo lo que quería- se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba su mano sin dejar de caminar

- Eso fue extraño- dijo Rukia enarcando una ceja

- Si, es la primera vez que veo a un gótico en la playa y es más raro ver a uno tratando de ligar- opinó Tatsuki ocasionando la risa de sus dos amigas, siguieron tomando el sol en paz hasta que un grupo de chicas pasó junto a ellas haciendo alboroto

- ¡Corran!, oí que unos chicos guapísimos están jugando vóley- dijo una chica bastante emocionada mientas caminaba rápidamente

- ¿Donde era?- preguntó una de ellas con voz chillona

- Atrás de esa cabaña- respondió otra en el mismo tono

- ¡Vamos!-indicó una más y aceleraron el paso

- Ya oyeron- dijo la shinigami levantándose un poco

- Se oian muy emocionadas- opinó Orihime algo pensativa

- Seh pero dijeron "cuatro chicos guapísimos" y allá solo están Ichigo y los demás- dijo la pelinegra causando las risas de todas aunque pronto se quedaron serias y se levantaron para ir a defender "lo suyo"...

* * *

. ¿Que demonios?- exclamó Tatsuki al ver a MUCHA gente reunida, era como si estuvieran viendo un encuentro profesional; ellas se abrieron paso entre las personas para llegar a donde estaban los chicos, contrario a lo que pensaban en la cancha solo estaban Ichigo e Ishida jugando mientras Renji y Chad solo los observaban sentados como niños castigados

- Sado-kun, creí que estaban jugando los cuatro- le dijo la pelinaranja cuando se acercaron

- Eso haciamos pero ya para cuando nos dimos cuenta solo se mandaban la pelota entre ellos y por nuestra dignidad decidimos salirnos de la cancha- dijo el shinigami suspirando

- ¿Tienen apostado algo?- preguntó Rukia mirando que los que jugaban se veían bastante apasionados

- Pues si pero ya ves que se traen ganas desde que se conocen y se están desquitando en esto- respondió Renji echándole una rápida mirada a la shinigami para admirarla en traje de baño que claro no era lo mismo que con otras chicas exuberantes pero le gustaba como lucía ella

- Como dijo Kuchiki en el capitulo anterior "donde quiera se aparecen"- dijo Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba con molestia a varias chicas que gritaban como si estuvieran viendo a los Rolling Stones(buscar video de ellos en youtube pa´que vean cuantos gritos sacaban Keith Richards y Mick Jagger en sus años mozos)

- ¿Alguien tiene bloqueador?- preguntó el shinigami sintiendo que sus hombros comenzaban a arderle debido a que había estado mucho tiempo bajo el sol

- Aquí tienes- le dijo Orihime dándole el suyo, Renji lo tomó pero no se lo estaba aplicando donde debía- Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció la chica y comenzó a untarle el bloqueador ante la atenta mirada de la shinigami que aunque Inoue fuera su amiga, no dejaba de sentir las mordidas del gusanito de los celos, curiosamente en ese momento Ichigo volteó a ver a esa dirección porque le pareció escuchar la voz de la chica y en efecto, su audición no estaba tan mal y ahí estaba ella y el "maldito aprovechado" del pelirrojo, abusando de la buena voluntad de la chica, debido a ello golpeó con mucha fuerza el balón causando que este saliera de la cancha haciendo imposible que Ishida pudiera golpearlo de vuelta.

- ¡Perdiste!- proclamó el pelinaranja secando un poco de sudor de su frente para disimular que veía a la chica, quien ya había dejado de "toquetear" al shinigami

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡Nadie hubiera sido capaz de golpearlo de vuelta!- reclamó el Quincy bastante indignado

- No quieras cubrir tu incapacidad, ¡perdiste!- le respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa de medio lado

- ¡Quiero la revancha!- dijo el peliazul acercándose para propinarle un golpe si fuese necesario

- Ni hablar, perdiste ahora acepta tu derrota y paga la apuesta- dijo el chico haciendo la señal de victoria para Chad pero en ese momento la bola de chicas que estaban mirando el encuentro se le acercaron de súbito

- ¿Como te llamas?- preguntaron unas cuantas a coro y otras más lo bombardeaban con preguntas como "¿De donde vienes?", "¿Tu cabello es natural?", "¿Tienes novia"; pero no solo a el si no también al peliazul cosa que cierta a chica Karateka molestó de sobremanera así que decidió hacer algo... algo como ponerse a golpear a todas y cada una de ellas... "No, yo soy una persona civilizada" pensó así que...

- ¡Ichigo, ¿A que no adivinas qué vi?, a un tipo gótico de esos que te gustan... oh pero que descuidada ¡Ishida, no te vayas a enojar, yo sé que Ichigo es tuyo!- gritó mientras guiñaba un ojo, los dos chicos se quedaron sin expresión alguna en la cara para exclamar:

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ MIER...

- Dame tu numero... espera, ¡¿Qué?!- fue la ultima frase que se escuchó por parte de una de las chicas quienes después de estar tan emocionadas pasaron a tener una expresión de desprecio total

- ¡Imposible!- exclamó una rubia que se había colgado del brazo de Ishida

- U-ustedes siendo tan... tan... y salieron... son... ¡que desperdicio!- dijo otra y le dio una sonora bofetada al Quincy

- Tan bien que se veían jugando y míralos, ¡muerde almohadas!- exclamó otra indignada y le dio un pisotón a Ichigo, todas se alejaron bastante decepcionadas menos un musculoso bronceado quien se acercó al shinigami sustituto y le depositó un papelito en el bolsillo de la camisa

- Llámame cuando te aburras del intelectual- dijo este y le guiñó un ojo para después alejarse sonriendo y silbando

-¡TATSUKI!- gritó Ichigo en cuanto este se fue y se acercó peligrosamente a su amiga

- ¡Ni te quejes, todas las chicas los dejaron en paz, no?!- dijo ella escondiéndose detrás de Orihime por si se le ocurría hacerle algo

- Sí pero a costa de mi reputación- respondió el bastante molesto

- Kurosaki-kun, yo creo que no debería de importarte tanto lo que opinen ellas, no las conoces del todo- opinó la pelinaranja regalándole una sonrisa que calmó al chico

- Ahh, tienes razón Inoue- dijo el shinigami sustituto relajado pero pronto puso una sonrisa, de esas que se notaba que planeaba algo malévolo y miró al Quincy

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el peliazul presintiendo que algo malo iba a ocurrir

- Perdiste así que tienes que pagar la apuesta- dijo el fingiendo desinterés

- Perdí por tu culpa- repuso Ishida acomodándose las gafas

- Pero reconoces que perdiste, así que ahora paga- dijo Ichigo sonriendo triunfalmente

- Está bien, no es como si perdiera algo por ir a pararme a un acantilado, vamos Abarai-san- dijo el resignado

- ¿Yo por qué?, si no mal recuerdo como a los tres minutos de haber comenzado a jugar ya no nos pasaban la pelota, ¿Verdad Chad?- dijo el shinigami cruzándose de brazos

- Simón- respondió este

- Pero si temes ir solo... que Tatsuki te acompañe- dijo Ichigo tomando por los hombros a su amiga

- ¿y yo por qué?- preguntó ella indignada pero más que eso le causó que se pusiera completamente nerviosa

- Porque tu nos humillaste públicamente además de que me hiciste ver que también soy algo famoso entre los hombres y no es agradable saberlo- le susurró al oído- ¿Qué dices Ishida?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó

- No sé, no me parece correcto obligarla- dijo el algo incomodo pero enseguida detectó la mirada de ¬w¬(?) por parte de los chicos y seguro que comenzarían de nuevo con que ella le gustaba- Pero por otra parte, nos hiciste ver mal así que vamos- dijo

- Espera espera espera, ¿ir a donde?- preguntó ella evitando ponerse roja

- Ya verás- dijo Ichigo sonriendo con malicia

- ¿Que les parece si hacemos algo juntos?- preguntó Orihime para distraerlos del tema

- ¿Algo como qué?- preguntó Rukia quien hasta ese momento solo observaba la situación

- Que bueno que los encuentro,Urahara-san necesita de ustedes- dijo Hitsugaya llegando a donde estaban ellos, traía unos pantalones cortos color azul cielo y una playera de manga corta blanca, tenía las mejillas rojas por el calor, se veía bastante tierno cosa que hizo que Orihime lo abrazara justo como lo hacía su teniente- In-noue suelta- dijo el chico un poco abochornado

- Lo siento Toshiro-kun pero Rangiku-san me dijo que te abrazara y..

- ¿Qué quiere Urahara?- preguntó Ichigo algo temeroso por la respuesta ya que el ex-capitán siempre que pedía ayuda era para sobre-explotar personas

- Ayuda con su negocio de comida- dijo el peliblanco soltándose por fin del agarre de la chica

- ¿Desde cuando vende comida?- preguntó Renji arqueando una ceja

- Desde hoy- dijo por ultimo el capitán antes de irse

- Si nos necesita pues habrá que ayudarle- dijo Rukia sonriendo

- Bueno, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer así que vamos- la secundó Ichigo

- Entonces en lo que van y ayudan yo voy a cumplir mi apuesta- dijo el Quincy más que dispuesto ya que con ello se libraría del trabajo

- Espera, ¿cómo sabremos que lo hiciste?- dijo el pelinaranja cruzándose de brazos

- Fácil, te tomaré una foto allá- dijo Ishida mostrando su celular, ante eso el otro chico no puso más peros y se fue siguiendo a los demás para ayudar a Urahara- ¿Vamos?- le preguntó a Tatsuki pero esta titubeó un poco

- ¿E-en serio tenemos qué?- preguntó ella

- No pero la verdad es que no quiero ayudarlos y por lo que he escuchado de Kurosaki, Urahara-san suele aprovecharse de la ayuda- respondió el acomodándose las gafas- Además sería bueno estar con alguien que no se la pase molestándome- agregó pero la miró por un momento y se retractó mentalmente

- Mmm, pues entonces vamos- respondió la karateka tratando de que los nervios no la delataran y miró a Rukia y a Orihime pero la primera le dijo "aprovecha", Tatsuki se tensó pero siguió al chico ya que prefería no ayudar

- ¿Que pasa?- preguntó el peliazul de repente

- ¿Que pasa de qué?- preguntó ella con su clásico carácter agresivo

- Normalmente sueles ser un poco más... ehh... más...- decía el sin encontrar el adjetivo correcto que no la insultara

- ¿Qué tiene de malo que por un día quiera ser tranquila?- preguntó Tatsuki enarcando una ceja

- No, nada pero es extraño, cuando eres calmada no siento que hable contigo- dijo Ishida sin pensarlo

- ¿Quieres decir que suelo ser demasiado agresiva?- dijo ella olvidando que estaba nerviosa para ponerse a discutir con el, era una de las cosas que le gustaban del Quincy, discutir, pero lo que más le gustaba de ello es que el siempre buscaba la manera de que ella no se enojara tanto

- Si, sinceramente lo eres pero me gusta que seas así... digo porque sería algo aburrido que me dieras siempre la razón- respondió el tomando la delantera de nuevo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, por fortuna su acompañante si lo notó

- ¿Te gusta que sea así?- preguntó ella con intenciones de molestarlo pero quería gritar de la emoción por lo que le dijo

- Si sabes que el "gustar" puede ser algo no romántico, ¿verdad?- dijo el matando el momento

- Ajá pero aun así no deja de gustarte ¿o si?- preguntó ella un poco decepcionada pero trató de que el no lo notara

- Mmm cierto- respondió el peliazul sin inmutarse y siguió avanzando sin decir algo más, la chica solo frunció el ceño ante la poca disposición de Ishida para hablar así que decidió hacerle "la" pregunta, aunque la respuesta pudiera desalentarla pero no se le ocurría de que otra cosa hablar

- Y dime Ishida-kuuun, ¿te gusta alguien?- preguntó Tatsuki haciendo que él se detuviera en seco

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Ishida mirándola como si le hubiera preguntado si se quería casar con ella

- Que si te gusta alguien... di-digo porque estamos en esa edad en la que es muy no-normal que nos pasen ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?- dijo la pelinegra mirando hacia otro lado con nerviosismo

- No puedo creer que tu preguntes ese tipo de cosas- respondió el enarcando una ceja

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo ella un poco molesta

- Bueno, no parece ser el tipo de cosas que te interesen, suena más bien a que te mandaron a preguntarme- dijo el con un aire acusador

- Solo pregunto por mera curiosidad, n-no es como si me importara pero no hablas y me aburro, haces que me sienta como si no quisieras que te acompañara- respondió Tatsuki usando el elemento de la culpa y vaya que le funcionó

- Lo siento- dijo el peliazul carraspeando un poco para que no se le notara lo apenado, aun se sentía algo culpable por lo que le había dicho en el centro comercial(ver capitulos anteriores...) y temía por alguna razón hacer que ella se sintiera mal- Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no tengo a "ese alguien especial"- agregó

- Ahh...- dijo ella sin mas pero le alegró escuchar ello

- ¿Y tu?- preguntó el Quincy luego de unos segundos de silencio

- ¿Yo qué?

- Que si a ti te gusta alguien, es bastante común que una pregunta como esa se devuelva- comento el, aunque en un principio no le interesara ahora quería saber para ir y golpear al sujeto por no hacerle caso a la karateka que aunque solía ser agresiva, era linda... "¿Que acabo de pensar?" se preguntó

- Sí- respondió Tatsuki sin titubear

- ¿Quien?- preguntó el con curiosidad que de repente le nació

- Un chico- dijo ella sin mas detalles

- Eso es más que obvio

- Quien sabe, tu dudaste que me gustaran- recordó la pelinegra haciendo sentir al chico culpable de nuevo

- ¿Algún día se te olvidará?- preguntó el palmeándose la frente

- No mientras vivas- dijo ella y sin querer ya se encontraban cerca de la cueva que dirigía hacia el acantilado pero se toparon con alguien antes de llegar

- Ya veo por qué no querías dar una vuelta conmigo, vienes con tu novio- dijo el chico de hace un rato(mas bien de hace unos párrafos XD) algo sorprendido en un principio pero de inmediato se mostró más calmado

- No es mi novio- respondió ella un tanto apenada- ¿Cómo te llamabas?- preguntó

- Shinsuke pero me puedes decir como mas te guste- bromeó el guiñándole un ojo causando que la chica se pusiera un poco roja cosa que no agradó mucho al Quincy- Bueno si no es tu novio entonces no hay problema si te robo, ¿o si?- insistió el acercándose

- Que no sea su novio no quiere decir que no venga conmigo- dijo el peliazul fríamente mientras observaba con detenimiento al sujeto y le llamaron la atención sus cicatrices en la cara- ¿Que no eres algo mayor como para andar ligando con chicas de preparatoria?- preguntó para zaherirlo

- La edad no me preocupa cuando es una chica linda- respondió el sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta

- Puede que sea cierto pero si ella no quiere ir contigo entonces no deberías de insistir tanto- dijo Ishida cruzándose de brazos, por algún motivo le enojaba la presencia de el y le recordaba a alguien más pero no lograba decir quien

- Dejaré de insistir si ella me dice que no- dijo Shinsuke con rudeza- ¿Y bien?- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica pero ya en un tono más amable

- Ehhh, lo siento pero el me lo pidió primero- respondió Tatsuki tomando de un brazo al Quincy- Pero si te veo alguna vez te prometo que me dejo robar- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo cosa que de nuevo no gustó a su acompañante

- Entonces es una promesa, ¿de donde eres?- preguntó el pelinegro ignorando la mirada asesina que le mandaba Ishida

- Karakura ¿tu?- preguntó de vuelta ella

- Ehhh de Hokkaido pero precisamente iré a karakura unos días de visita, si te veo no te escaparás- aseguró el sonriendo

- Como sea, nosotros tenemos prisa- dijo el peliazul caminando aun con la chica sujetada a el

- Está bien, no me escaparé, nos vemos

- Ya estás- fue lo último que escucharon antes de irse

- No deberías de entablar conversaciones de ese tipo con sujetos como ese- comentó Ishida ya que se alejaron un poco más

- Solo así se conoce gente además no es como si le hubiera dado mi dirección- respondió ella completamente relajada y por un momento se emocionó pues podría ser que ese comportamiento tan cortante es parecido al que tenía Ichigo cuando estaba celoso pero dejó de lado ese pensar ya que de por si el Quincy era muy antisocial con muchos compañeros de su clase así que le atribuyó ese comportamiento a esa razón

- Pero supongo que si hubiera seguido de insistente lo hubiera conseguido- dijo el como si nada pero aun estaba molesto por lo ocurrido

- Ya hombre, actúas como si fueras mi madre- respondió la pelinegra soltándolo para evitar delatarse

- No me digas que el es el que te gusta- dijo el peliazul temiendo que la respuesta fuera un si

- Pffff, no, "es de los góticos que le gustan a Ichigo"... a mí me van más los "intelectuales"- respondió ella negando con la cabeza y para su sorpresa el chico se rio por ello y pronto ella se contagió de su risa.

* * *

- Y bien, aquí estamos- dijo Tatsuki mientras acababa de salir de la dichosa cueva, no era muy larga pero si bastante húmeda y estrecha en donde solo cabía una persona para poder salir en dirección al acantilado

- Si... no entiendo que tiene esto de castigo pero gracias a ello ahora no me encuentro haciendo labores de esclavo- dijo Ishida saliendo detrás de la chica

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio de la playa...

- En momentos como este me hubiera gustado perder- se dijo a si mismo Ichigo mientras lavaba una montaña de platos que salieron de el nuevo sitio de comida rápida al aire libre que había puesto el ex-capitán cerca de su cabaña, había varias mesas y sillas plegables que pronto se llenaron por que se esparció el rumor de que la comida era buena y que había un ambiente excelente.

Urahara había decidido generar más ingresos porque con lo que generaba la renta cabaña no era suficiente para sus gastos así que decidió abrir un pequeño negocio de alimentos, algo así como una fuente de sodas y como decidió cobrarles a los capitanes por llevarlos: puso a Byakuya y a Renji a cocinar y Orihime se ofreció pero dada la fama de sus platillos el de el sombrero le dijo que era mejor si era mesera junto con Rukia y Chad, Hitsugaya se encargaba de las bebidas y Kenpachi muy a regañadientes se encargó de picar cualquier cosa que se necesitara, Yoruichi iba y venía puesto que aun estaba enojada con el, pero a pesar de ello todo iba bien.

Bien hasta que el cielo comenzó a nublarse haciendo que la gente se fuera yendo poco a poco debido a que temían que lloviera, en menos de media hora todas las personas ya se habían ido dejando el establecimiento completamente vacio

- Parece que estos son los últimos Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime pasándole al shinigami sustituto una pequeña pila de platos

- Gracias, ahhh ya casi termino- dijo el suspirando con cansancio

- Gracias por su ayuda- dijo el rubio entrando a la cocina mientras contaba un fajo de billetes

- De nada, espero que al menos sea bien pagado- le dijo el pelinaranja sin dejar de fregar los trastes

- Dije que era ayuda, no trabajo- respondió el sonriendo

- Algún día Urahara-san, algún día- dijo Ichigo suspirando derrotado

- ¿Como vas con lo de Yoruichi-san?- le preguntó Orihime

- Bien, ya estoy planeando que decirle y como decirle, últimamente ha estado algo susceptible y quiero escoger las palabras correctas- respondió el rubio suspirando como colegiala enamorada

- Que bueno Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san se pondrá muy feliz- comentó ella para darle ánimos aunque sabía que a la morena no le iba a gustar mucho que la "friendzonearan" pero era inútil decirle algo

- Sip, terminen aquí y se pueden ir, ya no hay más gente gracias a este clima... que raro, no suele llover por esta época- dijo el mientras salía

- ¡Por fin!- dijo Ichigo dejando de lado el delantal que usaba para evitar mojarse la camisa- ¿Vamos?- le dijo sonriendo a la chica para indicarle que salieran, ella asintió y se sonrojó un poco, salieron y se reunieron con los demás para luego irse a la cabaña en donde pasaban el viaje escolar y antes de que se comenzaran a quejar aparecieron Tatsuki e Ishida a lo lejos, al parecer estaban conversando y por la cara de ambos parecía que iban muy bien con la compañía de otro

- ¿Ya viste?- preguntó el shinigami pelirrojo dándole un codazo a Ichigo

- Si... y luego dice que no- respondió el pensando en cómo molestar a Ishida con ello

- Parece que Tatsuki-chan si aprovechó un poco- dijo la pelinaranja a Rukia

- Genial, que bueno que no lo dejó pasar, nos tiene que contar si pasó algo y si no quiere tendremos que obligarla, ¿verdad?- le preguntó mientras ponía una de esas sonrisas mitad tiernas mitad aterradora

- No fue la gran cosa, solo que hay una vista increíble- dijo la pelinegra en cuanto se acercó a ellos

- ¿Al menos les dio algo de miedo?- preguntó Renji esperanzado de que el lugar fuera algo tenebroso

- En absoluto, es como cualquier otro sitio- respondió Ishida mostrándole una foto de la vista de el lugar

- Me hubiera dado más miedo nadar más allá de la costa- dijo Tatsuki acercándose a sus amigas quienes se quedaron detrás

- Ahh, habrá que ir a ver- dijo el shinigami mirando aquella foto pero sin quererlo presionó un botón y pasó a la siguiente que por casualidad era una de la chica que lo acompañó pero tomada de un mal ángulo- ¡Ajá!- exclamó en cuanto vio la imagen

- ¿Que?- preguntó el Quincy sin entender

- Mira Ichigo- dijo Renji y le mostró la foto al aludido quien pronto rió

- Apuesto a que la pondrás de fondo de pantalla, ¿verdad?- le preguntó mientras lo señalaba

- ¿De que hablan?- dijo el peliazul y les arrebató su telefono para después palidecer por la imagen que se mostraba, Tatsuki no lucía tan mal pero no era para nada una foto tomada con la intención de tenerla pero por supuesto que no iba a borrarla- Debió ser que la tomé sin querer, esta cosa es nueva y aun no sé cómo funciona la cámara- comentó

- Si claro- le dijeron ambos shinigamis sin creerle y siguieron molestándolo con el tema, pronto comenzaron a caer unas pequeñas gotas de agua así que aceleraron el paso

- ¿Y que pasó?- preguntaron Orihime y Rukia en cuanto vieron que los chicos no estaban tan cerca para oirás

- Mmm, pues nada solo que nos encontramos al chico de hace un rato y me dijo...- iba a contarles pero sonó su celular- Esperen, es de casa- les dijo al ver quien llamaba

- Ok, nos alcanzas- le dijo la pelinaranja para darle un poco de privacidad además de que las gotas aunque caían lentamente, no dejaban de ser tal.

- Si, hola mamá- saludó en cuanto escuchó la voz de su madre quien le llamaba para saber qué tal le iba, la plática no se extendió mucho así que colgó en poco tiempo- Si, yo te hablo cuando llegue ¡nos vemos!- dijo Tatsuki mientras suspiraba y decidió seguir a los demás aunque no pudo ya que una mano le cubrió la boca para que no gritara, sintió presión en un punto del cuello y comenzó a sentir como los ojos le pesaban, finalmente se desmayó y se dejó arrastrar por la arena...

* * *

- Genial- dijo Ichigo suspirando mientras veía por una ventana las gotas de lluvia recorrer el vidrio

- No te desanimes Kurosaki-san, ven a jugar UNO con nosotros- lo llamó Urahara quien estaba en la mesa con Rukia, Renji y Orihime, los capitanes estaban cerca mirando la televisión aunque realmente solo se escuchaba ya que el viento evitaba que le llegara bien la señal

- Gracias pero no- respondió el pelinaranja

- Creo que Kurosaki teme perder- dijo Hitsugaya con tono semi-burlón para picar al chico, Ichigo se levantó

- ¿Y no puede hacer que deje de llover?- intervino Renji para evitar una discusión, el clima no se prestaba como para aguantarlos

- De que puedo, puedo pero es mejor que la naturaleza siga su curso- respondió el peliblanco reprimiendo un bostezo

- Una tormenta así no es natural para nada- dijo Byakuya echando un vistazo por la ventana, miró hacia el horizonte marino y vio que a lo lejos, varios rayos caían en el mar, era una vista sumamente hermosa aunque daba un poco de escalofríos ver el cielo así de nublado, de pronto los rayos comenzaron a caer con mayor intensidad provocando que hubiera un apagón que hizo que todos se reunieran en la sala

- Quiero saber quien es el gracioso que está jugando con los fusibles- dijo Yoruichi entrando a la habitación con solo una toalla enrollada en su torso y con secadora en mano

- ¡Yoruichi-san!, ¡Cúbrete y ten algo de pudor!- dijo Urahara no muy contento de que casi todos los hombres presentes vieran tan lascivamente a la morena

- No es que alguien estuviera jugando con la luz, se fue por la tormenta- respondió Hitsugaya suspirando

- Pues entonces que alguien salga a arreglarla, Kisuke es tu casa ¡ve!- ordenó ella para no denotar que había cometido un error al confundir la naturaleza del apagón

- ¿Con esta tormenta?, ni loco además me puedo electrocutar y no es como si no pudieras vivir con el cabello mojado por un rato- dijo el rubio con mucho desinterés

- ¡Si me enfermo va a ser enteramente tu culpa!- contestó ella totalmente enojada

- ¡Pues si te enfermas será por culpa de tus defensas tan bajas, no porque yo no salga a arreglar la luz!- dijo el

- ¿Alguién ha visto a Tatsuki-chan?- preguntó Orihime al no ver a si amiga, creyó que estaba en la habitación con las demás chicas pero ahora que todos estaban en la sala se preocupó al no verla

- Ahora que lo dices... no recuerdo haber visto que entrara- dijo Rukia haciendo memoria

- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Renji al ver que ellas estaban preocupadas

- Arizawa no está- respondió la shinigami volteando en todas direcciones para verificar la ausencia de la pelinegra

- ¿Que Tatsuki no está?- preguntó Ichigo completamente desconcertado... si el la había visto en la entrada, incluso iba detrás de el, ¿cómo pudo desaparecer en tan poco tiempo?

-¿Cómo dicen?- preguntó la profesora preocupada, si la escuela se enteraba de la pérdida de un alumno ya podría decirle adiós a su bono de productividad

- Hay que ir a buscarla- dijo Orihime dando la vuelta para irse pero Ichigo la detuvo

- No podemos hacer mucho con esta lluvia- dijo el con pesadumbre, estaría más que dispuesto a ir a buscar a su amiga pero como estaba el clima solo conseguiría desesperarse más, trataba de pensar en que tal vez ella estuviera guarecida en alguna otra cabaña cercana o algo así pero esa sensación de que algo iría mal no lo dejaba en paz

- Será mejor esperar a que pase- dijo Ishida mirando distraído por la ventana pero lo que decía no correspondía a lo que su rostro reflejaba

- De ninguna manera, hay que ir a buscarla de inmediato puede ocurrirle algo con tanto rayo cayendo- dijo Rukia con mucha seriedad

- Pero...- iba a protestar el pelirrojo cuando de pronto todos se juntaron para ver por la ventana

- ¿Que demonios?- exclamaron Yoruichi y Urahara abriéndose paso hacia la ventana, en la playa se observaba a una persona caminando y con los destellos de los rayos se alcanzaba a apreciar que llevaba una espada desenvainada, rápidamente los capitanes se precipitaron hacia la salida

- Ya decía yo que una tormenta así no era normal- dijo Byakuya sintiendo como a su lado pasaban rápidamente los chicos y casi salían de no ser porque Yoruichi se interpuso en el camino

- Ichigo, tú te quedas aquí- dijo ella con mucha seriedad

- ¿Qué?... pero ¿por qué?- cuestionó el completamente desconcertado

- Es mejor que nos encarguemos de esto nosotros- dijo Urahara siendo el primero en salir seguido por los otros capitanes

- Renji, vamos- dijo Byakuya haciendo una leve seña con su mano al pelirrojo, este miró a Ichigo como si se estuviese disculpando pero de inmediato fue tras su capitán Rukia también iba a salir pero el pelinegro se lo impidió- Por favor déjanos esto- dijo con gesto amable

- Si- respondió ella resignada mientras regresaba al lado de Ichigo

- Será mejor que todos vayan a sus habitaciones- indicó la morena a la profesora, ella y casi todos los alumnos le hicieron caso menos a los que les concernía

- Dime por que no podemos salir- pidió el pelinaranja molesto

- No sabemos de que se trate o de quién pero nos siguió desde que salimos de Karakura, esa cosa viene tras de ti o de alguno de tus amigos y por eso tal vez tomo como rehén a tu amiga, por eso no puedes salir- respondió la pelimorada suspirando mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana pero solo se distinguía a los shinigamis yendo a enfrentar al desconocido

- ¿Que haces?- preguntó Chad a Ishida cuando vio que este sacaba su teléfono celular y buscaba un número

- Confirmando algo- dijo el peliazul poniéndoselo al oído mientras esperaba que no respondieran para salir y enfrentar a su sospechosa pero finalmente contestaron

_-¿Diga?...¿Hay alguién?- _se escuchaba la voz femenina desconcertada y desde donde estaba el mexicano pudo escuchar claramente a quien había marcado

- Maldición- dijo ya colgando con mucho enojo

Del otro lado de la línea

- ¿Quien?... colgaron- dijo Aoi cerrando su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo, se encontraba en lo que parecía un bosque

- Me pregunto por que trajiste esa cosa a un campo abierto- dijo Kyousuke secándose un poco de sudor con la mano

- Para emergencias- dijo ella como si nada

- Se supone que es para que nos... ay que fastidio explicarte, ¿quien era?- preguntó el rubio

- Ni idea

- ¿Ves? Eso pasa cuando das tu número a cualquier tipo, interrumpieron la paliza que te estaba dando- dijo el levantando un bokken improvisado con una rama

- ¡No es una paliza!... vamos 19 a 3, a-aun te puedo ganar- dijo ella no muy segura mientras tomaba un bokken real

- No me puedes dar ni un golpe decente, te estoy ganando asombrosamente usando una simple rama- dijo Kyousuke enarcando una ceja

- Si me dejaras usar una lanza el que imploraría piedad serías tu- aseguró Aoi

- Mentirosa, odias esa lanza más que a los productos light y la soya juntos- respondió el rubio acercándose a su amiga

- Que la odie no quiere decir que no sepa cómo usarla- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado mientras se sentaba en el pasto

- Si claro, venga, continuemos, es pesado pero sigue- propuso el extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- No quiero, ya me cansé- respondió la pelinegra acostándose por completo, al rubio le molestó demasiado esa actitud

- ¡No te estoy preguntando, muévete!- urgió el completamente serio así que ella se incorporó por que se sorprendió en el tono con el que le gritó

- ¡Eres un tirano, no hemos parado desde que amaneció!- reclamó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras se negaba a levantarse

- Entonces si quieres descansar muérete y así no pierdo mi tiempo- dijo el con una mirada fría

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó por su cambio de humor tan repentino pero de por si en todo ese día él estaba de "mírame y no me toques"- No es para tanto- agregó

- Tal vez no pero no has parado de quejarte y me fastidias, yo ya hice demasiado por ti y si sigues así mejor ahórrame el cansancio y córtate el cuello o qué sé yo para evitarte la deshonra de morirte por débil- dijo con frialdad mientras la veía con indiferencia

- ¡No me jodas!- dijo ella y le soltó un puñetazo directo a la boca- Sí, es cierto te debo más de lo que podría pagarte pero no es para que me lo eches en cara en este momento, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó sobándose los nudillos, se miraron con enojo pero el cedió y se dio la vuelta

- Seguro te dolió a ti más que a mi, aun golpeas como niña- dijo Kyou pasando una mano por la boca para ver si no sangraba- ¡Y solo porque me golpeaste no te diré!

De vuelta a la playa

- ¿Esa era Shimura?- preguntó Chad sin saberlo

- Con esto solo demuestra que no se encuentra allá afuera pero sigo sospechando de ella- dijo el Quincy

- Ya veo pero su número...

- La otra vez escuché que se lo daba a un sujeto y aproveché para anotarlo, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar... como ahora- dijo Ishida levantándose del sofá en el que se encontraba

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Yoruichi interponiéndose para que no saliera

- No soy shinigami así que no tengo porque quedarme aquí con los demás- respondió el peliazul y la morena no pudo poner objeción así que dejó que saliera seguido por Sado quien hizo una muy leve reverencia antes de salir, Orihime se levantó más que dispuesta a salir

- Yo también voy, necesito buscar a Tatsuki-chan- dijo ella con mucha determinación pero Ichigo volvió a detenerla

- No puedo dejar que vayas, no así y sé que Tatsuki te preocupa pero también es mi amiga al igual que tu y no quiero que salgas- dijo el adelantándose

- Ichigo,ya te dije que no puedes salir y enfrentarlo- le recordó Yoruichi

- Iré a buscar a Tatsuki, no iré a enfrentar a ese sujeto que para eso Urahara-san necesitaba a los capitanes, ¿no?- respondió el mirando algo ceñudo a la morena- Ustedes se guardan demasiadas cosas- agregó y salió

- Yo también iré soy demasiado joven para morir enfrentando a un desconocido pero quiero ir a buscar a una amiga- dijo Rukia saliendo detrás del pelinaranja pero regresó para llevar consigo a Orihime- Repito, no vamos a luchar, vamos a buscar- dijo para evitar que la pelimorada las detuviera

* * *

- ¿Quien eres?- preguntó Urahara llegando a donde habían visto a aquel sujeto, la tormenta había cesado un poco y ahora caían unas delgadas gotas pero el cielo no dejaba de estar oscuro, observaron a aquel sujeto, era bastante alto y llevaba un haori gris y Yukata blanco bastante percudido sostenido en la cintura con una cinta azul cuyos extremos tenían una estrella blanca de seis puntas, calzaba unas botas negras muy gastadas, el rostro completamente vendado a excepción de sus ojos y una larga cabellera negra atada en una trenza larga aunque tenía unos mechones sueltos a los lados de la cara, resultaba familiar pero no lograban ubicarlo

- Solo una pequeña advertencia- respondió el con una voz bastante grave arrojándole algo a Hitsugaya pero este no lo cachó en el vuelo y dejó que rodara por la arena

- ¿Advertencia de qué?- preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el mango de su espada para estar listo por si lo atacaban

- Ya verán- dijo el desconocido pero fue golpeado por el impaciente capitán de la onceava división, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco mientras mantenía los filos cruzados con Kenpachi, ambos sostenían sus espadas con una sola mano

- Tu espada se ha llevado muchas vidas... apestas a sangre - le comentó el capitán sonriendo

- Lo siento, hoy no me dio tiempo de bañarme- respondió el desconocido mientras sonreía a través de las vendas de su rostro, sintió de pronto que alguién más lo amenzaba por la espalda y volteó a ver de quien se trataba- Hace mucho que no veía a alguien como tu- dijo el

- Nombre- dijo Byakuya completamente desconcertado por el comentario

- No te metas Kuchiki, esta es mi pelea- reclamó Kenpachi

- Esto no es una pelea capitán, ¿quien eres?- preguntó Urahara poniéndose a la izquierda mientras que Hitsugaya se ponía a la derecha y Renji le apuntaba al cuello para evitar que escapara

- ¿Para qué decirles mi nombre?, dudo mucho que sepan quién soy solo por eso- dijo el desconocido ladeando la cabeza pero los capitanes lo amenazaron presionando sus zanpakutos para que hablara- Me llamo...- iba a decir cuando de repente la tormenta arreció y algo parecido a un rayo cayó justo en donde estaban ocasionando que todos dieran un saldo dejándolo libre

- Kisuke, ¿qué demonios haces?- pregunto Yoruichi quien fue la que cayó para acabar de una vez por todas con la amenaza

- ¡No tenías por qué venir!- le dijo el rubio mirando en todas direcciones para ver a donde se había ido aquel sujeto

- Te dijeron acaba por completo la amenaza a cualquier costa, te pusiste a hablar con el y mira lo que pasó- dijo la pelimorada señalando hacia su izquierda donde el pelirrojo estaba inconsciente en la arena, ambos ex-capitanes se acercaron para auxiliarlo, lo voltearon con cuidado para ver cómo fue herido y curiosamente tenía tres agujas senbon clavadas en el cuello de donde manaba sangre abundantemente, entre los dos lo llevaron a la puerta de la cabaña para guarecerse un poco de la lluvia

- ¿C-cuando?- preguntó Urahara sin creerlo ya que no vio que se moviera mientras trataban de retenerlo

- Cuando ladeo su cabeza, cuidaste sus brazos más no sus manos- respondió ella viendo la herida de Renji- No trató de matarlo, tan solo quiso inmovilizarlo, ¿por qué?- dijo ella tratando de no perder la calma

- Porque él era el que tenía más probabilidad de matarlo que cualquiera de nosotros cuatro- dijo Urahara pensativo mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia y en poco tiempo lo logró

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue por eso?- preguntó Yoruichi

- Fácil, si atacaba a uno de los que lo rodeábamos los otros tres lo hubieran atravesado y Abarai-san pudo haberle cortado la cabeza desde su posición en cambio lo atacó a el y nos hubiese distraído por un momento, eso le hubiera dado tiempo para huir o para matarnos a los cuatro, debo agradecerte por ello Yoruichi-san pero ahora tal vez sea más difícil encontrarlo- dijo el del sombrero mirando hacia donde se fueron los tres capitanes, suspiró lamentando aquel suceso y volvió su vista hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente; quizá no era el momento adecuado pero sentía que tenía que decirle aquello que se había planteado desde hace un rato- Escucha... estuve pensando en lo que me gritaste anoche, conozco tus motivos Yoruichi-san, perdóname por no decirte antes- dijo con un gesto cálido que hizo que la morena se emocionara, ¿sería acaso que por fin se dio cuenta?... como deseaba tener una cámara en ese momento para grabar la cara del de el sombrero, sus ojos y la curvatura de su boca en ese momento hacían que ella se estuviera derritiendo

- E-está bien Kisuke, te perdono- dijo ella algo apenada y puso la mejor de sus sonrisas para recibir aquellas palabras que tanto esperaba desde hacía ya algunos años

- Gracias, Yoruichi-san- dijo el rubio y miró fijamente a la pelimorada quien se tensó pero esperó pacientemente a que hablara- Desde que te conozco siempre me has apoyado, te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida...- dijo y tomó un poco de aire; "¡Lo dirá!", pensó Yoruichi conteniendo las ganas de lanzarse a sus brazos pero no quería romper el momento- Así que... cielos, esto nunca se lo he dicho a otra persona, es algo vergonzoso- se dijo a si mismo mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

- Bueno, estamos solos así que no tienes por que estar apenado- respondió ella jugando con un mechón de su cabello como si fuera una chica de secundaria esperando a que se le declarara el capitán del equipo de Futbol

- Eso si, Yoruichi-san debí decírtelo desde hace mucho pero supongo que ya lo has de saber- dijo adoptando bastante seriedad

- ¿Que es lo que debería de saber?- preguntó ella impaciente

- Que eres mi mejor amiga y que te aprecio bastante, gracias por apoyarme tanto- respondió Urahara sonriendo

- ¿Eh?- exclamó la morena mientras en su cabeza no dejaban de repetirse las palabras "mejor amiga"

- Si Yoruichi-san, eres mi mejor amiga, tantos años a mi lado me han hecho quererte tanto... de hecho no podría imaginarnos de otra manera- aseguró sin saber que estaba apuñalando por dentro a la morena

- Ahhh... Gracias Kisuke, yo también te quiero- dijo ella con el rostro carente de expresión

- Siento no haberme dado cuenta de que hacía falta decírtelo- dijo el rubio poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella

- No te das cuenta de muchas cosas, no te disculpes tanto... si no te importa vamos a curar a este chico- dijo Yoruichi levantándose para auxiliar al pelirrojo

- Vamos- dijo el imitándola pero de improvisto un golpe con una maceta de cerámica le dio en la cabeza- ¿Y ahora por que me golpeas?- preguntó quitándose la tierra y los trozos de la maceta, tal vez con tanto golpe por parte de ella estaba agarrándole gusto al dolor o cada vez se hacía menos sensible pero está vez ni sintió el macetazo

- ¡Por ciego, "amiguis"!- dijo ella lanzándole una mirada de desprecio total y arrastró con cuidado a Renji quien seguía sangrando aunque con menor intensidad

- ¿Quien la entiende?- se dijo a si mismo Urahara y se metió a la cabaña

* * *

- No está en esa de allá- dijo Rukia respirando agitadamente, se reunió con los demás debajo del toldo de una cabaña algo alejada de la de Urahara

- Tampoco en ninguna donde pregunté- respondió Ichigo tratando de recuperar el aliento, en cualquier lugar que preguntaban por la chica les daban una respuesta negativa lo que causaba que se sintieran cada vez mas preocupados

- ¿Que hacemos?, si si seguimos buscando así solo conseguiremos desesperarnos más- dijo la shinigami sintiéndose frustrada

- ¡Tatsuki-chan!, ¿Donde estas?, ¡Responde por favor!- gritaba Orihime mientras corría en plena lluvia, como deseaba escuchar la voz de su amiga pero cada segundo que pasaba la hacía sentirse mas insegura; vio pasar a Chad quien también había salido para ayudar- ¡Sado-kun, ¿nada?!- le pregunto algo esperanzada pero el moreno solo negó moviendo la cabeza, el la condujo hacia donde se guarecían Ichigo y Rukia pero ellos igual le dieron una respuesta negativa, Ishida también se reunió con ellos y su rostro reflejaba que tampoco la encontró

- Ya buscamos lo mas lejos que pudimos pero no aparece, ¿donde se pudo haber metido?- dijo el shinigami sustituto pensativo

- No... mas bien a donde la metieron- dijo el peliazul y salió corriendo hacia donde se sentía un reiatsu bastante fuerte proveniente de los shinigamis que no muy lejos de ahí peleaban

* * *

- ¡Deja de huir!- gritó Hitsugaya siendo el que seguía más de cerca al desconocido, llevaba burlando a los capitanes por toda la playa y parecía que solo jugaba con ellos, era demasiado rápido pero no se veía muy fuerte

- Yo no estoy huyendo, no le tendría miedo a un enano como tu- respondió el en tono burlón mientras esquivaba un ataque directo del capitán de la onceava- ¿Ves?, así se ataca- le dijo al pequeño peliblanco

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó Byakuya poniéndose a la par con el

- Nada realmente, solo vine para ver en que nivel están- dijo el desconocido completamente despreocupado pero el pelinegro le lanzó una estocada que esta vez no esquivó si no que la bloqueó con su propia espada

- Para ser alguien que se mostró tan amenazador no eres mas que un cobarde- dijo el capitán de la sexta división manteniendo filos cruzados con el

- Aghhh, si tan solo tuviera más tiempo te daría una lección- dijo el y en solo un parpadeo desapareció

- ¡Va hacia el acantilado!- dijo Hitsugaya molesto, todos lo siguieron y lo orillaron pero para la desgracia de los capitanes cayeron en la trampa

- Suelta a la humana- dijo Byakuya sin bajar su zanpakuto, el desconocido tenía entre sus brazos a Tatsuki quien estaba inconsciente pero se veía a salvo aunque si estaba completamente empapada

- Nah, es mi boleto de salida, les propongo algo: me dejan ir y yo les entrego a esta chica- dijo el sacando otra aguja de una de sus mangas para amenazar con enterrarla en el cuello de la pelinegra

- No es tan sencillo como eso... primero dinos quien eres y que eres para darle tus huesos con nombre al comandante- respondió Hitsugaya

- Para ser un enano si que eres bastante osado; bien, mi nombre no les servirá de nada pero seguro que el comandante sabe de mi- contestó el desconocido sonriendo por debajo de las vendas que cubrían su rostro

- Entonces si ya sabe de ti pues que mejor para nosotros, así nos evitaremos darle explicaciones innecesarias- dijo Kenpachi tratando de resistir las ganas de luchar con el

- Jo... ese anciano decrepito nunca escucha explicaciones- dijo el relajando la postura un poco aunque seguía sosteniendo firmemente a su rehén

- ¿Que sabes tu del comandante?- cuestionó Byakuya intrigado

- Diría más bien "¿Que no saben ustedes del comandante?"- respondió el desconocido haciendo que el capitán de la décima división intercambiara miradas con el pelinegro- Pero yo no soy el que se los debe de contar aunque si les diré que ese anciano hará lo que sea por su maldita sociedad de almas... incluso sacrificar a sus subordinados- agregó con tono sombrío

- ¿Que demo...- iba a decir el capitán de la onceava división cuando una flecha azul pasó a su lado para incrustarse en el hombro derecho del atacante

- Ustedes los shinigami hablan demasiado- dijo Ishida quien obviamente era el dueño de aquella flecha

- Anda... un Quincy, dicen que es raro ver uno después de aquella masacre; ¿que dice la familia chico?- preguntó el pelinegro enemigo riendo un poco

- Nada pero supongo que estarán más contentos en el mas allá ahora que me vengue un poco de los shinigamis- dijo el peliazul preparando otra flecha

- ¿Quién te dijo que yo soy un shinigami?- respondió el atacante

- ¿Entonces que mierda eres?- preguntó Kenpachi a punto de atacarlo

- Pregúntenle al comandante por sus generales- dijo el desconocido y se tiró de espaldas hacia el acantilado con la pelinegra en brazos

- ¡Arizawa-san!- gritó el Quincy y pasó rápidamente a los capitanes para tratar de evitarlo pero solo alcanzó a ver como el sujeto caía hacia el mar y de un momento a otro una garganta se abrió más abajo introduciéndose en ella solo el atacante, se cerró y finalmente solo la pelinegra se hundió en el agua, sin pensarlo dos veces Ishida se lanzó directo al mar para salvarla ya que era sumamente peligroso puesto que ella estaba inconsciente y corría el riesgo de ahogarse

Por el clima, el mar estaba inquieto y varias olas se rompían en contra de las rocas que estaban debajo del acantilado, Tatsuki cayó al agua y tuvo mucha suerte de no estrellarse en contra de una de las filosas piedras de el mar y se hundió lentamente sin despertar pero pronto fue sacada por Ishida, la llevó consigo hacia la orilla entre jadeos puesto que el mar estaba tan agitado que lo hizo sobre esforzarse, al salir la recostó sobre la arena y se tumbó junto a ella para recuperarse y de inmediato llegó Orihime junto con Ichigo para auxiliarlos pero de pronto se sintió tan cansado que cerró los ojos lentamente.

* * *

¿Que os pareció?... ojalá que haya gustado si no igual seguiré subiendolo, por ahí debe de haber alguien que diga "a mi me encantó =D" y no decepcionaré a ese alguien!

"Kickstar my heart" de Motley Crue, una buena canción que a lo mejor no tiene que ver mucho en este capitulo(o tal vez si XD) pero la escuchaba mientras escribia

En fin, nos leemos pronto!

¿Pronto?... ehhh con tanta pinch* cosa que me pasa en la escuela y luego que son vacaciones... dejemoslo en que sabrán de mi algun día de estos nwn

Se me cuidan!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala) No te preocupes por lo que piensan de ti, ni siquiera Dios ha logrado caerle bien a todo el mundo n_n


	28. Love us or hate us

Claro claro, no me acuerdo de nada en pleno examen pero me viene la inspi para traerles un capitulo más de este fic que ni terminado está pero pues ahí la llevo, a partir de aquí consideren que empieza lo mejor!

Muchas gracias por leerme después de tanto, de verdad os lo agradezco bastante, me motiva saber que aun por estas fechas hay quienes me agregan a favoritos :3

Ya ni hablo que prometo y prometo y prometo y nada que cumplo u.u

Aviso que este capitulo da distintas perspectivas entre los acontecimientos, a ver si me di a entender XD

Bleach no me pertenece, aún... nah, nunca será mio u.u

* * *

Capitulo 28 "Love us or hate us"

Despertó abruptamente y observó a su alrededor, no era su habitación…

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó mentalmente y un escalofrío le vino de repente, en ese momento recordó lo que había hecho hacia al menos unos momentos… ¿o serían horas?, no sabía y ni le importaba, en ese momento necesitaba saber que ocurría, especialmente con Tatsuki.

Se levantó para salir de la habitación pero justo en ese momento se topó con su compañera quien tenía un gesto de preocupación.

- Ishida-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Orihime haciendo que el regresara sus pasos

- Bien, ¿cómo está Arizawa-san?- preguntó el de vuelta, Ishida se sorprendió a si mismo por cuestionar aquello ya que estaba completamente seguro de que iba a preguntar qué había pasado pero las palabras salieron de su subconsciente

- Está bien… solo estaba inconsciente pero ahora está dormida, gracias por salvarla Ishida-kun- respondió la pelinaranja dejando salir un par de lágrimas al imaginar que pudo haberle pasado a su amiga

- No tienes por qué agradecerlo Inoue-san- dijo el poniendo una manos sobre el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla

- Pero es que si tu no hubieras…

- No importa ya, ¿Qué pasó con los demás?- preguntó para cambiar el tema, se dirigió a la sala en compañía de la chica y vio que ahí solo estaba Ichigo sentado en un sofá con aire pensativo- Kurosaki- dijo para llamar la atención de el

- Ishida- dijo el sorprendido pero se notaba un poco alegre por verlo despierto

- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿y los demás?- preguntó el Quincy apenas le respondió

- Bueno… para empezar Tatsuki está bien pero estuvo casi al borde de la hipotermia, Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san están hablando con la profesora acerca de lo que ocurrió y los capitanes se fueron para perseguir al que los atacó- explicó brevemente el chico sin dejar de tener esa expresión de impotencia

- ¿Y Kuchiki-san?- preguntó de nuevo el peliazul causando que los pelinaranjas pusieran un semblante algo triste

- Se fue- dijo Ichigo mirando hacía la puerta, Orihime notó aquello y sintió un poco de celos por ver la expresión que causaba la partida shinigami en el chico pero decidió dejarlos de lado por la situación ya que su preocupación era mayor ya que no pudo curar a Renji por más que intentó.

**_Tres horas antes…_**

- Ya casi llegamos- dijo Ichigo quien traía en sus brazos a Tatsuki mientras que Sado con la ayuda de Orihime llevaban al Quincy quien apenas estaba despierto, Rukia se había adelantado para anunciar que ya los habían encontrado

- ¡RENJI!- gritó la shinigami con tono desgarrador lo que hizo a los demás acelerar el paso

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo el pelinaranja entrando con su amiga en brazos, de la impresión casi deja caer a la chica pero rápidamente la puso sobre otro sofá para acercarse a su amigo que tenía la ropa manchada de sangre y un vendaje alrededor del cuello que se teñía poco a poco de rojo

- Fue atacado por ese miserable- dijo Byakuya quien iba entrando a la cabaña con el rostro lleno de impotencia ya que no encontraron por los alrededores al culpable, sabían que había abierto una garganta pero no tenían aun la autorización para irlo a buscar a Hueco Mundo así que decidieron buscar mientras en la playa por la posibilidad de que el atacante hubiera regresado

- Renji, por favor, resiste- susurraba Rukia al lado del pelirrojo mientras lloraba y le acariciaba el cabello

- Pronto vendrán por él- dijo el líder de la familia Kuchinki poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo

- Kuchiki-san, yo lo curaré, no te preocupes- dijo Orihime acercándose al herido

- Chad y yo nos encargaremos de Tatsuki e Ishida- dijo Ichigo y se llevó a su amiga a una habitación cercana mientras que el moreno hacía lo mismo con el Quincy que cayó dormido de un momento a otro

- Veamos- dijo Orihime comenzando a curar al shinigami pero por más que intentaba no lograba rechazar el daño

- ¿Que pasa Inoue?- preguntó Rukia al notar que la herida de Renji seguía igual

- N-no puedo curarlo- respondió la pelinaranja anonadada por la situación ya que al parecer el lugar en donde se había introducido la aguja estaba cubierto por algo extraño

- Tal vez es que está envenenado- dijo Urahara llegando de improvisto

- Pe-pero también puedo rechazar el veneno, más bien parece como si tuviera algo que aisla la herida- dijo ella comenzando a sentir un poco de desesperación

- Pronto vendrán por él- dijo Hitsugaya entrando, había ido con Urahara y Kenpachi directo a la sociedad de almas para que les dieran el permiso para entrar a Hueco Mundo el cual les fue dado inmediatamente después de relatar lo ocurrido...

- Vinieron en menos de los que pensábamos y se llevaron a Renji, Rukia decidió ir con él para cuidarlo y los demás fueron a Hueco Mundo- dijo Ichigo suspirando

- Ya veo- respondió Ishida pensativo, en su mente daba vueltas la imagen de su atacante pero no se le hacía conocido, ni siquiera se acercaba un poco a sus sospechosos

- Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, saldremos temprano- les dijo la profesora con cara de cansancio, había salido de una habitación contigua, tenía gesto serio, quizá era por lo que Urahara le había contado

- Si sensei- dijeron los tres y ella se retiró

- ¿Que ocurre?- preguntó Orihime al ver que el tendero se quedó pensativo

- Nada Inoue-san, ella no dirá nada pero dijo que no se hacía responsable por ustedes, que son los más inmiscuidos en asuntos como este- respondió el rubio

- Bueno, de por si no se interesa mucho en nosotros- dijo Ichigo levantándose

- Si, no se sorprendió mucho por lo que le expliqué, supongo que lo sospechó pero en fin, que descansen- dijo el del sombrero y también se retiró

- Iré a ver si Tatsuki-chan despertó- dijo la pelinaranja yendo hacia donde estaba su amiga- Buenas noches- dijo por ultimo

- Buenas noches- respondieron ellos amablemente, quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos

- Di algo Kurosaki, se nota que tienes ganas de preguntarme algo- dijo Ishida acomodándose sus gafas

- Si, de hecho... ¿pudiste saber qué era el que te atacó?- cuestionó el shinigami sustituto mirandolo directo a los ojos

- No... pero sospecho que es shinigami aunque estaba amenazando a Arizawa-san con una aguja en lugar de usar su zanpakuto- contestó el peliazul recordando el momento, de nuevo el silencio vino pero acompañado de una mirada mutua

- Ishida

- ¿Si?

- No hay que dejar que pase de nuevo- dijo Ichigo por ultimo y se fue dejando solo al peliazul, quien solo inspiró fuertemente y asintió sin ser visto pero estaba seguro que el shinigami sustituto daba por sentado que él no iba a dejar que lastimaran a uno de sus amigos.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está Renji?- preguntó Rukia; se encontraba en la cuarta división esperando a que les dijeran el estado del pelirrojo, después de dos horas al fin la capitana salió para darles las noticias

- Se encuentra estable pero perdió demasiada sangre, quizá se recupere en unas tres semanas pero...- dijo Unohana algo dudosa de darle el diagnostico pero tenía que hacerlo, era su deber

- ¿Pero?- dijo la shinigami con los nervios hechos nudo, algo le decía que no sería algo bueno

- La yugular fue severamente dañada al igual que las cuerdas vocales- dijo ella finalmente mirando hacia la habitación donde reposaba el shinigami

- Quiere decir que...

- No puede hablar, al menos por ahora no podríamos operarlo para hacer que recupere el habla debido a toda la sangre que perdió- explicó ella con algo de pesar en el rostro

- Oh no...- dijo Rukia quedando en blanco por unos momentos

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Byakuya llegando

- Nii-sama- respondió la pelinegra y se abrazó fuertemente a su hermano para después echarse a llorar

- ¿Que ocurre con Renji?- preguntó el jefe de la familia Kuchiki sorprendido por la reacción de Rukia

- Él se recuperará pero por ahora perdió el habla- reiteró Unohana

- Ohhh- dijo el pelinegro y abrazó con más fuerza a Rukia debido a que comprendía como se debía sentir ella- ¿Cómo es que una simple aguja pudo hacerle eso?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

- Bueno, en si el objeto solo fue un factor, una persona debe de conocer los puntos exactos del cuerpo para causar semejante daño y no solo eso, la fuerza con la que fue arrojada fue la correcta para quitarle el habla, unos milímetros más y pudo causarle la muerte; al parecer quien los atacó solo quiso silenciarlo, dígame, ¿Abarai-san lo atacó primero o lo enfrentó solo?- cuestionó la capitana

- No estábamos ahí... solo lo atacó para distraernos y escapar- respondió Byakuya apretando los puños

- Mmm... es raro, no cualquiera tiene ese tipo de conocimientos, como sea, pueden pasar a verlo- dijo Unohana haciéndose a un lado para que ellos entraran a la habitación y así lo hicieron, la shinigami se acercó a su amigo rápidamente y se sentó al borde de la cama mientras le sostenía una mano pero este no respondió porque aún se encontraba sedado.

- Nii-sama- dijo ella en voz baja sin dejar de contemplar al pelirrojo

- Dime- respondió el con un suspiro

- Regresaré para cuidar a Renji, mañana iré a decirle a Ichigo además no quiero preocuparte- dijo Rukia tratando de componer una sonrisa

- Está bien...- dijo Byakuya y se aclaró la garganta, miró de soslayo a su hermana y se dijo a si mismo que su teniente era bastante afortunado por tener a la shinigami y esa duda que siempre le asaltaba cuando estaban ellos dos juntos le vino de repente, era muy obvio pero quería escucharlo de su hermana para estar seguro y así tomar medidas al respecto... tal vez no era buen momento pero tenía que preguntarle- Rukia- dijo en voz baja

- ¿Si?- preguntó ella extrañada ya que eran pocas las veces que la llamaba por su nombre y cuando lo hacía era para preguntarle algo serio.

- Tu lo amas, ¿verdad?- preguntó aunque más que una cuestión parecía una afirmación

- ¡Nii-sama!- protestó la pelinegra completamente roja, pasaron unos cuantos momentos de incómodo silencio; Rukia no sabía en donde esconder la cara pero sabía que el líder de su familia no aceptaría un cambio de tema- N-no sé- murmuró- Pero cada que lo veo... siempre me nace una sensación de querer estar junto a él y ahora que está herido no quiero apartarme de su lado- dijo mientras sonreía en dirección al teniente.

- Ya veo- dijo Byakuya pensativo y se dio media vuelta para irse- iré a ordenar mis pendientes, descansa un poco- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Está bien- dijo ella y siguió contemplando al shinigami- Por tu bien espero que no hayas escuchado eso- le susurró.

* * *

Saliendo al pasillo, el capitán soltó un profundo suspiro y se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a la primera división y encaminarse al lugar de donde provenían los hollows pero alguien se le "atravesó" haciendo que olvidara por unos momentos lo que hacía.

- Buenas noches- saludó la capitana de la segunda división con su característica seriedad

- Buenas noches- respondió Byakuya levemente turbado por la presencia de ella, pensó que después de saludarlo seguiría su camino pero en lugar de eso se detuvo un poco

- Oí que atacaron a su teniente, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó Soi fon levemente interesada en el asunto

- Así es, es algo grave pero se recuperará- respondió el pelinegro manteniendo su seriedad y en lugar de alegrarse, le dio un poco de 'miedo' que ella le hablara, desde que le había hecho el asco de cumplido la capitana lo evitaba pero ahora hasta parecía que lo buscaba

- Ya veo y no sab...

- No, el sujeto traía la cara vendada-. Mala suerte, y el que creyó que la pelinegra lo saludaba por buena onda.

- Entiendo, va a buscarlo, ¿no?- dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado ya que la mirada del Kuchiki la ponía nerviosa

- En efecto, escapó hacia Hueco Mundo, no creo que sea muy difícil encontrarlo- respondió Byakuya sin saber que más decir a excepción de...- Gracias por su preocupación- dijo y relajó su postura pero ella enrojeció por completo

- ¡¿Q-quien está preocupada?!- estalló cual olla exprés con los frijoles chamuscados(?) y se acercó a el peligrosamente con claras intenciones asesinas.

- P-pues u-usted- dijo el sin saber qué era lo que lo puso tan nervioso de repente, si la cercanía de ella o el saber que si no escogía adecuadamente sus palabras, estaba en el lugar adecuado para ser atendido.

- ¡Yo no estoy preocupada y menos por usted!- le gritó Soi Fon, diría cara a cara pero por su altura a duras penas y le llegaba al hombro

- Yo nunca le dije que fuera por mi- refutó el pelinegro anotando en su lista interna "tsundere" como su ideal atractivo de una mujer

- ¡E-es lo mismo, u-usted y su teniente son un par de inútiles!-.

No debió de decir ello...

- ¡Pues al menos a mi si me preocupa mi teniente!- dijo Byakuya elevando un par de decibeles su voz pero fue suficiente como para que la capitana abriera un poco más los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¡Explíquese!- urgió Soi Fon

- ¡Que si estoy aquí es porque aprecio a las personas que están a mi alrededor, no como usted que se nota que es una seca!- respondió el pelinegro y aunque le gustara ella no se iba a quedar callado.

- ¡¿Que acaba de decir?!- dijo ella completamente roja por el enojo... o posiblemente por estar manteniendo una conversación de ese nivel con el líder de la familia Kuchiki.

- ¡Lo que escuchó!- afirmó el cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Será idiota!- respondió ella y elevó una mano para darle una bofetada pero el la detuvo sosteniéndola firmemente pero sin lastimarla.

- Usted comenzó- dijo el mirándola directo a los ojos

- ¡Pero no tenía por qué confundir las cosas!- rebatió ella mirando hacia otro lado para evitar tener un sonrojo.

- Está bien, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Byakuya curvando un poco sus labios lo cual se podría interpretar como una sonrisa y con ella a la capitana no le quedó otra más que disculparlo o derretirse ahí mismo.

- Pues ya qué, disculpa aceptada- dijo Soi Fon tomando un respiro profundo para calmarse pero notó que su mano aún era presa por la de él- ¿Me suelta por favor?- pidió

"Pues mire, si quisiera pero me gusta cómo encaja su mano con la mía" pensó pero obviamente no lo exteriorizó y la soltó sin más.

- Creo que también debo disculparme, lo siento pero logró sacar lo peor de mi- comentó ella como si nada

- Disculpada está y ahora si me perdona necesito retirarme, con su permiso- dijo el Kuchiki y pasó junto a la capitana sintiendo mucho cortar tan memorable plática.

- Espere.

- ¿Si?- preguntó el ahora si desconcertado

- Eh... esto... ¿sabe por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó poniendo ambas manos detrás de su espalda y meciéndose un poco

"Porque me estaba buscando... no, eso es completamente imposible" pensó el riendo internamente por lo ridículo que le sonó ello y solamente negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza

- En realidad lo estaba buscando- dijo ella muerta de la pena

"¡Ah cabr*n!..." pensó... bueno, no realmente pero cualquiera pensaría eso si de repente le informaran algo así ¿que no?.

- ¿P-para qué me necesita?- preguntó Byakuya tratando de que sus nervios no lo traicionaran

- Me dijeron que fuera con usted ya que los otros dos capitanes fueron requeridos para otros asuntos y yo... pues bueno... me ofrecí- dijo Soi Fon sin dejar de mecerse- ¡Pero no crea que es por usted!, ¡Y-yo no sabía que solo a usted le permitieron ir!- se corrigió completamente sonrojada

- Ya veo- dijo el importándole muy poco sus motivos, iban a ir juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

- S-sí así que ¿ya o tiene más cosas que hacer?- preguntó con impaciencia, "Maldita la hora en la que me ofrecí" pensó mordiendo su labio inferior. A ver si podría aguantarlo.

- No, si gusta podemos partir enseguida- respondió el y ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la división para irse.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente cerca de la playa...**

-¿Tons qué, muchachada? ¿ya arrejuntaron todas sus chivas?- preguntó el primo de Chad terminando de revisar la unidad de transporte _(¿Ya están listos para partir?, ¿tienen sus cosas listas?)_

- Creo que ya todo está listo- dijo la profesora poniéndose al hombro su bolso- Gracias por todo Urahara-san y disculpe si causamos inconvenientes- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia ante el del sombrero

- Al contrario Sensei, el que debe de disculparse soy yo- respondió el rubio sonriéndole y para su desgracia la ex-capitana contemplaba aquello con gesto desaprobatorio

"Si supiera que casi causa un 'semi-divorcio'" pensó Ichigo sonriendo un poco y desvió la mirada y notó que sus otros compañeros lo miraban extraños, bueno, no solo a el sino también a Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki e Ishida y se notaba que se morían por preguntar en donde estaban Rukia y Renji pero ese ambiente enrarecido que habían creado se los impedía.

- De nuevo muchas gracias por todo- dijo la profesora Ochi y les hizo una seña a los estudiantes para que abordaran el autobús.

- ¡Achú!... ahh, tonta gripe- dijo Tatsuki sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa y se sonó la naríz, se enfermó debido a la caída en el mar que tuvo.

- Salud- le dijo el Quincy quien iba detrás de ella

- Gracias- respondió ella amablemente, se sentía algo apenada ya que se enteró que el la había salvado la noche anterior... no es que hubiera quedado traumatizada pero aun el temor era latente en su cuerpo pero no quería preocupar a su amiga así que actuaba más 'suave' que de costumbre además quería agradecerle al peliazul por haberla salvado pero no encontraba como hacerlo

- Para que no se peleen siéntense con el mismo compañero con el que vinieron- les dijo la profesora tomando sentándose cerca del conductor- ¡Y usted será mejor que ponga algo de música decente-.

- Ay que genio mi profe pero ta´bueno, prometo ponerle unas rolitas acá muy de sus gustos de ñora- respondió Kou buscando en su porta discos _(que carácter profesora pero está bien, pondré música más acorde a sus refinados gustos)_

- No sé lo que me dijo pero me sonó a que no saldrá con su música- dijo ella

- Simón, ¿le late Billy Joel?- preguntó el conductor enseñando un disco del cantante mencionado.

- Si no tiene otra cosa...

Mientras tanto los demás se acomodaban en su asiento

- Inoue, ¿quieres ir en la ventanilla?- preguntó Ichigo distraídamente mientras veía como dos chicas a un lado de ellos se secretearon en cuanto los vieron pasar

- Sí, gracias Kurosaki-kun- respondió ella y pasó antes, ya sentados ambos se quedaron callados hasta que la chica habló- Me pregunto cómo seguirá Renji-kun.

- No te preocupes, seguro que ya se está recuperando- dijo el tratando de sonar seguro pero le costó trabajo

- Ojalá que si...- dijo ella pensativa

- Inoue, s-si... bueno, pues... este... si quieres po-podemos ir a visitarlo el fin de semana... bueno, a que tu y yo pues podríamos decirle a Urahara-san que nos dejé pasar a la sociedad de almas- se atrevió a decirle

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Orihime poniendo una gran sonrisa y el pelinaranja solo asintió mudo por el nerviosismo- Gracias, n-no me atrevería a ir yo sola- agregó mirando por la ventana e Ichigo solo se reacomodó en su asiento, no sabía de que otra cosa hablar.

- ¡Achú!- estornudó Tatsuki sobresaltando a su compañero de asiento.

- Salud- dijo Ishida suspirando un poco molesto por haber sido distraido de su lectura

- ¡No es justo!- reclamó ella sacando un pañuelo

- ¿Que no es justo Arizawa-san?- preguntó el peliazul enarcando una ceja

- Que tu no estés enfermo, no entiendo cómo es que tú estás como si nada considerando que también te empapaste anoche- dijo la pelinegra tomando un poco de agua

- Ahhh eso, bueno, el que dice ser mi padre es doctor y eso me ha creado hábitos para cuidar de mi salud así que es muy difícil que llegué a enfermarme- respondió el como si nada- Además-agregó- puede que mientras estuviste inconsciente estuvieras en un lugar frío.

- Mmm, puede que sí- respondió la chica y se quedó pensativa cosa que agradeció mucho el Quincy y se quedó callada por varios minutos- Gracias- dijo encogiéndose en su asiento

- ¿De qué?- dijo el mirándola interesado

- P-por lo de anoche, g-gracias por salvarme- respondió la pelinegra devolviéndole la mirada y el solo hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- preguntó

- Kurosaki también lo habría hecho

- No te pregunté por Ichigo, te pregunté por ti- repuso algo molesta, no sabía

- No necesito una razón, ¿o sí?- dijo en mirándola, Tatsuki iba a argumentar algo más cuando ella interrumpió- ¿O es que has pensado en que me puedo cobrar el favor?

- ¡Por supuesto que no?... es solo que... solo que, no nada- dijo ella y sus mejillas se colorearon ya que por un momento pensó que el quizás la fue a rescatar por motivos afectivos

- Ahh, como quieras. Deberías de dormir un poco, creo que tienes fiebre- respondió Ishida notando lo enrojecida que se encontraba, ella se recargó en su asiento y cerró los ojos descartando toda pregunta.

"Pero realmente... no sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera ocurrido algo" pensó el Quincy y contempló el camino a través de la ventana.¿

* * *

En menos de lo que pensaban ya se encontraban de vuelta en Karakura.

- Pues al menos el regreso estuvo más decente- comentó la profesora al descender del autobús

- Chale profe, yo le dije que la iba a arreglar pa´que quedara chida- reclamó Kou bajando detrás de ella- ¡Primate a ver que día te caigo pa´platicar- dijo al ver a Chad

- Si, espero que sea pronto- respondió el moreno y abrazó a su primo para despedirse.

- Tatsuki-chan, ¿vamos juntas a casa?- preguntó Orihime al ver a su amiga que para ese momento ya se estaba sintiendo mal

- Sí... ah, odio estar enferma cuando hace tanto calor- dijo la pelinegra cubriéndose un poco del sol con una mano

- Será mejor que cuando llegues te recuestes- dijo la pelinaranja tocando la frente de la otra chica- Estás ardiendo- exclamó

- Debe ser que apenas me va a dar la gripa como se debe... lo bueno es que no hay alguien en mi casa así que podré descansar un poco más- comentó Tatsuki

- ¡En ese caso me quedo contigo y te preparo una de mis sopas especiales!- dijo Orihime un poco entusiasmada

- Ehh... ¡Qué buena idea Orihime pero pensándolo bien no me siento tan mal!- respondió la pelinegra para evitar enfermarse del estómago también pero vio que su amiga se decepcionó un poco- ¡Pero de todas maneras vamos, hazme compañía un rato!- dijo

- Claro- dijo la chica componiendo una sonrisa y vio a Ichigo pasar junto con Ishida- ¡Nos vemos mañana, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun!- dijo agitando una mano e hizo que los dos se detuvieran

- Si, nos vemos Inoue, oye Tatsuki, ¿segura que estarás bien? ¿no quieres que el viejo te revise?- dijo el shinigami sustituto notando el estado de la karateka

- Nah, creo que solo necesito descansar un poco y tomarme algo... ¡ACHÚ!- dijo ella y sacó un pañuelo

- Salud, nos vemos mañana y Arizawa-san, no es por ser pesimista pero deberías de tomarte el día de mañana también ya que te pondrás peor- recomendó el Quincy comenzando a irse- Hasta luego Inoue-san, Kurosaki-.

- Tiene razón, será mejor que descanses mucho... no sabemos en donde estuviste pero se nota que hizo mucho frío- dijo Ichigo levemente preocupado

- Hombre, ya lo dijeron ustedes, solo necesito recostarme, ¿no?- respondió Tatsuki y el chico asintió- Pues eso haré, ¿vamos?- le dijo a Orihime

- Sí, adiós Kurosaki-kun- dijo la pelinaranja y caminó junto a su amiga; Ichigo se quedó parado ahí hasta que ambas se perdieron de su vista y notó que ya solo quedaba el en las puertas de la escuela así que decidió irse ya a casa, caminando despacio y pensando.

- A ver que le digo a mis hermanas por lo de Rukia- se dijo a si mismo y tomó el camino largo pero sintió algo extraño y de inmediato supo que ocurria- Están peleando- se dijo y echó a correr hacia donde sentía las presencias de los shinigamis.

* * *

**Veinte minutos antes, en otro sitio de Karakura...**

- Deberían de darnos más misiones como esta- comentó Matsumoto mientras caminaba por la calle atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes puesto que ella iba rodeada por todos los shinigamis, jugueteaba con una cadena de plata que tenía un dije con forma de gota en color azul rey

- Yo opino lo mismo pero hay que alegrarse de que no todos los días este mundo corre peligro- dijo Ikkaku mirando amenazadoramente a todo aquel que se le cruzaba

- Eso si, ¿qué hacemos ahora?... por cierto, Rangiku-san, ¿de dónde sacaste ese dije?- preguntó Kira curioso

- Es un segreto pero te diré que es un regalo de mi más grande admirador- dijo ella sonriendo

- ¿Se lo diste tú?- preguntó Ikkaku al pelinegro

- Claro que no, un sueldo de teniente no alcanza para una joya así- dijo Yumichika

- ¡Gracias! y no, no fui yo- respondió el teniente cruzándose de brazos algo molesto por aquel comentario

- No les diré- respondió la rubia adelantándose un poco

- Debe de ser el mismo que le manda esas notas tan cursis que me daban día...- iba a decir el tercer oficial de la onceava división pero de pronto los otros tres lo callaron yéndose encima de él.

- ¿Que notas?- preguntó Matsumoto enojada

- P-pues te llegaban ciertas notas y como estabas con Inoue-san no podíamos dártelas así que te las guardamos- dijo el rubio nerviosamente al ver la creciente ira en los azules ojos de la teniente

- Y las leímos- dijo Ikkaku muy quitado de la pena

- ¿Que hicieron qué?- dijo ella amenazando con golpearlos

- Se iba a enterar de todas formas- argumentó el oficial

- Ahora si los voy a matar...- dijo ella acercándose a los shinigamis con un aura asesina...

Unos instantes y unos cuantos golpes después

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó Kira quien junto con los demás, tenía un chichón en la cabeza

- Dormir un poco, tanto sol afecta a la piel- dijo Yumichika contemplándose en el espejo de un carro

- ¿Dormir?, hace un buen día y estamos libres de Urahara-san y sus tareas- dijo Hisagi estirando los brazos tratando de cambiar el tema

- Pero todo por aquí es muy aburrido, ¿y si llevamos a cabo aquella misión que te encomendó en secreto el capitán Kyoraku?- dijo la rubia sonriendo como si no hubiera ocurrido lo anterior

- ¿Cómo lo...- iba a preguntar el pelinegro

- Para una mujer como yo no hay secretos- dijo Rangiku guiñándole un ojo

- ¿Qué fue lo que te encargaron?- preguntó Ikkaku con curiosidad

- Buscar a la gemela perdida del capitán Kuchiki- dijo el teniente de la novena división sacando un papelito arrugado de entre sus cosas, ella se lo arrebató de inmediato para leerlo

- No será difícil encontrar a alguien así- dijo Yumichika quien leía por encima del hombro de la teniente

- Tiene razón, si hasta el nombre pusieron- dijo el rubio

- Pero es un nombre demasiado común- opinó el tercer oficial

- Aun así no creo que sea complicado- comentó la única mujer presente

- Sería bueno rondar por toda la ciudad para buscarla y sirve que así pasamos el tiempo- propuso Yumichila y pronto todos comenzaron a caminar despacio por las calles de Karakura, pasaron por el parque, las tiendas, las escuelas y en todos los lugares había mucha gente que salió a disfrutar de aquel día pero cuando transitaban por una gran avenida parecía como si todas las personas se hubieran desaparecido

- Creo que ya nos salimos del rumbo- dijo el teniente de la tercera división algo confundido

- Regresemos- dijo Hisagi dando media vuelta, los demás lo imitaron y caminaron un poco hasta que algo los hizo detenerse

- ¿Y ese tipo?- preguntó Ikkaku adelantándose unos pasos, alguien estaba parado justo en su camino

- No sé pero no es un humano- dijo la rubia observando con atención la vestimenta del sujeto pero lo que lo destacó fue que tenía el rostro vendado y que traía una cadena negra enrollada en la cintura

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kira pero él no respondió, simplemente se puso en guardia

- Creo que quiere pelear, ¡Con mucho gusto!- dijo Ikkaku sonriendo- Pobre idiota, somos cinco contra uno, ¿qué puede hacer?- dijo el buscando entre sus bolsillos un caramelo para poder salir de su cuerpo

- Espera, no puedes ponerte a pelear con cualquier desconocido- le reprimió Matsumoto

- ¡Ay por favor!, te aseguro que no viene a saludarnos- apoyó Yumichika también buscando su alma modificada

- ¿Quien eres?- preguntó el teniente de la novena división

- Deberían de preocuparse más por ustedes mismos que por cómo me llamo- dijo el sujeto de las vendas con una voz muy grave

- Acabémoslo- dijo Ikkaku quien ya había salido de su cuerpo, los demás hicieron lo mismo mientras liberaban sus zanpakutos pero en un pestañeo el desconocido desapareció de la vista de todos

- Cinco, tres tenientes y dos oficiales... ese idiota me las va a pagar, me sacó por tan poco- dijo la misma voz grave de antes desde atrás

- Vamos a ver si dices eso cuando estés a punto de morir- dijo el quinto oficial de la onceava y lo rodearon esperando que usara su espada pero sucedió todo lo contrario ya que se puso en la cadena la espada que llevaba y atacó con las manos desnudas, primero fue por Kira y Hisagi a los cuales mandó lejos con un fuerte golpe en el pecho, luego fue por Yumichika a quien dio un puñetazo en el estómago y cuando este puso ambas manos le dio una patada, Ikkaku trató de golpearlo con su lanza pero el desconocido la detuvo aunque en el inter terminó con la mano sangrando y respondió el ataque con un fuerte golpe directo a la cara dejándolo fuera por un momento

- No me gusta pelear con mujeres y menos con una tan bella- dijo con tono incomodo al ver a Rangiku

- No vas a pelear con una mujer, va a ser con un shinigami- respondió ella enojada

- Siendo de esa manera entonces no tendrás trato especial- dijo él y desenvainó su espada la cual tenía la funda color azul marino y la guardia tenía forma de hexágono con diseños de rayos, hizo una reverencia rápida con la cabeza y la atacó mandando un corte directo al cuello de la rubia, afortunadamente logró evitarlo interponiendo su arma para que los filos quedaran cruzados pero no pudo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo ya que la fuerza de su oponente era mucho mayor que la de ella, el dio un paso hacia atrás para atacarla de nuevo y esta vez los cortes que mandaba eran tan rápidos que la teniente apenas y podía defenderse

"Capitán, ¿dónde está?" pensó ella tratando de que su defensa no fuera traspasada

- Creo que ya es hora...- dijo el dándole un fuerte golpe con el mango de su espada haciendo que estuviera a punto de estrellarse con la pared de un edificio pero su atacante rápidamente se quitó la cadena y la usó como si fuera un látigo para atraparla por el cuello, se quedó unos instantes así hasta que la teniente puso las manos en la cadena para tratar de quitarsela pero no podía ya que el aire le estaba faltando, perdió el conocimiento por completo cuando el jaló con fuerza para recibirla con su espada y atravesarla, la punta de su katana se le clavó en el estómago solo unos pocos centímetros ya que sintió que algo lo atravesaba por el hombro izquierdo

- No es de caballeros atacar primero a las damas- dijo Ikkaku retirando su arma

- Y es de cobardes atacar por la espalda- dijo el dejando caer a la teniente- Pero estás a punto de morir así que puedes ser tan cobarde como quieras- dijo dejando ver una sonrisa

- ¡Yo me encargo!, ¡revísenla!- gritó el oficial a los otros tres shinigamis pero solo uno de ellos le hizo caso

- No, esto es asunto de todos- dijo Hisagi bastante enojado- ¿Quién eres y quien te mandó?- preguntó

- Caramba, ¿por qué siempre las personas que voy a matar preguntan quién soy?, que les baste con saber que van a ser muertos por mi- dijo el con fastidio- Pero bueeeeno, como última voluntad les diré, me llamo Shimura Shinsuke, no es un placer conocerlos- dijo agitando una mano

- ¿Quién?- dijeron los tres a coro

- ¡SHI-MU-RA SHIN-SU-KE!- repitió despacio

- Ni idea

- Bueno, ese anciano seguro que borró todo registro mío- se dijo a si mismo

- ¿Que tanto murmuras idiota?- le dijo Ikkaku

- ¡Nada que les concierna!, ¡basta de charlas y a morir!- dijo tomando de nuevo su espada.

* * *

**Diez minutos antes, en otro lado...**

- ¿Podemos detenernos a comer algo?- preguntó Aoi suspirando mientras seguía a su amigo

- Ya que- dijo el yendo hacia un puesto de panes rellenos de carne pero vio que alguien más compraba- Hola Ishida-san, ¿que tal el viaje?- preguntó

- Hola, nada interesante- respondió el esperando a que le dieran su cambio

- Ahh, que bueno que no fuimos- dijo Kyou

- Cierto, ¿a qué se debió su ausencia?- cuestionó el peliazul algo interesado

- Cosas de familia- respondió el rubio

- Pero si ustedes ni tienen el mismo apellido- atajó Ishida para descubrirlo, ellos se miraron con nerviosismo pero en eso el chico desvió su atención ya que le regresaban el dinero restante

- Ishida-san- dijo la pelinegra en un susurro, se acercó al Quincy y puso ambas manos en los hombros de el- Por favor no le digas a nadie pero lo que ocurre entre Kyou y yo es que...- decía ella en un tono de voz muy bajo y ponía una expresión preocupada

- ¿S-si?- dijo el algo incómodo por la forma de actuar de ella además de que estaba seguro que lo que le diría sería una obvia mentira

- Lo que pasa es que el y yo somos hermanos- dijo Aoi finalmente como si estuviera avergonzada

- Dios me libre- exclamó Kyou en voz baja mientras planeaba como llevar el cadáver del Quincy para tirarlo a un rio cercano, era imposible que se creyera eso así que tendría que silenciarlo permanentemente

- No se parecen- dijo el peliazul acomodándose las gafas para ver si ella lo soltaba y por suerte no escuchó el comentario del otro chico

- Realmente somos medios hermanos es por eso que no nos parecemos, tenemos el mismo padre pero llevamos el apellido de nuestra respectiva madre, no es que me de pena decir que el y yo compartimos sangre pero no queremos poner en vergüenza a nuestras familias- dijo la pelinegra acercando su rostro al de el para darse más énfasis pero solo logró que el se sintiera mas que abochornado

- Aoi a el lo incomodas y a mi me estás dando mucha grima- dijo el rubio sin saber muy bien de donde había sacado ella una historia como esa

- Por favor créeme, además Kyou no es el tipo de persona a la que me gustaría decirle Nii-san ya que es un creido, un mentecato, un completo idiota que solo hace las cosas por que le conviene, es mezquino, holgazán, bueno para nada, doble cara, hipocrita y aprovechado- dijo ella sonriendo, el Quincy aun tenía sus dudas pero el comentario anterior le daba credibilidad

- Te estoy escuchando- dijo Kyou con una vena marcada en la sien

- Está bien, yo no le diré a nadie- dijo Ishida, "Como si de verdad a alguien le importara" pensó

- ¿Seguro que no dirás nada?- preguntó Aoi acercándose un poco más pero ahora pusó un dedo en el pecho de él y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos mientras su aliento le daba en el cuello

- C-completamente- respondió el sintiendo algo de calor en las mejillas

- Oh bueno, gracias- dijo ella separándose despacio

- De...- iba a responder el peliazul cuando sintió que no muy lejos de ahí algunos shinigamis estaban luchando- Ustedes...- dijo en un susurro

- ¿Qué?- dijo el rubio sin entender

- ¿No sienten nada?- preguntó Ishida

- Si, me pica la nariz- respondió Kyou

- Yo tengo hambre, ¿por qué preguntas?- cuestionó Aoi ladeando la cabeza

- No, nada... si me disculpan- dijo él y se fue lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no delatarse

- ¡Que te vaya bien!- gritó ella agitando una mano

- En serio ¿hermanos?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa- dijo la pelinegra

- Al menos se lo tragó por ahora; por cierto no sabía que podías actuar así- dijo el con tono sorprendido

- Que no lo haga no quiere decir que no sepa cómo hacerlo- respondió ella abrazándose a si misma

- Buen punto- dijo el suspirando- Vamos.

- Es él, ¿no?- preguntó Aoi encogiéndose de hombros

- Sí, lo siento pero no tuve...

- No te disculpes, el es más necesario para ti que yo en este momento así que de alguna manera sabía que ibas a llamarlo- dijo la pelinegra cruzando los brazos- El me odia pero no deja de ser mi hermano así que supongo que debo de estar un poco alegre porque esté vivo, ¿no?- dijo y trató de componer una sonrisa pero Kyousuke la tomó de los hombros para quedar frente a ella- ¿Q-qué?- dijo ella al notar que la miraba con intensidad y que se acercaba despacio para finalmente darle un ligero cabezazo- ¡Auch!, ¿por qué me pegas?-.

- Porque ya ibas a llorar y no me gusta además te dije una vez lo que te haría si llorabas por algo relacionado con Shinsuke y aun lo sostengo- dijo el por ultimo y comenzó a caminar

- Lo que me harías...- se dijo a si misma y recordó algo

_"- Pero no puedo Kyou, no puedo hacerlo... Nii-sama dice que no puedo- dijo Aoi y se puso a llorar, en ese entonces era más baja y plana(?), tenía su uniforme de la academia y su zanpakuto desenvainada estaba en el suelo._

- ¡_¿Y qué?!- respondió Kyousuke enojado, el portaba su uniforme de shinigami, tenía el cabello un poco más largo sin atar y sostenía su espada_

_- Pues el... el...- dijo ella y no contuvo el llanto, el rubio solo la miraba tratando de mantener la calma pero después de un momento estalló_

_- ¡YA CÁLLATE!- le gritó y de inmediatamente la pelinegra cesó el llanto sorprendida- ¡Una persona realmente fuerte no llora solo porque no puede hacer algo, solo aprende de ello y trata de mejorarlo además ¿si alguien te dice que no puedes entonces de automático no eres capaz de hacer ello?- le preguntó y ella no supo responderle- ¡Pues no!, lo que determina tu capacidad es tu habilidad no los impedimentos que te haga una persona, ¡Ahora recoge esa espada y continuemos!-_

_- Pero..._

_- Mira, yo sé que dices querer a tu hermano y toda la cosa pero si te hace llorar tanto entonces solo es que le tienes miedo, si quieres en verdad que yo te enseñe algo tienes que dejar esa actitud de 'mi hermano dice esto, nii-sama lo otro' y ponerte seria- le dijo tratando de sonar calmado pero no le gustaba verla llorar tanto- ¡Tienes un carácter de bruja y mírate ahora, le darías pena cualquiera, no pareces tú!- le dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza_

_- Está bien... yo te prometo..._

_- ¡A mí no me prometas nada, prométetelo a ti misma para que tengas en que sostenerte pero eso si, por favor ya no llores...aunque pasen mil años, si te veo llorando por culpa de Shinsuke te llevaré al bosque más profundo y te voy a atar a un árbol de cabeza y te dejaré ahí por una semana, para que tengas un buen motivo para lagrimear Shimura"_

- Creí que solo yo me acordaba- dijo ella y sonrió para después seguirlo

* * *

Los tres shinigamis lanzaban sus mejores ataques pero su oponente tan solo los esquivaba fácilmente, ni siquiera los respondía

- ¿Ya se cansaron?- preguntó cuándo Ikkaku, Yumichika y Hisagi cesaron por un momento

- Ese imbécil no hace nada por defenderse- dijo el pelinegro entrecortadamente

- Yo digo que hay que ir a por el los tres juntos- propuso el tercer oficial sonriendo, los otros dos asintieron y se pusieron en posición de ataque

- Creo que me pondré serio, no falta mucho para que vengan a ayudarlos- dijo Shinsuke y rápidamente se posicionó a dos metros de los shinigamis y elevó su reiatsu - Ahora empieza lo mejor- dijo el ,se abalanzó contra el Yumichika, lo tomó por la cabeza y se impulsó para luego estrellarlo contra un edificio hiriendo de la cabeza al shinigami, este trató de soltarse tratando de quitar las manos de su agresor pero este lo golpeó con el mango de su espalda para hacerle mayor daño, el oficial de inmediato perdió el conocimiento

- Maldito- dijo Ikkaku bastante enojado por lo que le habían hecho a su amigo, intentó atacarlo de frente pero el tomó al peliazul por la espalda y lo usó a modo de rehén

- Anda, dame tu mejor golpe- se burló él mientras que en su brazo el shinigami quedaba inconsciente comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente

- Hijo de...- iba a decir el oficial pero vio que su oponente soltaba de repente a Yumichika dejándolo caer al suelo ya que el teniente de la novena lo hirió por la espalda

- ¿De nuevo por la espalda?- dijo Shinsuke aun con Kazeshini en clavada cerca del omóplato izquierdo, se la sacó y la arrojó a un lado- Debes saber que _nosotros_ nos havcemos un poco más fuertes con cada herida- dijo yendo contra Ikkaku, este esperó que el desenvainara su zanpakuto pero lo atacó con un puñetazo, Hisagi fue en su auxilio y solo así pudieron superarlo ya que el solo esquivaba los cortes o se movía hacia atras pero llegó el momento en el que detuvo las armas con las manos importándole muy poco que con esa acción resultara herido de las manos

- ¿Qué?, ¿ya te cansaste?- preguntó el pelinegro lanzándole una mirada a Ikkaku para alertarlo de que atacaran juntos pero para cuando se dieron cuenta ya no se pudieron mover

- De hecho no pero ya es hora- respondió el y rápidamente los tomó del cuello, ambos shinigamis se removían tratando de soltarse pero el agarre de Shinsuke era bastante fuerte, como si quisiera arrancarles la garganta.

- E-eres un jodido monstruo- le dijo Ikkaku apenas

- Me vas a hacer sonrojar- dijo sonriendo un poco, o eso se veía a través de las vendas- Excelente, tres contra uno- dijo cuando vio al teniente de la tercera división acercarse para unirse a la lucha y los soltó hacia un lado, Hisagi y el oficial trataban de recuperar el aliento pero la garganta les dolía demasiado

- ¿Y Rangiku-san?- preguntó el pelinegro entre toses

- Solo pude controlar la hemorragia pero la herida no cerró muy bien, tenemos que pedir ayuda- dijo el rubio

- No hay tiempo, acabemos con este loco ya- dijo el calvo interrumpiéndolos pero para cuando voltearon a verlo el ya no estaba, lo buscaron con la mirada y vieron que se acercaba a Rangiku, fueron lo mas rapido posible para detenerlo pero el no la tomó en cuenta y solo fue a recoger su cadena

- Algún día pelearemos de nuevo pero no puedo permitir que se vayan sin dejarles un recuerdo- les dijo el pelinegro y se puso frente a los tres shinigamis.

- Pues tú no te vas a ir tan limpio, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Yumichika y a Rangiku-san- amenazó el teniente de la novena división y sin predecirlo, Kira fue a atacarlo obligando al agresor desenvainar su espada

- ¿Pero qué?- exclamó el pelinegro al notar que su espada pesaba cada vez más con cada choque

- Ese es mi shikai- respondió el rubio

- Ingenioso pero... oh- iba a decir cuando notó que ya no pudo ni levantar su arma y en ese momento sintió que era atacado por la espalda y por el costado teniendo las zanpakutos clavadas en el cuerpo, la lanza de Ikkaku la sintió en el costado y el arma de Hisagi de nuevo en la espalda, justo en el mismo punto que hacía unos minutos pero haciendo la herida más profunda

- Ya te tenemos- dijo el oficial de la onceava

- Me temo que si, o eso creen- dijo Shinsuke y se alejó rápidamente gracias al shunpo aun con las zanpakutos incrustadas pero por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo no pudo apartarse lo suficiente

- Al menos ya lo debilitamos un poco- dijo Kira poniéndose a la par con los otros dos shinigamis

- ¿No es demasiado raro que aun no haya venido alguien más a ver lo que ocurre?- preguntó Ikkaku mirando en todas direcciones

- ¿No lo han notado?- preguntó el teniente pelinegro sin despegar su atención de su atacante ya que este se estaba quitando las armas incrustadas y las arrojaba hacia un lado- En un principio entramos en una especie de campo de fuerza en donde no se siente ni la presencia de él- explicó

- Ya veo, así que por eso nos pudo atacar así de fácil desde un principio- dijo el teniente de la tercera división

- Ajá y como va esto, solo nosotros tres tenemos que detenerlo- dijo el oficial calculando la manera de recuperar su zanpakuto

- No quería llegar a tanto pero resulta que si son algo fuertes, bien, usaré los métodos antiguos- dijo el pelinegro desde lejos y con la misma - ¡Primero tú!- dijo señalando a Kira y este, sin darse cuenta, ya lo tenía a sus espaldas y lo atravesó con su espada pese a que pesaba tanto, la sacó rápido y la envainó

- ¡Kira!- gritó el teniente de la novena división completamente enojado por lo ocurrido y quiso atacarlo con los puños puesto que el descuido fue que le dejaron las armas en las heridas, Shinsuke lo esquivó y de entre sus mangas sacó una cuchilla algo oxidada

- Que mal que solo dependan de sus zanpakutos- dijo el pelinegro y como estaba a una distancia considerable del otro pelinegro le lanzó una navaja bastante afilada que se enterró en su pecho pero aun así el shinigami no reparó en atacarlo así que el atacante de nuevo se ayudó de su rapidez y lo dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca- Ya solo quedamos tu y yo calvito- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¡Ahora si te va cargar la...- iba a decir el oficial pero su atacante estaba algo lejos

- Solo porque me agradaste a ti te toca mi shikai- dijo él y desenvainó su zanpakuto- ¡Ahogate, Chinatsu no arashi!- dijo y su espada se convirtió en una lanza con dos cuchillas en los extremo pero estos tenían forma de rayo

- No me asustas con eso- dijo Ikkaku tomando su arma

- No es para asustar es para acabarte- drespondió Shinsuke y le lanzó una aguja al cuello, justo como lo había hecho con Renji.

- ¡Mal...-, por más que gritó la voz no le salía a Ikkaku pero no se dejó amedrentar por ello y quiso atacar al pelinegro pero este solo señaló hacia arriba y el oficial pudo ver que de repente se había nublado, el pelinegro tomó su arma con ambas manos y la puso verticalmente

- Kori no taki- dijo Shinsuke a pocos metros de que el shinigami se le acercara y de pronto una columna de hielo con algunos rayos lo impactó dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente- Ahhh, ahora a... un momento, ¿qué es...-.

- ¡Getsuga tensho!

- ¿Qué demonios?- dijo el pelinegro apenas esquivando el ataque y miró hacia todos lados para buscar a quien

- ¡Así que eres tu el que atacó a Renji y secuestró a Tatsuki- le dijo Ichigo quien estaba bastante enojado

- Mierda, me tardé demasiado- se dijo Shinsuke y de pronto sus heridas comenzaron a pesarle pero eso lo motivó un poco más

- Kurosaki, con él no hay que perder mucho el tiempo- dijo Ishida preparando su arco

- ¡Inoue, cura a los demás por favor!- le dijo el shinigami sustituto a la chica, ella asintió y fue de inmediato a curar a quien tenía más cerca pero de pronto cayó desmayada sin que alguien más lo notara además de quien se lo provocó

* * *

**Unos instantes antes...**

- Esos son Ikkaku y los demás- decía Ichigo mientras corría, se transformaría en shinigami pero necesitaba dejar su cuerpo cerca ahora que lucharía sin Rukia acompañándolo

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!-, El shinigami escuchó la voz de la chica que le gustaba así que redujo un poco la velocidad de su carrera para que ella lo pudiera alcanzar- ¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Orihime preocupada

- No tengo idea pero estoy seguro que no es un hollow, mi insignia no me alertó- respondió el, siguieron corriendo ya que aunque sentían algo no lograban ubicar bien el lugar

- Mira, allá va Ishida-kun- señaló la chica

- ¡Ishida!- le gritó él y ambos aceleraron para dar alcance al Quincy- ¿Donde?- preguntó

- Casi en los límites de Karakura, estoy seguro que es el mismo sujeto de la playa- respondió el peliazul y los tres trataron de llegar hasta allá.

- ¡Escóndete!- le dijo Kyousuke a Aoi y ambos se metieron rápidamente en un callejón, iban delante de los tres chicos pero el rubio los vio antes de que ellos a el- Ya van para allá y ese tarado todavía no acaba, ¡tenemos que llegar rápido!

- Entonces dejemos nuestros cuerpos aquí y...

- No, solo dejaré el mío, tu ve así porque solo tienes que detener a Orihime, desmáyala o algo así ya que estoy seguro de que curará a sus amigos y no nos conviene porque ellos ya supieron de Shinsuke- dijo el

- ¡Pero me van a ver!- dijo ella

- Ya pensé en eso y para tu suerte traigo esto- respondió Kyosuke y le dio unos lentes oscuros, un cubre bocas y una liga para cabello

- ¿En serio?- preguntó la pelinegra enarcando una ceja

- ¡Rápido y para evitar que los cure, usa _eso_!- apresuró él empujándola un poco

- Pero ella

- Solo quítale más de la mitad, no queremos matarla aún- respondió Kyousuke y ella solo asintió

* * *

- ¿Quién eres?- decía Ichigo procurando no bajar la guardia

- No de nuevo- se dijo el pelinegro palmeándose la frente

- No hay tiempo para preguntas Kurosaki, vamos- le dijo Ishida y el shinigami sustituto comenzó a luchar con Shinsuke, mientras tanto Orihime se apresuraba a curar primeramente a Rangiku ya que era la que más tiempo llevaba herida por lo que se veía

- Ay Rangiku-san, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo- dijo al ver el estado de la teniente y las lágrimas vinieron pero no dejó que la desesperación se apoderara de ella; estaba a punto de utilizar sus poderes cuando de pronto sintió un golpe en el cuello y de inmediato cayó desmayada sin oportunidad de ver al causante.

Ishida trataba de atinar a los puntos vitales de Shinsuke pero se movía demasiado rápido por estar evitando los ataques de Ichigo

- ¡Defiéndete!- rugió el shinigami sustituto enojado

- Kyousuke me dijo que no lo matara pero si me defiendo lo tengo que herir, no creí que fuera fuerte- dijo el pelinegro y en un descuido por tratar de no contra atacarlo, Ichigo estuvo a punto de golpearlo directamente y una flecha de Ishida le iba a dar en el pecho cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro y todo se detenía.- ¡Ahhh!- gritó y dio un respingo

- Debí dejar que… ¡Da fuck! ¿Qué onda con esas vendas? Además ¿por qué tan herido?- preguntó Kyousuke completamente extrañado por verlo casi cubierto de sangre

- ¡Cállate!... si me veían la cara iban a saber de quienes se trataba, ¿no? Y lo de las heridas… digamos que fue error de cálculo- respondió el pelinegro molesto y se quitó las vendas dejando ver su rostro pálido y con dos grandes cicatrices

- Pues sí, tienes la misma cara de Aoi- dijo el rubio ladeando la cabeza

- ¿Será que es mi hermana?- preguntó Shinsuke

- Ahh, con que eso era…

- Imbécil

- Tarado

- Idiota

- Retrasado

- Menso

- Oligofrénico

- ¡Eso lo serás tú!

- ¡Tu mamá!

- ¡La tuya!

- ¡Púdrete!

- ¡Tú primero, estás más viejo!

- ¡Pues tú estás más acabado que yo!

- ¡Prefiero verme viejo a verme como una niña… bueno, tu siempre te has visto así Yamamoto!

- ¡Agh! Bueno, luego continuamos, ¿Qué tanto hiciste?- preguntó el rubio dejando de lado su discusión

- Los cinco están fuera por lo menos dos meses, traté de no responder los ataques de ellos dos pero fue casi imposible, ambos están furiosos- respondió Shinsuke respirando profundamente

- Bien, vamos que se agota el tiempo- dijo el rubio y se alejó un poco

- Es curioso que digas eso aun cuando eres capaz de detenerlo a tu antojo- respondió el otro siguiéndolo

- No es así como funciona, esto es algo que solo uso en ciertos casos, sabes que la mayoría de las veces uso otros métodos- dijo Kyousuke yendo más rápido

- Cierto… ¿Y Aoi?- preguntó el pelinegro

- Allá- dijo el otro señalando a la mencionada que estaba también detenida pero ya se encontraba un poco lejos

- Ahhh… ya veo, quiero hablar con ella

- No quieras ser ahora lo que no fuiste hace mucho- dijo el rubio en tono molesto

- Y tu no quieras ser lo que no eres, solo Aoi te creería eso de que eres inocente cuando en realidad eres peor que yo así que mejor quédate callado- respondió el en el mismo tono, se miraron pero no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra y se perdieron de vista entre los edificios.

* * *

- …sho!... ¿cómo?- dijo Ichigo al no ver a su ponente de repente, un momento estaba ahí y en un parpadeo desapareció- ¡Maldición!- exclamó con enojo y se dirigió hacia Ishida quien trataba de buscarlo mediante su presión espiritual pero no lo sentía cerca

- Desapareció por completo- dijo el peliazul lleno de impotencia

- Hay que encontrarlo como sea y por nuestra cuenta- dijo el shinigami a punto de partir pero volteó hacia donde estaba Orihime y vio que estaba en el suelo- ¡INOUE!- gritó con completa desesperación y fue hacia ella, se arrodilló y la tomó entre sus brazos para despertarla

- Mantén la calma Kurosaki, solo está inconsciente- dijo Ishida al notar que no había manchas de sangre en la ropa de la pelinaranja

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que me calme si Inoue está así?!- respondió el chico completamente histérico pero cuando se volvió para cambió drásticamente, como el Dr. Jekill- Despierta por favor Inoue- dijo mientras le apartaba unos mechones de la cara, no supo ni cómo y ni por qué pero en ese momento un arrebato de besarla justo ahí le vino y por la adrenalina del momento no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó despacio para cobrarse, sin saberlo, el beso que le debía desde el capítulo 141 del anime y 237 del manga(XD, ay que exacta soy).

- Kurosaki- dijo el Quincy sin creer lo que estaba a punto de presenciar pero él no lo escuchó y siguió con lo suyo

- Rangiku…san…- dijo ella removiéndose un poco antes de despertar, en ese momento Ichigo reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía pero ella despertó por completo y se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenía con el chico- K-kurosaki-kun- dijo pero aunque se muriera de vergüenza no podía dejar de sentirse a gusto en esa posición

- ¡Inoue!- exclamó el pelinaranja y la abrazó fuertemente ya que por un momento sentía que la perdía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ishida acercándose a ella mientras que Ichigo la soltaba un poco

- Si… pero me duele mucho la cabeza y me siento algo mareada pero no importa, tengo que ayudarlos- dijo Orihime tratando de levantarse, fue ayudada por el Quincy

- Espera, ¿segura que estás bien?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto con suma preocupación

- Sí, es solo un malestar… oh no…- dijo al ver el estado de la teniente, quien era la más cercana y trató de curarla pero sus poderes apenas respondían y para comenzar a curar no le fueron suficientes

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ichigo al notar como ella se ponía completamente blanca

- M-mis poderes… se fueron- dijo mirando asustada a ambos chicos

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron ellos completamente sorprendidos…

* * *

"Love us or hate us" de Kreator... me llamó la atención el título y dije "amen a mis OC´s u Odienlos" C:

¿Que tal mi narración?, de verdad me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro este capi, espero que haya sido bien recibido :D

Pues como dije la otra vez, nos leemos un día de estos y les adelanto, para el otro capitulo se me irán de espaldas jojojojojo, hay una pista en este capi que a ver quien ve XD

Se me cuidan mucho!

Disfruten la semana santa por mi, que los desgraciados de la escuela no me dieron mi merecido descanso ¬¬

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal lalalala)... "La palabra más soez y la carta más grosera son mejores, son más educadas que el silencio. Nietzche", ¿a poco no es cierto? *O*


	29. My heart burst into fire

Hola!

¿Cómo andan?... si ya sé, que ahora si no me tardé mucho pero es principio de trimestre así que no tengo muchas tareas y pues me inspiré para traerles este capi nuevo en el que es casi obligatorio dejar review para saber que tal me quedó por ciertas situaciones que ocurren, ojalá les guste n.n

Gracias a los que me leen y muchas más a los que me dejan review... son pocos ;_; pero aun así no los abandonaré!

Ahora si a leer este capi que según la comadre, parece especial de San valentín XD

Bleach no me pertenece ni sus personajes a excepción de los propios, que ya están en deviantart ... ¡visitenme please! (el link está en mi profile.. creo e_e)

* * *

Capitulo 29 "My heart burst into fire"

- ¿C-como que perdiste tus poderes?- dijeron Ishida e Ichigo a coro, se miraron con desagrado por un momento pero de inmediato su atención regresó a Orihime

- Si… no pueden ni sostenerse a si mismos- respondió ella haciendo que sus hadas regresaran a sus horquillas

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?.. si Inoue no puede curarlos entonces Rangiku-san y los demás…- dijo el pelinaranja sin ser capaz de terminar la oración ya que el solo pensarlo lo hizo estremecer pero en eso varios shinigamis provenientes de un shinsekai hicieron su aparición

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- preguntó Komamura quien llegó acompañando a Isane y a los shinigamis de la cuarta división

- Ellos fueron atacados, cuando llegamos le hicimos frente pero de repente desapareció- dijo Ishida observando como se llevaban a los tenientes y a los oficiales con sumo cuidado pues sus heridas eran muy graves y sangraban bastante

- ¡Tch!, iré a buscar- dijo el capitán de la séptima división enojado y se perdió en los alrededores de Karakura

- ¿Están heridos?- preguntó la peligris acercándose a los chicos

- Pues...- iba a decir Ichigo pero Orihime habló antes

- Estamos bien, por favor cuiden bien de Rangiku-san- pidió ella

- Claro, entonces nos retiramos- dijo la teniente y seguida de todos los shinigamis que sostenían las camillas, regresaron a la sociedad de almas mientras eran observados por ellos

- Inoue, debiste de decirle- le dijo el pelinaranja preocupado

- No es algo tan grave, debe de ser que estoy cansada y preocupada por ellos- respondió ella tratando de poner una sonrisa

- Si tan solo Urahara-san estuviera aquí podríamos saber que te ocurrió- dijo el Quincy pensatibo

**Mientras tanto, a unos kilometros de Karakura...**

- Te dije que saliéramos al amanecer- reclamaba Yoruichi sentada en el asiendo del copiloto mientras degustaba una paleta de cereza

- ¡Ellos se tenían que ir antes!- respondió Urahara sin quitar las manos del volante, estaban atorados en el tráfico en la carretera principal que iba hacia Karakura

- Más bien creo que te querías despedir de la profesora esa- dijo la morena

- Ahh... si claro Yoruichi-san, ella es un amor- dijo él para no discutir, ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un gesto de molestia, en ese momento el rubio la miró y no supo por qué pero unas ganas de no despegar su vista de ella nunca le vinieron y como el trafico estaba completamente detenido se relajó y la siguió observando durante unos instantes más, notó que cada movimiento de ella era completamente incitador, como los delicados pasos que da un felino; su vista se posó por más tiempo sobre los labios de ella, estaban enrojecidos por el caramelo y seguramente sabrían un poco a cereza... ¿por qué no probarlos?

_"Momento, momento, ¿qué estás pensando Kisuke?"_, se recriminó mentalmente por ello y sacudió la cabeza un poco para despejarla

- ¿Qué tanto me miras, pervertido?- preguntó Yoruichi con el ceño fruncido

- Nada, nada- respondió el rubio volviendo la vista al camino pero una idea lo asaltó... ¿y si la molestaba un poco?- Bueno es solo que...

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella con brusquedad

- Me preguntaba si tu también sabes a cereza- dijo el haciendo que la ex-capitana se pusiera completamente roja

- Idiota- murmuró ella pero sintió que el rubio la tomaba gentilmente de la barbilla y se acercaba despacio- E-espera... ¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó ella tratando de apartarse pero las ganas de corresponderle se lo impidieron

- Quiero comprobar lo que dije- susurró Urahara y se acercó a ella para besarla como nunca antes había besado a otra mujer...

**Regresando a la ciudad...**

- Seguramente deben de estar por llegar pero no estoy a gusto Inoue, vamos con mi viejo para que te revise- insistió Ichigo con el rostro lleno de preocupación

- Estoy bien Kurosaki-kun, no será necesario- respondió ella completamente apenada

- Kurosaki tiene razón, debes de ir a que te revisen porque no es nada normal- dijo el peliazul apoyando al shinigami sustituto

- Bueno pero yo estaba con Tatsuki-chan y se preocupará si no llego... Ishida-kun, ¿podrías ir a decirle que iré en un rato por mis cosas?- pidió Orihime con gesto preocupado con lo cual el Quincy no pudo decirle que no

- Está bien Inoue-san, dime donde vive e iré ahora mismo- dijo el suspirando derrotado

- ¿No sabes donde vive?- exclamó Ichigo sorprendido

- ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?- cuestionó Ishida enarcando una ceja, el shinigami sustituto iba a decirle algo para molestarlo pero decidió quedarse callado además... él lo había visto cuando estaba a punto de besar a la chica

"Oh mierda... ¿y ahora qué hago?... será incómodo con Inoue" pensó el pelinaranja

- Gracias Ishida-kun- dijo Orihime y le indicó a su amigo como llegar a la casa de Tatsuki, se despidieron y ambos pelinaranjas partieron hacia la casa de Ichigo mientras que el Quincy fue a la casa de la pelinegra.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otro lado de Karakura...**

- Tarado

- Imbécil

- Tonto

- Acéfalo

- ¡No cuenta si no lo entiendo!

Aoi, Shinsuke y Kyousuke iban caminando lentamente entre callejones para no ser detectados e iban precisamente en ese orden ya que iban sosteniendo al herido pero debido a que ellos estaban insultándose mutuamente solo habían avanzado unas pocas calles.

- Kyou, Nii-sama deberían...- iba a decir Aoi pero ellos inmediatamente la silenciaron

- ¡No te metas!- dijeron ambos

- ¡Yamamoto, no le grites a mi hermana!

- ¡Tu también le gritaste Shimura, es más, pídele una disculpa!

- ¡Se la pediré pero no por que me lo dices!

- ¡Claro, ahora si bien portado, ¿no?!

- Había olvidado lo mal que se llevaban- se dijo la pelinegra a si misma

- Pero tenías que tardar tanto, ¿no Shin?- dijo Kyousuke mirando despectivamente al mencionado y este solo le devolvió la mirada- Todo el poder del que presumías valió para nada

- Tu me dijiste que no eran nada fuertes pero resultó todo lo contrario, la culpa es tuya además me dijiste que no debía usar toda mi fuerza- respondió el otro como si nada

- Y mira tu, que obediente eres, no me eches la culpa, siempre has sido así de débil por eso yo te reemplacé todas las veces que tu fallabas- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo fingidamente

- Pues si fueras mejor que yo, tu novia no te hubiera dejado por mi- respondió el pelinegro de la misma manera

- Aoi, vamos a abandonar a este imbécil aquí a ver si se lo comen las ratas- dijo el rubio tratando de no perder la calma

- No podría hacer eso- respondió ella

- Traidora- murmuró Kyousuke mientras el otro le enseñaba la lengua, avanzaron un poco más pero iban demasiado despacio

- Ya puedo caminar solo- dijo Shinsuke al notar que no avanzaban mucho

- ¿Seguro?, luego no quiero que te andes quejando y que me eches la culpa de tus dolencias- respondió el otro con molestia

- ¿Crees que ya se los hayan llevado?- preguntó Aoi de repente mientras iban saliendo del callejón directo a un terreno baldío

- Si, pero supongo que nos buscan- respondió el rubio

- Y nos van a encontrar en menos de diez segundos- dijo el pelinegro suspirando y en efecto, frente a ellos apareció Komamura

- ¡Ustedes son los que atacaron a los tenientes, ¿no?!- dijo el capitán enojado

- ¿Y qué si así fueramos?- respondió Kyou haciéndole frente, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo le sorprendió su aspecto y tamaño pero no se dejó engañar

- Tendrás que pagar

- Pues pagaré

- No deberías...- iba a detenerlo Aoi pero su hermano no se lo permitió

- Déjalo, tu mejor que nadie ya debes de saber como pelea además... si este shinigami es como los demás ganará- le dijo Shinsuke

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque solo se valen del shikai y si acaso el bankai pero no usan para nada lo demás, su entrenamiento es muy diferente al tuyo y al mio, si acaso se asemeja al estilo de Kyousuke pero aun así ya no es para nada como antes- explicó el pelinegro

- ¿Entonces no deberían de ser mejores que nosotros?- preguntó Aoi de nuevo

- En absoluto, debido a que ellos solo entrenan para acabar con hollows y para uno que otro enfrentamiento, nosotros entrenamos especialmente para matar a otros shinigamis- dijo Shinsuke sosteniéndose la herida del costado

- Los tres apestan a sangre y no lo digo por que uno de ustedes esté herido- dijo el capitán sosteniendo su zanpakuto con ambas manos

- Mmm, solo alguien que ha peleado mucho sabe deducir ello- respondió el rubio saliendo de su cuerpo- Pido el turno par pelear, no se metan- les dijo a los pelinegros

- Como si quisiera

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Aoi preocupada

- Si, lo único que quiero que hagan es que llueva- dijo Kyousuke sonriendo e iba a tomar su zanpakuto pero lo pensó- Déjame la espada que te sobra, usar la mía ahora no me conviene- le dijo y ella le dio de inmediato a Susumushi

- Pero esa es de...- iba a decir Komamura pero debido a la gran sorpresa que se llevó las palabras no le salían

- Cierto, me dijeron que tu y él eran conocidos, lamento mucho tener que matarte con su espada pero no tengo de otra- dijo el rubio

- Ya me dirás cómo es que la tienes- aseguró el capitán también desenvainando su propia zanpakuto- ¡Nombre!- exclamó

- Tengo una idea, si me ganas te digo mi nombre y si yo gano entonces te mueres y ya- propuso el rubio

- Parece justo- dijo Komamura sin relajar la postura pero se distrajo un poco cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse a tal punto que parecía que estaba anocheciendo y enormes gotas comenzaron a caer, el capitán miró y vio que los otros dos ya tenían liberadas sus zanpakutos pero no se movían

- Ellos no se meterán, tal vez seamos los "malos" pero aun tenemos honor- le dijo Kyousuke apuntándolo con su arma- ¿Qué estás esperando?- preguntó

- A que comiences- respondió

- ¿Comenzar?... pffff, ya... tu primero, te cedo el honor pero que conste que yo no usaré alguna habilidad- dijo el rubio y de repente la lluvia comenzó a convertirse en tormenta

- Entonces que sea una pela justa- contestó el capitán dispuesto a comenzar, apretó su zanpakuto entre sus manos y caminó un poco alrededor de su oponente en espera de un ataque, Kyosuke hizo lo mismo pero el solo sostenía su espada con una sola mano, ambos se miraron directo a los ojos para notar temor en ellos pero no vieron nada más que determinación

- Dalo por hecho

Ambos avanzaron con toda su fuerza hacia adelante para atacarse pero ambos se bloquearon y los filos quedaron cruzados, pero el capitán no logró contenerlo por mucho ya que no usó toda su fuerza así que fue obligado por su oponente a retroceder, y ya cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, Kyousuke siguió atacándolo pero solo utilizaba su espada con una mano haciendo más ágiles sus movimientos y trató de cortarlo dos veces pero Komamura lo bloqueó y por la fuerza de ambos, dieron un salto hacia atrás.

Ninguno parecía decepcionado de las habilidades del otro; el rubio hizo girar su espada entre sus manos y fue otra vez contra su adversario con todo lo que tenía, una vez más fue bloqueado pero se giró y tomó la mano del capitán, le dio un codazo en el estomago mientras lo soltaba y con el golpe se hizo un poco hacia atrás así que aprovechó y se giró dando una patada para tomar un poco la distancia y seguir atacándolo

- Te oí decir que tenías honor- dijo Komamura un poco impresionado

- Si lo dices porque te golpee, no es porque esté luchando sucio, es porque ese es el estilo que tu también deberías usar como Shinigami- respondió Kyousuke sonriendo, Komamura fue a atacarlo pero el rubio lo esquivó dos veces hasta que el capitán logró mandarle un corte pero fue bloqueado y siguieron intercambiando varios golpes hasta que Kyousuke se hizo a un lado, y aprovechando que el suelo estaba completamente mojado, se resbaló a propósito para darle un corte en la pierna pero su oponente no lo notó y este volvió a tomar distancia yendo un poco hacia atrás para cargar de nuevo contra el, de nuevo los filos quedaron cruzados pero el capitán movió su espada para que el filo de Tenken resbalara por la de su oponente y así cortarlo pero Kyousuke a penas y alcanzó a esquivarlo y dio tres saltos hacia atrás, ambos respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo y fue en ese momento cuando Komamura notó la profunda cortada que tenía en la pierna izquierda a la altura de la pantorrilla y sintió que se tambaleaba pero a pesar del dolor se mantuvo en pie.

- ¿A que te refieres con que yo tendría que usar ese estilo?- preguntó el capitán tratando de que el dolor no lo afectara, tuvo que gritarle ya que la tormenta que caía era bastante fuerte y los rayos caían incesablemente

- A eso precisamente, no deberían depender tanto del shikai o el bankai- respondió Kyousuke y fue contra el, trataba de cortarlo y como solo usaba una mano, no era muy fuerte pero si bastante rápido, en uno de tantos logró darle un buen corte en el hombro derecho al capitán, este decidió moverse y corrió un poco pero detrás de el fue el rubio y de nuevo vino un intercambio de golpes pero Komamura por fin vio una abertura y mandó un golpe directo a la cabeza, como para cortarla en dos.

- ¡Kyou!- dijo Aoi al ver lo que ocurría, ella y Shinsuke estaban sentados uno enfrente de otro en pocisión de flor de loto con sus zanpakutos en las piernas

- ¡No te desconcentres!- le regañó el- Si lo haces de nuevo dejará de llover y se darán cuenta, nunca había hecho esto contigo pero supongo que tenemos liberar la misma cantidad de reiatsu así que baja un poco la cantidad- dijo el pelinegro cerrando los ojos

- ¡Es que tu no sabes!...- dijo ella sin dejarde ver en dirección de la pelea, Shinsuke la miró sin comprender- Kyou detuvo el tiempo para salvarte, ¿no?- preguntó

- Si

- Para hacerlo pierde gran parte de su reiatsu, si fueron más de tres minutos ahora solo debe de tener para mantenerse en pie, me pidió la otra espada porque la de él no la puede usar y si hacemos que llueve al menos podremos cubrir al otro shinigami - explicó Aoi preocupada

- Ya veo... mira, es un imbécil y debería morir por hacer tal idiotez pero lo cubriré, ya luego me explicará que pasa- susurró el pelinegro pero sonrió y ella asintió no muy segura

A pesar de que el capitán era de mayor peso que Kyousuke, este a duras penas logró detener la espada con sus manos y derribarlo hacia un lado con todas sus fuerzas llevandose una severa lesión en los brazos y como el suelo estaba cada vez más mojado, Komamura resbaló unos metros así que el rubio aprovechó eso y tomó su zanpakuto para lanzarsela, quedando ensartada entre el radio y el cúbito, con esto el capitán soltó a Tenken y gritó por la herida causada y se desenterró la espada del rubio mientras este tomaba la del capitán para acabarlo pero este tomó a Kyoka suigetsu para defenderse y cuando ambas espadas se cruzaron, a Tenken se le rompió la punta y la zanpakuto de Kyousuke se astilló un poco en el filo y se rompió de la punta, gracias a esta distracción Komamura aprovechó y con su mano sana tomó del cuello a su oponente para lanzarlo hacia el suelo pero lo hizo con tal fuerza que el piso se agrietó, el rubio escupió sangre y soltó la espada que sostenía; Komamura dejó de lado la espada que tenía en las manos y tomó la propia para acabar a su oponente justo ahí.

- ¡BAN...- dijo Komamura pero volteó de inmediato ya que sintió una presencia detrás seguido de un gran dolor en el costado, volteó y vio que tenía la punta de una lanza saliendo de su lado derecho

- Aisu sogi- dijo Aoi y de repente al menos diez lanzas de hielo salieron del suelo y lo atravesaron por todo el cuerpo pero no quedó inconsciente, trató de quitarse las lanzas pero estas chirriaron y en un parpadeo una descarga eléctrica lo sacudió haciendo que quedara inconsciente.

- ¡Les dije que no se metieran!- reclamó el rubio enojado

- Iba a sacar su Bankai, hubieras muerto y nosotros no hubiéramos podido si seguíamos manteniendo la lluvia- respondió ella preocupada

- Buen punto pero si hubieras llegado un segundo tarde no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación- dijo el sonriendo mientras se levantaba para ir a discutir con Shinsuke- Lo siento, la rompí- dijo arrojando a un lado la zanpauto rota

- No importa, igual no me entendía muy bien con ella- respondió la pelinegra mirándolo detenidamente mientras se plantaba frente a él para seguir hablando

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kyousuke enarcando una ceja por tal acto pero no le molestó- Se lo creería a ese idiota pero no a ti, por cierto Shin...- iba a decirle pero ella le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que le prestara atención

- Me regañas tanto por hacer las cosas yo sola y mírate, no debiste hacerlo estando en ese estado, te pudo pasar algo- lo cortó ella para evitar que la dejara de lado, lo miró detenidamente y lo abrazó del cuello fuertemente, como si nunca quisiera soltarlo

- Mejor yo que tu, además si te...- iba a decir el rubio sin percatarse de lo que ella hizo ya que vio que Shinsuke se iba de ahí- ¡Hey tu, ¿a donde vas?!- preguntó apartándose de Aoi con un poco de brusquedad

- A donde sea, y ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo si no quieres que tu plan se eche a perder- respondió el envainando su espada pero frunció el ceño al ver como la pelinegra tenía tanta cercanía con el otro presente

- Tu vienes con nosotros, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Kyousuke cruzándose de brazos- Los tres- dijo y miró de reojo a la otra presente que estaba algo indignada por ser dejada de lado pero no la tomó mucho en cuenta

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me quedaré con ustedes?- respondió el otro con desgane

- Veremos, hicimos un trato de_ esos_ Shinsuke y tienes que cumplirlo además, tenemos que ver como repercute lo de hoy con lo que sigue y tu tienes que estar presente- le dijo alcanzándolo

- Que fastidio...- dijo el pelinegro bostezando pero miró a su hermana y cambió de actitud- Está bien, pero solo porque tengo hambre- se justificó

- Claro, igualitos- bufó el rubio y se dio una palmada en la frente, ambos se volvieron a sus cuerpos menos Aoi que aun estaba sin moverse- ¡Mujer, ¿qué esperas?- le gritó

- Y-ya voy- dijo ella reaccionando y caminó rápidamente pero se sintió rara porque era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso para llamar la atención de Kyousuke... de hecho era la primera vez que sentía que la hacía a un lado.

* * *

- De no ser por que llovió hubiera llegado antes- se dijo Ishida a si mismo mientras suspiraba cansadamente, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Tatsuki; las manos le temblaban y que la voz se le iba.

"¿Qué me pasa?" pensó y sacudió la cabeza para por fin decidirse a tocar el timbre, así lo hizo y esperó por unos momentos a que respondieran

- ¡Ya voy, espera!- dijo la voz de la pelinegra haciendo que el Quincy se pusiera nervioso

- S-si s-solo es decirle que Inoue-san vendrá después por sus cosas... ¿por qué me pongo así?- se preguntó a si mismo

- ¡¿Estás bien Orihime?!- dijo la pelinegra al abrir y abrazó fuertemente a la que creyó que era su amiga

O_O

- ¿Desde cuando eres tan alta?- preguntó y vio a quien estaba abrazando, casi se muere cuando vio que era nada más y nada menos que Ishida quien tenía una expresión en la cara que nunca antes había visto

O_O

- ¡Ishida!- dijo y lo soltó de inmediato mientras la cara se le ponía como semáforo en alto; se escondió detrás de la puerta debido a la vergüenza- ¿Q-qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirarlo

- V-vine porque Inoue-san...- iba a explicar pero ella dejó de lado la pena y lo interrumpió

- ¿Le pasó algo?- preguntó exaltada

- No realmente, pero tuvo que ir a que la revisaran a casa de Kurosaki- explicó el peliazul sonriendo, ella se tranquilizó un poco y lo miró, notó que estaba algo mojado y que gracias a esas gotas de agua en el cabello y en la cara, lo hacían ver TAAAAAAAAAAN bien

- ¿Q-quieres pasar?- preguntó Tatsuki tratando de contener los nervios

- Gracias Arizawa-san pero no quisiera molestarte además vine sin avisar- respondió el poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente pero de inmediato adoptó más seriedad porque se dio cuenta que no actuaba acorde a como solía ser normalmente

"¿Qué me pasa?, desde cuando soy tan patético" se preguntó de nuevo,

- Pero estás mojado y creo que tomar algo caliente te hará bien- dijo la pelinegra tocándole el cabello para comprobar si de verdad estaba tan mojado como se veía, él se estremeció por el contacto y dio un paso hacia atrás, ella se molestó un poco por ello- Ni que te fuera a golpear, payaso- le dijo

- N-no es eso- dijo Ishida calmándose- Pero de verdad Arizawa -san, yo no quisiera...- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido

- ¡Tsuki-chan!- gritó una dulce voz de mujer y a unos cuantos metros de la casa apareció la madre de Tatsuki

- Oh no...- dijo la pelinegra un poco temerosa en cuanto la escuchó y el Quincy se extrañó por tal reacción- Ishida olvida la invitación, no es por correrte pero debes irte antes de que ella...

- Que fuerte llovió y mira que no es temporada, justo estaba en la estación pero decidí regresar porque llovía demasiado fuerte...- explicaba la madre de ella, era alta, de cabellera larga y ondulada de color negro, ojos grises justo como los de la chica y una sonrisa cálida, llevaba un vestido azul rey sin mangas que dejaba ver que tenía buena figura, era realmente bonita tanto que hasta el peliazul se sonrojó un poco- ¡Hola!, ¿eres el novio de Tsuki-chan?... ¿y por qué estás tan mojado?- preguntó mirando de arriba hacia abajo al chico

- ¡Mamá!- dijo la chica completamente roja

- N-no señora... s-soy compañero de su hija me llamo Ishida Uryuu- se presentó el con un poco de nerviosismo

- ¡Oh!, otro amigo además de Ichigo-kun, me alegro que Tsuki-chan se lleve bien con sus compañeros; ¿a que debemos tu visita, Uryuu-kun?- dijo ella acercándose a la puerta para entrar en su hogar

- Vine a ver si había llegado bien- respondió el chico calmado pero...

- ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hija, desgraciado?!, ¡¿qué le hiciste?!- preguntó la madre de Tatsuki sacudiéndolo enérgicamente de los hombros mientras se notaba una creciente ira en sus ojos que unos segundos antes emanaban calma y comprensión

- ¡Espera!- la detuvo Tatsuki antes de que lo ahorcara o algo así- Lo que ocurre es que me dio gripe y como me sentí mal durante el camino Ishida-kun vino a ver si no me sentía peor- explicó

- Ohhh, así que eso es, ¡lo siento querido! pero es que tu sabes que hay que andarse con cuidado con los chicos de hoy jijiji, ¡eres tan amable, Uryuu-kun!- dijo ella cambiando completamente de personalidad mientras lo soltaba y le sacudía el hombro- Ay que grosera, me llamo Nanami y puedes llamarme así, odio que me digan señora, doña y demás n.n- le dijo al chico

- E-está bien... bueno pues yo me retiro que se me hace tarde; un gusto conocerla Na-nanami-san- dijo Ishida haciendo una leve reverencia para irse

- Que lástima, ¿tus padres te esperan para comer?- preguntó ella

"No le digas que vives solo, no le digas que vives solo, no le digas que vives solo, no le digas que vives solo..." pensaba la pelinegra con nerviosismo ya que sabía que su madre tenía corazón de pollo... a veces

- Ehh no exactamente- dijo el peliazul y lo siguiente a Tatsuki le pareció en cámara lenta- Vi-vo so-lo- dijo mientras Nanami casi rompía en llanto

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó ella entristecida

- Si, mi madre falleció hace mucho y mi padre trabaja todo el tiempo así que vivo en un departamento con un gato(para consulta,ver capítulos anteriores)- dijo el chico no muy seguro de darle tantos detalles por la cara que tenía su compañera de clase

- Oh...- exclamó la pelinegra mayor derramando unas lágrimas cosa que lo incomodó- Por favor Uryuu-kun, quédate a comer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por un chico que ha pasado por tanto; pasa pasa, no te quedes en la puerta además vienes todo mojado, ¡no puedes andar así!, Tsuki-chan ve por algo de ropa de tu padre para que se cambie y...- decía la madre de la chica mientras entraba a la cocina, lo demás ya no lo alcanzaron a escuchar

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó él completamente desconcertado

- Es que es demasiado sensible con el tema de "no tengo padres", se puso igual o peor con Ichigo y casi quiso adoptar a Orihime así que es mejor que te quedes a comer- explicó Tatsuki sonriendo

- Entiendo pero no quiero causar tantos inconvenientes además tu padre se puede molestar- dijo el Quincy tratando de salir de aquella situación

- No es molestia para ella y mi padre no está en la ciudad este fin de semana así que no hay problemas, pasa- dijo ella entrando pero el persistía en no aceptar la invitación- Si no quieres que se ponga peor que hace rato será mejor que hagas lo que dice.

- Creo que no tengo opción- dijo Ishida suspirando derrotado y entró muy a su pesar- Por cierto Arizawa-san... te pareces mucho a tu madre- comentó

- ¡Cla-claro que no!- dijo ella completamente enrojecida mientras lo dirigía a la sala

- Por supuesto que si, tienen el mismo carácter cuando están preocupadas- aclaró él

- Ahh eso... si, creo que tienes razón- respondió Tatsuki un poco decepcionada ya que pensó que Ishida se refería a que se parecían mucho físicamente; su madre era un ejemplo de ama de casa amorosa y abnegada que además tenía tiempo de arreglarse para verse siempre bien mientras que ella, pues bueno, no se sentía lo suficientemente agraciada como para ser comparada además de que no era tan femenina como lo era su madre así que sería un alago bastante bueno decir que se parecía.

- Aunque debo decir que tienen los mismos ojos- añadió para no quedar en un incómodo silencio

- Gracias- dijo ella completamente abochornada, de repente se mareó y se recargó contra un mueble para no caerse

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ishida preocupado

- Si, solo me maree un poco... ahhh... ¡Mamá, ¿tienes algo para la gripe?!- preguntó Tatsuki a su madre desde el pasillo

- ¡Busca en el botiquín del baño Tsuki-chan!- respondió ella

- ¿"Tsuki-chan"?- preguntó el chico riendo un poco por el diminutivo

- Cierra la boca- dijo la pelinegra, como Ishida fue obligado a cambiarse ambos fueron al cuarto de baño, ella pasó su medicina y luego le dio unas prendas a Ishida para que se cambiara y así lo hizo, se puso unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca que decía "Recuerdo de Yomiyama"(LOL) y encima una camisa a cuadros azul, no era para nada el tipo de prendas que solía usar ya que el era un poco más formal por no decir anticuado; bajó las escaleras un tanto nervioso, primeramente por estar causando tantas molestias y en segunda porque era la casa de Tatsuki, eso era lo que más le molestaba pero de alguna extraña manera se sintió bien al ser 'aceptado' por la madre de ella, tal vez si...

"¡¿_Qué estás pensando_?!" se regañó

- ¡Te ves tan guapo Uryuu-kun!... ¡Tal vez un día te pida una cita!- dijo la madre de Tatsuki al verlo y le hizo señas para que tomara asiento, la pelinegra frunció el ceño enojada pero recordó que ella era así, incluso a Ichigo lo "acosaba" cada que iba de visita...

- Gra-gracias- dijo el chico completamente avergonzado

- Bueno, ¡a comer!- dijo Nanami dándole a Tatsuki una taza- Es un té para que te sientas mejor, en cuanto termines te acuestas un rato y descansas un poco, ¿te tomaste la medicina?- preguntó

- Sip- respondió la pelinegra y comenzaron a ingerir los alimentos no sin antes dar las gracias. Durante la comida, la platica eran básicamente preguntas para Ishida quien se sentía en un interrogatorio pero no podía parar de responder porque la madre de la chica le provocaba un 'algo' que lo hacía responder sin parar e ingerir las cantidades industriales de comida que le sirvieron mientras que Tatsuki solo revolvía sin mucho animo la sopa que tenía enfrente y apenas había probado bocado; la comida transcurrió en medio de preguntas incómodas y respuestas bochornosas culminando con un postre empalagoso que el Quincy tuvo que ingerir por no mostrarse maleducado

- Creo que ahora si tengo que irme Seño... digo Nanami-san, muchas gracias por la comida- dijo el chico sonriéndole

- ¡No es nada Uryuu-kun!, puedes venir cuando quieras- le dijo ella sonriendo pero de pronto sonó el telefono- Tsuki-chan, por favor acompáñalo a la puerta- le dijo y se fue a contestar a la cocina

- Si- dijo ella no muy ganosa, se adelantó para ir hacia la salida pero estaba completamente mareada y casi se caía de no ser porque Ishida la sostuvo

- ¿Estás bien Ariz...- iba a decirle pero la pelinegra le puso un dedo encima de los labios para callarlo

- Dime Tatsuki- pidió, el peliazul se sonrojó un poco ya que estaban demasiado cerca

- Vamos a tu habitación- respondió el alegrándose de que la madre de ella estuviera entretenida en una plática

- A mi habitación... eres un pervertido Ishida-kuuuun... pero cómo eres un mojigato supongo que no pasará nada, es la segunda a tu izquierda- dijo ella sonriendo, estaba completamente roja y al parecer la elevada fiebre le estaba afectando, la acompañó hasta su habitación que no tenía nada fuera de lo común pero se sintió tan incómodo por estar ahí, la dejó sentada sobre su cama- Gracias- dijo y se recostó

- No es nada... ehh... me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana... veré si puedo traerte los deberes- dijo antes de salir

- Que amable Ishida-kun... tal vez es por eso que **me gustas**- dijo Tatsuki adormilada

- ¿Eh?

~o~zzzz

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo el Quincy casi gritando pero esto no despertó a la chica quien a los pocos segundos se quedó dormida

"_¿Y ahora que hago?... ¿lo diría en serio?... ¿y si es por la fiebre?... no, no creo que haya sido en serio ¿o si?... ¿y si le pregunto y lo dijo por la fiebre?voy a quedar como un imbécil... pero si le gustara... ¿que hago?" _pensó y salió de ahí rápidamente para pensar bien las cosas, qfortunadamente la madre de ella seguía al telefono así que pudo salir sin ser visto bajando de las escaleras.

Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que no le desagradó en absoluto haber escuchado aquello ya que aun se preguntaba quien era el que le gustaba a Tatsuki, jamás se hubiera imaginado que era el pero bien pudo haber sido una confusión por su enfermedad.

En caso de que fuera verdad... ¿qué le respondería?...

Y otra cosa más... ¿el también gustaba de Tatsuki?...

* * *

- Ahhh, de nuevo dejándome sola- dijo la teniente de la octava división mientras suspiraba y acomodaba el desordenado escritorio de su capitán, supuso que se había ido a tomar algo de sake mientras se escondía de ella pero ya le reñiría después; se sumió en sus pensamientos y sin quererlo vagaron hasta recordar el penoso hecho de que había besado al teniente de la novena división así como si nada y que él le había correspondido además de haberle dado otro.

"¿Qué voy a hacer cuando regrese?" pensó abochornada y se revolvió el cabello en busca de una solución pero la única que encontró fue que sabría que hacer en cuanto el teniente regresara, no era la mejor pero era la única que tenía por ahora; siguió con sus deberes,más bien dicho los de su capitán, cuando este entró precipitadamente en la oficina con una expresión bastante seria

- Nanao-chan...- dijo Kyoraku con la respiración un poco agitada debido a que había corrido para llegar hasta ahí.

- ¿Qué ocurre capitán?, ¿se acabó el sake?- preguntó ella extrañada por esa actitud

- No, tienes que venir conmigo a la cuarta división, ¡ahora!- urgió el capitán y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, la pelinegra dejó de lado el papeleo y lo siguió completamente desconcertada, en lo que menos pensó llegaron hasta allá y fueron conducidos hacia el área de cuidados intensivos donde estaba el comandante, los tenientes que no estaban de misión y solamente cuatro capitanes

- Creo que ya estamos todos presentes- dijo Unohana en un tono que a ninguno de los que se encontraban ahí les gustó para nada

- Denos el reporte por favor- pidió Yamamoto en tono neutral aunque su cara demostraba preocupación

- Sí, esta mañana los tres tenientes y los dos oficiales que se encontraban en el mundo humano fueron atacados y heridos de gravedad además de que hace unos momentos nos acaban de informar que justo después de el infortunio el capitán Komamura fue enviado a revisar la zona pero también fue atacado quedando en un estado de salud bastante deteriorado, no es muy agradable para mi pero tengo que darles el reporte de lo que ocurrió con cada uno de ellos para que evalúen la situación:

Matsumoto Rangiku sufrió de asfixia por unos instantes además de que fue atravesada con lo que sospechamos es una zapakuto pero fue intervenida a tiempo para evitar una hemorragia masiva y solo es cuestión de horas para que despierte; Ayasegawa Yumichica sufrió fractura de cráneo y golpes internos; Kira Izuru fue atravesado por completo por la misma arma que la teniente; a Madarame Ikkaku le ocurrió algo similar que al teniente Abarai ya que una aguja en la garganta le estropeó las cuerdas vocales y además fue golpeado con algo mucho más grande; Hisagi Shuuei fue envenenado con una cuchilla además de adquirir una infección grave a causa de esta; finalmente el capitán Komamura acaba de llegar con un corte en la pierna que afectó a los ligamentos, otro más entre el radio y el cubito de la mano izquierda, además fue electrocutado... que es lo más extraño de todo el asunto, los dos ultimos mencionados son los que se encuentran más graves y nos está costando encontrar el suero para Hisagi-fukitaicho- informó la capitana con pesadumbre, todos quedaron atónitos ante tal reporte

- No...- susurró Nanao sintiendo un vació en el estómago y que algo le oprimía el pecho, de no ser porque el capitán de la octava estaba ahí y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para abrazarla, hubiera llorado pero resistió las ganas

- Eso es todo, seguiremos tratándolos- dijo Unohana retirándose para seguir con los pacientes

- Yama-jii, ¿quién fue?- preguntó Kyoraku algo molesto

- No lo sabemos pero el capitán Hitsugaya y el capitán Zaraki fueron a revisar _ese lugar_ para ver que no haya sido alguno de los presos- dijo el comandante con seriedad

- Comandante... en donde encontramos al capitán Komamura encontramos también esto, creo que hace un poco más grandes las cosas pero necesita verla- dijo Isane dándole una espada envuelta en una tela, todos los presentes se acercaron a uno de los escritorios y la puso ahí para descubrirla- Pero si es...

- Imposible- dijo Ukitake sorprendido

- ¿No se supone que desapareció cuando el capitán murió? preguntó Iba recuperando el habla

- Si, pero tu lo has dicho, se supone- dijo Kyoraku

- ¿Quién?- dijo Yamamoto estrellando un puño en el escritorio y se puso pensativo en una esquina de donde se encontraban, sus alumnos se le acercaron

- Ya tenías a tus sospechosos Yama-jii- le recordó el capitán de la octava división con discreción

- Sí pero al ver esto es muy improbable... él no luchaba con tantas artimañas baratas y ella no era tan agresiva así que quedan descartados, nadie con ese estilo queda vivo- dijo el comandante aun tratando de encontrar al culpable

- Aún queda uno de los dos hombres en los que más confiaste Sensei- dijo el capitán de la décimo tercera

- Tal vez... aunque su estilo es tan brutal como el que usaron para atacarlos pero no podría escapar de allá abajo aunque quisiera- respondió Yamamoto cada vez más molesto ya que cada probabilidad que se le venía a la mente era peor; todos los shinigamis quedaron callados ante la inminente preocupación de su superior, el silencio se rompió en cuanto el teniente de la primera división entró de repente

- Señor, revisé la casa vieja la semana pasada y estaba todo en orden pero ahora falta una- dijo Sasakibe agitado

- ¿La casa vieja?- preguntó Nanao con curiosidad a su capitán

- Sí, cuando encierran a un shinigami obviamente le quitan su zanpakuto pero esta no se destruye, se guarda para... bueno, ni idea de para qué se guardan pero todas las de los presos en el nido de los gusanos o en el infierno se encuentran allá empolvándose- explicó él

- Ya veo, pero nunca la he visto- dijo ella enarcando una ceja

- No se encuentra aquí en la sociedad de almas, está en uno de los distritos aledaños pero solo unas cuantas personas saben su localización exacta- le dijo el castaño

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó el comandante regresando al asunto

- No tengo el nombre ya que todo es un desorden porque entraron a la fuerza pero según vi estaba en donde se guardan las que cambian el clima- dijo el teniente sobresaltado

- Eso no me dice nada...- dijo el anciano de nuevo azotando un puño sobre el escritorio en señal de enojo

- Pero señor, lo impresionante es que en su lugar dejaron esta- dijo Sasakibe enseñando el bastón que era la zanpakuto del comandante

- Ryujin Jakka- dijo él tomando su zanpakuto para examinarla pero en cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos la soltó

- ¡Señor!- exclamó su teniente preocupado

- ¿Qué pasa Yama-jii?- preguntó Kyoraku poniendo una mano en el hombro de su maestro mientras este trataba de articular palabra pero no podía por la impresión, algunos segundos pasaron hasta que recuperó el habla

- Está... está feliz...- dijo el con el rostro desencajado

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos los presentes completamente desconcertados

- Pero si fue robada, ¿cómo puede estar feliz?- dijo Unohana regresando de ver a los pacientes pero alcanzó a escuchar lo ultimo

- Síndrome de Estocolmo o algo parecido, verá comandante, su zanpakuto estuvo con alguien que la hizo feliz, cosa que es bastante extraña pero si me dejara analizarla en mi laboratorio con mucho gusto yo...- iba a decir Kurotsuchi viendo una oportunidad para experimentar

- No, necesito meditarlo; por favor informeme cuando ya logren estabilizarlos- dijo Yamamoto yéndose de la división seguido por su teniente

- ¿Que ocurre con Hisa... con los tenientes heridos?- se apresuró a preguntar Nanao casi delatándose

- Seguimos tratandolos, la única que está fuera de peligro es la teniente pero podrá recibir visitas en unas horas...- dijo la capitana sin saber como continuar ya que el comandante salió de súbito

- Ya veo, será mejor que nos retiremos hasta tener más noticias de los capitanes- dijo Kyoraku yendo a la salida seguido por algunos tenientes pero al final solo quedaron Isane, Hinamori y Nanao

- Hisagi-san estará bien- dijo la peligris para disgusto de la teniente de la octava

- ¡E-eso n-no es lo que iba a preguntar!- dijo ella completamente sonrojada- Iba a preguntar por Matsumoto-san- se corrigió

- Yo también, me sentí tan mal cuando supe que la hirieron de gravedad- dijo la teniente de la quinta con angustia en el rostro aunque también iba a ver como se encontraba Hitsugaya y se sintió tranquila al saber que el no fue afectado

- Yo les aviso que pasa con ella, pueden quedarse conmigo hasta que podamos verla, eso si no tienen pendientes- dijo Isane sonriéndoles

- Muchas gracias, yo me quedo- dijo Hinamori

- Si, yo igual, justo estaba terminando mis deberes- dijo Nanao sonriéndoles

- Entonces vayamos por algo de té- dijo la peligris

- Y tienes que contarnos que pasa con Hisagi-san- dijo la teniente de la quinta división haciendo que la aludida se pusiera completamente roja

- ¡No pasa nada!- dijo ella pero después sonrió, tendría que contarles después de todo había un testigo entre ellas pero sobre todo, eran sus amigas.

* * *

- ¿Cómo sigue, Kuchiki?- preguntó Ukitake desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Renji

- Oh capitán...- dijo Rukia exaltándose pero se relajó en cuanto vio quien le hablaba- ya está estable pero me dijeron que no podrá hablar porque le dañaron las cuerdas vocales- explicó mirando de soslayo al pelirrojo

- Lo siento mucho- dijo el peliblanco acercándose

- ¿Usted cómo se encuentra?- preguntó ella sonriendo

- Bien pero quisiera haber podido evitar esto- dijo él con un poco de enojo con todo esto

- ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido?

- Tienes razón pero me atormenta saber que si yo hubiera estado ahí pude...

- Deje eso por favor, no le hace bien ponerse a pensar en cosas así, lo importante es que al menos no ocurrió algo más grave- le dijo la pelinegra con calma, el le sonrió y se quedaron callados por un momento- ¿no debería de estar al pendiente de la situación?- preguntó

- ¿Cómo?

- Quiero decir, que debería de estar en otra habitación, ¿no cree?- dijo Rukia con un gesto de complicidad

- Sí, debería pero pero pero pero... quería ver cómo estabas tu- dijo el capitán con algo de nerviosismo, ella lo miró enarcando una ceja y él suspiró con resignación

- Relájese, no creo que tenga algo que temer, ¿o si?- lo reconfortó la shinigami

- No realmente pero me da algo de pena- admitió él con un poco de rosa en las mejillas pero para evitar el bochorno cambió el tema- Entonces te quedas, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando al pelirrojo

- Sí, quiero estar cerca de el- dijo ella suspirando

- ¿Y cuándo le vas a decir?- preguntó el peliblanco haciendo que Rukia se pusiera completamente roja

- C-cuando usted se anime- respondió ella

- Otro día con más calma...- dijo el dando la vuelta- Procura descansar Kuchiki, te necesitamos entera para lo que viene...- dijo por ultimo y salió

- ¿Para lo que viene?.- se preguntó la pelinegra desconcertada pero en ese momento el pelirrojo se removió en su cama y lo miró ansiosamente esperando a que despertara pero se volvió a quedar dormido- No me des esos sustos- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

* * *

- Pues no Orihime-chan, no te encuentro algo malo, ¿segura que no te desmayaste por el calor o que estás en esos días del mes?- preguntó Isshin mientras le quitaba el estetoscopio de la espalda a la chica

- No creo, este mes yo...

- ¡Inoue no tienes por qué responder eso y tú!- dijo Ichigo algo enrojecido mientras golpeaba a su padre- ¡Y tú viejo pervertido, ¿qué tipo de preguntas son esas?- dijo casi tirándolo de la silla

- Son preguntas de rutina, soy un médico y mi ética profesional me indica que debo de saberlo, no por morboso!- declaró el pelinegro bastante serio- Pero si quieres lo apunto para futuras referencias ¬U¬- susurró haciendo que su hijo se pusiera más rojo

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Pues tu tienes la culpa por andar aquí de entrometido!- dijo el médico

- Quiero asegurarme de que Inoue esté bien!- respondió Ichigo- y de que no hagas algo raro- susurró, no es que no confiara en su padre pero ¿que tal si de pura casualidad se le "escapaba" que a el le gustaba Orihime?, no podría correr ese riesgo y más aun cuando hace apenas unas horas casi la besa...

"Ha-haré como si no hubiera hecho eso, no es que no quisiera hacerlo pero seguro que fue la adrenalina del momento... si, eso debió ser... creo" pensó autoconvenciéndose de ello

- Cómo te digo, no encuentro alguna herida que nos diga el por qué tus poderes se debilitaron de pronto- dijo el pelinegro suspirando con algo de preocupación- Quizá cuando te desmayaste te golpeaste la cabeza... aunque eso no influye mucho en el control del reiatsu pero hay alguna que otra posibilidad ya que me dijiste que te duele un poco la nuca; te daré algo para el dolor y no te preocupes, a veces sucede que el reiatsu sufre un bajón y lo importante es que no los perdiste por completo- le dijo Isshin a la chica

- Está bien Kurosaki-san, gracias- dijo ella no muy alegre

- Animate un poco Orihime-chan, quédate a cenar con nosotros- ofeció él dedicándole una destellante sonrisa

- No quisiera molestarlos- dijo la pelinaranja negando con las manos

- No hay de qué preocuparse además Ichigo estará muy feliz de que te quedes- agregó el pelinegro sonriendo pero recibió un pisotón por parte del chico- Quiero decir Ichigo y las niñas- se corrigió antes de ser golpeado de nuevo

* * *

- ¡No quiero!- decía Shinsuke encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sostenía la camisa

- ¡Que te la quites!

- O-oye, pero Aoi es una chica sería más normal que ella hiciera estás cosas

- No quiere además no es tan buena como yo, necesitas que te lo hagan ya

- ¿Es necesario?

- Sí, vamos que no tengo tu tiempo

- ¡Me va a doler, sobre todo cuando la estés metiendo!

- ¡Pues cierra los ojos y muerde algo!

- Pero que tu me lo hagas no me da mucha confianza

- ¡Que te la quites con un demonio o yo mismo te voy a arrancar la camisa y lo haré sin piedad, te dolerá bastante solo porque no quieres cooperar!

- Pero...

- ¡Ya callense!- dijo Aoi completamente roja- D-dejen de hablar así que parece otra cosa... no es muy sano para mi escuchar a dos hombres como ustedes hablando en doble sentido- dijo apenada y es que estaban en la sala de su casa, ella estaba en un sofá individual observando a Kyousuke recién bañado solo con los pantalones puestos y un vendaje en el torso por aquello de que fue lastimado de las costillas mientras amenazaba a su hermano que recién se había cortado el cabello y solo estaba en boxers con y con una camisa sin abrochar ya que el otro presente quería curarlo pero no se dejaba por que no confiaba mucho en el rubio

- ¡Deja de estar de malpensada y ayúdame a curarlo, fujoshi pervertida!- le dijo enojado por pensar en tales cosas y más con Shinsuke- Necesito coserte si no no cerrarán tus cicatrices- le dijo tratando de mantener la calma

- No, yo sano rápido así que quédate tranquilo- dijo Shinsuke empeñado en no dejarse pero hizo un movimiento brusco con lo que volvió a sangrar y se quejó, se obstinaba en no curarse ya que le tenía bastante miedo a las agujas y por no mostrar debilidad decía que no les tenía confianza

- Si no confías en mi entonces vamos con otra persona para que lo haga, vistete rápido- le dijo arrojándole algo de ropa- ¡Y tú también vienes!- le dijo a Aoi antes de salir de la habitación, el pelinegro comenzó a vestirse mientras ella se iba.

- Deja de evitarme así, yo ya no tengo intenciones de hacerte algo- dijo él sin mirarla

- Siempre me has provocado miedo y respeto, eso no puede cambiar solo porque hayas decidido ayudar a Kyou- respondió la pelinegra tratando de contener las ganas de salir corriendo por enfrentarlo

- ¿Qué harías si Kyousuke no fuera la persona que crees- le preguntó el sonriendo con ironía

- Ya sé como es y eso no me preocupa

- Y si ya le conoces, ¿cómo sabes que no caes en su engaño?... el es experto en eso y no sé, tal vez pueda que te esté viendo la cara- dijo el cruzándose de brazos mientras disfrutaba la cara de desconcierto de ella

- ¿Cómo dices?- exclamó Aoi de vuelta algo sorprendida

- Quiero decir Yamamoto es...- Iba a decir pero un bulto le golpeó justo en la cara

- Ten estos pantalones, los mios te quedarán cortos- dijo el rubio sonriendole- ¿Pasa algo?- les preguntó

- No, nada dama rubia, todo en orden- le respondió Shinsuke extendiendo la prenda recién entregada para ponersela, Aoi salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar a Kyousuke de reojo pero este lucía tan normal como siempre, no podría desconfiar de él aunque quisiera, no después de esos años de apoyo y de todo lo que habían pasado pero ¿qué ganaría el pelinegro con decirle aquello?...

- Date prisa- dijo el rubio dedicándole una mirada cargada de desprecio

- Claro- respondió el otro asintiendo amablemente pero por dentro estaba completamente complacido por lo ocurrido.

* * *

- Gracias por todo, estuvo muy bueno Yuzu-chan- dijo Orihime levantándose de su lugar en la mesa para ayudar a recoger los platos

- No es nada, deberías de venir a comer más seguido... estaré un poco sola ahora que Rukia-chan se fue- dijo la gemela menor yendo hacia la cocina

- Déjame ayudarte- ofreció la chica pero Karin se levantó

- Descuida, a mi me toca ayudarle hoy- dijo ella sonriendo y las gemelas se metieron a la cocina, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta e Isshin fue a atender a un paciente de emergencia

- Ceo que ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo Orihime mirando el reloj y levantándose para ir a la puerta

- Está bien, déjame acompañarte- ofreció Ichigo también poniéndose de pie

-¡No hace falta Kurosaki-kun, tu sabes, no vivo muy lejos y...

- Tal vez no pero no es bueno que andes tu sola a estas horas, vamos- dijo el chico sonriendo y la pelinaranja accedió; ambos salieron no sin antes despedirse y se encaminaron en silencio hacia el apartamento de ella, caminaban despacio sin saber que decirse ya que Orihime estaba algo tiste y desconcertada por lo de sus poderes e Ichigo estaba torturándos intermanente por aquello de que la iba a besar.

Ambos tomaron inconscientemente el camino largo pero aun así seguían sin hablarse debido a sus propios debates mentales hasta que ella decidió hablar

- Oye... ¿que habrá pasado con Urahara-san y Yoruichi-san?- preguntó la chica olvidando por un momento el problema que la aquejaba

- Es verdad, no se aparecieron para nada pero supongo que... un momento, ¡ven!- dijo Ichigo tomándola de una mano para que caminara con él

- E-espera Kurosaki-kun, ¿a donde vamos?- preguntó ella en parte nervosa y en parte sorprendida por aquel arrebato

- Vamos con ellos aver si si ya regresaron, él seguramente nos podrá decir que te ocurre- dijo el pelinaranja sobresaltado de alegria, ¿pues cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?- Estaba muy preocupado por ti así que no pensé bien y te llevé de inmediato con el viejo pero jamás se me pasó por la mente ir a ver a Urahara-san- explicó

- Oh vaya...- dijo ella un poco sonrojada ya que había escuchado claramente el "estaba muy preocupado por ti"

_"Claro, somos amigos y es normal que nos preocupemos los unos por los otros, ¿no es así?"_ pensó un poco desanimada pero el sentir que su mano era sostenida firmemente por la de él le hacia olvidar un momento aquel pensamiento tan pesimista.

Llegaron pronto a la tienda del rubio y fueron recibidos como siempre por el amable Tessai y una humeante taza de té, tomaron asiento frente a la mesa a esperar a Urahara

- Buenas noches Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san, ¿qué los trae por aquí?- los saludó él amablemente pero de inmediato cambió su rostro a uno de seriedad completa- Vinieron por lo de el ataque, ¿verdad?- preguntó y ambos pelinaranjas asintieron- Bueno, entonces comiencen- dijo e Ichigo le dijo todo lo que ocurrió tratando de no omitir nada

- Y es por eso que vine con Inoue, yo no creo que de un momento a otro sus poderes se hayan debilitado solo porque si- dijo el shinigami sustituto algo exaltado

- Mmm... con todo lo que me dices evidentemente no es una coincidencia, Inoue-san levantate la blusa hasta el ombligo- pidió el de el sombrero

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron Ichigo y Yoruichi a coro, la morena recién iba entrando en la habitación con un vaso de agua pero este se estrelló en el suelo ya que lo dejó caer de la impresión

- Ahh si- dijo la chica a punto de hacerlo pero el pelinaranja la detuvo

- ¿Y eso como para qué o por qué?- preguntó él con recelo

- Puede que ahí esté lo que la hizo perder sus poderes- respondió Urahara de lo más tranquilo, Orihime prosiguió y solo levantó un poco su blusa pero eso bastó para que Ichigo se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate

- Kisuke... ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Yoruichi mirando atentamente el ombligo de la chica ya que sobre de el había una pequeña marca negra parecida a una rendija muy delgada de no más de unos cuantos milimetros de ancho pero era de un negro intenso que contrastaba por completo con la piel de ella; Orihime se impresionó por ello y perdió todos sus colores de la cara y estaba segura de que se desmayaría pero decidió mantener la calma porque seguro encontrarían una solucion

- Parece como la marca de una espada- dijo el pensativo y ella se dio la vuelta para mirar por la espalda

- Aquí también tiene una marca igual- comentó Yoruichi

- ¿Seguro que es de una espada?- preguntó Ichigo preocupado pero Urahara no dijo nada, solo se levantó y salió de ahí

- Todo va a estar bien, Inoue- dijo la morena tratando de confortar a la chica pero la reacción que tuvo su amigo hacía flaquear su afirmación

- Si...- dijo la chica no muy segura de todo aquello

- ¿Por qué no les habían avisado de lo ocurrido en la mañana?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto tratando de cambiar el tema para calmar un poco las cosas

- Nos atoramos en el tráfico y...- iba a decir la ex-capitana pero de pronto lo ocurrido en el auto le vino a la mente...

_"__- Quiero comprobar lo que dije- susurró Urahara y se acercó a ella para besarla como nunca antes había besado a otra mujer; no supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron disfrutando uno de el otro pero fueron interrumpidos por algunos autos que estaban detrás de ellos, les tocaban frenéticamente el claxon para que avanzaran, Urahara se "despegó" de la morena y puso de inmediato en marcha el auto pero Yoruichi no reaccionó enseguida, recobró la conciencia después de unos kilometros._

_- ¿Y eso por qué fue?- preguntó con brusquedad _

_- Ya te dije, fue para saber si tu también sabías igual- dijo el sin ponerle mucha atención pero sintió un golpe justo en la mejilla provocado por un puño de ella_

_- ¿Y tú te crees que puedes andarme besando a la hora que quieras?- reclamó_

_- No fue un beso realmente, fue solo una prueba- aseguró el rubio con gesto inocente pero por dentro su corazón latía casi al borde de la taquicardia y sus sentidos estaban exaltados. "Yoruichi-san si que sabe besar muy bien" pensó pero de inmediato supo que había cometido un grave error_

_- Idiota... pero está bien, quédate solo con eso- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos, si para él eso solamente fue un beso de prueba, entonces que se quedara así, no podría dar el siguiente paso ya que con ese sencillo contacto comprobó que tan solo podía aspirar a una solida amistad que no podría evolucionar."_

- Y... para cuando llegamos ya todo había ocurrido, nos dijeron en la sociedad de almas que teníamos que estar más pendientes que nunca- dijo el rubio regresando a la habitación con su zanpakuto

- Bueno eso es un poco obvio considerando lo que pasó- dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos

- Si, pero no nos dijeron que estuviéramos pendientes de algo en específico, parece ser que ni el comandante sabe a que se enfrenta; Inoue-san, ¿te puedes poner de pie por favor?- preguntó el de el sombrero y la chica de inmediato se levantó

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Yoruichi enarcando una ceja pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Urahara atravesó a Orihime justo en el estomago ante la atónita mirada del shinigami sustituto

- ¡INOUE!- gritó este completamente sorprendido

- Sip, es la marca de una espada- dijo Urahara de lo más tranquilo

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Kisuke?- preguntó Yoruichi igual o más impactada que el pelinaranja

- E-estoy bien- dijo Orihime también sin creerlo y aun con la espada atravesada

- Lo sabía, Inoue-san, justo por aquí te extrajeron tus poderes- dijo desensartando a la chica, luego del susto todos volvieron a tomar asiento para oír la explicación- Quien quiera que lo hizo no tenía intenciones de matarte, solo quería tus poderes y los consiguió pero sabía que si te quitaba todo te mataría y te dejó lo estrictamente necesario para que siguieras viviendo aunque te dejó un agujero... que si no tienes cuidado se puede volver como el de un hollow- dijo en tono serio mientras miraba a todos los presentes

- ¿Y por qué le dejarían viva?, quiero decir, si quieres tomar los poderes de alguien, le matas al instante y te evitas todas las complicaciones ya que con esto quien quiera que haya sido debería de saber que estaremos más alerta- dijo Yoruichi pensativa

- Tal vez eso es lo que pretenda... mantenernos así- dijo Ichigo

- No tengo idea, Kurosaki-san, sé que no tengo que pedírtelo pero aun así lo diré, cuida bien de Inoue-san- dijo el rubio sonriendo un poco

- Tienes razón, no tienes que pedírmelo- aseguró el shinigami sustituto levantando un pulgar y mirando de reojo a la pelinaranja pero esta lucía decaída así que solo asintió ante tal afirmación, después de eso ya no quedó más que hacer o que decir así que ambos pelinaranjas salieron de la tienda con rumo a la casa de ella, iban entre las desiertas calles en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos.

- Kurosaki-kun- llamó ella en tono triste

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él algo preocupado

- No quiero ser un estorbo, ahora que mis poderes fueron robados no quiero que te lastimes por protegerme- dijo la chica muy preocupada pero Ichigo la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente

- No eres un estorbo Inoue, si te protejo es porque quiero, porque yo... tu... bueno yo...- decía él a punto de poner en claro sus sentimientos pero se arrepintió por miedo a no ser correspondido- Yo prometí protegerte una vez y te fallé en Hueco Mundo así que no pienso repetir ese error, te protegeré no importa qué- reafirmó con determinación en la mirada lo que ocasionó que la pelinaranja se sonrojara, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos para perderse unos instantes hasta que...

- ¡Ichigo!- dijo una voz grave, en ese momento ambos chicos regresaron a la realidad y vieron que Chad venía caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente

- Hola Chad, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Ichigo levantando una mano a manera de saludo

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- cuestionó el moreno algo preocupado

- Sí, no te preocupes Sado-kun- respondió Orihime y entre ella e Ichigo le contaron todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento

- Ya veo... Siento no haberlos ayudado, es que mi primo decidió que era mejor visitarme después de dejarnos en la escuela y justo ahora regreso de su apartamento- explicó Sado algo apenado

- Descuida, creo que lo que importa ahora es que todos estemos bien, ¿no?- dijo el shinigami sustituto sonriendo, sus amigos también lo hicieron y caminaron hacia el apartamento de la chica para ver que llegara con bien, después de eso ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares no sin antes despedirse y recordarse el estar más alerta.

_"Definitivamente, esta vez yo te voy a proteger con todas mis fuerzas" _Pensó Ichigo y se encaminó hacia su casa con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**Esa misma noche, en la sociedad de almas**

- ¿Donde...- preguntó la rubia incorporándose en la cama, reconoció que estaba en la cuarta división, quiso levantarse un poco más pero unas vendas en su torso y un dolor punzante la hicieron detenerse

- Que bueno que despierta- dijo una voz masculina, ella trató de enfocarlo y reconoció al capitán de la treceava división

- ¿Cómo están los demás?- preguntó ella sumamente preocupada

- Algo graves, apenas y llegaron- informó el peliblanco dando un suspiro profundo

- ¿Y cómo está el capitán Hitsugaya?- preguntó de nuevo intentando levantarse a pesar del dolor pero Ukitake la detuvo

- El se encuentra bien, fue atacado pero salió ileso- respondió el y Matsumoto se tranquilizó- No es nada apropiado pero debo preguntar ¿vio quien los atacó?- cuestionó

- No... traía el rostro cubierto de vendas, sacó de combate a los chicos y se enfocó en mi, me asfixió con una cadena y perdí el conocimiento... creí que iba a morir , era tan fuerte que no pude ni defenderme- dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

- Ya veo, pero no se preocupe, ya se encuentra a salvo- a confortó Ukitake aunque se encontraba algo pensativo

- Sí, aunque me preocupa el estado de los demás- admitió la rubia suspirando

- Todo va a estar bien, quédese tranquila- le dijo el sonriendo amablemente y se dio la vuelta para irse- Permiso-.

- Claro- dijo ella dando un profundo suspiro y puso una expresión algo entristecida

- ¿Y es verdad lo que escuché que usted gritó sobre mi?- preguntó el regresando a la habitación, Matsumoto se sobresaltó un poco por aquella cuestión pero trató de disimularlo

- Estaba muy ebria, la noche anterior había salido con...

- Los tenientes, ¿no?- preguntó el enarcando una ceja

- Exacto y pues a veces cuando estoy algo ebria se me salen ciertas cosas que tengo muy guardadas para mi y... si, es cierto pero fue sin querer y no me arrepiento- declaró ella incorporandose mientras que el solo sonreía nerviosamente por la sinceridad de la teniente

- Pero si llega a oídos del comandante podría tener problemas- dijo el peliblanco

- Mas bien creo que lo dice por usted- dijo la rubia mirándolo inquisitivamente

- ¿Por mi? pero si yo no...

- Si, seguro que lo hace por su reputación pero sepa que hasta el comandante estaría bastante alagado si yo hubiera gritado eso por el... ¡Es muy cruel Ukitake-taicho!, ¡Aun no me recupero y ya me anda reclamando por algo de lo que ni siquiera esta seguro que grité!- dijo ella sin mirarlo

- Usted me dijo que si

- ¡Y ahora me hace parecer una mentirosa!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Hable claro y mejor diga que lo ofendí, no me esté interrogando como a una criminal, ve que estoy convaleciente y en vez de preguntar como estoy lo primero quehace es ponerse a cuestionarme, ni siquiera me dio los buenos días!- dijo ella fingiendo que lloraba

- Es de noche- informó el peliblanco pensando en cómo es que la conversación llegó hasta ese punto

- ¿Ve?, si me hubiera saludado adecuadamente yo ya sabría que aun es temprano- reclamó la rubia cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado molesta, el capitán decidió arreglar las cosas antes de que ella se molestara más

- Esta bien, a ver: buenos días Matsumoto-san, ¿cómo amaneció?-preguntó el sonriendo

- No quiera componerlo- respondió Rangiku aun sin mirarlo

- ¿Y si le digo que vine aquí solo porque me gusta ver su hermoso rostro cuando duerme?- dijo Ukitake algo nervioso pero ahora ella se interesó un poco

* * *

¿Sabían que Sócrates no escribió ningún libro acerca de su filosofía?... todo lo que se sabe de sus enseñanzas es por medio de los diálogos platónicos

.

.

De esos datos que te pueden sacar de un apuro 8D, sigamos XD

* * *

- Continúe dijo ella con un poco de indiferencia fingida

- ¿Que continúe con qué?- preguntó el sin comprender a que se refería

- Olvídelo, ya rompió el momento- respondió a rubia haciendo un puchero

- Usted sabe que no soy muy bueno con estas cosas además se merece más halagos de los que yo pueda darle durante toda mi vida- declaró el peliblanco tomando asiento al borde de la cama para esperar la respuesta de ella pero solo se quedó ahí con una enorme sonrisa- Entonces ¿me perdona por mi falta de atención?- cuestionó el mirándola a los ojos

- Si pero solo por ser usted- dijo Rangiku acercándose a el lentamente

- ¿Y si no fuera yo?- preguntó el capitán

- No volvería a hablarle jamás por cuestionarme tanto-respondió ella sonriendo traviesamente

- Vaya... eso si es algo que no podría soportar, sería un suplicio el no escuchar su hermosa voz dirigida hacia mi Matsumoto-san y hablando de eso...- dijo él y la abrazó fuertemente- Siento mucho esto, yo debí de estar ahí para protegerla, no sé que hubiera hecho si le hubiera ocurrido algo más grave-.

- No es su culpa capitán, fue la mpia por no cuidarme

- Para nada pero me hubiera gustado estar ahí para evitarle esto- dijo el peliblanco soltando a la teniente lentamente

- Ya no diga más que lo que pasó ya no lo podemos cambiar y lo que importa es que por fin usted fue el que me vino a visitar, si no me hieren ni viene- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y miró hacia otro lado

- Me gusta mucho cuando se comporta de esa manera, me hace querer abarazarla y no soltarla jamás- respondió el haciendo que la rubia se pusiera completamente roja

- Oh, cállese- le dijo Matsumoto sonriendo

- ¿Por qué?, si es la verdad- respondió Ukitake

- Si fuera verdad usted no...- iba a decir ella pero se quedó callada

- Yo siento mucho hacerla sentir así pero creame cuando le digo que yo me callo lo nuestro por todo lo malo que podrían decir de usted y los problemas que podría tener, a mi no me importa pero si se atrevieran a hacerle algo por mi causa no me lo perdonaría- respondió el peliblanco acariciándole una mejilla

- A mi no me importa tampoco pero tiene razón... no quisiera que usted tuviera problemas con el comandante o con su familia- dijo Matsumoto suspirando un poco pero luego sonrió- Aunque a escondidas es más emocionante- dijo al notar que el ponía cara de culpa

- Pero le prometo que algún día...

- Usted fue el de las notas, ¿no?- lo cortó la teniente antes de que sacara cierto tema de dejar de ocultarse, no peleaban por ello pero ninguno de los dos quedaba conforme con la conclusión de tener que esperar algo

- Soy su fan numero uno- respondió el peliblanco sonriendo

- Lo supuse pero no pude leerlas, no me llegaron directamente- se lamentó ella- ¿Cuantas fueron?-

- Me hubiera gustado decir que una por cada vez que pienso en usted pero no creo que todo el papel que hay en mi división alcanzara para hacerlo pero procuré que al menos fueran dos o tres diarias- dijo el pensativo

- ¡Y esa bola de idiotas no me dijeron nada!- dijo la rubia enojada

- ¿Eh?

- No nada- dijo ella riendo nerviosamente

- Pero me hace feliz saber que usa mi regalo- comentó el capitán señalando el dije de la teniente

- Me lo dio usted, aunque insisto en que es demasiado

- Para usted nada es demasiado... aunque ya es algo viejo, verá era de la esposa del coma... de una tía- se corrigió él antes de hablar de más y para su fortuna Matsumoto no captó bien lo que iba a decir

- Si es de su familia entonces no debería usarlo- dijo ella en tono preocupado

- Está bien, conservelo- dijo el tomándole una mano, no supieron que más decirse pero se miraban con intensidad como si con ello supliera a las palabras aunque necesitaban de algo más para saciar la necesidad de sentirse más cerca

- ¿Y que me escribía?- preguntó la rubia acercándose inconscientemente a el

- Todo lo que se me venía a la cabeza en estos días sin usted- dijo y le pasó las manos por detrás de la espalda para sostenerla- De lo enamorado que estoy de la curva de su sonrisa, de lo fuerte que me siento a su lado y de lo debil que soy ante sus encantos... cada que me mira como lo hace ahora siento como si el tiempo se detuviera, desearía tenerla siempre en mis brazos y ser el único al que mire siempre porque usted es a la única que yo miro y en la que pienso todo el tiempo, quiero estar ahí siempre para protegerla de todo porque si le ocurriese algo yo no sé que haría- dijo el capitán acortando la distancia de sus rostros cada vez más

- Por favor, ya no diga más que si no me voy a desmayar- dijo Matsumoto ya a unos centímetros de tocarse

- Pues entonces haga que guarde silencio- respondió el sonriendo una vez más, ella le correspondió la sonrisa y le echó las manos al cuello para finalmente juntar sus labios en un beso cargado de deseo de no separarse nunca

* * *

- ¿En que habitación está Matsumoto?- preguntó Hitsugaya quien caminaba por los pasillos de la cuarta división con unas margaritas en mano ya que se sentía bastante preocupado por su teniente y decidió ir a visitarla en cuanto terminara con sus asuntos pendientes

- En la ultima del cuarto pasillo- le informó un shinigami de esa división, el peliblanco dio las gracias y fue para allá rápidamente, le dijeron que la habían atacado esa mañana pero no le permitieron verla enseguida puesto que tenían que estabilizarla además de que le dijeron que fuera a revisar la prisión del infierno pero en cuanto regresó fue a ver cómo seguía y le informaron que al menos a ella ya podía visitarla así que fue de inmediato a verla y antes de entrar se preparó mentalmente para uno de sus efusivos abrazos aunque esta vez la dejaría hacerlo pero nada lo prepararía para lo que vería dentro de esa habitación

- Matsumoto, ¿como...- iba a decir en cuanto entró pero las flores y la quijada se le fueron al suelo cuando vio que ella estaba ahí besuqueandose con un tipo, ¿que no tenía vergüenza? si apenas hace pocas horas le habían salvado la vida y ahora estaba tan enérgica intercambiando saliva, se había planteado darle unos días de descanso pero ahora la haría trabajar hasta que rogara por piedad- ¡Matsumoto, en este mismo momento vas a... ¡¿Ukitake?!- exclamó sin creerlo, era como ver al Kenpachi dando clases de bordados y tejidos

- ¡Capitán!- dijeron ellos con la respiración agitada mientras ella se ponía cada vez más roja y el cada vez más pálido

- ¿Q-que?... ¿c-cómo?...- balbuceaba el con un tic en el parpado, esa escena era como encontrar a los padres en pleno acto... para traumatizar de por vida a cualquiera

- ¡No es lo que usted cree!- dijo la teniente sin soltar al capitán

- ¡Bueno si pero no hemos llegado a eso!- respondió Ukitake ganándose un codazo de ella y causando un mayor impacto en el chico

- Pero pero ustedes... ustedes... ahhhh- dijo Hitsugaya y se desmayó

- Debo de reconocer que fue mejor que la reacción de Shunsui- dijo el capitán mirando al pequeño peliblanco en el suelo

- Si... no se calló durante dos horas, por cierto ¿ya no le dice traidor?- preguntó Matsumoto incorporándose

- Yo lo levanto, no, ya no lo hace pero siempre me dice "yo sé tu secreto"- respondió el peliblanco levantandeo al capitán de la décima división para después ponerlo en el sofá que estaba en la habitación

- Ya veo... oiga, ¿qué fue eso de "aun no llegamos a eso"?- preguntó la rubia cruzándose de brazos

- E-era para asustarlo- se justificó él con nerviosismo

- Claro, claro, si usted es el que no quiere- dijo ella sin creerle

- Sabe que yo no soy ese tipo de hombre Matsumoto-san yo la...- iba a decir el peliblanco cuando de repente irrumpieron en el cuarto

- ¡Te tardas mucho Ukitake, si sigues así se van a dar cuenta!- dijo el capitán de la octava división entrando con toda la descortesia del mundo

- ¡Toca antes de entrar por favor!- pidió el capitán peliblanco(el que no estaba desmayado) algo molesto

- No toco porque confío en que solo conversan pero al ver al pequeño Toshiro me doy cuenta que estaban haciendo otras cosas además de hablar- respondió el pelicafé sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que la teniente y el capitán se pusieran rojos

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó ella tratando de no abochornarse más

- Hay que hablar con él, no podríamos engañarlo tan fácil- respondió el capitán de la treceava suspirando

- Awww, hablan como si estuvieran planeando como explicarle a un niño de donde vienen los bebés- dijo Kyoraku fingiendo que estaba enternecido

- ¡Cállate/Cállese!- dijeron el capitán y la teniente completamente avergonzados.

* * *

"My heart burst into fire" de Bullet for my valentine... oh, como adoro a esa banda, sobre todo a Matt *Q*

¿Qué les pareció?

A que no se esperaban algo como esto ¬w¬... ¿o si? O.o, ojalá les haya gustado! y si no pues... pues... coman tierra!, ok no pero es que no sé, de repente se me ocurrió que podía juntar a esos dos desde un principio y para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba escribiendo la escena :D... bien cliché yo con eso de los amores a escondidas pero ¿a poco no les queda? XD

Pues muchas gracias por leerme, espero sus opiniones para ver qué les pareció, de nuevo hubo otra pelea, acepto tomatazos si no me di a entender bien :B

Con respecto a mis demás fics... ahí andan las ideas navegando en su mundo pero de que los continuo, los continuo... es que la escuela me tiene ocupada, leer, leer y más leer e_e

Se me cuidan mucho, espero traerles otro capitulo pronto!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe(metal lalalala)"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco." Platón *_*


	30. Sekai no hate

Quería que fuera su regalo de reyes pero Fanfiction nada más no me dejó :(

Hola mis adorados lectores!

Más de tres años y sigo con esto! gracias por leerme hasta hoy y gracias por seguirme aguantando! :D

En este capi si hay Ichihime!

Dedicado a la comadre Kuchiki Kibe que me ha soportado por tanto! :D

De verdad no tengo excusas para mi retraso, es demasiado y me excedo bastante en el tiempo pero aun así hay buenas personas que ponen esta cosa entre sus favoritos, en serio, ¡muchísimas gracias!, con este proyecto he podido pulir un poco mis habilidades de escritura, gracias por el apoyo que me brindan para seguirlo!

Bleach no me pertenece, pero pues ya me estoy resignando a que jamás lo será xD

* * *

Capitulo 30 "Sekai no hate made believe heart"

.

.

- Abuela... Momo no vino esta semana...

- ¿Oyeron eso?

- Shhh... Déjenlo.

- Oh vamos, ¿cuándo el capitán se muestra así de adorable?.

- Abuela...

- Lo siento pero yo ya no aguanto.

- Yo tampoco...

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- ¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Hitsugaya despertando abruptamente, al principio se sintió desorientado y con la vista borrosa pero casi de inmediato vislumbró a su teniente partiéndose de risa junto con Kyoraku mientras el capitán de la décimo tercera trataba de callarlos pero se le notaba que también se quería reír.

- ¿Por qué no tengo mi cámara?- dijo entre risas Matsumoto- Ay, me duele, me duele- dijo sosteniéndose la herida por un momento pero sin quitar la sonrisa

- Despertó hace unas horas, no debería de hacer tanto esfuerzo- dijo Ukitake sonriéndole a la teniente

- ¡Ahhhh!- volvió a gritar el pequeño peliblanco con algo de espanto al ver el trato que tenían ellos

- Y yo era el exagerado ¬¬- dijo el capitán de la octava cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Shhh!- lo calló Matsumoto poniéndo una mano sobre la boca de Hitsugaya pero este enseguida se la quitó

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- preguntó el chico señalando a ambos adultos

- Ahora el que quiere una cámara soy yo- comentó Kyoraku al ver la cara de su amigo y de la teniente

- Pues verá, nosotros... nosotros...- decía ella un poco sonrojada ya que jamás imaginó que le causara tanto bochorno contar lo que ocurriera, no porque le diera pena si no porque era algo que no necesitaba explicaciones, solamente ocurría y ya

- Estamos en lo que se llama una "relación a escondidas"- dijo el capitán rascándose una mejilla mientras buscaba una manera coherente y rápida de relatar el asunto

- Eso es más que obvio y entiendo que lo mantengan así, por como es Matsumoto, lo comprendo bien- dijo Hitsugaya cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Oiga!- exclamó ella

- No es tanto por eso si no porque no queremos tener problemas, el comandante es muy estricto en ese tipo de aspectos- dijo Uikitake

- No me imagino por qué...- se dijo a si mismo el capitán de la décima división sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar la escena que lo hizo desmayarse

- Descuide Taicho, algún día una chica lo besará y ya no se sentirá excluido- lo animó la teniente en tono maternal pero era más que obvio que se trataba de una burla

- ¡Cierren la boca!- dijo él haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de repente- Sí, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices y no tienen por qué darme explicaciones- les dijo al capitán y a la teniente- Pero si esto les provocará algún conflicto entonces deberían de hablarlo con el comandante; no creo que de vedad sea tan reacio en estos asuntos, si incluso Shiba Kaien era casado, ¿no?- preguntó

- Claro pero en eso Sensei no se pudo meter porque era un matrimonio concerniente a su clan- dijo Ukitake cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Por qué el comandante es así en estos asuntos?... que yo sepa él no se casó o algo parecido- dijo Matsumoto pensativa

- Si se casó- soltó Kyoraku sin querer ante lo cual su amigo le envió una mirada de desaprobación

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Hitsugaya algo interesado ya que eso si que valía la pena saberlo, los otros dos capitanes se miraron y decidieron contarles porque no iba a ser fácil cambiar el tema

- Pues verán... tanto así como casarse pues no...- comenzó explicando el pelibanco mayor algo incómodo- Cuando sensei era más joven, justo en los años que estaba empezando, se fijó en una mujer que no debía.

- Supongo que alguien de la nobleza, ¿no?- dijo la teniente acomodándose en su cama para oír mejor el 'chisme'

- Ajá, ella fue la única hija de una familia que tenía bastante influencia además de que tenían un estilo único para pelear, con eso ella llegó a ser una gran shinigami y estuvo por un tiempo en el mismo escuadrón con Yama-jii, tal vez en ese entonces tuvieron sus 'que veres'- dijo el castaño sintiendo un escalofrío al imaginar al comandante con una actitud cursi- Se anunció que ella se iba a casar con otro hombre y entonces desapareció, todos pensaron que ambos se iban a escapar pero no fue así ya que Yama-jii siguió como si nada y entonces lo nombraron comandante.

- Ella se fue por mucho tiempo pero un día de repente regresó- continuó Ukitake carraspeando- de la nada anunciaron que estaba de vuelta pero sensei no la volvió a buscar ya que ella dejó de ser Shinigami además de que la ocultaron, supongo que por evitar la deshonra, todo siguió como si nada hasta que años después ella murió

- Que triste- dijo la rubia

- Nadie sabe ni como o por qué murió pero supimos que se fue porque estaba embarazada y se ocultó para vivir con el niño, supongo que la encontraron y la obligaron a abandonarlo en cuanto la encontraron

- Shunsui, estás...

- Ya sé pero si vas a soltar algo mejor que sea completo- respondió él

- ¿Qué pasó con el niño?- preguntó Hitsugaya

- Yama-jii lo trajo después de mucho tiempo, lo entrenó el mismo, según decían era tan bueno que no tuvo que pisar la academia pero un día murió- dijo el capitán sin más ya que aunque había dicho que era mejor decir todo, no afectaba en su relato decir verdades a medias

- ¿Y ya?- preguntó el otro peliblanco incrédulo- Digo, si era tan bueno entonces no se pudo haber muerto solo porque sí, debieron asesinarlo o algo además de que alguien entrenado por el comandante debió de ser bastante fuerte pero no he oído de alguien que fuera su hijo- expuso pero ellos solamente se miraron entre sí porque no sabían que responder

- Tal vez es que hizo algo muy malo y por eso lo borraron de los registros- dijo la teniente ante lo cual los dos capitanes mayores dieron un respingo lo que hizo que el otro peliblanco supiera que eso fue lo que ocurrió en realidad

- ¿No sería él acaso uno de esos 'generales'?- preguntó Hitsugaya recordando lo que aquel que los atacó en la playa, de nuevo los otros capitanes se vieron descubiertos y se miraron entre si

- ¿Quién le dijo de ellos?- preguntó Ukitake resignado a tener que hablar

- El sujeto que nos atacó en la playa- respondió el chico algo receloso

- ¿Cómo era?- preguntó Kyoraku enarcando una ceja

- Le contaré después de que me digan que saben por favor- respondió Hitsugaya

- Está bien pero Yama-jii no debe de saber que ustedes están enterados además, si quiere preguntarle algo sobre esto se ganará un castigo porque esto estuvo tan prohibido que hasta ahora nadie lo sabe más que nosotros por ser sus alumnos y Unohana-senpai, por vieja digo tener bastante tiempo- dijo el capitán de la octava bajando la voz

- Bien, de aquí no sale- dijeron los del décimo escuadrón con seriedad

- Antes, había un puesto que estuvo vacío durante muchos años, era el del general que estaba por encima de los capitanes pero por debajo del comandante y solo podía ser ocupado por aquel que hubiera logrado cualquiera de estas tres cosas: ser el único en regresar de una guerra, valer por un ejército o lograr acabar con al menos diez personas solo con las manos

- Es un poco exagerado, ¿no?- dijo la única mujer presente

- Sí, lo era y por eso ese puesto no era tomado mucho en cuenta hasta que llegó un shinigami que cumplió solo con las dos últimas condiciones y reclamó el puesto- dijo el peliblanco mayor

- Ese debió ser el hijo del comandante, ¿o me equivoco?- inquirió Hitsugaya

- Sí, se equivoca, ese era otro sujeto _peor_, él provenía de una familia bastante peculiar porque no permitían el uso de la zanpakuto entre sus miembros más que como un mero instrumento para cortar pero eran obligados a desarrollar el bankai porque también tenían un enorme reiatsu; peleaban entre ellos para probarse a si mismos y ganar su derecho a ser un verdadero miembro de esa familia, incluso se decía que se llegaban a matar solo por tener un lugar- explicó Ukitake

- Sabe mucho del tema, ¿no?-comentó de nuevo el chico peliblanco encontrando todo sospechoso

- Es que estoy emparentado con ellos pero ese no es el asunto- lo cortó de inmediato para no dar detalles- Ese hombre era bastante cruel pero muy bueno en lo que se le pedía, todas sus tareas las hacía impecablemente y acataba las órdenes del comandante por muy demandantes que fueran, parecía que solo vivía por ello- dijo con melancolía

- Y aquí viene lo bueno, antes los puestos de capitán se podían ceder si este provenía de una familia noble, su padre era el líder de su familia y también el capitán de la onceava división pero un día decidió dejar su lugar a nada más y nada menos que su hija además de que ella sería la líder de su clan, a parte, el capitán de la décima división en ese entonces murió y el más apto era el hijo del comandante pero por ambos ascensos todos se pusieron en contra, uno por que ella era mujer y el otro porque no creían que en verdad fuera tan bueno como se decía, todos depositaron sus negativas al general así que propuso que ambos, la hija del capitán que se retiraba y el hijo del comandante fueran enviados a detener una amenaza, no me pregunten qué era que solo les estoy diciendo de lo que me enteré, el comandante aceptó y ellos fueron, todos contaban con que morirían pero volvieron y se les hizo capitanes y a ella líder; el general estaba muy contrariado por esto y estalló en furia contra su padre y lo asesinó apoyado por su demás familia pero solo a él se le inculpó, huyó por un tiempo pero regresó para atentar contra Yama-jii solo por desquitar su frustración- relató Kyoraku soltando un suspiro

- Entonces el hijo del comandante peleó contra él haciendo que lo encerraran en el último nivel del infierno, se ganó el puesto de general por un corto periodo porque él y la nueva capitana de la onceava división hicieron algo mucho peor...- iba a explicar el peliblanco mayor cuando en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

- Pase- indicó Matsumoto un poco molesta por que la historia fue interrumpida pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía a los capitanes ahí en su cuarto

- Matsumoto-san, que bueno que... ¿qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó Unohana con su conocida sonrisa maternal y amenazadora

- Pues nosotros... ehh... estábamos... yo...- balbuceaban Kyoaku y Ukitake con nerviosismo

- Vinieron a informarme que el comandante no se encuentra- intervino Hitsugaya ante la sorpresa de los presentes

- Ya veo pero por muy admiradores que sean de la teniente no pueden estar todos aquí, tengo que pedirles que salgan- dijo la capitana empujando hacia la salida al pequeño peliblanco

- ¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Ukitake enarcando una ceja mientras Matsumoto se ponía roja

- Lo que escuchó, no veo motivo por el cuál estén aquí si avisar algo como eso no lleva más de tres minutos- dijo Unohana ahora empujando a los otros dos capitanes- La hora de visitas es en la tarde así que pueden regresar mañana que ahora tengo que hacerle otro chequeo- dijo cerrándoles la puerta en la cara

- Te dije que te dieras prisa- dijo Kyoraku a su amigo

- Si, pero al menos pudimos hablar- respondió el peliblanco mirando hacía la habitación pero en eso escuchó un carraspeo por parte del capitán de la décma división- ¿Si?

- Termine lo que me estaba contando- dijo el chico de brazos cruzados, se interesó en el tema y obviamente quería escuchar el final del relato

- Ah si, pero no es algo que deba de hablarse en los pasillos- dijo el capitán y de inmediato los tres fueron rumbo a la octava división en donde todos ya estaban descansando pero en su camino se cruzaron con...

- Nanao-chan, ¿qué haces aquí y a estas horas?- preguntó Kyoraku molesto como si estuviera regañando a su hija adolescente por llegar tarde de una fiesta

- Vi-vine a ver a Matsumoto-san- dijo la teniente con nerviosismo

- Pues mala suerte, justo nos acaban de echar de ahí- respondió el castaño ante lo cual se ganó un codazo del peliblanco mayor que los acompañaba

- ¿Y qué hacía usted con ella?- preguntó Nanao con recelo olvidando por un momento el haber sido descubierta, los capitanes se quedaron mudos pero Kyoraku supo apañarselas

- ¡No cambies el tema Nanao-chan!, estoy 98% seguro de que no vienes a ver a la linda Matsumoto-san, seguro vienes a ver al teniente ese- dijo él escrutándola con la mirada

- ¿Por qué tendría yo que venir a verlo?- respondió ella enojada

- Nos adelantamos- dijeron los peliblancos para no verse envueltos en aquella discusión, el capitán solo les hizo una seña con la mano y ellos partieron

- ¡A mi no me engañas!, yo sé que te gusta- soltó el castaño adquiriendo un tono de interrogatorio

- ¿C-cómo?- exclamó ella incrédula, "¡Santo cielo, si hasta el capitán se dio cuenta es porque estoy siendo bastante obvia!", pensó

- ¡Ajá!, no lo estás negando pero yo no pienso permitir que te involucres con él- advirtió el capitán pero ella de pronto sintió un enojo muy grande

- ¿Y quién se cree usted para impedirlo?- dijo Nanao dejando mudo a su superior.

Era cierto que le gustaba la chica pero hasta ahí, era inteligente y bonita así que ¿a quién no le gustaría una persona así?, pero más allá de lo físico no había otra cosa más especial ya que él no se lo había permitido y no es tampoco como si tuviera muchas ganas, él ya había pasado por esa edad en la que 'le tiraba a todo lo que se moviera' así que había tenido suficiente y lo que tenía con la teniente era el mero gusto de hacerla sentir algo especial con sus alagos pero ahora viendo la situación en la que estaba ella, no podía permitir que otro la apartara de su lado; ya que había visto la manera en la que la chica se entristeció al saber que al teniente lo habían herido casi mortalmente, ahí es donde le fue más que evidente que le gustaba y también el encontrarlos besándose quería decir que era más que correspondida, no es que fuera alguien cruel al impedir que ella lo quisiera pero no dejaría que se la arrebataran tan facilmente, pelearía aunque sea un poco y para asegurarse que Nanao fuera feliz

- ¡Tu capitán!- respondió él enérgico y ahora la muda era ella- ¡Y por eso te ordeno que... no te quedes mucho!- dijo y partió para seguir a los otros capitanes, la dejaría ir pero no iba a ser tan sencillo como creyó

- ¿Eh?- balbuceó la teniente sin entender muy bien que había ocurrido y tan solo vio la espalda del castaño alejarse, se quedó meditando el asunto y concluyó que no tenía caso tratar de comprenderlo; después de dejar su debate mental se dirigió hacia la oficina de Isane, para preguntarle acerca del estado del teniente que la había metido en ese leve conflicto con su capitán.

* * *

- Odio esto- dijo Aoi y se levantó de su cama ya que no podía conciliar el sueño desde hace varias horas debido a que sentía el reiatsu de Shinsuke por toda la casa, le hacía recordar lo infeliz que fue toda su infancia hasta que entró a la academia... su voz, esa voz tan grave que tenía el pelinegro aun resonaba en su mente... esas frases que le decía cada que podía, con tanto desdén que terminó por acostumbrarse y resistir las ganas de derrumbarse pero aun así dolía hasta ahora...

_Quítate de mi camino, estorbas... Eres una llorona, ten algo de orgullo... ¿Ayudarte?, pfff, no me hagas reír mocosa, arréglatelas tu sola... Eres tan inútil Aoi, nunca llegarás a ser una shinigami, mejor entrénate para ser una esposa o qué sé yo... Soy tu hermano pero solo por tener la misma sangre, ni creas que te considero algo... Padre te prefiere solo por ser la menor pero no mereces estar en esta familia, eres demasiado débil Aoi..._

- Necesito agua- dijo y se fue rápidamente a la cocina por el líquido, no recordaba todo aquello con tanta claridad como hasta ahora, ya se había olvidado de todo eso pero el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca la hacía querer estar en otro lado, bajó las escaleras pero se detuvo antes de ser vista por Kyousuke y Shinsuke que estaban sentados en la cocina hablando civilizadamente, raro en ellos porque no se trataban nada bien

- Así que esos tres imbéciles quisieron...

- Seh, después de que mataste a tu padre y de que te encerré ellos tres trataron de controlar a tu familia pero Aoi no los dejó y creo que por eso también nos inculparon- respondió el rubio sonriendo- No entiendo que afán el de tu familia por asesinarse entre todos

- Así nos demostrábamos que nos queríamos pero obviamente yo no quería a esos tres imbéciles

- ¿Tu cuando quisiste a tus hermanos?- preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja

- Bueno, con Aoi era diferente, ella si es mi hermana de sangre, los otros fueron adoptados por mi padre porque en una misión se los encontró medio muertos y les tuvo lástima así que los llevó a casa; los odiaba porque yo era hijo único y de repente llegaron a interponerse en mi vida y él estaba tan contento con ellos hasta que nació Aoi, cuando ella nació mi padre se olvidó de que tenía otros hijos y se enfocó en ella, la quería tanto que me enfermaba pero no la odié, yo solamente la apartaba para que los otros tres no se metieran tanto con ella- dijo Shinsuke con enojo

- Claro, a mí no me vengas con eso que yo sé exactamente como eran las cosas y...

- Pero no hablamos de eso, dime que hago yo exactamente aquí- lo interrumpió el pelinegro- Dices que me necesitas pero no me dices para qué

- Está bien, tu serás mi "mano izquierda"- declaró Kyou y el otro se quedó sin entender al igual que la que los escuchaba desde las escaleras- Quiero decir, tú me servirás más, no me voy a vengar de mi padre solamente, quiero hacerlo sufrir tanto como él a mí- dijo apretando un puño

- Me sorprendes, ¿qué te hace odiar tanto al comandante?- preguntó el pelinegro

- Además de hacer mi vida miserable... dejó que mi madre se volviera loca... literalmente- dijo el rubio en tono amargo

- ¿Eh?- dijo Shinsuke bastante sorprendido

- ¡El era y es aun el comandante!, ¡puede imponerse cuanto quiera y se hace lo que él dice sin importar qué sea porque tiene toda la autoridad de la sociedad de almas!, sin embargo... dejó que castigaran a mi madre por haberse ido y haberme tenido; yo pensaba que estaba muerta cuando él me llevó consigo y un día la familia de ella me dejó verla porque estaba muriendo por su locura y pensaron que era 'justo' que me despidiera de ella- dijo Kyou temblando de enojo- Él no fue conmigo, no se atrevió a mirarla una última vez al menos para decirle adiós... cuando la vi fue horrible, no sé qué le hicieron pero ella no me reconoció para nada, su mirada estaba perdida y trató de agredirme cuando le hablé... ella no me pudo decir nada más que un 'lárgate, tu no eres él', no sé qué le pasó pero el comandante lo permitió, tengo muchos motivos para odiarlo pero este es el principal- dijo sin mirarlo y se fue dejando al otro presente impactado

- Sabía que era bastante recto pero no pensé que el comandante llegara a ese extremo solo por la sociedad de almas...- dijo el pelinegro suspirando

- Le importa más estar al mando que lo que le pasó a su familia, yo jamás le pedí algo antes, incluso hice todo lo posible por no causarle problemas y por no molestarlo, pero cuando le dije que fuera conmigo a ver a mi madre, se molesto tanto que peleamos y me hizo esto- dijo tocándose el pecho donde estaba la cicatriz de una quemadura- Lo odio más de lo que te imaginas.

- Ya veo, sabía que no se llevaban bien pero eso está a otro nivel

- Sí, por eso quiero que también sufra... dime algo, ¿tú en verdad propusiste que Aoi y yo fuéramos a detener a _esa_ _cosa_?- preguntó el rubio

- No, tu padre y mi familia lo decidieron, ellos vieron que era una buena oportunidad para que "esa indeseable y el estorbo de su compañero" murieran, tu padre dijo que era buena oportunidad para probarte y yo solo les di la orden a ustedes- dijo el otro mirándolo directo a los ojos

- Je vois...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada... otra cosa, ¿en verdad mataste a tu padre?- preguntó

- Sí y no, mis otros hermanos lo estaban envenenando así que se estaba muriendo lentamente y cada día era peor, él mismo me pidió que lo matara en cuanto se dio cuenta porque lo suyo ya no tenía remedio y sería deshonroso morir como una flor y marchitarse poco a poco, yo no acepté porque ¿cómo puede un hijo matar a su padre?... sin ofender- dijo el pelinegro

- Yo no lo quiero matar, es demasiado sencillo, solo quiero que sufra- corrigió Kyou- Prosigue.

- Ah bueno; mi padre ya no tenía zanpakuto, se la llevaron porque ya no sería capaz de esgrimirla, todos sabían que él me había pedido que lo matara y se horrorizaron pero no me creyeron que él estaba siendo envenenado, trataron de hacerme ver como un traidor pero yo ya no decidía si no Aoi, ella fue la única que me creyó a pesar de como la trataba

- Te creí porque yo tampoco hubiera sido capaz de matarlo- dijo ella saliendo de repente asustando a ambos

- ¡No nos asustes así mujer!- reclamó el rubio dándole un codazo ya que ella se puso cerca de él

- ¡Pues no hablen a mis espaldas!- respondió la pelinegra devolviéndoselo

- ¿Me dejan seguir?- preguntó Shinsuke molesto por la interrupción, ellos asintieron- La noche que él fue asesinado yo fui el culpable porque mi zanpakuto fue la que lo mató pero yo no lo herí, yo jamás hubiera podido, tuve que huir ¿y por qué crees?- preguntó a Kyou

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu padre no lo pensó dos veces y de inmediato me encontró culpable por matarlo sin siquiera escucharme, ¡a pesar de todo lo que decía de mi, que mucha confianza, que yo le era bastante leal no dudo dos veces en mandarte a perseguirme!, todo lo que hice por él no sirvió ni para ganarme una pizca de su confianza, si tan solo me hubiera escuchado yo no habría terminado encerrado- dijo con enojo

- ¿Qué esperabas?, ese hombre pone toda su sociedad de almas y su reputación antes que a sus hombres de confianza, me puso en tu lugar solo para aparentar pero tampoco me creyó en mi inocencia, ¡dejó que nos encerraran y a ella casi la ejecuta!- respondió Kyou golpeando con un puño la mesa

- ¿Y tu Aoi?, ¿algún motivo para odiar al comandante?- preguntó Shinsuke enarcando una ceja

- Claro que lo tengo, para mi ejecución él dijo que tendría que hacerme el seppuku y lo cito "después de todo, haber nacido mujer en una familia así es un gran deshonor pero eres shinigami, tienes que morir con algo de dignidad", él mismo me dijo que después de que me cortara el estómago iba a cortar mi cabeza y que la pondría junto a la tumba del cobarde de mi padre y de su traidora familia, voy a hacer que se arrepienta de esas palabras mientras ve como lo que tanto cuidó se destruye- aseguró

- Así que cobarde…-susurró el pelinegro con enojo

- En fin, ya aclarado todo entonces comencemos- anunció el rubio- El primer paso ya lo tenemos que es obtener los poderes de Orihime- dijo mientras señalaba una shirasaya negra que estaba recargada en una pared

- ¿Con eso se los sacaste?- preguntó Shinsuke levantándose para examinarla

- Yo no, Aoi y si, es como un azauchi pero en lugar de tener un alma, puede absorber una o en el caso de un humano con poderes a base de reiatsu, puede quitarselos, no creas que solo en la sociedad de almas se hacen ese tipo de artefactos, hay muchos lugares en el runkongai donde consigues todo eso- respondió- Ya tenemos la mayoría pero aun la necesitamos, sin poderes accederá a hacer lo que queramos, es de ese tipo de personas que hace todo por sus amigos, incluso ponerse de parte del enemigo

- ¿Es la chica que se parece mucho a...

- Si- cortó de inmediato con fastidio- Pero no soy yo quien la requiere, Sousuke es el que sabrá qué hacer con ella- dijo suspirando y siguió con su explicación hasta que les amaneció.

* * *

- ¡Good morning my son!- dijo Isshin Kurosaki entrando a la habitación de Ichigo no sin antes tirar la puerta de una patada.

- Mmmjáaa- gruñó el adolescente quien tenía la cabeza escondida entre las almohadas porque sabía que en los lunes su padre entraba más escandalosamente y tiraba la pobre puerta, que nada de culpa tenía pero siempre se llevaba la peor parte.

- ¿Listo para iniciar otra maravillosa semana?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras abría las cortinas de golpe y quitaba las sábanas de encima de Ichigo

- Ajá...- respondió el shinigami sustituto antes de soltar un bostezo, no durmió bien debido a lo preocupado que estaba por los shinigamis heridos, por Rukia ya que la había visto la noche anterior debido a que fue a despedirse pero se le notaba bastante triste y notó que trataba de mantener las lagrimas constantemente pero no dejó que Ichigo la viera llorar; además de todo eso también estaba preocupado por la condición de Orihime, ¿que tal que de pronto se convertía en hollow o le ocurría algo al estar indefensa en ese momento?, no podía permitirselo ni darse el lujo de estar tranquilo, tenía el poder para luchar por ella así que decidió pedirle ayuda, no a la sociedad de almas que ya bastante ocupados estaban, no a Urahara porque sus entrenamientos eran algo extremos y ayudaban pero no se sentía con ganas de experimentar otro entrenamiento con él, la solución que tenía estaba frente a él, su inepto padre podría ayudarlo.

- ¡Te estoy hablando, cabeza hueca!- exclamó el ex-shinigami gritándole en el oido pero obtuvo como respuesta un golpe directo a la nariz que lo tiró al suelo, Ichigo se levantó de su cama y se plantó frente a su padre muy serio y decidido.

- Viejo, hazme más fuerte- pidió inclinándose un poco para hacer más seria su petición

- Anda la osa...- dijo el pelinegro sorprendido, se puso de pie y pellizcó a su hijo en una mejilla

- ¡Duele!, ¿por qué me pellizcas?- dijo Ichigo sobándose

- Para ver si no estoy soñando- respondió Isshin pensativo

- ¡Idiota!, se supone que te debes de pellizcar tu- dijo el chico aun tratando de aminorar el dolor

- Ay si es cierto, que tontis soy- respondió el otro como si nada pero se puso serio de veras- ¿Hacerte fuerte?, ¿yo por qué?- cuestionó y de pronto Ichigo comenzó a contarle todas sus preocupaciones y los sucesos ocurridos recientemente

- ¡Por favor papá, ayúdame!- pidió de nuevo con los ojos llenos de desesperanza

- ¿Qué clase de padre sería yo si no te ayudara cuando lo necesitas?, ¡no tienes ni que decirlo dos veces hijo mío!- dijo Isshin palmeándole la espalda al shinigami sustituto quien de pronto se sintió iluminado pero la sensación disminuyó cuando el rostro de su progenitor se tornó severo- Debes de saber que de unos días para acá me he sentido raro, como si me faltara algo pero confía en mi, yo te ayudaré además eres mi hijo y ya es hora de que aprendas unos 'secretos familiares'', verás cuando yo era Shinigami mi familia era...

- ¡Luego me dices que se me hace tarde, tengo que hacer algo antes!- interrumpió Ichigo tomando su uniforme limpio y ropa interior para darse un rápido baño antes de partir.

* * *

- Entiendo, bueno muchas gracias, ojalá que Tatsuki se recupere pronto- dijo Orihime colgando el telefono, había llamado a la casa de su amiga para saber como se encontraba esta pero como había predicho Ishida, el resfriado empeoró bastante y esa mañana no iba a ser capaz de levantarse- Será mejor que me lo tome con calma- dijo suspirando, se había levantado un poco antes ya que normalmente los lunes pasaba por Tatsuki para ir juntas a la escuela pero como no iba a ir se tomó un poco más de tiempo en consumir en desayuno; sus pensamientos divagaron bastante en esos minutos y le llevaron a recordar que tenía una herida que podía convertirse en un agujero como el que poseen los hollows, eso la llevó a recordar también que su fallecido hermano se había convertido en uno y que Ichigo la había salvado, ¿si eso le ocurría Ichigo tendría que acabar con ella?... no se dio tiempo a responder esa cuestión ya que el timbre de su apartamento sonó de repente.

"¿Será el periódico?" pensó con inocencia pero casi devuelve el desayuno cuando vio al shinigami sustituto ahí parado en el umbral de su puerta mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- B-buenos días, Inoue... ahh.. ¿cómo sigues?- preguntó entrecortadamente mientras componía una sonrisa.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!- chilló sorprendida y de no ser porque no era una chica impulsiva, le hubiera dado un fuerte abrazo digo, porque ¿qué probabilidades hay de que el sujeto que pensaste recientemente se te aparesca y con esa actitud tan protectora?, no sé las probabilidades pero yo me hubiera infartado.

- Yo... lamento venir sin avisar pero como Tatsuki no irá hoy a la escuela, no quise que fueras sola- dijo él de lo más natural pero de repente le vino la sensación de que se le había ido un poco la lengua.

- ¡No hacía falta Kurosaki-kun!, de veras no debiste tomarte esa molestia- dijo la pelinaranja completamente apenada con él, es que aunque se estuviera medio muriendo de la emoción como que se sentía egoísta al hacerlo ir por ella.

- Te dije que esta vez no iba a dejar que te ocurriera algo- respondió él tomando actitud de guardaespaldas, nada más le faltaba soltar un "no en mi turno"- ¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó un poco más amable

- D-déjame ir por mi suéter y mis cosas- respondió ella un poco embobada mientras tenía una de esas raras fantasías que siempre protagonizaba con Ichigo.

Caminaron rumbo a la escuela mientras sostenían una amena conversación que iba desde la tarea y culminó en la escuela con el tema de "¿Cuál es tu Batman favorito?"

* * *

Las clases tardaron varios minutos en iniciar y los alumnos fueron llegando poco a poco al aula, Orihime e Ichigo caminaban en dirección a este pero el shinigami sustituto se detuvo unos momentos para mantener a raya a unos chicos de otra escuela que habían ido a causar problemas, ella siguió sola y en el camino se encontró con Ishida

- Buenos días Inoue-san- dijo él alentando el paso para ir a la par con la chica

- ¡Buenos días Ishida-kun, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa- Te noto un poco raro.

- Bien pero con todo esto, no podemos estar normales- respondió el Quincy sin saber que más agregar, aunque claro que sabía, se moría de ganas de preguntar por Tatsuki pero tenía miedo de ser muy obvio al hacerlo, pero conocía a la pelinaranja así que lo correcto sería irse por las ramas y llegar a la respuesta deseada- ¿Llegaste sola?- preguntó

- No, Kurosaki-kun me acompañó desde casa- respondió Orihime suspirando, no por su linda cara tenía calificaciones altas y por ello mismo notó por donde iban las cosas- Es que Tatsuki-chan no pudo venir hoy, dijo que iría al médico- dijo esperando ver la reacción de su compañero

- Ahh... que mal por Arizawa-san- dijo el Quincy y se metió al aula junto a la pelinaranja, algunas de sus amigas preguntaron por Tatsuki mientras el chico se iba a sentar

- Buenos días Ishida-san- saludaron a coro Kyousuke y Aoi, como el chico se sentaba atrás de él, Aoi estaba sentada en la mesa de su banca y se quitó

- Buenos días- respondió Ishida sin muchas ganas y se sentó pero ellos siguieron hablando

- Ya no te quejes tanto, es venir a la escuela o quedarte en casa con _él_- dijo el rubio en tono cansino

- No me gusta ninguna de las dos opciones, ya me cansé- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos

- Solo te estoy pidiendo tres semanas, no es como si te costara mucho- replicó Kyousuke levemente molesto

- Las soportaría pero ¿por qué tuviste que llamarlo justo ahora?, hemos estado años solos y jamás lo necesitaste ¿para qué en este momento?- preguntó Aoi con gesto de frustración

- Ya no me cuestiones, dijiste que ibas a seguirme en todo y no pusiste condiciones así que te pido que ya no te quejes tanto- dijo él golpeando con el puño su banca

Sin darse cuenta Ishida les prestó un poco de atención, podrían estar hablando de cualquier otra cosa pero igual lo consideró relevante.

- Buenos días- dijo Sado llegando a saludar a Ishida, él le devolvió el saludo y notó que se veía cansado

- Deberías de dormir más temprano- recomendó el peliazul

- Quisiera, pero mi primo me llevó a una fiesta- respondió el moreno sobándose las sienes- Y se quedará algunas semanas-

- Oh, lo siento- dijo con un poco de pesar y Sado asintió para dormitar un poco en la banca

- Hola Chad- saludó Ichigo entrando al aula y se acercó a los otros chicos

- Hola- saludó él sin muchos ánimos y se giró para dar a entender que no quería hablar

- Por cierto, hoy Tatsuki no va a venir- comentó el pelinaranja de manera casual para destantear al Quincy

- Ajá, ¿y luego?- respondió él irritado

- Nada más, por si tenías el pendiente- dijo el shinigami sustituto sonriendo

- Ya me habían dicho, muchas gracias, no sabes como me preocupaba- dijo Ishida con sarcasmo aunque claro que si le preocupó en el momento pero jamás lo admitiría- ¿Qué ocurrió con Abarai-san y con Kuchiki-san?- preguntó

- Rukia se quedó a cuidarlo, dudo mucho que regrese en estos días- respondió Ichigo melancólico

- ¿No te dijeron qué fue lo que lo lastimó?

- Algo parecido a una aguja, según no es tanto el arma si no donde impactó, dicen que hubiera muerto si la aguja se hubiese lanzado con más fuerza- explicó el otro pensativo

- Ese maldito, no puedo creer que haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro, es rídiculo- comentó el Quincy

- También lo creo pero tengo el presentimiento de que aparecerá de nuevo y juro que esta vez si lo acabaré- prometió el shinigami sustituto

Todos los alumnos que estaban afuera se metieron de inmediato cuando vieron a la sensei por los pasillos, cuando ella llegó comenzó a dar las clases normalmente pero si notó que faltaban algunos alumnos.

* * *

Algunas horas después.

- ¿Por qué tan sola?- preguntó el rubio asustando a la chica que estaba en el salón completamente sola puesto que todos habían salido al receso

- Ah, Yagami-kun, que susto...- dijo ella sorprendida

- Lo siento pero es que es raro que estés con tan poca compañía- dijo el tomando asiento en una banca y dejando varios panes embolsados en la mesa- ¿Por qué no vinieron Kuchiki-san y Arizawa-san?- preguntó mientras desenvolvía uno

- Pues Tatsuki-chan enfermó y Kuchiki-san... ella... tuvo que regresar por unos días con su familia- inventó Orihime pero dejó escapar un suspiro

- Ya veo- dijo Kyousuke mordiendo un pan, "Con que Kuchiki se regresó a la sociedad de almas y Arizawa está enferma por causa de Shinsuke... podríamos aprovechar bastante" pensó

- Hey Kyou, no encontré de fresa así que te traje jugo de uva y de naranja porque no me dijiste de que otro- dijo Aoi entrando con tres botellas de jugo- Ahh, hola Inoue-san- saludó y se sentó cerca del rubio

- Hola... será mejor que me vaya ustedes van a comer aquí y yo no...

- Acompáñanos- dijo Kyou acercando una silla

- No quisiera molestarlos

- No nos molesta- dijo la pelinegra secundándolo sin saber porque el la invitó pero como lo conocía seguro tenía un buen motivo

- Bueno pero iré a comprar algo y regreso

- Ya pasaron diez minutos de la hora del almuerzo y no encontrarás algo además nosotros compramos todo el pan así que sírvete- insistió el dándole un último bocado a su comida- El relleno de carne es mio- dijo en cuanto vio que Aoi agarró uno

- Que pena pero yo no quisiera abusar de ustedes

- No abusas, es demasiado para ambos de todas maneras- dijo ella también indicándole que se sentara- ¡No tiene tu nombre y ni modo, yo lo vi primero!- le dijo al rubio apartando el paquete, ante tanta insistencia Orihime terminó por sentarse con ellos

- ¡Yo pagué y el que paga manda!- dijo Kyou frunciendo el ceño

- Fue mitad y mitad, y para tu mala suerte este estaba en mi mitad- respondió la pelinegra mordiendo el pan de la discordia

- ¿Si?, pues entonces yo me tomaré esto porque pagué la mitad- dijo y se tomó casi la mitad del jugo de ella que era de manzana

- No me importa, ya habíamos tomado de la misma botella varias veces antes así que eso ya no funciona conmigo- respondió Aoi quitándole su botella, la pelinaranja rio un poco por ello pero le pareció extraño ese comportamiento entre ambos, siempre que los veía se trataban con un poco más de respeto pero ahora estaban siendo algo infantiles "tal vez es que no había hablado con ellos a solas" pensó

- ¿Por qué compraron tanto?- preguntó Orihime señalando la mesa

- Es que no desayunamos- dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo

- Si y como tenemos bastante hambre compramos demasiado pero ahora veo que nos excedimos- dijo Aoi aun tratando de que el chico no le quitara el pan

- No teníamos nada en casa gracias a que el hermano de alguien come como huérfano y vació el refrigerador anoche- respondió el rubio dándose por vencido, tomó otro y le acercó una botella de jugo a la pelinaranja

- Gracias, ¿hermano?- preguntó ella algo interesada

- Si... este... mi hermano vino de visita unos días y como no nos han pagado pues no teníamos mucho en casa para comer y solo nos alcanzó para comer pan hoy- dijo Aoi

- No sabía que vivieran solos- comentó Orihime como si nada pero ellos se tensaron

- A-algo así... este... la madre de Aoi es... es... enfermera, si eso y trabaja en... ¿en dónde trabaja?- preguntó Kyousuke a la pelinegra para que le siguiera la corriente

- Con... con ¡un anciano! y ello ocupa todo su tiempo y como somos mayores pues nos deja solos con toda confianza- continuó ella riendo con nerviosismo, para fortuna de ambos la historia pasó a ser creíble para la chica

- Ya veo, debe de ser interesante ser enfermera, cuando era niña quise serlo pero...- dijo y comenzó a contarles varias anécdotas de su infancia hasta culminar en una pregunta muy frecuente pero que a ellos jamás les habían hecho- ¿Y quisieron ser algo de niños?- preguntó mientras tomaba otro pan

- ¿Ser algo?- preguntó el rubio pensativo

- Si, tú sabes doctor, maestro, piloto de avión- respondió la pelinaranja extrañada

- Para nada- dijo Kyousuke y se quedó en silencio

- ¿Y tu Shimura-san?

- Tampoco... nunca pensé en ello- dijo ella y sonrió con algo de tristeza dejando un ambiente algo incómodo, siguieron comiendo en silencio por varios minutos

- Ahh... este, creo que voy al baño, regreso- dijo Orihime levantándose para irse ya que notó que los puso algo raros y pensó que era mejor dejarlos solos por un momento

- Quita esa cara Aoi- dijo el suspirando

- ¿Que cara?- preguntó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- Esa, la que me hace sentir raro- respondió el rubio

- Ahhh... lo siento pero es que me puse a pensar en que si alguna vez quise ser otra cosa pero no tuve opciones así que solo me enfoqué en ello, fue más bien una obligación- dijo la pelinegra apoyando su cabeza en una mano sobre la mesa

- Yo nunca quise serlo... cuando era niño vivía normalmente por un tiempo con mi madre y después yo sólo trabajé un poco para mantenerme pero cuando vino mi padre me presionó para aprender todo lo concerniente a ser uno hasta que me sangraran las manos y como tú, no conocí otra cosa pero me hubiera gustado ser solo un alma más con una vida mediocre, casarme con una mujer promedio, tener una familia normal, envejecer y morir con una sonrisa por haber llevado la vida que me planee pero mírame aquí almorzando pan y jugo de naranja en espera de poder vengarme- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

- Tal vez es que no nos tocaba vivir normalmente... bueno, en lo que cabe- dijo ella recordando lo de la noche anterior, en todos esos recuerdos que se removieron

- Si, tal vez- dijo él y se quedó de nuevo pensativo

- Ya vuelvo- dijo Aoi y se levantó para ir al baño a refrescarse ya que aquella pregunta los puso a pensar mucho en que había sido de sus vidas, entró al sanitario del pasillo y fue a los lavabos que estaban hasta el fondo para echarse agua en la cara, en eso escuchó que entraban un grupo de tres chicas pero no les dio importancia aunque le pareció raro que solo estuvieran ahí como si nada hasta que se abrió una puerta

- Ahhh, justo a quien buscábamos- dijo una de ellas fingiendo sorpresa- Inoue-san, ¿como te va?- preguntó rodeando con un brazo a la pelinaranja

- ¿Q-que quieren?- preguntó ella temerosa

- Solo saludarte pero acabo de decidir que es buen día para darte una lección- dijo la misma chica aun fingiendo

- Si, Arizawa no vino y tenemos que aprovechar- dijo otra rodeando del otro lado a Orihime

- Verás, hay muchas chicas a las que les desagradas como a nosotras pero le temen a Arizawa pero ella no está ahora aquí para defenderte- comentó la tercera riendo

"_Serán... no, no es asunto mío, haré como que no estoy aquí y esperaré a que se vaya_n" pensó Aoi tratando de que ello no le afectara pero algo le impedía no dejar de mirar y para su suerte no se habían dado cuenta de que ella también estaba ahí

- Y-yo no les he hecho algo, ¿por qué hacen esto?- dijo la pelinaranja tratando de huir

- Es verdad pero solo lo hacemos porque nos desagradan las chicas como tu, por eso- respondió la primera pasándole una navaja a otra

- ¿Que le hacemos primero?... ¿le cortamos el cabello o le marcamos la cara?- dijo esta pasando el arma entre sus manos

"O_h no... eso es como..._" pensó la pelinegra y de pronto le vino un recuerdo

_- ¿Qué pasa Shimura?, ¿te crees demasiado para nosotros?- preguntó un chico mientras empujaba a Aoi contra una pared, en ese entonces era varios centímetros más baja y su aspecto era el de una chica que apenas estaba entrando en la adolescencia pero su cabello era más largo, por debajo de la cintura- Sólo porque su padre es capitán y su hermano general la niña ya cree que va a ser más que cualquiera- dijo un chico con uniforme de la academia levantando un puño amenazando con golpearla pero había otros dos chicos que lo detuvieron por un momento_

_- No la golpees, mejor dale donde más le duele a una mujer- propuso otro de ellos mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, ella miró asustada a los tres cuando asintieron sonriendo con malicia_

_- ¡Déjame!, yo no les he hecho nada y ni siquiera sé a que se refieren- se defendió ella tratando de soltarse pero el otro chico la atrapó y después ambos la inmovilizaron de los brazos para evitar que se escapara_

_- ¿Que no sabes?, todos te odiamos solo por ser tu, todos te favorecen por tu familia y por como te ves pero descuida, te vamos a mejorar un poco- dijo el chico mientras la miraba con molestia, sacó su espada y tomó el cabello de ella_

_- Anda, hazlo rápido antes de que alguien venga- dijo uno de los que la sostenía_

_- ¡No, por favor no lo hagas!- dijo ella asustada mientras trataba de liberarse_

_- Podrías dejarle una bonita marca en su cara, el cabello vuelve a crecer pero si tiene una cicatriz muy difícilmente se le va a quitar, no se podrá casar con ningún hombre y quedará sola por siempre- propuso el tercer chico_

_- ¡Que buena idea!- dijo el de la espada y uno de los dos chicos le sujetaron la cara para cortarla -_

_- ¡Déjame!- gritó ella removiéndose_

_- Shhhh, te van a oír y me gustaría que vinieran después de marcarte- dijo uno de ellos, Aoi cerró los ojos esperando el dolor dela cortada pero solo escuchó un respingo de sus agresores_

_- Así que molestando niñas indefensas, ¿no?- dijo el Kyou deteniendo con la mano desnuda la espada del chico quien la había levantado sobre su cabeza para herirla fuertemente, la pelinegra abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rubio quien vestía su uniforme shinigami y parecía que se acababa de levantar porque su cabello estaba un poco desordenado pero la mirada que tenía era de enojo total_

_- ¿Que no estás viendo idiota?- preguntó este con molestia- Suéltame- pidió_

_- Como si fuera a obedecer a un imbécil tan cobarde que solo puede contra una chica si lo ayudan, al menos sé un poco más hombre y enfréntate a ella solo- respondió el rubio agarrando la zanpakuto con la mano para quitársela aunque con ello se llevó una cortada que manaba sangre escandalosamente pero se veía tan enojado que ni siquiera le prestó atención a ello_

_- No te tengo miedo Yamamoto, aunque tú ya seas shinigami no quiere decir que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a tres, estás aquí solo por tu padre - dijo el con altanería y le lanzó un puño directo a la cara pero Kyou lo esquivó y le devolvió el golpe pero el si acertó rompiéndole la nariz en el inter_

_- Ahora veras- dijeron los que sostenían a Aoi y trataron de atacarlo pero acabaron en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor_

_- No los acabo porque no quiero tener problemas por idiotas como ustedes pero bien puedo soportar un castigo solo por hacerlos pagar un día de estos- dijo el rubio pateando al que iba a cortar a Aoi, ellos asintieron asustados y se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron, ella se dejó caer en el suelo- No te hicieron algo, ¿verdad?- preguntó el extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla pero ella se levantó sola_

_-Para nada- dijo ella y las lágrimas vinieron solas pero de inmediato se las secó_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el con amabilidad pero sintió una punzada en la mano- Oh mierda, creo que me excedí, bueno ya cerrará- dijo examinando la cortada pero le sonrió_

_- M-me llamo Aoi..._

Recordó pero de pronto el flash back más raro que ha habido en este fanfic se interrumpió debido a que una de las chicas estaba a punto de cortar a Orihime, no supo ni como o por qué pero sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia la chica de la navaja y con un golpe a la cara con la izquierda hizo que la afectada cayera al suelo inconsciente.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- preguntó una de las chicas mientras iba a auxiliar a la que yacía en el suelo

- Es una chica nueva, va en el mismo salón de Inoue y siempre se la pasa pegada con el chico lindo que nos saludó la otra vez- respondió otra mirando de reojo a Aoi

- Váyanse, no quiero problemas- dijo la pelinegra quien sintió de repente como Orihime se le pegó en la espalda como si con esto ya estuviera a salvo

- ¿Pero quién te crees tú para dar órdenes, imbécil?- dijo la otra furiosa, Aoi no dijo nada y simplemente salió con la pelinaranja pisándole los talones

- Gracias- fue lo que dijo Orihime apenas al cruzar la puerta

- Ni lo menciones que no se ha acabado- respondió ella soltándola y volteó para ver que las tres chicas salían del baño completamente enojadas

- ¡Oye tú!, vas a pagar muy caro el haber golpeado a mi amiga- amenazó una de ellas

- Te crees muy lista, ¿no?, vamos a ver si lo sigues siendo después de que te parta la boca- dijo ella levantando un puño pero alguien se lo detuvo

- No es muy agradable ver a una chica comportarse de esa manera- dijo el Quincy quien iba pasando por ahí junto con Ichigo ya que el receso estaba por terminar

- ¿Y tu porque te metes? ¿También quieres defenderlas?- preguntó esta algo confundida y sonrojada por el contacto

- En lo absoluto pero las detengo porque se meterán en problemas- respondió el peliazul completamente calmado mientras soltaba a la chica y daba unos pasos hacia atrás

- ¿Te hicieron algo?- preguntó Ichigo acercándose a Orihime algo preocupado

- N-no, Shimura-san me ayudó- respondió ella sin creer lo que había ocurrido, el chico levantó las cejas sorprendido y también Ishida la escuchó y varias dudas le vinieron

- ¡Tsk!, olvida a Inoue, el problema es ahora con ella por entrometida- dijo una de las agresoras regresando al baño para sacar a la que estaba inconsciente

- No siempre estarás acompañada, las tres te vamos a acabar tu... como sea que te llames- le dijo la más enojada a la chica mientras se iba con las otras dos

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el Quincy completamente desconcertado porque no entendía que acababa de ocurrir, solo actuó al ver que iban a golpear a la chica

- Esas dos y otra que noquee iban a hacerle algo a Inoue-san y por suerte estaba ahí para evitarlo, se enojaron por algo que les dije y ahora me quieren a mi- explicó la pelinegra como si nada

- Interesante, evitaste que tres de las peores delincuentes de la escuela te golpearan, ¿pues qué les dijiste?- preguntó el shinigami sustituto algo impresionado

- En sí, solo golpee a una y las otras solo se molestaron- respondió ella comenzando a tener aquel sentimiento de "oh dios, ¿que hice?"

- Pero ahora van a tratar de hacerte algo Shimura-san- dijo Ishida acomodándose las gafas

- Puede que si pero ya qué- dijo ella suspirando, en ese momento vieron pasar a la profesora quien les indicó que se dirigieran al aula que las clases iban a comenzar

- ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Kyou en cuanto vio a su amiga acercarse, ella lo miró y se turbó un poco, la profesora salió por un momento en lo que llegaban los demás alumnos

- P-por ahí- dijo ella desviando la mirada

- ¿A quién mataste?- preguntó el de broma pero ella se tensó un poco y lo miró nerviosa, no lo soportó y le dijo lo ocurrido en el baño- Ya veo...- dijo pensativo

- Si, lo siento- dijo la pelinegra un poco apenada

- No, al contrario esto es perfecto, reduces las sospechas hacia nosotros- respondió el rubio

- Ahhh... que bueno- dijo ella sin saber por qué se sentía nerviosa

- Lo que no me explico es que decidieras ayudarla, eso es más raro que el suceso en si- comentó el mientras recogía toda la basura del almuerzo

- Tal vez fue que me recordó a mi- dijo ella diciendo lo que pensaba y obviamente no quería que él se enterara pero ya era ago tarde, él ya la miraba de manera "¬w¬"(?)

- ¿A ti?... si tú y ella son completamente diferentes… muy diferentes… opuestas, tu eres como un cartón de leche barata y ella como un yogurt griego- opinó el riendo un poco

- La situación fue como... ¿ya no te acuerdas?- preguntó de nuevo con ese nerviosismo que recientemente le nació

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- respondió el mirando la palma de su mano derecha donde apenas y se alcanzaba a ver una cicatriz- Ese día conocí a la chica más linda que había visto- dijo mirando hacia la ventana pero sonriendo y suspirando causando que Aoi se pusiera roja- Pero descubrí que era una malcriada bruja infernal con limitado sentido común y demasiado orgullo que en lugar de darme las gracias me rompió un brazo que ya tenía lastimado y me golpeó en el ojo según por entrometido pero que al día siguiente estaba de acosadora para pedirme disculpas mientras lloraba haciéndome sentir como el más miserable de los hombres obligándome a enseñarle cosas que ya debía de saber pero como era tan torpe y lerda no me quedó otra opción más que acceder- agregó poniendo cara de fastidio

- ¿Y por qué estaba llorando?- preguntó ella enarcando una ceja pero al escuchar todo ello de Kyou sintió algo en el estomago

- N-no sé de lo que me hablas, ni me acuerdo del por qué- mintió el rubio pero claro que se acordaba

_"- ¡De verdad lo siento, yo... no sé ni por qué te hice aquello pero perdón!- decía Aoi con cara de estar completamente arrepentida amenazando con llorar mientras él no sabía ni que hacer_

_- Sí si, yo te perdono pero tengo sueño y me duele el brazo, en fin ojalá que ya no te molesten... ehhh ¿cómo te llamabas?... Aiko... Ai... Akako...Midori...Akai- dijo el entrecerrando los ojos para acordarse mejor- Era un color, ¿no?- preguntó_

_- Aoi_

_- Ahh sí, como sea Aoi, adiós- dijo y dio la media vuelta_

_- Espera- dijo ella deteniéndolo de un hombro_

_- Quiero ir a dormir, ¿qué quieres?- dijo el rubio algo fastidiado_

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Aoi_

_- ¿El qué?_

_- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?_

_- Ahhh eso- dijo fingiendo que no tenía importancia- bueno porque... pues... yo...- dijo buscando un pretexto- si me llegara a ocurrir me gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo por mi aunque... no, no me pasaría a mí, porque yo si me sé defender y no me dejo molestar, no tengo esa cara de muñeca y ni ese aspecto tan frágil, tu manera tan rara de actuar y tu nombre de niño propician que uno quiera molestarte además se nota que no tienes ni idea de usar una espada, simplemente eres un desastre, no sé ni cómo es que vienes a la academia- dijo el tratando de contener la risa, Aoi se tensó y de pronto comenzó a llorar mientras se daba la vuelta, el sin duda en ese momento se sintió como un patán- O-oye... yo no quise decirlo así pero... tienes...y... eres... te ves...- le dijo pero al parecer la chica lloró más fuerte_

_- E-es verdad, no sé ni que hago aquí, perdón por hacerte eso- dijo ella escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos para seguir llorando e irse pero él la detuvo del hombro_

_- N-no te disculpes tanto, descuida, ¡Son cosas que pasan!- respondió Kyou con nerviosismo y por aquel sentimiento de culpa la abrazó aunque puso cara de fastidio, ella lloró un poco más en su brazos hasta que se calmó y la soltó para ver si se encontraba mejor- Lo siento, yo no quería...-iba a decirle algo más pero ella lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa y lo acercó para quedar frente a frente_

_- ¡Ya sé que soy patética! pero si de verdad eres tan bueno como dices entonces enséñame- le dijo ella con ojos llorosos_

_- ¿Eh?- dijo el bastante sorprendido pero la vio tan determinada que solo suspiró con cansancio- No quiero ser tu niñera- dijo rascándose una mejilla_

_- Por favor, te prometo que no seré una molestia- insistió la pelinegra_

_- No, me da flojera- dijo el rubio bostezando y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar pero Aoi lo alcanzó_

_- ¡Por favor!... tu no sabes...- dijo ella bajando la mirada_

_- ¿No sé qué?- preguntó él enarcando una ceja_

_- ¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente que todos te digan que solo estás aquí porque te tienen preferencia, que nadie se preocupe por conocerte un poco, que todos te subestimen y que siempre te dejen solo simplemente porque asumen que únicamente por ser tu, no necesitas a los demás!- dijo ella casi volviendo a llorar pero se sorprendió con su respuesta_

_- ¡Claro que lo sé, ¿por qué crees que te ayudé?, no lo hice porque me dieras lástima si no porque eres como yo!- dijo Kyousuke haciendo que la chica se asustara porque lo dijo en un tono muy enojado- Ya sabía de ti, todos te molestan y tratan de hacer que te rindas o hay quienes se pasan de lambiscones contigo para ganarse el favor de tu familia, como conmigo, todos me tratan excesivamente bien o excesivamente mal, nadie se molesta en saber cómo me llamo, siempre soy "ah si, ese chico, el hijo de Yamamoto", ¡además me pusieron a cuidar a niños tarados como tú en la academia solo porque no quieren que yo esté en alguna división!, ¡ni siquiera he tenido un duelo decente, siempre me dejan ganar porque le temen a mi padre o porque creen que no valgo la pena!, ¡y lo más lamentable de todo es que esta es la conversación más larga que he tenido en años y es con una mocosa llorona que se cree la victima del universo cuando aquí enfrente tiene un caso igual o peor al suyo!- le gritó arrinconándola contra una pared pero ella lo golpeó en la cara para apartarlo_

_- L-lo siento, y-yo no sabía que te sentías así...- dijo Aoi muy apenada ya que lo golpeó por acto reflejo_

_- ¡Auch!, así debiste de reaccionar con esos idiotas que te molestaron y no desquitarte con mi pobre brazo...como sea, con respecto a lo otro, no tenías manera de saberlo pero ya da igual, ahora que lo sabes te puedes largar a reírte de mí, a contarlo o qué se yo- dijo el rubio tratando de irse otra vez mientras se sobaba la quijada con la mano sana_

_- Perdón, no era mi intención..._

_- Ajá, ya te dije que te perdono, ya te puedes ir- respondió el caminando un poco más_

_- De verdad, lo siento mucho pero es que... no tengo amigos y nadie quiere practicar conmigo... por eso sería de gran ayuda que me enseñaras- dijo la chica conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo_

_- De verdad quisiera Ai..._

_- Aoi_

_- Eso dije, ¿que no tienes que irte a tu casa o algo?, ya es tarde_

_- Me iré en unos momentos, ¿en serio me perdonas?- insistió Aoi juntando sus manos sobre su pecho en señal de estar muy arrepentida pero esta vez las lagrimas brotaron_

_- ¡Ay está bien! ¿Si te enseño vas a dejar de pedir perdón y llorar por todo?- preguntó el rubio sonriendo, ella se sorprendió y se secó el rostro para asentir_

_- Sí pero lo que me dijiste me hizo..._

_- ¡Ni lo digas!, yo te ayudo, tu no lloras ¿te parece justo?- dijo Kyou extendiendo una mano_

_- Sí pero...- iba a replicar pero él le cubrió la boca_

_- ¡Shhhh! Dices 'pero' de nuevo y me retracto Ai- dijo el rubio y le quitó la mano que usó para cubrirla_

_- Aoi_

_-Eso dije, yo te voy a enseñar solo si estás dispuesta y si prometes no rendirte jamás, aunque todo se vuelva contra ti- dijo él un poco exasperado y Aoi asintió, se quedaron en silencio y Kyou la observó y sonrió cálidamente mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de la chica y acercaba su rostro al de ella y le susurró - Que bueno que esos imbéciles no te lastimaron, no lloraste por ellos si no por lo que te dije y lo siento mucho… no quise hacerte sentir mal y no quisiera ver esa expresión en ti de nuevo así que acabo de decidir que no te voy a dejar sola porque sé lo que te puede hacer la soledad y no quisiera que te pasara a ti, mientras pueda cuidaré de ti y me encargaré de que no llores de nuevo- aseguró apartándose_

_- Pero..._

_- ¿Qué dije de los peros ¬¬_

_- Lo siento- se disculpó la pelinegra y bajó su rostro apenada pero feliz, muy feliz de haberlo conocido"_

- Creo que lloraste porque se te metió una pestaña en el ojo- dijo el desviando la mirada

- ¡Tú me hiciste llorar con lo que me dijiste!- dijo ella en voy muy alta haciendo que los que se encontraban en el aula voltearan a verlos

- Ya te dije que no me acuerdo- respondió Kyou sonriendo

- No te quieres acordar que es diferente- dijo la pelinegra totalmente abochornada

- ¿Para qué te digo que no si sí?- dijo el con todo el desinterés del mundo, ella tomó asiento y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana- Desde ayer estás rara- comentó

- ¿Rara?- preguntó

- Si, no sabría explicártelo pero si, te noto rara

- Imaginaciones tuyas- dijo Aoi sin mirarlo

- Debe de ser por Shinsuke, ¿no?- preguntó el rubio suspirando, ella no dijo nada pero se puso algo seria y quedaron callados por un momento sin saber como proseguir su conversación

- Claro...- dijo ella y la profesora regresó, _"¿Por qué la ayudé?... no, no es eso sino más bien que por primera vez alguien me necesitó... ¿debería de sentirme así?" _se preguntó y volvió parte de su atención al frente, las horas restantes transcurrieron lentamente hasta que la profesora por fin dijo que todos podían irse

- No olviden que hoy es lunes así que hoy toca aseo- dijo Ochi-sensei antes de que el primer alumno en salir cruzara el umbral de la puerta, todos hicieron un gruñido de fastidio por el recordatorio y esperaron inmóviles a escuchar los nombres de los desafortunados- Mmm, veamos... hoy le toca a Kurosaki y a Arizawa pero como no vino entonces pasa a Inoue, por cierto, Ishida, llévale la tarea a Arizawa que su madre llamó para decir que se encontraba enferma- dijo y ya todos salieron menos los pelinaranjas que estaban algo conmocionados por aquela elección.

- P-pues entonces vamos por lo necesario- dijo Orihime dirigiéndose hacia donde guardaban todos los implementos de limpieza pero el conserje no se encontraba y estuvieron esperándolo por un buen rato en silencio hasta que Ichigo habló porque estaba algo preocupado

- ¿Y cómo te sientes hasta el momento?- preguntó con gesto amable a la chica

- Bien, no he sentido algo raro en mi pero me preocupa- dijo Orihime suspirando y siguieron conversando hasta que regresara el conserje

* * *

- ¿Por qué a mi?- se dijo a si mismo el Quincy caminando lentamente hacia la salida sin ganas de irse de ahí pero no podía dejar a Tatsuki sin tarea, y es que el conflicto era el como actuar si ella se acordaba o si ignorar lo que le dijo ella en el delirio de su enfermedad; si algo tenía el chico es que no era nada tonto y repasando los acontecimientos anteriores llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente la karateka gustaba de él.

"O son los acontecimientos o mi ego es muy grande" pensó al repasar de nuevo su problema.

Cuando llegó a la salida vio a un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a un sujeto que no pasó desapercibido para él."¿Estará buscando a Arizawa-san?" se preguntó al ver un par de cicatrices en la cara del tipo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ishida sin enterarse de como llegó tan rápido hacía donde se encontraban las chicas

- ¿Disculpa?- respondió el otro de vuelta- Lo siento señoritas pero les aseguro que vendré otro día a verlas exclusivamente a ustedes- les dijo a las chicas y ellas hicieron "aww's"(?) de decepción pero se alejaron

- Pregunté que qué haces aquí- urgió el Quincy

- Ahhh, bueno, primero que nada deberías de presentarte, tu estabas en la playa con esa chica linda pero no sé ni quien diablos eres- dijo el pelinegro con tono neutro

- Soy Ishida Uryuu- dijo el chico secamente y extendiendo una mano a fuerzas para estrecharla

- Encantado, soy Shimura Shinsuke- respondió el otro estrechándola- y busco un chico y a mi hermana- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Hermana?... un momento...- dijo el peliazul pensativo, "Claro, esa cara de seriedad de funeral ya se me hacía conocida; dijo que ella y Yagami eran medios hermanos pero no se parecen en nada en cambio este sujeto es demasiado parecido, debí de notarlo enseguida" pensó y notó que se había cortado el cabello a la altura de los hombros dándole un aspecto más júvenil y sumado a las cicatrices que lo hacían resaltar, se explicaba por qué estaba rodeado de chicas.

- Nii-sama di-digo, Nii-san, ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas haciendo tu encargo- dijo Aoi asustada por el encuentro de Ishida y su hermano, sabía que Shinsuke odiaba a muerte a los Quincys, ya que en una ocasión varios de ellos lo atacaron y lo dejaron medio muerto aunque logró acabar con todos pero fue una victoria amarga porque lo incapacitaron por más de cinco años en los que pasó postrado en una cama y cuando pudo luchar de nuevo juró que mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos si se le atravesaban y ahora justamente parecía que Ishida estaba teniendo un conflicto con él

- Vine por Kyousuke, tenemos que ir a ya sabes dónde- respondió el pelinegro ignorando a Ishida

- Fue a comprar algunas cosas pero...

- Ah, entonces lo alcanzo, nos vemos Ishida-san- dijo pero miró a su hermana y de vuelta al chico- Aoi, no te quedes mucho tiempo en la calle- dijo y se fue hacia la avenida principal, el peliazul solo asintió y lo invadió una sensación de querer ir tras él como si de un enemigo se tratara pero decidió no hacerle mucho caso a ello

- ¿Estás bien Ishida-san?- preguntó la chica por precaución, seguro que a su hermano no le habría importado echar a perder sus planes con tal de darle muerte a un Quincy

- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Preguntó de vuelta Ishida extrañado

- Es que mi hermano suele ser... no, nada; ¿le conocías de algún lado?- preguntó ella con curiosidad

- Nos vimos en la playa- dijo él sin dar muchos detalles pues aún estaba analizando el asunto

- Ya veo...- dijo Aoi y se quedaron en silencio hasta que el chico hizo algo muy impropio de él

- ¡Tu me acompañarás¡- dijo como si hubiera descubierto la cura inyectable de la ignorancia, la tomó de una mano y comenzaron a caminar

- ¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas Ishida-san?- preguntó ella resistiéndose bastante sorprendida

- Por favor Shimura-san, acompañame a dejarle los deberes a Arizawa-san- pidió el Quincy sin dejar de avanzar, al tenerla en frente se dio cuenta que sería más sencillo ir a la casa de Tatsuki acompañado y no tendría que quedarse mucho o sacar aquel incómodo tema si con él iba alguien ajeno a su problema, le habría pedido a algún otro de sus amigos pero Sado se había ido hace un rato debido a que su primo lo había invitado a comer, Orihime e Ichigo se habían quedado a limpiar el aula, Keigo y Mizuiro no le inspiraban mucha confianza, de las otras chicas ni hablar así que la única opción que tenía disponible era la que estaba jalando, después de todo ¿qué tan malo podría ser?

- ¿Y por qué no vas tu solo?- preguntó de nuevo Aoi frunciendo el ceño- Te dijeron que los llevaras tu- recordó

- No te voy a exponer mis motivos pero no quiero ir solo- dijo de lo más tranquilo y se detuvo- Por favor Shimura-san, ¿me acompañas?- dijo haciendo de nuevo algo impropio de él, bajó su tono de voz y de alguna manera suavizó su mirada para hacerla suplicante y llena de misterio, situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

- ¡NO!- dijo ella y se soltó de un rápido movimiento para irse

- ¡Por favor, acompáñame y te hago los deberes!- pidió Ishida, es que de verdad le daba pánico enfrentarse a la karateka

- Kyou los hace por mi- respondió la pelinegra sin mirarlo

- ¡Si me acompañas no le digo a la profesora que él te los hace!- volvió a insistir

- Haz lo que quieras- respondió ella, de verdad no entendía al chico pero algo le decía que no era buena idea acompañarlo además era el enemigo, ¿qué cara le pondrían Kyousuke y su hermano al verla ahí ayudando a Ishida?, no es como si le costara mucho pero tenía hambre y quería irse pronto pero ¿a qué vendría esa repentina necesidad de que lo acompañara?, si algo había aprendido del rubio era a ser un poco sociópata así que lo pondría en práctica, solo para variar- Te acompañaré si me dices por qué no quieres ir solo- le dijo sonriendo

- Jamás- contestó Ishida de pronto como si le molestara

- Entonces aguántate- dijo Aoi yéndose y de pronto el pánico de nuevo se apoderó de él y se vio en la necesidad de decirle

- ¡Está bien! pero a cambió... me dirás porque ayudaste a Inoue-san- respondió Ishida, no en vano era el número 1 de su clase y el próximo presidente estudiantil así que no soltaría su problema solo porque si, además tenía curiosidad por saberlo y había detectado la estratagema de ella.

- ¡Tu eres el del interés!- respondió ella contrariada

- Pero igual no sería justo que supieras algo de mi y recibir a cambio solamente tu compañía ¿verdad?- cuestionó el chico acomodándose las gafas como de costumbre

- ¡Bien!- dijo Aoi sintiéndose derrotada, "estúpida curiosidad" se dijo a si misma, él le contó lo ocurrido en un resumen bastante conciso cosa que no tenía mucho que ver con ella pero está en la naturaleza humana(o shinigami) el considerar de interés algo como lo ocurrido en la casa de Tatsuki

- Ahhh, ya veo, entonces quieres darle celos, ¿no?- preguntó la pelinegra como si nada pero el peliazul se sonrojó un poco

- ¡Claro que no! solo quiero que vayas conmigo para que no saque el tema si es que se acuerda- dijo él negando frenéticamente con las manos- Ahora dime porque ayudaste a Inoue-san- pidió

- ¿Quieres que vayamos donde Arizawa-san o no?- preguntó ella comenzando a caminar

- Me puedes decir en el camino- respondió el Quincy yendo tras ella, avanzaron un poco hasta que la chica rompió el silencio.

- Inoue-san... me recordó a mí- dijo de repente; aunque ya se lo había dicho a Kyousuke ahora se le hacía más complicado pero de alguna manera se sentía mejor con soltarlo a otra persona- Cuando yo era más chica me molestaban mucho, día tras día me hacían la vida imposible, diario había bromas o amenazas... una de ellas iba a ir más lejos, me querían herir de la cara justo como querían hacer con ella pero Kyou me ayudó y de no ser por él no sé qué me hubiera pasado, por eso la ayudé... por un momento no quise lamentar el no hacer algo y no lo pensé, solo no quise que la lastimaran como hubieran hecho conmigo- contó.

Ishida no supo qué decir, jamás se imaginó que el asunto conllevara a algo complicado como aquel acto pero al ver la expresión de Aoi se dio cuenta de una cosa importante: parecía que ella estaba actuando en contra de algo, como si el haber ayudado a Orihime pudiese determinar que tan buena o que tan mala era, y también se veía como si se arrepintiese de lo que hizo por un motivo muy personal.

Interesante.

- Solo hiciste lo que creías correcto, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo- le dijo él sin saber que otra cosa decirle.

- Es por eso que me molesta, no debí de...- iba a decir ella pero se calló, estaba hablando de más.

- ¿No debiste?- respondió el Quincy enarcando una ceja. "Aquí hay algo más grande" pensó

- No nada- dijo Aoi sin mirarlo y continuó caminando con una mueca de preocupación, ¿qué le pasaba?, estaba actuando como si ahora le pesara lo que iba a hacer, "estoy hablando con alguien que se supone que debo matar, salvé de una estúpida situación a alguien que no debería ni odiar ni agradarme... ¿qué me ocurre?, si fuera la de antes no me estaría sintiendo de esta manera" pensó

- Espera- exclamó Ishida y la detuvo de una mano- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación e intriga

- Estoy siendo demasiado humana- dijo ella en voz muy baja pero fue perfectamente audible para el chico

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó él sin entender y la sujetó de los hombros para verla de frente pero ella solo volteó su rostro para evitar el contacto visual; Ishida ahora si que estaba bastante interesado en el tema y más que nada en la reacción de Aoi- Sé que no somos amigos ni nada pero si necesitas hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo-. Se sintió realmente cursi al decir ello pero esa era la manera en la que la mayoría de las personas funcionaban, con un poco de comprensión.

- Yo no...

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó una voz muy conocida

- ¡Arizawa-san!- dijo Ishida y soltó a la otra chica que aún estaba ida por lo que le ocurría, no se dieron cuenta de que se detuvieron cerca del hospital en donde Tatsuki había ido de consulta con su madre pero esta fue por algo para la cena mientras que ella regresaba

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó ella con recelo

- Íbamos para tu casa a entregarte los deberes- dijo la otra pelinegra reaccionando aunque no tan nerviosamente como su acompañante

- ¿C-cómo sigues?- preguntó el Quincy como si esperara la respuesta a una proposición de matrimonio

- Bien, muchas gracias- respondió Tatsuki analizando la situación y obviamente pensó mal, Ishida le entregó unas hojas con ejercicios de matemáticas, ella las agarró como si estuvieran sucias

- Ay no- dijo Aoi y se fue como si nada

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la otra pelinegra mirándola raro

- Ehh… no tengo idea, ¿tuviste fiebre?- preguntó relajándose un poco

- En la mañana la tuve pero me dieron medicamento para que se me bajara- respondió ella revisando su medicamento

- Me alegro- dijo él sonriendo para sí mismo y en su garganta se quedó la pregunta "¿irás mañana?", no le faltaban ganas de preguntarle, lo que le faltaba era un poco de valor, es que sentía que con esa insignificante cuestión revelaría sus sentimientos.

- Mañana ya podré ir a la escuela- comentó Tatsuki como si nada, cosa que aumentó la presión arterial en su interlocutor- Por cierto, ¿pasó algo hoy?- preguntó ya que Orihime le mandó un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bien y cuando la pelinaranja le decía que todo iba bien es que ocurría lo contrario.

- Pues en el receso…- iba a decir Ishida cuando escuchó un grito de una señora

- ¡Que alguien llame a la policía!- dijo esta como si estuviera presenciando una escena del crimen.

Los dos chicos fueron a ver qué ocurría pero solo vieron una mísera riña entre dos sujetos que conocían.

- ¿Los conoce?- preguntó un policía recién llegado a Aoi quien estaba tratando de llamarle la atención a su hermano y a Kyousuke, quienes peleaban como un par de niños pequeños pero a momentos se ponían serios y se mandaban sus mejores golpes, como en ese momento, ambos estaban trabados en una llave en el suelo, el pelinegro sostenía al rubio del cuello con los brazos y este trataba de soltarse mientras le golpeaba el estómago con los codos

- Si, viven conmigo… ¡Nii-sam.. Nii-san, Kyou, déjense!- gritó ella algo abochornada- Se pueden lastimar-.

- ¡¿Por qué crees que lo hago?! Si se muere por mi perfecto, me podré largar sin remordimientos- dijo Shinsuke

- ¡Sabía que eras imbécil pero no tanto!, ¡esto es tu culpa, ahora a ver como lo solucionas, tarado!- respondió Kyousuke haciendo un esfuerzo para zafarse de aquella llave

- Shi-shimura-san, ¿quieres que t-te ayudemos a separarlos?- preguntó Tatsuki aguantando las ganas de reír

- Esto… no… y-ya se separarán solos- dijo Aoi poniéndose roja, siempre que peleaban a ella le tocaba la parte de avergonzarse y sentirse apenada por el comportamiento de aquellos dos.

Ishida tomó una foto para mostrársela a Ichigo, ya que el momento tenía que ser compartido para reírse más a gusto de Yagami.

- Creo que los tendré que llevar a la comisaría por pelear en la vía pública- dijo el policía y enseguida fue al radio de su patrulla y llamó a un par de sus compañeros para llevarse a los chicos, ellos fueron separados con facilidad

- Tendremos que llamar a sus padres- afirmó uno de los que separaron a Shinsuke y al rubio quienes estaban siendo introducidos a medias en el vehículo

- E-espere, no será necesario, aquí mi… mi…- dijo Kyousuke y recordó que Aoi le había dicho a Ishida acerca de la relación que tenían y no podía ser inconsistente con su mentira- mi her-ma-no- continuó con mucho trabajo y posando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro

- ¡Ay, mejor me muero!- exclamó él pero recibió un pisotón como indicador de que se callara

- Está a cargo de nosotros, mi madre trabaja y nuestro padre nos abandonó, tenemos problemas con el dinero y peleamos mucho pero en serio somos buenos, hoy no fue un buen día para nosotros- terminó de decir tratando de sonar convincente

- No había visto que ese chico es el mismo de la playa- comentó Tatsuki con sorpresa-

- Si, es hermano de Shimura-san- dijo el Quincy con molestia

- Vaya pues se lo tenía bien guardado- completó ella divertida con la situación pero de súbito el ambiente cambió, sintió como si hubiera mucha presión en los alrededores y la gente comenzó a desvanecerse y caer en el suelo, todos los curiosos de la riña y los mismos policías yacían en el suelo, todos excepto cinco personas

- Mierda… no es de los listos pero… - susurró Shinsuke con enojo

- Nos siguió- dijo Kyousuke pensando en algo para salir de esa situación

- Ishida… ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Tatsuki aferrándose al chico mientras señalaba el cielo en donde se abría una garganta

- No, no aquí, no ahora- dijo el Quincy mirando a la karateka con preocupación sin embargo, a pesar de ello no descuidó el detalle de que los otros tres presentes no presentaban ninguna molestia por la presencia de la amenaza.

Cuando la garganta se terminó de abrir, de ella salió un sujeto con forma humana pero tenía un trozo de máscara en la cabeza y una zanpakuto en la mano

- Un arrancar…- susurró el peliazul pero en lo que pensaba qué hacer, el arrancar formó un cero y lo envió directamente a donde se encontraban.

Ishida cubrió a Tatsuki para evitar que se hiciera daño y Shinsuke hizo lo mismo con su hermana pero como el otro chico también iba a cubrir a Aoi, terminaron ellos dos abrazados y ella se cubrió detrás de un carro.

Aquel cero dañó el pavimento y varios trozos de este se desprendieron ocasionando que se levantara el polvo, en lo que pasó el estruendo el arrancar se perdió entre la ciudad, el Quincy iba a ir tras él pero la pelinegra lo tenía bien abrazado y por ello mismo podía notar como temblaba a causa del miedo que sintió.

- E-es como esa vez con Orihime- susurró ella; mientras Ishida estaba distraído, los otros dos chicos decidieron aprovechar para sacarse un poco de sospechas, se soltaron y Kyousuke le dio un golpe a Aoi para que esta se desmayara y simular que le afectaba el reiatsu pero dio la casualidad que Shinsuke también pensó lo mismo y ambos le dieron un preciso golpe en la nuca haciendo que ella se fuera al suelo de inmediato acompañada de un ruido sordo

- ¡Imbécil, ya la mataste!- susurró el rubio

- ¡Tú la golpeaste más fuerte!- replicó el otro zarandeando un poco a su hermana para que despertara pero se apartó un poco para que el otro actuara

- Ishida, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Kyousuke fingiendo el inicio de un ataque de nervios

- Es un… oye, ¿cómo es que puedes verlo Yagami-san?- preguntó con mucha sorpresa el Quincy

- N-no sé, es imposible no ver algo como eso- respondió él mientras cargaba a su amiga- ¿Por qué se desmayó?- preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta- ¿Se recuperará?

- Hay que llevarla a un médico- dijo Shinsuke mirando con recelo al Quincy y a la chica que tenía abrazada este.

- No hace falta ya que se recuperará pronto al igual que toda esta gente, verán es algo muy complicado de explicar y se los diría pero tengo que irme- dijo el peliazul y se soltó con gentileza de Tatsuki quien aún estaba en shock por el reiatsu que sintió- Por favor cuiden de Arizawa-san, les debo una explicación- dijo alejándose. "Cada vez me sorprenden más y me hacen dudar" pensó él mientras corría.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien, Arizawa-san?- preguntó el rubio con gesto preocupado

- S-si, es solo que me dio miedo… pero ya se me pasará- aseguró ella ahora viéndose envuelta en una situación incómoda, sola con dos chicos que apenas conocía y una chica que ya no le caía tan bien como creía.

- Kyousuke, llévate a Aoi a casa, ese tal Ishida dijo que iba a estar bien pronto pero de igual manera hay que consultar a un médico para cuando despierte- ordenó el pelinegro con voz demandante

- Si mi general, ¿y usted qué va a hacer?- dijo el mencionado acomodando a la chica que llevaba en brazos para cargarla mejor en la espalda

- Acompañaré a esta señorita a casa, no es bueno dejarla sola… si es que no le importa además me dijo que no se escaparía- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Tatsuki, ella por su parte solo asintió y bajó la cabeza para ocultar lo roja que se puso ya que, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que un chico se portaba así con su persona, ese tipo de comentarios normalmente eran para Orihime pero ya se había acostumbrado y ahora que eran para ella no sabía cómo actuar.

- O-ok- dijo Kyousuke con póker face

- ¿Me indicas el camino?- preguntó Shinsuke con una sonrisa, la karateka dio unos pasos y él fue tras ella, caminando despacio hacia su domicilio- Nos vemos- le dijo al rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo antes de irse.

- Así que ese es tu tipo…- se dijo a si mismo Yagami mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa con Aoi en brazos- Y yo que creí que eras gay, Shin-chan- dijo para si mismo

- Mi padre también lo pensaba, por eso lo obligó a casarse con tu…- dijo Aoi con voz adormilada

- ¡Estás despierta!- la cortó él sorprendido y algo alegrado

- Si, pero me duele la cabeza ¬¬

- Lo siento, pero era para que te desmayaras- se disculpó Kyou sonriendo y siguieron avanzando

- Está bien, que bueno que me golpearon los dos con semejante fuerza o de lo contrario no hubiera logrado caer inconsciente- dijo ella removiéndose un poco- Creo que podré caminar, si quieres me puedes bajar.

- Es muy difícil ponerte a dormir Aoi, a veces tener ese tipo de resistencia no es bueno como en esta ocasión, y no te preocupes, le dije a Shin que te llevaría a casa y eso hago- aseguró él sin soltarla

- No tienes que molestarte tanto, estaré bien- replicó ella sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa

- ¡Sigue así y te tiro del siguiente puente que vea Shimura! ¡Cállate y no te sueltes de mi espalda, tonta!- le gritó

- S-si… gracias

- No me las des, después de todo yo fui el que dijo que iba a cuidarte y que jamás te dejaría sola, lo hice una vez y no me lo perdono aún porque saliste lastimada, así que para mi no es nada cargarte un poco después de haberte noqueado como lo hice... y con respecto a que si me acuerdo de lo que pasó cuando te conocí, claro que lo hago a diario porque te hice llorar... en eso he fallado mucho, has sufrido bastante por mi culpa, lo siento mucho, en serio- declaró Kyousuke con tono triste, a Aoi se le subieron los colores a la cara y volteó hacia otro lado para evitar desvanecerse de nuevo

- Y-yo te dije que te perdono, salvaste mi vida así que te salgo debiendo- dijo ella y se aferró un poco más a él

- Me alegra oirlo pero... yo jamás me perdonaré a mi mismo por TODO lo que pasó y lo que pasará- susurró él y siguió caminando.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Mira, vamos a comer ramen!- dijo Kyou para distraerla y se fue hacia el puesto mencionado.

* * *

Ichigo y Orihime se encontraban limpiando el salón de clases, ella limpiaba la pizarra con un un borrador y él estaba moviendo las bancas hacía un lado para poder barrer, no hablaban para nada por estar inmersos en sus tareas pero en eso la profesora entró en el aula

- Que bueno que siguen aquí, ¿podrían hacerme el favor de tirar las cosas de aquel estante y escoger lo que pueda servir?- dijo señalando un mueble viejo que estaba en una esquina del salón, tenía varios montones de papel, bolsas, basura en su mayoría

- Claro que si, sensei- respondió la pelinaranja con amabilidad porque después de todo no le costaría mucho aunque no pensó en que posiblemente su compañero no estuviese de acuerdo

- Gracias chicos, si para el próximo examen les hacen falta puntos para pasar, los ayudaré- dijo la educadora regresando a la dirección, en ese momento Orihime se dio cuenta de su error

- ¡Lo siento mucho Kurosaki-kun, si tienes algo que hacer no te preocupes, yo me encargo!- se disculpó bastante apenada

- No hay problema, no podría dejarte todo a ti sola- respondió él caminando hacia el mueble, comenzaron en silencio y él se encargó de bajar lo que se encontraba en la parte de arriba, ella escogía lo que podría servir, aunque era basura en su mayoría, pero hubo algo que les llamó la atención ente tanta cosa inservible- Mira, una radio- exclamó él tomando el aparato

-¿Servirá?- preguntó ella con curiosidad tomándolo, lo puso sobre el escritorio pues había cerca un enchufe, era de aquellos redondos que siempre hay en las escuelas pero este lucía descuidado.

- Supongo que no, si sirviera la profesora nos pondría los listening del libro de inglés en lugar de saltárselos- respondió el pelinaranja y ambos rieron, ella lo conectó con miedo a que hiciera corto circuito pero no ocurrió, se escuchó mal al principio pero en poco tiempo se escuchó mejor y estaba sintonizada en una estación con música agradable

- Creo que esto nos ayudará a acabar más rápido- comentó ella sonriendo, Ichigo asintió y reanudaron sus labores, ella barría mientras él salía por un momento a buscar un trapo para sacudir el escritorio ya que le había caído polvo de la radio, salió y al final del pasillo encontró lo que buscaba, al regresar se sorprendió porque encontró a la chica tarareando una canción y moviéndose lentamente como si estuviera bailando con la escoba, le causó algo de gracia la escena pero al mismo tiempo le dieron ganas de bailar también, se le ocurrió algo que quizá calificaría como hostigamiento en un caso muy extremo pero tenía que intentarlo; se acercó a la chica que estaba bastante concentrada en lo que hacía, la tocó del hombro y ella dio un respingo seguido de una sensación de querer que se la tragara la tierra

- ¡Kurosaki-kun!... esto yo-yo- se excusaba ella tremendamente apenada

- ¿Me concedes esta pieza?- preguntó él con gesto relajado y con tono de voz incitante

- Ahhh...- dijo ella creyendo que se había golpeado la cabeza y en su inconsciencia se estaba imaginando aquello- ¿sabes bailar?- preguntó sin saber que decir pero por dentro se estaba golpeando por soltar ese comentario.

- Pues sí...- respondió Ichigo algo desconcertado pero lo dejó pasar- tuve que aprender porque una vez, en un día del padre, mi viejo no podía ir al festival de mis hermanas por una convención de médicos y tenían que bailar con sus padres, ellas estaban algo tristes por ello y no quería que se sintieran mal así que aprendí secretamente, se quedaron sorprendidas por verme ahí y creo que no lo hice tan mal... recuerdo que hasta Yuzu lloró de lo feliz que estaba- relató él sonriendo con alegría ante tal recuerdo.

Como le gustaba a Orihime verlo de esa manera, tan feliz y aunque le gustara su ceño fruncido, se sentía más atraída a él cuando se veía de esa manera.

- Así que... ¿si bailas conmigo, Inoue?- preguntó por segunda vez extendiéndole una mano, la chica miró la extremidad y luego a su dueño, le daban ganas de ponerse a gritar como loca ante tal propuesta pero se contuvo y respondió asintiendo tímidamente, tomó su mano sintiendo aún más intenso ese cosquilleo que se producía en su cuerpo cada vez que lo tenía cerca, curiosamente él también lo sintió, recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde su mano, acelerando el corazón, removiéndole el estómago para culminar en su cara, en donde se transformó en una radiante sonrisa que hipnotizó a la chica.

Avanzaron hacia el centro del aula, en donde las bancas habían sido recorridas para barrer mejor pero ahora serviría de pista de baile, se centraron y él tomó su mano como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana y posó la otra en su cintura con sumo cuidado, mientras ella trataba de contener el temblor de manos ante tal contacto y tomó su hombro suavemente.

Y gracias a la magia del fanfiction, en cuanto ellos se dispusieron a acomodarse para bailar comenzó una canción en la radio, era una melodía alegre y movida, ideal para disfrutar más el momento.

Comenzaron moviéndose suavemente pero el ritmo de la melodía los atraía bastante así que sus pasos se fueron haciendo un poco más atrevidos, el sonido del saxofón era hipnotizante.

Ichigo la guiaba pero los pasos de ambos eran tan naturales que parecía que habían ensayado mucho su baile, pronto la canción dejó escuchar su letra y ya no supieron lo que hacían, se concentraron en ella y se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Yuuhi ga mau kyoushitsu de kimi dake o mite ita  
hoshi yori mo kirameita  
sono hitomi ni Knock Out  
En el salón de clases, iluminada por la puesta de sol  
tú eres la única a la que estoy mirando  
aquellos ojos brillan más que las estrellas,  
¡Estoy noqueado por ellos!

Él se recordaba a si mismo, mirando a la chica que se divertía en clase ya sea tomando nota, prestando atención en clases o haciendo sus dibujos y lo que siempre le movía el corazón eran aquellos ojos grises que al iluminarse cual plata, se convertían en su debilidad.

hajimete da yo tatoeru nara  
Bitter na CHOCOLATE mitai  
amai mitsu ni  
koi ga HAZARD dashiteru  
Es la primera vez, ¿sabes? Si tuviera que  
nombrar un ejemplo es como chocolate amargo  
Con su dulce nectar  
¡este amor se está transformando en un peligro!

¿Amor?, ¿por qué no?, en ese momento tan íntimo con ella en sus brazos por primera vez podía sentir que de verdad estaba enamorado, sería peligroso ya que podría llegar el momento en el que no se contendría...

itsumo wa ubau dake  
kantan na LESSON TIME  
But… ubawareru nante  
hansoku na LOVE…  
Siempre sólo tomando  
una simple lección  
Pero... lo que realmente fue tomado fue  
un amor prohibido

Y de nueva cuenta aquella canción hacía alusión a que algo no podría ser, ¿por qué?, ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué estaba prohibido para ambos? entendía que era díficil que Orihime se enamorara de él pero él mismo no tenía impedimentos...

tokihanatou My Soul  
FAKE na kokoro nuide  
mune no oku Breakin' Out!  
Hu… ATSUi ze  
hashiridasu omoi  
jounetsu ni kaeta nara  
kimi no tame dake iu sa  
ORE no ai no LAST PHRASE…  
¡Libera mi alma!  
¡Deshazte de tu corazón falso!

Desde dentro de mi pecho, ¡rómpelo!  
Ooh... ¡Hace mucho calor!  
Estos sentimientos han comenzado a correr,  
si ellos fueran cambiados por pasión...  
Yo diré esto sólo para ti,  
¡mi última frase de amor!

Orihime jamás se imaginó encontrarse en esa situación con su amado shinigami sustituto, solo en sus sueños él la sacaba a bailar pero esta vez era tan real como la música que salía de las bocinas de aquella pequeña radio que resonaba en el aula vacía, así como el sonido de la canción se dispersaba por el lugar, sus sentimientos también lo hacían y venían acompañados de calor, mucho calor.

mou ONE SHOT kimetai ze  
kono DARTS no saki wa  
ii kai READY? mannaka da yo  
hi o tsuketa batsu sa  
Yo ya quiero decidir esto con un solo disparo  
¡con las puntas de estos dardos!  
Muy bien ¿estás lista? Justo en el centro

¡un castigo encendido!

¿Por qué no decirle a él de una sola vez lo que sentía?, ¡como un solo tiro al corazón de Ichigo!, no se atrevía por miedo al rechazo pero en ese momento, se sentía capaz de todo.

"KISS sake ja owarenai"  
Better na SERIFU dakedo  
kimi dake ni  
nageta bara wa souyuu koto  
"Esto no va a terminar con sólo un beso."  
Pero con mejor con palabras  
Sería algo como  
una rosa lanzada sólo para ti

¿Y si la besaba?, ¿Y si ella se mostraba atrevida por un momento y probaba los labios del chico? ¿Qué tendría de malo?... lo único malo sería que no se detuvieran solo con uno, ¡con un demonio, esa canción estaba dando en el clavo a todo!

yasashi sa afureteru  
kimi wa marude tenshi sa  
If… moshimo ORE dake ni  
hohoendara PEACE  
Desbordando bondad,  
tú eres igual que un ángel  
Si... si es sólo para mí,  
¡entonces sonríe con Paz!

Un ángel, sí, eso era ella, su aspecto asimilaba a uno pero su forma de ser era lo que acompletaba esa similitud, tan bondadosa, tan bella... siempre que hablaban le traía tanta paz y cada que le regalaba una sonrisa solo para él, tan llena de paz, lo hacía sentir más fuerte.

dakishimetai yo My Dear  
zettai ni hanasanai  
zenbu ga sa Breakin' Out!  
Hu… ATSUi ze  
kagayaku sora e to  
utau youni tsutaetai  
kimi no tame dake ikiru  
ORE no ai ni uso wa nai  
¡Yo quiero tenerte cerca! ¡My dear!  
¡Definitivamente no te dejaré ir!  
De un sólo golpe, ¡todo se roto!  
Ooh... ¡Hace calor!  
Al brillante cielo, Cantaré porque yo quiero  
transmitir estos sentimientos  
¡Yo vivo sólo para ti!  
¡Mi amor no es una mentira!

Quería tenerlo cerca, siempre cerca como en aquel momento en el que Ichigo rodeaba su cintura, ella se aferraba de su hombro con una mano y sus otras manos hacían un cálido contacto... tenía esa sensación de que aunque terminara la canción no lo dejaría ir, y nuevamente el calor se hacía presente pero la necesidad de transmitir lo que sentía era mucha, quería decirle cuanto le hacía falta el shinigami sustituto en su vida no solamente como su amigo, ¡quería decirle que su amor era sincero!

tokihanatou My Soul  
FAKE na kokoro nuide  
mune no oku Breakin' Out!  
Hu… ATSUi ze  
hashiridasu omoi  
jounetsu ni kaeta nara  
kimi no tame dake iu sa  
ORE no ai no LAST PHRASE  
¡Libera mi alma!  
¡Deshazte de tu corazón falso!  
Desde dentro de mi pecho, ¡rómpelo!  
Ooh... ¡Hace mucho calor!  
Estos sentimientos han comenzado a correr,  
si ellos fueran cambiados por pasión...  
Yo diré esto sólo para ti,

¡mi última frase de amor!

Los sentimientos de ambos estaban al borde de lo que podían aguantar, casi eran pasión y estaban a punto de salir.

"sekai no hate made  
Believe Heart"  
"¡Hasta los sinfines de la tierra,  
Cree en el Corazón!

Creer en sus corazones, eso les hizo falta, se sentían tan bien hasta que al terminar el ultimo acorde de la canción por fin sonó.

- Kurosaki-kun...- susurró ella atreviéndose a acercarse para completar lo que iba a hacer antes de partir a hueco mundo.

- Inoue...- dijo Ichigo acortando la distancia, sus labios casi se rozan pero...

**Youre Way Too Beautiful Girl**  
**Thats Why Itll Never Work**  
**Youll Have Me Suicidal, Suicidal...**

¿Por qué siempre algo tenía que interrumpirlos? ¿Y por qué permitía que sus hermanas le cambiaran el tono a su celular?, tan genial que se escuchaba con "Rock you like hurricane" y mira que ponerle ese tono... anyways.

- Permíteme, ¿si, diga?- respondió el shinigami sustituto tratando de reprimir las ganas de decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir al imbécil que se le ocurrió llamarlo justo en este momento

- _Hola, Kurosaki, perdón por llamar a esta hora ¿interrumpo algo?_

_"¿Que si interrumpe?, noo, ¿cómo cree?, si estuve a punto de besar a la chica de mis sueños... imbécil, un momento... a todo esto..._

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Ichigo completamente desconcertado, no recordaba conocer a un señor con una voz tan cuarentona (?)

- Soy yo, el señor Yamazaki ¿que ya no te acuerdas que viniste a pedir trabajo hace algunos días?

- ¿Eh?...

"_¡Con un demonio, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar que quería trabajo?!" _pensó el chico _sintiendo_ que se desmayaba, Ichigo Kurosaki podía leer mal los kanjis pero jamás se olvidaba de sus responsabilidades

- _¿Como que '¿Eh?', ¿que ya no te acordabas?_

- Di-digo, sí, claro que si de hecho yo...- "_piensa piensa, piensa"- _Ah sí, ¿qué no dijo que solo me quería para los fines de semana?

_- Si, pero solo hablo para confirmar porque me renunció otro chico y como viniste recientemente quería saber si podrías venir mañana como a las 7, tú y Kuchiki_

- Kuchiki...- susurró el shinigami sustituto, Orihime no estaba muy atenta a la conversación debido a que se estaba muriendo de la ansiedad por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero la mención de Rukia la sacó de su ensimismamiento

- _¿Qué hay con ella?_

_-_ Pues verá, ella tuvo un grave problema y no podrá asistir

- _Oh... ya veo, si es por ello entonces ojalá que salga pronto de él, pero bueno ¿cuento contigo para mañana?_

- Si, estaré ahí señor

- _Muchas gracias, muchacho, no sabes de la que me sacas. ¡Gracias de nuevo y hasta mañana!_

_- _Si, hasta pronto- dijo Ichigo colgando, se quedó pensando en cómo estaría su amiga en la sociedad de almas y se olvidó momentáneamente de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar con Inoue

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó ella al ver el semblante de su amigo... amigo por el momento.

- No, no es nada- dijo él mirándola directo a los ojos pero al verla se le subieron los colores a la cara y volteó hacia otro lado cual tsundere sonrojada- So-sobre lo que pasó... yo, quiero decirte que...- y estuvo a punto de declararse pero sintió el abrumador reiatsu de un arrancar luchando contra alguien no muy lejos de ahí

- ¡Ese es Ishida-kun!- exclamó Orihime preocupada, el otro chico saltó de donde estaba directo a la puerta para ir a ayudarlo.

- ¡Espera aquí, no quiero que te lastimen!- dijo antes de salir y se fue corriendo, ella solo lo miró irse y suspiró, por más que quisiera ir a proteger a sus amigos no podía, se sentía como aquella vez que Tsubaki se rompió solo que ahora su pesar aumentó porque no podía ni siquiera usar sus poderes de curación; terminó de acomodar las cosas que restaban en el aula y salió con precaución de la escuela, sentía como sus amigos peleaban y que Chad se les integraba, deseaba estar ahí para apoyarlos en caso de que algo llegase a ocurrir...

- No debo de pensar así, debo confiar en que todo estará bien- se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos pero fue de esas veces que sintió que tendría que repetírselo hasta que se lo creyera, caminó hacia su apartamento tratando de poner la mente en blanco pero se acordó del casi beso que se iban a dar, ¿lo recordaría él al día siguiente?, ¿y si se comportaban extraño después de ello?, ¿afectaría a su amistad? pero lo más importante- ¿Qué querías decirme, Kurosaki-kun?...

* * *

"Sekai no hate made believe heart" interpretada por Ren Jinguji o Junichi Suwabe, que pa´l caso es lo mismo, ¿alguien más vio Uta no prince-sama?, se nota que yo si, ayyy, como adoré a tanto bishounen auto-friendzoneado xD, de todas las que tienen esta me gustó más y me sonó a Ichihime así que dije "why not?" y me puse a escribir! por cierto, después corregiré mis horrores ortográficos en este y otros capis, es tanta la ansiedad que me da por mostrarselos que los subo así nada más D:

¿Qué les pareció la creepypasta del comandante? por favor denme su opinión que con eso me motivo más!

Ojalá que les haya gustado, de

Veran, de todos los capis que he escrito este es el que más me gusta hasta el momento n,n

Síganme leyendo que para el próximo comienza lo turbio!

Cuídense mucho y recuerden hacer su tarea, si les dicen 'lean un libro', léanlo en ese momento!, lo digo por experiencia propia porque me hice pato con algunas lecturas y reprobé filosofía política :V, pero no se preocupen, ya la pasé! xD

Nos leemos!

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe (metal lalalala), Vi que no había actualizado desde hace mucho ¿y saben qué hice?, ¡me compré ropa! y les traje este capi nuevo! :D

No me miren feo, yo solo quería ser popular :C


End file.
